Perderlo todo
by Grissina
Summary: Un padrastro, un error de cálculo,... ¿Cuantas pueden ser las causas de perderlo todo? ¿Cuantas veces tendrán que volver a empezar en esta vida? ··angs··yaoi··
1. Dolor

**DOLOR**

Un grito ahogado le despertó. Era de madrugada, faltaban pocas horas para el alba, medio dormido miró el reloj, que con números intermitentes marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y salió de su habitación corriendo. Su madre lloraba encima la cama con una mano marcada en la mejilla, y con la bata mal puesta. Había luz en el baño.

-¿Mamá estas bien? -le dijo preocupado por ella.

-Cariño, vuelve a dormir, estoy bien.

-¿Te ha vuelto a pegar?

-¡NO! Sí, pero él no quería hacerlo. Él...¿Hijo dónde vas? -gritó la mujer al ver que su hijo se encaminaba con paso seguro hacia el baño.

-¡Sal de ahí mal nacido! -gritó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió casi inmediatamente dejando ver un hombre de complexión grande y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sara, dile a tu hijo que se calle y se vaya a dormir, si no quieres que acabemos mal -dijo el hombre saliendo del baño sin hacer el menor caso al joven.

-Cariño vuelve a tu cuarto.

-¡NO mamá!. ¡Él prometió no volver a pegarte! Lo pagarás hijo de... -pero no pudo decir nada porque el hombre ya se había girado y le había golpeado.

-¡Tsukihiro!

-Calla Sara o tú también recibirás. Él se lo ha buscado.

-Noo...- dijo con un hilo de voz la mujer.

-Levántate crío -gritó Tsukihiro.

-¿Como te atreves? -Dijo levantándose e intentando golpearle. Pero la barriga todavía le dolía. Y falló.

-¿Con que éstas tenemos eh muchacho? -Dijo el corpulento hombre dándole otro puñetazo, esta vez, de lleno en la cara.

-¡hhhhhhhh!

-Mujer, como te vuelva a oír le mato aquí mismo.

-¡NO! Por favor Tsukihiro... -La voz de Sara se perdió y quedó callada sin decir nada más.

El joven recibió durante un buen rato, hasta quedar inconsciente, y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

·

Despertó a media mañana. Estaba en su cama, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. A bajo se oían pasos. Su madre. Entonces recordó la escena de la noche anterior. Se asomó a la ventana. El coche de su padrastro no estaba. Se dio prisa en poner en una maleta y su bolsa de deporte todo lo que creía imprescindible y todo aquello de lo que no quería separarse, y bajo las escaleras.

-¡Mamá!

-Cariño. ¿Ya te has despertado?. ¿Como te encuentras?

-Decidido mamá. Recoge tus cosas y vayámonos antes que él vuelva.

-¿Pero que dices hijo?

-Que tenemos que irnos.

-No podemos -exclamó la mujer.

-Claro que sí mamá. Será duro, pero sería peor quedarse. Anda ve a recoger tus cosas.

-Yo no puedo irme.

-Claro que sí mamá. Ya sé que le tienes miedo, pero eso va a cambiar, encontraremos otro lugar donde vivir, ya lo verás...

-¿Y de qué viviríamos amor, del aire?

-Tú puedes volver a trabajar y yo, yo puedo encontrar un trabajo. Eso es lo de menos ahora.

-Hijo, estoy convencida que crees que esto no está bien. Pero yo debo quedarme.

-¿Por qué mamá? -No entendía porque su madre no superaba su temor a ese hombre.

-Por amor.

-¡.¿Qué?.!

-Ya sé que tú no lo entiendes, hijo, pero sé que a su manera él me ama, y yo le necesito.

-¿Por eso te pega cada semana?

-Hacía mucho que no ocurría y ayer fue culpa mía. Yo me lo busqué.

-Tú no mereces que te pegue mamá. ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Hijo, no puedo irme. Deshaz las maletas anda, y vuelve a la cama que debes estar cansado. Hoy no es necesario que vayas a la escuela. Ya que es el último día.

-Mamá -con lágrimas en los ojos intentó serenarse antes de volver a hablar-. Ese hombre no te ama. De lo contrario no te pegaría. Escúchame, tenemos que irnos, o un día de estos te matará a ti, o a mí. Ya le oíste anoche.

-Pero anoche no sabía lo que se decía, en realidad no..., le necesito.

-Mamá...

-¡No! ya basta.

-Pero mamá, no ves que yo no puedo seguir así. Cada noche temiendo que te vuelva a pegar. Y cuando intento evitarlo solo consigo que me pegue más a mí y después a ti.

-¡Pues no te metas más hijo!

-¿Como quieres que...? mamá por favor. Yo te quiero. ¿No te das cuenta?

-Claro que sí amor, también yo te quiero, más de lo que crees, pero también le necesito a él.

-Le odio, le odio con todas mis fuerzas. No pienso quedarme en esta casa con él un minuto más. ¡No puedo mamá!. ¿No lo ves?

-¿Y que harás?. ¿Irte?. Muy bien hijo, ya eres mayor para tomar esa decisión, pero no me pidas que me vaya contigo. NO voy a dejarle y menos ahora.

-¿Que quieres decir con ahora?- dijo pasado un tiempo de las duras palabras de su madre.

-Hijo, estoy embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?. ¿De ese puerco?. ¡Tendrás un hijo suyo!. ¿Traerás al mundo a un monstruo como él?.- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque una cachetada le giró la cara.

De repente en esa pequeña cocina se hizo el silencio. Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir hacía rato inundaron los ojos de Sara y los de su hijo.

-...

-Muy bien mamá. Si es lo que quieres, quédate. Pero yo me marcho.

-Hijo...

Pero él ya había salido de la casa con la maleta y la bolsa de deporte. Salió casi corriendo de esa casa, dónde de pequeño había sido tan feliz pero que de un tiempo para acá se había convertido en un infierno. Echaba tanto de menos a su padre. Y se sentía tan culpable de su muerte que su corazón se estrujaba casi ahogándolo. Luego su madre se casó con ese horrible hombre. Ese hombre le odiaba sin motivo, y se divertía usándolos a él y a su madre de sacos de boxeo. ¿Como podía su madre decir que ése hombre la amaba?. ¿No se daba cuenta que la estaba matando poco a poco?

Con una mano en la mejilla se derrumbo en medio de ese parque, quería llorar, su alma se había roto en mil pedazos con esa cachetada. Todo lo que dos años de golpes no habían conseguido lo había hecho ella en unos pocos segundos. Pero ni una lágrima acudía a el.

-Mamá...

* * *

**Grissina**_: bueno espero que me perdonéis por tratarle tan mal, pero la vida es así. _

_Aunque esté acabado de hace años, dejen reviews, siempre hay más ganas de liarse la manta a la cabeza de nuevo con algo así si sabes que agrada lo que haces. A veces incluso da ideas saber vuestra opinión. Incluso si no os ha agradado algo solo tenéis que hacer click aquí a bajo y contármelo. Gracias por leer._


	2. Pérdida

**PÉRDIDA**

Un terrible ruido le despertó. Todo había temblado como si una bomba hubiera estallado al lado de su casa. Se levantó y corrió al balcón para ver qué ocurría. Pero se quedó sin respiración al ver que dónde antes había una calle ahora había un inmenso agujero que iba desde la pared de su casa hasta la mitad del parque de enfrente, la cesta de baloncesto en la que solía jugar, estaba tumbada en el suelo, pero antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ésta fue engullida por ese agujero negro de dónde salía polvo marrón en una columna inmensa.

No acababa de entender nada, todo se estaba desvaneciendo, todo era caos y oscuridad. Las farolas de la calle que habían desaparecido delante de él se apagaron, y sucesivamente lo hicieron todas las luces cercanas. Ruidos extraños y gritos de miedo era lo único que percibía en medio de esa pesadilla.

Minutos después sintió llegar a los coches de policía, bomberos y ambulancias. Todavía estaba medio dormido, y no llegaba a entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Las sirenas de los coches acabados llegar, lo llenaban todo de extraños destellos de luz roja y azul. De repente se oyó una voz que con un megáfono gritaba desde el límite del agujero.

-Atención, al habla el oficial de policía Hirose Minamino. ¿Podrían asomarse con mucho cuidado a las ventanas toda la gente que todavía está en los edificios 4, 6 y 8 por favor?. Sé que están asustados, pero necesitamos saber si todos están bien. ¿Los del edificio 10 y 2 podrían ir saliendo a la calle por favor?. En la puerta les esperan unos oficiales que les llevarán a un reconocimiento médico.

Volvió a salir al balcón. Él vivía en una casa unifamiliar en el número seis. A su lado izquierdo el número 4 era ocupado por una pareja de ancianos, y al derecho una joven pareja acababa de instalarse. Ambos edificios eran idénticos al suyo.

-Muy bien, ahora ¿están todos bien?

Todos ellos hicieron que sí con la cabeza. Un enorme foco les enfocaba desde la calle.

-¿No hay nadie más en las casas? -siguió preguntando el policía.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, como pueden ver no podemos sacarles por la calle, así que lo intentaremos por los jardines. No se asusten ¿de acuerdo?. Tenemos que sacarles de aquí porque no sabemos cuan estables son sus casas en este momento. Por eso no deben entretenerse a hacer maletas ni bolsas. Solo pónganse algo de abrigo y salgan a sus jardines. Unos bomberos muy amables ya les están esperando.

Así los cinco habitantes de esas tres casas fueron desalojados esa misma noche. Una vez en la calle, les hicieron una revisión médica, y el oficial Hirose Minamino les contó que por causas aún desconocidas el túnel que estaban haciendo de acceso al metro justo delante de sus casas había cedido.

En medio de sentimientos de impotencia y desconcierto, sin entender qué pasaba, ni recibir más información, ellos y los que vivían cerca fueron llevados a pasar el resto de la noche en un hotel. Pero él ya no pudo dormir más esa noche. Tan solo se duchó y se sentó en la cama a esperar la llegada del nuevo día.

Cuando por la mañana bajaron a desayunar, pudieron ver como las autoridades intentaban mantener la prensa lejos de ellos. ¡Sólo faltaba eso!. Pensó dirigiéndose hacia el comedor del hotel, pero sin ánimo de desayunar, pues tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

A media mañana llegó el oficial. Les reunió a todos en la sala y les habló con voz segura sobre lo que había ocurrido. Les aseguró que en un par de días podrían pasar por sus casas a recoger sus pertenencias, y que en cuanto fuera posible les dejarían volver a sus casas. Pero que por el momento, por seguridad era preferible que se quedaran en el hotel. Si alguno de ellos prefería acudir a algún familiar no había problema, pero si no era el caso la administración pagaría su estancia en dicho hotel.

Él no tenía a quien acudir. Sus abuelos hacía años que habían muerto, él ni siquiera les había conocido. Por otro lado sus padres murieron cuatro años atrás dejándolo solo en este mundo. Así que volvió a su habitación. No valía la pena ir al colegio por un sólo día de clase que quedaba, y además no tenía ni su uniforme ni sus libros, tampoco podía escuchar su música porque no la había cogido. Por la tele sólo daban imágenes del espectacular agujero en frente de su casa, y por alguna extraña razón había perdido el sueño. Así que no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar. Sentarse y esperar.

Pero por desgracia no tuvo que esperar demasiado. A media tarde, haciendo zápping en la tele, vio una imagen que le marcó para toda su vida. Su casa cediendo y desmoronándose en ése enorme agujero. Toda su vida estaba en ésa casa, y ahora ésta ya no estaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Así que salió corriendo, sin siquiera cerrar la televisión. El anciano del número cuatro intentó detenerlo a la salida de la habitación sin éxito alguno. Por lo que el hombre llamó al oficial Minamino para prevenir-le de la llegada del desesperado muchacho del edificio número seis.

Mientras, él, ajeno a esa llamada, corrió por las calles tanto como sus delgadas y esbeltas piernas le permitieron. Pero en cuanto llegó a su calle, un cordón policial no le dejó avanzar.

-¡NO!. ¡DEBO PASAR!. ¡MI CASA!. ¡MIS COSAS!. ¡MI VIDA!. ¡MIS RECUERDOS ESTÁN EN ESA CASA!. ¡.¿NO LO VEE?.!- gritó mientras entre dos agentes le reducían.

-Cálmese joven -le dijo el oficial

-¡Cómo quiere que me calme!. ¡SUÉLTEME!. ¡SUÉLTENME LES DIGO!.

-Debe calmarse joven.

-¡DÉJEME PASAR! -dijo con una autoridad en la voz que casi hizo flaquear al policía.

Pero en ese momento se acercó otro hombre vestido de blanco.

-QUIERO… EXIJO PODER PASAR -se agitaba entre los fuertes brazos del policía que enseguida pidió ayuda al enfermero.

-Joven estate quieto, o será peor para ti.

-¡.¿PEOR QUE PERDER-LO TODO?.!. ¡SUÉLTENME LES DIGO!.

-Cálmate o no tendré otro remedio que...

-¡Váyase al cuerno! Oiga.¡déjeme pasar!. ¡MI CASA! -empezó a gritar mirando hacía dónde su casa solía estar.

Pero no pudo decir mucho más porque de repente notó un pinchazo en el muslo, y en segundos empezó a sentirse mareado, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Oía voces a lo lejos, pero no podía distinguir qué decían. Los párpados le pesaban horrores, no podía abrir los ojos. Dejó pasar un rato y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez sus ojos le obedecieron. La habitación era blanca, y estaba llena de luz que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y las voces habían callado.

-Hola muchacho. ¿Me oyes?

Alguien le hablaba a su derecha. Giró la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con una joven mujer. Que le sonreía.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-No lo sé -contestó francamente-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital del centro. ¿Te llamas Kaede Rukawa verdad?

-Eso creo -dijo todavía medio desorientado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un hospital?

-Veo que conservas tu humor. Eso es bueno. No, no te levantes todavía. Podrías marearte. Tuvieron que sedar-te, sabes.

-¿Por qué? -no recordaba como había llegado al hospital.

-Porque tuviste un ataque de nervios. Pero haremos una cosa. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Hn.

-Te traeré algo para comer y cuando acabes, que estarás un poco más despejado, hablaremos de tu futuro, ok?

-¿Mi...? -intentó preguntar completamente desorientado. La cabeza le estaba matando y no conseguía entender nada.

-¿Te apetece un poco de arroz?

Kaede solo atinó a hacer un gesto con los hombros y cerrar definitivamente los ojos para que la luz no le dañara más. Si solo ese dolor de cabeza disminuyera un poco.

Unos diez minutos más tarde se encontraba comiendo un horrible arroz de hospital, apelotado y sin sabor. Tras unas cucharadas lo dejó. Le estaban entrando náuseas.

-¿De que quería hablar? -Dijo enfrentando a la joven que le observaba. Se sentía incómodo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

-No estoy seguro -tenía la sensación de haberlo perdido todo pero no sabía si era una pesadilla o era real.

La mujer le contó lo ocurrido dulcemente, y a medida que ella lo explicaba él fue recordándolo todo. Cerrando lo ojos como reacción al dolor punzante y creciente en su pecho. Una mano suave se puso encima de la suya.

-Kaede,… ¿puedo llamarte Kaede?

-Haga lo que quiera -dijo él completamente incapaz de asimilar todo lo que ocurría.

-Kaede, ya sé que esto va a resultar muy duro para ti. Mientras dormías, me he leído tu expediente.

-¿Expediente?. ¿Qué expediente? -preguntó completamente perdido.

-El que el que hicieron de ti los servicios sociales al morir tus padres. He visto que hace un año que dejaste de recibir la visita semanal de una asistente social. Ya sé que eres suficiente mayor pera vivir solo sin que te controlen más que una vez cada dos meses, pero...

-¿Pero...? -dijo Kaede empezando a temer lo que le venía encima.

-Ahora la situación es distinta. Cuando tus padres,..., cuando todo aquello ocurrió la asistente juzgó más apropiado para ti no sacarte de tu casa porque era donde tú te sentías seguro. Por eso se hizo una excepción contigo y no fuiste a un centro para menores, para acabar en un orfanato o con una familia de acogida.

-Señorita todo eso ya lo sé -dijo él enfadado y a la vez espantado por lo que se veía venir.

-Ya pero ahora la situación ha cambiado. Han pasado cuatro años, y a tu edad lo normal sería que hiciera años que estuvieras con una familia. Pero ahora no tienes ni tu propia casa ni familia, lo que nos pone a todos en un aprieto.

-¿Y es culpa mía por haber perdido la casa?

-¡NO!. ¡Claro que no! Por eso se te dará otra de similar,...

-¡Como si eso lo arreglara todo!. ¿Verdad?

-NO, eso no lo arregla. Por éso estoy yo aquí. Ya sé que lo has perdido todo otra vez. Sé que es duro.

-¿Qué va a saber usted?. ¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo, si ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es estar solo?

-Kaede, créeme yo sí lo sé. Y también sé que antes te quedarías en la calle que tener que ir a vivir con una familia de acogida -Kaede le miró a los ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, supo que ella decía la verdad-. Te entiendo, yo me sentí igual. Tenía también diecisiete años cuando perdí a mis padres, mi casa, mi hermano. Todo.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé. Sé que es duro, pero para eso estoy aquí. A mi me mandaron con una familia que aunque eran fantásticos no eran mi familia. Juré que si podía evitar que otros pasaran por lo que yo pasé lo intentaría. Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Quiere que me vaya a vivir con una familia?

-No, a menos que lo desees. Y no me hables de usted que me haces sentir muy mayor, tan solo nos llevamos unos años. Me llamo Kaho, Kaho Kisama -la chica calló un momento y luego siguió con su explicación-. Una familia que cuide de ti está bien cuando eres pequeño, pero a los diecisiete y habiendo demostrado que eres autosuficiente…, sé que no funcionaría. No funcionó conmigo, y quiero evitar que te ocurra lo mismo, es por eso que quiero proponerte un experimento. Estoy intentando sacar adelante un proyecto de ayuda para adolescentes en tu situación. Sólo para aquellos cuya adaptación a una familia sería más traumática que beneficiosa. Darles otra opción que no sea la de las familias de acogida. A tu edad el orfanato tampoco me agrada, porque en menos de unos meses tendrías que abandonarlo y estarías igual. Sin un lugar dónde vivir.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones?

-Intentar que construyas tu propio hogar. Ayudar a que eso sea posible dentro del sistema. Pero el jefe de servicios sociales le parece que un joven de tu edad no puede tirar adelante un hogar completamente nuevo para él, solo. Yo sé que serías capaz de hacerlo, pero no me dejarán ponerte en tu nuevo piso solo.

-¿Por qué? He vivido solo cuatro años.

-Escúchame Kaede, sé que te sientes impotente, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que ofrecerte una especie de trato. Si no lo aceptas acabarás con alguna familia de cualquier parte del país.

-¡NO!

-Pues escúchame. El estado te dará una indemnización cuantiosa por la casa, y todo lo que perdiste. Pero como eres menor no te dejarán tocar ni un duro de ese dinero. Te darán una casa de protección oficial, pero no te dejarán vivir en ella solo, porque eres menor. Mi plan es éste: Hay otros chicos de tu misma edad que se encuentran en situaciones parecidas. Han huido de casa, han perdido a sus padres, han tenido problemas de todo tipo. Si hubiera suficientes agentes sociales y suficientes casas de protección oficial quizá podríamos crear un plan para que todos empezarais una nueva vida con supervisión al principio, pero con el tiempo,... ya sabes como funciona esto. Pero no hay ni personal ni espacio para ello. Y mucho menos dinero. Por lo que me es imposible empezar este proyecto. Además primero tendría que demostrarles que puede funcionar. Porque como ya te he dicho ellos creen que no iría bien. Ahora bien, tu caso es distinto, tú tienes dinero, tendrás tu casa. Pero seguirás siendo menor.

-Y...

-Si me ayudaras a echar para adelante mi proyecto de viviendas tutelada para adolescentes, en ese caso acabarías con una casa similar a la que tenías y sin más supervisión que una visita mía cada dos meses, como antes.

-Dónde está la trampa.

-No hay trampa, sólo que tendrías que compartirlo con alguien más

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de compartir?

-Hay otros chicos y chicas en situaciones similares a la tuya. Yo estoy convencida que para todos vosotros sería mucho mejor poder rehacer vuestra vida con alguien a vuestro lado que realmente sepa qué estáis pasando, que con alguna familia completamente desconocida. Sólo no te dejarán estar. La ley lo prohíbe explícitamente, ya hicieron una excepción contigo cuando tenías trece años pero ahora… Kaede puede que funcione si estás acompañado… Pero mis jefes creen que no pueden poner a un par de adolescentes a vivir solos. Yo creo que sí. Y si tú me ayudaras a probarles que puede funcionar, de aquí a un tiempo seguramente nadie tendría que pasar por lo que yo pasé.

-¿Vivir con alguien a quien no conozco de nada?

-Elijas lo que elijas será alguien a quien no conozcas de nada. Si eliges el método convencional será una familia entera, si eliges ayudarme será alguien que está en tu misma situación, con quien podrás hablar, y que te entenderá.

-¿No tengo opción verdad?

Ella no contestó. Se levantó y mirando por la ventana dijo:

-Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pedirte que pongas todo lo que te darán en este intento. Pero si saliera bien Kaede… Sé lo impotente que te sientes por no tener nada, pero empeora cuando te encuentras encerrado en una casa que no es tuya, bajo las normas de una familia que tampoco es la tuya. Por muy buena intención que ellos tengan te invade la rabia. Rabia contra el destino que te lo arrebata todo, pero que no conforme con eso te hace bailar como a un títere una música que no te gusta. Y no puedes culpar a esa familia porque ellos solo intentan ayudar, y cuanto más se esfuerzan más encerrada te sientes, hasta que deseas huir. Las cosas siempre se complican a partir de ahí.

Se giró con los ojos empañados y, tras una leve y triste sonrisa, pidió disculpas.

-Siento decirte todo esto. Y si mi jefe me oyera me mataría por hablar así de las familias de acogida, pero… No puedes imaginar por lo que pasé. No quiero que nadie tenga que pasar por eso. Y aunque es egoísta pedirte que inviertas tu casa y tu dinero en ello, tu situación es ideal para demostrarles que lo que propongo no es descabellado, y que puede funcionar. Porque tú mejor que nadie sabes que puedes echar para adelante una casa, incluso si tienes que compartirla con otro chico de tu edad. Por supuesto que hay a quien lo de las familias de acogida les funciona de maravilla. Pero no creo que tú seas de esos, como no lo fui yo. Además a partir de cierta edad nunca funciona.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -dijo finalmente Kaede. No encontraba justo que tuviera que ceder su casa para tal experimento, pero la perspectiva de vivir con una familia de acogida, o peor en un orfanato le ponía los pelos de punta.

* * *

**Grissina**_: hace unos años, en Barcelona, un error de cálculo de los ingenieros que se encargaban de construir una nueva línea de metro, acabó en una situación así. Un boquete en la calle que se llevó por delante la estabilidad de todos los bloques cercanos. Decenas de familias lo perdieron todo y cuando empecé esto, dos años después del accidente, el barrio del Carmel todavía no había conseguido volver a la normalidad. De allí salió la idea de este fick. Va dedicado a esa gente que lo perdió todo. Espero que pronto todo quede en solo un amargo recuerdo. Muchos ánimos des de Santvi._


	3. Volver a empezar

**VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

Dos semanas más tarde Kaede recibió la casa de protección oficial que le habían prometido. Kaho, la asistente social, le acompañó a verla por primera vez a primera hora de la mañana.

-Kaede, creo que he encontrado a alguien con quien quizá te llevarás bien. Él se fue de casa hace dos semanas.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió el moreno.

-Su padrastro le pegaba. Intentó llevarse a su madre con él, pero ella está embarazada y no quiso dejar a su marido. Tras una paliza monumental el chico se marchó de la casa. Ha pasado una semana en un centro para indigentes, hasta que pude convencerlo que tenía que dejar que le visitara un médico. Me costó horrores, le dan pánico los hospitales.

Mientras hablaban, Kaede inspeccionaba la casa. Era parecida a la suya. Con dos pisos, uno con una cocina con barra americana que daba a un comedor de medidas contenidas, luego una sala, un baño, y una habitación de huéspedes. Arriba un par de habitaciones amplias, un pequeño despacho y otro baño. Estaba amueblada solo con lo más básico. Pero no había ni un cuadro en las paredes, ni un objeto que diera vida a la casa.

-¿Tampoco en éso puedo elegir verdad?

-Kaede no te pongas así lo hemos hablado ya muchas veces. Sabes que es lo mejor. Además seguro que os llevareis bien.

-¿Que edad tiene?

-Diecisiete, como tú. Y también juega al baloncesto. Es un chico muy agradable, cuando le comenté la posibilidad de vivir con otro chico de su edad, la idea le encantó.

-¡Que ilusión! -dijo sarcásticamente abriendo todos los cajones de la cocina para ver qué contenían.

-Venga, hombre no seas así. Parecía muy predispuesto. No creo que te de problemas. Además, no te vendrá mal convivir con alguien.

Kaede solo le miró con desagrado por el comentario.

-¿Bueno y qué te parece la casa? No has dicho nada de ella desde que hemos llegado.

-Vacía, e impersonal.

-Eso tiene arreglo. No te lo había dicho pero han hecho ya un ingreso en tu cuenta. Ya dispones de una parte de la indemnización. Así que esta tarde vamos de compras.

-¿Pero no dijiste que no podría tocar ese dinero?

-Pero yo sí. Necesitas ropa con urgencia, y ropa para el hogar, y supongo que una lavadora no os irá mal tampoco. Y...

-¿Y una vida feliz? -añadió él con sarcasmo.

-Vamos Kaede, sabes que no puedo hacer más de lo que hago, pero te prometo que todo irá mejorando ya lo verás. De momento por hoy podrás dejar el hotel, y venir a dormir aquí si te apetece. Oficialmente esto ya es tuyo. Bien, la mitad. La otra mitad será para el pelirrojo.

-¿Pelirrojo? -dijo deteniéndose de golpe. No podía ser que fuera él.

-Sí, ¿no te lo he dicho? Hanamichi es pelirrojo. ¿Suena extraño verdad? Es porque su abuela no era de aquí, era de Escocia o Irlanda no lo sé muy bien. Vino con los primeros ingleses.

-¿Hanamichi Sakuragi? -dijo ahora sí muy asustado y sorprendido.

-¿Le conoces?

¿Que si le conocía?. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? Claro que le conocía si el muy idiota se había metido en su vida ya hacía más de dos años y no parecía que fuera a salir de ella precisamente. Además no podía creer que fuera el Idiota quien hubiera vivido tal calvario. ¡Pero si en la escuela siempre era todo risas y barullo!

-¿Él sabe que es conmigo con quien tiene que compartir piso?

-Bueno no recuerdo si le dije tu nombre. Pero al decirle que jugabas a baloncesto se puso muy contento. Estaba muy ilusionado. Tras el infierno que ha pasado, creo que esta idea le pareció la gloria.

Kaede no dijo nada más. Pero su mente trabajaba deprisa. ¿Compartiría su casa, su vida, con el pelirrojo?. ¡Eso era genial!. Pero duraría muy poco. El pelirrojo no querría quedarse cuando supiera quien era él. Estaba convencido que preferiría el centro de indigentes a vivir bajo el miso techo que él. Esa idea le retorció el corazón. ¿Pero y si aceptaba? Después del infierno que había vivido, quizá esta idea no le pareciera tan mal, pero ¿y él?. ¿Podría vivir con el pelirrojo? No solo estaba el problema que el pelirrojo le odiara, sino también la atracción que él sentía por el idiota ése. No sabía cuando había empezado, pero ya hacía algún tiempo que era consciente de que le gustaba Hanamichi. No podía explicar porqué, pero había algo de ese idiota que le atraía. ¿Su físico perfecto y exótico?. ¿Su vitalidad?. ¿Su fortaleza?. ¿Su bondad? No lo sabía. Quizá era todo. La cuestión es que él sabía que no era muy buena idea ponerlos los dos debajo el mismo techo.

-Kaho... cuando sepa quien soy no va a querer -dijo, no sé si compungida, enfadada o simplemente tristemente.

-¡Pero que dices! Seguro que le hace ilusión vivir con la estrella del baloncesto de Kanagawa.

-Lo dudo -Kaede no sabía como exponer-le el problema-. Kaho de verdad, no es buena idea.

-Kaede ya estoy harta de que te quejes. Sé que no te agrada la idea de compartir la casa pero es o esto o nada.

-El problema no es este de verdad. Pero él...

-¡Él se mostró muy interesado en mi idea desde el principio, ¡no como tú!. ¡Además ya ha firmado los papeles! -acabó diciendo con la voz un poco alzada la chica.

-Bien. ¿En ese caso estamos obligados por ley a convivir, verdad?

-Y más os vale que no tengáis muchos problemas, porque sino no solo os enviarán con una familia de acogida, sino que os ganareis a una enemiga. Y créeme, no queréis tenerme de enemiga.

-Prometo hacer cuanto pueda -dijo Kaede con una media sonrisa en su cara. Hanamichi no podría negarse a quedarse. ¿O sí? La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

-Y ahora vamos, que tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que comprar.

Salieron, y pasaron el día encerrados en unos grandes almacenes comprando de todo. Sábanas, toallas, manteles, una lavadora, lámparas para las habitaciones, un equipo de música, un espejo para el baño, comida para un par de días, productos de limpieza, muebles, y finalmente ropa para Kaede.

De su casa los bomberos habían podido salvar muy pocas cosas, y la ropa que tenía era escasa. Kaede aprovecho para comprarse un par de prendas un poco atrevidas. Normalmente solo usaba ropa deportiva, tejanos a lo mucho, pero sabiendo con quien iba a vivir, le vinieron ganas de tener en el armario algo un poco más...

-Definitivamente estos pantalones parecen hechos a tu medida, pero...

-¿Pero? -preguntó dudoso Kaede mirándose en el espejo. Quería tener algo con que intentar seducir al pelirrojo, pero se sentía muy inseguro.

-Que no son aptos para todos los públicos, solo eso -dijo Kaho que no podía evitar comerse al joven moreno con la mirada.

-Entonces me los quedo -dijo Kaede a la dependienta que, como Kaho, estaba en shock-. ¿Oiga, me oye? -le repitió Kaede a la chica que seguía embobada mirándole las largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones de cuero negro que se arrapaban a él como una segunda piel, y que le marcaban descaradamente el paquete y el trasero.

Esa noche ellos dos fueron los últimos en salir del centro comercial. Kaho le acompañó hasta la casa, y una vez allí, le dio un juego de llaves, una tarjeta con todos sus teléfonos, por si necesitaba localizarla, y le dijo:

-Mañana te llamaré por si necesitas algo. Por la tarde vendré con Hanamichi para que se instale. Cuídate ok? Y no vayas a dormir tarde.

-¡Kaho que no soy un niño! -dijo en broma Kaede.

En las dos últimas semanas, Kaede había encontrado en Kaho una buena amiga. En muy poco tiempo ella había conseguido meterse en su corazón. Había conseguido que desapareciera la capa de hielo que le protegía, o le aislaba, según se mire, del mundo exterior. Con ella podía hacer broma, y hablar casi de cualquier cosa sin sentirse forzado, o intimidado. Hacía ya tiempo que Kaede no conocía nadie con quien se encontraba así de a gusto. Desde que su madre murió, para ser exactos.

-Buenas noches Kaede.

-Buenas noches Kaho.

Se sentía extraño entrar en una casa que sabía que era suya pero que no lo era. Todas la luces estaban apagadas, el color blanco de las paredes, y los pocos muebles junto con la absoluta ausencia de decoración la hacían tan impersonal que incluso para él era fría.

-Mañana me dedicaré aquí a bajo, hoy empezaré por arriba.

Y así lo hizo. Una vez arriba puso sábanas en las dos camas, y unas colchas para dar color. Azul la suya, roja la de Hanamichi. Había tenido que elegir él muchas de las cosas para la habitación de Hanamichi. Las compró pensando en él, pero a su gusto. Así que no sabía si le gustarían. ¿Aunque porque preocuparse por ello, si lo más probable era que con solo verle se marchara para siempre?

Tenía que intentar alejar esos pensamientos, e intentar dejarlo todo tan acogedor que al pelirrojo le dieran ganas de quedarse, aunque fuera con él. ¿Para ello había comprado como un poseso con Kaho, no? Un par de cojines negros quedaban perfectos en esa cama. Las cortinas eran de un color naranja suave, que supuso que de día darían una bonita tonalidad a las blancas paredes de la habitación con la luz del sol. La lámpara de la mesita era un mono. No pudo evitarlo. Cuando las vio, esa y otra que era un zorro, el impulso de comprarlas fue superior a él. Si a Hanamichi no le gustaba ya se las quedaría ambas él. Colocó en el baño dos juegos de toallas, unas blancas para Hanamichi, otras negras para él. Puso los jabones que había comprado en la estantería, así como un par de cepillos de dientes y pasta dentífrica de menta. Luego sacó de la bolsa la alfombra de cuadros rojos, amarillos, naranjas, marrones, y negros para la habitación de Hanamichi. Para la suya había escogido una con cuadros en distintos tonos de azul, blanco, negro, y algún verde. Combinaba muy bien con la colcha azul claro y con los cojines azul oscuro, casi negro. Le gustaban las sábanas oscuras. Las suyas eran azul oscuro, las de Hanamichi eran granates. Aunque había comprado un juego de repuesto blancas por si acaso al pelirrojo le gustaran claras. Ahora, tras una hora de ir arriba y abajo colocando parte de las compras de la tarde, parecía que como mínimo el piso de arriba tenía un poco más de vida y calidez. Solo faltaban un par de toques más. Un par de lámparas. Eso de las bombillas colgando le daba escalofríos. Y unas cortinas también para su habitación. Blancas.

Había elegido la habitación del este para Hanamichi. A él no le gustaba que el sol le despertara por las mañanas, en cambio amaba ver el anochecer así que había elegido para si la del oeste. Luego guardo toda su ropa nueva en el armario, y se metió en la cama. El resto de la casa tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Estaba agotado.

* * *

Cuando despertó era media mañana. Con toda la calma del mundo se duchó, y bajó a desayunar. Las bolsas con la compra del día anterior todavía estaban esparcidas por el mármol, excepto las cosa de nevera que estaban con bolsa incluida apelotonadas en el refrigerador. Lo sacó todo y se dispuso a volverlo a meter, esta vez con un poco de orden. Luego acomodó en los armarios de la cocina los paquetes de pasta, arroz, y otros alimentos en conserva que habían comprado con Kaho. Se hizo un bikini frío porque no tenía el tostador para calentarlo, y un zumo de naranja. Tras desayunar, salió de la cocina dispuesto a adecentar un poco esa casa.

En el sofá de la sala colocó un fular estampado con motivos tribales africanos, y un par de lámpara de pié metálica de líneas modernas quedaba muy bien. Estaba a punto de colocar la lámpara en el techo cuando sonó el timbre. Eran los del centro comercial que traían la compra del día anterior. La lavadora, y otros electrodomésticos, como un microondas, una batidora o la tostadora que fueron repartidos por la cocina. Unos taburetes que colocó debajo la barra americana que separaba la cocina del comedor. Una mesa con cuatro sillas para dicho comedor Porque la que había en la casa estaba tan destartalada que se caía a pedazos. Un puff para apoyar los pies en el salón, al lado del sofá. Un televisor, también para el salón. Tres cómodas, una para cada habitación. Un espejo de cuerpo entero para el recibidor, con un perchero de pie. Y plantas para la terraza, la galería y unos geranios para cada ventana. Ya puestos aprovechó para limpiar un poco el jardín delantero de malas hierbas, al de detrás de la casa le echó un vistazo, pero estaba tan dejado que parecía una selva, y decidió que ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante. Tras colocarlo todo, la casa empezaba a tener otro aire. Acabó de distribuir lámparas, y cuando ya sólo le faltaba encontrar dónde guardar los manteles, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Había pasado toda la mañana enfrascado con la decoración y se había olvidado de comer. Ahora eran ya las tres de la tarde, y esa debía ser Kaho, con Hanamichi. Se acercó a la puerta y pudo oír la inconfundible voz del pelirrojo que le preguntaba a Kaho:

-¿Oye estás segura que se instaló ayer?

-Sí. ¿Es impresionante lo que ha hecho con la casa verdad? -Dijo la chica mirando las ventanas todas con geranios y las cortinas que ondeaban con la brisa de primera hora de la tarde.

-Sí, cuando vinimos anteayer, me pareció fría e impersonal, ahora sin embargo parece otra. ¿Y lo ha hecho con solo un día y medio?

-Solo medio. Ayer fuimos de compras.

-A parte de ser un "As" con la decoración, ¿ese chico misterioso es sordo?

-No. ¿Por qué? -preguntó Kaho extrañada por la pregunta.

-Porque has llamado tres veces y todavía no ha abierto.

Kaho se echó a reír con la ocurrencia de Hanamichi. Luego Kaede decidió abrir la puerta de una vez. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Al abrir la puerta podría haberse escondido detrás de esta para retrasar el momento de verse de cara, pero solo habría servido para eso, para retrasarlo. Así que se armó de valor y abrió de golpe sin esperar y se quedó delante de la puerta plantado esperando su reacción.

-¿Rukawa? -preguntó Hanamichi muy sorprendido, casi con la boca abierta.

-Pasad por favor -dijo apartándose para que pudieran entrar.

-Vaya cambio Kaede -dijo Kaho- la casa está casi irreconocible.

-No Kaho, ahora está habitable -dijo fríamente. No podía evitarlo, si solo hubiera habido Kaho le habría dado las gracias por el cumplido y le habría enseñado todas las habitaciones con ilusión, pero Hanamichi hacía que sus autodefensas se pusieran al máximo, y con ello su voz volvía a sonar fría y su cara dejaba de ser expresiva.

-Lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy sorprendida.

Kaede siguió sin decir palabra. Y extrañamente Hanamichi tampoco. Kaho notó enseguida que el aire se había tensado de golpe. Quizá Kaede tenía razón y esos dos no podrían vivir juntos.

-Si no os importa, no he comido todavía -dijo Kaede entrando en la cocina comedor, y colocándose tras el mármol. Abrió un cajón y sacó de él un delantal muy original que simulaba un esmoquin blanco. Luego abrió la nevera, y empezó a sacar cosas, para hacerse algo para comer.

-¿Habéis comido? -preguntó al ver que, Kaho sentada en un taburete y Hanamichi desde la puerta todavía con la boca abierta, le miraban sin decir nada.

-¿Kitsune? -Repitió éste que todavía no asimilaba que fuera el Kitsune su nuevo compañero de casa, ni que éste se lo tomara tan bien.

-Idiota -dijo harto de que el pelirrojo no reaccionara.

-¿Oye a quien le dices Idiota?

-A ti -dicho eso se giró y de espaldas a ellos sonrió por debajo la nariz, como mínimo el insulto había servido de algo.

-No gracias Kaede, nosotros ya hemos comido -dijo ella.

Había decidido hacer algo rápido. Puso agua a hervir para hacer un poco de pasta, y la plancha a calentarse para hacer un poco de lomo. Un vez la pasta en el cazo, lo tapo y se dirigió a Kaho. (No se atrevió a hablarle a Hanamichi):

-¿Mientras esto se hace, queréis ver el resto?

-¡Oh si, nos encantaría!. ¿Verdad Hanamichi?

Éste se encogió de hombros. Hanamichi no parecía él. Tan callado, tan modosito. Pensó el moreno.

-La habitación de abajo todavía está por arreglar, igual que el despacho de arriba. La sala tampoco está muy acabada pero ya habrá tiempo -iba diciendo Kaede a medida que entraban y salían de las estancias de la casa-. Tu habitación, la mía -dijo señalando ambas puertas, esta vez dirigiéndose por fin a Hanamichi-. Voy al baño.

Les dejó en la puerta de la habitación de Hanamichi y se metió en el baño pero no cerró la puerta del todo para poder oír qué decían. Sabía que con él delante Hanamichi nunca diría si le gustaba.

-¿Kaho, por qué no me dijiste que se trataba de Rukawa?

-¿Habrías preferido una familia al otro lado del país?

-Sí. No. No lo sé. Pero yo no puedo vivir con él Kaho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nos mataremos antes de llegar al fin de semana.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no nos llevamos bien -Hanamichi no sabía qué decirle.

-Sí, eso ya me lo dijo él.

-¿Él lo sabía? -dijo Hanamichi con sorpresa.

-Sí. Le preocupaba que no quisieras vivir con él -al oír eso Kaede pensó que quería poder taparle la boca a Kaho con cinta aislante. Todavía no habían entrado en las habitaciones. Seguían en el pasillo.

-¿Y él no se quejó cuando supo que era yo el otro chico?

-Bueno, se sorprendió bastante, y luego me dijo que tú nunca aceptarías.

-¿Y qué sabrá él de mí? -Dijo mosqueado.

-Hombre no iba tan desencaminado, al fin y al cabo acabas de decir que no quieres...

-Ei ei ei, que yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que no podemos, no que no quiera.

-Él cree que le odias -dijo Kaho entrando por fin a la habitación del este.

-Yo no le… -empezó a decir Hanamichi siguiéndola dentro- ...odio. ¿Ésta es mi habitación? -Dijo Hanamichi. Para poder oír lo que ahora decían Kaede tuvo que salir del baño y ponerse al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Uauuu!. ¿Ha quedado preciosa, no crees? -Dijo Kaho.

-¿Esto lo ha hecho el Kitsune?

-Sí.

Perfecto, le había gustado. Kaede tenía la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima, un peso muy pesado. En silencio bajó las escaleras. No le gustaba escuchar a escondidas, y además la pasta ya debía estar lista. Cuando terminaba de preparar la carne llegaron Kaho y Hanamichi de arriba.

-¡Kaede, ha quedado precioso!

Kaede hizo un poco de reverencia para agradecer el cumplido y se sentó sin decir nada en la mesa para comerse la comida. Kaho y Hanamichi se sentaron a su lado para acompañarle.

-Chicos ahora que estamos todos, hay un par de normas que deberéis cumplir. Me fío de vosotros, ok, así que no me defraudéis.

-¿Defraudarte?. ¡yo nunca haría tal cosa! -dijo Hanamichi recuperando su habitual sentido del humor. Eso quería decir que Hanamichi aceptaba quedarse, hecho que hizo casi sonreír a Kaede.

-Ahora no viene al caso porque estáis de vacaciones. Pero en cuanto empecéis las clases otra vez confío en que os comportareis e iréis a dormir temprano, no llegareis tarde a clase, ni haréis locuras.

-Kaho no somos niños precisamente -se quejó Kaede

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él -añadió Hanamichi.

-Muy bien, solo tenía que asegurarme. Ahora a lo que realmente os interesa.

Entonces Kaho les explicó el funcionamiento de las vistas de ella, su tutora, u otros agentes sociales, y todo el tema de la economía.

-¿Entendido? -dijo finalmente.

Ambos chicos hicieron que sí con la cabeza.

-Por lo que refiere al orden de la casa, es cosa vuestra. Y yo no me meteré a menos que vea esto hecho una pocilga.

-Me parece de coña. Aunque por mi parte puedes estar tranquila -dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Hanamichi, quieres que yo...? -Dijo entonces Kaho.

-No Kaho, quedamos en que lo haría yo. Que él sea el Kitsune no cambia nada. De verdad -dijo Hanamichi muy serio. Más de lo que Kaede lo había visto nunca.

-Bien en ese caso os dejo muchachos. Todavía tengo que hacer unas gestiones, para que mañana mismo podáis ir a comprar.

-Tranquila Kaho, no habrá problemas -le aseguró Kaede.

Mientras Hanamichi le acompañaba a la puerta, Kaede se puso a fregar los cuatro cacharros que había ensuciado, su plato y su vaso.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber que detrás de él Hanamichi estaba parado mirándole sin decir absolutamente nada. Aún así se giró y se quedaron unos momentos mirándose a los ojos como no habían hecho en años.

-¿Crees que podemos hacerlo? -Preguntó Hanamichi sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azul oscuro que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

-Sí -fue la simple respuesta de Kaede. Y en realidad era verdad. Si ponían cada uno un poco de su parte, estaba convencido que podían convivir perfectamente. Que el pelirrojo aceptara quedarse le había puesto optimista de golpe. Es más esperaba que podían llegar a ser amigos. Aunque en el fondo lo que quería era un poco, bastante, mucho más que eso.

-Muy bien. Ahora debo contarte un par de cosas -dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose todavía más serio.

-¿Quieres sentarte? -Le ofreció Kaede al ver que Hanamichi no se movía. Hanamichi no contestó, pero se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Tomó aire y empezó:

-Rukawa... -No le parecía adecuado empezar a contarle todo eso llamándolo Kitsune.

-Kaede -le interrumpió el moreno- si vamos a vivir juntos llámame Kaede.

-Muy bien, pues. Kaede, como acabas de decir si vamos a vivir juntos hay un par de cosas que deben quedar claras. No me gusta la idea de vivir contigo. Seamos realistas, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero ahora las circunstancias no nos dejan elegir, así que por mi parte haré cuanto esté en mi mano para hacer esto lo más llevadero posible. Solo te pido una cosa. Que seas sincero. Debo reconocer que prácticamente no te conozco, pero tú a mí tampoco. Y hay un par de cosas que creo debes saber. No me gusta hablar de esto, así que no me interrumpas, ok?

Kaede hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza. Nunca había oído al pelirrojo en ese tono, serio, frío, casi le daba la sensación de estar oyéndose a si mismo.

-Está bien. No sé que te ha contado Kaho. Porque como has oído antes yo ni sabía que serías tú con quien viviría así que empezaré por el principio. Ahora hará cinco años, mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón. Luego mi madre estuvo con una gran depresión, y un compañero de trabajo de mi padre empezó a venir a casa a hacerle compañía -a medida que el relato iba avanzando, Hanamichi bajó la cabeza y empezó a hablar jugando con sus propias manos-. Él era un hombre amable y atento que se preocupaba por ella, y por mí. Nos cuidó en esos momentos difíciles, mi madre se enamoró, y al año de salir juntos se casaron. Pero una vez metido en casa permanentemente, descubrimos que lo que parecía un ángel era un demonio. Siempre estaba de mal humor, nada de lo que mamá o yo hacíamos estaba bien, y él siempre era la víctima. Al principio incluso conseguía hacerme sentir mal conmigo mismo. Luego empezó a pegar a mamá. Yo no me di cuenta hasta pasados unos meses. Cuando una -Hanamichi calló un momento- una noche la oí gritar, y entré corriendo a su habitación. Él la azotaba con el cinturón. Yo me lancé encima de él. Pero él era -volvió a hacer una pausa. Seguía con la cabeza gacha y si no hubiera hecho esas pausas la voz se le habría quebrado -es, más fuerte que yo. Esa fue la primera vez que me..., en mi propia casa, por haber intentado proteger a mamá -volvió a parar.

Tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños, todo él estaba empezando a temblar. Kaede estaba alucinado de que esas confesiones salieran de Hanamichi para él. Quería aliviar su sufrimiento pero no sabía si un acercamiento sería muy bien recibido por parte del pelirrojo. Así que como le había prometido, le dejó continuar.

-Cada semana eso se repetía y se repetía. Hasta que hace dos semanas le dije a mi madre que teníamos que marcharnos de esa casa, o acabaría matándonos. Pero ella no quiso saber nada. Yo no quería irme sin ella. Empezamos a discutir -Hanamichi volvió a parar esta vez porque su voz se había roto finalmente-. "Snif", nunca antes había discutido así con mamá. Ella no se da cuenta que ese monstruo la está matando. "Snif" Ella empezó a gritar, yo le grité también, le dije que él era un hijo de... -Una lágrima solitaria cayó en el mármol de la cocina- y ella me abofeteó. Me pegó. "Snif" Mi madre. Para defender-lo a él. Entonces cogí mi ropa y me fui. No les he vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos.

No hubo más lágrimas ni reproches, ni lamentos, y Kaede no sabía que hacer. Pero no se atrevía a moverse, a tocarle. Esta vez Hanamichi estuvo un buen rato callado acompasando la respiración. Luego volvió a hablar.

-Y no quiero volver a ver a ese cabrón jamás. En el asilo para indigentes me dieron una cama hasta que Kaho me encontró, y me ofreció una vida lejos de ellos, o de ningún otro adulto que pudiera hacerme algo similar. Me ofreció una vida en una nueva casa y yo acepté sin siquiera saber que tendría que compartirlo todo con alguien. Luego me contó esta parte, pero yo ya había decidido no volver a vivir con alguien como él. Tampoco me dijo era que era contigo que tendría que compartir mi nueva vida. No me malinterpretes, no me importa compartir. Solo que... -en ese momento Hanamichi volvió levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero sin rastros de lágrimas, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Kaede pensó que no había cosa más dulce que ese idiota que tenía delante.

-Hanamichi... -intentó intervenir Kaede. Y estoy segura que si el otro no le hubiera cortado se habría acercado a él para abrazarle y quizá robarle un dulce beso.

-No espera Kaede, no he terminado. Durante estas semanas que he estado fuera, sé que Tsukihiro, mi padrastro, y mamá me han estado buscando. Él es un hombre de negocios bastante conocido y si se supiera todo esto su carrera se iría al carajo, por esto me buscan. No quiero que me encuentren, pero tarde o temprano supongo que darán conmigo. Cuando eso pase, no te metas. ¿De acuerdo? Él puede ser muy peligroso. Hablo en serio. Por eso, mientras no me encuentre, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, ni siquiera mis amigos saben dónde estoy o con quien estoy. Así cuando él les pregunte no tendrán que mentir. Él sabe cuando alguien miente, tiene una especie de don para detectarlo, así que si por casualidad nunca te pregunta algo, no le mientas, aunque eso signifique que de conmigo; Eso es preferible a que le mientas. Prométeme-lo. Si no puedo confiar en ti en eso me iré ahora mismo -Hanamichi dijo esto último mirándole directamente a los ojos, hasta el fondo de su alma.

-¡NO! -se le escapó a Kaede-. No es necesario que te vayas. Te prometo que no le mentiré a ese desgraciado.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Hanamichi volvió a bajar la vista.

-Bueno -dijo Hanamichi rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos-. Ahora ya sabes como están las cosas.

-Gracias -dijo Kaede desconcertando a Hanamichi.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por contármelo. Tú me has pedido sinceridad y has sido sincero -luego de una breve pausa añadió-. No creo que Kaho te haya contado nada de mí.

-¿No has oído lo que he dicho? Ni siquiera sabía con quien iba a vivir.

-¿Has visto las noticias últimamente? -le cortó para evitar la discusión.

-Algo. ¿Por qué?

-Mi casa era la que se cayó en el agujero del metro. Vivía allí solo desde que mis padres murieron cuando yo era un crío. No tengo más parientes, y todo lo que tenía estaba en esa casa. Como si algo pudiera compensar haberlo perdido todo me han dado la mitad de esta casa, y un dinero que se acabará pronto.

-¿Pero por qué no has pedido más?

-Porque no hay más. Tampoco me gusta hablar de esto pero si no quieres que te encuentren no te metas mucho en mi vida.

-¿Me estás amenazando? -Hanamichi no podía creer que después de haber confiado en el Kitsune por una vez este fuera a traicionarle tan vilmente, y sobretodo en ese tema.

-Claro que no idiota. Pero hay una periodista que me persigue para que le venda mi historia. Si ella te mezcla en eso tu padrastro te encontrará enseguida. Hazme un favor, y hazte-lo a ti mismo, si se acerca a ti, no le cuentes nada de nada a esa mujer.

-Siento haber desconfiado de ti -dijo Hanamichi-. No sabía...

-Tú lo has dicho antes, no me conoces -Kaede estaba un poco resentido con Hanamichi por creer que iba a hacer algo tan vil como delatar-le. Pero por otro lado no quería que su primera tarde juntos empezara con una discusión. Además antes de eso le había hecho prometer no mentir porque realmente el pelirrojo creía que le importaba lo suficiente como para encubrirlo mintiendo por él. Era un pensamiento alentador-. Tranquilo. Ahora tú también sabes como están las cosas.

Hanamichi asintió, pero no dijo nada. El silenció volvió a establecerse. Ambos estaban recopilando información intentando hacerse un mapa mental de cuan graves estaban las cosas para ambos.

Finalmente Hanamichi se fue a desempacar y Kaede siguió poniendo lámparas en el piso de abajo. Así pasaron la tarde. Hasta que el sol se puso y con la llegada de la noche volvieron a encontrarse. Cenaron en silencio lo que Kaede había cocinado. Cuando acabaron Hanamichi empezó a ayudar a recoger la cocina, no le parecía bien no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el otro ya había cocinado para él, no podía esperar que también le fregara los platos.

-Mañana cocinaré yo -dijo secamente Hanamichi. La verdad es que no sabía como hablar con Kaede. Desde que se conocían solo lo habían hecho a gritos y bofetones, pero ese no era el mejor método si querían convivir. Y necesitaba quedarse en esa casa, no podía volver a la suya. ¡Antes se iría al centro de indigentes otra vez!

Ante el ofrecimiento de cocinar Kaede dejó lo que tenía en as manos, se paró y le miró. No dijo nada, pero el pelirrojo lo entendió perfectamente.

-¿Qué?. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?. ¿Es que crees que eres el único que sabe preparar cosas buenas? -Gritó enfadado el pelirrojo. Pero se enfadó más cuando Kaede medio sonrió al oírle-. Eres un engreído, estúpido zorro, ahora te las apañarás tú solo con esto. Por idiota. ¡.¿Cómo crees que te puedes reír de mí así?.!. ¡Es que no respetas nada ni a nadie, algún día alguien te bajará los humos, ya lo verás! Engreído patán... -Hanamichi salió de la cocina gritándole barbaridades al moreno, que quedó solo lavando los platos.

-Idiota -murmuró pensando en que había malinterpretado su sonrisa. Sí que primero había pensado en lo peligroso de comer en algo cocinado por Hanamichi, pero en cuanto éste comentó lo hacer cosas ricas… Quería decir que le había gustado lo que había cocinado, por eso había sonreído. El muy idiota no lo entendió.

-¡Te he oído!- Gritó Hanamichi des de las escaleras. No era verdad, no había oído nada, pero estaba segurísimo que en el mismo momento que había salido de la cocina Rukawa le había insultado con su usual "idiota".

Cuando Kaede subió a su habitación para ir a dormir vio la puerta de la habitación de Hanamichi entreabierta. La luz del monito estaba encendida dando una suave luz rojiza a la habitación. Algo se movía a dentro, Hanamichi. Pero no se atrevió a entrar para decirle buenas noches. Simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto, se quitó los pantalones, y los zapatos, se puso la camiseta que usaba para dormir y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Pero este ya estaba ocupado.

-¡Eiii!. ¿No puedes llamar antes de entrar? -gritó enfadado Hanamichi que también había ido a lavarse los dientes.

-Ni que no nos hubiéramos visto antes Do'aho -Dijo Kaede entrando tan tranquilamente en el baño, aunque Hanamichi solo vistiera unos slips negros.

Ante la sorprendida y enfadada mirada del pelirrojo entró en el baño, se lavó los dientes y volvió a salir. Diciendo un quedo "buenas noches" antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Pero aunque había fingido toda la naturalidad del mundo en el baño, en cuanto entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se lanzó a la cama y se abrazó a la almohada sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y, recordando la impresionante imagen del pelirrojo casi desudo detrás de él en el baño, se durmió.

* * *

Estaba en medio de un sueño muy tranquilo en el que se encontraba cálidamente recostado en el fuerte pecho de Hanamichi, tumbados en un prado a la sombra de unos cerezos en flor, con pétalos cayendo por doquier, y con los dedos del pelirrojo liados en su pelo sedoso, jugando. El pelirrojo iba a besarle cuando algo le despertó. Algo no estaba bien. Muy dormido intentó descubrir el motivo por el que se había despertado.

Encendió su luz. Solo oyó la lluvia cayendo tranquilamente en la calle. Pero eso no era lo que le había sacado del séptimo cielo, porque ni siquiera llovía fuerte, no había relámpagos ni truenos. Solo agua cayendo sosegadamente al otro lado del cristal, con un murmullo casi imperceptible pero agradable.

Confundido volvió a cerrar la luz y se tumbó para buscar la posición para volver a dormir. Entonces vio el motivo de su despertar. Había luz al otro lado de la puerta. ¿He mencionado que no le gustaba la luz por las mañanas? Eso es porque la luz le despertaba. Como acababa de ocurrir-le. Se levantó con la firme intención de cerrar la dichosa luz, pero al cerrar la del baño vio que la de la habitación de Hanamichi también estaba encendida. Pensando que éste se habría dormido con la luz abierta empujó la puerta para entrar lo más sigilosamente posible y cerrarla. Pero Hanamichi no dormía. Estaba sentado en la ventana, con ésta abierta y la lluvia entrando a la habitación con el aire fresco de la noche de verano, empapándole por completo.

-¿Hanamichi? -dijo para que notara su presencia.

-¡Joder, que susto! -exclamó Hanamichi que se había asustado con el sigiloso movimiento de Kaede.

-Lo siento.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó el pelirrojo sin moverse de lugar y con la vista clavada a la oscuridad de la noche.

-La luz me despertó -no sabía que decir. Había entrado enfadado con el pelirrojo por haberse dejado la luz abierta, pero el enfado le había marchado al verle con el mismo atuendo que llevaba en el baño (los slips negros), sentado en el alféizar de la ventana completamente empapado, y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Era una imagen de foto. Tan sigilosamente como había entrado, salió a por su móvil. Cuando volvió, Hanamichi seguía en el mismo lugar. Le sacó una foto. El ruido del teléfono distrajo a Hanamichi de sus pensamientos.

-¿No habías vuelto s dormir?

-He ido a por el móvil.

-¿Para? -preguntó extrañado. ¿Para que querría el móvil a esas horas?

-Creí que estaba sonando -parecía que no se había dado cuanta de la foto-. ¿Y tú, no puedes dormir? -preguntó entrando más en la habitación y sentándose en la cama todavía por deshacer, para desviar la atención de Hanamichi de su móvil.

-No -dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Estas muy hablador no?

-La noche, y la lluvia me agradan -dijo llanamente como si eso explicara su repentino interés por lo que le ocurría al pelirrojo.

-Eso lo explica todo -dijo sarcásticamente Hanamichi.

Quedaron un poco en silencio pero finalmente Hanamichi dijo.

-Pensaba en mamá -por unos momentos no dijo nada, y luego siguió-. Ella,... , yo la quiero sabes,... pero ,..., no podía quedarme más tiempo. Él me habría matado. Ella lo sabe, y aún así me pidió que me quedara.

Hanamichi bajó la cabeza, y una lágrima le rodó por la cara hasta caer en el suelo confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que entraban por la ventana.

-Ese hombre me lo ha quitado todo. Mi madre, mi casa, mi vida. Desde que él entró en ella todo ha ido para mal. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Saber que todo es culpa mía. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo con la medicina de papá,... él... él seguiría todavía conmigo, y con mamá -Hanamichi había empezado a llorar en un llanto ahogado y sincopado.

Kaede no lo resistió más. Se levantó y le abrazó fuertemente. Hanamichi se dejó abrazar. Y con ese sentimiento de ternura que le transmitía Kaede en ese abrazo, arrancó en un llanto aún más desgarrador. El corazón de Kaede se rompía al oírle llorar así. Hanamichi que siempre radiaba felicidad, fuerza y energía desbordante, ahora se acurrucaba en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tranquilo Hanamichi, ya pasó -intentó calmarle Kaede. Acariciándole la cabellera y susurrándole al oído.

-¿Oh Kaede, que no lo ves? Ella no me ama. Ella... ella... le eligió a él. Y todo por mi culpa.

-Hanamichi no fue culpa tuya, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

-Yo podría haber evitado que papá muriera si no me hubiera peleado con esos tipos.

-Aún así, hay cosas que marca el destino y que por mucho que quiera uno no puede cambiar -dijo Kaede no sé si pensando en la muerte del padre de Hanamichi, en la de sus propios padres, en el derrumbamiento de su casa, o en el hecho de haberse enamorado del pelirrojo como había hecho. De repente se encontró pensando en una vieja historia que su madre le contara cuando era un crío, acerca del abuelo y el destino de la familia. Un pinchazo en el corazón le hizo alejar sus pensamientos de su familia y sus secretos perdidos.

-Mi madre sabe que fue culpa mía. Por eso me odia -siguió insistiendo Hanamichi.

-Estoy seguro que ella te ama.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? pensó él.

-Pero le ama más a él.

-Hanamichi... -solo podía apretarle fuertemente contra su pecho para intentar calmar ese dolor. Pero en el fondo ambos sabían que eso que decía era cierto. Y nada hace más daño que la verdad.

* * *

**Grissina**_: bueno, no podreis quejaros, que este ha sido largo! _

_Me arriesgué a subirla aún y no tener el final, pero salió bien. Gracias por los reviews._

_Ran, espero que este capitulo aclare tus dudas. _

_He de confesar que mi intención ya era la de confundir al personal, por eso en el primer capitulo no hay nada que pueda delatar al prota, excepto para las/os muy observadoras/es, como Elena (shadir), que se dio cuenta enseguida que era Hana porque perdió a su papá y se sentía culpable por ello._

_Espero seguir reciviendo vuestras opiniones con más reviews, aunque no sea una historia nueva me encantará saber que sigue gustando._

_hasta pronto._

_y _

_"no dejeis de dejar reviews!" _

_(¡Ala ya salió la horrible rima otra vez!) _**XD**


	4. Primeros pasos

**PRIMEROS PASOS**

La mañana siguiente Kaede se despertó al oír ruido abajo. Acostumbrado a vivir solo se sobresaltó. Se levantó deprisa pero sigilosamente. Pero cuando pasó por la habitación de Hanamichi se dio cuenta que quien estaba abajo era el pelirrojo, y no un ladrón o un asesino. Sonrió por su estúpida equivocación y se metió en el baño. Realmente cuando iba medio dormido le costaba arrancar máquinas.

Todavía riéndose de si mismo Kaede salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hanamichi que estaba subiendo para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo, le vio salir del baño por entre las barras de la baranda. El pelirrojo se quedó estático ante la visión del cuerpo de Kaede, todavía goteando, saliendo desnudo del baño en dirección a su habitación. Kaede tan solo llevaba una pequeña toalla negra en la cabeza, nada más. Hanamichi se quedó observándole pasar, sin mover ni un músculo y casi sin respirar. Uno pensaría que habiendo jugado en el mismo equipo por más de dos años, deberían haberse visto suficientes veces como para que ese espléndido espectáculo no le cortara la respiración. Pero eso no había sido así. Por alguna extraña razón parecía que casi nunca coincidían en los vestuarios y mucho menos en las duchas. Kaede solía quedarse el último para disfrutar de la ducha tranquilo y solo. Hanamichi en cambio siempre tenía prisa por salir. Cuando no eran sus propias costumbres las que evitaban el encuentro, eran los miembros del equipo, que a todas horas intentaban que esos dos pasaran juntos el menor tiempo posible para que no estallara una tercera guerra mundial. El caso era que casi nunca habían coincidido, y cuando había ocurrido había estallado una de sus típicas peleas.

Ahora, pero, Hanamichi pudo ver porque medio Kanagawa suspiraba por Kaede Rukawa. Ya que el otro medio lo hacía por Akira Sendoh. Mal le pesara las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso, como solía decir su padre.

Kaede tenía realmente un cuerpo escultural. A Hanamichi que le gustaba dibujar, reconoció en el moreno una perfección en cada una de sus curvas que le dejó pasmado. El muy cabrón era perfecto. Si hasta ahora albergaba la posibilidad de encontrarle algún fallo por dónde atacarlo acababa de confirmar que su físico era tan podridamente perfecto que casi le asaltaron toda clase de pensamientos lascivos.

Pero en cuanto esto ocurrió, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar. Mientras esperaba a que el moreno bajara para desayunar juntos, recordó todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Desde el momento en que llegó a la casa y le vio seguro de si mismo parado en la puerta, el impacto de verlo cocinar con ése delantal puesto. ¡Y las mejoras en la casa! Era impresionante como había logrado crear, con cuatro cosas, ambientes tan agradables. Y al entrar en su habitación por primera vez. Todo parecía estar hecho para él. Incluso la lamparilla del monito le hizo gracia. La conversación que tuvo allí con Kaho, y luego la que tuvo abajo con Kaede. La pelea que habían tenido tras la cena, la vergüenza de sentirse desnudo cuando Kaede entró en el baño tan campante para lavarse los dientes, y lo mal que se había sentido esa noche al ver que empezaba a llover. De pequeño las tormentas le daban algo de miedo, y por eso cuando llovía su madre se quedaba con él. Pensar en su madre otra vez lo había desarmado completamente. Cuando recordaba como había acabado en los brazos de Kaede llorando como un niño pequeño se le subían los colores de la vergüenza. ¿Él, el gran Tensai, llorando en brazos del zorro apestoso? Pero en ese momento suerte tuvo de tenerle cerca. Como Kaho le había dicho, Kaede era un buen oyente, y además era sensible y cariñoso. No recordaba tanta ternura en un abrazo desde Miki. Pero no quería pensar en él.

En unos minutos bajó Kaede, que encontró a Hanamichi sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra comiendo galletas distraída-mente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días- dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado y sirviéndose zumo.

-Buenos días- contestó un poco cortado Hanamichi que al verlo recordó la imagen del joven saliendo de la ducha en cueros. Kaede le miró intrigado preguntándose porque el pelirrojo estaba tan callado.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Kaede volvió a subir a la habitación sin decir nada, y bajó con su mochila en la espalda y un balón en la mano. Ya estaba en la puerta, cuando pensó que quizá debiera decirle al pelirrojo que se iba.

-¡Salgo!- gritó des de la puerta. La abrió y salió.

-¿Donde vas?- preguntó Hanamichi saliendo del salón dónde había estado viendo la tele. Pero el moreno ya se había ido.

-Será...- una larga cola de insultos salieron de él, que volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Kaede empezó a caminar por el barrio. Localizó la tienda de víveres que les dijo Kaho, una pequeña librería que con suerte tendrían también algo de música. Un videoclub, y una tienda de ropa. No había muchos comercios. Un par de bares, y una panadería al lado de la farmacia. Entró en ella y compró cacao de labios, y preguntó por el ambulatorio más cercano. Tres calles más arriba le dijeron. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, la entrada al parque central. No quedaba muy lejos de la casa y había un par de canchas de baloncesto y espacio para correr.

Kaede dejó a un lado la mochila, y la sudadera, cogió el balón y jugó. Hacía días que no lo hacía y lo echaba mucho de menos. Ese balón nuevo no era como el suyo anterior, ni las deportivas, ni siquiera la cinta negra de su antebrazo. Se sentía raro. Quizá pasó demasiados días sin coger un balón. Quizá debería haber comprado el mismo modelo de deportivas que tenía antes. Pero su presupuesto actual no le daba para tanto. Echaba de menos el tacto suave de su balón de piel. Este de goma no iba mal, pero no era lo mismo. Luego de un rato de lanzamientos, no muy acertados se sentó. Si tuviera sus walkmans escucharía el disco preferido de su madre, y quizá así esa angustia que tenía en el pecho le dejaría respirar por un rato, pero no los tenía. Ni el disco tampoco. Ni ese ni ninguno. Todo se encontraba debajo la montaña de runa que se acumulaba dentro el enorme boquete abierto en medio de la calle, dónde su casa había caído hacía ya dos semanas.

-Vaya Rukawa, eres caro de ver últimamente -Akira Sendoh se había sentado a su lado-. ¿Qué, descansando? -Le preguntó siempre sonriendo.

Kaede ni siquiera le contestó. En otras circunstancias, habría hecho lo que siempre hacía levantarse, lanzar-le el balón e intentar ganarle. Aunque nunca lo había logrado, estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero hoy sabía que no ganaría, y no estaba de humor para perder nada más. Por eso simplemente se levantó, tomó su bolsa y se fue.

-Un día de estos conseguiré que me prestes atención Rukawa. Ya lo verás. Todavía no sé cómo pero ya lo descubriré -murmuró para sí Akira Sendoh mientras observaba al chico de hielo saliendo del parque.

Cuando llegó a casa subió a ducharse. En la cocina había una olla en los fogones, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Era ya mediodía cuando bajó a la cocina en pantalones cortos y camiseta de manga corta. Parecía que por fin el verano había llegado, porque el calor era casi insoportable. Pero Kaede no estaba mentalmente preparado para lo que vio al entrar a la cocina:

Hanamichi en jeans ceñidos, sin la camiseta, con los cascos puestos bailaba desenfrenada y sensualmente en medio de la cocina mientras preparaba la comida.

Kaede tuvo que recular y volver al pasadizo dónde se recostó en la pared para recobrar el aliento. Una vez que su ritmo cardíaco se hubo normalizado, tomó aire y entró de nuevo en la cocina. Ahora Hanamichi bailaba una pieza más lenta ya que se balanceaba de un lado a otro gesticulando con la cara la letra de la canción.

Hanamichi iba a dar una vuelta sobre si mismo cuando le vio. Se detuvo de golpe, dando un salto atrás que le hizo desequilibrarse, y casi se va al suelo.

-¡Pero qué haces!. ¡Kitsune animal. ¡¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto?.!. ¡¿Como se te ocurre acercarte así?.!. ¡Sin hacer ruido!. ¡.¿No ves que me has asustado?.!. ¡.¿No habías salido?.!. ¡Eres un estúpido, mira como me va el corazón por tu culpa!- le gritó enfadado el pelirrojo con la mano en el pecho desnudo intentando normalizar la acelerada respiración y con las mejillas sonrojadas por haber sido pillado bailando.

-¡Y a mí! por tu culpa, idiota -susurró entre dientes Kaede, con problemas para mantener su postura fría.

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Hanamichi confundido porque no estaba seguro de lo que había oído.

-¡Que ha sido por tu culpa idiota! -Gritó enfadado más consigo mismo por perder los papeles que con el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa?

Kaede no se dignó ni a contestar. Mientras pasaba a su lado para coger el mantel para empezar a poner la mesa le tocó los cascos que habían quedado colgando de su cuello. Hanamichi que no supo qué contestar a eso le dijo:

-¿Además cuando has llegado?

-Hace rato -contestó escuetamente Kaede poniendo la mesa para ellos dos. Pasado un rato le preguntó-. ¿Dónde estabas?

Hanamichi no acababa de creerse que el Kitsune estuviera intentando mantener una conversación con él. Al moreno le pasaba algo.

-Estaba en el jardín. Intentaba arreglarlo. Está muy dejado pero es bastante grande. Supongo que una vez arreglado puede quedar muy bien. Como no tengo nada más que hacer he decidido que intentaré arreglarlo. En casa me ocupaba del jardín. He pensado que podría ocuparme yo de él, ya que tú has arreglado la casa por dentro, yo lo haré por fuera. Si no te importa.

-Ésta también es tu casa, Torpe.

Kaede siguió poniendo la mesa, pero unos segundos después añadió:

-Gracias por preguntar -aunque luego no volvió a hablar en toda la comida.


	5. Distancia

**DISTANCIA**

La casa en unos días había cobrado vida. Realmente el Kitsune tenía buen gusto comprando y decorando, y como él mismo había proclamado Hanamichi era bastante mañoso con las cosas del jardín. En lo referente a los quehaceres de la casa nunca hablaron directamente de ellos, pero enseguida parecieron ponerse de acuerdo. Al mediodía la cocina era cosa de Hanamichi, por la noche le tocaba a Kaede. Por lo referente a la limpieza general, quien ensuciaba algo, lo limpiaba.

El primer día que fueron a comprar Kaede pudo ver que Hanamichi, contrariamente a lo que había esperado, sabía comprar. Es decir se fijaba en las ofertas, compraba sólo lo necesario, y siempre el producto más barato o por defecto el que tuviera mejor relación calidad precio. Además tanto en eso como en la casa era ordenado y bastante pulcro. Luego cayó en la cuenta que quizá su familia nunca fue muy acomodada económicamente por lo que lo de ahorrar no le era nuevo.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, pero quizá eso era sólo porque entre ellos no había habido ninguna gran pelea. Pero tampoco volvió a haber ninguna gran conversación. Es decir se saludaban, pero lo hacían como dos extraños que se encuentran una mañana en el bar del hotel dónde han dormido, sabiendo que nunca más se volverán a ver. Su relación era distante y fría. Kaede, que tenía miedo que la proximidad lo descubriera ante el pelirrojo, iba con su autodefensa al máximo estaba gélido con el pelirrojo y éste, que no entendía qué ocurría, intentaba evitar-le al máximo para evitar esos silencios que tanto le incomodaban.

A las dos semanas, Kaho fue a verles. Como acostumbraba a pasar cada mañana, Kaede había salido solo diciendo "¡Salgo!" pero sin dar ni razones ni explicaciones, por lo que cuando la chica llegó encontró a Hanamichi solo. Éste no había vuelto a preguntarle al moreno a dónde iba. El segundo día lo había visto irse con la bolsa de deporte y un balón en las manos por lo que no le fue difícil deducir dónde se iba cada mañana el moreno.

Kaho le encontró lleno de barro removiendo la tierra de la mitad del jardín.

-¡Hanamichi! -Le llamó ella entrando en el jardín.

-¡Kaho que alegría verte! Pensaba que no vendrías hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Ya lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme que todo va bien.

-Bueno, si quieres saber si ambos seguimos vivos y la casa en pie puedes estar tranquila.

-Ei Hanamichi ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Por qué pones esta cara?. ¿No van bien las cosas?

-¿Que cosas Kaho? Me siento como viviendo en la casa de un extraño -Hanamichi dejó la pala que tenía en las manos e indicó a la muchacha que sentara con él en un par de sillas viejas que había allí.

-Kaho, no sé si esto funciona. Es decir, sí funciona, pero no funciona. Vivir con él es como vivir sólo pero sin las cosas buenas de vivir solo. ¡Yo ya sabía que él era frío, pero en el fondo pensaba que en casa quizá no lo sería tanto!

-Y no lo es. Es muy buen chico. Y es agradable estar con él.

-¡Pues si tan agradable te resulta convivir con un cubito de hielo quédate tú con él!

-Vamos Hanamichi no será para tanto.

-Sí lo es. El primer día cuando te fuiste pensé que quizá le había juzgado precipitadamente, que quizá era más como tú me lo describías. Cuando le conté lo de mi padre, y lo de Tsukihiro y mi madre,... me derrumbé, sabes. Cuando te lo conté a ti..., Ni siquiera había llorado el día que me marché de casa. No pude. Pero no sé porqué, contándoselo a él no pude evitarlo. ¡Oh Kaho me sentía tan estúpido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contándole mis penas al Kitsune! Desde que lo conozco que nos hemos hecho la vida imposible el uno al otro, y ahora... Pero me sorprendió. En vez de reírse de mí simplemente me abrazó. Y fue maravilloso Kaho, en ese momento sentí que alguien me quería, dejé de sentirme solo. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hacía que eso no me ocurría? Y el Kitsune, ¡él!., el zorro apestoso, el engreído patán de Rukawa, precisamente él consiguió que me sintiera bien. Pero la mañana siguiente... Desde entonces todo ha ido enfriándose, enfriándose, enfriándose. Hasta que en estos momentos cuando ambos estamos en la casa parece que de repente la casa se haya movido al polo sur, con los pingüinos, del frío que hace.

-¡Que exagerado eres!

-NO Kaho no exagero. Pero antes de vivir aquí, cuando estábamos juntos como mínimo discutíamos y con ello... no sé, nuestra relación no era la mejor seguramente, pero... como mínimo había alguna relación entre nosotros. Ahora es que ni esto. Me siento enjaulado, y solo. Y no quiero llamar a los chicos por lo de Tsukihiro. Ellos me harían compañía pero no puedo mezclarlos en esto.

-Hanamichi ya sabes que si le denunciases...

-No puedo Kaho, ya hablamos de esto. Mamá... y luego está el bebé. NO, no insistas.

-Está bien como quieras, sólo que todo sería más fácil si...

-Todo sería más fácil si el Kitsune pusiera un poco más de su parte. Yo es que no sé como lo hace él pero yo no puedo vivir más así, sin hablarnos, sin compartir nada. Por ejemplo: cada mañana se va a primera hora a entrenar. ¿Tú crees que me ha dicho nada?. ¿Qué le costaba decirme de ir con él? No hablaríamos, pero como mínimo practicaríamos juntos. ¿Joder llevamos jugando en el mismo equipo dos putos años! No es que me entusiasme hacer nada con él, pero seguro que sería mejor que esto. En vez de eso, se va sin decir nada y no vuelve hasta la hora comer. Luego sube a su habitación y duerme. Cuando se despierta o pulula por la casa o sale vete tu a saber dónde otra vez sin decir nada.

-Quizá no sabe como decírtelo.

-Que tal: "Voy a practicar. ¿Vienes?". Ya sé que son cuatro palabras seguidas pero aun así no creo que sea tan difícil la verdad.

-¿Y mientras él te ignora tú que haces?- preguntó curiosa Kaho.

-Trabajo en el jardín. Cuando me levanto me pongo a arreglarlo hasta que hago la comida. Por la tarde o me siento en el sofá a ver la tele, o vuelvo a salir. Una tarde intenté salir a pasear, pero pasear solo no me gusta. Es aburrido. Hecho de menos a los chicos.

-Quizá él piensa que prefieres quedarte en el jardín a ir con él, y por eso no te ha dicho nada.

-¡Ya! como él no sabe que lo que más me gusta es jugar al baloncesto. ¿verdad?- Hanamichi estaba desquitándose de todos los nervios que había acumulado en los últimos días.- Mira, da igual. Yo que sé. Cuando empiecen las clases todo será distinto. Volveré a ver a los chicos y al equipo, y dejaré de sentirme solo. Total quedan sólo tres semanas más. Mientras Tsukihiro no me encuentre hasta entonces... Porque una vez empiece el curso no podré evitar que de conmigo tarde o temprano¿verdad?

-Si no quieres cambiar de colegio no.

-¿Y separarme de mis amigos y de los chicos del equipo?. ¡Si mira! No. Además queda solo un año, no quiero cambiar ahora, ya han cambiado suficientes cosas en mi vida. Estoy convencido de que quiero volver a Shohoku -hizo una pausa como pensando en lo que acababa de decir y...- ¡Socorro!.¿He sido yo quien ha dicho que quiere volver al colegio?. ¿Ves lo que este zorro está haciendo conmigo?

-Jajajajjaaj -rió Kaho-. Mientras sigas manteniendo tu sentido del humor creo que no me preocuparé demasiado.

-Kaho eres mala.

-¿Hanamichi has visto que hora es? Tengo que irme que me esperan para comer, dile a Kaede que he venido ok?

-Lo haré, tranquila.

-Y tranquilo que estoy segura que pronto todo se arreglará. Hasta pronto guapísimo.

-No tardes en volver Kaho. ¿Me lo prometes? Necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

-Puedes hablar con...

-No se puede hablar con él. Solo discutir. Prométeme que volverás pronto.

-Te lo prometo -la chica le besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

* * *

**Grissina:**_ bueno hasta ahora la historia ha tenido muy buena crítica, espero que siga así. _

_Un par de vosotras me ha pedido ya el lemon, no se que deciros, haberlo haylo, pero... bueno ya lo veréis cuando llegue el momento. Solo que tendréis que tener paciencia..._

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!


	6. Algo cambia

**ALGO CAMBIA**

Kaede estaba tumbado en su cama. Había dormido un rato y se acababa de despertar. Hoy había vuelto a aparecer por el parque el plasta de Akira. Últimamente se aparecía muy seguido y eso no le agradaba. Una cosa era jugar contra él de tanto en tanto para intentar ganarle, otra muy distinta era tener que aguantarle cada día y que le observara entrenar, criticando sus errores y elogiándole por las cosas más sencillas. Con él allí era imposible concentrarse. Habría dado lo que fuera por cambiar a ese plasta por Hanamichi. Aunque ello hubiera llevado peleas y gritos, como mínimo sería mejor que la gélida monotonía que se había instalado en esa casa que todavía no sentía como propia.

Aunque hoy había ocurrido algo que le sorprendió. En llegar a casa, Hanamichi, como siempre, ya tenía la comida a medio hacer y cuando bajó del baño para comer la mesa estaba puesta y la comida acabada. Kaede se estaba empezando a preocupar. El pelirrojo había empezando a dejar de hablar por hablar, su mirada se había apagado un poco, y eso le daba pánico. Pero no sabía como remediarlo. Los dos se habían sentado en la mesa pero en vez de comer con ese incomodo silencio que se había adueñado de la casa desde los primeros días, Hanamichi había intentado volver a hablar.

"Kaho ha venido esta mañana" había comentado antes de terminar el arroz. Kaede había levantado la mirada del plato para verle a los ojos e intentar hacerle saber que le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo. Para que no callara.

"Le he dicho que se tranquilizara que ambos estábamos vivos y que la casa seguía en pie." Kaede no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste ante ese comentario. Porque ambos sabían que Hanamichi se estaba muriendo de soledad. Él llevaba solo muchos años, estaba acostumbrado, pero Hanamichi hasta ahora había tenido a su madre a su lado, y ahora ni siquiera tenía a sus amigos.

"Le he comentado que cada día sales a entrenar por las mañanas". Hanamichi había dejado esa frase al aire como esperando su respuesta. Pero una vez más él no sabía qué decir así que quedó callado, pero al hacerlo vio que otra vez Hanamichi volvía a apagarse. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle algo para que él no pensara que no le interesaba lo que le decía.

"Hoy me he encontrado a Sendoh". Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"¿Al puercoespín?" contestó sorprendido Hanamichi, pero contento de poder seguir conversando, aunque fuera sobre ese idiota. "Seguro que quería espiarte para poder ganarnos en el próximo partido. Si cree que sabiéndose tu juego de memoria va a poder ganarnos está muy equivocado. El año que viene, seré yo quien le gane y no va a poder evitarlo, ya lo verás. Este genio no va a dejarse ganar por él nunca más. Ni por ti tampoco, zorro engreído. Este año seré mejor que tú y que todos" Había estallado con su habitual tono de tensai que Kaede tanto creía odiar pero que últimamente tanto había echado de menos.

"Pues no sé como vas a hacer todo esto que dices si no has entrenado en quien sabe cuanto tiempo" Había respondido.

Kaede había estado esperando cada día unos minutos detrás de la puerta justo después de salir para ver si el pelirrojo se animaba a seguirle, pero ninguna vez lo había hecho. Siempre salía al jardín y se ponía a arreglarlo. Parecía que el pelirrojo prefiriera estar solo con esas plantas que con él.

Hanamichi respondió a su crítica con su habitual verborrea de insultos, y exclamaciones de yo soy el más mejor y por lo tanto sé más que el resto del mundo etc, etc, etc. Tras un breve intercambio de sus usuales idiotas, como te atreves zorros engreídos, idiotas y patosos. Kaede subió a la habitación. Podría decir que a Kaede no le gustaba pelear con Hanamichi, pero eso no era del todo verdad, le gustaba sacar al pelirrojo de sus casillas y que se pusiera suficiente nervioso como para no poder ligar más de tres palabras seguidas, lo encontraba divertido. Y aunque le hubiera gustado poder decir que en esos días se habían hecho amigos, de lejos prefería poder decir que habían vuelto a pelear a decir que habían vuelto a no hacerlo, a no hablar, al silencio. Por eso el moreno se encontraba en su cama sonriendo tristemente, pensando que quizá todo estaba recuperando algo de su antigua vida en esta nueva normalidad. Una normalidad extraña, y a la que no le veía ni futuro ni sentido, pero la cual no podía eludir, ni evitar.

Por otra parte Hanamichi se encontraba en el jardín pensando en lo que Kaede le había dicho ese mediodía. La verdad es que tenía razón. No había cogido un balón en semanas. Y lo echaba de menos. Volver a sentir la satisfacción de ver entrar la bola por el aro, o de saber que podía saltar más alto que el resto de jugadores y con ello coger todos los rebotes, porque quien controla los rebotes, control el partido, recordó. No podía seguir sin hacer nada o perdería lo que tanto le había costado aprender.

De repente Hanamichi se puso de pie y casi corriendo entró en la casa, se cambió de ropa, hizo su bolsa de deporte, tomó su balón, y salió de la casa ahora sí corriendo. Cuando llegó al parque, y vio la cancha se puso nervioso. Dejó la bolsa y empezó a moverse. Al principio estaba un poco patoso, pero a medida que pasaba el rato volvía a recordarlo todo. Más de cuatro horas estuvo en el parque. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era casi había anochecido.

Volvió a casa andando despacio, casi paseando. La luz rojiza del anochecer lo inundaba todo. "Al Kitsune le gustan las puestas de sol" Pensó Hanamichi. "Seguro que ahora está en casa sentado en su ventana mirando al horizonte". Y eso es lo que el pelirrojo esperaba encontrar, pero al llegar a casa se encontró que esta estaba cerrada. No había luz a dentro. Kaede no estaba. Hanamichi buscó en la bolsa pero no encontró lo que buscaba, ya que se había dejado las llaves dentro la casa.

-¡Genial!. ¿Y ahora que hago?

Se sentó en las escaleras esperando que Kaede no tardara en volver. Pero los minutos pasaban y Kaede no llegaba. Pasó una hora y ni rastro del moreno. La noche por suerte era cálida, porque Hanamichi no había cogido nada de abrigo. Cuando estaba por dar la segunda hora de espera Hanamichi empezó a preocuparse. "¿Dónde se habrá metido este zorro? Quizá le haya pasado algo". Cansado de esperar de brazos cruzados, Hanamichi saltó la verja del jardín, y por la tubería escaló hasta su habitación, dónde estaba casi seguro que encontraría la ventana abierta. No lo había hecho antes porque la tubería no estaba en muy buen estado, y ahora que había vuelto a la cancha no quería lesionarse por la estupidez de haberse dejado las llaves a dentro. Pensar en lesionarse de nuevo le daba pánico. Además nunca pensó que el Kitsune tardara tanto. La prueba del estado de la tubería fue el "clonk" que sintió justo en el momento en el que estaba agarrándose a su ventana, finalmente el tubo había cedido a su peso y había caído abajo. Se sentía como un ladrón en allanamiento de morada, sólo que era su cuarto dónde estaba entrando. Dejó la bolsa, y se encaminó al baño. Tras una ducha bajó a la cocina. Obviamente hoy tendría que hacerse él la cena.

Había acabado de cenar, y Kaede todavía no aparecía. Que extraño, normalmente el moreno no solía tardar tanto, era muy puntual para las horas de las comidas. ¿Y si realmente le había ocurrido algo? Hanamichi estaba cansado, y tenía ganas de irse a la cama, pero estaba preocupado, y sabía que no podría dormirse hasta saber que el otro no le había pasado nada. Que no se llevaran a las mil maravillas no era motivo para desearle ningún mal, por mucho que él fuera el primero en decirle barbaridades a la cara, en realidad, aunque no lo entendía muy bien, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido al moreno para que tardase tanto. Al final decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el barrio para ver si encontraba al Kitsune.

Pasó por el parque, por las calles cercanas a la casa, incluso se acercó al centro de atención primaria. Pero nada. Cuando volvía a casa vio un letrero que indicaba el camino hacia la playa. Quizá al Kitsune le gustara el mar. Se encaminó hacia allí. Tras andar diez minutos llegó a la playa. El olor a sal y el murmullo de las olas lo inundaban todo, aunque en la oscuridad no se distinguía dónde acababa la arena y empezaba el agua. Hanamichi empezó a pasear por la arena, no sé si esperando encontrar al Kitsune dormido en ella, o simplemente atrapado por el encanto de la noche. Pero no lo encontró en la playa. No había nadie, la verdad es que ya era un poco tarde.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a casa cuando vio una figura en las rocas del final de la playa. Estaba casi seguro que era Kaede, así que se acercó. A medida que se acercaba podía distinguirle mejor. Estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas, y la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Parecía estar llorando por los espasmos que daba su cuerpo. Hanamichi no sabía que hacer. Nunca pudo imaginar ver a Kaede llorar. Se le acercó y le puso una mano en la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba allí. El moreno se tensó con el contacto.

-¿Oye estás bien? -Le preguntó Hanamichi sentándose a su lado.

Kaede no respondió. ¿Que iba a decirle?. ¿Que sí?. ¡Pero si era obvio que no!

-¿Quieres que me vaya?. ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

-¡NO! -Dijo Kaede. No quería estar más solo. Esa tarde estaba en casa cuando se dio cuenta que Hanamichi no estaba. Se había ido sin decir nada. Salió al jardín a buscarle pero no le encontró, por eso había ido a la playa, para pasear y poner en orden sus ideas. Pero estaba en medio de la arena cuando había visto Akira. Para esconderse de él había arrancado a correr hacia las rocas. Había funcionado, Akira no le había visto, pero en el proceso se había torcido el tobillo. No podía apoyar el pie en el suelo, le dolía demasiado, y estaba demasiado lejos de casa para volver a pata coja. Así que se había quedado allí sentado, solo, esperando.

-¿Quieres hablar? -Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿De qué? -Le dijo Kaede.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Que qué me ocurre? -La pregunta le parecía una broma cruel.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque me duele el pie -fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió que podía contestarle.

-¿El pie?. ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Que más da -¿Que iba a decirle, a responderle?. ¿Que lloraba porque se sentía solo?. ¿Para que se riera de él?. ¿O quizá decirle que lloraba porque él no le quería? Para que lo matara directamente, o lo que sería peor que se fuera y le odiara más todavía. ¿O porque por culpa del pesado de Sendoh se había lesionado el pie?. ¿Y con ello volviera a reírse de él?. ¿O que la policía y los bomberos todavía no habían podido recuperar nada de su apartamento?

-A veces hablar va bien, pero puedes seguir con tu mutismo si lo prefieres -dijo Hanamichi levantándose, intuyendo que Kaede le había largado lo primero que le había pasado por la mente para quitárselo de encima.

-Esta tarde ha llamado el inspector Himura -dijo para que se quedara, pero sin mirarle.

-¿...?

-El poli que lleva lo de mi casa -aclaró Kaede ante la perplejidad del pelirrojo.

-¿Y que ha dicho? -Empezando a ver de dónde salía tanta tristeza en el moreno.

-Han empezado a sacar runa del agujero -dijo mirando al horizonte.

Mientras Hanamichi volvía a sentarse le preguntó:

-¿Han podido recuperar nada?

-No.

-Lo siento -dijo sinceramente Hanamichi.

-Ese agujero se lo ha llevado todo -la voz se le cortó y una lágrima traicionera le resbaló por la mejilla. Con el dorso de la mano se la secó-. No me queda nada. Ni un recuerdo de mis padres, ni de mi vida. No tengo nada. Todos mis buenos recuerdos se los ha tragado ese maldito agujero.

-Kaede, lo siento -Hanamichi no sabía que decir. El moreno tenía motivos para estar como estaba y él no sabía como intentar ayudarle.

-Lo sé -contestó Kaede-. Pero eso no lo arregla. El único lugar del mundo dónde me sentía a gusto ya no existe.

-Kaede, ya sé que es duro, yo también lo he perdido todo, pero podemos volver a empezar.

-¿A sí?. ¿Y cómo si puede saberse?. ¿En una casa en la que ninguno de los dos nos sentimos a gusto?. ¿Juntos? Venga Hanamichi, si en los años que hace que nos conocemos no hemos podido estar más de dos horas sin pelear. ¿Crees que de este modo llegaremos a alguna parte? -Su estado de ánimo le había soltado la lengua.

-Hace dos semanas me dijiste que podíamos hacerlo. ¿Mentiste a caso?

-No. Hace dos semana lo creía -y no mentía.

-¿Y por qué ya no?

-Porque han pasado dos semanas -Hanamichi puso cara de no entender-. ¿NO lo ves? Yo no puedo seguir viviendo con alguien que me evita. No podemos seguir así. Ni tú ni yo estamos bien.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de cómo estoy yo? -No podía decirle que en realidad tenía razón que se sentía fatal y que no le gustaba vivir con él. No podía decirle todo eso, no ahora que estaba tan desanimado, y parecía buscar apoyo o consuelo hablando con él, abriéndose por primera vez, dejando salir lo que sentía, no después que él lo consolara la primera noche en esa casa extraña.

-¡Hanamichi por favor!. ¡Si hasta has dejado de hablar! -Espetó el moreno incapaz ya de callar más.

-Es que no me gusta hablar para las paredes -le retrajo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y yo que soy?. ¿Un mueble más? -vaya manera de intentar animarle, pensaba Kaede, pareciera que intentaba acabar de hundirle-. Que no hable mucho no significa que no te escuche -estaba dolido y Hanamichi lo notó por el tono de voz.

-No, mira, yo, lo siento si te he hecho sentir así, no era mi intención. Pero tenía la sensación de hablar solo, y solo me falta eso para acabar majara del todo -intentó disculparse el pelirrojo.

-Tú ya estás majara del todo -dijo Kaede, pero lo dijo sonriendo tristemente y con complicidad y Hanamichi, por primera vez, no se enojó.

-Anda vamos a casa, que está empezando a refrescar y no sé tú pero no me apetece que pasemos lo que queda de las vacaciones en la cama.

Por suerte para él, la oscuridad impidió que se notara el evidente sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del moreno. La verdad es que no le hubiera importado pasar las vacaciones en la cama, con él.

Hanamichi se levantó y empezó a bajar hasta la arena otra vez. Kaede intentó seguirle, pero en el mismo instante en que puso el pie en el suelo, vio las estrellas. Ahogó un pequeño gemido, e intentó hacerse el fuerte y bajar detrás del pelirrojo. Pero en cuanto llegó a la arena, sudaba a mares y el dolor estaba empezando a marearle.

-Oye zorro si vamos a este ritmo, no llegaremos hasta mañana -le gritó Hanamichi que se había adelantado un poco. Pero en cuanto se giró para ver si el moreno se daba un poco más de prisa, se dio cuanta que algo iba mal. Llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para impedir que cayera.

-Eiiii -dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la arena-. Deberías haberme dicho que no podías andar.

-Ya te dije que me dolía el pie.

-Pensé que hablabas por hablar, que era solo por decir algo.

-Yo nunca hablo por hablar -Kaede seguía con los ojos apretados intentando convencerse a si mismo que en realidad el pie no le dolía tanto. Aunque no lo conseguía.

Hanamichi que se fijó en el sudor de su frente y la expresión de dolor de su rostro no lo pensó dos veces. Lo cogió en brazos y se levantó. No hizo ni caso de los insultos de Kaede, ni de las súplicas para que le bajara.

-Cállate ya zorro escandaloso, que al final alguien acabará llamando a la policía -lo regañó cuando ya llegaban a su casa.

Sólo le dejó en el suelo al estar en frente de la puerta para poder abrirla. En cuanto pudo Kaede se metió en la casa muerto de vergüenza. Pero para poder subir Hanamichi le tuvo que ayudar pasándole un brazo por debajo de las axilas, haciendo la función de muleta. El pelirrojo había hecho el intento de volver a cogerle en brazos pero esta vez Kaede no se dejó.

-Túmbate que te miraré el tobillo -le dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto llegaron a la habitación azul.

-No hace falta -dijo Kaede mientras se acomodaba en la cama-. De verdad, es solo una torcedura. Mañana...

-Mañana ni siquiera podrás andar zorro cabezón.

-¡Oye!. ¡Auuuchhh! -Gritó Kaede en cuanto Hanamichi intentó hacer rotar el tobillo hinchado para ver lo grave que era la lesión.

-Perdona -dijo dejando de retorcer la dolorida articulación- creo que te has hecho un esguince.

Kaede no dijo nada, porque ya se lo temía. De haber sido una simple torcedura habría podido volver a casa en uno de los quinientos intentos que había hecho antes que el pelirrojo le encontrara.

-Mañana haré venir un medico. Por ahora lo mejor será ponerte hielo y luego crema anti-inflamatoria, darte algo para el dolor, y vendarlo -diciendo esto Hanamichi bajó a la cocina y volvió a subir con un trapo envolviendo una bolsa con hielo.

-Oye, cámbiate de ropa que yo voy a calentarte algo para comer. Y ponte esto en el tobillo.

-Hanamichi no hace falta, no tengo hambre.

-Tú mismo pero deberías que comer algo, sino la pastilla te hará daño en el estómago.

Hanamichi le dejó solo en la habitación y volvió a bajar a la cocina a calentar en el microondas lo que unas horas antes había guardado en la nevera. Por su parte Kaede se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama tapado por completo con las sábanas.

-Ni creas que voy a desistir -dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz que segundos antes el propio Kaede había cerrado para simular que dormía-. Sé que no duermes, anda levántate -le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama con la bandeja en las manos y tocándole con la mano lo que supuso sería el hombro del moreno bajo el revoltijo de sábanas.

Kaede por su parte hizo un respingo al contacto.

Lentamente Hanamichi retiró las ropas para dejar a Kaede a la vista. Quedando acurrucado en un rincón de esa amplia cama y sin girarse el moreno le dijo:

-Hanamichi de verdad, no tengo hambre.

-No hagas remilgos -al subir había ido al baño y había cogido vendas y un tubo de crema-. Levanta un poco la pierna. Gracias.

Con mucho cuidado Hanamichi le untó el tobillo y se lo vendó como el viejo Ansai le había enseñado meses atrás. Las suaves caricias que esas cálidas manos daban a su adolorido tobillo turbaron mucho al moreno, que ya bastante mal se sentía como para encima tener que sufrir tan dulce-amarga tortura sabiendo que para el otro ese toque era solo caridad.

-Déjame solo, por favor -le rogó.

La voz triste del Kitsune le estrujó algo dentro de sí. Hanamichi no quería dejarlo solo, quería poder hacerle sentir mejor, como él había hecho la primera noche juntos en esa casa. Aún así lo hizo.

-Muy bien. Te dejo esto aquí por si acaso -le dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesilla de noche. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a la puerta-. Si necesitas algo, solo grita. Intenta dormir.

Acababa de cerrar la luz, y ya se iba cuando Kaede le gritó.

-Hanamichi.

-¿Si?

-Gracias -dijo simplemente él.

-Intenta descansar.

-Buenas noches Hanamichi -susurró Kaede no muy seguro de si el pelirrojo lo habría oído.


	7. Médicos y Policías

**MÉDICOS Y POLICÍAS**

La mañana siguiente Hanamichi llamó a un taxi para que los llevara al ambulatorio. Allí los mandaron a urgencias, al hospital del centro. Kaede no estaba de muy buen humor, pero Hanamichi no se lo tuvo en cuenta porque él mismo odiaba los hospitales, y evitaba pisar uno siempre que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Cuando se lesionó de la espalda justo al acabar el primer campeonato nacional al que participaron, creyó que todo había acabado. Pasó muchos días encerrado en una odiosa habitación de hospital. Por aquél entonces las cosas en casa empezaban a no ir bien, y de no haber sido por su gundam, y sobretodo por ese otro chico que conoció en el mismo hospital seguramente se habría rendido y nunca hubiera vuelto a la cancha. Hanamichi sacudió la cabeza para sacárselo de la mente, no quería pensar en él.

Hanamichi llamó a Kaho para que fuera a ayudarles con el papeleo, y ella les acompañó a casa con su coche.

Entre los dos subieron a Kaede a su habitación y le tumbaron en la cama. Luego Hanamichi bajó a preparar la comida y Kaho se quedó en la habitación con Kaede.

-¿Te dijo Hanamichi que vine ayer? -le dijo Kaho. Sabía que así había sido pero solo quería conversar.

-Sabes de sobra que sí.

-¿Oye que te ocurre?

-Nada -dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Kaede por favor.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Me he lesionado el pie a dos semanas de reprender los entrenamientos -dijo él.

-Y... -intentó que le contara algo más que sabía que era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-Y. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué eres así con él? Él no tiene la culpa. Además se porta muy bien contigo. Podrías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad para qué?

-Para que sea tu amigo. Sé que hasta ahora no os habéis llevado muy bien, pero te aseguro que aunque es un poco atolondrado, es muy honesto, y amigable. ¡Pero míralo, si es un trozo de pan!. ¿No ves que tienes la oportunidad de conocer una persona maravillosa? Es amable y…

-¿Y que quieres que haga? -Preguntó harto Kaede. Como si él no supiera ya que no encontraría a nadie mejor por mucho que buscara. Hanamichi era simplemente imperfectamente perfecto. No necesitaba nadie que se lo contara, ya lo sabía.

-¿Kaede, por qué no quieres dejarle entrar en tu mundo?. ¿Por qué no quieres que te conozca realmente?

Kaede estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad. Que tenía miedo que si le dejaba entrar definitivamente en su corazón ya nuca pudiera olvidarlo. Y luego cuando le dijera que lo amaba y el otro huyera dejándolo solo su corazón se rompiera irremediablemente.

Pero no lo hizo porque en ese instante sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga? -Dijo Kaede. Luego Kaho vio por primera vez a Kaede llorar. Pero este sonrió al colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Quien era?

-El inspector -dijo Kaede enjuagándose las lágrimas-. Han recuperado varias cosas de debajo las runas. ¿Podemos ir a buscarlo por favor?

Después de comer los tres fueron a la comisaría a buscar lo que fuera que hubieran podido recuperar. Kaede no les había dicho de qué se trataba. Solo no había dejado de sonreír por debajo la nariz en todo la comida.

Al llegar el inspector fue muy amable. Les condujo a una pequeña sala de reuniones y luego mandó traer lo recuperado.

Minutos después llegaban a esa pequeña habitación cinco policías de uniforme. Tres sostenían un baúl de madera impresionante, mientras un cuarto, que llevaba varias bolsas de plástico, les abría la puerta. El quinto hombre llegó con una funda de guitarra.

Hanamichi y Kaho, quedaron completamente asombrados al ver el enorme baúl. De madera maciza color castaño oscuro rojizo y cuidadosamente trabajada. Kaede pero se lanzó encima de la guitarra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Con sumo cuidado la puso encima de la mesa y la abrió. Y como si el instrumento que contenía fuera lo más delicado del mundo la sacó y la miró de arriba a bajo.

-La funda está para el arrastre, pero ella está intacta -dijo el inspector al ver el cuidado de Kaede con el instrumento. Luego el moreno raspó las cuerdas y, tras unos minutos de pelearse con las clavijas para afinarla, tocó una bella melodía después de la cual todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-Vaya Kitsune, no sabía que tocases.

-No me lo habías contado Kaede -dijo Kaho

-No pensé poder recuperarla -contestó Kaede absorto guardando de nuevo el instrumento.

-Pero podrías haber comprado una nueva.

-No podría tocar otra que no fuera esta -dijo acariciándola antes de cerrar de nuevo el magullado estuche de piel negro.

-¿Y por qué? -Preguntó Hanamichi con curiosidad

-Era de mi madre.

Tras un pequeño silencio Hanamichi, preguntó

-¿Y que hay en el baúl?

-No lo sé.

-¿No es suyo? -Preguntó el inspector muy extrañado de tal afirmación.

-Sí, lo es -explicó Kaede acercándose y acariciando la madera. Recordaba haberlo guardado envuelto en una vieja manta, seguramente eso había evitado que se rayara, porque estaba casi intacto-. Lo construyó mi abuelo.

-¿Entonces porque nos dices que no sabes zorro tonto? -Dijo enfadado Hanamichi.

Kaede no contestó, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué contenía.

Con la ayuda de los agentes cargaron todo en el coche de Kaho que les devolvió a casa.

Ésta se quedó a cenar con ellos y luego se marchó. Hanamichi se quedó en la sala mirando una película, pero Kaede había preferido subir a la habitación. Allí pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, encontró la vieja libreta negra. Hacía mucho que no la abría. No había escrito nada nuevo en ella desde que su madre... Los recuerdos de esos días le embargaron y con lo ojos empañados decidió abrirla y releer letras y melodías del pasado. En ese mismo instante decidió volver a usarla. Era hora de volver a escribir, transcribir, tocar, y sobretodo de pensar.

* * *

**Grissina**_: Espero que siga gustando por muchas vueltas que de todo. Cada capítulo tendrá su importancia, incuso los cortitos como este, ya lo irés viendo._

_Cualquier **comentário** será bien recivido. Aunque haga años que lo colgué sigo a un **clic** de vosotras/os, y si me dejais a dónde hacerlo siempre contesto._

_**besos**_


	8. Día de visita

**DÍA DE VISITA**

"Riiiing", "riiiing", "riiiing", "riiiing", "riiiing". Nada los chicos no contestaban. Era extraño, llevaba intentando localizarlos toda la mañana, pero debían haber salido. Aunque teóricamente no debería avisarlos de la visita. Quizá todo iría bien. ¿Pero dónde demonios se había metido Hanamichi?. ¿No le había dicho que se pasaba las mañanas en casa? Había tenido que salir precisamente esa mañana que necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Y Kaede, no quería hacer reposo para que la recuperación fuera los más rápida posible? Finalmente Kaho desistió, salió del despacho, y se dirigió al aparcamiento, donde ya la esperaban.

"Ding-dong", "ding-dong", "ding-dong". Kaho estaba en frente de la puerta llamando hacía un rato, pero como ya esperaba no contestaba nadie. Cuando iba a volver al coche un hombre más bien bajito y gordito se acercó.

-¿Kaho qué ocurre?

-Parece que no hay nadie -le dijo ella.

-En ese caso ya volveremos más tarde. Por la hora que es deberíamos ir a comer.

Ambos estaban entrando en el lujoso coche color negro del hombre cuando vieron aparecer dos esquinas calle arriba a ambos chicos. Hanamichi cargaba con una bolsa de deporte e iba jugando con un balón. Kaede andaba a su lado con una muleta.

Iban hablando, bueno, más bien discutiendo. Kaho pensó que no podía haber sido peor, si su jefe veía que Kaede no era suficientemente responsable como para hacer reposo estando lesionado, ni Hanamichi para impedírselo, y encima descubría así que no se llevaban bien, quizá los despacharía a unas familias de acogida. Con lo poco que le gustaba su idea de los pisos tutelados solo le faltaba la más leve excusa para acabar con su "prueba piloto".

-No insistas. He dicho que no y será que no -gritaba Hanamichi bastante alterado.

-No eres nadie para impedirme nada -decía Kaede también bastante alterado.

-¿Ah no? Muy bien haz lo que quieras, me lo pones más fácil. En cuanto te des cuenta tú serás simplemente un pobre lisiado estúpido y yo seré el mejor jugador de Japón. No es que eso no vaya a pasar igualmente, pero será todavía más fácil. Cabezón arrogante.

Ninguno de los dos chicos pareció percatarse de la presencia del coche en frente de la casa. Kaho iba a bajar, pero su jefe se lo impidió.

-Espera un momento, me gusta observar cuando no saben que les observó. Es muy instructivo -dijo el hombre.

A Kaho le recorrió un escalofrío, y un sudor frío empezó a aparecer por su espalda.

Los chicos habían llegado en frente de la casa.

-Exagerado -dijo entre dientes Kaede

-Anda y que te zurzan -le contestó Hanamichi, subiendo el par de escalones de delante la puerta para abrirla. Pero tras lanzar la bolsa y el balón dentro la casa salió y como si no hubieran estado discutiendo ayudó al moreno con los escalones de la entrada a la casa.

-No es necesario -intentaba decir Kaede.

-¿Ah no? -Dijo Hanamichi apartando su brazo de debajo la axila de Kaede. Éste se tambaleó al perder el punto de apoyo.

-¿Estás tarado o qué?

-¿No decías que no necesitabas ayuda?

-Idiota.

-Torpe -dijo con sorna el pelirrojo-. Sabes, sienta bien que por una vez sea yo quien pueda llamarte tope. No es que tú puedas llamarme torpe, porque no lo soy, pero yo sí puedo llamarte torpe porque tú sí lo eres...

Diciendo todo esto y otra vez ayudando a Kaede, ambos chicos entraron en la casa y la puerta se cerró.

-¿Que dices Kaho, llamamos otra vez?

El hombre y la chica bajaron del coche tras un par de minutos y llamaron una vez más al timbre.

"Ding-dong", "ding-dong". Abrió la puerta Hanamichi.

-¡Kaho!. ¡Que sorpresa! No sabía que venías. ¿Por que no llamaste?. ¿Has comido?. ¡Oh!- dijo al ver que ella no iba sola.

-Hanamichi, este señor es mi jefe. Señor Hinna este es Sakuragi.

-Encantado señor Hinna -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia-. Pasad por favor.

Los llevó hasta el salón.

-Sentaos. ¿Queréis tomar algo? -Les ofreció.

-Chico, ¿Hanamichi verdad? -Dijo el señor Hinna-. ¿Podemos auto invitarnos a comer?

-Claro, como no. Ahora iba a hacer la comida. Acabamos de llegar.

-¿Donde habéis ido? -Preguntó Kaho.

-¿Por qué no vamos al la cocina, así mientras preparo algo para comer os cuento lo que queráis?

-Me parece muy bien -dijo la chica. Hanamichi no sabía si el señor Hinna estaba allí solo de observador o iba a pedirles explicaciones y no sé que le ponía más nervioso al pobre.

Les llevó hacia la cocina, les dio los dos taburetes y les sirvió unos refrescos.

-Hemos ido al parque a practicar.

-¿Practicar? -Dijo el hombre sin entender.

-Baloncesto -dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Pero Kaede no tenía un esguince? -Preguntó Kaho preocupada.

-Sí, pero el médico le dijo ayer que hoy podía empezar a apoyar el pie, así que ha querido salir. Pero tranquila, no le he dejado tocar el balón. Solo he corrido yo.

-¡Hanamichi, el baño está libre! -Se oyó a Kaede gritar desde arriba.

-¿Kaho puedes vigilar esto? -Dijo señalando el cazo que había en el fuego-. Bajo en diez minutos. Kaede no tardará tampoco.

Hanamichi subió arriba, pero no fue al baño, ni siquiera a su habitación, sino que entró de golpe a la habitación de Kaede, pillándole acabándose de poner los calzoncillos.

-¡Kaede! Ha venido... -dijo exaltado y, a la vez, un poco cohibido por la desnudez del moreno.

-Kaho, ya lo sé. ¿Quien es el hombre del bigote? -Preguntó Kaede dejando al pelirrojo estupefacto por saber que la chica estaba allí y por no inmutarse un pelo por estar a medio vestir.

-Su jefe. ¿Pero tú como sabes que hay alguien más?

-Los vi a fuera cuando entramos.

-¿Entonces nos vieron pelear?

-Sí. Supongo -dijo Kaede tranquilamente subiéndose los pantalones.

-¿Y que haremos ahora? -dijo alarmado el pelirrojo pensando que eso les iría fatal. Si les habían visto discutir querrían llevarlos a una casa de acogida.

-Tú deberías ducharte y yo bajaré a acabar la comida.

-¿Pero que van a pensar de nosotros?

-Nada -Hanamichi estaba de lo nervios, en cambio Kaede parecía tan tranquilo.

-¿Como que nada? Ya verás cuando bajemos Kaho nos dirá que tenemos que ir con una familia. Todo se irá al traste, y...

-Ay Hanamichi no seas melodramático.

-¿Melomadrático yo?

-No. Tú eres me-lo-DRA-MÁ-ti-co -dijo con burla-. Ellos quieren vernos tal como somos. Si intentas fingir algo que no es, se darán cuenta.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-¿Olvidas que llevo años con todo esto de las visitas?

-Lo siento -dijo un poco avergonzado-. ¿Pero estás seguro?

-Sí, anda y ve a ducharte que hueles que alimentas.

-Ja, ja, ja -dijo sarcástico y salió hacia el baño. Pero medio minuto después salió para decirle a Kaede:

-¿Oye necesitas que te ayude a bajar, o eso también puedes hacerlo solo?

-Ya puedo solo, cogeré la otra muleta.

-Muy bien.

Cuando Kaede pasó por delante del baño llamó "knoc knoc"

-¿Si?- dijo Hanamichi que ya estaba bajo la ducha.

-Gracias -dijo Kaede, que entre abrió un poco la puerta para que pudiera oírle.

-¡Cierra eso zorro!. ¡Que pasa aire!

-Idiota -murmuró Kaede cerrando la puerta.

-¡Te he oído! -gritó Hanamichi desde debajo el chorro de agua hirviendo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Recordaba la última visita de Kaho, lo mal que se sentía esa mañana, y lo extraño de esa misma tarde y noche, cuando todo había empezado a cambiar. Para bien, claro está, porque para mal ya no podían ir. Tras dos años de jugar al mismo equipo, no sin muchos problemas, habían llegado a entenderse en un cancha de baloncesto, pero hasta hacía muy poco ese acuerdo se rompía al poner un solo pie fuera la pista. Pero ahora parecía que aún con sus insultos habituales de por medio, habían encontrado un equilibrio que por extraño que parezca no le desagradaba nada al pelirrojo.

El pie de Kaede se recuperaba lentamente. Luego de la llamada misteriosa del inspector, hubo un repentino cambio de humor en Kaede al recuperar la guitarra. Instrumento que por cierto no había dejado de sonar desde la milagrosa recuperación. Pero aunque eso había ayudado, Hanamichi sabía que todo había comenzado a cambiar la misma tarde de la última visita de Kaho. Cada mañana y cada la tarde Kaede, que no había podido salir a pasear, se había sentado en una de las sillas de hierro que él había repintado, para observarle trabajar en el jardín mientras hacía como que leía una revista de deporte, o simplemente estaba con la guitarra amenizando el ambiente. El muy jodido tenía mucho arte, pensaba cada vez que lo oía tocar. Pero aun así le gustaba oírle tocar.

Kaede por su lado estaba muy sorprendido de la preocupación que el pelirrojo ponía a su tobillo lesionado. Quizá fuera solo por interés del equipo, pero aunque no fuera interés por su bienestar como persona, era mejor eso que no el desinterés hacía él que había mostrado hasta entonces. Aunque a ratos Kaede habría preferido que el pelirrojo no se preocupara tanto por su tobillo y le dejara hacer un poco más lo que quisiera. Pero aún así en parte estaba agradecido por haberse torcido el pie huyendo del plasta de Sendoh. Eso había permitido acabar con la gélida atmósfera que hasta ese momento había reinado en la casa. Aunque debía reconocer que tener de nuevo su guitarra con él le había ayudado. Desde entonces se oían a menudo gritos, e incluso de vez en cuando alguna que otra risa. Pocas, pero más que antes. Y sobretodo música.

Kaede bajó como pudo las escaleras. A medio camino se maldijo los huesos por no haber aceptado la ayuda de Hanamichi. Pero siguió bajando. Le dolían las manos y de lejos era mucho más agradable bajar amarrado a Hanamichi que apoyado sobre las manos doloridas por esos horribles artilugios. Hasta llegar a la cocina, dónde Kaho estaba sacando del fuego el cazo con el arroz. Intentó apartarla para ponerse él a acabar la comida, pero ella no se dejó.

Cuando Hanamichi bajó diez minutos más tarde se encontró a Kaho acabando de preparar la comida y a Kaede poniendo la mesa para cuatro mientras respondía al interrogatorio de Kaho y su jefe. Le habían preguntado primero por su pie, al que por suerte le quedaba ya solo una semana de vendaje. Luego por cosas como la rutina diaria, las cosas cotidianas como ir a comprar o la limpieza de la casa, y estaban llegando al tema de cómo empleaban sus horas libres, sobretodo ahora con la lesión, cuando Hanamichi entró en la cocina escandaloso como siempre.

Siguiendo el consejo de Kaede, Hanamichi no intentó hacer como que se llevaba con él a las mil maravillas. Y contrariamente a lo que pensaba no fue tan mal. Comieron sin más problemas que alguna que otra mala mirada asesina del Kitsune, respondido con algún Kitsune apestoso por su banda.

Tras comer salieron al jardín donde un muy entusiasmado Hanamichi les explicó orgullosamente sus planes para ese pequeño trozo de terreno. En como había pensado en poner unas jardineras aquí y allá, y en la posibilidad de arreglar un parte de la terraza para poner un aro de baloncesto. Kaede que no sabía nada de esos planes, quedó muy sorprendido de lo bien planeado que lo tenía todo, y no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar, junto con Kaho y su jefe, que realmente podía llegar a quedar muy bien. Luego casi obligaron a Kaede a que tocara para ellos.

Cuando se fueron el sol empezaba a quedar ya muy cerca de la línea del horizonte.

-Subo a mi habitación -dijo Kaede al cerrar la puerta de entrada.

-¿Te ayudo? -Preguntó vacilando un poco Hanamichi. Sabía perfectamente que la moreno no le gustaba que le ayudara, pero también sabía que le dolía el pie, y las manos rojas.

Kaede no dijo nada, pero no rechazó el brazo de Hanamichi cuando este le sostuvo, ayudándole a subir el tramo de escalera.

Una vez arriba Hanamichi se atrevió a preguntarle algo que hacía días le intrigaba.

-¿Oye Kaede, cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue el qué?

-Lo del pie. ¿Cómo te lo torciste?

Kaede se lo quedó mirando. ¿A que venía ahora eso después de tantos días de que ocurriera?

-En la playa -contestó sin saber muy bien a que venía todo eso.

-Ya sé que te lo hiciste en la playa idiota, lo que quiero saber es como llegaste a torcerte el tobillo. Digo yo que para pasear no es necesario hacer nada que te pueda lesionar.

-Es que no paseaba.

-¿Y que hacías en la playa? -Preguntó ya un poco harto de tantos rodeos que daba el moreno.

-¿Oye qué es esto?. ¿Hemos entrado en el tercer grado y no me he enterado? -Dijo harto de tanta pregunta Kaede.

-De verdad que eres desagradable cuando quieres. Solo quería saber cómo te lo hiciste, si no me lo quieres contar dímelo y ya no pregunto más, pero no es necesario que saques tu sarcasmo. ¡Anda y que te zurzan! -gritó el pelirrojo ya bajando por las escaleras.

En ese momento Kaede se preguntó porque tenía que ser así con él. La verdad es que el pelirrojo intentaba de verdad que lo de convivir funcionara, pero él no podía hacer más. El pelirrojo era tan franco con todo, tan abierto, y en cambio él tan jodidamente cerrado que cuando el otro intentaba sacarle algo se sentía increíblemente presionado, cosa que le ponía las defensas al máximo y su sarcasmo e ironía salían llevándose cualquier intento de paz por delante.

Triste por esa estúpida discusión se sentó en su ventana a observar la puesta de sol.


	9. Final del verano

**FINAL DE VERANO**

Por fin podía apoyar el pie en el suelo sin temor a nada. Llevaba dos días sin las muletas, apoyándolo sin que le doliera. Y estaba que se moría por volver a la cancha. No sabía si ahora que él podía volver a jugar Hanamichi querría ir con él por las mañanas, o preferiría ir solo por las tardes. No quería que eso último ocurriera, así que por una vez, dejando su orgullo de lado, y siguiendo lo que su corazón le pedía bajó las escaleras dispuesto a pedirle que siguiera entrenando con él por las mañanas. Pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó, puesto que solo sentarse a la mesa le preguntó.

-Oye, ¿hoy ya empezarás a entrenar, cierto?

-Sí -contestó él temiendo que iba a decirle que en ese caso él iría por las tardes.

-Estaba pensando,...¿te molesta si vengo contigo? Es decir, si entrenamos juntos quizá iría bien y eso...

Kaede no podía decir nada. Estaba completamente sorprendido que el pelirrojo quisiera entrenar con él. Así de fácil.

-Sabes da igual, quizá no sea buena idea después de todo ya pasamos juntos demasiado tiempo -añadió dolido Hanamcihi ante el mutismo de Kaede, el cual interpretó como una negativa.

-NO -dijo Kaede dándose cuanta que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de oro.

-¿NO qué?

-No me importa, es decir haz lo que quieras.

"Yo he dejado mi orgullo de lado pidiéndole de ir con él. ¡Lo mínimo que puede hacer es hacer lo mismo y decir que quiere que vaya con él!. ¡.¿Qué es eso de que no le importa?.!. ¿Pues si no le importa para qué ir con él?" Pensaba Hanamichi. Él no quería ir con alguien a quien no le importara su presencia o ausencia. Para eso prefería estar solo.

-Si no te importa casi mejor voy por la tarde.

-NO -volvió a decir Kaede.

-¿No qué?

Pero Kaede no pudo contestar a eso. Por alguna razón no podía pedirle que fuera con él por las mañanas. Hanamichi le miró directo a los ojos exigiendo que se explicara. Pero Kaede, aunque tenía muy claro qué quería decirle, no sabía como sacarlo. Otra vez, como hacía días que no les ocurría, el silencio se apoderó de la casa. Ambos muchachos estaban muy nerviosos con ese juego de miradas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y finalmente Hanamichi se levantó para recoger los platos del desayuno.

Kaede subió a por la bolsa, y cuando bajó Hanamichi estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina ojeando una revista.

-Practicando solo no avanzarás mucho -dijo finalmente Kaede desde la puerta de la cocina-. Yo me voy ya -le soltó, como invitación para que le siguiera. Pero el pelirrojo le respondió con un lánguido.

-Yo iré por la tarde, ahora no tengo ganas-. "¡Quiero que me lo pidas!" Pensaba el pelirrojo.

Cabreado Kaede se marchó dando un portazo al salir. Esta vez no esperó detrás de la puerta para ver si el pelirrojo se animaba a seguirle. Muy enfadado con éste y sobretodo consigo mismo por no ser capaces de entenderse, se marchó en dirección a la cancha. Por suerte para todos, ese día Akira no estaba en la pista esperándole. La verdad es que no había nadie en el parque. Era todavía temprano y no hacía muy buen día. Parecía que el cielo estaba como su humor, negro. Empezó a tirar al aro, pero entre los nervios y la falta de entrenamiento no le entraba ni una. Harto de ver malos tiros y sentirse inútil lanzó el balón con rabia lejos de la cancha.

-De ese modo no conseguirás meterla -dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se giró deseando ver al dueño de esa voz que amaba con todo su corazón, pero que en esos momentos no sabía si lo quería cerca o no. Hasta que sus ojos y los de Hanamichi se encontraron y entonces se dio cuanta que sí lo sabía. Tenía muy claro que deseaba más que nada que Hanamichi se quedara con él ahora y para siempre.

-Pensé que no tenías ganas de entrenar...

-Pero como a ti no te importa... -le contestó lanzándole el balón.

Ambos no dijeron nada más referente a eso. Solo se concentraron en entrenar. Como ambos necesitaban practicar cosas básicas se tuvieron suficiente paciencia para entrenar juntos, sin gritos ni insultos. Solo consejos, observaciones, hasta felicitaciones. Muy sorprendidos y a la vez agradablemente tranquilos y con la sensación que algo había cambiado por fin, volvieron a casa hablando animadamente sobre qué hacer por la tarde. Les quedaban a penas tres días de vacaciones antes de volver a clase, ninguno de los dos tenía especial interés en que eso ocurriera, pero querían volver al equipo, y Hanamichi tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos.

* * *

**Grissina**_: he estado corrigiendo errores y erratas (aunque seguro que me he dejado alguno que otro). Me hace mucha gracia releer lo que escribí hace tanto tiempo. Y me haría mucha ilusión saber lo que los lectores opinan de todo esto ahora._


	10. Empieza el curso

**EMPIEZA EL CURSO, **

**EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

Esos tres días habían pasado rápidamente y la mañana del lunes llegó.

-¡Kaede date prisa!. ¡O llegaremos tarde!

-No grites que no soy sordo wwwaaaahhhh -dijo bostezando y saliendo de la habitación acabándose de abotonar la camisa del uniforme.

-Suerte que preparé la comida ayer por la noche, sino hoy no comíamos -dijo Hanamichi recogiendo lo del desayuno y lanzándole su almuerzo a Kaede.

No tardaron en salir a la calle y echar a correr en dirección a la escuela. Llegaron cuando el timbre estaba sonando. Muchos se extrañaron de ver llegar a Kaede sin su bicicleta, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que ambos llegaban juntos. Sobretodo porque no iban peleando.

Como había ocurrido hasta entonces les tocó estar en aulas distintas, ningún profesor quería arriesgarse a que la tercera guerra mundial se iniciara en su clase. Ése era su último año en Shohoku. Ahora eran los grandes del instituto. Los más respetados, los más temidos, y los más admirados. Sobretodo los integrantes de clubes deportivos. Y entre ellos los del baloncesto y el judo en Shohoku se llevaban la palma.

Las clases de la mañana no fueron nada nuevo. Presentaciones de los profesores, alguna pequeña prueba de nivel, y presentaciones del temario. Lo mismo de todas las primeras clases, de todos los primeros días, de todos los cursos, de todo el planeta. Total, aburrimiento general.

A la hora del descanso, los amigos de Hanamichi le fueron a buscar en medio de gritos y gestos acusadores.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-¿Dónde coño te habías metido?

-¿Por qué no nos has llamado en todas las vacaciones?

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa.

Le dijeron los cuatro chicos del gundam Sakuragi.

-Chicos, no gritéis que no soy sordo -les miró con cara de "o calláis o recibís", y callaron-. Salgamos y os lo contaré.

Una vez en el jardín, Hanamichi les hizo sentase.

-Me fui de casa al empezar la vacaciones -dijo mirando al suelo.

-Eso lo sabemos, tu padre nos preguntó por ti millones de veces.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué?

-Tu madre está hecha polvo.

-¡CALLAOOS! -Gritó sulfurado Hanamichi-. Ya lo sé que me ha estado buscando, por eso no os dije donde estaba. Para que no me encontrara.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntó Noma.

-Eso da igual. Lo importante es que no pienso volver.

-¿Pero por qué? Preguntó Takamiya.

-Mirad chicos, sé que queréis ayudar, que queréis lo mejor para mí aunque a veces no lo parezca, pero este tensai está bien, y tiene las cosas muy claras, ok?

-¿Tienes lugar donde vivir? -Preguntó Yohei.

-Sí. Pero prefiero que no lo conozcáis.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Okus.

-Por vuestra seguridad. Si él os vuelve a preguntar por mí, no tendréis que mentirle. Chicos sé que no lo entendéis, pero no quiero mezclaros con todo esto. De aquí un tiempo cuando todo esté más calmado os enseñaré donde vivo, lo prometo.

-No tienes que protegernos de nada, no somos unas niñas indefensas Hanamichi.

-Lo sé, pero sois mis amigos, y no dejaré que os hagan daño por mi culpa así que no insistáis.

-¿Y qué has echo estas vacaciones que puedas contarnos? -Preguntó Yohei, dando por zanjado el tema. Estaba claro que Hana se sentía incomodo, no quería hablar de ello, y él no quería forzare, por mucha curiosidad y preocupación que sintiera.

-No lo creeréis. Hice amistad con...

-Tienes razón no te creo, no hay nadie que tenga tanta paciencia para aguantarte como nosotros.

Con eso se ganó un cabezazo mortal. Y otros tres fueron repartidos por reírse.

Pasaron el día contándole las aventuras y desventuras que habían tenido esas vacaciones, sus intentos frustrados de ligar con unas turistas, el día que su moto rosa los dejó tirados en medio de la nada, y la tarde que por fin lograron colarse en el salón recreativo. Oyéndoles, tan despreocupados y alborotadores como siempre, Hanamichi echaba de menos su libertad.

Al llegar la tarde le acompañaron al entrenamiento de baloncesto. Pero así como fueron los más bulliciosos al entrar también fueron los más silenciosos al salir. Salieron pensando que el mundo se iba acabar. ¿Hanamichi y Kaede ya no pelearían más?. ¿Desde cuando eran amigos? Nadie lo sabía. Le retuvieron antes de entrar a los vestuarios para acribillarle a preguntas. A las que él simplemente dijo.

-Ya os dije que había hecho un amigo estas vacaciones y no me creísteis.

El rumor de la paz entre los dos muchachos se extendió por el instituto como la pólvora. La mañana siguiente cuando ambos llegaron, otra vez juntos, a su alrededor todo fueron cuchicheos y murmullos. Hasta que Hanamichi se hartó y amenazó que como volviera a oír a alguien cuchicheando sobre ellos le partía la cara. La verdad es que la expectación y la sorpresa duró más de una semana, pero al final con el tiempo la gente se acostumbró a verles llegar juntos, a no oírles pelear, y a verles saludándose cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue su completa coordinación en la cancha. Si hasta entonces Shohoku se había vuelto un hueso duro de roer, ahora, con ellos completamente compenetrados, serían invencibles.

El increíble espectáculo que dieron en el primer partido fue tal que la prensa local les dedicó una página entera con fotos en color y todo. Pero por descgràcia eso hizo que Tsukihiro diera con Hanamichi después de buscarlo por más de dos meses sin resultado. La verdad es que no había ido al instituto a buscarle porque pensaba que Hanamichi sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para no volver allí dónde él podía encontrarlo tan fácilmente.

* * *

Hacía un mes que habían empezado las clases y hacía dos días que habían jugado ese primer partido, pero aunque hubieran ganado el entrenador no bajó la intensidad de los entrenamientos. El de ese día en especial había sido duro. Hanamichi se encontraba tan cansado que al acabar les dijo al gundam que no le esperaran, que se iba directo a dormir.

Ese año él era el capitán. Y le tocaba hacerse cargo del material. Cada noche era el último en irse tras guardar pelotas y cerrar el gimnasio. Kaede se iba directo a la ducha al finalizar los entrenamientos, y luego salía del gimnasio y se marchaba calle arriba. Cuando esa noche Hanamichi salía del gimnasio, tras cerrar la puerta y las luces, tuvo una desagradable sorpresa.

Tsukihiro le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres? Le dijo Hanamichi cuando le vio.

-Tu madre quiere que vuelvas a casa -dijo el hombre.

-¿Y? -Preguntó insolentemente Hanamichi.

-Hijo no te pases.

-No vuelvas a llamarme hijo. Tú no eres mi padre, nunca lo has sido, ni lo serás jamás.

-Dios me libre.

-Déjame en paz. No pienso volver.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

-¡Jamás!

A medida que hablaban, el hombre se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Hasta que le cogió por la solapa del uniforme.

-Vendrás ahora mismo. Ya me has puesto bastante en ridículo.

-Suéltame -le dijo Hanamichi. Tenía miedo de ese hombre, pero no quería ir con él-. ¡Que me sueltes te digo! -Acabó gritando a la vez que le daba un manotazo para soltarse.

Pero eso no había sido muy buena idea. Ya que, acto seguido, el hombre enfurecido le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Luego otro en la barriga y cuando le tuvo doblado por la mitad le dio de rodillazos hasta dejarlo al suelo. Entonces se arrodilló a su lado y le dijo.

-¡Vendrás a casa, y tanto que lo harás! Si no es a las buenas será a las malas, pero no te escaparás.

-Iré a la policía y a la prensa y les contaré todo -le amenazó.

-No lo harás. ¿Porque no quieres que tu madre sufra verdad?

-Como le hagas daño...

-¿Que harás? No puedes hacer nada contra mí. Eres solo un crío. Prepárate porque en una semana vendré a buscarte de nuevo. Si te resistes a venir ella lo va a pagar.

-Hijo de... -pero no pudo decir otra palabra porque le dejó inconsciente con un último golpe.

Luego ese hombre se fue dejándolo solo tumbado frente al gimnasio.

* * *

Se sentía mareado, le dolía la barriga y la mejilla le escocía. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el frío se le había metido en el cuerpo. No abrió lo ojos hasta que oyó una voz que susurraba.

-Gracias a dios.

Pero todo estaba oscuro y por mucho que abriera los ojos no podía enfocar la vista.

-¿Dónde…?

-Shhhht no hables.

-¿Kitsune?

-Sí -dijo esa voz suave a su lado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su cabeza no estaba en el duro suelo, sino encima de lago más suave. Estaba recostado en el regazo de Kaede.

Tras un rato le oyó de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tsukihiro. Te dije que daría conmigo.

-¡Por dios, tienes que denunciarle!

-¡NO!

-Hanamichi...

-Si lo hago mamá... -volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tras un rato más de descanso Kaede le ayudó a levantarse y juntos volvieron a casa. Tardaron más del doble de lo habitual, y cuando llegaron ambos estaban casi sin fuerzas.

Con mucho cuidado Kaede le ayudó a subir y le llevó al baño.

-Bañate. Te ayudará a descansar.

-Kede yo... -A Hanamichi le daba vergüenza que el otro lo tratara como si fuera a romperse.

-No te preocupes -le dijo. Le sacó la ropa con tanto cuidado como pudo y le ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Luego le dejó solo un rato para ir a preparar algo para cenar. Cuando subió le encontró ya vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos listo para ir a dormir.

Comieron en la habitación del pelirrojo en silencio.

-Gracias por regresar -le dijo Hanamichi cuando ya habían acabado de cenar y ambos estaban sentados en la ancha cama sin decir nada.

-Estaba delante el café esperándote, como cada día. Me extrañó que no llegaras y por eso regresé -se explicó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero volver.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de pararlo. Daremos con ella, y entonces se arrepentirá de lo que te hizo.

-Kaede, no quiero que te metas. Me lo prometiste.

-NO. Yo te prometí no mentirle.

-Pero puede hacerte daño -Kaede no sabía si creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Hanamichi estaba preocupado por él?

-Pero te acabará matando si no le paramos -dicho eso se levantó para no ceder a la tentación de acariciarle o besarle-. Deberías dormir -dijo luego cerrando la luz.

-¿Kaede, puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma? -Pidió Hanamichi ya desde dentro la cama. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de ese desgraciado y los golpes recibidos se le hacían más presentes que nunca.

-Claro -dijo Kaede. Se sentó en la cama a su lado. Pasado un rato le pareció que Hanamichi se había dormido, pero no se movió de su lado. Era tan hermoso. Alargó la mano derecha y le acarició los cabellos. Eran suaves y sedosos, y olían a manzana. Perdido en esa cabellera roja se sobresaltó cuando notó el contacto de la mano de Hanamichi con su mano izquierda.

-Gracias -susurró Hanamichi enlazando sus dedos con los de Kaede. Luego se durmió.

* * *

**Grissina**_: _**T**.**T** _"ka potito". Bueno no es un beso, desde luego no es el lemon que tanto ansiáis, pero se va acercando el momento,... o no. _**XD**


	11. Días en casa

**DÍAS EN CASA**

Hanamichi despertó a media mañana por la luz del sol. Cuando vio la hora en el despertador se dio un susto de muerte.

-¡Mierda llego tarde! -Intentó incorporarse, pero tenía el cuerpo tan lleno de magulladuras que con un quejido de dolor volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Dos minutos más tarde se incorporó, esta vez con más cuidado. Se levantó y fue al baño, dónde colgada del espejo encontró una nota.

"_Hoy mejor que descanses, yo les diré a los profesores que estás enfermo. Come algo y cuídate. No aproveches para salir al jardín a trabajar. Después del entrenamiento vendré directo a casa por lo que no tardaré mucho. Hasta la noche._

_K. R."_

Sonriendo bajó a la cocina dónde en la nevera encontró otra nota.

"_Hay arroz y pescado en la nevera. No te hinches de dulces y no te acabes mi zumo de naranja o tendrás que ir a por más_

_K. R_ "

Comió un par de tostadas para desayunar y luego se fue al salón. Pero por las mañanas no daban nada interesante por la televisión, así que pronto se cansó y se durmió de nuevo.

Cuando despertó ya era la hora de comer. Se comió el arroz y el pescado que Kaede le había preparado, y luego subió a la habitación a tumbarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y le había aparecido un feo moratón en la cara.

Pero sin nada que hacer se sentía solo. Así que decidió explorar la habitación de Kaede.

Había estado en ella muy pocas veces. La mayoría cuando Kaede estuvo lesionado. Era extrañamente serena, pausada y aunque quizá en comparación a la suya parecía un poco fría e impersonal era en realidad acogedora. En los pies de la ancha cama de matrimonio descansaba el baúl que por lo que sabía, Kaede todavía no había podido abrir. Y encima la guitarra de Kaede.

Hanamichi se sentó en la cama. Cogió uno de los cojines azul oscuro, olía a Kaede. No sabía muy bien porqué pero le gustaba ese olor. Se abrazó a él y aspiró profundamente. "Tengo que averiguar que colonia usa". Luego sin bajar de la cama cogió el estuche negro lleno de golpes y lo abrió. Sacó la preciada guitarra y la acarició. Intentó tocar un par de notas. De pequeño su padre le había enseñado una canción pero no la recordaba. Cuando fue a guardarla otra vez en su sitio descubrió que el estuche tenía un doble fondo. Intrigado por lo que pudiera contener dejó la guitarra en la cama y lo abrió.

Había hojas. Las sacó y las miró de una en una. La mayoría eran partituras. Pero entre ellas encontró un folleto de una actuación. Era viejo, de hacía más de diez años, de una concertista de guitarra. ¿La madre de Kaede quizá? Detrás había una vieja foto de una pareja con un bebé en brazos. El padre era idéntico a Kaede, y la madre tenía los mismos ojos que el bebé.

Cuando ya lo iba a guardar todo descubrió en el fondo una libreta negra que a primera vista no había visto. La abrió preguntándose si tenía derecho a leer lo que contenía. Pero la curiosidad era mayor que los remordimientos.

Parecían una especie de poemas, luego vio que eran letras de canciones. La grafía de la mayoría era la de Kaede. Algunas eran un poco extrañas, otras le parecieron simplemente perfectas. Muchas hablaban de cosas cotidianas, o de sentimientos como la soledad, la añoranza, o la tristeza. Hasta que encontró la última página escrita y quedó mudo.

_El alba me sorprendió_

_contando las líneas de luz_

_que dejan tus persianas._

_No puedo dejar de mirar_

_tu espalda rayada de sol_

_y saber que estás a años luz_

_Siendo el chico de al lado_

_Lo que conoces de mí_

_son sólo las piezas_

_del puzzle que puedo mostrarte._

_Me falta un pedazo de ti_

_un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme _

_como ese chico de al lado_

_Entre tanto los dos _

_desayunamos miradas cada mañana._

_Mientras tanto los dos_

_somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana._

_Siendo el chico de al lado._

_Siendo el chico de al lado._

_Durmiendo pared con pared_

_lanzando al aire los besos que nunca te di._

_Saltando al suelo sin red_

_soñando con puertas que no se abrirán para mí._

_Soy ese chico de al lado._

_Y cuando el tiempo pasó_

_desengañado no pude seguir esperando._

_Me tengo que conformar_

_no habrá señal ni lugar_

_y es que tu simplemente_

_eres el chico de al lado._

_Entre tanto los dos_

_desayunamos miradas cada mañana._

_Mientras tanto los dos_

_somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana._

_Siendo el chico de al lado_

_Siendo el chico de al lado_

_Eres el chico de al lado_

_Sólo el chico de al lado_

_De la habitación de al lado_

_K. R._

Leyó y releyó ese trozo de papel tantas veces que casi lo memorizó. ¿Realmente Kaede se sentía así?. ¿Por él?. ¿Y desde cuando? Esa letra estaba llena de amor, pero también había dolor, soledad y resignación. Eran unas palabras muy dulces.

Muy turbado guardó cuidadosamente todo en su sitio, sentía en parte que no debería haber tocado esa libreta, y en parte que era cosa del destino haberla ojeado. Luego volvió a su cuarto. Dónde sentado en la cama sin saber muy bien porqué, le asaltaron de nuevo esos recuerdos de los pasados días de hospital. Recuerdos que se había esforzado en mantener encerrados aparecieron sin previo aviso. Como una gran catarata esas imágenes, esos olores, esos recuerdos, cómo agua salvaje, fluían en su mente sin poder detenerlos.

Aquellos días que a veces sentía tan lejanos, y en cambio ahora, más que nunca, se presentaban ante sus ojos con una claridad abrumadora.

* * *

_Llevaba dos días en ese horrible lugar cuando le cambiaron de habitación. El hospital no tenía más camas así que le tocó compartir habitación con un muchacho de su misma edad. Bueno eso supuso al principio, porque los primeros días no coincidieron. Ese chico pasaba pocas horas en la habitación, y cuando estaba en ella solo dormía. Así que prácticamente era como estar solo. La verdad es que se sentía terriblemente solo. Demasiadas horas en cama sin poder hacer nada, ya que lógicamente no empezó la recuperación hasta dos semanas después de ingresar. Para ese entonces su ánimo había decaído tanto que el médico estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de darle antidepresivos. _

_Sara no había ido a verle más que el día que lo ingresaron y el domingo siguiente. El odioso de Tsukihiro no le dejaba ir, y ella era demasiado cobarde o demasiado no sabía qué para desobedecerle. Los chicos del gundam tenían clase así que solo podían ir los fines de semana, y por muy poco rato porque enseguida los echaban por armar demasiado alboroto._

_Las horas en ese lugar eran largas y monótonas, y los días le parecían semanas._

_Pero la mañana que empezó la recuperación conoció a Miki. Hanamichi había estado esperando en el pasadizo para entrar al gimnasio, cuando un par de muchachos que también iban en silla de ruedas le pasaron por el lado a gran velocidad. _

_-¡Gané! -Gritó uno de ellos al llegar al final del pasadizo-. ¡Lo logré!. ¡Por fin lo logré!_

_-Sí, me has ganado -decía el otro muchacho sonriente._

_-No es cierto, me dejaste ganar, pero da igual. Gracias de todos modos -dijo sonriendo el pequeño rubio._

_-Oye, cuídate mucho, vale? -Dijo poniéndose bien las gafas el muchacho mayor._

_-Tu también Miki. Prometo venir a verte._

_-No, debes prometerme que no volverás. Prométeme que cuidarás a tu hermanita pequeña, y que cuando seas mayor y conduzcas un descapotable impresionante..._

_-¿Rojo? -Le interrumpió._

_-Rojo -accedió el moreno-. En ese momento pensarás en mí e irás con mucho cuidado. Ok?_

_-Prometido. Palabra de Chiwak. ¿Porque ahora ya soy un Chiwak verdad? Di que sí, anda di que sí. ¿Puedo ser un Chiwak?_

_-Claro, ahora ya me has ganado -dijo sonriendo el muchacho moreno. _

_-¡Shinichi! -Gritó en ese momento una mujer-. ¡.¿Dónde estás hijo?.!_

_-¡Mamá! -Gritó el pequeño, y salió corriendo en dirección a su madre, olvidando la silla de ruedas con la que acaba de ganarse el título de Chiwak (significara eso lo que significara), y al muchacho moreno con gafas que dejaba atrás para siempre._

_Lo observó todo un poco confundido, preguntándose de qué iba todo eso, quien era el moreno de las gafas, y qué significaba eso de Chiwak._

_En ese momento un enfermero le llamó:_

_-¿Tú eres Hanamichi Sakuragi?_

_-¿Eh? Sí -dijo él todavía mirando al curioso muchacho de las gafas._

_-Hola Miki. ¿Que haces aquí? -dijo el enfermero al ver a quien miraba el pelirrojo._

_-Hola, despedía a Shinichi._

_-¿Se iba hoy? Que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Quieres entrar?_

_El enfermero y el muchacho parecían haberse olvidado de él, cosa que en esos días no le sorprendió demasiado. Sus ánimos estaban tan apagados que ni siquiera se quejó por ello. Pero entonces el muchacho de las gafas le miró directo a los ojos y le preguntó._

_-¿Te importa si entro contigo?_

_-Supongo que no -contestó completamente desanimado. _

_En la sala que llamaban gimnasio, el enfermero empezó haciéndole unos masajes en la espalda lesionada. Luego le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a tratar de sostenerse y andar. Cada día podría hacer un poco más. En ese gimnasio tuvo que volver a aprender a andar, saltar, agacharse. Fueron dos meses muy duros, tanto física como psicológicamente._

_Pero a su lado estuvo Miki, hasta el final. Con su carácter sereno, tan distinto al suyo le enseñó a mirar el mundo bajo otro prisma. En los momentos de dolor, o cansancio, él siempre estaba allí para ayudarle, cuando pensaba que ya no podría más Miki conseguía darle ánimos de la forma que fuera. El muchacho moreno parecía incansable en su tarea de mantenerlo siempre el máximo animado posible, pero a la vez sus cálidos ojos, tras sus inseparables gafas, y su sonrisa tranquila conseguían calmarlo y apaciguarle, cuando emociones como la frustración o la rabia le asaltaban._

_Miki había sufrido un accidente hacía ya tres años. Conducía un coche que habían robado con un "amigo". Tras acompañar al amigo a su casa Miki quiso saber que era ir realmente deprisa, aceleró por una calle aparentemente desierta pero una niña en bicicleta se le cruzó saliendo de la nada y se la había llevado por delante. La pequeña había muerto al acto. Al intentar esquivarla, el coche se había ido contra una valla, la destrozó, recorrió un terreno vacío y tras destrozar la valla trasera se precipitó precipicio abajo. El coche quedó irreconocible, pero Miki milagrosamente se había salvado. Aunque había pasado un año sin levantarse de la cama y ya nunca podría volver a andar. Además a raíz del accidente tenía muy dañados varios órganos importantes. Vivía en el hospital desde entonces, fuera del él habría muerto enseguida. Por eso no fue a un centro de menores, sino que le dejaron allí, al fin y al cabo sus previsiones de vida tampoco eran muy alentadoras. Había pasado por muchos meses de rehabilitación para poder moverse en esa silla de ruedas. Todos en el hospital le conocían, pero en realidad pocos le querían, porque pocos intentaron ver en él nada más que el asesino de una chiquilla. Él mismo se sentía como la peor escoria. Hubiera cambiado su vida por la de la pequeña en el acto. Pero puesto que no podía hacer tal cosa había decidido no morir y seguir viviendo con ese pesar. Aunque muchos de los médicos que le habían visitado le habían dado un solo año de vida, Miki con su constancia, y sus ganas de vivir ya llevaba tres años de vida ganados a su propio cuerpo. Pero aunque no lo demostrara, sabía que nunca dejaría el hospital. Por todo eso se esforzaba en ayudar a los que, contrariamente a él, estaban allí solo de paso intentando que su estancia fuera lo más corta y placentera posible._

_Eso había hecho con el pequeño Shinichi. Le había ayudado a no rendirse. Y eso mismo había intentado con el pelirrojo Hanamichi Sakuragi._

_Cómo él mismo decía su táctica consistía en acercarse a quien él creyera que lo necesitara, hasta conseguir su amistad y durante el tiempo que estuviera ingresado le dedicaba todas sus horas, todo su tiempo libre. Nunca perdía su sonrisa suave, y tras esos lentes redondos sus ojos negros siempre eran cálidos. Les daba apoyo y seguridad. Les entregaba todo cuanto era y tenía. Luego ellos se iban y otros nuevos ocupaban su tiempo y sus pensamientos._

_Pero con Hanamichi tuvo una complicación. Para empezar no era un niño pequeño, era un chico de su misma edad, que además no estaba de paso por dos semanas, sino por tres meses, y además hay que tener en cuenta que estamos hablando de Hanamichi. Ese chico que sin saber muy bien como se mete en el bolsillo a quien conoce, con su encanto, su ternura, y su inocencia. Y Miki no había sido una excepción._

_Cuando Hanamichi llevaba un mes de recuperación una tarde salieron a pasear con las sillas a los jardines del hospital. Por ese entonces Hanamichi estaba convencido que Miki era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca, y su humor solo había ido en aumento desde el día que se conocieron. Había pasado junto al chico de ojos negros todas la horas que había podido. Aunque no había sabido su historia hasta dos semanas antes de dejar el hospital, eso no había cambiado nada, porque para ese entones ya lo tenía demasiado dentro del corazón para que el pasado pudiera cambiar nada. Además él también había hecho cosas de las que no se enorgullecía. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que le ocurría con ese chico. Solo sabía que deseaba pasar a su lado todo el tiempo posible._

_Una tarde, la recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer, Miki le dijo algo que nunca más podría olvidar._

_Llevaban paseando media hora. Habían hecho una carrera, pero habían empatado y habían preferido dejarlo así. Luego solo habían paseado. Charlando de deportes y cosas por el estilo. Pero llegó un momento en que Hanamichi le dijo:_

_-Oye Miki, ¿quieres decirme algo? -Desde que habían salido que lo notaba distante, y un poco nervioso._

_-Sí, pero no sé cómo -le había confesado él. Luego le dijo simple y llanamente-. Hanamichi, te quiero._

_-Yo también te quiero Miki. ¿Pero a que viene eso ahora?_

_¿No lo había entendido, o no lo había querido entender? Pensó el moreno._

_-Hanamichi ya se que me quieres, pero yo te estoy hablando de algo más. ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado Hanamichi?_

_-Sí claro, ya lo sabes, ya te he contado lo de Haruko y la otras chicas, no?_

_-No. Yo hablo del amor de verdad. De un sentimiento que no puedes describir aunque lo intentes mil veces. Hablo del deseo de conocer a una persona hasta el fondo de su alma, de la necesidad que esa persona te conozca tal y como eres. Hablo de la sensación de infinito que sientes al estar junto a esa persona, de la paz que sus ojos te llevan, así como los nervios que te produce su proximidad. Te hablo de desear hacer todo con alguien, de querer su felicidad a costa de cualquier cosa. No hablo solo de que te guste su físico, hablo de entender con una mirada lo que quiere, de llegar a saber cada gesto y tono de voz._

_-Miki me estás diciendo que tú..._

_-Sí. Yo,..., te amo. Sé que quizá ahora no lo entiendas, pero un día lo harás… Cuando eso ocurra, prométeme una cosa._

_-Lo que quieras -Hanamichi no supo porque pero no le molestó en absoluto que un chico le estuviera diciendo que le quería. Por lo contrario una extraña sensación de calidez le inundó al oír todo lo que él despertaba en ese maravilloso muchacho._

_-No dejes escapar al amor de tu vida. Un día llegará alguien que te querrá tanto como yo te quiero, y si le quieres no le dejes alejarse aunque no sea la persona que soñaste, o aunque sea alguien a quien el mundo le haya dado la espalda, como a mi. Quizá no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero por alguien como tú..., yo..._

_-Gracias -fue lo único que Hanamichi pudo decirle-. Miki, no sabes lo que significa para mi que alguien como tú pueda quererme._

_-¿Pero tú no me quieres verdad?_

_-No lo sé -respondió sinceramente Hanamichi._

_-Si no lo sabes es que no me amas. No te apenes Hanamichi, esto o pasa o no pasa. Además lo prefiero así. Me partiría el corazón que me quisieras._

_-¿Por qué? -Preguntó muy extrañado el pelirrojo_

_-Porque dentro de poco me iré, y no quiero que nadie llore por mi. Ya he hecho suficiente daño en esta vida. _

_Esa fue la primera y la última vez que Hanamichi vio desaparecer la sonrisa de ese amable rostro, y las lágrimas llenar esos cálidos ojos negros. Contra lo que el médico le había dicho, Hanamichi se levantó de su silla y se abrazó a Miki. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de proteger así a alguien. Quizá no estaba enamorado de él, pero no lo sabía de verdad. Sentía por ese chico de ojos negros un gran afecto y una ternura que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Incluso la ternura que le antojaba Haruko quedaba pálida al lado de lo que ese muchacho le inspiraba. Estaba agradablemente confundido. Sabía que algo en ese aprecio era fuera de lo común pero no estaba seguro tan siquiera de querer saber qué era._

_Estando tan cerca, Miki no pudo evitarlo y en un impulso le besó. Fue un beso leve y dulce. Miki se separó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_-Lo siento -susurró._

_-Yo no -dijo Hanamichi sonriendo-. Nadie me había besado nunca, sabes. Fue muy dulce._

_-Pero yo no debería haberlo hecho -dijo Miki separándose. Pero Hanamichi no le dejó irse hacia atrás y entonces fue él quien le besó. Le había gustado, había sido cálido y dulce, y quería repetir. Que el otro fuera un chico no parecía importarle en absoluto, su mente estaba en blanco, y solo seguía el dictado de su corazón._

_Lo que hicieron en el mes siguiente era ahora para Hanamichi ya tan solo un cúmulo de buenos recuerdos, de los mejores de su vida. Momentos divertidos en la sección de pediatría, Miki y él jugando con los más pequeños. Miki pintado de indio, Miki pintado de mimo, Miki construyendo fantásticas naves con el mecano, Miki convertido en el monstruo de las cosquillas persiguiendo a todos esos renacuajos. Momentos de paz en los jardines paseando con Miki, momentos de sentirse apoyado en las duras sesiones de recuperación siempre con Miki allí. Imágenes de su sonrisa, y de sus cálidos ojos negros. Sus besos, su olor, y sus abrazos. Su risa, sus travesuras, las riñas de las enfermeras. Todo ese mundo de fantasía que había creado de la nada. Chiwak cien por cien. _

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo veía tan nítidamente delante de él que le dio miedo. Si seguía pensando en él acabaría llorando, y se había prometido no hacerlo, así que se levantó y bajó de nuevo al salón, dónde mirando la televisión se quedó dormido.

* * *

Allí tumbado en el sofá, hecho un ovillo con una manta lo encontró Kaede cuando llegó. Preparó la cena y luego volvió a la sala para despertarlo.

-Hanamichi...- susurró zarandeándole suavemente por el hombro para que despertara. Le encantaba verle dormir. Kaede se quedó embobado mirándole.

Cuando Hanamichi despertó y abrió los ojos encontró delante suyo el calmado rostro de Rukawa, lo miró directo a los ojos, y descubrió en ellos el mismo brillo que siempre había en Miki. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y dijo casi en un susurro.

-No puede ser...

-¿El qué? -Preguntó muy confundido Rukawa, que tenía la sensación de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Tus ojos -dijo muy sorprendido Hanamichi.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos? -Volvió a preguntar Kaede.

-Son como los de alguien que conocí -dijo Hanamichi deseando que no preguntara más por ese tema.

-¿Y que tiene de raro eso?

-Que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora -confesó él.

Con esa extraña conversación llegaron a la cocina, dónde el pelirrojo se encargó de preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y en el entrenamiento para desviar la atención de Rukawa.

* * *

**Grissina**:_ Bueno para las que preguntabais quien era ese chico que Hana conoció en el hospital: Miki. ¿Qué encanto verdad?_

_A aquellas que habéis dejado reviews muchas gracias, no dejéis de hacerlo que anima mucho saber que sois tantas las que seguís mi historia._

_Ai que cabeza la mia! Casi se me olvida: la canción obiamente no es mía, es de Fran Perea. Me he permitido cambiarla un poco, en vez de la chica de al lado, el chico de al lado, pero bueno el resto es suyo. Espero que a nadie le moleste _**:_P_**


	12. Mal fin de semana

**MAL FIN DE SEMANA**

En un par de días Hanamichi volvió a las clases. Tanto él como Kaede esperaban que el padrastro de éste reapareciera de un momento a otro. Kaede ya no se esperaba unas calles lejos del colegio para que no les vieran salir juntos (Hanamichi seguía sin querer que nadie supiera dónde localizarlo), sino que esperaba en la misma puerta del gimnasio. Incluso la noche del viernes que Hanamichi quiso ir a cenar con sus amigos a Danny's él se apuntó.

-Kaede, hoy no me esperes, me marcho a cenar a Danny's -le dijo el pelirrojo, antes de terminar el entrenamiento. La verdad es que todos ya se habían acostumbrado a que esos dos conversaran a lo largo de los entrenamientos. Al fin y al cabo eran el capitán y el sub-capitán.

-Pues vengo con vosotros.

-¡No!. ¿Por qué? Ellos... -dijo no muy seguro que juntarles fuera muy buena idea. Ahora que ellos dos se llevaban bien no lo quería echar todo a perder por culpa de esos locos de sus amigos.

-¿Ellos van a acompañarte a casa cuando terminéis?-Preguntó.

-Nooo -dijo Hanamichi como si lo que el otro hubiera dicho fuera una barbaridad.

-En ese caso iré contigo -dijo muy resuelto.

-Oye, no pasa nada, puedo...

-Él también puede aparecer en cualquier momento. No pienso cargar con tu muerte en la conciencia, así que andando. O vengo contigo o nos vamos a casa.

Hanamichi lo vio tan seguro de si mismo que no supo como decirle que no. Además en el fondo le agradecía que no quisiera dejarlo solo. Él también temía la llegada de su padrastro en cualquier momento.

-Kitsune testarudo -dijo entrando en los vestuarios.

Ese día fue Kaede quien se quedó a recoger los balones mientras Hanamichi se duchaba. Seguían sin coincidir en ese lugar. Kaede lo evitaba a cualquier costa y últimamente Hanamichi también ponía de su parte en ello. No había decidido qué hacer con respecto a lo de Kaede, estaba muy confuso, y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sólo una cosa tenía clara, no quería hacerle daño, por eso de momento no le había dicho que lo sabía.

Cuando Kaede entró en el vestuario la mayoría de chicos ya habían salido y Hanamichi se estaba vistiendo. Cuando el pelirrojo acabó solo quedaban ellos. Kaede con una toalla en la cintura se dirigía a las duchas.

-Oye -dijo Hanamichi antes de salir-. ¿Y a los chicos qué les digo?

-Son tus amigos, a mí que me cuentas -le dijo Kaede entrando en las duchas.

-¿Te molestaría que les contara que vivimos juntos?

-Pensé que ya se lo habías hecho -le dijo Kaede ya desde debajo la ducha. Recostó la cabeza en las baldosas, frías en contraste con el agua caliente. Y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué Hanamichi se avergonzaba de vivir con él? Pensaba el moreno.

-No, yo..., la verdad es que no quería meterlos en todo lo de Tsukihiro. Ellos no saben nada de él, de lo que nos ha hecho a mamá y a mí -dijo Hanamichi desde el vestuario alzando la voz para que Kaede le oyera desde las duchas. Sabía que Kaede estaba dolido, seguramente pensara que se avergonzaba de vivir con él. Pero por alguna razón que se le escapaba sentía la necesidad de decirle que eso no era cierto-. Si lo supieran no creo que guardaran el secreto. Y eso no nos conviene. Así que... ¿qué les digo?

Kaede estaba sorprendido. ¿Había confiado en él, y no lo hacía en sus amigos?

-Diles que te has apiadado de este pobre desgraciado sin amigos. Te creerán.

-¿Harías eso por mí? -susurró Hanamichi sorprendido que Kaede dejara su orgullo de banda de ese modo para ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo iba a cenar con ellos para protegerle. Ambos lo sabían

Hanamichi salió, sin decir nada, dejando a Kaede con el corazón apretado. Pero aunque agradecía el gesto de Kaede, Hanamichi no tenía ninguna intención de decir semejante mentira. Al fin y al cabo Kaede sí tenía una amigo.

-Chicos.

-¿Ya has acabado? Anda vamos que llegaremos y estará lleno.

-Esperad. He invitado al Kitsune a venir con nosotros.

-¡.¿QUÉ?.! -Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Lo que oís. Ya os dije que ahora somos amigos. No pienso hacer distinciones entre vosotros. Todos sois mis amigos así que iremos todos juntos -dijo muy seguro de si mismo Al fin y al cabo él era el jefe, así que lo que él decía iba a misa.

-Pero él es muy serio -se quejó Takamiya.

-Nos va a echar a perder la noche -dijo Yohei.

-Como vuelva a oír una queja nos iremos nosotros dos solos -dijo enfadado.

-¿Cómo has estado haciendo desde inicio de curso? -Preguntó Okus.

-¿Creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta Hanamichi? -Dijo Noma.

-¿Si no quieres tener preferencia por qué pasas con él tanto tiempo? -Volvió a decir Yohei.

-Porque…, -por un momento dudó qué decir y al final decidió dejar las explicaciones para más adelante, cuando lo de su padrastro se hubiera arreglado-. Porque Kaede y yo vivimos en la misma calle. ¿Qué hay de malo en ir venir juntos de clase si hacemos el mismo recorrido?. ¿No lo hacía antes contigo Yohei? Nunca os quejasteis por ello entonces. Así que se acabaron las discusiones.

Poco después salió Kaede y todos juntos partieron hacia Danny's.

Esa primera noche no fue precisamente un éxito, pero había un objetivo muy importante para todos ellos, que Hanamichi fuera feliz. Así se lo hicieron saber a Rukawa, como ellos le llamaban, esa primera noche mientras Hanamichi estaba en el lavabo.

-Rukawa, perdona si soy muy directo, pero como le hagas daño te matamos. ¿Cappiche? -Había dicho Takamiya.

-Mirad no sé quien creéis que soy, pero desde luego no quien pensáis. Aunque este comportamiento dice mucho de vosotros. Como mínimo os preocupáis por él.

-Mira Rukawa no tienes ni idea de por lo que Hana ha pasado. Ahora que empieza a salir del agujero no permitiremos que tú le hagas nada -dijo Noma.

-Desde el momento en que te invitó a venir es que te considera un amigo. Solo decimos que esperamos que no traiciones esa confianza -dijo Yohei.

-Te habrás dado cuenta que es bastante más sensible de lo que parece, así que cuidado con lo que haces -añadió Okus.

-Pareces un tipo inteligente, así que no lo fastidies -le amenazó de nuevo Takamiya.

-No es de mí de quien deberíais preocuparos. No soy yo quien le quita el sueño.

En ese momento Hanamichi volvió del baño y la conversación quedó aparcada.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron y de Tsukihiro ni rastro. Hanamichi empezó a pensar que quizá no volvería cuando se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿Oye Kaede podemos hablar?

Era sábado por la noche y acababan de llegar de un karaoke. Habían salido con los chicos. Parecía que empezaban a aceptarlo en el grupo, aunque todavía había recelos entre todos ellos, intentaban disimularlo siempre que Hanamchi estaba delante.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy cansado.

-Es importante -dijo Hanamichi.

-Está bien pasa -dijo Kaede, quien estaba ya en la cama. La verdad es que estaba agotado del partido de la mañana. Pero Hanamichi se había empeñado que debían celebrar la victoria.

Hanamichi entró en la habitación. Iba ya con su camiseta y pantalones cortos que usaba de pijama. Se sentó en los pies de la cama antes de decir nada más.

-Es extraño que Tsukihiro no haya aparecido ya.

-¿Me has despertado para hablar de ese animal? -Dijo enfadado Kaede. Estaba realmente cansado y además no quería que Hanamichi le diera muchas vueltas a todo eso.

-¿Tú no habrás hecho nada verdad? -Preguntó Hanamichi temeroso.

-¡.¿Qué?.!. ¿Te prometí no meterme, no? -Dijo dolido.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es normal. Algo tiene que haber ocurrido.

-Quizá decidió que no quería que volvieras a sus dominios al fin y al cabo ese sería un comportamiento digno de cualquier macho dominante como él.

-¡Pero es que no son sus dominios, es mi casa! -Exclamó Hanamichi.

Pero se dio cuenta del error que había cometido demasiado tarde, en cuanto vio los ojos de Kaede. Su expresión era la misma, no había cambiado, casi nunca lo hacía, pero sus ojos sí.

-Ya -dijo Kaede-. Mira no sé qué ha ocurrido, te prometí no mentirte y no lo haré, así que déjame dormir.

-Kaede lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Tú lo dijiste muy claro el primer día. ¿Recuerdas? Tampoco yo me siento en casa aquí -mintió.

-Pero sí es nuestra casa, nosotros somos los dueños -dijo Hanamichi.

No sabía como arreglarlo. Era verdad que consideraba la casa dónde había vivido toda su vida, eso su casa, pero con el tiempo la casa que compartía con Kaede se había ido convirtiendo en su hogar. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de hacerle ver esa sutil diferencia para que el otro no pensara que consideraba esa casa solo como un lugar de paso. Era cierto que no veía esa casa como su casa para toda su vida, pero se encontraba bien en ella, y por el momento eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Quise decir que…

-¿Qué querías decir?

-Que aunque tengamos que vivir juntos yo…

-¿Ahora, esto no solo no es tu casa, sino que volvemos a lo de no querer vivir conmigo? -Kaede estaba dolido, enfadado y decepcionado por haberse hecho ilusiones tontamente sobre una incipiente amistad que a sus ojos se estaba desmoronando junto con su más secreto deseo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! -Dijo desesperándose Hanamichi-. ¡Ai!. ¡Ya deja de liarme!

-¿Liarte yo? Mira torpe, tú no necesitas a nadie para liarte lo haces muy bien tú solito.

-Eres... no comprendes -dijo rindiéndose Hanamichi.

-¿Y qué es lo que no comprendo Hanamichi?. ¿Que sigues esperando el día en que podrás volver a casa? Claro que lo comprendo. ¿Crees que yo no volvería a mi casa si pudiera? Pero ¡oh! Sabes una cosa, eso es algo que no va a ocurrir. Porque yo no tengo donde volver.

-¿Te irías? -Preguntó con un temor incomodo que no sabía de donde salía.

-¿Importa acaso? -Kaede quería que todo eso le doliera al pelirrojo tanto como le estaba doliendo a él.

-Sí, yo creí que estábamos bien -dijo Hanamichi-. Creí que yo significaba algo...

-Creíste que significabas algo. Esta es buena. ¿Y yo qué? Perdona que te lo recuerde pero has sido TÚ quien ha entrado aquí culpándome de haber roto una promesa que te hice y que nunca he pensado en romper. Y has sido TÚ quien has entrado diciendo que todavía consideras ese lugar como tu casa, es más, insinuando que todavía estás molesto por tener que vivir conmigo. ¡Así que no me vengas con esas! -Kaede ya ni siquiera intentó aparentar que no le afectaba todo lo que estaban diciéndose.

-¡A mi no me chilles, maldito zorro engreído!

-¡PUES NO ME SALGAS CON QUE CREÍAS QUE SIGNIFICAS ALGO PARA MI! -chilló desesperado Kaede-. ¡.¿De dónde sacas semejante insensatez?.!. -añadió lleno de miedo.

-Yo… -Hanamichi no supo que contestar. ¿Confesar que había registrado sus cosas y leído esa letra?. ¡Jamás!-. No lo sé, solo pensé que era así. Al fin y al cabo TÚ sí significas algo para mí.

-¡NO! -Gritó Kaede sintiendo que su corazón no iba a aguantar más-. No sigas. No quiero que me digas nada más -le pidió-. Ya he oído suficiente por hoy -dijo con la voz mucho más calmada, casi en un susurro. Un susurro que a Hanamichi le pareció el lamento de un animal malherido, por lo que instantáneamente se sintió mal por lo dicho anteriormente.

-Kaede...

-NO. Vete, vete por favor -volvió a pedirle.

Hanamichi no quiso insistir. La pequeña amistad que les había costado meses de convivencia conseguir se iba a pique irremediablemente y se sentía responsable de ello. Pero en ese momento pensó que insistir no era lo mejor.

En cuanto la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Kaede no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparan de sus ojos. Rápidamente se las secó con el dorso de la mano y se cobijó entre las sábanas. Pero estas habían adquirido el peculiar olor del pelirrojo. Enfadado por ello se levantó, sacó las sábanas y las bajó a bajo para ponerlas a la lavadora.

El sueño se le había pasado y el cansancio parecía haber desaparecido también. Necesitaba salir de allí, hacer algo. Así que enseguida volvió arriba a cambiarse de ropa. Cogió la bolsa y antes de salir hizo una llamada. No quería estar solo, por una vez no quería sentirse solo, así que le pidió, a quien sabía que no iba a negarse, que le acompañara a la cancha por esa vez.

* * *

-Me has sorprendido, con esa llamada. No me malinterpretes, sabes que deseaba que me llamaras desde hace mucho, pero ¿por qué ahora? -dijo una voz en la oscuridad del parque.

-Calla y juega -dijo Kaede.

-Te has peleado con...

-¡Calla he dicho! -Dijo Kaede lanzándole el balón al moreno que finalmente había aparecido a la luz de la farola que iluminaba pobremente la pequeña cancha.

-Perder los estribos no va contigo Rukawa.

-No me conoces Sendoh.

-Ves ahora sí estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y no será porque no lo haya intentado.

Mientras hablaba el moreno de ojos violetas y el pelo pincho había empezado a jugar con el balón y hábilmente lo había encestado.

-Eres demasiado esquivo Rukawa. Deberías aprender a confiar un poco más en la gente.

-¿Esperas convencerme para que confíe en ti?

-No. Hace tiempo que dejé de esperar nada de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Dijo Kaede pasados un par de minutos en silencio jugando

-Hace tiempo que sé que no es en mí en quien te has fijado. Aunque no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades con él sabes. La última vez que le vi fuera de una cancha iba de la mano de una muchacha, creo que era la hermana menor de Akagi.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo le robó el balón y encestó.

-No dices nada. Entonces he acertado ¿cierto? Nunca pensé que fueras de los que se dejan consumir por un amor no correspondido. Pero mírate, aquí estás hecho polvo, porque él ni siquiera te soporta.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Sendoh -le dijo en un tono un poco amenazador Kaede.

-OH sí, Rukawa, sí lo sé. Si no estuvieras mal por él no me habrías llamado.

-¿Qué? -Dijo incrédulo Kaede.

-Lo que oyes. Y lo sabes, me has llamado para no estar solo.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo Kaede.

-¿Ah no?. ¿Entonces por qué me has llamado?. ¿No vas a decirme que es por mi verdad?

-¿Tan extraño te parecería? -Habían dejado que el balón rodara hasta el otro lado de la pista y ahora se encontraban de frente. Con esta última frase Kaede se acercó un poco más a Akira.

-No juegues con fuego Kaede, o te quemarás -le amenazó Akira acercándose a su vez hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

La mente de Kaede era un torbellino. A mil por hora pasaban imágenes del pelirrojo diciéndole que no quería vivir con él y de los días que había durado su "amistad". De todos los anhelos que esa discusión se había llevado por delante, que se mezclaban con los ojos brillantes de Akira. Unos ojos que le miraban con deseo y diversión. No quería aceptar delante de nadie que se sentía solo y que por eso había recurrido a él. No quería decir a nadie que lo había llamado a él porque secretamente tenía la necesidad de ver en alguien esa mirada de deseo por él. Esa mirada que tanto deseaba suscitar en un atolondrado pelirrojo quien solo le veía con furia. Ya era bastante humillante saber que era cierto. No podía echarse atrás ahora porque sería aceptar delante de Sendoh que lo que decía era cierto. Y quería demostrarle, demostrase a si mismo, que no era verdad. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo demostraría como fuera. Pero por otro lado...

De repente notó una mano cálida en su mejilla y un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Akira le miraba con la mirada transparente, podía leer lo mucho que deseaba besarle, pero no lo hacía, así que fue él quien se lanzó. Con un repentino movimiento juntó su boca con la del otro jugador, quien sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un suspiro por el tan largamente esperado contacto. Instintivamente los brazos de Akira le rodearon la cintura, luego una se posó en su nuca haciéndole cosquillas, y a la vez ahondando ese beso. Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron un instante, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Kaede ya recuperado del impacto inicial, se aproximó de nuevo para volver a besarle, para entregarse a todo lo que le pidiera, pero extrañamente Akira rehusó el contacto.

-Kaede, detente. He soñado con que te entregues a mí miles de veces, y no hay cosa que desee más, pero no de este modo. No para demostrar nada.

Sorprendido Kaede intentó separarse de Akira, avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Pero Akira impidió que se alejara agarrándole del brazo.

-Sendoh yo...

-Ven sentémonos -le dijo arrastrándolo hacia un banco del parque.

-No, yo..., debo irme -dijo Kaede soltándose.

-No te vayas. Necesitas alguien con quien hablar, y que yo sepa soy lo más parecido a un amigo que tienes.

-Akira, siento mucho si te he hecho daño -hablaba mientras andaba hacia atrás separándosede él, huyendo-. Siento haber intentado utilizarte, pero por suerte eres más inteligente que yo. Siempre has sido mejor en todo, así que... -dijo ya llegando a la puerta del parque.

-Kaede no digas eso -Sendoh intentó aproximarse a él.

-Adiós Akira Sendoh -y sin esperar respuesta se marchó del parque corriendo.

Y corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las rocas del final de la playa, donde en la oscuridad se sentó y tras un grito de desesperación al mar se echó a llorar.

* * *

El domingo amaneció nublado. El frío por fin había llegado, y le daba pereza salir de la tibieza de la cama.

-Vaya, parezco ese zorro dormilón -se dijo Hanamichi a si mismo. Luego se levantó, se duchó, bajó a desayunar y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele, dejando pasar las horas lentas del domingo por la mañana. Esperaba que Kaede bajara para intentar disculparse con él. La noche anterior lo había acusado de meterse donde no le llamaban sin motivo y luego había lo del malentendido de la casa y vivir juntos. Esperaba poder arreglarlo. No le gustaba pedir disculpas, pero esta vez él había metido la pata así que él lo arreglaría. Pero Kaede se estaba demorando mucho. Al mediodía decidió que ya estaba bien de hacer el idiota y subió a buscarlo. Pero no le encontró. La cama estaba sin las sábanas, y no había ni rastro del moreno. La bolsa de deporte tampoco estaba por lo que Hanamichi pensó que por una vez se había levantado temprano y había salido a practicar.

-Seguro que no tenía ganas de veme. ¡Será cobarde! -Dijo dando un portazo. Luego se puso a cocinar la comida para ambos.

Pero Kaede no llegó a comer, ni a cenar. A esas horas empezó a preocuparse. Se acercó al teléfono y marcó su numero de móbil, pero lo oyó sonar en el piso de arriba, Kaede no lo había cogido.

¿Dónde coño estaba?. ¿Tan mal le había sentado lo que le había dicho la noche anterior?. ¡Joder!.¿tampoco había para tanto no? Pensaba Hanamichi mientras, cogiendo la chaqueta y las llaves, salía de casa.

El primer lugar dónde buscó fue el parque. Y se alarmó cuando encontró en un rincón, debajo unos arbustos la pelota del kitsune.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó. El Kaede que conocía no se habría dejado su pelota tirada por ahí de ese modo. O todo estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba, o le había ocurrido algo, cosa todavía peor.

Con el balón en las manos arrancó a correr en dirección a la playa. La última vez que se había desaparecido lo había encontrado allí. Pero la playa estaba desierta y tampoco estaba en las rocas. De camino a casa pasó por el ambulatorio por si se había vuelto a hacer daño, pero allí no sabían nada de él.

Desesperado corrió a casa para llamar a Kaho. No sabía que más hacer ni a quien recurrir. Con el corazón estrujado de preocupación y las manos temblorosas llegó a su casa, y le costó dios y ayuda acertar la llave en la cerradura.

-¡Dios! Que idiota que eres por preocuparte por él -se repetía una y otra vez, con el resultado de solo aumentar su preocupación.

Lanzó la chaqueta y el balón al sofá y cogió el teléfono. Pero justo antes de marcar el número de Kaho vio una lucecita en el contestador automático. Había un mensaje nuevo.

"BIP- tiene un mensaje nuevo..."- dijo la máquina al apretar el botón

-Eso ya lo sé, dime qué dice estúpido aparato -remugó Hanamichi

"...recibido hoy a las nueve y treinta y siete minutos BIP" dos minutos después de salir él a buscarlo "Dormiré fuera" - "BIP-no hay más mensajes nuevos-BIP".

-Será hijo... -dijo Hanamichi, pero en el fondo estaba aliviado de saber que estaba "bien". Cerrando las luces subió al piso de arriba y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Grissina**_: No me echéis la caballería encima, por favor, no aún._


	13. De Lunes a Viernes

**Grissina:**_ Antes de dejaros continuar, (no sea que al final no queráis saber nada de mi _**XD**_), que ya sé que lo he dejado un poco, como decirlo, complicado. Pero quiero hacer varias cosas._

_Primera y muy importante, daros las gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo que me dais, es genial. Es brutal llegar a casa y encontrar que en solo un día me habéis dejado tantos reviews. Me pone las pilas, para escribir cosas nuevas. (aunque luego me las voy a ver negras en Eco por no haber preparado la clase, pero bueno no os preocupéis que habrá valido la pena **;P**)_

_Segundo, he de haceros una confesión. En la primera versión de esta historia Kaede nunca se marchaba de casa por la discusión. (Ya sé que, como dice muy bien Amary, se pelean por no decir las cosas por su nombre, por dar cosas por sentadas y por una tontería al fina y al cabo -en palabras de Shadir, la pelea más idiota-. Pero seguro que estáis de acuerdo conmigo en que las cosas más importantes de la vida de uno, a menudo, para no decir siempre, son precisamente esas pequeñas cosas, tonterías al fin y al cabo!) _

_Por dónde iba... Ah sí! _

_Siento comunicaros que el tan esperado Lemon se producía, en la primera versión, durante ésa misma noche de Sábado. Pero no me gustaba (sorry), así que lo cambié. Juro solemnemente que mi intención nunca fue la de liar las cosas (como mínimo conscientemente), solo quería retardar el momento en que esos dos sacos de hormonas se acostaran juntos. (Sé que queréis que ocurra, pero de verdad que en ese momento se leía muy precipitado). Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, entraron nuevos personajes, como Sendoh, en la historia y ya no lo pude parar. Así que esto es lo que salió de mi disconformidad. Espero que el resultado os agrade. _

_Ahora sí os dejo seguir, que la cosa está que arde..._

* * *

**DE LUNES A VIERNES**

Al levantarse la mañana siguiente Hanamichi bajó corriendo a la cocina, hizo el desayuno para dos, y luego se dio cuenta que tendría que tirar uno. Se enfadó y acabó llegando tarde a clase, por lo que le castigaron.

-¡Maldito zorro! Si hubiera venido a dormir a casa esto no hubiera pasado. Y ahora mira como me veo por su culpa. ¡Será irresponsable! Mira que hacer perder el tiempo así al gran tensai, ya verás cuando le coja se va a enterar -remugaba Hanamichi mientras paseaba por a terraza con la esperanza de ver aparecer al susodicho moreno en cualquier momento como era habitual.

Pero otra vez el moreno no apareció. Y le estaba empezando a mosquear que le evitara de ése modo, bien no es que le evitara pero le daba la misma impresión que si lo estuviera haciendo.

A la hora del entrenamiento Hanamichi esperaba ver a Rukawa allí el primero, como siempre, pero otra vez no estaba. Llegó en el último momento por lo que no pudo cogerle por banda para preguntarle dónde había dormido. Y tampoco pudo preguntárselo al final del entrenamiento porque se le escapó antes de poder decirle nada.

Cabreado salió del gimnasio el último esperando tener que ir solo a casa, pero el gundam estaba allí.

-¿Chicos que hacéis aquí tan tarde?

-¡Esperarte que va a ser! -Dijo Takamiya.

-¡Pero chicos!. ¡Somos sólo lunes!

-¿Es que los lunes no duermes en casa quizá?

-Claro que duermo los lunes. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con que queráis salir? -Dijo Hanamichi confundido.

-¡Quien dice que queremos salir!

-Hanamichi, hemos hablado con Rukawa esta mañana.

-¿Esta mañana?

-Sí durante tu castigo.

"¿Por esto no estaba en la terraza?" pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué habéis hablado?

-Del loco que te persigue y del que no nos habías dicho nada.

-Hanamichi somos tus amigos y no nos gusta que nos escondas cosas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que queráis venir a casa? -Intentó cambiar de tema el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que sabiendo que alguien te persigue te dejaremos ir solo a casa a estas horas?

-Chicos de verdad no hace falta que...

-Rukawa dijo que él te había acompañado hasta ahora pero que hoy tenía una cita y no podría quedarse, así que nos lo contó.

-¿Una cita?. ¿Con quien?

-¡Y nosotros que sabemos!. ¿Tú crees que le vamos preguntando esas cosas al sex-symbol del instituto?. ¡Será que trine novia, o algo! -Dijo ya cansado Noma.

-¿Kaede, novia? -Aprovechando que Hanamichi estaba sorprendido lo arrastraron hasta fuera de la escuela.

Al final y tras discutir mucho Hanamichi dejó que le acompañaran hasta su casa. Dónde por cierto no había nadie.

Dos minutos después de haber llegado, y tras comprobar que Kaede no había llegado, sonó el timbre. Era Yohei.

-Está bien chico, ahora ya estamos solos tú y yo, y no me marcharé de aquí hasta que me cuentes como has llegado a esta situación y por qué no me has contado nada.

Hanamichi no tenía argumentos para negarse a contarle nada. Así que le hizo pasar.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir Yohei? Allí tienes el teléfono llama a tu madre y dile que estás conmigo y te contaré todo.

No sabía si Kaede iba a dormir en casa y no quería dormir solo, además era tarde por lo cual que Yohei se quedara era la mejor opción. Una vez avisada la familia del moreno se sentaron en la cocina, dónde Hanamichi se dispuso a preparar la cena para tres.

Contrariamente a lo que el pelirrojo esperaba, Yohei no le preguntó porqué ponía la mesa para tres. Por lo que tuvo la extraña necesidad de explicárselo.

-Vivo con alguien -tanteó, esperando una gran "¡.¿qué?.!. ¿Con quien?.!.".Pero Yohei solo dijo.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo ahora sí sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Hana, te fuiste de casa, no nos dijiste nada, te estuvimos buscando como locos, luego apareciste diciendo que todo estaba solucionado que tenías dónde vivir... no has trabajado, por lo que no tienes dinero, y no te alojas en un centro para indigentes porque los revisamos todos.

-¿Que hicisteis qué?

-Te buscamos por todos lados. Hasta que dimos con el centro donde estuviste dos semanas. Allí nos contaron que una mujer te había llevado y perdimos el rastro -Yohei se quedó callado, con el semblante muy serio añadió-. ¿No habrás hecho nada malo verdad Hanamichi? -Las ideas de lo que podía haber pasado en la cabeza de Yohei eran realmente de lo peor, había llegado a pensar incluso que se había metido en una red de prostitución, o que vivía como protegido de alguna mujer rica que se aprovechaba de su inocencia.

-Hice algo, sí, pero...

-Hana, soy tu mejor amigo, o eso creo.

-Claro que lo eres.

-Entonces no me mientas. ¿Te has...?. ¿Tú has...? Es decir, yo sé que no puede ser, pero escucha los hechos. Por algún motivo te vas de casa, te estás en un centro para indigentes hasta que una bonita y joven mujer te saca misteriosamente de allí y desde entonces, vives con "alguien", en un lugar que hasta hoy no te has dignado a mostrarnos, sin problemas económicos aparentes, un misterioso hombre corrupto y manipulador te persigue para acabar contigo... ¡Suena mal, tío!. ¡Suena muy mal!

-Seguramente no es lo que crees. Yohei, sé que no os dije nada, pero era por vuestra seguridad.

-¡Nuestra seguridad!

-Sí. ¿Si os hubiera dicho dónde estaba y él os lo hubiera preguntado que habría pasado?

-¿Quien?. ¿Quien coño te persigue Hanamichi?

-Tsukihiro.

-¿Qué?. ¡No jodas!

-¡Crees que bromearía con algo así!

-Por supuesto que no pero... -eso no cuadraba con lo que había imaginado.

-Es un monstruo Yohei, ha acabado con mi familia. Intenté llevarme a mamá pero no quiso irse ahora que está embarazada así que me marché solo.

-¿Y la mujer que te llevó, vives con ella ahora? -Quizá era lo segundo que había pensado.

-¿Con Kaho?. ¡NO!. ¡Pero que dices! Vivo con... -Hanamichi suspiró antes de responder-. Vivo con el Kitsune.

-¡.¿Rukawa?.!. Ahora sí me has matado.

-Lo sé. ¿Suena raro verdad?

-¡Joder!.¡Suena como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco! No puedo creer que… ¿como ocurrió? -Preguntó muy sorprendido pero aliviado al fin. Mejor Rukawa que una red de prostitución.

-Ambos nos quedamos sin casa al mismo tiempo y Kaho nos puso a vivir juntos.

-¿Y quien es esa tía? -A ver si al final sí había una mujer rica detrás de todo...

-La asistente social -Yohei respiró por fin-. Ella me encontró en el centro para indigentes, le conté todo y solo pudo darme dos soluciones. Era esto o vivir con una familia de acogida.

-¡.¿Y cómo elegiste a Rukawa?.!

-Yo no sabía que era el Kitsune con quien tendría que vivir. Ella me engañó, firmé los papeles, y aquí estoy.

-Por eso os habéis hecho amigos. Ya decía yo que era muy extraño eso...

Hanamichi no dijo nada solo acabó de cenar y recogió su plato y el de Mito. Dejando el de Rukawa para cuando viniera.

-No tengo más camas que el sofá, ven que te daré una manta y una almohada, aunque si lo prefieres puedes subir y dormir conmigo. Mi cama es ancha.

-Como cuando éramos chicos. ¿Te acuerdas?

Así ambos acabaron durmiendo en la cama de Hanamichi.

-¿Oye Hana y como es vivir con el chico de hielo?

-Al principio fue horrible. Me sentía terriblemente solo, os echaba de menos y ya sabes como nos llevábamos Rukawa y yo, luego con el tiempo supongo que nos acostumbramos el uno al otro.

-¿Y os hicisteis amigos así sin más?

-NO. Bien, más o menos. No sé es difícil de decir. Él también ha pasado por mucho y no sé, quizá es eso o quizá no, pero en el fondo, muuuuuuy en el fondo, parece como que nos entendemos (o eso creía) -susurró Hanamichi, luego añadió-. Como mínimo esto va a servir para llegar a los nacionales sin problemas. Jajjaja -se puso a reír estrepitosamente el tensai.

-Anda calla y duerme que mañana tenemos que madrugar -le largó Yohei contento de volver a oírle riendo.

-Buenas noches Yohei.

-Buenas noches Hana.

Poco antes de dormirse, Hanamichi le susurró a su amigo

-Yohei, me alegro de haberte contado todo por fin.

-Y yo de que lo hayas hecho. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé, por eso no te lo conté antes. No quería meterte en más problemas de los que ya tienes.

-Lo sé. Duerme tranquilo Hanamichi.

Pero el pelirrojo no podía porque Kaede no había vuelto todavía. La verdad es que este llegó poco después que Hanamichi se durmiera, comió la mitad de lo que le había dejado preparado para cenar, y luego se metió en la cama casi sin desvestirse. Aunque solo durmió unas pocas horas, porque la mañana siguiente cuando Hanamichi se levantó encontró vaho en el baño, la cama del Kitsune desecha, una taza de café sucia en el fregadero, pero ni rastro del moreno, que otra vez se le había escapado.

El martes por la mañana no fue mejor que el lunes. Hanamichi no pudo poner atención a nada de lo que los profesores decían, por lo que le echaron otra vez. Sabiendo que todo era culpa de Rukawa, y queriendo machacarle por ello, se fue directo a la terraza, pero el moreno no estaba allí. En realidad como supo más tarde no había ido a clase. Había llamado diciendo que estaba enfermo. Así que por la tarde en el entrenamiento Hanamichi tuvo que decidir si encubrirlo o no. Por un lado quería decir que no era cierto, porque quería saber que puñetes estaba ocurriendo con él, pero por el otro una extraña sensación le embargó y decidió no desmontarle la cuartada. Sus problemas con Rukawa, por una vez quedarían al margen del equipo. Ahora que él era el capitán tenía que pensar por el bien del equipo, y por eso dijo al entrenador que Kaede estaba un poco resfriado y por eso no había ido a la escuela.

Por la noche de nuevo el gundam lo acompañó a casa. Preparó de nuevo cana para dos, esperando verle y poder hablar con él. Pero no apareció. Tampoco pudo verle por la mañana, pues por el estado de su habitación parecía que siquiera hubiera ido a dormir a casa. Todo estaba a empezando a pasar de marrón oscuro.

El miércoles Kaede tampoco fue a clase, y Hanamichi no esperaba verle tampoco ni en el entrenamiento ni cuando llegó a casa, la cual de nuevo y ya sin ser una sorpresa estaba vacía. Cenó, dejó algo de cena para el moreno, "por si se dignaba a venir a casa", se dijo Hanamichi; pero antes de meterse en la cama, y tras pensárselo mucho le dejó una nota en su almohada:

"_No se dónde te has metido, pero si faltas un día más al entrenamiento te expulsaré del equipo. Hablo muy en serio. Mañana a las siete te quiero en pista, y sin excusas baratas._

_H.S. el capitán"_

Luego se lo pensó de nuevo y añadió:

"_PS: No se que mosca te ha picado, me trae sin cuidado qué has estado haciendo, pero como no me cuentes que está pasando, mañana mismo te parto la cara._

_TENSAI"_

Luego añadió otro poquito más:

"_PSS: Ah y que sea la última vez que hablas de mí con mis amigos a mis espaldas. No tenías ningún derecho a contarles nada al gundam. ¡Engreído!_

_Hanamichi"_

Y con eso escrito acabó:

"_Gracias"_

Ahora sí se marchó a la cama.

Pero esa noche Kaede tampoco fue a dormir a casa, por lo que la nota no había servido de mucho.

El jueves Hanamichi intentó prestar atención en clase pero no tuvo mucho éxito. El entrenamiento no fue mejor, pues estaba enfadado, y no lograba concentrarse en lo que se hacía en el gimnasio. Optó por acortarlo y mandarles a todos a casa.

Esa noche Kaede sí fue a dormir, aunque cuando llegó Hanamichi ya dormía. Cuando Kaede entró en su habitación iba tan cansado que no vio la nota. Medio zombi se metió en la cama y el trozo de papel cayó al suelo.

El viernes por la mañana se despertó otra vez muy temprano. Cuando llegó al baño y se miró al espejo no pudo evitar fijarse en las oscuras ojeras que su cara mostraba. Aunque el día anterior había dormido unas horas en el sofá de Minako, ese mueble le había dejado la espalda echa polvo. Se duchó dando gracias al cielo por tener agua caliente y luego volvió a su habitación a vestirse. Y fue entonces cuando vio el trozo de papel en el suelo.

Alarmado por si era uno de sus papeles que le hubiera caído dejándolo al alcance del pelirrojo lo recogió. Pero se sorprendió más cuando vio que la letra era la de Hanamichi.

Tenía pensado volver a faltar al entrenamiento, pero no podía, no después de esa nota. Y los post scriptum; el primero ya se lo esperaba pero el pelirrojo no podía saber qué estaba haciendo o de verdad le mataría, y el segundo, en un primer momento le dio una punzada en el estómago. Él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a contar nada de él, pero el miedo a que su padrastro lo atacara era mayor al miedo a perder su amistad por ello, así que tuvo que pedir ayuda al gundam. Luego al leer el simple gracias del final de la nota supo que todo estaba bien. Hanamichi no iba a odiarle, como mínimo no por eso.

Antes de bajar al piso de abajo entreabrió un poco la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo. Dormía tranquilamente acurrucado al borde de la cama agarrado a la sábana como si temiera que esta se le fuese a escapar. Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en el abatido y pálido rostro del muchacho antes de cerrar otra vez la puerta.

A bajo preparó dos desayunos, se comió uno y justo cuando oyó el agua de la ducha encenderse se marchó otra vez a casa de Minako, aunque iría al entrenamiento, no podía ir a clase.

Hanamichi entró en el baño, dónde tenía la ducha encendida esperando a que el agua se calentara, cuando oyó la puerta de abajo. Corrió a su ventana justo para ver a Kaede girar por la esquina en dirección contraria a la escuela.

-Como no vengas al entrenamiento, te juro que… -dijo el pelirrojo al frió cristal de la ventana, pero no pudo terminar porque otra vez esas sensación de angustia se apoderó de él.

Quería saber, no, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo con el kitsune. Se sentía culpable, porque estaba convencido que todo había empezado cuando discutieron hacía¡dios! hacía casi una semana. Pero a la vez estaba enfadado con él, porque si bien lo que se habían dicho no era agradable, tampoco consideraba que fuera como para evitarlo de ese modo desde entonces.

* * *

El otoño se estaba convirtiendo en invierno rápidamente ese año. Hanamichi se escapó a la azotea a la hora de comer esperando no ver a nadie, pero alguien le esperaba allí.

-¿Yohei, que haces aquí? Creí que Naoko te había traído la comida hoy. ¿Es que no te gusta lo que te prepara?

-Claro que sí, sabes que es la mejor cocinera del mundo -dijo su amigo sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? Naoko se va a enfadar contigo. O peor, conmigo -intentó bromear sin mucho éxito.

-Eso no ocurrirá, ya he hablado con ella. En este momento está repartiendo ese delicioso manjar a los tres palurdos del gundam.

-Apuesto que están encantados con eso -dijo un poco agriamente Hanamichi.

-Eso espero porque me apetecía mucho -Yohei fue a sentarse al lado de su pelirrojo amigo-. Aunque he traído un poco para nosotros -dijo alargándole una cajita con un par de bolas de arroz y verduras varias.

-Estás actuando extraño. ¿Lo sabes verdad? -dijo Hanamichi mientras cogía una de las bolas de arroz que le ofrecía el otro.

-Quizá, pero… -Yohei no sabía como proseguir.

-Oye hablando de actuar extraño. ¿Kaede tampoco ha venido hoy verdad? -Preguntó Hanamichi aunque ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

-No. Debe tener algo importante entre manos si ha faltado a la escuela, pero sobretodo si ha faltado a los entrenamientos. Ese no falta ni que esté lisiado.

Hanamichi sabía cuan cierto era pues había sido él quien había tenido que persuadirlo de andar antes de hora en verano. Quizá Yohei tenía razón, quizá Kaede tenía algo muy importante que hacer y no tenía nada que ver con evitar verse con él, pero no se le ocurría el qué.

Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes.

-Espero que venga al entrenamiento esta tarde.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que tener una excusa para echarle era lo que ibas buscando Hanamichi. Si no viene te convertirás en el mejor del equipo.

-Si no viene seré el mejor del equipo, pero no seremos el mejor equipo -dijo con las cejas fruncidas mientras comía un poco más de arroz.

-Hanamichi…

-Oye esto está muy bueno. ¿Por qué no bajamos y felicitamos a tu novia? -Dijo Hanaichi. Y levantándose del suelo dio por zanjada esa conversación. De bajada a los jardines de la escuela, Yohei se quedó al baño y le dijo a Hanamichi que siguiera, que le atraparía en unos minutos.

Dentro del baño Yohei sacó su móvil y marcó al último número que le había llamado.

-Hola… sí, soy yo….he hablado con él…sí pero no estoy seguro…aunque puede que sí…Ya sabes como es, cuando algo es importante nunca muestra lo que piensa tan fácilmente… sí… Pero más te vale que funcione, porque sino el que te va a machacar los husos no será él, seré yo ¿entendido?…ve con cuidado.

Luego salió al pasillo y bajó al jardín a reunirse con sus amigos que ya estaban acabándose todo lo que su preciosa Naoko les había preparado. Ella le recibió con un beso en la mejilla que disimuló la pregunta a su oído:

-¿Ha funcionado?

A lo que el moreno subió los hombros como diciéndole que no estaba seguro.

* * *

Esa tarde en el entrenamiento Kaede apareció cuando el calentamiento ya había empezado. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, pero sin decir nada se metió en el vestidor y se cambió. Cuando salió el calentamiento ya había acabado, por lo que se puso a calentar por su cuenta. Luego se incorporó al entrenamiento.

Hanamichi intentó hablar con él, pero no quería hacerlo delante de todos y Kaede hacía lo imposible para evitarle. Enfado Hanamichi fue incrementado la intensidad de los ejercicios, hasta que la mitad del equipo casi no podía ni respirar y Kaede finalmente exhausto se desplomó.

Al verlo caer, el corazón de Hanamichi se paró de golpe, y en su mente se dijo: "¡O Dios!. ¿Qué he hecho?". Sabía que Kaede no estaba al cien por cien, solo hacía falta verlo para darse cuenta y aún así lo había presionado hasta el límite. Y encima el muy idiota no se había ni siquiera quejado.

Corriendo Hanamichi se le acercó, hizo retirarse a todos para dejarle aire. Poco a poco pareció que Kaede recuperaba el sentido. Detrás de él alguien le acercó una botella de agua y una toalla. Kaede intentó incorporarse pero Hanamichi no le dejó. Hizo que uno de los chicos le sostuviera los pies en alto un rato. Luego simplemente le ordenó que se quedara un poco más tumbado en el suelo, y dirigiéndose al resto del equipo dio por acabado el entrenamiento y les mandó a casa.

-Yo me encargo de él, chicos no se preocupen, es solo que no ha estado muy bien esta semana, se le pasará, váyanse y mañana les quiero aquí puntuales.

Todos le tenían demasiado miedo a su mal genio como para desobedecer, pero se morían de curiosidad para saber qué le ocurría a la estrella del equipo. En otro tiempo incluso les habría preocupado que Hanamichi intentara acabar de rematarlo, o lo dejara tirado, pero ahora ya ni les pasó por la cabeza, pues se habían hecho amigos, no?

Poco a poco Hanamichi ayudó a levantarse a Kaede y lo acompañó hasta las gradas dónde lo sentó de nuevo. No se habían dicho nada en días. Y Hanamichi no sabía como decirle todo lo que quería decirle.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó al fin para romper el incomodo silencio.

-No mucho -respondió secamente. La verdad es que hacía años que no se sentía tan mareado-. ¿Se puede saber que pretendías?. ¿Matarme?

-¡NO! Pero… mira si no puedes aguantar un entrenamiento normal…

-¡Dios sabe que eso no era un entrenamiento normal! -Estalló Kaede a quien no le gustaba recordar su poca resistencia física.

-Bien eso da igual, de todos modos eres el único que se ha desmayado,…quiero saber porque -exigió el pelirrojo.

-He dormido poco estos días supongo. Se me pasará con llegar a casa y meterme en la cama, anda vamos -dijo intentando levantarse, pero se mareó y cayó dónde estaba.

-Sin tomar algo de azúcar primero no llegaremos muy lejos, voy por un refresco. No te muevas.

-Ni que pudiera fugarme corriendo.

Hanamichi quería preguntarle por qué no había dormido, dónde había estado, pero primero era lo primero y si no le daba algo de glucosa se volvería a desmayar. A saber cuanto hacía que no comía. Así que se fue hasta la máquina de refrescos y sacó un par de latas. La verdad es que el entreno sí había sido excesivo y hasta él se sentía cansado.

-Toma voy a por las bolsas, ya nos cambiaremos en casa -le dijo dándole un refresco.

En el vestuario recogió su bolsa y la de Rukawa, se las acomodó una en cada hombro y salió a por el moreno.

-Andando -dijo Hanamichi.

Kaede no dijo nada, siquiera opuso resistencia cuando le paso un brazo por la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse en pie.

Llevaban a penas andadas una calle y media cuando de un bar a punto de cerrar, justo delante de ellos, vieron salir a su peor pesadilla.

Tsukihiro salía tambaleándose, con la cara sonrojada y riendo descontroladamente, hasta que los vio. Hanamichi se había quedado tan sorprendido que no reaccionó y se quedó allí plantado. ¿Había pasado más de un mes esperando encontrarse con él al doblar cualquier esquina, y ahora que por un momento había abajado la guardia, ahora aparecía?

-¡Mira! -Exclamó el hombre como si hablara con alguien-. El pequeño investigador y su amigo. Sabes Hanamichi te subestimé. Pero no volverá ocurrir. Pagarás por,… ¡no!. ¡Tu madre pagará por lo que has hecho!. ¿Como te atreviste?. Muchacho, no sabes con quien te has metido.

-Mira viejo loco no sé de… -Hanamichi intentaba decir que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando pero el hombre a pesar de estar muy bebido le arrolló un golpe en la cara que no pudo evitar pues tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Rukawa. Ambos muchachos fueron a parar al suelo, cosa que el hombre intentó aprovechar para patear al pelirrojo, pero Kaede se interpuso y las patadas fueron a dar de lleno en su estómago. Cuando Hanamichi vio lo que ocurría se levantó y le propinó un golpe a Tsukihiro que lo dejó tirado al asfalto. Luego se acercó a Kaede que otra vez había perdido el conocimiento. Muy preocupado por él, pero temiendo que su padrastro se levantara de un momento al otro, cogió a Kaede en brazos y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

A medio camino de casa se detuvo en un banco para poder descansar, tumbó a Kaede y le acomodó la cabeza en su regazo. Poco a poco éste volvió en si, mientras él calmaba su agitada respiración después de esa carrera.

-¿Kaede, estás bien?

-No lo sé, me duele la barriga ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Tsukihiro, intentó pegarme, y tú…

-Ya me acuerdo -dijo Kaede para que Hanamichi no tuviera que decir en voz alta que él lo había intentado proteger de los golpes.

-¿Podrás andar? -Dijo preocupado.

-Lo intentaré -poco a poco se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a casa pero no tuvieron más problemas.

Una vez en casa Hanamichi le llevó directo al baño y empezó a desnudarle.

-¿Ei, que haces? -Intentó oponerse Kaede.

-Debes darte una ducha acabamos de entrenar, y además quiero comprobar qué te ha hecho el mal nacido de Tsukihiro.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias -dijo un poco sarcástico Kaede para intentar ahuyentar a Hanamichi, pero éste no se rindió.

-En otra ocasión te habría dejado ahogándote con el agua de la bañera, pero tengo que comprobar que estás bien.

-Hanamichi por favor… -pidió finalmente Kaede cuando el pelirrojo ya iba por sacarle los pantalones.

-Me da igual si te da corte, me oyes, saber si estás bien es más importante que eso, además si te dejo solo capaz te ahogas -los pantalones ya estaban fuera y Kaede rojo como la grana no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos mientras Hanamichi le bajaba los calzoncillos, lo cogía en brazos y lo metía en el agua caliente. Las manos cálidas del pelirrojo sobre su piel le erizó todo el bello de su bien formado cuerpo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desnudo como ahora. Aunque una vez dentro del agua el pelirrojo solo podía verle del torso hacia arriba, tenerlo allí sosteniéndolo para que no resbalara y cuidadosamente examinando en silencio su magullado torso y espalda le tenía petrificado. Sentía una vergüenza increíble que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, que intentaba mantener cautivas cerrando cada vez más fuerte los ojos y apretando la mandíbula y las manos al borde de la bañera. Entonces fue cuando Hanamichi lo notó. Había estado tan preocupado por las heridas que no se había dado cuenta del estado de nervios en el que se encontraba Kaede.

-Kaede… -dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro para intentar tranquilizarle, pero ese acto solo consiguió tensar más al moreno-. Kaede mírame… mírame -dijo un poco más enérgicamente. Mientras le levantaba suavemente el mentón.

Finalmente Kaede abrió los ojos y una lágrima traicionera corrió mejilla abajo.

-Ei, no hay nada que deba avergonzarte. ¿Me oyes? Nada -le dijo mientras secaba la segunda lágrima de la mejilla del moreno-. Kaede, mírame, soy yo, ¿vale?., no pasa nada,… -pero Kaede parecía no reaccionar-. Si tanto te incomoda me iré, pero no quiero dejarte a solas -Kaede siguió sin responder y le miraba de una manera extraña. Hanamichi no sabía que hacer. Así que sin decir nada cogió la esponja la untó con jabón y empezó a enjabonar a Kaede. La espalda y el torso con cuidado de no apretar en los morados que empezaban a mostrarse; los brazos. Luego dudó, Kaede no había hecho nada más que volver a cerrar los ojos. Al final metió la mano en el agua pero solo para acabar de limpiar la esponja. Luego con el teléfono de la ducha acabó de quitarle los restos de jabón a Kaede mientras la bañera se iba vaciando poco a poco. Cuando acabó lo envolvió con la toalla antes de levantarle y llevarlo a la habitación. Pero Kaede había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Su pecho se movía haciendo movimientos sincopados y por sus mejillas otro par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

Hanamichi no había sentido el pinchazo en el corazón que ahora sentía desde hacía mucho, y aunque no sabía por qué era así, sabía que solo lo podría aliviar haciendo desaparecer el dolor de Kaede, así que lo abrazó.

Ese gesto, por insignificante que parezca, fue mucho para el moreno que en ese momento sin saber muy bien porque lloraba empezó a llorar más todavía, tanto que hasta Hanamichi llegó a asustarse. Pero solo podía mantenerlo apretado contra su pecho, al que Kaede se amarraba cual único salvavidas en el océano de lágrimas que estaba derramando. Lloraba de vergüenza, se sentía humillado e impotente ante esa situación; Lloraba por que le dolía el cuerpo, aunque acostumbrado a ser saco de boxeo de Hanamichi los golpes del pelirrojo no se podían comparar con los de aquel hombre, ese hijo de puta lo habría matado de haber tenido la oportunidad; Lloraba del susto, de miedo, de nervios; Pero sobretodo Kaede lloraba porque le dolía el corazón, y ése era de todos el peor dolor. Estaba enamorado de Hanamichi y éste cada día estaba más lejos de él y además estaba a punto de hacer algo que sabía que iba a alejarlo de su camino para siempre, por éso su corazón se estaba rompiendo lenta y dolorosamente. En los últimos meses había llegado a albergar la esperanza que quizá el pelirrojo, quizá con el tiempo... Pero su tiempo juntos estaba a punto de acabarse, él mismo iba a ponerle fin irremediablemente. Por éso no podía reprimir más su corazón, del mismo modo que no podía soltarle, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera lo perdería para siempre.

El llanto desgarrador de Kaede fue desapareciendo dejando solo espasmos al respirar y un horriblemente doloroso dolor de cabeza. Pero no se atrevía a soltarle, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, no después de ese lamentable espectáculo que acababa de darle.

-Kaede, mírame, por favor -pidió tan suavemente como supo Hanamichi-. No hay nada de malo en lo que ha pasado. Mi padre siempre decía que todos necesitamos un hombro en el que llorar a veces. Tú me ayudaste una vez, deja que te ayude por favor -Hanamichi no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo pero estaba seguro que era algo que para el moreno era de vital importancia, y no andaba bien.

Sin levantar la cabeza del pecho de Hanamichi Kaede dijo:

-Hanamichi, yo,… no quiero estar más solo, y no sé si lo soportaré.

-No estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo -le dijo acariciando suavemente sus cabellos todavía mojados. Estaban sentados en el borde de la cama y al final Hanamichi se tumbó sin soltar a Kaede.

-Tranquilo no me moveré de aquí -le susurró mientras con una mano cogía la colcha y tapaba ambos cuerpos con ella.

Con el paso de los minutos la respiración de Kaede se normalizó. Se había dormido. Vencido por el cansancio, el llanto, el dolor, el miedo, y la agradable sensación de calidez que el musculoso cuerpo de Hanamichi le brindaba con ese abrazo incomprensiblemente protector. Fácilmente Hanamichi podría haberse liberado del abrazo del moreno e irse a su cama, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó un rato allí observándole dormir. Intentaba averiguar qué podía haber hecho que Kaede se perdiera entrenamientos, le quitara el sueño, le llevara a dormir a fuera de casa, y que acabara de ese modo. ¡Además le había protegido de Tsukihiro con su propio cuerpo! Pero no tuvo que preguntarse ese porqué, él ya lo sabía. Recordó la canción, lo que significaba, e inevitablemente recordó la última vez que su corazón le había dolido de ese modo: cuando supo que Miki... Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse también, pero algo, a parte de todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza, le impedía dormirse. Hasta que se dio cuenta que con la luz encendida no podría dormirse. Así que finalmente se levantó, y aprovechando que estaba libre, se fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir. Quizá así despejaría su mente lo suficiente.

Kaede se había despertado al perder el calor del otro cuerpo, y cuando Hanamichi volvió a la habitación lo encontró hecho un ovillo, aunque no lloraba había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Pensé,… pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación -dijo girándose Kaede al notar que alguien se metía en la cama a su lado.

-Solo fui a ducharme. Te dije que no te preocuparas, que no me iría. ¿No?

-Sí, pero al final todo el mundo se va.

-Yo no. Los amigos de verdad son aquellos que todavía están allí cuando todo el mundo ya se ha ido Kaede.

-Ojala siguieras pensando igual por mucho tiempo -susurró el moreno más para sí que para el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Le interrogó.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero aún así sabía perfectamente que, el cuerpo de Kaede estaba más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario, la cama era suficientemente ancha como para dormir ambos sin apenas tocarse. Pero podía reconocer la necesidad de compañía, comprensión y consuelo de su "amigo". No sabía como llamarlo muy bien, pues su relación no era muy buena, y aun así quería hacer cuanto pudiera para ayudarle. No le molestaba tener que arroparle, abrazarle, o susurrarle cosas agradables, si eso lo calmaba por dentro. Pero se moría de curiosidad por saber que lo había machacado de ese modo.

-¿Te importa si te lo cuento mañana? Hoy no… yo no… solo quiero dormir -dijo un poco apabullado Kaede

-De acuerdo, lo dejamos para mañana. Pero me debes una explicación.

-Lo sé -dijo compungido Kaede pensando en lo mucho que iba a perder. Nunca antes había querido tanto que el sol no volviera a salir jamás.

-Ahora duerme tranquilo, que no me moveré de aquí.


	14. Perderlo todo

**PERDERLO TODO**

El sábado se levantó nublado. Hanamichi fue el primero en despertar. En el primer momento no supo dónde estaba, luego los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe.

Seguía confundido por todo lo que a la vez Kaede despertaba en él. Estaba enfadado con él por estarle evitando, pero a la vez estaba preocupado porque había llegado a la conclusión que si había faltado a los entrenamientos y había dejado de dormir sus ocho horas diarias, era que el moreno tenía un problema grave. Por eso estaba enojado con él, por no acudir a él. No eran los mejores amigos, pero antes del último fin de semana habían conseguido, o eso creía él, un cierto acercamiento. En el tiempo que hacía que vivían juntos, Hanamichi había aprendido a apreciar su compañía, y desde el día que leyó esa canción… ¿quizá había interpretado mal la letra?... no, imposible, era obvio que era una canción de amor, pero quizá la letra no era de Kaede, quizá éste solo la tenía en esa carpeta porque le gustaba. ¿En ese caso, se preguntaba, por qué le angustiaba más que fuera así que no que el moreno la hubiera escrito pensando en él?. Le había hecho sentirse especial pensar que alguien como Kaede pudiera fijarse en él. Y ahora no le gustaba nada como se sentía sentirse desplazado de ese modo por el moreno.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos intentando quitarse el sueño de las orejas, y poniendo sus pensamientos en orden. Pero le era imposible. Sabía que a su lado el moreno todavía dormía con su cuerpo magullado por su culpa. Odiaba como nunca a su padrastro, pero también le temía más que nunca. Algo de lo que había dicho la noche anterior no tenía sentido. ¿De qué le acusaba? Por muy borracho que estuviera sabía perfectamente que ese hombre no perdía la cabeza así como así. ¿Y por qué Kaede se había interpuesto de ese modo? Tal y como estaba no tenía posibilidad de defenderse, ambos lo sabían, pero le protegió de los golpes con su propio cuerpo. Creía saber lo que el moreno sentía por él, pero quizá había algo más, la cuestión era ¿qué?

¡Dios! Su cabeza estaba demasiado llena, había demasiadas incógnitas, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer encontrar todas las respuestas.

-¿Tampoco has dormido bien? -Le dijo un voz soñolienta detrás de él.

-¿Ya te has despertado? -Le cortó incomodado por la pregunta.

La verdad es que dormir abrazado a un cuerpo tibio como el del moreno, le había recordado los días de hospital, con Miki. Lo echaba de menos, y aunque hacía unas noches que había dormido con Yohei, no se había sentido así para nada.

-¡Auch!- murmuró Kaede al incorporarse.

-Déjame echar una ojeada a esos golpes -dijo Hanamichi sintiéndose fatal-. Ese desgraciado... -murmuró mientras con los dedos temblorosos recorría cada una de las magulladuras del blanco torso de Kaede.

-No te preocupes, en unos días ni se notarán, mi espalda está acostumbrada a este trato -Kaede intentaba que Hanamichi no se preocupara, pero consiguió un efecto inesperado.

-Yo nunca te pegué como lo hizo él -de repente la voz de Hanamichi era tan gélida que por un momento Kaede tuvo la impresión de estar oyéndose a si mismo.

-No quise decir...

-¡Nunca! -Gritó-. ¿Me oyes? Nunca me compares con ese animal, puede que no sea la persona más delicada del mundo, pero nunca pegaría de este modo a alguien que no puede defenderse. ¡Y dios sabe que siempre que tú y yo nos hemos peleado tú te has defendido!

-Hanamichi...

-¡NO! -Dijo apartando de un manotazo la mano conciliadora del moreno y saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

-Ya está -murmuró el moreno levantándose- ya te perdí.

Lentamente, para minimizar al máximo los movimientos dolosos, se vistió. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Hanamichi estaba sacando la cafetera del fuego, y en la mesa había el desayuno preparado. Sin decir nada Kaede se sentó, y dio un mordisco a la tostada de su plato, pero luego la dejó. No tenía hambre.

Hanamichi se sentó en frente suyo. Dejó la cafetera y luego se le quedó mirando como sospesando si decir lo que estaba pensando. Kaede sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente y no podía levantar la cabeza de la tostada.

-... -Hanamichi intentó abrir la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella.

Estuvieron como cinco minutos así hasta que los nervios de Kaede no dieron de más e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-No -le pidió Hanamichi, necesitaba preguntárselo-. Kaede... Yo... ¿De verdad crees que soy como él?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Kaede levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Contesta -le ordenó.

Kaede se quedó unos instantes mirándolo sin reaccionar. Luego lentamente le dijo:

-Hanamichi, no negaré que eres agresivo, impulsivo e irritable, ni que contigo las discusiones llegan fácilmente a las manos. No negaré que quizá en alguna ocasión tus manos me dejaron marcas como estas -la cara de Hanamichi se ensombreció-. Pero tú lo has dicho, por cada golpe tuyo siempre hubo otro mío. Hay quien quizá lo piensa, pero... No, no creo que seas como él. Tú no pegarías a alguien que no devuelve los golpes.

Hanamichi dio un suspiro luego sonrió un poco y empezó a comer su desayuno. Pasados unos minutos, dejó de comer y le dijo:

-¿No comes? Ayer no cenamos. ¿Es que no tienes hambre?

-No mucha.

-¿Te encuentras mal? -Dijo un poco preocupado. Cierto que Kaede no tenía un apetito tan voraz como el suyo, pero casi.

-He dormido mal.

Hanamichi no supo como tomarse ese comentario, porque él había dormido extrañamente bien, por lo que no dijo nada.

La verdad es que Kaede casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Tener tan cerca el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hanamichi le ponía nervioso y más sabiendo que ésa iba a ser la última vez que ocurriría. Pero tenía que contárselo él, antes que se entera por alguien más. A partir del lunes, quizá antes, las cosas se iban a complicar, mucho.

-Hanamichi...

-¿Si? -Dijo distraído Hanamichi dejando a un lado la taza de café vacía.

-Yo… te…yo… tengo algo que contarte -dijo al fin visiblemente nervioso.

"No puede estar pasando esto" se dijo a si mismo Hanamichi.

-Lo que voy a decirte, no te va a gustar. Pero prefiero que lo sepas por mí que por alguien más. Solo te pido que me dejes acabar, ok? Luego haz lo que quieras, pero, solo déjame decir todo lo que tengo que decir, sí?

-Claro -dijo sin entender que ocurría y temiendo que se le fuera a declarar. "¿Dios y yo qué le digo?"

-El sábado pasado cuando nos peleamos,...

-Oye Kaede, respecto a eso, yo quería...

-Hanamichi por favor, luego -suplicó el moreno.

-Está bien.

-Cuando nos peleamos, intenté dormir, pero me habías sacado de quicio y se me había ido el sueño. No quería empeorar las cosas, así que decidí salir. Pensé que hacer ejercicio me haría bien. Llamé a Akira… -dijo Kaede recordando todo lo que había hecho después de esa discusión estúpida.

-¿A Akira Sendoh?. ¿El pelo pincho Sendoh?

-Sí.

-¿Pero por qué? -¿Por qué precisamente a ése? se preguntaba Hanamichi.

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es que me fui. Luego,…, bueno él me hizo darme cuenta de algo, y… Yo estuve pensando en lo que habías dicho y…

Hanamichi estaba empezando a sudar, no estaba preparado para que Kaede le dijera lo que ya sabía. Una cosa era saber que él le quería, otra tener que decirle que… "decirle qué?" se dijo Hanamichi. Su mente iba a mil por hora. No podía decirle que lo amaba locamente, porque no era cierto, pero tampoco le disgustaba, en más de una ocasión le había hecho sentir especial y eso era algo que solo Miki y su padre habían conseguido.

Estaba empezando a marearse, los labios de Kaede se movían lentamente pero sin detenerse, el moreno había seguido hablando y no tenía ni idea de lo que le había dicho hasta ahora.

-… así que la llamé desde la cabina más cercana -decía Kaede.

-¿Un momento, llamaste a quien? -Hanamichi estaba confundido. ¿Justo cuando iba declararse le hablaba de una chica?. ¿Quién era ella?. ¿Y que pintaba en todo eso?

-A Minako ¿Torpe, que no me escuchabas?

-Sí, digo, bien, yo…

-Minako, la periodista de la que te hablé el primer día.

Hanamichi estaba descolocado, y no sabía qué decir así que no dijo nada, esperando poder entender lo que ocurría con lo siguiente que le contara Kaede.

-Le conté todo y me dijo que iba a ayudarme. Así que me fui a su casa.

-Así que has estado escondiéndote en casa de esa chica.

-Bueno yo no la llamaría chica precisamente -dijo Kaede pensando en el moño blanco sujetado con esos estrambóticos palillos chinos que Minako solía llevar y en las arrugas que envolvían esos ojos escondidos detrás una gruesas gafas de concha atadas con una cadenita dorada al cuello de la reportera-. Durante la semana, ella me ayudó a investigar a tu padrastro.

-Un momento¡.¿que hiciste qué?.! -Gritó Hanamichi.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no hubieras dicho nada hasta ahora. ¿No has oído nada de lo que te he contado hasta ahora, verdad?

-¡He oído lo suficiente como para saber que te has pasado de la raya! -Gritó levantándose.

Pero Kaede no le siguió el juego. Tenía que contarle lo que había descubierto, y…

-¡Me lo prometiste! -Gritó muy enfadado.

-Hanamichi por favor, siéntate -le pidió calmadamente Kaede.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a fisgonear de ese modo en la vida de nadie!. ¡Como se te ocurre ir a la prensa!. ¡.¿Sabes lo que va a hacerle Tsukihiro a mi madre cuando se entere?.!.

-¡HANAMICHI! -Gritó Kaede para que le escuchara-. Ya te he dicho porque lo hice, además para cuando él se entere de algo ya será demasiado tarde para que pueda hacer nada.

-¡Pero él ya lo sabe!. ¡Ya lo oíste anoche!. ¡Y además cree que he sido yo!. ¡Por eso dijo todo aquello!. ¡DIOS! -Hanamichi estaba desquiciado. Gesticulaba mucho mientras gritaba a todo pulmón en la pequeña cocina, andado arriba y abajo sin parar.

En un arrebato cogió a Kaede por la solapa y levantó la mano cerrándola en un puño fuertemente. Kaede sabiendo lo que iba a venir a continuación se resignó, cerrando los ojos, esperando un golpe que no llegó. En vez de pegarle, Hanamichi solo lo lanzó de vuelta a la silla.

-Me has manipulado como te ha dado la gana. ¿Debes estar orgullosos, verdad? Sabías que si no te defendías no iba apegarte, porque no quiero ser como él… eres… -la voz de Hanamichi ya no era un grito estruendoso, sino todo lo contrario. Era un susurro, grave, muy grave, lleno de resentimiento y decepción, humillación e ira.

-¡DIOS! Y pensar que yo… eres despreciable.

-Hanamichi escúchame...

-¡NO! No me toques. Jamás pensé que… ¡DIOS!. ¿Cómo has podido? … ¿CÓMO? … Si le pasa algo a mi madre… como le ocurra algo por tu culpa… más te vale que no te encuentre porque, créeme cómo…, te mataré, no lo dudes… te escondas donde te escondas, te encontraré, y por lo que te haré pasar…, ruega para que no ocurra, porque no puedes imaginar el daño que te puedo hacer.

Dicho esto, Hanamichi salió de la cocina, dejando a Kaede solo, sentado en la silla, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Cinco minutos después, Kaede oyó un portazo tal que le hizo dar un bote en la silla de la cocina dónde seguía sentado, un portazo que le rompió definitivamente el corazón.

Aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, morir y dejar de sufrir, se repuso. Si no actuaba deprisa, todo lo que había hecho no habría servido de nada.

Así que secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, respiró hondo, y se levantó a buscar su móvil.

-Yohei… sí ya se lo he contado… mal como esperaba… ha salido hace unos momento, no creo que tarde en acudir a ti… de acuerdo, confío en ti… ¡No! Ni se te ocurra decirle que tú sabias nada, solo haz que entienda que debe esperar a mañana para ir a ver a su madre… sí estoy seguro… ese cabrón no podrá salirse con la suya te lo prometo… sí… pero prométeme, que cuando acabe todo no le dirás nada, por favor… sí, lo sé… gracias.

Tras colgar el teléfono subió lleno de temor a la habitación del pelirrojo a ver qué se había llevado. Había un par de cajones por el suelo, las puertas del armario abiertas, y su bolsa de deporte no estaba, pero todavía había muchas cosas del pelirrojo. Con cuidado entrecerró la puerta y se encerró en su habitación donde intentó desconectar del mundo tocando su guitarra.

* * *

Yohei, pasó el sábado esperando a que Hanamichi llamara su puerta, pero no apareció. Estaba preocupado pero pensó que seguramente Hanamichi necesitaba estar solo para digerir lo que había ocurrido. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Kaede para decirle que el pelirrojo no había aparecido, pero luego se lo repensó: "Eso solo lo preocupará más. Ahora ya tiene bastante en qué pensar". Así que a media noche se metió en la cama.

* * *

"Ding-dong" "ding-dong" "ding-dong" "ding-dong"

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó una voz desde dentro la casa-. ¡Hanamichi!. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas? -Le dijo un soñoliento Yohei en pijama. Eran las cinco de la madrugada y todavía era de noche.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué?. ¿Para qué?. ¿estás bien? -Dijo preocupado.

-No, no estoy bien, el cabrón de Rukawa me la ha jugado, y…

-Oye Hanamichi más despacio, no sé de qué me hablas… -mintió.

-¡De Rukawa! -Gritó enfurecido.

-¡EI!. ¿Que yo no tengo la culpa vale?.!. ¡No sé de qué va todo esto, pero si quieres algo de mi cálmate primero, me oyes! -Le gritó enfadado Yohei. Y luego le cerró la puerta en los morros.

-¡Yohei!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre cerrarme la puerta de ese modo?. ¡Abre ahora mismo!

-No hasta que no te calmes.

-¡Yohei, te ordeno que me abras!

-¿Cómo que me ordenas?. ¿A quien vienes a ordenarle nada? -Dijo abriendo la puerta para poder regañarlo mejor-. A un amigo no se le grita de ese modo, ni se le ordena nada, ok?. ¡A los amigos se les piden las cosas! Así que no me vengas con órdenes Hanamichi -dijo firmemente con una mirada amenazante.

-Vale, vale, lo he entendido, nada de gritos. ¿Puedo pasar? -Dijo Hanamichi entendiendo que Yohei no tenía porqué recibir esos gritos.

-Claro, estás en tu casa, aunque no grites, que mi madre está durmiendo.

-Gracias -dijo el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado por el numerito.

-¿Ahora me contarás, despacio y sin gritar, qué ha ocurrido?

-Ai Yohei. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

-Hanamichi tú no eres idiota. ¿Quien te ha metido esta idea en la cabeza?

-¡Rukawa me ha vendido! -Le dijo lanzándole el suplemento dominical del periódico de Kanagawa, acababa de comprar la primera edición del domingo. Las páginas todavía estaban calientes.

-Qué quieres decir con… -empezó a decir Yohei hasta que vio el articulo central del dominical. Un reportaje de investigación, llevado a cabo por la premiada reportera Minako Hasagawa, acerca de Tsukihiro Riotsu, director general de la empresa Tanaka Shisuru. Reportaje que ponía al descubierto a Tsukihiro como un burdo estafador, que llevaba robando de la empresa desde el primer día en que entró a trabajar como asesor financiero. Hablaba de su adición al juego y de cómo robaba a la empresa sumas de dinero, no muy altas pero sí muy a menudo, para apostar a la bolsa, con tan mala fortuna que casi siempre perdía más de lo que ganaba. Hablaba de cómo esas pérdidas le habían llevado a un estado de alcoholismo tal, que se sospechaba incluso que había llegado a agredir su actual esposa, embarazada de siete meses. El articulo no hacía referencia en ningún lado al hijo que se les había escapado de casa y que ahora vivía protegido por los asistentes sociales, no daba más nombres que el de Tsukihio, ni daba pruebas concluyentes de tales abusos, pero sí decía tener pruebas de los fraudes y robos, y hablaba también de una investigación judicial al respecto, empezada hacía tan solo un par de días.

Cuando acabó de leer el artículo, cerró la revista lentamente y la dejó a un lado.

-¿Hanamichi, cómo sabes que ha sido Rukawa?

-Porque el muy idiota me lo ha dicho. Esta mañana mientras desayunábamos, ha empezado a hablarme de que tenía lago muy importante que decirme, y yo, no sé porque, yo pensé que iba a…

-Que iba a… -dijo Yohei ante el mutismo de Hanamichi

-Nada, pensé que iba a contarme algo distinto, me he puesto nervioso, he empezado a darle vueltas y pensando en eso me he perdido la mitad de lo que me ha contado y entonces ha dicho no sé qué de que había llamado a alguien.

-¿A quien? -Preguntó un poco alarmado por si Kaede le había puesto al descubierto ante su amigo pelirrojo.

-A la maldita reportera. Y que le había contado todo y que habían investigado a Tsukihiro y no sé qué más…

-Hanamichi cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si ése psicópata cree que he sido yo?

-Pero cómo sabes que él sabe nada de esto, quizá ni siquiera compra éste diario.

-Ayer por la noche, él ya lo sabía.

-¿Como que ya lo sabía? -"Eso no entraba en los planes". Pensó alarmado el moreno.

-Cuando volvíamos a casa nos encontramos con él. Empezó a decir cosas que yo en aquel momento no entendí, pero ahora lo sé, él sabía que le habían descubierto y pensaba que todo era mi culpa.

-¿Estas bien, te golpeó? -Preguntó alarmado. "¿Por qué Rukawa no le había contado nada de eso?" se preguntaba.

-NO, bien sí, lo intentó, pero Kaede se interpuso, luego pude noquearlo mientras estaba distraído y salimos corriendo de allí.

-¿Kaede evitó que te pegara?- no le sorprendió mucho…

-Sí, bien. ¡Pero lo hizo porque sabía que todo ello era culpa suya!

-Pero aún así te protegió -recalcó Yohei. Que intuía que no lo había hecho por eso precisamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No sé Hanamichi, comprendo que estés enfadado, pero él te protegió anoche, e intentó contarte lo que iba a suceder, y no sabes porque hizo lo que hizo, porque te has marchado sin que pudiera contártelo todo. Quizá solo trataba de ayudar.

-Pues solo ha empeorado las cosas. He ido a casa esta mañana. No había nadie, así que he llamado a casa la vecina y ella me ha dicho que una ambulancia se llevó a mamá anoche. Mamá está en el hospital. ¿Yohei, no lo ves?. Ha sido él. Me amenazó con hacerle a ella lo que no pudiera hacerme a mi… -y se el cortó la voz.

-¿Hanamichi, por qué no le denuncias? Con lo que cuenta esta revista, más lo que tú sabes, podrás quitártelo de encima de una vez por todas.

-¿Y mamá?

-Tu madre está en el hospital, a ella no le va a pasar nada. Mira, cuando amanezca, a primera hora iremos a ver a esa asistente social tan magnífica y le dirás que quieres denunciar a Tsukihiro. Y luego si quieres podemos ir al hospital a ver a tu madre.

-¿Estás seguro que debo hacer esto?

-Deberías haberlo hecho la primera vez que te puso la mano encima Hanamichi -le dijo Yohei consciente que su amigo, confiaría ciegamente en los consejos que le diera.

-Gracias Yohei. Si crees que no puede hacer mal, le denunciaré, pero no quiero ir al hospital, mamá no me perdonará que le denuncie, y si él cree que yo he montado todo esto, ella también lo creerá. No quiero ver esa mirada de odio nunca más.

Yohei se acercó para abrazar a su amigo y tratar de consolarlo.

-Mira haremos una cosa, iremos al hospital, y si quieres entraré yo solo a ver a tu madre, solo para ver como está. Ya inventaré alguna excusa, ok?

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Anda ahora a dormir, que yo todavía estaba en la cama cuando has llegado chillando…

* * *

Ambos se despertaron temprano. Sin decir nada, se vistieron, desayunaron, y justo antes de salir de la casa Yohei le preguntó:

-¿Preparado?

-No. Pero es ahora o nunca, así que vamos.

Llegaron a la oficina de asistencia social media hora después. Era Domingo así que lógicamente no había nadie, solo el portero del bloque de oficinas. Le preguntaron si podría localizar a una asistente social en concreto.

-Lo siento muchachos, yo no tengo el teléfono de cada uno de los trabajadores, solo soy el portero.

-Tendremos que ir a casa a por el teléfono de Kaho -dijo el pelirrojo hastiado.

-Siempre hay alguien en las oficinas. Aunque hoy no sé quien está de guardia. Quizá os pueda ayudar, un momento que lo preguntaré -sin esperar respuesta el hombre descolgó un teléfono del mostrador y marcó una extensión. Esperó hasta que tras la cuarta señal alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy el portero,…sí, mira es que tengo aquí un par de muchachos buscando a una asistente social…, "¿chicos como se llama la asistente a quien buscáis?" -Les preguntó tapando el auricular con la mano. Luego contestó-. Kaho, preguntan por ti. ¿Les hago esperar, les dejo entrar?... sí, efectivamente rojo como el fuego,... de acuerdo...Oye y no trabajes tanto que no es bueno...jajjaja...sí hasta luego -y colgó.

-Estáis de suerte, ella está adentro con alguien, pero os atenderá enseguida. Si subís al tercer piso llegareis a las oficinas centrales del servicio al menor. A vuestra derecha hay unos bancos, si os esperáis allí ella os vendrá a buscar enseguida.

-Gracias -dijeron ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El piso era amplio, con muchas mesas esparcidas, separadas por biombos metálicos y de madera. Los bancos de espera eran también de madera y se veían gastados por el paso del tiempo. Pero eran confortables a pesar de todo. Estuvieron esperando unos minutos en silencio y entonces al final de la habitación se abrió una de las puertas de cristales biselados que daba paso a un despacho. De ella salió Kaede.

El chico se dirigió hacia dónde ellos estaban. Tan pronto como Hanamichi lo vio, también se levantó y sin decir nada fue a su encuentro. Casi estaba delante suyo para propinarle un buen puñetazo cuando oyó a Kaho que le llamaba.

-Hanamichi, ven por favor.

Kaho había sido informada por Kaede en persona acerca de lo que había hecho, incluso, después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, le dijo los motivos de su actitud.

La confesión, le había cogido desprevenida. Era cierto que el moreno le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que el pelirrojo, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que no fueran más que excusas. ¡Enamorado! Ahora se sentía en parte culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya poco podía hacer. Lo mejor sería separarlos. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Hanamichi, a ver por donde irían las cosas.

-Pasa. Sé que en estos instantes quieres partirle la cara a Kaede, pero no vais a pelearos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo firmemente.

-Tranquila, no vine para eso. ¿Supongo que ese idiota te ha dicho lo que ha hecho?

-Lo ha hecho, sí.

-Mamá está en el hospital por su culpa. Díselo en cuanto le veas. Pero no he venido para gastar mi tiempo en ese engendro. En realidad he venido a hablar del otro hijoputa.

-¡Hanamichi! Ese vocabulario.

Las palabras de Hanamichi iban cargadas de resentimiento, odio y rencor.

-Lo siento Kaho. Pero ese hombre no merece otro nombre. He venido porque quiero denunciarle, y no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

-¡Por fin!

-Sí.

Kaho le estuvo explicando todo lo que tenían que hacer, y el primer paso, era ir a la comisaría. En cuanto antes mejor, le dijo ella

-Entonces ya podemos ir -dijo él.

-Hanamichi, antes de salir, prométeme que vas a comportarte debidamente.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? -Preguntó él confundido.

-Porque Kaede va a venir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué? -Kaho nunca hubiera imaginado que la voz del atolondrado de Hanamichi pudiera a sonar así de fría.

-Porque él también quiere denunciar a Tsukihiro por haberle pegado. Prométeme que...

-Tranquila con ése no tenemos nada que decirnos. Por mí como si no existiera.

Esa respuesta no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero por ahora era mejor que Hanamichi se mostrara indiferente con Kaede a que le saltara encima enloquecido. Primero porque estaba segura que el moreno no iba a defenderse de los golpes porque se sentía culpable y segundo porque no sabía si ella y el amigo de Hanamichi podrían lograr detenerlo si se le iba la cabeza.

Salieron sin decirse nada. Montaron en el viejo coche azul de Kaho y marcharon para la policía. El silencio en el coche fue de lo más incomodo. Por un lado Kaede en el asiento de copiloto y Hanamichi detrás no cruzaron ni una vez la vista, cada cual se mantuvo absorto en su ventana como si el paisaje que veían fuera el más interesante. Kaho no quiso decir nada para no empeorar las cosas. Por un lado entendía que Hanamichi se sintiera traicionado, pero entendía las razones de Kaede y sabía cuanto estaba sufriendo. Amar en silencio a alguien muy cercano pero inalcanzable puede se muy duro, y ella lo sabía. Finalmente Yohei no dijo tampoco nada, consciente, como Kaho, de que era la mejor opción. No fuera a notar Hanamichi que él sabia nada y las cosas empeoraran. Le dolía no poder decirle todo a Hanamichi, pero había hecho una promesa y en el fondo creía estar haciendo lo correcto.

Al llegar unos agentes ya les esperaban. Les hicieron pasar por turnos a declarar. Kaho entró con Kaede mientras Hanamichi esperaba a fuera con Yohei. Tardaron casi una hora durante la cual Hanamichi solo se levantó una vez para ir al baño. No dijo nada.

Luego Kaho entró con Hanamichi y Kaede se quedó a fuera con Yohei. Mientras Hanamichi contaba todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos años a un agente muy paciente, a fuera Yohei tardó un poco pero al final le preguntó a Kaede:

-¿Como ha ido?

-No lo sé, bien supongo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo?

-¿Todo?. ¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó un exhausto Kaede que ya no estaba para adivinanzas.

-A los motivos reales por los que le has alejado de ti de este modo.

-Ya te dije que solo intento ayudarle. Él quiere volver a su casa con su madre y solo así puede hacerlo.

-¿Lo sé, pero por qué le ayudas?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Has pensado un momento en que quizá nos hayamos equivocado?

-Cada instante desde hace una semana. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Además ahora con su denuncia todo tendrá todavía más peso, en un par de días será libre para volver a su casa.

-Hanamichi lo está pasando mal. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Claro que lo sé. ¿Por quien me tomas Yohei? Hace unos días acudí a ti porque sabía que querías ayudarle tanto como yo. Pero no te debo ninguna explicación, en todo caso se la debo a él, y creo que ha quedado bastante claro que no va a hablarme por el resto de su vida.

-Ya te lo dije el lunes, y te lo repito, si le hubieses contado la verdad...

-Entonces ese cabrón seguiría libre de hacer cuanto quisiera.

-Pero tú no estarías sufriendo...

-¡Pero Hanamichi sí!

-Sigue sufriendo.

-Se le pasará. En cuanto olvide que existo.

-Él te hubiera entendido. No lo dudes. No lo conoces tanto como piensas Rukawa, él te hubiera entendido si le hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio. Yo he arriesgado mi amistad con él para ayudarte solo porque ya no había forma de pararlo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?. ¿Te arrepientes de haber cogido a su padrastro?. ¿Te arrepientes de haber devuelto a Hanamichi su preciado hogar?. ¿O es que temes perder su amistad?

-Sí. Él es mi mejor amigo. Lo quiero como a un hermano y por eso me duele verle sufrir.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, tú no vas a perderle.

-¿Pero tú sí verdad?

Kaede no le dijo nada, solo se lo quedó mirando y luego se levantó y se marchó dirección al lavabo.

-Kaede, deja de hacerle tonto y sal de ahí -dijo Yohei por enésima vez golpeando la puerta del lavabo.

-¡Déjame, querías verme humillado, hecho polvo y acabado, muy bien te daré el gusto -dijo saliendo del lavabo dónde se había escondido-. ¡Ahora vete y déjame en paz!

Yohei no dijo nada, solo actuó del mismo modo que lo habría hecho con Hanamichi. Se acercó a él y le abrazó. Finalmente Rukawa se desmoronó.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así?. ¿Es que no puede haber ninguna cosa fácil en mi vida? -No lloraba, pero una gran opresión le dificultaba la respiración. Sentía en el estómago un nudo pesado, y el corazón le daba punzadas de intenso dolor.

-Kaede, cálmate -le dijo Yohei mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-. Él se siente traicionado por ti. Confió en ti, te contó algo que ni siquiera a mí me había dicho, y vas tú y lo publicas en un periódico. ¿Como no quieres que se enfade?

-Pero yo publiqué nada de eso, además le dije por qué lo hice.

-No es verdad. Le dijiste una parte, igual que a mi. Dale tiempo. No puedo decir nada que te haga sentir mejor.

-Nadie puede hacerlo.

-Él puede. Pero de momento no lo hará. Tiene demasiadas cosas que arreglar en su vida de momento. Tsukihiro, su madre, una hermana por llegar, está sin trabajo, sin haber acabado los estudios básicos, la muerte de su padre todavía pesa en su conciencia, y ahora tú.

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso lo he alejado de mí, solo si vuelve a casa podrá volver a empezar.

-Ya había vuelto a empezar. Solo que tú no te diste cuenta.

-Él no había hecho nada de eso, Hanamichi solo estaba conmigo porque no tenía donde ir. Sólo porque Kaho no le dio opción.

-Kaede, dejémoslo. Darle más vueltas solo te hará mal. Volvamos a los bancos, te traeré un café para que te despeje.

Dos cafés más tarde Hanamichi salió de la sala. Kaho le dio la mano al policía y los cuatro volvieron al coche.

Tanto Hanamichi como Kaede tenían pinta de estar exhaustos. Ojeras bajo los ojos, la piel pálida, el ceño fruncido, y los ojos apagados. Andaban con pose abatida y casi arrastrando los pies. Yohei y Kaho no sabían cómo ayudarles.

-¿Dónde os dejo? -Les preguntó la chica entrando al coche.

-Nosotros al hospital- dijo Yohei. Hanamichi seguía sin abrir la boca y parecía que hubiera perdido las ganas de hablar o reír para siempre.

-A casa- dijo Kaede en un susurro.

Kaho no dijo nada más. Cuando llegó al hospital, aparcó y bajó del coche. Se acercó a Hanamichi, le abrazó, le susurró algo al oído, y luego volvió a subir al coche.

-¿Me invitas a una taza de té? -Dijo Kaho al llegar delante la casa unifamiliar.


	15. La luz al final del túnel

**LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TÚNEL**

Los caminos, que al inicio del verano se habían unido de forma trágica, se separaban ahora de forma no menos dolorosa.

Una vez más lo perdían todo. Kaede la esperanza, su sueño; Hanamichi la confianza de alguien muy especial y la paz de haber vuelto a empezar. Ambos creían haber encontrado por fin el camino para salir adelante. Hubo unos días, cuando su amistad había empezado a florecer, que ambos creyeron que por fin una luz aparecía al final de un largo túnel de oscuridad. Pero la luz acababa de pasar de largo dejándolos todavía más abatidos.

Kaho había perdido también un sueño, su proyecto se había desintegrado en sus manos sin poder evitarlo.

Yohei sabía cuanto sufrían ambos chicos, pero no podía hacer nada y solo podía intentar ser un amigo comprensivo. Pero sería difícil serlo para ambos, pues no sabía cual de ellos le necesitaba más, si su amigo de toda la vida que confiaba en él ciegamente, o Kaede que no tenía a nadie más.

Sara, la madre de Hanamichi, había perdido un marido, sabiendo que él era lo que podría hacer posible mantener a su hija; Por ella no se había ido con su hijo. Sabía que él la odiaba por ello, pero él ya era mayor, podía salir adelante solo, pero la pequeña no. Ahora que su marido había huido del país, si es que lo había conseguido, estaba otra vez sola. En cama y a punto de parir.

La única que había ganado algo fue la pequeña que todavía no había nacido. Se había librado de un padre despótico y violento que solo le hubiera dado una amarga infancia.

La visita al hospital fue corta, incomoda y dolorosa. Lo primero que hicieron los chicos fue buscar al médico que atendía a Sara para saber en que estado estaba. El doctor, un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello gris y unos anteojos redondos encima de una nariz pequeña como un garbanzo, les dijo que su madre llevaba ingresada una semana porque el embarazo se había complicado. Necesitaba hacer reposo absoluto para no perder al la niña, y por lo visto el marido no había querido hacerle de enfermera, por lo que la trajo al hospital. Hanamichi se sintió un poco mejor cuando supo que Tsukihiro no le había pegado, pero siguió preocupado por su madre.

Finalmente Hanamichi había entrado a la habitación de su madre. Primero ella le había gritado por no haber sabido de él en medio año, luego Sara, mortificada de vergüenza y humillación, al recordar que había sido ella misma la que casi le gritó que se marchara, le pidió que se fuera, pero Hanamichi se cuadró y le dijo que no.

-Ahora que él no está volveré a casa para quedarme contigo y la pequeña. No voy a dejarte sola ahora mamá. Y si no te gusta te aguantas.

Dicho eso, se giró y se marchó del hospital, rehusando incluso la compañía de su amigo. Su mente intentaba encontrar algo a lo que amarrarse mientras todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que encontró una pequeña cancha dónde unos niños jugaban. Les pidió un momento la pelota. La cogió con ambas manos, se concentró en el pequeño aro metálico, flexionó las rodillas, y saltando dejó salir la pelota de entre sus dedos con un golpe de muñeca. Hizo un tiro perfecto. Pero luego no lo celebró, solo les devolvió el balón tristemente el aro y dijo más para sí que para esos niños:

-Y así acaba la carrera del tensai. Fue bonito mientras duró.

Giró sobre sus talones y sin mirar atrás se marchó directo a casa de su madre. Limpió todo, guardó en cajas todo lo que fuera de Tsukihiro, arregló su habitación y durmió toda la noche, en un sueño pesado sin sueños. La mañana siguiente no tenía ni el uniforme ni los libros, así que no fue a la escuela. Se fue a "casa", "casa de Kaede" se dijo a si mismo, recogió todo lo de su habitación. Y con cuatro bolsas en sus manos se marchó de esa casa con la firme intención de no volver a ella.

Ese mismo lunes la detención de Tsukihiro fue portada en muchos de los diarios. Hanamichi suspiró al ver la foto borrosa de Tsukihiro esposado entrando en un coche patrulla y a partir de ese día dejó de comprar el diario.

Cuando esa tarde Kaede llegó de la escuela, sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, pues el pelirrojo no había ido a clase, pero aún así no le dolió menos.

Recorrió la casa buscando algo que el tensai hubiera dejado olvidado, pero solo encontró recuerdos.

* * *

La Navidad llegó, fría y gris. No había nevado todavía y las calles estaban oscuras y vacías. Kaede se pasó las fiestas solo en su casa encerrado enfermizamente en la habitación con su guitarra como único consuelo. No quiso ver a Kaho, ni a Yohei.

Hanamichi por su lado tuvo una Navidad complicada. Pasada Nochevieja su madre se puso de parto. Estaba de ocho meses, así que la criatura venía temprano. El parto fue difícil. Y la niña, tan pronto salió, se fue directo a la incubadora. La madre había sufrido también con el parto, pero su vida no parecía correr peligro. Y a medida que pasaban los días la mujer pareció que mejoraba un poco. Aunque estaba débil, intentaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña, y finalmente cuando les dieron el alta a ambas, decidió hablar de lo ocurrido con su hijo meses atrás.

Fue una noche larga, llena de recriminaciones, y cuando finalmente Hanamichi le dijo porque estaba tan frío con ella se echó a llorar.

-Hijo, no lo entiendes, nunca elegí entre tú y él. Tuve que elegir entre tú y ella -dijo señalando la cuna a los pies de la cama-. No podía irme, ella... no hubiera podido tenerla sin él. Tú podías espabilarte solo Hanamichi, eres fuerte e inteligente pero…

Hanamichi no le dejó continuar. Comprendió. La abrazó y perdonó.

Con el paso de los días Sara apenas comía, dejó de coger en brazos a la niña por miedo a que se le cayera. Hanamichi hizo lo imposible para mantenerla alegre. Visitaron de nuevo al médico, pero tras exhaustivos y caros exámenes, solo pudieron decir que el parto había agraviado un problema cardiovascular de su madre. El corazón de su madre se estaba muriendo, por eso ella no podía ya ni levantarse de la cama.

Aunque un año atrás Hanamichi había odiado a esa criatura por ser hija de quien era, tan pronto como la tuvo en sus manos por primera vez, no pudo evitar quererla. Incluso cuando supo que lo que estaba matando a su madre lo había provocado el parto, no pudo darle la culpa a la niña. Tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan hermosa como su madre. La llamaron Aya como su abuela paterna.

El peso de la casa, de la pequeña y de cuidar de su madre le cayeron encima. Una tarde, justo pasadas las navidades, había ido a hablar con el profesor Ansai para dejar el equipo definitivamente. Empezó a trabajar haciendo en casa piezas de un coleccionable. Era un trabajo pesado, pero no muy mal pagado, y lo podía hacer en casa dónde Aya y su madre le necesitaban.

Pidió a Yohei que por un tiempo lo dejaran tranquilo. Y no le contó que se había puesto a trabajar, solo que su madre estaba mal y necesitaba tiempo para estar con ella. Lo mismo hizo con Kaho.

Dejó de salir con los amigos, la mitad de las clases se las saltaba. Estudiaba en casa de los libros, y un par de días a la semana iba el colegio para que le corrigieran los ejercicios. Dónde solo hablaba lo mínimo con los profesores y se iba. Nunca pasó por el gimnasio, ni buscó a nadie. Se alejó de todos y se centró en su casa, en su madre y su hermana.

Para finales de marzo, su único contacto con el mundo real eran sus idas y venidas al supermercado y al colegio, y solo hablaba con el repartidor que le traía más piezas que confeccionar y le recogía las piezas hechas, y con su madre. Nunca antes habían hablado tanto. En esos pocos meses Hanamichi descubrió la gran persona que era su madre, y lo mucho que en realidad se parecían. Ambos se culpaban de la muerte del padre de Hanamichi, y saberlo alivió esa pesada carga en su corazón, pues su madre no le culpaba de ello como creyó durante tanto tiempo.

Pero Sara se fue apagando hasta que a mediados de Mayo les dejó definitivamente. Para entonces la pequeña había crecido y él también había cambiado mucho. Llevaba preparándose para ese día meses, pero aún así no se sintió lo bastante fuerte como para aparentar estar bien ante nadie, por eso, el entierro fue una ceremonia muy sencilla, a la que solo asistió él con la pequeña en brazos, el sacerdote, y el enterrador. No le dijo a nadie que su madre por fin, se había reunido con su padre.

El día del entierro fue tranquilo, y soleado. El cementerio estaba lleno de flores silvestres que a Hanamichi le pareció como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida a su madre. La hizo enterrar junto a su padre y en su lápida solo ponía "Sara Soto (Tokio 23 de Noviembre de 1969 – Kanagawa 26 de Mayo de 2005) Madre". Delante la tumba de sus padres, se arrodilló, colocó un canto rodado en cada una de las lápidas y se fue.

Ya no sonreía, ni hablaba, pues no tenía con quien hacerlo. Solo con la pequeña Aya volvía a ser un poco el mismo de antes, ese niño grande, pero ya no más inocente y confiado. Solo con ella su sonrisa afloraba y los marrones ojos ahora siempre fríos, se ablandaban y endulzaban.

La niña crecía sana, y más rápido de lo que Hanamichi hubiera creído posible. Para cuando la madre murió la niña tenía casi cinco meses. Cada poco tiempo necesitaba ropa nueva, más la alimentación, y los pañales, y los cuidados médicos. Para el año siguiente le vendrían encima el pagar una guardería y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pagar todo eso. De momento sus manualidades a domicilio les mantenían, pero habían gastado mucho en medicamentos para su madre, y finalmente el entierro.

El miedo empezaba a aparecer. El miedo a no poder darle a su hermana una vida digna, a no poder mantenerla. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ganar dinero. Pero para eso primero tenía que acabar los estudios básicos.

Hanamichi no quería la compasión de nadie, ni la pena, ni la caridad. Cada semana recibía alguna llamada de Yohei, pero no las dejaba durar demasiado, enseguida le colgaba con la excusa que su hermana lloraba. Por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo hablando con él. No se sentía a gusto con nadie. Se sentía solo, pero no quería la compañía de nadie. Estaba preocupado, triste, y abatido, pero lo último que quería oír en esos momentos eran las palabras siempre amables de su amigo. Solo con Kaho se reunió un par de veces por los papeles de la custodia de la pequeña. Al estar la madre muerta y el padre en prisión Aya había pasado a ser cargo del estado, pero como Hanamichi ya era mayor de edad, des del 1 de Abril, pudo reclamar la custodia por ser el pariente más cercano. El pequeño sueldo, junto con las pensiones y la aprobación de Kaho fueron suficientes para el estado. La niña era oficialmente suya.

Y llegó Junio. Con el calor y los exámenes. Eran los últimos, se esforzó tanto como pudo. Necesitaba el titulo de bachillerato para poder buscar un trabajo que les mantuviera a ambos. Las pensiones daban para lo mínimo, pero él quería que a su hermana no le faltara de nada. Sabía que no podía darle lujos pero aún así..., cada vez que la miraba, tan parecida a su madre, tan hermosa, tan pequeña, tan desprotegida. Sentía que ella le necesitaba y no podía defraudarla.

Un día le llegó una carta de los juzgados informándole que el juicio contra Tsukihiro estaba previsto para Septiembre del año siguiente, o más tarde si la investigación se alargaba, y hasta que eso no estuviera arreglado, la pequeña no iba a recibir nada de ese hombre. La verdad es que Hanamichi no quería tampoco nada de él. Además el juicio podía llegar a durar años, porque la empresa era grande, y era mucho dinero el que había estafado.

Hanamichi pasó los exámenes, como también lo hicieron Kaede y Yohei. Este último finalmente harto de que el pelirrojo le diera esquinazo se plantó una tarde en la casa sin avisarle primero. Sabía que podía ganarse una paliza o algo peor pero estaba preocupado por Hanamichi.

Sin embargo no pasó nada de eso.

Junio estaba avanzado y empezaba a hacer un calor sofocante.

-¡Yohei!. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo al abrir la puerta. Iba con las manos llenas de pintura roja de pintar las piezas del coleccionable y Yohei se asustó

-¡Por dios Hana!. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido de qué? -Dijo sin comprender el pelirrojo.

-¡La sangre!. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Entonces Hanamichi se miró las manos y por primera vez en meses rió con ganas. Cuando pudo parar de reír, Yohei no sabía si su amigo estaba loco, o le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Es solo pintura! -Pudo decir finalmente Hanamichi.

-¡Dios! -Dijo con alivio el moreno-. Pensé que había ocurrido algo. Casi me matas del susto.

-¡Mierda! Aya se ha despertado -dijo más serio Hanamichi entrando en la casa-. Cierra la puerta- le dijo al moreno a modo de invitación.

Yohei entró y se sentó en el sofá del comedor a esperar a su amigo. Este apareció con una pequeña de seis meses en brazos.

-¡Hanamichi!. ¡Está preciosa!- exclamó Yohei de corazón en cuanto vio a la niña-. Es tan hermosa como tu madre. ¿Por cierto, cómo está?

En cuanto vio la cara de Hanamichi supo que algo iba mal con Sara.

-Mamá nos dejó hace un mes -dijo mirando al suelo Hanamichi.

-Lo siento Hanamichi. ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría venido a ayudarte, no sé, podría haber...

-Por eso no lo hice.

-¿Qué?

-No lo hice porque no necesitaba que vinieras. Necesitaba pasarlo solo. Necesitaba aclararme. Si te hubiera llamado hubieras hecho lo imposible por mí. No habrías estudiado para tus exámenes y yo no me lo habría perdonado nunca.

-Hanamichi...

-Además, debo aprender a tirar adelante solo. No solo por mí, sino por Aya.

-Hanamichi -dijo seriamente Yohei-. Sé que no te gusta la compasión y créeme no es eso lo que quiero darte, pero soy tu amigo y te quiero, vale? No intento protegerte del mundo, solo quiero echarte una mano de vez en cuando. Todos necesitamos un hombro para llorar, o una mano que nos sujete de vez en cuando. Siento que hayas perdido a tus padres, pero, si no dejas que quienes te quieren te ayuden, y algún día te caes, no podrás levantarte; y dime, ¿qué será entonces de la pequeña? No puedes hacerle esto. Debes encontrar algo estable a lo que amarrarte por si las cosas se tuercen, para no irte abajo y llevártela a ella detrás.

-Yohei...

Yohei se acercó y le abrazó. Era agradable, pensó Hanamichi tener a su amigo de vuelta.

-Hana, amigo, te quiero mucho, pero no dejaré que me eches de tu vida por tu estúpido ego. Además no soy el único que está deseoso de ayudarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto? -Dijo Hanamichi sentándose en el sofá con la pequeña en brazos que se había vuelto a dormir.

-Verás... aunque tu nombre ni el de tu madre salieron nunca en ningún artículo del periódico en el colegio enseguida se corrió la voz… y… Hana, te han echado de menos en el equipo, sabes?

-¿Sí?. ¿Quien? -Dijo sin creérselo.

"Sobretodo Rukawa" estuvo a punto de decir, pero no se atrevió.

-Todos. Cuando dejaste el equipo, primero te maldijeron los husos por plantarles a medio campeonato pero luego cuando se corrió la voz…

-¿Se puede saber qué se suponen que saben?

-Que lo que hizo ese… lo que os hizo a ti y a tu madre. Además se corrió la voz que tu madre había parido y que por eso habías dejado de ir al colegio. Que tenías que cuidar de ella y de la pequeña. Entonces los chicos del equipo… ellos han estado intentando conseguir algo para ayudarte.

-¿Qué? no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo se corrió la voz?. ¿Y qué es lo que han intentado hacer?

-Querían conseguirte una beca deportiva para que pudieras ir a la universidad.

-¡.¿Qué?.!.

-Estuvieron persiguiendo a los entrenadores de distintos equipos universitarios para que te dieran la beca, aún cuando habías dejado el equipo. Ellos se pelearon con quien pudieron para que te dieran una beca.

-Están locos -dijo sin poder creer lo que oía.

-No Hanamichi, te aprecian y…, pero bueno al final…

-Obviamente no lo consiguieron, ¿verdad? -Dijo un poco asustado de la respuesta. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que podría ir a la universidad?. ¿Qué haría con Aya?. ¿Cómo iba apagar los gastos?. ¿Tendría que renunciar a una beca deportiva?

-Tienes una beca deportiva en la universidad de aquí a Kanagawa Hanamichi.

-¿Es una broma verdad?

-No.

Hanamichi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba emocionado de pensar en la oportunidad que sus compañeros de equipo le acababan de brindar. Solo una vez había pensado en ir a la universidad y fue en el tiempo que vivió con Kaede. Luego la idea le resultó tan terriblemente fuera de lugar, una cosa tan inalcanzable para él, que simplemente nunca más se lo había vuelto a plantear. Pero ahora…

-¡Dios! -Pudo decir finalmente con la voz cortada-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. ¿Cómo pagaré los gastos, el transporte, la escuela de la niña, si no puedo trabajar?

-Eso ya lo arreglaremos, pero no puedes decirles que no. ¡Se han esforzado tanto! Y… -Yohei pensaba en lo mucho que había sacrificado Kaede para que Hanamichi pudiera tener esa oportunidad-. Hanamichi tienes que aceptarlo -le dijo firmemente, casi como una orden.

-¿Pero cómo…? -Dijo sin palabras.

-Para empezar podrías ir a dar las gracias. Esta semana es la última. Se elegirá el nuevo capitán y los que han aprobado se despedirán. Debes ir.

-Yohei… -dijo abrazándolo.

* * *

**Grissina**_: ya me cansé de ver a mi monito triste y aislado del mundo._


	16. El invierno de Kaede

**EL INVIERNO DE KAEDE**

Era viernes. Ya no había gente en la escuela, pero sabía que dentro el gimnasio quedaba todavía un grupo de chicos despidiéndose, deseándose suerte en el futuro. Quizá incluso ya habían nombrado al nuevo capitán.

Estaba nervioso. No había pisado una cancha desde el domingo que denunció a Tsukihiro, en ese pequeño parque. Ese día había decidido dejar el baloncesto para ponerse a trabajar. Pensó que nunca más volvería a jugar y ahora... ahora iba camino a una cancha para agradecer a un grupo de chicos de su edad que le habían dado la oportunidad de volver a jugar, de volver a ser un joven estudiante, un deportista. No sabía qué les iba a decir. Sabía que allí estaría Rukawa. Pero no quería pensar en él. Aunque en los últimos meses no había tenido mucho tiempo para nada, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Algún día, después de navidades, se lo había cruzado por el instituto. Estaba abatido, se le notaba en la cara. Verle de ese modo siempre le removía algo por dentro. Pero le había traicionado. Le dolía, sobretodo porque había sido él y no otro. Él. Algo había en ese chico, algo que le agradaba y le preocupaba, algo que le atraía irremediablemente, algo que le atormentaba, algo que le producía temor. Miedo otra vez. No podía olvidarle por más que lo intentaba.

Dio un beso a la pequeña Aya, a quien dejó a cargo de su amigo en el patio del colegio. Despejó su mente y abrió las puertas del gimnasio.

A dentro Kaede hablaba de cara a él. Estaba a punto de anunciar al nuevo capitán. Entonces le vio. Le miró y durante unos instantes Hanamichi se perdió en esa mirada azul, pero Kaede bajó la cara y finalmente anunció el nombre del siguiente capitán al resto del equipo. Quienes por estar de espaldas a la puerta no se habían percatado de su llegada.

El muchacho elegido era el base titular. Un chico de segundo, muy decidido y, aunque no tan rápido como Riota, muy prometedor. Hanamichi pensó que era una decisión acertada. El muchacho se levantó para darle las gracias a Kaede, y entonces le vio. Se giró hacia Hanamichi e hizo una reverencia, que tras ver a quien iba dirigida fue repetida por el resto del equipo.

-Chicos, por favor. No lo...

-Capitán. Dijo el base, me alegro de verle.

-Y yo de veros a todos. Enhorabuena capitán -dijo sonriendo-. He venido a pediros disculpas. Debí deciros porqué me iba, o como mínimo venir a dar la cara cuando me fui.

Hanamichi hizo una reverencia.

-Y debo daros las gracias por lo que habéis hecho. Hablé ayer con el entrenador de la universidad de Kanagawa. Tengo una deuda con ustedes que no creo que pueda pagar.

Kaede ya estaba en la puerta de los vestuarios, cuando Hanamichi le vio.

-¡Rukawa! -Gritó.

Kaede se detuvo, herido por no ser llamado por su nombre, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo llamara de todos modos.

-Chicos disculpen, pero tengo que hablar con él.

-Hanamichi, pero no os vayáis, tenemos ganas de volver a veros jugar.

-Ya veremos, ahora vuelvo.

Y Hanamichi corrió hacia el moreno. Que ya se había metido en el vestuario.

-¿Kaede, estás aquí? -Preguntó Hanamichi entrando.

Kaede estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del centro del vestuario. Hanamichi cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Preguntó directamente Hanamcihi.

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-Todo. Lo de investigar a Tsukihiro, la denuncia, lo de la beca, todo.

-Por ti, por mí y otra vez por ti -fue lo que Kaede pudo decir. Luego tomó aire y añadió-: Tú querías volver a tu casa y yo encontré un modo de sacarte a ese hombre de allí. He sabido lo de tu madre Hanamichi, lo siento mucho -dijo Kaede acabando de cerrar su bolsa con todas sus cosas metidas de mala manera dentro de ella.

-Gracias. Pero con lo que hiciste… -no iba a dejarlo ir así-. Me robaste algo muy importante. En esa casa yo había empezado a sentirme bien, contigo, y yo… no tenías derecho a hacerme eso.

-La mitad de la casa sigue siendo tuya -le recordó.

-No hablo de eso.

-Yo no rompí mi promesa Hanamichi. Jamás le mentí a ese hombre, ni a ti. Y en cuanto a lo de la periodista nunca le dije nada de ti, ni de tu madre, ni de las agresiones. Solo me ayudó a encontrar algo sobre ese hombre por donde atacarlo. Y funcionó. ¿No?

-¿A que precio Kaede? -Dijo triste pensando en que eso había echado a perder su amistad, a parte de que él había perdido su hogar otra vez.

-No me salgas con estas Hanamichi, si esperas humillarme más… ¿Tanto me odias? Quizá me equivoqué y nunca debí meterme en tu vida, pero como mínimo yo lo hice con la mejor intención. Nunca pensé que llegaras tan bajo como para esto. ¿Después de lo que he pasado todavía quieres mortificarme más? Vete a la mierda Hanmichi -Kaede no gritó ni alzó la voz. Solo le dijo todo en un tono cansado, lento, que le hizo sentir fatal al pelirrojo aún sin saber de qué le hablaba.

Kaede salió del vestuario, convencido de que ya nada no podría ir peor. Para evitar que todo el equipo le viera partir se coló por una ventana del pasadizo. Y corriendo se marchó a casa. Pero alguien le había visto.

Hanamichi volvió muy confundido a la cancha.

Allí practicó un poco con los chicos. Hecho que, por cierto, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba entrenar. ¡Estaba fatal de forma! Aunque obviamente nunca lo aceptaría delante de nadie. Les dio las gracias de nuevo y se marchó. A fuera, Yohei y la pequeña Aya dormida en su cochecito, le esperaban pacientemente.

-Hanamichi, hace un rato ha salido corriendo... -le dijo Yohei a Hanamichi, un poco intrigado.

-Kaede, lo sé -dijo mientras se echaba encima el cochecito para comprobar que la niña estaba bien.

-Está bien tranquilo, que no le hice nada. ¿Se puede saber por qué se ha marchado?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé. En cuanto me vio se marchó al vestuario, yo le seguí para hablar con él, pero luego me salió con algo muy extraño y me mandó a la mierda.

-¿Que hizo qué?. ¿Pero Hanamichi se puede saber qué le dijiste? -Yohei no entendía nada. Le constaba que Kaede deseaba hacer las paces con el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué lo había mandado a la mierda?

-¡Nada! Solo le pregunté por qué lo hizo, por qué me ayudó con lo de la beca después de todo. Él me dijo que lo había hecho por mí y que solo quería ayudarme a volver a casa. Pero lo que hizo fue sacarme de casa y así se lo he dicho. Me recordó que todavía poseo la mitad de esa casa, me dio el pésame por lo de mi madre,… y no sé, se enfadó por algo que dije pero no sé el qué. De verdad que no le entiendo Yohei. ¡Está loco!

-Sí, loco por… -pero pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo.

-¿Loco por?. ¿Qué ibas a decir Yohei?

-¿Hanamichi volviste a comprar el periódico después de lo de Tsukihiro?

-No. Mamá no podía leer mucho, se cansaba, y a mi no me gusta leer el periódico, así que…

-Ven tengo que enseñarte algo -le dijo muy serio.

Yohei se llevó a Hanamichi a su casa.

Previendo que eso pudiera suceder Yohei había guardado retales de periódico de las semanas siguientes a la publicación del artículo de Tsukihiro...

El primer retal que le mostró era un reportaje a todo color sobre Kaede. Escrito por la misma Minako, relataba la vida de Kaede. Desde sus padres, de cómo murieron siendo él un niño todavía, su vida controlada por los agentes sociales, su don por el deporte, la entrada al equipo del Shohoku, ganar el campeonato el segundo año, la pérdida de su casa por el agujero del metro del año anterior, cuando había empezado a vivir con otro muchacho de su misma edad tutelados por la asistente social en un plan piloto, su nombramiento como sub-capitán, la recuperación de su guitarra,… hablaba también de sus gustos musicales, de ropa, de su comida favorita, "los tallarines" pensó Hanamichi antes incluso de leerlo. Hablaba del moreno como un chico fuerte, que vencía las adversidades que la vida le ponía delante sin perder el norte. Decía textualmente "es uno de los muchachos más valientes que he conocido". Nada que Hanamichi no supiera.

El segundo retal, era el reportaje del periódico escolar de la semana siguiente. También sobre Kaede, escrito por un autor anónimo. Era como una parodia del artículo del importante magazine semanal, pero esta vez hablaba de la vida sentimental del jugador estrella del Shohoku, de lo admirado por las chicas que era, y en cambio lo poco que a él le interesaban, pues era homosexual. Era un artículo amarillista, sin sentido, escrito de forma denigrante, y que revelaba entre otras cosas que Kaede estaba enamorado de su rival eterno, Hanamichi Sakuragi y que incluso había intentado irse a la cama con el casanova Akira Sendoh para olvidar al pelirrojo. Aunque sin mucho éxito por lo que decía el artículo.

Hanamichi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Cuando acabó, Yohei no dijo nada, solo le pasó un tercer retal que pertenecía a una columna de breves de un periódico local. Dos semanas después de ese reportaje sensacionalista, alguien había pintado la fachada de casa de Kaede, y la semana siguiente le habían atacado un grupo de homo-fóbicos bastante violentos.

-¡No puede ser verdad!- murmuró muy preocupado.

-Lo es. Los chicos y yo le encontramos tendido en la calle esa noche. Hanamichi, él vendió su historia, su intimidad, a esa mujer a cambio que le ayudara a investigar a Tsukihro. Para ayudarte. Le dijo que le daría la exclusiva que ella tanto buscaba si investigaba a ese hombre sin hacer preguntas. Lo que ella escribió sobre él, aumentó su popularidad de forma que no puedes ni imaginar. Los chicos, celosos, empezaron a acosarle, a meterse con él, las chicas no le dejaban ni respirar. Dos semanas después alguien se encargó de hacer la segunda parte. Entonces todo cambió, siguió siendo perseguido pero esta vez… Kaede lo ha pasado mal este curso Hanamichi.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el sofá. La verdad es que si Kaede no hubiera sacado a la luz esos fraudes, nunca habría logrado quitarse de encima a Tsukihiro antes que su madre muriera. No hubiera podido pasar unos meses con ella, pedirle perdón, ni hacer las paces. Quien sabe si hubiera obtenido la custodia de su hermana pequeña, o sin ir más lejos tendría en sus manos una beca para la universidad. Él había vendido, para ayudarle, lo que consideraba más sagrado, su intimidad.

-Hanamichi no acaba aquí… tienes que ver algo más.

-¿Más?- dijo asustado.

-Sí. Tienes que verlo, porque si te lo cuento, no lo creerás. ¿Recuerdas el festival de primavera en el que todos debíamos hacer algo?

-Claro.

-Bien, este año, él… El caso es que antes solía unirse a alguno de los grupos de atrezzo, algo de detrás del escenario o se ofrecía voluntario para montar y desmontar el escenario, lo que fuese con tal de no ser visto en público, no?

-Sí, nunca llevó muy bien ser una cara conocida -reconoció Hanamichi pensando todavía en lo mucho que había sufrido el moreno ese año y todo por querer ayudarle.

-Pues este año, tienes que ver lo que hizo. Creo que nadie le quería en su grupo, y finalmente hizo algo él solo.

Yohei le puso el video que los del gundam habían gravado de la celebración. Rebobinó con la cara toda roja de vergüenza un trozo en el que los chicos le habían pillado con Naoko detrás el escenario en un apasionado beso.

-Esto no… -dijo con las manos torpes por el nerviosismo-. Ésos me las van a pagar -murmuró.

Hanamichi sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

-Esto -dijo finalmente cuando en la pantalla se vio el escenario vacío excepto por una silla. Entonces salió Kaede, quien iba con la guitarra en las manos se sentó en la silla y, pasando olímpicamente de los numerosos gritos de "maricón" "nenaza" y demás insultos, empezó a tocar.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

A medida que avanzaba la canción el público fue callando, hasta quedar en silencio escuchando la letra y la música de esa punzante canción. La voz de Kaede era extremadamente expresiva, y a pesar de la rudeza de la canción era una voz agradable de oír.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt…_

…_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt… _

_Welcome to my life (x3)_

"_Esta canción va dedicada a todos los que hace dos minutos gritabais, a vosotros que este curso me habéis tratado con odio sin motivo, a los que pintaron mi casa, o los que me atacaron de noche, a los que creen que soy…, una abominación. Bien, va por vosotros. Para que recordéis como es convivir con vosotros, por si nunca se os olvida."_

Hanamichi no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y oír.

Yohei paró el vídeo en cuanto Kaede se bajó del escenario.

-¿Todo el mundo lo vio?

-Sip -Hanamichi se recostó en el sofá sin saber qué decir. Su cabeza herbía a una velocidad inalcanzable a su racionamiento.

-La verdad es que ahora es más popular que nunca, porque ahora todas las chicas están enamoradas de su voz -dijo intentando hacer broma Yohei.

-No puedo creer que…

-¿Qué Hanamichi? Ha pasado un año horrible. Y no quiso rendirse ante ellos. Tú sabes que él no se rinde así como así. Otra cosa no, pero es más tozudo que tú. En vez de venirse abajo decidió luchar. Él sabe que no hay nada de malo en que le gusten los chicos. Ha estado intentando mantenerse intacto, sin traicionar sus valores. Esa canción fue un intento más de luchar por lo que cree correcto.

-Le habréis apoyado, espero.

-En lo que hemos podido Hana, pero él, como tú, -recalcó un poco dolido el moreno- nos alejó de él. No quiso que nadie le ayudara, se encerró en si mismo más que nunca. Aún así… he mantenido una especie de amistad con él. ¿Sabías que había recibido una beca para ir a la universidad de Tokio?

-No -Tokio, Tokio, Tokio, repetía Hanamichi mentalmente.

-Y ésa no fue la única. Hubo muchas y muy buenas. Esta de Tokio era la mejor, además que le abría las puertas a la NBA.

"¡La NBA!" pensó Hanamichi. "ese siempre fue su sueño"

-Pero sabes otra cosa, -continuó Yohei- renunció a ella.

-¡.¿Por qué?.!. -dijo sin entender.

-Por ti.

-¡.¿Qué?.!- chilló con un tono bastante agudo y con cara de "¿what?".

-Todos los del equipo estuvieron intentando por todos los medios que alguna universidad te becara, pero no consiguieron nada. Entonces una mañana Kaede faltó a clase y se fue directo a hablar con el entrenador de la universidad de Kanagawa. Por qué ésa y no otra, no lo sé. El hombre le dijo que no podía apostar tanto por un chico que a medio curso dejó plantado a su equipo. No quería darte la beca, como los demás. Pero entonces Kaede le ofreció algo que no pudo rechazar. Le dijo que si te daban una beca a ti, él dejaría de ir a Tokio para aceptar la anterior oferta hecha por Kanagawa.

-¡.¿Que hizo qué?.!. Pero…

-Por eso te dije que no podías renunciar a la beca. Él ha sacrificado mucho para que tú tuvieras la oportunidad…

-Yohei. Necesito que te quedes con Aya. Tengo que hablar con él. La vendré a recoger luego. ¡Cuídala bien!

-Hanamichi espera, hay algo más.

-Ahora no… -dijo apurado Hanamichi.

-Espera escúchame, debes saber porque lo hizo…

-Ya se porque lo hizo -dijo empezando a correr.

-¡No, Hana espera, él...! -Gritó Yohei.

Hanamichi se paró y gritó antes de salir por la puerta:

-¡Lo hizo por mí! -Luego siguió corriendo en dirección a casa de Kaede.

-Sí Hanamichi, lo hizo por ti... -susurró Yohei.

* * *

Hanamichi corrió tanto como pudo. No pudo alejar de su mente los motivos de Kaede "¡Lo hizo por mí!. ¡Por mí!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué malgastar su futuro para ayudarme?. ¡No deberías haberlo hecho Kaede!. ¡Por mí!. ¡DIOS!" Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada de la casa le faltaba el aliento. "¿Y por qué no he sabido nada de esto hasta ahora?. ¿Por qué Yohei no me lo contó antes?. ¿Y es cierto todo lo que decía ese artículo?. ¡DIOS!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?. ¡Todo!"

Kaede que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana lo vio llegar. Poco a poco se dirigió a la puerta, pues de un momento a otro llamaría. No sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero pasara lo que pasara ahora, Kaede estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más.

"Ding-dong" El timbre no sonó ni dos veces que Kaede ya estaba en la puerta, que lentamente abrió.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó un poco cohibido Hanamichi. Sabía todo lo que le quería decir y preguntar al moreno, pero no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar.

-Claro -dijo Kaede dejando paso al pelirrojo.

Sin decir nada Hanamichi entró. Dejó la chaqueta en el colgador del recibidor y se adentró en la casa. Curiosamente no entró en la sala, prefirió ir a la cocina. Era una estancia más distendida, menos seria y había pasado más horas en ella con él así que se sentía más cómodo allí. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y esperó que Kaede hiciera lo mismo. Entonces empezó a hablar:

-Kaede, yo..., verás tengo tantas cosas que decirte, y no se por dónde empezar.

-Por el principio -dijo Kaede sin poder evitar la broma.

Ambos estaban nerviosos. Kaede, pero, además estaba así como emocionado. Había deseado tanto poder volver a hablar con el pelirrojo en esa misma casa. Y ahora le tenía allí delante a punto para tener una conversación para la cual él ya se había preparado seis meses atrás.

-Supongo que lo primero es darte la gracias por lo que has hecho. Yohei me ha dicho que renunciaste a la beca de Tokio para que me aceptaran junto a ti en Kanagawa. ¡Esto no es justo! Tú mereces llegar a la NBA, era tu sueño…

-Sí, es uno de mis sueños, solo renuncié a conseguirlo por el camino fácil.

-¡.¿Pero por qué?.!.

-Porque era lo correcto Hanamichi. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque lo sé.

-¡Dios Kaede! Deberías ir a Tokio, no puedes renunciar a tus sueños por…

-No he renunciado a nada. Soy lo bastante bueno como para que se fijen en mi los americanos incluso en un equipo pequeño.

-¡Tsk! -Pero no pudo decir nada. En parte el moreno tenía razón. Ambos lo sabían.

-¿A que has venido Hanamichi? -Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Sé que hace meses intentaste contarme por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y no te escuché. Pero ahora quiero saberlo, si todavía quieres contármelo.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? -Estaba dispuesto a contárselo todo, fuera lo que fuera lo que le preguntara.

-¿Por qué quisiste que me marchara de aquí?

-Yo nunca quise que te marcharas; Tú querías irte. Yo solo hice lo que pude para ayudarte.

-Sí, me ayudaste, pero no de la forma que tu crees. Yo no quería irme. Esa noche que discutimos, yo no quise decir eso. Ni tampoco que no quería vivir contigo. ¿De verdad no notaste que estaba bien viviendo aquí? Joder Kaede yo… Siento mucho que creyeras eso. Pero aunque no me gustó como lo hiciste, tengo que darte las gracias por haber metido a ese hombre entre rejas. Me diste una la posibilidad única para recuperar a mamá.

-Me alegro de oír eso.

-Y ahora tengo a la pequeña Aya. Y todo gracias a ti. ¿Pero, a que precio Kaede? Tú no merecías todo lo que pasó después.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Además lo que ocurrió después no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Claro que sí, vendiste esa entrevista para que te ayudaran a investigar a Tsukihiro y…!

-Pero eso no fue lo que…

-¡Claro que sí, si no se hubiera publicado ese reportaje sobre ti, nunca habría aparecido el artículo del periódico de la escuela, nadie te hubiera atacado, porque nadie hubiera sabido…

-Eso no lo sabes. Hanamichi hay una cosa de todo esto que debes entender. No me importa que todo el mundo sepa qué soy, o cómo soy. Eso no puede hacerme daño.

-Pero todo ese odio, esos insultos, esas…

-Para mí tienen la misma importancia que si me criticaran por tener los ojos azules. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, ni lo haría si pudiera. No me avergüenzo de ello Hanamichi -sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos añadió-. Amar,… Hanamichi el amor de verdad… -parecía que no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía-. Me he enamorado sólo una vez, Hanamichi, y resultó ser de un chico. Pues sí. ¿y qué? El amor no se puede elegir. Quien no es capaz de comprender una cosa tan sencilla no merece que malgaste tiempo ni pensamientos en él.

-Dioses, eres tan parecido... -susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! -dijo asustado.

-Es la segunda vez que me dices eso. Un día tendrás que contarme a quien me parezco tanto -le dijo entrecerrando los ojos intentando averiguar de con quien le comparaba Hanamichi.

-Algún día -dijo Hanamichi. Tenía todavía preguntas que hacerle, pero pensó que no era el momento de saber las respuestas. No quería afrontar lo que Kaede sentía. No sabía como hacerlo. Estaba demasiado confundido para saber cómo.

-Kaede, yo…

-¿Sí?

-Puedo imaginar lo mal que lo has pasado este curso. Si hubiera sabido que…

-Hanamichi, no. No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Sí lo es. Me enfadé contigo, me sentí traicionado. El verano pasado conseguiste que confiara más en ti que en nadie más. Supongo que saber que también lo habías perdido todo…, de algún modo creí que me entendías. Yo solo quería volver a empezar. ¡Y fuiste precisamente tú quien tiró a bajo todo! Me sentí tan traicionado, tan…, tan estúpido por pensar que me entendías. En el fondo sabía que querías ayudarme pero…

-… -intentó intervenir Kaede.

-No, déjame terminar. Luego todo fue tan rápido, llegó Aya, y mamá enfermó. Me encontré de golpe con que era yo quien debía cuidar de ellas y no sabía ni cómo hacerlo. Tuve que buscar un trabajo, dejé de ir a clase para no dejar a mamá sola con la niña demasiadas horas. Pero necesitaba sacarme el título para buscar otro trabajo mejor al acabar el curso. Luego mamá murió y me quedé solo otra vez. Ha sido un infierno. Para ambos, lo sé. Y aún así sé que debo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Pero también tengo que pedirte algo…

-Lo que quieras.

-Que la próxima vez que quieras ayudarme, primero me preguntes ¿Ok? Porque tú idea de bombero nos llevó al peor invierno de nuestras vidas. Y con lo que hemos pasado ambos, eso es mucho decir.

-Hanamichi, no puedo hacerte esa promesa. Lo de denunciar a Tsukihiro debiste hacerlo la primera vez que pegó a tu madre.

-No podía hacer…

-Sí podías Hanamichi. Dejaste que todo se hiciera demasiado grande. Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes demorar tanto en hacer. O te explotan en la cara.

-Sí pero t…

-No, habías llegado a un punto en el que erais o tú o él. Francamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que semejante animal se saliera con la suya. No podía permitir que tú…

-¿Que yo qué?

-Que…, no podía quedarme mirando mientras tu vida… -Kaede dudaba si expresar abiertamente lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. No quería alejarlo, aunque estaba seguro que a esas alturas él ya lo sabía. Si era así quería que fuera Hanamichi quien le preguntara, si no había tocado el tema sería porque no se veía capaz de hablar de ello. ¿Pero cómo decir lo que sentía sin decirlo?-. ¡No puedes dejar que hagan con tu vida lo que quieran joder! -Estalló enfadado-. ¡No eres una puta marioneta!. ¡Tanta mala leche que tienes a veces, y tan poca otras! Por mucho que digas, tú necesitabas volver con tu madre.

-¡Pero no a cuesta de nuestra felicidad Kaede!

-Yo no sabía que eso ocurriría. Lo de tu madre, lo siento. ¡Nunca pensé que te quedaras solo! Y si lo dices por lo del segundo artículo, ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Eso fue un error mío y de nadie más.

Tras unos instantes de silencio Kaede prosiguió:

-Hanamichi mientras estas huyendo de algo no puedes volver a empezar. Ahora eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca.

-Eso no es cierto. ¡Otra vez me has manipulado!. ¿No lo ves?

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

-Lo hiciste cuando renunciaste a la beca de Tokio para que yo pudiera ir a la universidad.

-Eso te lo debía.

-¿Qué?

-Te apartaste de las canchas por mi culpa. Si hubieras seguido en el equipo habrías conseguido esa beca o una mejor tú solo.

-Eso no lo sabes. Y tampoco me… ¡Joder!. ¿si tanto te preocupa mi libertad porqué haces esto?. ¡Ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que ir a la universidad!

-¿Es que acaso no quieres ir?

-Claro que sí. Nunca pensé en tener la oportunidad siquiera. Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que ahora no soy libre para decir que no a esta oportunidad.

-Claro que lo eres.

-No, porque tú has sacrificado demasiado para darme semejante oportunidad. ¡No puedo dar la espalda a eso así de fácil Kaede!. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-Lo siento. Yo no quise hacerte sentir mal Hanamichi. Todos en el equipo pensábamos que merecías ir a la universidad. Lo intentamos todo. Y sólo de este modo podíamos darte lo que…

-Lo sé -le cortó Hanamichi quien no quería que Kaede se disculpara por lo echo-. Pero aún así no es justo.

-La vida no es justa Hanamichi -Kaede hizo una pausa antes de seguir-. Hay mucho que quisiera contarte y seguro que todavía hay mucho que quieres preguntarme, pero primero…

-¿Si?

-El curso que viene..., ocurra lo que ocurra..., quiero ganar el campeonato universitario. Necesito ganarlo.

-Ganaremos -dijo simplemente Hanamichi

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza.

-Solo otra cosa más -dijo Kaede-. ¿Hanamichi, me has perdonado por lo que hice hace seis meses?

-Sí. De hecho hace tiempo que lo hice. Además de haberme pasado el invierno con más problemas de los que podía manejar, tuve todo el tiempo la preocupación encima de saber que había reaccionado mal contigo. Encima ahora me entero por lo que has pasado y… si no fuera tan obvio te preguntaría porque no me dijiste nada de lo que ocurría. Pero me alegró saber que has tenido a Yohei contigo este tiempo.

-Ha sido muy paciente y comprensivo conmigo.

-Está acostumbrado a tratar conmigo -dijo sonrojándose Hanamichi-. Pero me dijo que te habías… que le habías estado apartando todo el rato.

-Lo sé, y lo siento por él, pero…

-¿Lo hiciste por lo que estabas pasando, o porque es mi mejor amigo?

Kaede se tensó con la pregunta. Llevaban mucho rato hablando y hasta ahora habían eludido el tema pero ahora…

-En parte porque es la persona que más te conoce, supongo -dijo sinceramente esperando a ver donde llegarían.

-¿Por qué? -Se le escapó en un susurro a Hanamichi.

-¿Quieres que te responda a eso, con total franqueza? -Esa era la pregunta que tanto temía y a la vez la que tanto ansiaba responder para ver como reaccionaba Hanamichi, aunque intuía que el otro ya sabía lo que sentía por él.

-Quiero que siempre me digas la verdad y lo sabes, pero quizá el momento no sea ahora. En realidad no sé qué quiero. Por eso creo que no deberíamos seguir.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Ambos conscientes que entre ellos había todavía preguntas importantes que hacer, pero que ése no era el momento de buscar respuestas. No todavía.

Fue Kaede quien de nuevo rompió el silencio.

-¿Te apetece un té, algo de comer? -Era tarde, casi la hora de cenar.

-Sí gracias -dijo el pelirrojo aliviado de que la tensión se hubiera disipado. No quería herir a Kaede, pero si llegaba a decirle lo que sentía por él tan directamente, tendría que darle una respuesta que no tenía-. Kaede esta tarde,... lo siento si te sentiste herido, yo no sabía nada. Me lo ha contado hace un rato Yohei.

-Lo sé. Me llamó.

-¡.¿Que hizo qué?.!.

-¿Crees que te habría abierto tan fácilmente de no saber qué había ocurrido?

-No, no lo sé.

Kaede hizo un gesto como dando a entender que no hubiera sido así.

-Hanamichi, no quiero que te enfades con él. Yohei se ha convertido en un buen amigo este año, y si ha llamado fue precisamente para asegurarse que te dejaba pasar y hacíamos las paces. El pobre se ha visto entre los dos todo este tiempo, y tampoco debe haber sido fácil para él.

-No, supongo que no. Aunque la verdad yo tampoco le dejé que se acercara mucho a mi.

-Por eso lo digo.

-No te entiendo.

-Pues no es tan difícil Torpe -el pelirrojo seguía necesitando que le explicaran todo para entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cosa que sulfuraba un poco a Kaede.

-¡Maldito Kitsune no te pases!- exclamó Hanamichi.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió tanto a Hanamichi que la taza que tenía en las manos se estrelló en el suelo. Kaede se echó a reír. Con una risa alegre y franca. Hanamichi no recordaba haberle visto reír de ese modo nunca. Y la risa aumentó cuando Kaede vio la cara de perplejidad de Hanamichi.

Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo Kaede dijo.

-¡Ay! -se sujetó la barriga que le dolía de la risa-. Te he echado de menos Torpe.

Hanamichi puso cara de "¿Qué?".

"Solo tú puedes hacerme reír así" pensó Kaede todavía respirado con espasmos y con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

Hanamichi esperó callado a que a Kaede se le pasara la tontería. Sintiéndose realmente idiota y muy nervioso. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de la hora que era en el reloj de la pared de la cocina.

-¡Dios!. ¡Es tardísimo!

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? -Preguntó Kaede secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a por Aya -Hanamichi le parecía de repente todo de lo más surrealista.

-A bueno -dijo un poco decepcionado Kaede-. ¿La has dejado con Yohei?

-Sí. Me marcho. Ya acabaremos de hablar otro día, lo siento -Hanamichi necesitaba digerir todo lo que había pasado. Tenía la necesidad de salir de allí y además era verdad, era la hora de comer de la pequeña.

-No pasa nada -dijo abriendo ya la puerta de la casa para que Hanamichi pudiera salir.

-Buenas noches Kaede.

-Buenas noches Hanamichi -dijo en un susurro el moreno viendo como se iba calle abajo.

Pero en su rostro todavía permanecía la sonrisa de la tarde.

Cuando Yohei le llamó diciéndole que Hanamichi iba para su casa… Primero reaccionó con rabia, no quería verlo más. Su corazón dolorido le decía que ya era hora de olvidarle, pero luego Yohei le dijo que Hana venía a pedirle disculpas y a darle las gracias por todo... Yohei le dijo que le acababa de contar todo lo ocurrido al pelirrojo y a éste le había faltado tiempo para salir corriendo a hablar con él.

Ahora estaba eufórico, por primera vez en muchos meses pensaba que por fin las cosas iban a ir bien, o un poco bien. Hanamichi le había perdonado y parecía que quería volver a la camaradería de antes de empezar el curso. No cabía en sí mismo de contento. Pero por otro lado tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Sabía Hanamichi lo que sentía por él? Habían hablado sobre el tema de la homosexualidad y Hanamichi no parecía compartir la opinión del 90 por ciento de los estudiantes del instituto, pero... ¿Sabía que estaba enamorado de él? Sí, tenía que saberlo, porque ¿si no lo sabía por qué no quiso saber nada de ello? No había querido que le contestara a esa pregunta. ¿Pero por qué? Una vez dicho era fácil, Hanamichi solo tendría que decirle sí o no. Lo más seguro era que no le quisiera. ¿Pero de ser así por qué no se lo dijo? Era cruel dejarlo sufriendo así. Y si le quería,… ¿por qué no quiso decírselo?. ¡No, Hanamichi no le quería o se lo habría dicho!. ¿Pero entonces qué opción le quedaba?. ¿Quizá dudaba?. ¿Quizá era por esa persona a la que tanto se parecía? Estaba hundido en un mar de dudas, pero Kaede decidió que si en se ahogaba sería un ahogado feliz.

Corrió a la habitación y sacó la vieja guitarra de su madre. Durante el invierno había estado componiendo. Pero todo lo que compuso era triste, melancólico, o deprimente. Ahora se sentía con ánimos de hacer una melodía alegre, aunque no sabía qué letra le pondría, en su mente una serie de acordes se arremolinaban acompañando una dulce melodía.

La música llenó la habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Yohei le abrió la puerta con la niña en brazos.

-¿Qué, como ha ido?

-No lo sé. ¿No te ha llamado Kaede para contártelo? -le lanzó de forma recriminatoria.

-Hanamichi no te enfades, yo solo quise ayudar.

-Gracias -le dijo abrazándolo. Luego le quitó la niña de los brazos que rió al ver que quien la cogía era su adorado pelirrojo.

-Hemos hablado, le he dado las gracias, le he pedido perdón, y me ha contado un poco por qué lo hizo, hemos aclarado un par de cosas…, ya sabes, una conversación normal.

-Hanamichi, contigo no existen las conversaciones normales -dijo sonriendo el moreno.

-Pero hay un tema que no hemos tocado. Quisiera hablar primero contigo. Necesito que me digas…, es difícil para mí, estoy un poco liado, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tienes que prometerme que no hablarás de ello con él.

-¡Hanamichi, por quien me tomas! -Dijo ofendido-. Ni que fuera yo una vieja chismosa.

-No lo sé Yohei, me ha dado la impresión que os habéis hecho muy amigos últimamente -dijo un poco celoso. Mientras hablaba con Yohei y con la niña en brazos Hanamichi se dirigió a la cocina dónde puso a calentar un biberón para la pequeña.

-Y así es. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

-No, supongo que tienes un corazón suficiente grande para los dos -dijo sabiendo que no podía recriminarle nada. Además estaba contento de saber que su mejor amigo se llevaba bien con Kaede.

-De qué querías hablarme.

-De quien -puntualizó Hanamichi

-¡Aaaahhh! se pone interesante -dijo pensando que quería explicarle lo que sentía por el moreno.

-Si no dejas de hacer el tonto… -le amenazó en plan de broma. La pequeña estaba hambrienta a juzgar por como se aferró al biberón.

-No ya me callo, cuéntame -le dijo sonriendo por debajo la nariz. Era muy tierno ver a ese grandullón poner tanto cuidado con su hermana. Esas manos grandes que tanto había visto usar para machacar a quien se pusiera delante ahora se movían con sumo cuidado y ternura alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Aya.

-Sé que quizá no debería preguntarte esto pero... ¿qué opinas tú de lo de que Kaede sea… ya sabes, que le gusten los chicos?

Ahí estaba su mejor amigo intentando decirle que se había enamorado de su otro mejor amigo. Yohei se sentía un poco como una celestina de las telenovelas, pero estaba contento por ellos. Realmente esos dos se complementaban; Y si lograban dejar a un lado las rivalidades estaba convencido que podrían llegar a ser muy felices.

-Bueno yo no diría que le gustan los chicos. Le gusta un chico -dijo un poco pícaro-. Pero… ¿Es que tendría que tener una opinión sobre eso a caso? Hanamichi cada cual es libre de amar a quien quiera. Yo personalmente me decanto por chicas con buenas curvas, pero no me molesta que a vosotros os gusten los chicos, si es eso lo que preguntabas.

-Ah, bien -dijo aliviado y distraído Hanamichi-. ¡Eh! De dónde sacas que a mí también…

-Hanamichi…

-No yo…, bueno no siempre, es solo que…

-Hanamichi a mi tampoco me gustan todas las mujeres, solo algunas, y solo amo a una en especial.

Hanamichi se ruborizó. Estaba confundido. Muy confundido. El enfado con Kaede se había desvanecido hacía meses, lo supo el mismo instante en que se miraron a los ojos en el gimnasio. Solo habían quedado los recuerdos de cuando vivieron juntos, de todo lo que descubrió de él y con él esos días, y de lo mucho que lo echó en falta los días de soledad en casa con Aya como única compañía.

-Anda Hana, dime: ¿qué quieres que sepa?

-Está bien -Hanamichi suspiró, cogió aire y empezó a contarle a Yohei lo que le preocupaba-. Hace unos años, cuando estuve en el hospital conocí a alguien -la cara de Yohei era un poco de sorpresa, pero siguió adelante-. Un chico, Miki. Nos hicimos amigos muy rápido. Pasábamos muchas horas juntos. Me ayudó mucho con mi terapia, pero una tarde…, una tarde mientras paseábamos me dijo que se había enamorado de mí. Y fue muy raro porque sentí una calidez por dentro. Él estaba triste, me había preguntado si yo le amaba también, pero no supe responderle. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía especial, como cuando estoy contigo, o con…- pero no terminó la frase-. Pero con Miki era distinto que contigo, no sé si me entiendes.

-Creo que sí -Yohei empezaba a ver por donde iban los tiros.

-Cuando le vi triste algo se revolvió en mí, y no sé, solo seguí un impulso… y yo… bien… yo le besé. Estaba confundido, porque me había gustado, y él…, era tan amable Yohei -los ojos de Hanamichi se pusieron cristalinos y hablaba con tanta ternura como cuando miraba a su hermanita-. Nunca llegué a decirle que yo también sentía algo por él. Pasamos muchos ratos juntos, buenos y malos momentos, pero al final yo me curé y me fui del hospital. Y para cuando volví a verle él… -La voz se le cortó-. Él ya se había ido para siempre.

-Oh Hanamichi -exclamo Yohei ante la tristeza de su amigo-. Sabía que había ocurrido algo esos días, pero como no dijiste nada preferí no preguntarte, esperar a que me lo contaras. Sabía que si era importante tarde o temprano lo harías.

-Yo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero era algo difícil. Estaba confundido y no sabía como te lo tomarías. Además no era algo que pudiera cambiar, solo pasó. Tampoco… no sé… al fin y al cabo ya se había acabado y…

-En ese momento pensé que estabas así por Haruko.

-¿Haruko?. ¡No!... A ella… bien, la verdad es que cuando me lesioné, pensé que si conseguía recuperarme le diría lo que sentía. Pero la verdad es que no creo que estuviera enamorado de ella. No la amé como mujer. Amé lo que me hizo sentir. A su lado yo me convertía en alguien especial, con ella era fácil ser bueno y mi temperamento desaparecía. Supongo que amaba lo que yo era estando con ella. Con ella me sentía un poco como con Aya. Necesitaba que ella pensara que yo era alguien importante, alguien especial, pero nada más. Solo que no lo supe ver. Luego en el hospital todo cambió. Miki me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Aunque muchas no las he entendido hasta ahora.

-Quieres decir que… -¿Hanamichi intentaba decirle que se sentía con Kaede como con Haruko, o como con Miki?

-Si piensas en Kaede, sí me refiero a él. Pero es difícil de decir. He estado tanto tiempo enfadado con él Yohei. Desde que lo conozco, lo he odiado mucho más de lo que pueda recordar, y… pero al vivir con él también he podido conocerle. No sé Yohei. Pero… ¿cuando no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza ni los meses que he estado enfadado con él, eso quiere decir algo no? Hay algo en él…, no sé que es, pero es como una atracción… como un imán. Es como si necesitara saber que estará cerca. Pero por otro lado, cuando estamos juntos, bum! Todo explota, y...

-Hanamichi eso es química. Química pura -dijo sonriente Yohei. Sentía por Kaede quizá algo mayor de lo que sintió por ese misterioso muchacho del hospital.

-No lo sé. Sé lo que él siente por mi. Lo que ya sentía a principios de otoño supongo.

-En otoño... ¿Cómo lo supiste? -Preguntó intrigado Yohei, pues no creía que Hanamichi, por esas fechas fuera tan suspicaz como para notarlo solo.

-Porque me miraba con los mismos ojos que Miki, porque se preocupa por mí, porque ha renunciado a mucho por mí, a más de lo que debería; porque me lo dice su tono de voz cada vez que me chilla. No sé Yohei. Solo, lo sé. Es difícil de decir. Y lo que más me cabrea es que me gusta que sienta eso por mí. Es como si necesitara saber que él me...

-Él te ama.

-Pero yo… no lo sé Yohei, no puedo decir que lo ame igual. Quizá solo ame la sensación de saber que me ama. ¿Es muy raro todo lo que digo?

-No mucho. Escucha Hanamichi, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! -Dijo ofendido Hanamichi.

-Claro que sí. Tienes miedo de que te quiera de verdad y lo que es peor, de llegar a quererle. Temes amar demasiado a alguien como para sentir que no puedes vivir sin esa persona, por si nunca la pierdes -Yohei hizo una pausa, pero Hanamichi no dijo nada, estaba como sospesando si lo dicho por su amigo era cierto-. Cada persona que has amado en este mundo te ha dejado, tu padre, tu madre, ese chico Miki,...

-Todos -susurró.

-Lo sé Hanamichi. Pero Kaede no lo hará. No hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Todos moriremos algún día Hana. Incluso tú. Pero no puedes dejar que tu corazón se muera encerrado en una vitrina por miedo a la muerte. Porque sino el que se consumirá serás tú.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero perder a nadie más. Ya no más. Es como si… no sé, sé que me quiere, y que yo…, pero algo me dice que no debo decírselo, que si lo hago todo se estropeará. No quiero jugar con él Yohei. ¿Y si ahora le digo que le amo y luego resulta que me doy cuenta que no es así?

-¿Y si le dices que no le amas, él se va para olvidarte y luego te das cuenta que sí le amabas? Él te ama bastante como para esperar a que aclares tus dudas, pero no esperará eternamente.

-Lo sé.

-No tenéis porque arreglarlo ahora. Pero piensa que él sabe que leíste esos artículos por lo que sabe que lo sabes. Debe estar preguntándose porque no le hablaste de ello.

-Casi hablamos de ello, pero yo le pedí dejarlo para más adelante- confesó Hanamichi.

-Bueno en ese caso tienes un tiempo, pero no demores mucho. Lleva prendado de ti tres años Hanamichi. Nunca tuvo esperanzas, hasta ahora supongo, así que si decides no seguir con esto, díselo cuanto antes.

-Tú crees que debería lanzarme a la piscina. ¿Verdad?

-Lo que yo crea no tiene importancia Hanamichi. Pero sí, creo que a su lado podrías ser feliz.

-Lo sé, el verano pasado lo fui.

* * *

Hanamichi estaba un poco más tranquilo. Su mejor amigo no le echaba en cara que hubiera estado evitándolo todo el invierno, y además no solo no le parecía mal que se sintiera de ese modo por un chico, sino que le animaba a que se lanzara a por todas. Por otro lado, había hecho las paces con Kaede, y de algún modo su vida empezaba a encarrilarse.

Pero seguía teniendo otros problemas. Sus problemas económicos seguían allí, y sabía que pronto iban a aumentar.

Estaba sentado en la sala de su casa viendo dormir a la pequeña Aya. Por ella haría cualquier cosa. Tenía que encontrar una manera de tirar adelante. De momento tenía que encontrar un trabajo para el verano. Luego ya vería como iba a pasar el invierno. No podía rechazar la beca universitaria, pero de todos modos tampoco sabía como tomarla con la pequeña a su cuidado. ¿Durante el curso sería posible compatibilizar los estudios con un trabajo?. ¿Y mientras él estaba en clase dónde iba a dejar a la pequeña?. ¡Dios!. ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?

Sintiendo la necesidad de tomar el aire puso a la pequeña en su cochecito y salió a la calle. Inconscientemente sus pasos le llevaron derecho al cementerio. Delante las lápidas de sus padres.

Antiguamente solía ir hasta allí para contarle a su padre las cosas que le preocupaban, para pedirle consejo, para desahogarse. Pero des de la muerte de su madre no había vuelto más.

Sin decir nada, puso el freno al cochecito, y como la niña seguía durmiendo, se sentó en el suelo. Aunque se sabía de memoria las inscripciones de las lápidas las releyó una vez más:

Kiminobu Sakuragi

(Tokio 14 de Marzo de 1966 / Kanagawa 5 de Noviembre de 1999)

Por siempre vivo en nuestros corazones

Sara Soto

(Tokio 23 de Noviembre de 1967 / Kanagawa 26 de Mayo de 2005)

Madre

-Papá…, mamá… -susurró-. Hay tantas cosas que querría poder hablar con vosotros. Estoy hecho un lío. Me han ofrecido ir a la universidad y quiero ir pero… como voy a pagar los gastos de la casa y Aya está creciendo muy rápido.

Poco a poco, ante ese par de lápidas, fue descargando todo lo que le preocupaba. Cuando ya casi no le quedaba nada que decir, oyó que Aya se había despertado. La sacó del cochecito y la cogió en brazos. La pequeña reía intentando coger con las manos la cara de su hermano mientras se retorcía en sus brazos.

-Os echo de menos -susurró Hanamichi-. Y cuando ella crezca… va a ser difícil, pero le contaré de vosotros, para que os conozca un poco -fue en ese momento cuando las fuerzas le flaquearon y una lágrima traicionera se le coló mejilla abajo-. ¿Por qué me dejasteis?

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para intentar evitar que otra lágrima saliera tras la primera. Tenía que ser fuerte por él y por la pequeña.

Pero entonces sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla. Era suave como las que le daba su madre para consolarlo. Estaba convencido que si abría los ojos la vería allí de pie intentando confortarle. Con un poco de miedo, poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo que vio no pudo sorprenderle más.

Su pequeña hermanita había dejado de retorcerse en sus brazos y suavemente se estiraba para rozar con su manita su pómulo derecho.

Hanamichi rió a la pequeña para darle las gracias por la caricia. Se levantó con la convicción que como mínimo una parte de su madre no le había dejado, pues ella vivía en esa pequeña criatura.

Así sonriendo salieron del cementerio dejando atrás la tristeza.

* * *

"Riiing- riiiing- riiing"

-Anda zorro cógelo -susurró Hanamichi al teléfono.

Pasados unos segundos alguien respondió al aparto lado de la línea

-Residencia Rukawa, ¿diga?

-Kaede, soy yo.

-¿Hanamichi? -dijo entre asustado y sorprendido Rukawa.

-Sí. ¿quien sino? -Dijo el pelirrojo intentando bromear para cortar la tensión.

-No esperaba que llamaras.

-¿Haces algo esta noche? -Dijo directo Hanamichi sabiendo que de otra forma no lograría hacer lo que se proponía.

-¿Esta noche? No. Por qu…

-¿Puedes venir a cenar? -Hanamichi estaba un poco nervioso.

-Supongo que sí, pe…

-Muy bien, te espero a las ocho y media. No llegues tarde.

-Espera, pero… -pero Hanamichi ya había colgado.

Kaede estaba todavía con el auricular en la mano cuando reaccionó. Colgó y sacó su móvil y marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria.

"Riing- riiing- riing":

-¿Rukawa? -contestó una voz al otro lado.

-Yohei puedes darme el número de teléfono de Hanamichi por favor -dijo más como una orden militar que como un favor de amigo.

-Claro. ¿pero...?

-No mejor. ¿puedes darme su dirección? -dijo en tono enfadado

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

-No lo sé -dijo un poco ariscamente.

-Anota: 555-2866. Calle Takuto, numero 80

-Gracias

-Kaede… -pero ya había colgado.

* * *

**Grissina**_: Bueno no os quejareis que este ha sido extra largo... _

_Rukawa, no pasó un curso muy agradable, verdad?_

_Pero no me negareis que es todo un caballero, luchó por lo que quería sin perder la dignidad en ningún momento, aix, _**_yo quiero uno así para mi_ T.T**_ jeje y quien no verdad?_

_Venga gente que esto ya va cuesta abajo_...

_PS: Que cabeza la mía, suerte de Nikie Blue (merci preciosa!), la canción es "welcome to my life" de "simple plan". Definitivamente soy un desastre!_

_Gracias también a Shadir por hacerme saber que había faltas de ortografía, he corregido las que he sabido ver, así que seguro que todavía quedan más. Si las detectais decidme dónde estan y las corregiré._

_Besos a todas/os los/as que habeis llegado hasta aquí!_


	17. Sobremesa

**SOBREMESA**

Kaede estuvo a punto de llamar otra vez a Hanamichi para preguntarle de que iba todo aquello. Pero al final no se atrevió. A las siete de la tarde ya se había duchado y estaba delante del armario intentando decidir qué ponerse. Nada de lo que sacaba le parecía bien. No sabía a qué iba a casa de Hanamichi y eso no le ayudaba para nada. Buscando encontró todavía en una bolsa, en el fondo del armario, un par de pantalones que compró un año antes, justo antes ir a vivir en esa casa. Solo por curiosidad se los probó de nuevo. Todavía le iban y estaban por estrenar. Recordaba la tarde que los compró con Kaho, incluso recordaba la cara que le había visto poner a la empleada de la tienda, que casi se lo comió con la mirada. ¡Deseaba tanto tener ese efecto en el pelirrojo!

Ese pensamiento le recordó a Akira, la noche que acudió a él, por ese mismo sentimiento de querer ver en alguien esa mirada de deseo y lo que todo eso llevó detrás.

Tenía que admitir que esos pantalones se le ajustaban mucho. Pero le gustaba como le quedaban. ¿Había llegado la hora de usarlos por fin? No estaba seguro. Pero tras una hora de pensárselo mucho decidió no cambiarse. "Si él esta confuso, quizá pueda hacer que se decida, si no me ama no pasará nada y si me ama ¿que mejor momento que ahora?" pensó cerrando el armario.

Así que a las ocho y diez, Kaede salía de casa con sus pantalones de cuero negros, con una camisa blanca de manga corta, las deportivas nuevas y un jersey, las llaves y un misterioso paquete en la mano. Lleno de dudas pero decidido, echó a andar. Intentó tomarse ese rato como un paseo. Así que luchando contra sus instintos se obligó a andar despacio y aunque se esforzó en disfrutar del fresco anochecer, no pudo.

Llegó delante de la puerta de Hanamichi dos minutos antes de y media. El muro impedía ver la casa. Pero la puerta estaba abierta así que entró al jardín sin llamar. Éste, como la casa, era de estilo occidental. Era extraño encontrar casas como esta en esos barrios más antiguos. El jardín parecía haber pasado por momentos malos, pues muchas de las macetas y parterres estaban vacíos o con plantas medio muertas. Pero se veía limpio. Finalmente se acercó a la casa y llamó al timbre a las ocho en punto.

"Ding-Dong"

Hanamichi tardó un poco en contestar. Pero Kaede había oído pasos apresurados dentro la casa y un lejano ya voy le hizo no volver a volver a llamar. Simplemente esperó.

-¡Hola! Lo siento pasa -dijo Hanamichi que respiraba dificultosamente debido a haber corrido para atender a la puerta. Iba con unos jeans todos mojados y manchados, y sin camiseta.

-Tardaste en abrir -recalcó Kaede como si el otro no supiera que llevaba ya unos minutos esperando en la puerta. Pero no dijo nada de su indumentaria, o la manca de ella. !Dios, que guapo era!

-Sí lo siento, Aya me ha tirado todo por encima justo cuando llamabas a la puerta.

Estaban parados, frente a frente en la entrada de la casa. Kaede se separó y dejó la chaqueta en un colgador en la pared y las llaves en el mueble de debajo. Hanamichi no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al moreno fijamente, pues esos pantalones negros eran de todo menos discretos. Así como Kaede no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada el torso desnudo del pelirrojo para acabar con el resto del cuerpo.

-Lo compré hace meses. No sé si todavía sirvan -dijo Kaede alargándole el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Intentando disimular el sonrojo de saberse observado y de poder observar a la vez sin estorbo alguno.

Muy intrigado Hanamichi desenvolvió el paquete que contenía un par de pequeñas deportivas como las que llevaba Hanamichi pero medida bebé. Hanamichi quedó maravillado y muy sorprendido. No se esperaba una cosa así, aunque viniendo de Kaede Aya no podría haber recibido otra cosa que eso.

-¡Son preciosas!. ¡Y tan pequeñas! Ven vamos a probar si le quedan -Hanamichi echó a andar por el pasillo hasta la cocina, dónde sentada en una trona la pequeña jugaba con unos lápices de colores.

-Kaede, te presento a mi hermanita, Aya.

-Es... se parece a ti -dijo Kaede. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era la primera vez que estaba con un bebé.

-¿A mi?. ¿Oyes que te dicen Aya? -Dijo Hanamichi cogiéndola en brazos- el zorro cree que te pareces al genio.

La pequeña rió y Hanamichi con ella.

De repente Hanamichi cogió la niña con las manos la separó de su torso desnudo y la alargó hacia Kaede:

-¿Puedes sostenerla mientras me voy a cambiar?

-¿Qué?. ¿Yo?

-¡Claro! -Dijo divertido Hanamichi-. ¡Tranquilo, no muerde! -Le dijo y le entregó la niña así sin más.

Kaede se encontró de repente sólo con una niña de siete meses en los brazos que no paraba de retorcerse en ellos intentando legar a los mechones de pelo negro que cubrían sus ojos, mucho más abiertos de lo normal.

-Por lo pequeña que eres, hay que ver lo que pesas -dijo Kaede intentando por todos los medios que la pequeña no le cayera de las manos. Era tan pequeña que tenía miedo de apretarla demasiado, pero no quería que se le cayera. Al final se sentó en el sofá con la niña en su regazo.

Allí sentado era más fácil controlarla y pudieron dedicarse a observarse mutuamente. Ella había dejado de reír al irse Hanamichi, pero tampoco había llorado. Con las manos todavía temblorosas Kaede le acarició. Su piel era tibia y suave. Ella cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sonrió. Entonces fue ella la que intentó coger otra vez los mechones de Kaede, pero él evitó que se los tirara dándole a coger uno de sus largos dedos.

Así se los encontró Hanamichi cuando regresó al salón esta vez ya vestido. Se quedó parado en la puerta de la sala observándoles en silencio. Cómo la pequeña jugaba sin ningún temor con él, con sus largos dedos. Y cómo ambos sonreían con ese juego inocente.

Finalmente Hanamichi entró diciendo:

-¿Dónde está mi princesa?

Al oír su voz la pequeña se puso nerviosa y volvió a retorcerse en los brazos de Kaede, quien espantado intentaba evitar que la pequeña se le cayera.

-Cógela antes que…

-Tienes mano con los niños -comentó Hanamichi mientras cogía a la pequeña y la dejaba sin hacer caso de sus lamentos fingidos en el parque al lado del fuego de tierra, ahora usada como estantería.

-Ven siéntate, la cena está casi lista -dijo luego Hanamichi dirigiéndose a la cocina y señalando una mesa puesta pulcramente para dos.

Kaede se sentó y mientras esperaba se sirvió un poco de té frío que había en la mesa. También sirvió un baso para Hanamichi.

-"Voilà" -dijo Hanamichi poniendo en la mesa una fuente con tallarines y otra con pollo frito-. Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada más elaborado que esto.

-Tranquilo, me gustan los tallarines -dijo un poco cohibido Kaede.

-Lo sé -respondió el chef con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que se sentaba.

Cuando empezó a servir los platos dijo:

-Sé que todo esto ha sido un poco repentino pero…, verás, hay todavía cosas de las que quiero hablar, y tú todavía no conocías a Aya. Pensé que quizá quisieras ver la casa. Al fin y al cabo todo empezó por ella.

-Más o menos -dijo sin ánimos de discutir Kaede.

-Le has gustado a Aya -comentó Hanamichi para romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Kaede. "Como si la pequeña pudiera haber dado su opinión" pensó.

-Cuando alguien no le gusta llora. Y yo la he visto muy tranquila contigo. Confía en ti.

-Bueno como mínimo alguien lo hace.

-¡Vamos Kaede!. ¿No lo dirás en serio?. ¿Crees que te habría dejado a solas con ella si no confiara en ti?

-Bueno, no sé Hanamichi, últimamente me cuesta saber porqué haces lo que haces -le largó.

-"Touché" ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Para empezar quiero que me cuentes qué está pasando. ¿Por qué esta cena? Y no me vengas con que querías presentarme a la pequeña, porque podrías haberla traído a casa, o habernos visto en el parque, incluso con Yohei -dijo Kaede entrecerrando los ojos, como hacía siempre que intentaba dilucidar en que pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Bueno quería que la conocieras, pero es cierto que no fue el único motivo. Ya te he dicho que me apetecía hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Oye, si te pones a la defensiva yo me rindo. ¡Cuando quieras hablar me llamas y punto! -Dijo ya exasperado Hanamichi levantándose de la mesa.

-¡NO! Hanamichi, espera.

Hanamichi retrocedió y volvió a sentarse.

-Lo siento, solo estoy… -intentó disculparse Kaede, pero Hanamichi le cortó.

-Nervioso, lo sé -dijo Hanamichi. Pero no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo.

Cenaron en silencio. Y aunque no era del todo incomodo, ambos deseaban que la cena se acabara. Hasta que finalmente eso ocurrió. Entonces Hanamichi se levantó y cogió a la pequeña que se había dormido en el suelo del parque.

-La voy a acostar, bajo enseguida.

Pero cuando bajó no había nadie en la sala. Por un momento se asustó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero en el colgador todavía había el jersey y las llaves estaban en el mueble. Kaede no se había ido. Salió al jardín y lo encontró en el balancín sentado mirando la noche estrellada.

-Pensé que te habías ido -dijo acercándose a él.

-Me apetecía tomar un poco el aire -dijo levantándose.

-Aya duerme. No se despertará hasta mañana.

-Es increíble lo que estás haciendo -comentó admirado Kaede.

-¿Hacer el qué? -respondió sin entender de qué le hablaba.

-Aya. Es impresionante lo bien que te manejas con ella, es como, no sé. Nunca lo hubiera creído.

-¿Es que no me creías capaz de ser suficiente delicado? -dijo ofendido

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Ambos se dieron cuanta que estaban a punto de volver a discutir.

-Déjalo Kaede, tampoco yo me lo hubiera creído si me hubieran dicho que tendría que cuidar de un bebé. Una niña.

-Y lo haces bien -añadió Kaede.

-Pero no es suficiente -dijo sentándose en el escalón de la entrada-. Para el año que viene los gastos van a dispararse y la niña pronto tendrá que ir a la guardería. Crece muy deprisa y hay que comprarle ropa constantemente. A parte de los gastos de la casa. Todo es carísimo y no sé como lo haré para pagar todas las facturas. Además no se ni que voy a hacer con ella cuando empiecen las clases -dijo un poco triste Hanamichi.

Kaede no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó a su lado.

-En parte también de esto quería hablar contigo. En realidad hay tantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo que no se por dónde empezar.

Pero no continuó y tras unos instantes en silencio Kaede le preguntó:

-¿Sabes ya que vas a estudiar?

-Me he matriculado en Fisioterapia. ¿Y tú?

-Periodismo.

-Vaya -dijo Hanamichi sin saber que decir-. He hablado con el entrenador esta tarde. Parece buena persona.

-Lo parece, sí.

-Le he contado mi situación. Me ha acompañado a ver la guardería del campus. Está bien cuidada y las chicas son muy amables. Es un poco cara, pero los horarios son perfectos, porque está abierta desde media hora antes de empezar las primeras clases, hasta media hora después de la última clase de la tarde.

-Ah, está bien, no?

-Sí, en realidad sería perfecta, pero ya te he dicho que es un poco cara. La mayoría de la gente que lleva los niños allí son profesores así que pueden permitírselo. No suelen haber estudiantes con hijos y menos con hermanos de quien ocuparse.

-¿Y por ser estudiante no pueden hacerte descuento o algo?

-Lo pregunté y no, no lo hacen. Por suerte no cobran por horas, solo un tanto al mes. Tampoco sería tanto si pudiera trabajar en algo, pero es imposible. Por las mañanas tendré clase, y casi cada tarde hay entrenamiento. Y los fines de semana van a ser para los partidos. Solo me quedan los domingos y la gente no trabaja en domingo.

-¿El entrenador no puede hacer nada?

-El entrenador ya ha hecho mucho Kaede. Piensa que la universidad no suele dar muchas becas deportivas completas y este año ya ha dado dos. El entrenador ya me dejó muy claro que tendríamos que ganarnos esa beca para el año que viene.

-Eso es normal.

-Sí, yo ya lo esperaba. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Juntos en la cancha…, no digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero podemos hacerlo.

-Lo sé.

-Ayer llamé a Kaho -dijo pasado un rato Hanamichi.

-¿Cómo está? -Kaede había sabido muy poco de ella últimamente. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad y tener ya todo más o menos solucionado Kaho se dedicó a otros y él no había hecho nada para que la relación no se distanciara.

-Como siempre. Le llamé para que me aclarara un par de dudas. Para solucionar esta situación se me ocurrió que quizá vendiendo algo de valor tendría suficiente para ir tirando una temporada.

-¿Algo de valor como qué? -Dijo Kaede pensando en qué podría tener él para vender.

-Como la casa. En este momento tanto esta casa como la mitad de la otra están a mi nombre. Legalmente son mías. Pero tu casa, es decir, nuestra casa, solo podemos venderla de vuelta al estado, o bien yo venderte mi mitad o viceversa.

-¿Quieres que te compre la mitad de mi casa?

-¡NO! Solo le pregunté si yo podía vender mi mitad y ella dijo que solo a ti. Yo no…, no…, tú no puedes comprarla, lo sé. Pero todavía me queda ésta casa.

-¿Piensas venderte la casa de tus padres?- dijo sorprendido Kaede.

-No lo sé, es una opción. Yo no quiero venderla, pero Aya va primero ahora… Es todo muy complicado.

-¿Y dónde viviríais?

-Ahí quería llegar -antes de seguir Hanamichi respiró profundamente-. Legalmente puedo ir a tu casa, pero yo no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Qué? -Susurró Kaede dolido.

-No. Escúchame y déjame terminar. No quiero ir sin haber aclarado las cosas contigo. No puedo volver a vivir contigo sin haber hablado de nosotros antes.

Kaede no dijo nada. Solo esperó a que el otro le dijera lo que tanto quería saber.

-No quiero jugar contigo Kaede. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Ya hemos sufrido demasiado por ahora. Sé lo que… por mí… sé que hace mucho que… lo sé, y… -Hanamichi no sabía como seguir-. Lo sé desde hace casi un año Kaede. Pero…

-No digas más Hanamichi -dijo Kaede levantándose. Aunque se había mentalizado que eso iba a pasar, que el otro iba decirle que no, ver apagarse esa pequeñísima luz sin poder hacer nada para revivirla le estaba ahogando.

-No -dijo Hanamichi levantándose también y agarrándolo por el brazo firmemente para impedir que se marchara-. Necesito que hablemos.

-¿Necesitas que hablemos? -Preguntó un poco incrédulo Kaede, "¿dónde estaba eso de no querer hacerle daño ahora?" se preguntó. Respiraba más rápido de lo habitual y le dolía al pecho con cada bocanada que tomaba-. Muy bien. ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo necesito?

Estaban de pie cara a cara, Hanamichi sujetándolo del brazo fuertemente, como única luz la del interior de la casa. El aire era suave y cálido a pesar de ser casi media noche. Esa cercanía puso muy nervioso a Kaede que de golpe sintió la fragancia sutil y característica del pelirrojo, pudo notar la calidez de su cuerpo casi a rozar del suyo. Los nervios estaban empezando a hacerle rodar la cabeza, pronto le fallarían las piernas.

-Dime. ¿Qué necesitas Kaede? -Preguntó Hanamichi demasiado sugerentemente para el corazón ya desbocado del moreno.

-Por favor suéltame -dijo casi suplicando.

-No -volvió a decirle Hanamichi.

Entonces Kaede se sacudió muy decidido a irse haciéndose daño en el intento si era necesario. Pero Hanamichi le cogió por el otro brazo, quedando todavía más juntos, piel a piel. Cada fibra de su ser estaba en guardia, tensado y extremadamente sensible a cualquier movimiento o roce.

-Suéltame -susurró Kaede cerrando los ojos para no verle.

Por eso no lo vio venir.

De repente Kaede notó una cálida sensación en sus labios. Algo húmedo y suave en contacto con su boca. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Estaba asustado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco Hanamichi dejó de hacer presión en sus brazos. Entonces, tan rápido como había empezado Hanamichi se separó acabando con ese primer beso.

Pero aunque cuando le había besado Hanamichi no sabía que iba a ocurrir, desde luego no esperaba que Kaede le lanzara un gancho de derecha en plena cara que le mandó al suelo.

-Vaya, te habrás quedado a gusto -le dijo Hanamichi cuando se repuso del golpe y pudo incorporarse. Le sangraba la boca.

-No juegues conmigo Hanamichi -le advirtió Kaede. El pobre estaba parado en medio del jardín, con la respiración acelerada, el corazón completamente desbocado, y un gracioso sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Te aseguro que no estoy jugando -le dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Entonces que fue eso? -Le gritó con los nervios totalmente fuera de control.

En ese lapso de tiempo Hanamichi encontró lo divertido de sacar de sus casillas al otro, como Kaede siempre hacía con él. Impulsivamente respondió descaradamente:

-Un beso.

-¿Por qué?

Hanamichi podía leer el desconcierto en la cara de Kaede.

-Porque me apetecía -dijo aún más descaradamente.

-¿Por qué te apetecía?.!. -"¿solo por eso me has besado?" pensó Kaede con el corazón en un puño-. ¿Crees que puedes ir besando a la gente por que te apetece, así sin más?

-No, sí. ¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué?.!. -Gritó Kaede alucinando.

Vale ya había jugado suficiente con él, la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa había llegado.

-Kaede siéntate por favor. Tenemos que hablar. Hace días que quiero decirte algo. Solo quiero hablar, te lo prometo -añadió al ver la cara de duda de Kaede. Este por su parte esperaba despertarse en cualquier momento de lo que le parecía un extraño sueño. Todo era demasiado inverosímil y surrealista para ser cierto.

-¿Desde hace días? -Repitió asimilándolo.

-Sí. Hace tiempo cometí el error de no hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, quise esperar a estar seguro y luego…, luego fue demasiado tarde. No quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir, por eso necesito hablar contigo. Pero no sé como hablar contigo de esto -confesó.

Kaede se había sentado de nuevo en la escalera, pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí sentado mirándolo atentamente intentando digerir todo lo que le estaba diciendo Hanamichi.

Pero este no sabía como seguir.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Inquirió Kaede para ver si con eso llegaban a alguna parte. Aunque temía que se pusiera a hablar de Haruko, o cualquier otra idiota como ella. Sentirle hablar de ella sería horrible, pero no sería peor que ese silencio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en el hospital entre primero y segundo? -Kaede afirmó con la cabeza-. Verás conocí a alguien allí. Alguien que me salvó la vida. Si no hubiera sido por su apoyo nunca hubiera vuelto a las canchas. No andaría si no fuera por…

-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó sabiendo que el nombre que le diera le atormentaría de por vida, pues sería el nombre de quien le había robado el corazón a Hanamichi, pero también de quien le habría salvado la vida.

-Miki.

-¿Miki que más?

-No sé, nunca se lo pregunté -reconoció un poco avergonzado Hanamichi-. Con él todo era diferente.

-¿Era un médico, un enfermero?

-Nooo. Un chico un año mayor que nosotros que estaba hospitalizado en la misma ala del hospital que yo -Hanamichi disfrutaba de la cara de asombro de Kaede-. Primero nos hicimos amigos. Pero una tarde me confesó que me quería y yo no supe qué decirle. Estaba confundido y abrumado por todo lo que él despertaba en mí. A él le di mi primer beso, sabes? Un día, semanas después, le pregunté desde cuando me quería y me dijo que no lo sabía, pero que no me lo había dicho antes para no echar a perder nuestra amistad. Pero no lo hizo, nuestra amistad se fortaleció con ello.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a para con esto Hanamichi? -¿Porque le hablaba de otro chico, del amor de su vida al perecer? Aunque no fura una chica idiota, eso no le ayudaba mucho en ese momento.

-A nosotros -contestó francamente.

-Nosotros -repitió Kaede incrédulo.

-Sí, nosotros -siguió afirmando Hanamichi.

-¿Hay un "nosotros"? -Le soltó esperando que el otro lo pillara y a la vez que no lo hiciera. Le daba pánico que le dijera que no.

-No lo sé. ¿Lo hay? -Le respondió.

Tras un silencio un tanto tenso Kaede preguntó.

-¿Y que ocurrió después? -Nunca le había oído hablar de ese chico, ni a Hanamichi ni a Yohei siquiera. ¿Si ese chico lo amaba tanto, qué había ocurrido?

-Me equivoqué -dijo Hanamichi bajando por primera vez la mirada, huyendo de la de Kaede, con la que había mantenido el contacto, observando todas y cada una de las reacciones del moreno, desde que se había vuelto a sentar.

-¿No le querías? -Dijo Kaede no se si esperanzado o espantado.

-Sí, claro que le quería, pero nunca se lo dije. Miki murió hace más de dos años. Una semana después de terminar mi tratamiento.

-Lo siento -susurró.

-Jamás le dije lo que sentía por él, y te juro que me arrepiento en el alma no haberlo hecho cuando él lo hizo. Pero entonces yo estaba todavía demasiado confundido para ver que estaba enamorado de él. Nunca antes me había sentido así, con nadie. Y desde entonces no había vuelto a sentirme así, con nadie. Hasta hace un año -al terminar Hanamichi miró directo a los ojos de Kaede para ver su reacción.

Kaede no podía articular palabra. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y en cambio parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla

-No sé si he hecho lo correcto y no sé como va a acabar esto, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti y necesito…, yo…, solo di que sí.

-Sí -fue todo cuanto pudo decir. Pero no hizo falta más porque entonces fue él quien se acercó a Hanamichi para besarle.

Había deseado tanto besarle como estaba haciendo. Había soñado tantas veces con que algo así ocurriera. ¡Tantas veces!. Que ahora no acababa de creérselo. Tanto tiempo intentando esconder lo que sentía por él, intentando olvidar, claro que en vano habían sido todos sus intentos en eso; tanto tiempo queriéndole desde lejos pensando que nunca podría siquiera decirle lo que sentía. Y ahora lo tenía entre sus propios brazos. Acariciándole por fin, libre de cualquier miedo, sabiéndose correspondido. Cuando se separaron, el miedo había desaparecido. Y pudo volver a hablar.

-¿Cuánto lo supiste? -Le preguntó.

-¿El qué?

-Que te amo, bobo -dijo Kaede.

-Hace,... no se unos diez meses.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -Dijo Kaede acariciándole el pelo naranja y sedoso, como tanto había deseado hacer.

-En realidad no quieres saberlo -dijo Hanamichi sintiéndose atrapado.

-Sí quiero -dijo un poco seco.

-Fue un poco...¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-¡Claro que quiero saberlo! -Le dijo tirándole un poco del pelo para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo se separó de él y esperó la explicación.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Tsukihiro me golpeó y pasé unos días en casa?. ¿Oye de verdad no te sirve si te digo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido, y ya?

-No. Sigue.

-¡Bfff! -Hanamichi bufó y luego prosiguió-. Esa semana, bien, estaba aburrido en casa, y se me… paseaba por la casa y bueno la cuestión es que acabé en tu habitación. Me gusta la calma que transmite y entré, luego me entró curiosidad y cogí tu guitarra. Mi padre me había enseñado un par de canciones de niño. Pero no me salieron así que... el caso es que iba a guardarla cuando encontré la libreta negra.

Kaede palideció pero no dijo nada.

-Leí algunas letras hasta que encontré una... "El chico de al lado".

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?

-No estaba seguro de que hablara de mí y tampoco sabía qué decirte al respecto -se defendió Hanamichi-. Esa noche me di cuenta por primera vez de que tus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los de Miki.

-¿Me has estado comparando con él? -dijo frustrado.

-¡No! No es eso, verás…

-¡Como puedes!. ¡Dios Hanamichi, yo no soy él!

-Ya lo sé,... por eso te he dicho que era complicado.

-¡Y yo pensé que… que era porque somos dos chicos!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Dijo confundido Hanamichi.

-¡Ahhh! -Gritó desesperado Kaede-. ¡Nada!. ¡Déjalo! -Y entró en la casa.

Hanamichi entró tras él.

-¿Kaede puedes explicarme qué te ocurre?

-¡Nada, no me ocurre nada!

-Kaede por favor -le dijo en un tono de "no-me-tomes-por-idiota-quieres?".

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, dime? -¿A esas alturas, ya qué sentido tenía reprimir cualquier sentimiento aunque fuera de decepción y frustración?-. Primero me dices que no quieres jugar conmigo, luego vas y me insinúas que no me amas, pero después me besas. Te ríes de mí diciendo que lo hiciste porque te apetecía. Y al fin me hablas de tu gran amor y me confiesas que estás enamorado de mí, pero solo para contarme lo mucho que me parezco a él. ¿De verdad no querías hacerme daño?

-¡Diós Kaede, no has entendido nada!

-No, no te entiendo Hanamichi.

-No es que te parezcas a él, yo no te amo por eso. Solo que desde que leí esa canción que me di cuenta que me miras del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

-¿Y como te miro si se puede saber?

-Con amor -le dijo como si fuera obvio, luego añadió-. Con deseo, con pasión, con calidez, con fuerza, no sé Kaede, con intensidad hasta con lujuria a veces.

-¿Lujuria? -Dijo sorprendido Kaede. El discursito de Hanamichi lo había calmado un poco, pero eso de la lujuria, lo tenía nervioso, no es que no fuera verdad pero... ¿se había dado cuenta de eso?

-Sí.

-¿Cuando me has visto a mi mirarte de semejante modo?

-No hace más que un par de horas por ejemplo, cuando has llegado y yo iba medio desnudo -dijo Hanamichi simplemente.

Kaede enrojeció, pero no dijo nada.

Hanamichi lo aprovechó para acercarse a él y rodearle con los brazos. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó de nuevo. Fue un beso rápido y suave. Luego solo lo acercó más a si y se abrazó a él. Sin soltarlo, acurrucado en su pecho le dijo:

-Es complicado porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de quererte, de que llegue un día que seas indispensable para mí, porque entonces no soportaría perderte. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Pero por qué ibas a perderme? -preguntó suavemente apartándose de él para poder verle a los ojos.

-¿No lo ves? Cada persona que he amado en este mundo me ha dejado Kaede. Yo ya no… Y también me da mido que me ames tanto, Kaede yo… no quiero que… ¿y si un día yo ya no estoy?. ¿Qué ocurriría? -Dijo con los ojos negados de lágrimas.

-Hanamichi -sin saber que responderle lo abrazó fuertemente intentando transmitirle paz, para calmarle. El pelirrojo se estremeció y tras dejar salir unas lágrimas logró parecer menos afectado y se liberó de los fuertes brazos de Kaede, o lo intentó porque éste no lo dejó ir fácilmente.

-Hanamichi, la muerte es parte de la vida, es algo natural, y está bien que le tengas respeto, pero no puedes vivir con ese miedo irracional -le obligó a mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba-. Moriremos cuando tenga que ocurrir, pero de momento tenemos que vivir. ¡Somos muy jóvenes! Tenemos por delante una larga vida. Y no me pidas que la viva sin amarte, porque no puedo.

Hanamichi volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Kaede. Necesitaba sentirse protegido, sentir que todo lo que le decía era verdad y que no iba a dejarle.

Pasaron mucho rato así abrazados. Sin decir nada, solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro.

-Hanamichi -dijo suavemente Kaede-. Se ha hecho tarde…

-Quédate a dormir -dijo Hanamichi separándose de él.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo asintió. De la mano subieron a la habitación de Hanamichi.

-La cama no es muy grande… -dijo Hanamichi recordando lo amplias que eran las camas en casa del Kitsune.

Kaede siguió sin decir nada.

Se desvistieron hasta quedar en camiseta y calzoncillos y se metieron en la cama.

Cuando estaban a puno de dormirse Kaede le susurró al oído a Hanamichi:

-Te quiero.

El bello de Hanamichi se le erizó por todo el cuerpo. Medio dormido, sonrió, apretó os brazos de Kaede a su alrededor, y le contesto:

-Lo sé. Me gustas Kaede, me gustas mucho. Y me da miedo necesitarte cada vez más.

-Hana…

-Pero venceré ese miedo. Tú harás que desaparezca, lo sé.

-Creí que para ti siempre sería solo e…

-¿...el chico de la habitación del al lado? -Terminó Hanamichi-. Por una vez te equivocaste.

-Amén a eso -y besó el cuello al pelirrojo pues era la zona a la que tenía acceso en esa posición-. Abrázame, abrázame fuerte por favor Hanamichi.

-Ven aquí -le dijo girándose de cara a él en la estrecha cama y dejando que Kaede se acurrucara en su pecho. Parecía un pequeño gatito, suave y hermoso, dulce y sin embargo agreste, duro pero a su vez frágil. Pasado un rato Hanamichi volvió a hablar.

-Kaede, yo… es decir, no sé... ¿como vamos a seguir a partir de ahora?

Pero Kaede ya dormía. El cansancio le pasó factura y definitivamente tuvo demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

* * *

**Grissina**_: bueno, no sé, no estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capitulo, pero así salió._


	18. Volver a emprzar: Juntos

**VOLVER A EMPEZAR: JUNTOS**

Hanamichi y Kaede despertaron a media mañana del domingo todavía abrazados en la cama de Hanamichi.

-Buenos días -dijo Hanamichi cuando vio que Kaede abría por fin los ojos.

-Nos días -farfulló Kaede todavía dormido acurrucándose más en su pecho. Sonriendo aspiró el olor de Hanamichi que tanto le gustaba. Estaba tan a gusto que Hanamichi hasta le oyó ronronear. Pero de repente Kaede se tensó de golpe y se separó mirando a Hanamichi como si fuera un marciano. Estaba tan dormido que no le cuadraba que el pelirrojo estuviera allí tan estrechamente abrazado a él. Además no sabía dónde estaba. Por un momento tuvo miedo de haber cometido alguna barbaridad, como ir hasta su casa y meterse en su cama. Porque como mínimo había soñado un millar de veces en hacerlo.

-Ehhh -dijo suavemente Hanamichi-. No creas que por que te asustes por las mañanas dejaré de dormir así contigo -dijo y le besó de nuevo. Con lo que Kaede se destensó de golpe. Estaba como en una nube. Ambos lo estaban.

-Oye Kaede. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No lo sé. Nunca pensé que esto llegara a ocurrir -admitió con el semblante serio.

-¿Pues ahora que ha ocurrido, qué hacemos?

-No creo que tengamos que hacer nada especial. Ya irá viniendo solo. ¿No? No sé Hanamichi, es decir yo nunca…, hasta ahora no había estado con nadie esto es nuevo para mí.

-¿Te molesta que no seas la primera persona de quien me he enamorado? -Preguntó preocupado Hanamichi.

Kaede no respondió al instante, se lo pensó un poco primero.

-No -dijo finalmente, pero dudoso preguntó-. ¿Pero todavía…?

-Sí. Pero no como tú piensas. El me quiso mucho y yo a él, a mi manera. Pero él ya no está. Ahora estoy contigo y te quiero.

-Dilo otra vez -le pidió a Hanamichi.

-Te quiero, Kaede Rukawa. ¡Wwwoooowww! Deberías usar más esta sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Te gusta? -Los ojos de Kaede irradiaban felicidad. A Hanamichi le recordó cuando ganaron los nacionales, en segundo, esa vez sin lesiones, y habiendo jugado juntos para conseguirlo.

-Casi tanto como hacer esto -le contestó Hanamichi y le volvió a besar.

Pero esta vez de forma lenta pausada, saboreando la boca que se abría a él con total entrega. Ante eso abrió también la suya dejando que su lengua y la de Kaede entraran en contacto. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, se estremeció cuando los brazos de Kaede le rodearon no solo la espalda sino también el cuello en un intento de unirles más aún. Atrapando los pequeños gemidos que ambos emitían. Pudo sentir el deseo en cada fibra del cuerpo de Kaede incluso del suyo propio. Era una sensación tan fuerte, tan intensa que tuvo la impresión que no podría controlarla y se asustó.

-Kaede... -dijo separándose de él, con la respiración un poco agitada.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero ir despacio. ¿Te molesta? -dijo un poco avergonzado Hanamichi por lo que estaba diciendo.

-No. Todo ocurrirá cuando tenga que ocurrir.

Fue entonces que Hanamichi miró el reloj. Y se dio cuenta que Aya debía estar despierta y reclamando su desayuno.

-Es tarde -dijo levantándose de la cama. Kaede no pudo levantarse, se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo e hizo el intento de volver a acurrucarse entre las sábanas aún calientes.

-Ni se te ocurra. Arriba zorro dormilón -dijo Hanamichi antes de salir de la habitación estirando las sábanas y destapándolo.

-Nooooo -dijo Kaede que lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pero antes que se levantara apareció Hanamichi con la pequeña en brazos.

Aya lloraba de hambre, hacía una hora que estaba despierta esperando que le hicieran caso.

-¿Kaede puedes sostenerla mientras le preparo el biberón? -Antes que pudiera negarse ya le había colocado la pequeña en los brazos.

-Hanamichi yo… -intentó decir, pero el pelirrojo ya había salido disparado hacia la cocina en el piso de abajo-. Lo hizo de nuevo- suspiró.

Entonces Kaede miró a la pequeña que seguía llorando en sus brazos. Instintivamente le secó cuidadosamente las mejillas, e intentó tranquilizarla cantando y meciéndola suavemente como si sus brazos fueran un balancín. Funcionó, la pequeña calló y le escuchó tranquilamente. Kaede suspiró aliviado.

Para él esa niña era casi como un marciano al que no sabía como debía tratar, ni entendía. Sabía que era muy delicada y le daba miedo hacer nada que pudiera dañarla, y además Hanamichi se entestaba en dejarla a su cuidado así por las buenas. No es que no quisiera tenerla en brazos, ¿pero y si ocurría algo que no sabía solucionar?. ¿Y si se echaba a llorar?. ¿Cómo saber por qué lo hacía? De momento la había calmado cantando, ¿pero y si no hubiera funcionado? En eso pensaba Kaede mientras mecía a la pequeña sin dejar de cantar.

Cuando Hanamichi entró de nuevo en la habitación, esperaba encontrarse a Kaede histérico casi a punto de arrojar a la pequeña por la ventana para que callara de una vez, como le había pasado a él los primeros días de estar con la niña. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que la niña no solo no lloraba sino que parecía gustarle la compañía del moreno. Eso le hizo decidir que podía arriesgarse a que fuera él quien le diera de comer a la pequeña.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo flojito al entrar en la habitación. Le mostró el biberón a Kaede, quien no había dejado de cantar por miedo a que la niña llorara de nuevo-. No, no me la des aún -dijo al ver el gesto de Kaede para que la cogiera-. Haremos una cosa. ¿Por qué no le das tú el bibe?

-No Hanamichi por favor… -dijo agobiado Kaede.

-Sí, ya verás yo te enseño -hizo que Kaede se sentara en la cama de nuevo. Mientras el perder el sonido de su voz, más la pérdida del movimiento de sus brazos, hizo que la pequeña empezara a reclamarlos, o reclamara el biberón, no estaba seguro-. Hana cógela, que va a llorar otra vez.

-Sólo quiere esto -dijo sentándose al lado de Kaede en la cama y colocando un brazo por detrás de él para ayudarle a sostener bien a la niña para darle de comer-. Toma ahora con esta mano… así -le iba indicando hasta que solo faltó ponerle el biberón en la boca.

Kaede estaba un poco asustado por si lo estaría haciendo bien, pero a la vez le encantó ver como la pequeña se agarraba al biberón e intentaba cogerlo ella. Comía como si no hubiera comido en dos días, y pensó que incluso en eso se parecía a su hermano.

Sonriendo levantó la mirada de la niña a Hanamichi, que les miraba embobado

-¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Es que no lo hago bien? -Dijo preocupado Kaede.

-No. Claro que lo haces bien, sólo que… ¡mírate! -exclamó maravillado-. No te muevas que voy a por la cámara -antes que Kaede pudiera protestar, ya había salido de la habitación. Así quedo inmortalizado ese primer biberón de Kaede.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Kaede y Hanamichi estaban de nuevo en el jardín. Acababan de desayunar y la niña jugaba en el parque que entre ambos habían sacado a fuera. Ahora que ella estaba tranquila podrían acabar de hablar.

-¿Hanamichi, lo que dijiste anoche iba en serio?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de volver a casa.

-Es una posibilidad. ¿Por qué?. ¿Te parece mala idea?

-NO, no es eso. Solo que quizá ahora sea más complicado vivir juntos.

-¿Más complicado que cuando no nos aguantábamos?

-TÚ, no me aguantabas, yo ya te quería -le recordó.

-Sé que con la niña va a ser una molestia para ti. Pero...

-Hanamichi yo no he dicho eso. La niña no es más molestia para mí de lo que lo es para ti.

-Entonces si no quieres que vuelva ¿es por mí?

-¡Yo no he dicho que no quiera que... ¿Es que no se puede hablar contigo sin discutir?.!.

-Eres tú el que no para de discutir. Si no quieres que venga solo dilo y ya. Ya buscaré otro modo de ganar dinero.

-Pero… -Kaede se obligó a si mismo a serenarse un poco antes de seguir-. Hanamichi, sabes que deseo volver a vivir contigo. Solo digo que ahora que, bueno, ahora que estamos juntos las cosas van a ser distintas.

Kaede ya no recordaba lo difícil que era hablar con el pelirrojo. Él daba muchas cosas por sentadas cuando hablaba y Hanamichi era de esas personas que necesita que se lo cuenten todo. Kaede no estaba acostumbrado a dar tantas explicaciones. Encontrar la manera de hablar sin tirarse los platos por la cabeza era algo que tenían que aprender cuanto antes.

-¿Pero distintas en qué? -Siguió Hanamichi sin comprender a que se refería el moreno.

-Para empezar vas a tener que mudarte a mi habitación -dijo un poco pícaro Kaede.

-¿A tu habitación?. ¿Para que me quieres en tu habitación zorro? -le contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga estando tu hermana presente? -dijo acercándose a él, justo antes de besarle.

Tras unos minutos de besos y arrumacos, Hanamichi quedó sentado entre las piernas de Kaede.

-Ahora en serio Kaede. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? Es decir claro que va a ser diferente, pero eso no es malo.

-Ya lo sé, solo digo que va a ser complicado. Convivir no me preocupa, ya lo hicimos antes, pero ahora hay un bebé de por medio, y lo peor van a ser… Hanamichi yo he pasado un año aguantando burlas de todos lados. Por mucho que yo no dudara nunca de lo que siento, defender lo que crees ante viento y marea es agotador.

-Kaede, ahora ya estamos juntos, lo que digan no puede hacernos mal.

-Claro que sí. Nunca sabes de dónde pueden salirte esa gente, su fuerte son las calumnias y las mentiras. No les cuesta mucho convencer a la gente. Podrían incluso intentar separarnos.

-A ver, Kaede, una cosa es tener que enfrentarse a la opinión pública, que supongo que en mayoría será contraria a esto, pero tú hablas de alguien que quiere separarnos. Eso es distinto. ¿De quien hablas?

-Hanamichi los que me preocupan no son los que dan la cara a la luz del día y te critican por meterte a la cama conmigo. Me preocupan aquellos que van a decir que les parece bien por delante y por detrás quieran apuñalarnos.

-¿Pero quien crees tú que haría tal cosa?

-Alguien que pueda parecer un amigo y no lo sea.

-Kaede, a ti te ha pasado algo con alguien.

-Sí.

-¿Con quien?. ¿Quien intentó hacerte nada?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo que pasó no tenía nada que ver con el articulo de Minako?

-Sí, aunque no entiendo porqué. Porqué está claro que...

-No Hanamichi escúchame. Esa noche, la noche que discutimos y llamé a Sendoh… Todo vino por esa llamada, de no haberle... no hubiera pasado nada. Pero resultó que alguien nos vio.

-¿Os vio?. ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que os vio? -dijo preocupado Hanamichi.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pasó esa noche?

-Sé que no es cosa mía, es tu vida y no tienes que contármelo, pero sí, claro que me preocupa, no sé que ocurrió y no quiero creer lo que leí en ese estúpido artículo.

-¿Por qué no? Lo demás que decía bien que era cierto ¿no?

-Kaede, solo dime: ¿por qué llamaste a Akira esa noche?

Kaede lo observó durante un rato antes de contestar con un hilo de voz…

-Para no sentirme solo. Después de discutir contigo me sentí fatal. No tenía ganas de estar más solo, de sentirme solo. Necesitaba sentir que alguien se preocupaba por mí. Por eso lo llamé. Yo sabía que él…, que yo le gustaba. Tenía la necesidad de ver que alguien me miraba con pasión, con amor como tú dijiste ayer. En realidad solo quería que me hiciera compañía. Le llamé para jugar. Para desahogarme. Para cansarme tanto que el sueño viniera a mi y sacarte de mi cabeza. Pero hablamos, bien discutimos, él me provocó, me… -a Kaede le costaba admitirlo-. Puso a prueba mi orgullo, y para no darme a torcer yo le besé. Él respondió a ese beso, de tal modo, con tal intensidad, que por un momento olvidé con quien estaba, solo pensé en, en realidad no pensé mucho solo me dejé llevar por la sensación del momento. Pero luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y… supongo que él notó que no le amaba cuando al separarnos me miró a los ojos. A pesar de haber jugado con él, de forma despreciable, él siguió queriendo ser amigo mío, y todavía jugamos de vez en cuando. Pero alguien más lo vio todo, esa noche. Sólo tuvo que hacer llegar la información al periódico del instituto.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, quería asimilar lo que le había contado. Como había dejado que llegara a ese extremo. "Es culpa tuya" se dijo Hanamichi. "Lo sabes. Tú sabías como se sentía y dejaste... otra vez la cagaste y dejaste que siguiera sufriendo".

-Hanamichi di algo -dijo pasados unos minutos Kaede, que no sabía cómo interpretar ese largo silencio del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado que…? -Le preguntó sin reclamarle nada, no tenía derecho a ello, pensaba Hanamichi.

-No importa -respondió Kaede sorprendido que Hanamichi no montara una escenita, esperaba gritos, celos, no silencio.

-Pero tú sabes quien fue…

-Sí.

-Dímelo -exigió Hanamichi.

-Fue alguien que ya recibió su merecido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó rápidamente Hanamichi temiendo que Kaede hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia.

-Por lo visto todo eso lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de Akira y cómo él no le hacía mucho caso le dio por tomarla conmigo. Pero Akira lo descubrió y ahora sí que no tiene nada que hacer con él.

-Nunca me gustó ese Koshino -dijo Hanamichi con rencor.

-¿Cómo supiste que…? -Dijo sorprendido Kaede.

-Por favor Kaede. Quizá me creas idiota, pero no soy ciego. Koshino se comía con los ojos a Akira del mismo modo que él te comía a ti -dijo por fin dejando salir los celos.

-¡Por eso nunca lo has tragado! -Dijo divertido Kaede al descubrir que tenía un novio celoso.

-NO, no lo aguanto porque es un pedante engreído que cree que conquista a todos con su sonrisa y que me considera menos que él solo porque me lleva un año.

-Hana a estas alturas nadie te considera menos que nadie -le dijo Kaede intentando calmarle.

-Tú lo haces -le recriminó

-Pero es que yo sigo siendo mejor que tu, Idiota.

Hanamichi se lanzó encima de él. Empezaron a jugar como si se pelearan, pero más que una pelea parecían dos niños pequeños jugando a hacerse cosquillas o a intentarse pellizcar. Acabaron rodando por el césped. Al final Hanamichi tumbado encima de Kaede pudo inmovilizarlo. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y sus ropas todas revueltas. Aunque tenía las muñecas sujetadas por las grandes manos del pelirrojo, eso no impidió que Kaede se alargara para llegar hasta su cara para besarle. Solo con sus labios el morenos consiguió que Hanamichi relajara la fuerza de sus manos, liberándole. En menos de un segundo Hanamichi se encontraba tumbado en el césped inmovilizado por el peso de Kaede, que reía incontroladamente, por lo que no pudo sujetarle más que unos instantes.

Quedaron tumbados allí, mirando el cielo azul, con algunas nubes pasar.

-¿Kaede, puedo volver contigo a casa? -Preguntó pasado un rato.

-Siempre -dijo el moreno. Luego añadió-. ¿Pero estás seguro de querer vender esta casa?

-No. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?. Mantener dos casas es demasiado caro.

Entonces Kaede se incorporó de golpe. Había tenido una idea:

-Alquilarla. De este modo ganas un tanto al mes, la casa sigue siendo tuya y además se mantiene en uso evitando que se deteriore.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, pero sonrió imaginando que podía conservar la casa de sus padres y a la vez sacar algún dinero con ella.

-¿Kaede tienes intención de trabajar este verano?

-No me lo había planteado. La verdad es que la mayoría de trabajos de verano son de cara al público y yo…

-Ya -dijo Hanamichi.

-Y con la pensión me basta. ¿Por qué?

-Hace unos días me ofrecieron un trabajo. Y creo que voy aceptarlo. No quise cogerlo en un primer momento porque no sé si cobraré mucho. Pero ahora que los gastos del curso pueden quedar cubiertos con esto del alquiler, creo que lo aceptaré.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-¿Sabes la segunda playa, la pequeña? Pues cuestión es que...

etc...

THE END

(not really)

Sant Vicenç  
Desembre 2005

* * *

**Grissina**_: Dadme un minuto antes de saltarme encima, y os explico este "the end" de aquí arriba._

_Obviamente este no es el final, no os preocupéis, es solo **un alto en el camino.** (Si terminara sin el lemon tendría que comprarme una armadura para protegerme de vosotras, y no tengo presupuesto en estos momentos, jeje)_

_En su segunda versión la historia terminaba aquí, bueno la verdad es que en esa versión el capítulo siguiente estaba antes de todo esto, y entonces terminaba. Pero no habían pasado ni dos días de dar el fic por terminado que empecé a escribir la **segunda parte**. _

_La pregunta era si debía poner esta segunda parte y la primera juntas como una sola historia y al final decidí que sí. Así que a partir de ahora esto sería como la **tercera versión** de la historia. _

_Ran-k, he decidido mantener el 'the end' para que te sea **más facil** mantenerte alejada del pc, y no sacar la cabeza de les libros. No me perdonaría que dejases de estudiar por mi culpa, aunque mi ego se hincharía una barbaridad _**:_P_**

_A partir de ahora puede que las actualizaciones se espacien un poco, pero es que el semestre empieza fuerte y voy a tener todavía menos tiempo libre, además siento comunicaros que el final todavía no está escrito, aunque tranquilas/os que está ya muy claro en mi cabecita, solo **me falta tener tiempo** para escribirlo!_

_Así que un **beso** muy grande a todas/os y a partir de ahora nos leemos cada dos o tres días ok?_ **T.T**

_Pero... NO DEJÉIS DE DEJAR **REVIEWS**! (jeje, creo que a estas alturas ya no voy a poder quitarme esta rima tonta de encima, _**XD**


	19. Sayuri

**SAYURI **

Permitid que retrocedamos unos días en el tiempo. A los días en que Hanamichi y Kaede todavía no habían arreglado sus diferencias, cuando Hanamichi se debatía sobre qué hacer con la beca deportiva que Kaede le había dado en bandeja, cómo tirar adelante con su hermana dependiendo por completo de él y con el corazón hecho un auténtico lío.

En concreto hemos de retroceder al día que Hanamichi decidió ir a visitar a sus padres, para hablarles y contarles cuanto le ocurría en busca de paz y, quizás, la respuesta a sus problemas. Y algo sí consiguió. Al salir del cementerio Hanamichi se encontraba en una cierta paz mental, con ganas de seguir adelante pasase lo que pasase.

Con la niña en brazos, riendo y jugando con ella llegaron a la playa. Pero no era la playa grande dónde hacía un año había encontrado a Kaede jugando, había ido a parar a la pequeña cala un poco más al este. Hanamichi no recordaba haber estado nunca en ella. Pero le agradó el lugar, recogido y acogedor.

Empezaba a hacer calor y había bastante gente tomando el sol o dentro del agua refrescándose. Hanamichi también se hubiera bañado, pero no iba vestido para la ocasión y, además, no quiso exponer a la pequeña al fuerte sol de medio día, así que se refugió en el único chiringuito de la playa. Se sentó en una mesa con sombrilla y acomodó a la pequeña en su cochecito.

-¿Qué va a ser? -Le preguntó la chica que regentaba el chiringuito. Era una chica bastante alta y a decir verdad con sus curvas, pero bien llevadas, del tipo que le gustaban a Yohei, pensó Hanamichi. Tenía le pelo y los ojos negros cual carbón y sonreía amablemente.

-Un agua y un refresco de naranja -dijo Hanamichi sin prestarle mucha atención. Luego, cuando la chica ya se iba, le llamó-. ¡EI! -Y la chica se giró-. El agua que no esté fría, que es para ella -dijo señalando el cochecito.

Hanamichi ya había notado que cuando salía de casa con su hermana la gente, en particular las mujeres, se le quedaban mirando. Estaba intrigado por saber qué pensaban. Todas las chicas sentadas a las mesas murmuraban en grupitos, mientras disimuladamente le miraban por el rabillo del ojo. Intentó no hacerles caso.

Cuando la camarera volvió con los refrescos le preguntó si tenía el periódico a mano y ella volvió a marcharse para traérselo. Esta vez cuando se lo dio le preguntó un poco cohibida:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Aya -dijo Hanamichi sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la niña despierta gesticulando en el carrito para que le hicieran caso. Decidió alzarla en brazos.

-Es hermosa -dijo la chica maravillada.

-Lo es -dijo Hanamichi. Luego como hablando con su hermana dijo-. Mamá también lo era verdad Aya.

-Dónde está ella -Preguntó un poco curiosa la camarera.

-¿Quien? -Dijo despistado Hanamichi.

-La madre de Aya -dijo un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

La cara de Hanamichi se ensombreció antes de responder:

-Murió -pero entonces vio a la niña y una sonrisa triste volvió a su rostro.

-¡Ay! Lo siento, no pensé que...

-Tranquila no lo sabías -dijo él-. No pasa nada, de verdad. ¿Te importa si me quedo con las páginas de empleo? -Dijo señalando el periódico.

-No claro, faltaría más -dijo la chica marchándose a atender otros clientes. Pero se encontró con que el grupito de chicas que se acercó a la barra no quería consumir nada, solo querían información sobre el extraño pelirrojo. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que el chico acababa de decirle, y se sentía muy mal por haberle preguntado. Sin pensar les contestó a las chicas que el pobre era viudo y que la pequeña era muy hermosa, como su madre añadió.

El grupo de chicas se fueron murmurando sobre eso a sus toallas en la arena. En pocos minutos el rumor que el joven pelirrojo que estaba en el chiringuito era viudo y tenía una hija de meses que era una belleza se extendió. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar chicas al local pidiendo algo para refrescarse y para poder ver si era cierto.

Lo que todas ellas vieron fue un chico pelirrojo, muy musculado, alto y de aspecto un poco temible, con una hermosa niña de no más de seis o siete meses en los brazos, jugando con ella, mientras intentaba leer el periódico. Todas ellas encontraron la escena terriblemente tierna y, tras quedarse unos minutos suspirando en una mesa cercana, volvían a sus toallas dónde contaban lo visto a las chicas de al lado.

Esa mañana ese chiringuito hizo una recaudación récord. La camarera no podía creerlo. Este año estuvo a punto de no abrir el local por miedo a que los beneficios no superaran los gastos. Pero ese pelirrojo era una mina de oro. Mientras muy atareada servía refrescos y helados, la chica no podía dejar de pensar que con el pelirrojo allí cada día quizá no tendría que cerrar. Al llegar el medio día la chica vio que el chico se levantaba y empezaba a recoger. En ese momento se decidió. Dejó de atender en la barra y se acercó al misterioso pelirrojo.

-Oye, disculpa -le dijo mientras colocaba la pequeña en el cochecito

-¿Sí? -Dijo él un poco desconcertado.

-Siento mucho lo de antes, yo no...

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

-Ya pero yo me siento fatal, deja que te invite a comer como mínimo -dijo ella.

-¿Qué? No hace falta mujer, además tú tienes trabajo -dijo él señalando la barra llena de chicas.

-No, de verdad estoy a punto de cerrar. Por favor.

-Pero es que no hace falta -Hanamichi no sabía como quitársela de encima.

-Muy bien, si no quieres que te invite por mi metedura de pata, ¿puedo invitarte para hablar contigo de negocios?

-¿De negocios? -Dijo él más desconcertado.

-Estás buscando trabajo, cierto.

-Sí, pero…

-Tengo una oferta que hacerte, solo te pido que comas conmigo, te lo cuento y luego decides. No es mucho pedir -dijo ella suplicante.

-Pero…

-Por favor -volvió a pedir.

-Está bien -dijo rindiéndose Hanamichi

-¡Sí! -Exclamó ella. Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo hacia la barra dónde pidió amablemente a los clientes que abandonaran las mesas, porque se iba a comer.

Tardó no más de cinco minutos en echar a todos, y cerrar.

-Está bien, vamos -dijo alegremente la chica llegando de nuevo al lado de un sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Sí claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Mi tío tiene un pequeño restaurante aquí cerca, si te apetece comer fideos... -dijo ella

-Está bien -dijo él un poco sin saber como actuar.

Caminaron dos calles y se metieron en un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional. No había mucha gente. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. La chica se fue directo a la barra y encargó un par de boles de fideos. Luego volvió a la mesa.

Tras sentarse en frente del pelirrojo dijo:

-Mi nombre es Sayuri Hinna y el chiringuito de la playa era de mis padres, pero se jubilaron hace dos años así que ahora lo llevo yo.

-Encantado -dijo Hanamichi-. yo me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi -Hanamichi no sabía que más decirle.

-Mira Hanamichi sé que quizá te suene un poco aprovechado lo que voy a decirte, pero en realidad no lo es. Mira, yo este año, no sabía si abrir mi local. Cada año viene menos gente y no sale a cuenta trabajar todo el verano si no hay beneficios.

-No supongo que no.

-Pero,..., esta mañana, el rato que has estado sentado con Aya en la mesa..., han venido muchas chicas preguntando quien eras, sabes?

-Lo he notado. Supongo que se preguntan que hace un tipo como yo con una niña tan hermosa como ella -dijo un poco abatido Hanamichi.

-En parte sí. Pero en cuanto han sabido que eras viudo ellas...

-¿Viudo?

-Sí -dijo un poco confusa la chica

-¿Yo? -Preguntó alucinando Hanamichi.

-¿No fue eso lo que dijiste esta mañana?

-¡NO!. ¡Como iba a ser yo el padre de Aya!. ¡Pero si soy muy joven!

-Yo pensé que...

-¿Pero como se te ocurrió semejante insensatez?

-Ay, no sé, como dijiste que su madre había muerto...

-Mamá murió, pero... -entonces Hanamichi entendió de dónde salía el error y dejó de gritarle a la pobre y confusa muchacha-. Aya es mi hermana. Mi madre fue la que..., no estoy casado, ni siquiera tengo novio, novia -rectificó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Ay, lo siento tanto, volví a meter la pata!. ¡Lo siento tanto!. ¡No pensé que...! -La chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Tranquila -dijo él divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era todo tan surrealista!

-Yo... lo siento.

-Ei… -dijo él suavemente mientras le secaba una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla-. No llores, no pasa nada. Sayuri, mírame -le dijo levantándole el mentón con suavidad-. Tú no podías saber nada, no llores, de acuerdo. Anda mujer que no es para tanto.

Ella sonrió un poco cohibida ante la ternura y calidez del pelirrojo.

-Ahora cuéntame eso de los negocios que dijiste antes.

-Verás yo pensé... -pero la pobre no sabía como seguir-. ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo primero?

-Sí claro -había algo en esa muchacha que le despertaba una mezcla de curiosidad, diversión y ternura.

-¿Porqué buscas trabajo?

-Para ganar dinero, como todo el mundo -respondió sin entender a que venía eso.

-Sí claro, pero me refería a...

-¡Ahh!. ¡Oh! Ya,… bueno papá murió hace años, y ahora que mamá tampoco está tengo que cuidarme de ella. Soy lo único que tiene. Las pensiones no dan para mucho y no quiero que le falte de nada.

-Perdón por preguntar, pensarás que soy una cotilla- dijo ella.

-Bueno un poco- dijo él en plan de broma-. Pero supongo que es normal, al fin y al cabo soy el genio Sakuragi y la vida de los genios siempre despierta interés.

-¿Qué es eso del genio Sakuragi? -Sin saber si le tomaba el pelo.

-Es como me conocen en el instituto.

-¿Todavía vas al instituto? -Dijo ella sorprendida. ¡Pero si era muy alto, parecía un muchacho de más de veinte años!

-Sí, bien no -dijo un poco confuso-. He acabado este año. En dos meses empiezo la universidad.

-Pareces mayor.

-¿Sí? -Dijo él sorprendido, siempre le habían dicho que era muy crío para su edad pero esa chica que no le conocía de nada le había tomado por alguien mayor. ¡Suficientemente mayor como para ser padre, y viudo!

-Sí. No pareces tener... ¿cuántos, dieciocho?

-Ajá -contestó él llenándose de nuevo la boca de fideos.

-¡Vaya! -Dijo ella todavía sorprendida "Pero si todavía es medio niño" pensó-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas eso de ser un genio?

-Bueno, es que soy un genio del baloncesto. El mejor jugador de mi equipo, que es el mejor equipo de la región y de todo el país -dijo Hanamichi con su tono de Tensai.

-¿Has jugado en los Nacionales?

-¡Claro! -dijo él en tono ofendido-. Y ganamos. Dos veces.

-Me parece que leí algo acerca del mejor jugador de baloncesto de secundaria hace como medio año o así. Una artículo de esa periodista del...¿como se llama?

-Minako -dijo Hanamichi con aire sombrío.

-¡Eso! Minako Hasagawa. ¿Hablaba de ti? -Preguntó un poco confusa la chica. Recordaba haber quedado impresionada al saber que ese chico había salido adelante pese a quedar huérfano a tan pronta edad.

-NO, hablaba de..., hablaba de Kaede -dijo en un susurro.

La chica no dijo nada. La cara del pelirrojo había cambiado de repente y no sabía el porqué.

Hanamichi la vio ponerse a comer fideos sin decir nada. Él intentó hacerlo mismo pero no pudo tragar.

-Jugábamos en el mismo equipo -aclaró Hanamichi-. Yo soy el chico con quien se fue a vivir cuando su casa se derrumbó con lo del metro- Añadió luego sin saber muy bien porqué. Absorto dejaba salir frases que su mente no podía frenar-. Justo cuando ambos creímos que todo nuestro mundo se había venido abajo nos encontramos, es curioso lo que el azar hace con nosotros -la chica siguió sin decir nada como esperando a ver si él quería contarle algo más. Pero Hanamichi no quería habla más de eso. Bufó y luego dijo-. ¿Bueno, qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

-¿Eh?. ¡Ah! Sí. Yo, verás,... la verdad es que ahora no tiene mucho sentido, yo creía que la niña era tuya, y por eso pensé, ..., pero no seguramente querrás aclararlo todo así que…

-Sayuri -la cortó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirme por qué me has traído aquí?

-Quería ofrecerte trabajo en el chiringuito.

-¡Pero si apenas me conoces!

-Ya, pero esta mañana, con lo de que eras viudo, y la niña,... ¿tú has visto lo lleno que estaba? Yo lo siento Hanamichi, se que es muy rastrero por mi parte, pero ya te he dicho que las cosas no van bien y si no encuentro la forma de..., voy a tener que cerrar. Para siempre.

-¿Ese sitio es muy importante para ti, verdad?

-Sí, lo es. He pasado mi vida allí. Desde que tengo memoria que cada verano he estado allí. Mis padres, ellos ya son muy mayores y quizá dentro de poco ese lugar sea lo único que me quede de ellos. Amo ese pequeño antro como no puedes imaginar. En él me enamoré por primera vez, allí di mi primer beso, allí cogí mi primera borrachera, en esa barra he llorado, he reído, he hablado de cosas que no puedes ni imaginar. Incluso mi mejor amiga se prometió en ese lugar.

-Vaya.

-Cuando mis padres eran jóvenes el local iba mejor y con sólo lo que se sacaban los veranos con él, más un pequeño sobresueldo de mi madre como costurera, con ello vivíamos bien. Gracias a ese trabajo he tenido a mis padres siempre a mi lado. Ese chiringuito me ha dado la oportunidad de crecer con ellos. Pero últimamente las cosas no van bien. Este año he estado a punto de no abrir. Y cuando esta mañana he visto la de gente que se acercaba…

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero…

-Ya sé que no está bien que te lo pida pero…

-No, si yo no quería decir eso. Lo que quería decirte es, si estás segura que ofreciéndome trabajo ganarás más de lo que vas a perder.

-¿Conoces la playa?

-No mucho, la verdad. Voy poco, porque me quemo enseguida -dijo el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado-. Y cuando voy he ido a la grande.

-Todo el mundo va a la grande. Queda más cerca del centro, y hay dos chiringuitos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Si hay dos lugares donde comprar la gente cree tener opción de elegir. Lo que no saben es que ambos locales son del mismo dueño. Un tipo que además no tiene reparos en hacer circular falsos rumores sobre el mal estado de mi playita y mi chiringuito. Hay menos gente en mi playa y encima los rumores de ese tipo parecen ser muy efectivos. He intentado de todo para llamar la atención de la gente pero parece que solo consigo alejarlos, muchos vienen a mi playa pero no consumen nada. Y esta mañana, tu sola presencia ha hecho acercarse a mucha gente.

-Muchas chicas -le corrigió.

-Sí bien, chicas o chicos lo que me importa es que consuman y que se den cuenta que mi local no tiene la peste, es más está más limpio que cualquier otro.

-Pero contratar a alguien más...

-Entiendo que no te parezca bien que te lo proponga. A mi tampoco me parece muy correcto y más sabiendo que no es cierto lo que dije esta mañana. Pero estoy realmente desesperada. No sé que hacer, y en ese momento pensé que quizá era una manera de sacar adelante todo.

-¿Porque... realmente en qué habías pensado?

-No lo sé -dijo ella con un poco de esperanza-. En que me ayudaras como camarero a las horas de más trabajo, quizá si todo iba bien podríamos ponernos a vender coco por la arena, no lo sé.

-Pero yo no sé si puedo ayudarte. Es decir me iría de fábula el trabajo, pero está Aya y...

-Pero sea cual sea el trabajo que cojas ella seguirá siendo un impedimento. Y a mi no me importa que la traigas.

-¿Todo el día?. ¿No le hará mal el sol? -Dijo un poco alarmado Hanamichi.

-Yo pasé por eso, ¿y estoy bien, no?

Hanamichi no contestó.

-No puedo prometerte un sueldo fijo, porque todo dependerá de lo que hagamos cada día. Pero podríamos pactar un porcentaje de la caja diaria.

-Sayuri, no sé. Yo,… es que…

-Está bien -dijo ella en tono resignado. Parecía triste, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír-. ¿Tenía que intentarlo, no?

-Tengo que pensármelo. Dame una semana, ok? Mi vida es un poco…

-¿Complicada?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Piénsatelo y sí quieres ya sabes dónde estoy. Lo que no sé es durante cuanto tiempo.

-¡No pongas esa cara mujer! Seguro que hallarás la manera de tirar adelante. Todos lo hacemos.

-Ya pero no es justo. Ese cabrón de Nitto se lleva todo y sus locales están hechos un asco, estafa a sus clientes y además ni siquiera se encarga él del lugar, contrata a otros. ¡Y yo que me esfuerzo tanto como puedo, casi no me da para sobrevivir al verano!. ¡No es justo!

-Hace muy poco alguien me recordó que la vida no es justa, pero que aun así hay cosas que debemos hacer.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me fastidia. ¡No sabes cuanto! -Exclamó ella.

Ambos muchachos acabaron de comer hablando de temas diversos. Por algún motivo se cayeron muy bien desde buen principio. La chica era divertida, y prácticamente sonreía todo el rato, haciendo que en sus mejillas se formaran unos graciosos hoyuelos. A Hanamichi esa chica morena y simpática le daba sensación de tranquilidad. Le pasaba con ella lo mismo que con Yohei.

Después de comer él la acompañó de nuevo hasta la playa y Hanamichi caminó hacia su casa.

* * *

Lo que ocurrió después, ya lo sabéis. Pues al fin, Hanamichi decidió hacer caso a su corazón, no pensar en lo que pudiera pasar e invitar a cenar a Kaede a su casa para "hablar".

Y hablaron.

Hanamichi por una vez aceptó sus miedos ante Rukawa, pues sabía que era la única manera de mantenerlo para siempre a su lado, dónde necesitaba que estuviera. Haciendo que finalmente la coraza de hielo se fundiera y Kaede se convirtiera en el ser más feliz de la tierra.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, el uno al otro en la estrecha cama de Hanamichi.

Por la mañana Hanamichi y Kaede hablaron sobre los problemas económicos de Hanamichi. Hana estaba de acuerdo que lo más fácil sería ir a la casa de Kaede los tres, pero temía que eso pudiera molestar al moreno, pues cargar con la pequeña consideraba que sólo era responsabilidad suya. Pero Kaede le dijo que la pequeña no era un obstáculo y que si habían podido convivir cuando no se hablaban, ahora tendría que ser más fácil.

Fue Kaede quien propuso que no vendiera la casa de sus padres, sino que la alquilara. De ese modo ganaría dinero con ella, no teniendo que trabajar, sin perder la casa ni que se deteriorara por el desuso. Hanamichi encantado con la idea sonrió y en ese instante, viendo solucionados sus problemas de dinero a largo plazo, decidió aceptar la oferta de Sayuri.

-¿Kaede tienes intención de trabajar este verano?

-No me lo había planteado. La verdad es que la mayoría de trabajos de verano son de cara al público y yo...

-Ya- dijo Hanamichi.

-Además de momento con la pensión me basta. ¿Por qué?

-Hace unos días me ofrecieron un trabajo. Y creo que voy aceptarlo. No quise cogerlo en un primer momento porque no se si cobraré mucho. Pero ahora que los gastos del curso pueden quedar cubiertos con esto del alquiler, creo que lo aceptaré.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-¿Sabes la segunda playa, la pequeña? Pues la cuestión es que la chica que lleva el chiringuito quiere que le ayude.

-¿Estás seguro de querer trabajar D'oaho? -Dijo Kaede pensando en lo bien que se estaba sin hacer nada en todo el verano más que jugar a baloncesto y dormir.

-Sí. Me cayó bien esa chica, y creo que puedo ayudar-la. Además el dinero siempre va bien.

-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Ya pero tengo ganas de hacerlo. No me gusta estar sin hacer nada. El verano pasado lo pasé fatal encerrado en esa casa sin poder salir y...

-Lo sé.

-Quiero empezar el curso que viene con energía, y... ¿Oye se puede saber porqué estoy dándote explicaciones?

-Porque eres mi…

-¿Tu qué?. ¿Kaede que somos a partir de ahora?

-Dos idiotas enamorados somos -dijo fastidiado por la inoportuna pregunta.

-No en serio -dijo mirándole directo a los ojos-. No necesito definir lo que hay entre nosotros, solo saber qué somos para los demás. ¿Has pensado en eso Kaede?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Un poco. No quiero esconderme, pero sé que quizá tú...

-¿Quizá yo qué?. ¿Crees que he estado batallando todo el año para ahora esconderme?

-¿Así no te importa que sepan que te quiero? -Dijo esperanzado Hanamichi-. No es que tenga intención de publicarlo ni nada pero... -comentó burlándose.

-Idiota -le dijo Kaede tirándose encima suyo para hacerle tragar lo que había dicho.

El llanto de la pequeña, les distrajo de sus batallitas. Estaban tan tranquilos tumbados en la hierba del jardín que sin darse cuenta se les había hecho la hora de comer. Kaede se puso a hacer la comida mientras Hanamichi se ocupaba de Aya. No salió de la cocina hasta que supo que ella ya estaba arriba durmiendo la siesta, no fuera que la pelirrojo le diera por hacerle otra jugarreta y le dejara de nuevo a solas con la pequeña.

-Kaede -le dijo Hanamichi sentándose a la mesa-. Quiero vivir contigo, pero mientras no encontramos a quien alquilar la casa y todo, preferiría quedarme aquí.

Kaede no dijo nada pero Hanamichi solo tuvo que mirarle para entender.

-Es que queda más cerca de la playa. Pero puedes venirte a pasar estos días aquí. No podemos ir de vacaciones, pero quizá si las pasas aquí conmigo no te parezcan monótonas.

-A tu lado las cosas nunca son monótonas -dijo Kaede, tragando lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Eso debo tomármelo como un sí?

-Está bien pero podemos ir esta tarde a casa. Quisiera recoger unas cuantas cosas. No puedo ir todo el verano con estos pantalones.

-Por mi, no hay problema -comentó Hanamichi sonriendo por debajo la nariz.

-¿Que has dicho? -Dijo Kaede intuyendo la broma de su pareja. ¡Que bien sentaba pensar en él como su pareja!

-Que por mi puedes pasar el verano con estos pantalones, te sientan muy bien.

-Idiota- le dijo lanzando-le un pedazo de pan.

-Pero si prefieres ir sin ellos… -siguió bromeando Hanamichi, ahora sí, muerto de risa por el sonrojo que consiguió arrancarle al moreno.


	20. Nuevo ritmo

**NUEVO RITMO**

Sin saber cómo las horas habían pasado volando. Al ir a casa de Kaede, éste quiso dejarla arreglada para no tener que preocuparse por ella en todo el verano y cuando volvieran a vivir en ella, juntos (¡como le gustaba esa idea!), estuviera lista para el nuevo curso.

Hanamichi por su lado tenía compras que hacer, la nevera estaba bacía y se acercaba el fin de semana. Además no le apetecía fregar y Kaede querría ordenar sus cosas tranquilo y todo eso, así que le propuso dividirse en dos equipos esa tarde. Él con Aya llenarían la nevera y luego le irían a buscar para, paseando, volver a la casa de sus padres.

Pero después de comer se tumbaron a hacer la siesta y se les hizo tarde. Con prisas se separaron y para cuando Hanamichi fue a buscar a Kaede ya había anochecido. Ambos estaban cansados del trajín de la tarde y Aya dormía colgada de la mochila para bebés con la que Hanamichi la transportaba. Total que acabaron quedándose a dormir en casa de Kaede. Pero como no tenían dónde poner a la pequeña, tuvieron que ingeniárselas para encontrarle un lugar seguro y cómodo para la noche. Colocaron el colchón de la cama de Hanamichi en el suelo de la habitación, rodeada por todos los cojines y almohadones que pudieron encontrar dejaron a la pequeña muerta de cansancio durmiendo en la antigua habitación del pelirrojo.

-Estás seguro que…- dijo Kaede poniendo mala cara.

-Está tan cansada que no se moverá hasta mañana por la mañana. Deja de preocuparte.

-No me preocupo pero…

-Sí, sí te preocupas y me encanta, pero necesito dormir. Mi espalda me esta matando, no puedo más.

Kaede no dijo nada, tenía intención, obviamente sin pedirle si lo quería o no, de hacerle un masaje en la espalda, y luego…

Pero cuando Hanamichi dijo que estaba cansado no mentía. En el tiempo en que Kaede se fue al baño a por el aceite corporal Hanamichi ya había caído rendido. Así que medio decepcionado, guardó todo en su sitió y se metió en la cama con él. El pelirrojo dormía acurrucado en una punta de la cama, mirando hacia fuera casi a punto de caer. Se tumbó a su lado deseando que se girara para como mínimo poder verle dormir, pero Hanamichi no se movía apenas y no quería despertarlo. Un poco triste se giró dándole la espalda e intentó dormir.

Casi lo había logrado cuando al otro lado de la cama Hanamichi se giró y le abrazó por la espalda posesivamente, escondió la nariz en su cabello y le dejó oír un casi murmullo:

-Mmmmmhhh -seguido de un suspiro. Pero luego Hanamichi siguió durmiendo, en realidad no había despertado, solo que instintivamente había buscado su calor.

Kaede sonrió para sí y finalmente se durmió.

Y así, con esa tranquilidad encima, empezaron las vacaciones.

Les quedaba una semana para que Hanamichi empezara a trabajar. Sin la obligación de levantarse temprano todavía. O eso pensaba Hanamichi la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó en la ancha cama del Kitsune.

Que agradable era dormir con él, en una cama tan ancha y cómoda, pensó su todavía dormido cerebro.

Lo había despertado una molesta sensación de frío, estaba todavía en ese lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia, pero pudo darse cuenta que le faltaba esa sensación de calidez que lo había arropado toda la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espinada. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos vio que lo que le había despertado había sido Kaede. Éste se había levantado y estaba sentado en los pies de la cama enrollado en la sabana, habiendo dejado a Hanamichi destapado. El pelirrojo se levantó y se fue a sentarse a su lado, enrollándose con él debajo la colcha azul cielo que durante la noche de verano habían desterrado a patadas a los pies de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -Le preguntó temblando. Era temprano y la ventana abierta dejaba entrar el aire fresco de la mañana.

-Pensaba -dijo pensativo Kaede.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? -Dijo Hanamichi, que sabía que la única manera de sacarle información era con paciencia y las preguntas adecuadas, (aunque eso no quiere decir que siempre consiguiera tenerlo presente).

-En que deberíamos contarle a Kaho que... Me preguntaba si deberíamos llamarla.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte a contarle la verdad?

-Yo no quiero mentirle, además no es ningún riesgo ella ya sabe que te amo -le dijo Kaede dejando que lo estrechara entre sus brazos.

-¿Se lo dijiste la mañana de la denuncia, cuando se lo contaste todo verdad? -Suspiró Hanamichi.

-Sí. En realidad se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Invitémosla a comer mañana, podemos invitar también a Yohei y Naoko.

-¿Estas seguro? -Preguntó Kaede.

-Sí -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está bien pero cocinas tú -dijo muy bajito acomodándose entre los fuertes brazos de Hanamichi oliendo su perfume.

Se quedaron así unos instantes cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hanamichi le preguntó.

-¿Kae, que hay en el baúl?

-¿Eh? -Dijo el moreno desconcertado.

-¿Qué guardas en él?

-Nada supongo. Ya te dije una vez que no sé que hay. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porqué?. ¿Como puedes no saber qué hay en un baúl que es tuyo? Es decir, si es que es tuyo...

-Es que no es del todo mío -dijo Kaede.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Hanamichi dejándolo medio sordo.

-Era de mi abuelo. Por lo que sé, él lo construyó… pero no sé como abrirlo -reconoció al final. Pero no quiso entrar en detalles.

-¿Cómo que no sabes como abrirlo?

-No hay forma de abrirlo. Y no quiero romperlo.

La curiosidad de Hanamichi los llevó a ambos al suelo. Sentados frente al enorme baúl de madera rojiza, se enrollaron otra vez con la colcha y se dispusieron a observarlo.

Estaba muy trabajado. Estaba adornado completamente con motivos animales. Los relieves eran muy delicados, y todas las figuras estaban muy bien proporcionadas, y eran muy fácilmente reconocibles. Mirados al detalle, había decenas de figuras distintas.

-No hay un solo dibujo repetido -dijo Kaede pasado un rato de intensa observación-. El que mas me gusta es este elefante de aquí -dijo señalando un precioso elefante indio situado en lo que debería ser la tapa del baúl.

-Es precioso. No me extraña que no quieras romperlo. Pero me da, no sé, un poco de cosa dormir con algo en los pies de la cama que no sé qué contiene. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Ahí reside su encanto.

-No sé yo que encanto le ves. Si hasta podría haber las cenizas de alguien -comentó Hanamichi. Con ese comentario se ganó que Kaede se levantara diciendo:

-Has visto demasiadas películas ¿Cómo van a ser cenizas? Anda bajemos a desayunar, que la falta de alimento te ha afectado la cabeza.

Discutiendo entre risas bajaron a desayunar. Luego de ocuparse de la pequeña Aya, decidieron hacer las bolsas de deporte y salir.

El día era claro, el cielo azul estaba adornado con unas nubes blancas que corrían por el cielo transportadas por el viento que soplaba impidiendo que el día se convirtiera en demasiado caluroso. Pasaron el día en el parque. Jugaron en la cancha, en el césped con Aya, pasearon, descansaron en la sombra agradable de los árboles… y cuando llegaron a casa ya era casi hora de cenar.

Ambos rebosaban de felicidad. Había sido un día tranquilo, soleado y perfecto. Habían jugado juntos de nuevo, habían jugado con la pequeña, habían en definitiva pasado las horas de más paz y tranquilidad que ambos recordaban desde que eran niños pequeños. Volvieron a la casa de Kaede, pero solo para que finalmente éste recogiera todo lo que necesitaba y finalmente la cerraron para volver a la casa de Hanamichi para el resto del verano.

* * *

Ahora, una vez en la casa de Hanamichi de nuevo, mientras Kaede preparaba una cena rápida, Hanamichi se duchó y luego puso la mesa mientras quien se duchaba era el moreno.

Sentados ya en la mesa cenando Hanamichi hizo un comentario un tanto extraño que captó la atención del moreno de una forma inesperada.

-Oyje Kfaede -ante la mala cara de Kaede, Hanamichi decidió tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de continuar-. Sé que crees que veo demasiadas películas, pero he estado pensando en el baúl de tu abuelo, y quizás esconde algo. Es decir, con lo que pesa seguro que hay algo dentro y debe haber algún modo de abrirlo sin romperlo. Quizá sea como un puzzle o algo. Estoy casi seguro que esconde algún secreto y me muero de curiosidad. Quizá tiene algo que ver con tu familia. ¡Te imaginas que es alguna leyenda antigua, o quizá una adivinanza! No sé, pero parece muy misterioso. Me gustaría que para descubrir qué hay dentro tuviéramos que vivir alguna aventura.

-Hanamichi... -dijo en un susurro Kaede.

-¿Si? -Dijo el pelirrojo levantando la cabeza del plato de arroz.

-Yo... -la cara de Kaede fue completamente indescifrable para él.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaede? -Dijo un poco preocupado por su reacción. Quizá había dicho algo que no debía. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no podía cerrar esa bocota, y solo hacía que meter la pata.

Pero Kaede no decía nada, sólo le observaba. Lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Lo repasó de arriba a bajo como evaluándole, y luego…

-¿Es que no es suficiente aventura volver a vivir juntos? -Pero el tono no era recriminatorio, todo lo contrario, lo cual desconcertó a Hanamichi que no supo qué contestarle.

-¿Pero qué…?. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Es decir…

-Sigues siendo un Torpe -le dijo Kaede, pero luego, para alivio de Hanamichi sonrió. Lo que indicaba que no estaba enfadado, así que Hanamichi reaccionó como lo hacía siempre:

Gritándole barbaridades por doquier, a pleno pulmón y casi sin respirar.

Kaede, que ahora sabía como callarlo, se levantó muy seguro de su silla, lo hizo levantarse, aunque el pelirrojo no calló al hacerlo y luego simplemente le besó. Con gula, con ansia, con diversión. Como lo había deseado hacer, antes de ésa, miles de veces.

Había dulzura en ese beso y pasión, pero sobretodo necesidad. La necesidad de sentir al otro cerca. Necesidad que ambos tenían y dejaban salir acercándose el uno al otro hasta que la totalidad de sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto. Abrazados, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sus manos, sintiendo las manos de otro recorriendo su torso, espalda, cuello, cabello, espalda, la barriga,…

El ritmo del beso, que había aumentado rápidamente, disminuyó hasta ser lento, meticuloso, con una cadencia irreal.

Ambos muchachos se habían entregado por completo a las sensaciones de sus cuerpos apartando de si cualquier intento de sus mentes de intervenir.

En ese instante todo había dejado de existir. La cena había quedado totalmente olvidada. En ese momento solo importaban ellos y lo que sentían, lo que se hacían sentir.

No precisamente poco a poco, la necesidad de cercanía se convirtió de pleno en deseo. Deseo del otro cuerpo piel a piel con el propio, deseo de arder junto al otro, deseo de poseer, de sentirse dueño pero también de sentirse poseído.

Sin mediar palabra, pues sus bocas no se despegaron la una de la otra, se separaron de la mesa y, torpemente, dándose con cada mueble que encontraban, llegaron al sofá. Allí, se separaron unos instantes para sacarse mutuamente, con más prisas que acierto, las camisetas, y luego se tumbaron el uno encima del otro. Lentamente Kaede se reclinó sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hanamichi entrelazando sus manos encima la cabeza de éste, mirándose a los ojos vidriosos de deseo, de felicidad, hasta quedar piel a piel y dejando finalmente sus manos vagar libremente por esos cuerpos cada vez más calientes.

Los besos habían vuelto a adquirir velocidad y pronto no se conformaron con besarse las bocas sedientas, los labios hinchados y, cual vampiros atraídos por los cuellos, se abandonaron a la exploración.

Kaede, que se encontraba encima, descendió por el cuello Hanamichi dando besos hasta el pecho del pelirrojo dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso. Dónde ya sea por iniciativa propia o por haber oído anteriormente lo placentero de ese acto, se aventuró a lamer los pezones, se dedicó a ello con devoción y alevosía. Primero tímidamente, esperando la respuesta de Hanamichi, que inmediatamente fue de arquear la espalda, al tiempo que la respiración se volvía entrecortada y rápida, luego ya no pudo evitar hacerlo con ansia, con gula.

Cuando los pantalones empezaron a ser una molestia insoportable fueron atropelladamente retirados de esos cuerpos jóvenes, otra vez con demasiadas prisas para hacerlo rápido.

Dentro de la ropa interior la excitación de ambos era evidente. Y al volverse a tumbar uno encima del otro poniendo en contacto sus cuerpos, esta vez más íntimamente, les produjo un escalofrío que les recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Por unos instantes volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, como seguir.

-Te deseo- susurró el moreno con voz un poco ronca.

Hanamichi se estremeció al oírle y Kaede que ya llevaba la iniciativa, decidió seguir bajando con sus caricias y besos, incapaz de detener esas ansias que sentía dentro de sí.

Recorrió el abdomen, las piernas, incluso los pies de Hana antes de llegar a sus genitales. Le ayudó a retirarse los calzoncillos y luego, entre temeroso, turbado y excitado, tomó entre sus manos el palpitante miembro de Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo no pudo más que arquearse y abandonarse finalmente al contacto de esas manos calientes, grandes y firmes en su miembro ya bastante hinchado. Tras unos masajes, Hanamichi notó como algo húmedo acariciaba su pene, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Kaede de rodillas al lado del sofá jugando con él como si fuera un helado o un chupa-chups. La lengua era caliente pero el rastro de saliva refrescaba su piel ardiente.

-Aaahhhh, Kaede -no pudo evitar susurrar con la respiración por completo desacompasada.

La imagen de Kaede desnudo y excitado junto a él, con el masaje que le estaba dando, era lo más erótico que la mente de Hanamichi era capaz de asociar en ese instante. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, expulsando ante la cara divertida y curiosa de Kaede su simiente blanquecina.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero de su garganta no salió más que una pequeña exhalación. Y quedó tendido en el sofá en una nube de irrealidad y felicidad infinita.

Pero no tardó en notar que Kaede se había vuelto a tumbar encima de él, se había quitado finalmente su ropa interior, y se restregaba contra su cuerpo mientras le besaba desesperadamente por todos lados como si en ello le fuera la vida.

En realidad Kaede intentaba estimularse de ese modo para apagar el sofocón que le había producido ver a Hanamichi correrse en sus manos de ese modo.

Hanamichi quiso entonces moverse para adquirir una posición que le permitiera ayudar a Kaede, pero las ansias de alivio de Kaede eran demasiadas, no se pusieron de acuerdo y tras intentar darse la vuelta y hacerse un lío de manos y pies fenomenal, acabaron cayendo del sofá con un gran estruendo.

Ya en el suelo les dio la risa por lo estúpido de la situación.

Con tiernos besos y arrumacos acabaron otra vez liados de manos y pies, esta vez en el suelo. Se inició entonces una lucha por el control de la situación.

Sin dejar de besarse por todos lados, dieron un par de vueltas por el suelo uno encima del otro, Hanamichi consiguió tumbar a Kaede boca abajo, y él se tumbó encima impidiéndole moverse.

Le lamió el cuello torturándolo susurrándole al oído

-Yo también te deseo Kaede Rukawa…

Kaede luchaba para conseguir sacárselo de encima, para volver a dominarle. Finamente logró dar la vuelta a la situación. Pero Hanamichi seguía agarrándolo pegado a su espalda, esta vez debajo suyo, ambos boca arriba.

-No lo lograrás, no te soltaré, jamás…

Kaede luchó para liberarse hasta que la necesidad de descargar pudo con su voluntad de dominar al pelirrojo, y acabó cediendo.

-Está bien, me rindo,... Hanamichi por favor -suplicó lleno de sensualidad, cogiéndole la mano que le sostenía el abdomen y colocándola en su miembro.

En ese momento Kaede estaba encima de Hanamichi ambos boca arriba mirando al techo. El pelirrojo se esmeró en hacer lo que Kaede le había hecho antes, hacerle llegar a lo más alto. Mientras con una mano lo estimulaba directamente en el miembro palpitante, la otra le recorría audazmente el pecho y el abdomen, pellizcando de vez en cuanto sus pezones rígidos de excitación. Mientras, con su boca, siguió lamiendo el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja de Kaede, que era lo que en esa posición alcanzaba, mientras le dejaba oír casi como un susurro los propios gemidos guturales que salían de él.

Kaede, como antes Hanamichi, no tardó en liberar su semen con un orgasmo lleno de espasmos incontrolables de su propio cuerpo sobre el cálido del pelirrojo.

Pero el pene de Hanamichi se había erguido de nuevo con todo ese juego y los espasmos de Kaede contribuyeron enormemente en hacer crecer el deseo de Hanamichi de penetrar a Kaede, pues su miembro no había parado de restregarse contra sus nalgas.

Kaede notó los movimientos de Hanamichi debajo suyo e intuyó lo que quería hacer el pelirrojo. Por eso se giró, para enfrentar su mirada. Los ojos canela le miraban brillantes de deseo, expectantes, esperando su aprobación, pero a pesar que sentía también ese deseo de sentirse poseído por el fuego de Hanamichi, también tenía miedo. No lo había hecho nunca, ninguno de los dos y le daba miedo el dolor.

-Pero si lo hacemos, quiero poder verte la cara en todo momento -susurró un poco inseguro Kaede.

Hanamichi pudo ver el miedo en esos ojos azules y le contestó antes de besarle:

-Así será, te lo prometo, cuando ambos estemos preparados.

Entonces Kaede hizo el intento de replicar, pero los labios carnosos de Hanamichi le impidieron decir nada.

-Quiero que cuando ocurra sea porque sale de ambos. Será muy especial, pero no va a ser hoy. Ahora solo ayúdame con esto y vayámonos a dormir a la cama.

-Te quiero -susurró Kaede emocionado, le besó y luego se empleó al máximo en hacerle pasar un buen rato a Hanamichi con su boca y sus manos de nuevo alrededor de su sexo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, arreglaron la habitación, se ocuparon debidamente de Aya, bien Hanamichi lo hizo mientras Kaede bajaba para enfrentarse al desorden dejado en el comedor, el salón y la cocina la noche anterior.

Desayunaron y luego se ocuparon de adecentar el resto de la casa.

Kaho fue la primera en llegar, en realidad Yohei y Naoko no podían ir a comer con ellos, pero prometieron acercarse un rato por la tarde. Cuando ella llegó ellos se encontraban en la cocina todos llenos de harina.

Fue Hanamichi quien le abrió la puerta y tras un emotivo abrazo la hizo pasar hasta la cocina.

-¿Pero que estabais haciendo? -Preguntó ella.

-Nada -dijo Hanamichi. Pero la mirada de Kaho dejaba claro que no colaba.

-Intentaba enseñarle a hacer un pastel -dijo Kaede recuperando la compostura.

-Eso no es cierto, tú hacías el pastel y mientras tanto me has llenado de harina -se quejó Hanamichi como un niño pequeño.

Pero algo en esa discusión era distinta a la que Kaho hubiera esperado. No sabía muy bien qué era. ¿Quizá la falta de insultos despectivos?. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que ese par hubieran pasado en tan poco tiempo del odio a esa relación tan… amigable?

-Me alegro que os hayáis reconciliado -comentó.

Mientras Kaede acababa de hacer los postres Hanamichi y Kaho salieron a la terraza, dónde él puso la mesa mientras ella se entretenía jugando con Aya en brazos.

-Está preciosa -comentó admirada.

-Sí -dijo lleno de orgullo el pelirrojo.

-Me sorprendió tu llamada -dijo la chica.

-Sí bien -dijo Hanamichi sin saber que decir.

-¿Tiene algo que ver esta comida con lo que hablamos hace unos días sobre vender la casa? -Preguntó ella poniendo la niña en su regazo.

-Más o menos -dijo un poco misterioso él-. Al final he decidido no venderla -dijo poniendo los vasos.

-¿Y eso?

-No me gusta la idea de venderla, así que voy a alquilarla.

-¿A quien?

-Aún no lo sé, lo decidí hace muy poco, así que todavía no he encontrado a nadie.

-¿Volverás a vivir con él? -Preguntó un poco asombrada Kaho.

-Así es -dijo Hanamichi sonriendo al mirar hacia la cocina dónde Kaede acababa los postres.

-¿Tanto así han cambiado las cosas? -Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-En realidad no -dijo Kaede saliendo a la terraza con la comida preparada por el pelirrojo en las manos.

La comida fue alegre pero la conversación un poco rara. Los dos muchachos que no sabían como decirle lo de su relación a Kaho. Querían contárselo pero no es algo fácil de hacer. Y menos después de que ambos la mantuvieran alejada el máximo posible de sus vidas por mas de seis meses. Por otro lado Kaho sabía qué sentía Kaede por el pelirrojo, pero no estaba segura que el pelirrojo estuviera al tanto de ello.

Luego de los postres, Hanamichi se tumbó en una hamaca que había instalado días atrás en un rincón el jardín con Aya tumbada en su pecho y ambos quedaron dormidos. Hecho que Kaho aprovechó para hablar con Kaede.

-Me alegro de ver que os lleváis mejor -le dijo ella.

-Bien, sí. En realidad es más que eso.

-¿Entonces se lo has dicho? Sabe que tú… -dijo Kaho intuyendo que esa extraña sensación de camaradería que había percibido en ellos seguramente se debía a que estaban juntos.

-Sí -dijo mirando hacia la hamaca. Luego añadió- en realidad todo lo empezó él. Yo no estaba muy… -intentó suavizarlo Kaede.

-Supongo que el año pasado no fue precisamente fácil. Aguantaste muy bien -comentó ella.

-En realidad Kaho no tanto. ¿Puedo confesarte algo, ahora que él duerme? -Dijo Kaede, aunque no estaba seguro que fuera cierto. Hanamichi parecía dormido, pero el moreno sospechaba que estaba atento a todo lo que decían.

-Sabes que por encima de vuestra vigilante, soy una amiga, puedes contarme lo que quieras. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces tenso -dijo al ver la cara extremadamente seria de Kaede.

-No, más bien. Es que yo..., verás tengo una idea dando vueltas en la cabeza, tranquila no es nada importante, solo es algo que me tiene un poco inquieto, pero no quería hablarte de esto. Antes decías que aguanté mucho el año pasado y es cierto, pero ha valido la pena -dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Así que él también… -exclamó la chica.

-Eso creo… -dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Pero por qué esa cara? Deberías estar contento.

-Estoy contento, pero me angustia que…, la gente no va a tomárselo muy bien y no sé si él es consciente de ello -otra vez la presencia de Kaho lograba sonsacarle lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero cariño, seguro que sí. Puede que haga creer a todos que es un atolondrado cabeza hueca, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto -intentó consolarlo la mujer.

-Ya, quizá sí, pero es que en realidad a mí quien me preocupa no es él, es la niña -Kaede sonaba nervioso y Hanamichi que definitivamente había estado escuchando todo decidió intervenir:

-¿Te preocupa Aya?. ¿Te preocupa que moleste? -Dijo Hanamichi incorporándose con la niña todavía durmiendo en sus brazos, y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de enfado.

-¡No! Solo digo que me preocupa ella. Lo que digan de nosotros no durará solo un día o dos y ella va a crecer en medio de todo. ¡Me preocupa vale! Además no hablaba contigo Idiota -se defendió Kaede.

-Lo que digas de ella también me afecta a mi así que me meto si quiero -le contestó levantándose de la hamaca y acercándose a ellos.

-Chicos por favor no discutáis -dijo conciliadora Kaho.

-Kaho tenemos un problema -dijo Kaede-. Nos hemos enamorado y queremos vivir juntos pero Aya... -dijo así sin más, cosa que hizo saltar al pelirrojo.

-¡No sabía que Aya supusiera un problema! dijiste que… -dijo abrazándola más contra su pecho.

Ella con los gritos despertó poniéndose tensa empezó a llorar espasmódicamente.

-Pero Aya -siguió Kaede sin hacer menor caso de los gritos del pelirrojo ni los de la niña-. Me da miedo que tenga problemas por nuestra culpa -entonces encaró a Hanamichi y mirándole a los ojos le dijo-. No es un problema para mí Hanamichi, pero no quiero que sufra por nosotros. Ella lo es todo para ti y me da miedo que estando juntos ambos sufráis -dijo acariciando a la pequeña, que se tranquilizó tras el susto inicial, con las cálidas palabras y la caricia del moreno-. Ahora ya lo sabes.

-Eres un idiota -replicó Hanamichi todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Chicos! -Dijo Kaho para que ambos callaran-. A gritos no solucionareis nada -dijo tomando a la niña en brazos y apartándose para que pudieran hablar ellos solos tranquilamente.

-¿Kaede, porqué no me lo dijiste? Cuándo te pregunté yo… -dijo Hanamichi.

-¡Porqué no sabía como! -Confesó Kaede bajando la cabeza-. Pensé que quizá Kaho podría ayudarme. Ella trabaja con niños, ella sabe como tratarlos, solo quería que alguien me dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que por una puta vez… Necesitaba que me dijera que podía cuidar de una niña y que podía hacerlo bien -dijo sin mirar a Hanamichi.

-Pero eso ya te lo he dicho yo, no? -dijo Hanamichi acercándose a él y levantándole el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Sí -dijo bajito Kaede-. Pero eso no me sirve. Porque tú no puedes ser objetivo.

-Kaede… -susurró Hanamichi y luego le besó.

Kaho les miraba desde la cocina medio emocionada y medio avergonzada por el espectáculo. Cuando se separaron entraron a la casa. Hanamichi le quitó a la niña de los brazos con un gracias y Kaede le dijo:

-¿Kaho tú también piensas que a Aya no le va a afectar para nada que la criemos nosotros?

-Claro que no. Kaede no vas a poder evitar que tenga que enfrentarse al que dirán, ni creo que debáis hacerlo. En realidad no es tan difícil, solo tenéis que quererle mucho y si ella lo sabe y sabe que os amáis, lo entenderá. El resto vendrá solo. No es fácil educar a un niño, pero no por eso debes tener miedo de no hacerlo bien Kaede.

-Gracias -dijo Hanamichi abrazando con su brazo libre la cintura de Kaede, que no pudo decir nada.

-¿Cuando ocurrió? -Preguntó ella cambiando de tema-. ¿Que pasó?

-Ya sabes que no ha sido ahora Kaho -dijo Kaede

-¿Y tú?

-Yo... bien... no lo sé, cuando nos pusiste a vivir juntos y lo conocí, bien no puedo decir que ya le amara, pero antes de marcharme yo ya sabía que él me quería y saberlo de algún modo me reconfortaba. Pero cuando nos, bien cuando me marché…, me dolió mucho lo que hizo, no lo entendía, me sentí estafado, traicionado de algún modo. Luego pasó lo de mamá y con Aya y todo, me quedé muy abatido. Pero aún así no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Entonces apareció Yohei contándome lo que Kaede había hecho por mí, lo de la beca, y luego me contó todo lo que ocurrió durante el curso. Corrí a pedirle perdón…, bien más o menos -exclamó Hanamichi al ver la cara de Kaede-. La cuestión es que cuando le vi de nuevo supe que fuera lo que fuera lo que había habido entre nosotros seguía allí. Solo necesitaba definir qué era. Cuando por fin pude aclararme, le hice venir a cenar y ya no he dejado que se marchara.

-Es muy bonito -susurró Kaho.

-No lo ha sido todos estos meses -dijo Kaede- pero la espera ha valido la pena -añadió acurrucándose en los fuertes brazos que todavía le abrazaban por detrás.

-¿Ya lo habéis contado a vuestros amigos?

-No, en realidad Yohei tiene que estar por llegar. Tú has sido la primera en saberlo.

-Que honor -dijo ella riendo-. ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

-Claro -dijo Kaede.

-¿Pensáis hacerlo público o esconderlo?.

-No vamos a hacer nada. Si la gente se entera, pues bien, y si no también. Pero no vamos a escamparlo por ahí como un chisme, ni vamos a negarlo tampoco si nos preguntan -explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y con los nuevos compañeros de equipo? Ya habéis pensado en que podríais tener problemas.

-No creo -dijo Kaede. Pero pensar en eso le puso un poco tenso y se separó de Hanamichi poniéndose a preparar un te.

-¿Pero y si se enteran y quieren echaros?

-No harán tal cosa. Sin nosotros el equipo no es gran cosa. Además el entrenador nos apoyará -contestó Hanamichi muy seriamente.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso, Hanamichi?

-Si tenemos problemas con el nuevo entrenador Ansai le pondrá en su lugar -dijo mirando a su hermana que nuevamente se había dormido en sus brazos.

-Pero él es un hombre ya mayor, quizá no lo entienda. Qué os asegura que interceda por vosotros -aunque sabía que lo acababa de decir eran solo sandeces, quería ver que tan seguros de ellos mismos estaban ambos.

-Lo hará -reafirmó Kaede girándose des de los fogones y mirándole directo a los ojos.

-¿Como lo sabéis? -Insistió Kaho.

-Porque ya lo hizo antes -contestó Hanamichi dejando a la pequeña en su cochecito-. Él ya apoyó Mitchy y al cuatro ojos cuando decidieron empezar a salir juntos. El viejo es inteligente.

-El tío Ansai me advirtió que esto podía suceder, pero nunca le hice caso-. comentó la mujer adoptando una pose de derrota.

-¿Quieres decir que Ansai sabía desde el principio todo? -Exclamó enfadado Hanamichi.

-¿Ansai es tu tío? -Dijo un poco más suspicaz Kaede.

-Sí, Ansai es mi tío, bien políticamente hablando. Su mujer es la hermana de mi madre adoptiva. No te enfades Hanamichi -dijo la chica al ver que este empezaba a ponerse rojo-. Pero no podía decíroslo, además ¿no creerías ni por un momento que sería tan irresponsable de meteros a vivir juntos sin antes averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre vosotros, verdad?

Pero la cara de ambos muchachos le dijo que sí se lo habían pensado.

-Antes de arriesgarme, necesitaba saber que el proyecto podía salir adelante. Busqué información sobre ambos, descubrí que ibais al mismo instituto e incluso jugabais juntos y, todavía mejor, era el instituto de mi tío. Por eso fui a hablar con él. Cuando me habló de vuestras riñas y discusiones tuve miedo y estuve a punto de no juntaros. Me advirtió de vuestra rivalidad, pero luego añadió que aunque no lo pareciese estaba seguro que vivir juntos podía iros muy bien a ambos. Me picó la curiosidad y le pregunté porqué, y él me dijo simplemente porque os complementabais. Incluso haciendo todo lo posible para que vuestra relación no funcionase, no podíais evitar compenetraros. Me convenció que si lo hacía bien podía poneros a vivir juntos y que todo podía acabar muy bien para todos.

-El viejo siempre tiene razón -dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa.

-Sí pero no acabó todo tan bien. Mi proyecto se fue al traste cuando dejaste la casa, y… -dijo la chica. Hanamichi bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-No fue culpa suya -intercedió Kaede.

-Lo sé, y tampoco tuya Kaede. Al fin y al cabo si no os hubierais separado entonces, habrías acabado juntos igual, así que mi proyecto no se hubiera salvado de todas formas. Yo me arriesgué con vosotros y os agradezco que vosotros también os arriesgarais con mi idea. Quizá mi jefe tuviera razón.

-Kaho, tu proyecto es bueno, solo que escogiste mal los conejitos de indias -dijo Kaede.

-No. Si volviera a estar en la misma situación volvería a juntaros. Al principio dudaba pero en cuanto os conocí un poco mejor, supe que el tío Ansai estaba en lo cierto. Sois complementarios y sabía que juntos podríais salir de ese agujero. Y en realidad ese era el objetivo de mi proyecto, aunque no he conseguido hacérselo ver a mi jefe.

-Gracias Kaho -dijo Hanamichi que soltó a Kaede para abrazarla.

Poco después llegaron Yohei y Naoko. Ambos estuvieron muy contentos de saber que finalmente las cosas entre Hanamichi y Kaede se habían arreglado. Yohei les recriminó que no le hubieran dicho nada hasta entonces, pero lo calmaron con la ayuda de Naoko. Que muy comprensivamente entendió que habían necesitado ese par de días para ellos y que ése no había sido un paso fácil de hacer, ni había sido tomado a la ligera.

Pasaron una agradable tarde en el jardín, jugando con la pequeña Aya, y hablando distendidamente sobre los planes de futuro de todos ellos.

Yohei les contó que había decidido entrar de aprendiz en la carpintería del padre de Naoko. Ella por su parte quería estudiar y estaba matriculada en Periodismo, como Kaede. Hanamichi les contó que tenía intención de alquilar la casa e ir a vivir con Kaede y la pequeña. También hablaron de las vacaciones y aunque Hanamichi tuvo que renunciar a pasar unos días con su amigo en casa de sus padres como había hecho otras veces en veranos anteriores porque quería trabajar, acordaron que se verían todos juntos algún que otro fin de semana.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando Kaede y Hanamichi quedaron de nuevo solos, el moreno le dijo:

-Oye Hanamichi.

-¿Sí?

Estaban ya en la habitación, habían recogido todo, habían lavado los platos, puesto a dormir a Aya y ahora se preparaban para ir a dormir.

-¿El trabajo será de todo el día verdad?- le preguntó Kaede quitándose la camiseta.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Por qué? -Dijo Hanamichi sentado en el borde de la cama desatándose las zapatillas.

-Porque en ese caso deberíamos aprovechar estos días antes que empieces para arreglar la casa.

-¿La casa?. ¿No la limpiaste ya ayer?

-Sí, pero deberíamos arreglar las habitaciones.

-¿Qué…?

-No vamos a dormir separados.

-No claro pero…

-Podríamos arreglar la tuya para Aya y tu pasar a la mía.

-¿Y por qué no pasas tu a la mía y Aya se queda con la tuya? -Se quejó Hanamichi más por el vicio de llevarle la contraria que por que la idea le pareciera mal.

-Porqué la mía es más grande -dijo simplemente Kaede tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Como que la tuya es más grande, me diste la habitación pequeña? -Eso sí que no le había gustado, para nada.

-No, pero hice obras en la casa y la tuya quedó más pequeña ¿no lo notaste?

-No me fijé, era tarde y estaba cansado. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Corrí la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones e hice un vestidor para poder quitar el armario y ganar espacio.

Hanamichi no dijo nada así que Kaede siguió con lo que había dicho al principio.

-Es que cuando acabes de trabajar no vamos a tener mucho tiempo porque pronto empezarán las clases. Y vamos a tener que dejar esta casa lista para poder alquilarla, eso ya nos dará mucho trabajo. Tendríamos que preparar la habitación de la niña ahora.

-Supongo que tienes razón, mañana mismo volveremos a tu casa para empezar a arreglarlo -dijo Hanamichi, ya se cansaba solo con pensar en lo que tenían que hacer.

-Hanamichi, no es mi casa, es NUESTRA casa.

-Lo sé, solo que se me hace raro decirlo así. Han pasado tantas cosa, y…

-Lo sé. Pero todo empezó por esta misma discusión, y no quiero que…

-Tranquilo, no volveré a marcharme de ese modo, nunca más -le dijo tumbándose encima suyo y mirándole directo a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Entonces se besaron.

Hanamichi fue intensificando las caricias en el cuerpo de Kaede, que solo podía dejarse hacer.

-Hanamichi, estoy cansado. ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? -Le susurró cuando el pelirrojo le dejó los labios libres.

Pero Hanamichi estaba excitado, no podía hacer nada, el cuerpo caliente de Kaede debajo el suyo le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿NO te apetece? -Le susurro al oído, provocando que la piel del moreno se erizase.

-No es eso, solo que…

-Déjame a mí, tú solo disfrútalo -le susurró.

Kaede no podía decirle que no. Su cuerpo, a pesar del cansancio, estaba completamente receptivo a cualquier caricia del pelirrojo.

* * *

**Grissina**_: y el de quien no? _**XD**

_Lo prometido es deuda. No seáis muy duras/os conmigo que lo de hacer lemons no es lo mío. Siempre hasta ahora había evitado escribirlos... _

_Lástima que el capitulo no tenga nada que ver, pero bueno:..._

_Para todas las mujeres (8 Marzo - día internacional de la mujer), hoy va por nosotras._


	21. Baúles y Secretos I

**BAÚLES Y SECRETOS (I)**

La mañana siguiente recogieron la casa de Hanamichi, la cerraron por unos días y se fueron de nuevo a su casa para dejarlo todo listo para el final del verano.

Lo primero que hizo Hanamichi al llegar fue comprobar lo que Kaede le había dicho. El nuevo armario vestidor había empequeñecido un poco su habitación. Kaede subió tras él y le encontró abriendo armarios en busca de las cuatro cosas que había dejado allí cuando un año antes se había marchado.

-¿Qué has hecho con mis cosas?- le preguntó al ver los armarios vacíos.

-Las puse en cajas al hacer las obras. Están en la buhardilla.

-¿Tenemos buhardilla?- preguntó impresionado Hanamichi.

-Sí.

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?

-No preguntaste -dijo Kaede saliendo de la habitación. La verdad es que cuando descubrió esa estancia de la casa el pelirrojo ya se había ido de la casa así que tampoco tuvo oportunidad de contarle su pequeña aventura.

Era marzo, ya había asumido que el pelirrojo no volvería y era consciente que seguir teniendo todo como el día en que se fue no era bueno. Finalmente una mañana de un sábado que no tenían partido se levantó con la idea de cambiar. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar todas las cosas del pelirrojo de la habitación y las acumuló en cajas en el pequeño despacho destinado al pelirrojo, quien jamás lo usó para nada. Para olvidarse al máximo de ellas intentó esconderlas en la parte alta de un armario empotrado de ese pequeño despacho. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando a medio subir la caja más pesada, haciendo equilibrios en una escalera inestable, y con la parte alta del armario casi llena se desequilibró y al colgarse de lo primero que encontró, en ese caso la vieja lámpara del techo, esta cedió abriéndose un enorme agujero en el techo. En realidad no se abrió el techo en sí, sino una trampilla en la que estaba colgada la lámpara a modo de asa. Era el acceso a la buhardilla. Pasado el susto, con ayuda de la escalera subió a curiosear.

El suelo era por completo de madera igual que el techo, tan bajo que solo le permitía estar de pie en el centro. Era tan amplia como toda la planta de la casa, y tenía luz gracias a un par de tragaluces que había en el techo. Estaba todo lleno de polvo y, en un rincón, alejado de la entrada había un montón de cajas acumuladas. Obviamente el anterior dueño las había dejado allí olvidadas.

La curiosidad le trajo a abrir esas antiguas cajas. Contenían ropa de barón antigua, así como carpetas con documentos y lo más increíble que hubiera podido imaginar. Tuvo que bajar a su habitación y comprobar que no estaba soñando. ¡Tenía el otro!

No se había atrevido a mover-lo, lo dejó allí tapado como antes por esa sábana mugrienta. Y por unos días no volvió a ese lugar.

Se dedicó a tirar abajo la pared que separaba su habitación de la de Hanamichi, correrla un poco y construir en el nuevo espacio un vestidor. Desde el día que lo vio en una película americana que había querido tener uno. Ahora tenía dinero para pagar a un paleta que le ayudara y además tenía más espacio del que necesitaba. Cambiar un poco la fisonomía de la casa podría ayudarle a soportar la ausencia del pelirrojo. Empezaba a notar que sus fuerzas pronto le abandonarían, no podía permitírselo, tenía que hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para olvidarle. Aunque fuera imposible.

Volvió a subir días más tarde solo para dejar allí las cajas de Hanamichi.

Intentó no pensar en lo que había en la buhardilla, ni en las cosas de Hanamichi ni en lo que ocultaban esas sábanas llenas de polvo. No estaba para rebuscar en el pasado. Aunque en el fondo todo lo que quería en todo momento era subir allí y encerrarse con lo que esa buhardilla escondía hasta el fin de sus días.

Hasta que de nuevo el pelirrojo había entrado en su vida. Esta vez para quedarse. Así que intentaba decidir si explicarle o no todo lo que sabía. Quizá entre los dos pudieran descubrir porqué tenía ahora los dos, mejor dicho, porqué el segundo estaba en esa casa. Lo haría esa noche pensó.

Lo había querido averiguar toda la vida y si el resto de su vida iba a compartirla con Hanamichi, quería que esa parte no quedara al margen. ¿No?

Pasaron el día sacando lo muebles de la habitación que sería para Aya. Los arrinconaron como pudieron por todo el piso de arriba. La idea era pintarla de un color suave y luego aprovechar para la niña el máximo número de muebles posible.

Por la tarde, con la habitación por completo desmontada empezaron a pintarla de un suave color verde manzana. Hanamichi quiso pintarla de rosa, Kaede de azul. Otra discusión, pero llevaban demasiado poco tiempo juntos, se necesitaban demasiado, y lo solucionaron mientras Aya hacía la siesta. Finalmente tras mucho discutir, bien lo cierto es que llegados a un punto los argumentos de color quedaron bastante olvidados, se dedicaron a... bueno, podéis imaginarlo, la cuestión es que para cuando acabaron decidieron no hacerlo ni de uno ni del otro. El verde manzana que la dependienta les mostró se ajustaba a lo que buscaban, así que en menos de media hora tenían la pintura y el material necesarios en casa.

La tarde pasó rápido, el trabajo era monótono, por eso se encargaron de amenizar la tarde molestándose el uno al otro, jugando, y al final ambos estaban tan llenos de pintura verde como la pared. Pero se habían divertido. Muy cansados acomodaron el colchón de la cama de Hanamichi en el suelo de su habitación, lo rodearon todo de almohadas y allí pusieron a dormir a Aya. Luego se tumbaron en la cama y sin poder evitarlo cayeron dormidos al instante.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

La mañana del martes llegó sin que Kaede hubiera hablado con Hanamichi. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer así que todavía indeciso, Kaede decidió dejarlo para más adelante.

Por la mañana salieron al parque. Necesitaban jugar un rato. Luego por la tarde, como la habitación todavía estaba húmeda y no podrían poner los muebles a su lugar decidieron salir a pasear con la niña. Hanamichi empujaba el cochecito hablando continuamente con su voz chillona con la niña, señalando cada cosa que pasaban y explicándole qué era y para que servía. Kaede iba a su lado sin decir nada, divertido por los inútiles esfuerzos del pelirrojo. La niña era demasiado pequeña para comprender nada de lo que le contaba.

El paseo les llevó hasta la playa. Hanamichi quería presentarle a Sayuri y hablar con ella sobre el trabajo.

Cuando la chica vio que el pelirrojo había vuelto con la niña y otro chico todavía más guapo que él estuvo muy contenta.

-¡Has vuelto!

-Claro, este genio te dijo que te diría algo.

-Has pensado en…

-Sí -le cortó él con una sonrisa en los labios-. Quiero ayudarte este verano.

La chica a oírle se lanzó a sus brazos ante la, primero atónita y luego celosa, mirada de Kaede.

-Además quería presentarte a alguien -añadió Hanamichi sin saber como quitarse de encima a la chica.

-Ups lo siento Hanamichi, qué educación la mía, llegáis y ni siquiera os he ofrecido nada. Sentaros, que os traeré algo de beber.

Antes de poder decir nada más se puso detrás de la barra y tomó tres vasos, tres refrescos de naranja y una pequeña ampolla de agua.

-Sentaos, sentaos -dijo ella mientras ponía todo en la mesa y se sentaba con ellos.

-Sayuri, quiero presentarte a Kaede.

-Oh -exclamó ella-. ¿El chico que vivía contigo?. ¿El mejor jugador de Kanagawa? -preguntó ella.

Kaede se preguntaba qué puñetas le habría contado Hanamichi a esa chica de él. Le molestaba que tuviera esas confianzas con ambos y le molestaba más aún que Hanamichi se lo permitiera.

Hanamichi hizo que sí con la cabeza ante las preguntas de la chica.

-Encantada de conocerte Kaede, yo soy Sayuri Hinna.

Él le tendió la mano, pero no dijo nada. Solo la observó atentamente poniéndola nerviosa.

-Hanamichi estás seguro de querer…

-Claro sino no te lo diría.

-No si me parece perfecto, pero no quiero que luego tengas problemas de dinero por mi culpa, no te puedo asegurar que ganemos demasiado durante el verano y…

-No me importa el dinero.

-¿Pero no buscabas trabajo?

-Sí pero ya lo solucioné. Voy a alquilar la casa de mis padres. ¿Por cierto podría poner un cartel aquí en el chiringuito para que la gente lo vea?

-¡Claro, como no!. ¿Pero dónde vas a vivir si alquilas tu casa?

-Con él -dijo Hanamichi con un gesto de cabeza que señalaba al callado Kaede. Mientras cogió a la pequeña en brazos para darle un poco de agua.

-¿Me dejas cogerla? -le preguntó la chica.

Hanamichi se la miró un momento antes de ponérsela en el regazo. Kaede pudo ver que la cara de Hanamichi no estaba del todo relajada y mientras la chica estuvo con la pequeña en brazos el pelirrojo no quitó ojo de las dos. Controlando cada movimiento.

Un grupo de chicas se acercó a la barra y Sauri se fue a atenderlas.

Kaede sonrió al ver de nuevo la cara relajada de Hanamichi con la niña en brazos. Luego Sayuri volvió a la mesa con ellos. Era la última hora de la tarde, ya casi no había gente en la arena y solo había una persona en el agua.

Fue entonces que Kaede dijo algo por primera vez.

-Hanamichi me ha dicho que le pagarías un porcentaje de la caja de cada día. ¿Cuanto va a ser eso?

-Pues no lo hemos hablado. Lo estuve contando ayer y si hiciéramos la misma media del año pasado mínimo el 25 por ciento ya se me va con pagar los permisos, la luz, el agua, y todo lo demás. Luego tengo que pasar-les a mis padres como mínimo otra cuarta parte porque su pensión es muy baja, así que sería cuestión de repartirnos la mitad que queda. En principio puedo darte como mucho el 15 -contestó Sayuri bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Sayuri me vale el 10, ya te he dicho que el dinero no tiene porqué ser un problema -intentó animarla Hanamichi

-¿De verdad? -Dijo ella.

-Quiero ayudarte -dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias -dijo ella antes de tomar el último sorbo de su refresco. Hanamichi estaba terminándose el de Kaede, quien no había querido nada de beber.

Poco después los chicos se despidieron. Hanamichi prometió empezar en unos pocos días, el fin de semana era un buen momento había dicho la chica, y se marcharon.

-¿Que te apetece cenar? -Preguntó Kaede entrando en el baño donde Hanamichi bañaba a la pequeña.

-¿Porqué no pedimos unas pizzas? -Dijo él mientras seguía con la niña.

Kaede no podía por más que asombrarse de lo delicado que eran sus movimientos, de la ternura que sus manos transmitían, de lo cuidadoso que era cada vez que tocaba a esa niña. Pero a la vez lo seguras que se mostraban sus manos, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Recordaba las veces que Hanamichi le había dejado con la niña en brazos y con solo recordarlo le temblaban las manos por el miedo a que le cayera o a apretarla demasiado.

Estuvo allí en la puerta observándoles hasta que Hanamichi la tuvo lista para ir a dormir. Primero sacó a la pequeña del agua, luego, la secó entre abrazos y arrumacos, la tumbó en la cama y la embadurnó de crema hidratante

-Mañana tendremos que cortarte las uñas pequeña, pareces una pantera y eso no puede ser -le susurró mientras le dejaba el culo y las ingles blancas de polvos talco. Kaede se lo miraba todo sin decir nada, intentando comprender lo que veía, pero era demasiado para él, los movimientos espontáneos de la pequeña, con los delicados y precisos del Torpe, que ya no era tan torpe, le tenían demasiado cautivado para ver nada mas. Ya vestida la niña se dejó peinar entre risas. Entonces Kaede bajó a la cocina para encargar unas pizzas, mientras Hanamichi ponía a dormir a Aya.

-¿Sabes si pasan alguna película interesante hoy? -Dijo Hanamichi sentándose en el sofá con una caja de pizza familiar en una mano y la otra un fanta de naranja y un baso de leche. Todavía no entendía porque pero a Kaede le gustaba tomar leche con la pizza.

Kaede finalmente se decidió. Hanamichi realmente confiaba en él. Esa misma tarde lo había comprobado. Hanamichi nunca había dudado ni un segundo en dejarlo con la pequeña incluso antes de haber arreglado las cosas y en cambio dudaba de dejarla en brazos de alguien como Sayuri que parecía saber tanto de ambos aún estando él delante para controlar.

Tenía que vencer el miedo a abrirse a él. Contarle esa historia podía ser una manera de empezar. Y en el fondo quería compartir con él su pasado, aunque le diera miedo, era la hora…

-Quiero contarte una historia -le dijo apagando la tele.

-¿Una historia?. ¿De qué se trata? -Dijo el pelirrojo lleno de curiosidad.

-Es sobre los baúles del abuelo.

-¿Los baúles?. ¿Es que hay más de uno?

-Sí -Kaede hizo una respiración profunda y evocó uno de sus tantos secretos-. Cuando yo nací él y la abuela ya habían muerto así que esta historia me la contó mamá. Todo empezó cuando el abuelo era joven y era aprendiz de un carpintero muy conocido. Debía tener nuestra edad cuando conoció al amor de su vida. Mamá no sabía ni quien era ni como acabó su relación, el abuelo solo le contó que esa persona no había sido mi abuela, pues ellos dos no se conocieron hasta mucho después de que él hiciera dos baúles. Uno de ellos es el que tengo arriba, pero hay otro en algún lugar, fue un regalo de mi abuelo a esa persona. Cuando el abuelo murió en el testamento dejó escrito que para abrir los baúles el enigma más grande de su vida debía ser resuelto. Era necesario que ambos estuvieran juntos, pues solo de ese modo se podrían abrir los baúles. En el testamento, entre otras muchas cosas, había una explicación, al parecer descubrir algo del pasado de mi abuelo es la clave de todo, pero mamá nunca consiguió descubrir qué era. Supongo que porque solo teníamos un baúl. Y hacen falta los dos para descubrir el secreto que contienen -Kaede se levantó y anduvo hasta la ventana.- Para nosotros siempre fue un juego. Cada vez que se nos ocurría una idea lo intentábamos, nunca dejamos de probar como abrirlo. Pero algo se nos escapaba. Fue un juego secreto entre mamá y yo. Papá pensaba que era todo una farsa, un juego más del abuelo. Nunca creyó en la existencia de otro baúl y el nuestro lo consideraba sólo un objeto de decoración. Nunca intentamos hacerle entrar en el juego, era nuestro secreto. Cuando ella murió, yo me sentí… -Kaede calló un momento, pues recordar esos preciosos momentos con su madre le ponían triste-. No pude volver a mirarlo sin ponerme a llorar, así que lo desterré al olvido, lo subí a la buhardilla junto con la guitarra y no volví a tocarlos en mucho tiempo. Luego entré en Shohoku y empecé a tocar de nuevo -no admitió que lo hizo para canalizar de algún modo lo que él le hacía sentir-. Cuando vi la casa hundiéndose, pensé que no volvería a verlos.

-Vaya -dijo un poco sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Mi abuela tocaba la guitarra, ella le enseñó a mi madre y ella a mí. De joven la abuela tocaba por todo el mundo, durante un tiempo los fines de semana estuvo tocando en el parque, en la glorieta metálica. Mi abuelo que paseaba por allí a menudo quedó prendado de su música. Luego poco después se casaron, aunque el autentico amor de juventud del abuelo no era ella por lo visto no se casó con la otra, pues su amor con quien quiera que fuera era un amor prohibido, un amor imposible. Así que mis abuelos se casaron y él empezó a componer letras para algunas de las melodías que más le gustaban de la abuela. El testamento que dejó mi abuelo, dice que en esas letras hay el secreto de los baúles y que en esas canciones está la clave. El testamento advierte que solo un descendiente suyo o por defecto de su gran amor puede abrirlos. El contenido es desconocido, no dijo nunca a nadie lo que había dentro. Mamá le preguntó una vez y él le dijo que en él había el secreto más bien guardado que nunca poseería por mucho que viviera o por mucho que llegara a saber. Aunque le advirtió que ese gran misterio podía carecer de valor para muchos. Pero no para él. Cuando recuperé la guitarra y el baúl recuperé un pedacito de mi pasado. Pensé que a mamá no le habría gustado que abandonara la búsqueda, como solíamos llamarlo, así que volví a intentarlo. Escribí las letras del abuelo en la libreta negra -dijo sacándola de una estantería.

-¿Todas son de tu abuelo? -Preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido.

-Sí todas. Tengo las originales en un doble fondo de la guitarra, pero tenía miedo de dañarlas si las llevaba de aquí para allá para descubrir sus secretos, así que las transcribí en esta libreta negra.

-Kitsune debo confesarte algo -dijo un poco avergonzado Hanamichi.

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué Hana? -El mote de Kitsune había pasado de ser un insulto a un apodo cariñoso, así como el diminutivo de Hanamichi.- ¿Pensaste que la canción era mía? -Preguntó Kaede.

-Ajá, pensé que la habías escrito para mí -dijo Hanamichi poniéndose rojo-. Es decir, en ese momento pensaba que la libreta era obra tuya, y por lo que decía la letra quedaba muy poco margen de… -intentaba excusarse Hanamichi.

-Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos esa canción también me hacía sentir extraño. No la escribí yo, pero describe como me sentía en ese momento, con tal claridad que me asombra -confesó Kaede poniéndose un poco colorado.

Hanamichi se conmovió y se acercó más a él para poder abrazarlo. Luego, cuando se soltó dijo:

-Gracias por contármelo Kitsune. Sé que era un recuerdo entre tú y tu madre… y…

-Y nada. Necesitaba compartirlo contigo. Además sé que juntos conseguiremos abrirlos. ¿Te apetece buscar tesoros?

Hanamichi le besó dulcemente. Abrazándolo a su cuerpo y acariciándole la nuca y la espalda. Kaede se sentía en la gloria en ese abrazo, ese beso y esas caricias. Y hubiera seguido así hasta acabar en la cama, ambos desnudos como había ocurrido otras veces de no ser porque quería hacer algo primero. No dejó que el beso se intensificara, lo suavizó y cuando se separaron le dijo.

-Quiero enseñarte algo -y tomándole de la mano para que le siguiera escaleras arriba empezó a andar casi a correr.

-¿Oye Kitsune, estás seguro que estás bien? -Preguntó un poco preocupado. No era normal que él hablara tanto y menos de cosas íntimas como son los recuerdos. Y ahora esa estaña prisa para mostrarle algo, justo cuando…

-Claro -dijo el moreno. Al llegar a la pequeña habitación donde había el acceso a la buhardilla, Kaede hizo que Hanamichi estirara de la lámpara hasta abrir la trampilla y luego se fue directo al armario y sacó la pequeña escalera-. Anda ayúdame a subir -le dijo Kaede.

-Hanamichi te he dicho que me ayudes a subir, no que me manosees el culo -lo regañó divertido por la ocurrencia del pelirrojo. Siempre era agradable saber que lo que había quedado cortado a bajo hacía un momento continuaría en cuanto le hubiera enseñado…

Ya desde arriba se dio cuenta que sin una linterna no verían nada a esas horas.

-Antes de subir, Hana baja a la cocina y coge la linterna.

Hanamichi se encontró que la dichosa linterna no tenía pilas, así que buscó pilas por toda la casa pero no encontró. Al final tomó unas velas del cajón del salón y las cerillas de la cocina.

-¿Que te has perdido? -Le dijo Kaede por haber tardado tanto.

-Tu linterna no tenía pilas listillo -le contestó con el mismo tono burlón alargándole las velas y las cerillas. Antes de subir le preguntó-. ¿Se puede saber que quieres hacer aquí arriba?

-Sube -le dijo simplemente el moreno adentrándose en la buhardilla con una vela encendida en la mano y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Hanamichi empezó a gritarle toda clase de improperios, a los que Kaede no hizo ni caso, hasta que al final subió.

Una vez ambos arriba Kaede le hizo señales para que se acercara a él al fondo de la buhardilla. Tras tropezar con sus cosas en cajas, Hanamichi llegó dónde estaba Kaede. Este sin decirle nada apartó la sábana llena de polvo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño has subido esto aquí? -le dijo Hanamichi al ver lo que había oculto bajo la sábana.

-Fíjate bien -le advirtió Kaede. Entonces Hanamichi se acercó más al baúl y se dio cuanta que no era el mismo que el de Kaede. Era casi idéntico excepto por los dibujos que eran distintos.

-¿Qué…?

-El otro baúl.

-¿Como lo has encontrado?. ¿Pero no dijiste que lo tenía la primera novia de tu abuelo? No entiendo…

-Lo encontré aquí, hace como cuatro meses. Descubrí la buhardilla por accidente, subí a guardar las cajas con tus cosas y lo encontré.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -Exclamó Hanamichi intentando abrirlo, pero, como el de Kaede, estaba cerrado y no parecía tener cerradura.

-El testamento decía que se pueden abrir si tienes los dos baúles.

-Bajemos-lo abajo, sin luz no podremos hacer nada.

-Ahora no Hanamichi, si hacemos ruido vamos a despertar a tu hermana.

-Tienes razón -Hanamichi se detuvo pero sin dejar de mirar el baúl le dijo-. ¿Dices que hace meses que sabes que tienes aquí el segundo baúl?

-Sí.

-¿Y no lo has sacado ni para poder verlo mejor?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Hanamichi intuyendo que a pesar de haberle hablado tanto hacía un momento, otra vez el moreno le dejaba de lado con lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Da igual por qué no lo toqué, lo qué importa es que ahora podremos resolver el misterio juntos.

-Claro que importa -exclamó Hanamichi-. Puedo entender que sea algo de lo que no quieras hablar, pero no digas que no importa. Puede que no estuvieras de humor para remover el pasado, es normal, lo estabas pasando mal, pero no me digas que no importa.

-Que mas da lo que te diga, lo importante es que ahora…

-No Kaede, una cosa debe quedar clara entre nosotros, no quiero excusas, ni mentiras. No soporto que me mientan. Si hay algo que no quieras contarme, por lo que sea, bueno no voy a decirte que me da igual, pero prefiero mil veces a que me digas que no quieres hablar de ello a que me digas una mentira.

-Pero yo no te he mentido solo dije…

-Sé lo que has dicho, pero se empieza evitando decir las cosas por su nombre, luego vienen las mentiras piadosas y al final ya no podré saber cuando me mientes y cuando no. No quiero que eso ocurra.

-Hanamichi, cálmate.

-Estoy calmado.

-¡YA!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kitsune?

-Un león enjaulado está calmado a tu lado.

-¿A si? Puues un… un… a tu lado un… -pero a Hanamichi no se le ocurría nada para contestarle.

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Kaede ante el cacareo de Hanamichi y luego le besó.

-Jamás voy a mentirte Hanamichi.

-¿Seguro? No me digas nada que luego no vayas a cumplir…

-Es una promesa -le dijo abrazándole sensualmente.

Ahora sí no había nada que le impidiera seducirle pensó Kaede. Pero calculó mal. El efecto de esa vieja historia en su adorado pelirrojo fue más de lo esperado. Hanamichi no cesaba de hacerle preguntas sobre su familia, su abuelo, lo que sabía sobre la novia secreta, hablando y hablando sin parar de lo que debían averiguar acerca de anteriores dueños de esa casa, u otros tantos detalles. Estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos, tan emocionado que no era capaz de notar las sensuales insinuaciones del moreno que al tercer fracaso desistió. Él estaba cansado y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. Si no lo conseguía hoy sería mañana.

* * *

Volver a poner los muebles en la habitación les trajo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde siguiente. Cada dos por tres Hanamichi pedía a Kaede dejar de trabajar para ir a la buhardilla a buscar el baúl. Pero éste se mostró inflexible. Primero la obligación luego la devoción le recordó.

Para cuando la habitación estaba de nuevo en orden estaban tan cansados que se quedaron los tres dormidos en la amplia cama de Kaede.

* * *

**Grissina**_: Este capitulo me había quedado muuuuy largo así que lo partí en dos._

_Merci a todas/os las que me habéis dejado reviews hasta ahora._

_Nian, que me preguntabas por los baúles... sé que no te he aclarado mucho pero ya llegará._


	22. Baúles y Secretos II

**BAÚLES Y SECRETOS (II)**

Volver a poner los muebles en la habitación les trajo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde siguiente. Cada dos por tres Hanamichi pedía a Kaede dejar de trabajar para ir a la buhardilla a buscar el baúl. Pero este se mostró inflexible. Primero la obligación luego la devoción le recordó.

Para cuando la habitación estaba de nuevo en orden estaban tan cansados que se quedaron los tres dormidos en la amplia cama de Kaede.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la pequeña Aya. Había dormido entre los dos chicos. Cuando se cansó de estar allí entre ellos todavía durmiendo, empezó a moverse, tirándoles los pelos para despertarlos. Tardó un rato pero al fin consiguió la atención de Hanamichi.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña, tienes hambre? -Le dijo él en un susurro para no despertar a Kaede.

La pequeña rió alegremente al comprobar que le hacía caso. Se estiró buscando que su hermano la levantara. El pelirrojo jugó un poco con ella antes de subirla encima de su pecho desnudo.

Una vez allí encima la pequeña se dedicó a recorrerle la cara al muchacho con sus pequeñas manitas. A él le gustaba que ella le hiciera eso y empezó a reír con su hermana.

A su lado Kaede se removió empezando a despertar por el ruido que los dos hermanos hacían. Se tumbó del otro lado buscando el calor y la cercanía de Hanamichi y siguió durmiendo.

Hanamichi lo miró embelesado y la pequeña al ver que perdía la atención de su hermano se estiró hasta caer de su pecho de nuevo entre ambos jóvenes. Pero esta vez había menos espacio entre ellos porque Kaede se había movido así que quedó muy cerca de él. En la cara del moreno la pequeña encontró una nueva diversión, se dedicó a recorrerla como antes había hecho con la de Hanamichi.

Pero a Kaede no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando dormía y se empezó a removerse con el contacto de esas manitas, hasta que la niña le cogió un mechón de pelo y tiró de él.

-¡Ay! -Chilló él, al tiempo que se incorporaba rápidamente preparado para pegara quien le hubiera molestado.

La pequeña se asustó con el repentino movimiento y empezó a sollozar.

-¡Torpe, llévate-la de aquí! -Gritó él enfadado al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-Ven, vamos Aya, que aquí no nos quieren -dijo el pelirrojo antes de que Kaede pudiera alcanzarles.

Cuando Kaede finalmente llegó al piso de abajo, Hanamichi ya había hecho desayunar a su hermana y tenía preparado el desayuno para los dos.

-¡Qué! -Le dijo Hanamichi al verle llegar todavía restregándose los ojos y todavía en pijama-. ¿Ya te ha pasado el mal humor?

Kaede no contestó simplemente se le acercó y le besó como hacía días que no le besaba. Kaede había soñado con el pelirrojo esa noche y sentía la urgente necesidad de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca. Le deseaba, mucho. Desde dos noches atrás que se aguantaba las ganas. Hanamichi no pudo más que ponerse colorado ante tal arrebato de pasión. Kaede lo había desarmado por completo.

-Mmmhh... Kaedeee -murmuró Hanamichi en cuanto pudo-. ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte antes de desayunar? -Le preguntó pensando que si no se lo quitaba de encima rápidamente iba a ser violado allí mismo por el chico de zorrunos ojos.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? -Le contestó él entrecortadamente sin dejar de besarle el cuello sutilmente.

-¿Qué? -De la emoción le salió un gallo. ¿Kaede hablaba en serio?- Kaedeee…

-¡Sshhhh! -Le susurró justo antes de besarle hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Hanamichi no pudo impedir que Kaede lo guiara hasta el piso de arriba, hasta el baño, ni tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Cuando cruzaron el umbral del baño los dos ya no llevaban la camiseta, lo que significaba que Kaede solo llevaba unos shorts que obviamente no podían disimular su erección y Hanamichi los tejanos y las deportivas.

Kaede había soñado con escenas parecidas muchas veces. Esa misma mañana cuando Aya lo había despertado, al volverse a dormir tuvo uno de esos sueños eróticos.

Antes hubiera corrido al baño a desfogarse o a por una ducha fría, pero ahora que tenía allí a Hanamichi no dudó en bajar a por él y así hacer realidad alguna de esas fantasías.

Pero entonces, cuando Kaede luchaba para quitarle los pantalones a Hanamichi pasó lo inevitable. El llanto de Aya se cargó el momento. Hanamichi que ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta el baño, se tensó de golpe como si lo hubieran pillado in fraganti, con la sensación de estar haciendo realmente algo malo, se separó de Kaede todo avergonzado. Sin decirse nada se quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos y luego Hanamichi salió corriendo escaleras abajo para ver qué le ocurría a su hermana pequeña.

Kaede, que había entendido que tendría que arreglárselas solo, optó por la ducha fría.

Cuando bajó la niña seguía llorando en los brazos de un alterado y nervioso Hanamichi que estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Cógela por favor! -Le dijo poniéndole la criatura en los brazos.

-Ah no, Hanamichi a mi no me metas…

-¡Como que no te meta! -Chilló el pelirrojo.

-Pues eso que no me metas, es tu hermana y…

-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio? -Pensando que el moreno se estaba desentendiendo por completo de la pequeña.

-Pues claro que sí. No tengo intención de convertirme en tu salvador si no sabes como hacer que se calme -le razonó él muy serio-. Ya me da miedo cogerla en brazos cuando ríe, ni sueñes que la coja cuando llora de este modo.

-Pues llora de este modo por tu culpa para que lo sepas capullo insensible.

Kaede no respondió.

-Si no me hubieras… -dijo poniéndose rojo Hanamichi-. Si no hubieras hecho que yo… Si tú no… Vaya que si no me hubieras obligado a irme, ella…

-¡Ja! Yo no te he obligado a nada.

-Claro que sí. Y la hemos dejado sola, se ha caído y se ha hecho daño, por lo que es culpa tuya que esté llorando. Así que no me vengas con que no quieres cogerla.

En toda la discusión la niña había estado en los fuertes brazos de Hanamichi mecida bruscamente debido a los nervios, obviamente sin dejar de llorar y berrear. La niña percibía el estado alterado de su hermano y por eso era incapaz de calmarse.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba, nunca antes había estado así de nervioso estando con ella así que no sabía que hacer. No entendía porque la pequeña no se calmaba. Al morir su madre se encontró que la niña lloraba a veces, pero aprendió rápidamente que si la cogía en bazos la niña callaba instantes después. Aya había sido una niña muy buena y había llorado poco, nunca de ese modo.

Entre la excitación que Kaede le había producido, el susto de haber dejado sola la niña y que se hubiera hecho daño, el llanto incontrolado de la pequeña que le estaba destrozando los nervios, más la discusión con Kaede porque él no quería saber nada de la niña, estaba histérico.

Kaede se marchó a la cocina y cerró la puerta en un intento de no oír a los hermanos. Desayunó intentando no hacer caso de los llantos de la niña y los gritos de Hanamichi para que callara. Hanamichi tenía que aprender a lidiar con su hermana pequeña, pero eso estaba empezando a salirse de control. Sin decirle nada al pelirrojo llamó a Kaho en busca de socorro. Luego volvió al salón con los hermanos. Tenía que intentar hacer algo mientras ella llegaba.

Hanamichi había dejado la niña en el sofá e intentaba hacer de todo para que callara, se calmara, riera, lo que fuera menos llorar de ese modo.

-Hanamichi, ve a desayunar, estás histérico y creo que eso no ayuda para nada.

-¡No me digas! -Gritó-. ¡No me había dado cuenta! Si no recuerdo mal eso ya te lo he dicho yo cuando has bajado. ¡Pero NO! Tú has preferido dejarme a solas con ella y desentenderte del problema. ¡Muy bien pues ahora no quiero tu ayuda! Métete tu compasión por…

-Hanamichi -le interrumpió Kaede, pero éste muy enfadado y completamente desquiciado se levantó de golpe para enfrentarle, como en los viejos tiempos, en actitud gallito delante de él mirándole directo a los ojos. Y como en los viejos tiempos Kaede reaccionó deprisa. De un golpe en la cara lo tumbó-. Ve a la cocina y espera a que llegué Kaho.

-¡.¿Kaho?.!. ¡.¿Has llamado a Kaho?.!.

-¡Hanamichi, a la cocina! -gritó Kaede en un tono que no admitía replica.

Finalmente Hanamichi obedeció.

Dio un portazo tal que la pared entera retumbó y luego de la energía que llevaba la puerta se volvió a abrir. Hanamichi enfadado y muy nervioso se sentó violentamente en la mesa de la cocina consciente que debía calmarse.

Por otro lado Kaede se acercó a la pequeña que seguía berreando todavía más fuerte en el sofá.

-¿Y tú, se puede saber qué intentas? -Le susurró arrodillándose al lado del sofá-. Ya sé que te has hecho daño pero no creo que sea para tanto. No debimos dejarte sola, pero deberías ser más comprensiva con nosotros.

La cogió en brazos y por miedo a que le cayera se sentó en el sofá.

-Oh venga Aya, ya está bien, tú hermano te quiere mucho y le estás volviendo loco con estos gritos, y a mí también. Ya sé que está nervioso y que eso no te gusta pero seguir llorando no lo va arreglar. Además estás muy fea cuando lloras -le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas de la cara.

En parte porqué ya llevaba más de media hora de reloj llorando y estaba cansada, en parte por el tono de voz suave y grave que Kaede había usado todo el rato, Aya empezó a bajar la intensidad de su llanto.

-Así mejor, cálmate. Sé que te gusta la música. ¿Quieres que te cante algo? A ver, ah ya sé…

_Lists  
__I make lists  
__Of all the things that I need to fix  
__Of all the things that I'm not prepared for  
__Of all the many things that I dread_

_Lists  
__I make lists  
__Of all the things I tried for, but missed  
__Of all the things I gave up, but cared for  
__Of all the words of love left unsaid_

_Dream, without fear  
__Your indian worry doll's here  
__Under god's pillow so small  
__So that way you won't worry at all_

_Dream, without fear..._

_Lists  
__Very long  
__Of all the things that I'm doing wrong  
__Of all of the hysteria pending  
__Of all the things I'd love to forget_

_Lists  
__Very deep  
__Of all the time I can't seem to keep  
__Of all the songs that still have no ending  
__Of all the ways to do better yet_

_Dream, without fear..._

_Dream, without fear..._

_So that way you won't have to worry at all  
__So that way you won't have to worry at all_

Mientras Kaede le cantaba esa lenta melodía la pequeña fue durmiéndose en sus brazos vencida por el cansancio y la seducción de esa voz cálida a su oído.

Al mismo tiempo Kaho llegaba a la casa por la puerta de la cocina encontrándose con un desecho Hanamichi llorando de impotencia en la cocina.

-¿Hanamichi cariño, qué ocurre? -Le dijo ella.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada solo escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y siguió llorando espasmódicamente.

-¿Hanamichi, estás bien?. ¿Está bien Aya? -Le preguntó ella asustada-. ¿Y Kaede, está bien?

Hanamichi siguió sin contestar por lo que Kaho dejó de ser sutil, le zarandeó y le exigió una explicación.

-Soy un inútil Kaho, ella se ha caído y ha empezado a llorar y llorar y no callaba, me estaba volviendo loco y Kaede no quería ayudarme. No sabía qué más hacer, lo he intentado todo y nada ha servido. No sirvo para esto, ella no debería estar conmigo yo no puedo cuidar de ella…

-Hanamichi cálmate, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Sí lo tiene, ella debería estar con alguien más capaz, alguien como Kaede, que con solo cinco minutos ha logrado que se calme. Yo en cambio he pasado media hora con ella y solo he conseguido que chillase más…

-Ella no se ha calmado contigo porque estás muy nervioso. ¡Mírate! Estas hecho un flan, te va a dar algo, si te hubieras calmado habrías podido tranquilizarla. ¿Pero como vas a conseguir que se calme la pequeña si tú estás todavía más nervioso?

Entonces llegó Kaede. Había dejado a la pequeña durmiendo en el cochecito tranquilamente. Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza para saludar a Kaho, luego directamente se dirigió a los fogones. Puso agua a calentar y preparó una infusión para todos. A Hanamichi se la sirvió junto con una pastilla.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo el pelirrojo ya repuesto de su llanto.

-Una infusión de poleo-menta.

-No, idiota esto ya lo sé, no ves que huele mucho, digo la pastilla.

-Una pastilla de valeriana y melisa.

-Te ayudará a calmarte -le explicó Kaho. Hanamichi se la tragó sin replicar-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Volvió a preguntar Kaho.

-¡Nada!- saltó el pelirrojo.

-Como que nada, tú no te pones así por nada Hanamichi y Kaede no me hubiera llamado de no pensar que era importante. ¿Qué pasó?

-Ya te lo dije, la niña se cayó y se puso a llorar, no pasó nada -insistió Hanamichi.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?. Tu hermana ha llorado antes, ¿qué fue distinto esa vez?

-La niña estaba sola cuando se ha hecho daño. Nosotros estábamos en el piso de arriba y ella en el salón. Cuando subimos no pensamos en que ella se quedaba sola y Hanamichi se asustó cuando de repente la oyó llorar -explicó Kaede bebiendo lentamente su taza de poleo-menta.

-¡Chicos, no podéis olvidaros de ella tan fácilmente! -Les recriminó ella.

-Lo sé, pero… -Hanamichi calló pues no quería admitir delante de ella las razones por las que habían subido arriba dejando la pequeña sola.

-¿Ocurrió algo más verdad? Por eso estabas tan nervioso Hanamichi.

-Es que cuando Aya empezó a llorar nosotros estábamos, bueno ya me entiendes -dijo Kaede medio escondiéndose detrás de la taza.

-¡Oh! -Dijo ella entendiendo el estado de excitación del pelirrojo-. Bueno eso explica porqué os olvidasteis de ella tan fácilmente y porqué estabas tan nervioso -Kaho hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablándoles-. Si estuvierais solos sería distinto, pero teniendo a la pequeña os recomiendo que controléis vuestras hormonas y releguéis vuestra actividad sexual a la noche o como mínimo a momentos que ella no precise de vuestra atención -dijo sonriendo por debajo la nariz al ver el intenso sonrojo de ambos muchachos-. Yo entiendo que queráis estar juntos y me parece muy bien, pero tenéis unas obligaciones con la pequeña. Chicos es normal que os pasen estas cosas, sois muy jóvenes, estáis llenos de energía, os gustáis, tenéis las hormonas alborotadas y hacía mucho que no podías relajaros y ser felices. No pongáis esas caras no es nada malo tener relaciones, es una parte importante de tener pareja, no tenéis de qué avergonzaros.

-No es eso, solo que nosotros no…

-Ya déjalo Torpe tampoco tienes que contarle lo que hemos hecho y lo que no.

-No, no tenéis que contarme nada Kaede, pero no iría mal que hablarais un poco más entre vosotros. Los dos tenéis un carácter muy fuerte y ya os ha pasado antes que por culpa de no hablar claro os habéis separado. Sé lo mucho que os queréis, pero pronto eso no será suficiente. Ahora que la niña duerme y no me necesitáis, os dejo a solas, hablad de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿De acuerdo?

Hanamichi hizo que sí con la cabeza, Kaede no se movió y Kaho se marchó por la puerta de la cocina.

Una vez solos de nuevo ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Finalmente Kaede habló:

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí -Hanamichi no dijo nada durante unos instantes y luego no pudo callar todo lo que sentía-. Dios Kaede, casi lo hecho todo a perder. Cuando has entrado en la cocina y me has besado de ese modo, yo… Dios, has… Y he perdido el mundo de vista…. Y todavía no sé como hemos llegado arriba. Y cuando la he oído llorar de repente ha sido muy… Me he asustado. Primero he pensado que ella podía estar herida o algo, pero cuando he visto que no le pasaba nada grave… Me he enfadado con ella. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?. ¡Me he enfadado porque nos ha interrumpido!. Dios es mi hermana pequeña, ella no… Y entonces ha empezado a llorar más y más y más y yo no podía hacer que se callara y tu no querías ayudarme y…

-Hanamichi cálmate, ya ha pasado.

-¿Pero y si vuelve a pasar?. ¿Además, por qué yo no he podido calmarla y tu sí?

-Eres odiosamente competitivo. ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Es que acaso tú no estabas tan excitado como yo, o me vas a decir que no te ha cabreado que nos interrumpiera?

-¡Claro que me ha cabreado! Pero al contrario que tú yo sé dominar mis nervios.

-¡Olvidé que eres el rey de hielo!

-No me hables en ese tono Hanamichi, no lo merezco.

-No claro. Tampoco yo merecía tu ayuda cuando te la he pedido, no?

-No. Mereces aprender a manejar a tu hermana tú solo.

-¿Claro que cargue el otro con los problemas no? Cuando la niña ríe es una ricura y dulce y… Pero cuando es un problema, entonces…

-¡NO! Hanamichi. ¿Es no lo ves? Tienes la oportunidad única de tener una persona que depende por completo de ti. Que su vida depende de lo que hagas y digas. Mereces la oportunidad de fortalecer al máximo ese vínculo sin que nadie se interponga.

Hanamichi se quedó unos instantes meditando lo que Kaede le había dicho.

-Es cierto que quizá todavía no me he hecho a al idea de que ella también va a formar parte de nosotros y que no me considero lo bastante mayor para asumir esa responsabilidad, pero no puedes acusarme de rechazarla o de no haber intentado acostumbrarme a ella. ¿Por lo menos dame tiempo no?

-Kaede, basta -el moreno tenía razón-. Ya déjalo. No eres tú el que peor se ha portado. Soy yo que debo aprender a ser más responsable y…

-Ya Hanamichi, olvídalo -tampoco era cuestión de hacer una escenita, ya habían echo bastante el ridículo por un día.

-¿Somos un par de idiotas, verdad? -Susurró Hanamichi con una media sonrisa triste pasado un rato.

-Ah no, tú eres un idiota, yo solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto.

-Eso te lo vas a tragar -le chilló Hanamichi, pero esta vez era distinto, volvían a discutir como siempre, la tensión había pasado.

Entre gritos de tonto, idiota, apestoso y torpe, empezaron una carrera por la cocina, que siguió por el pasadizo, el piso superior, hasta la habitación, dónde finalmente Hanamichi atrapó a Kaede con un placaje, o el moreno se dejó atrapar. Dieron varias vueltas revolcándose por la cama revuelta. Hanamichi había descubierto que Kaede tenía muchas cosquillas así que lo torturó hasta oírle reír. La suya era una risa muy clara. La había usado tan poco que Hanamichi casi hubiera podido decir que era incapaz de identificarla si no fuera que la primera vez que la oyó se le quedó gravada a fuego en el corazón. Cuando Kaede ya no podía más, Hanamichi lo aplastó completamente debajo de su cuerpo y al oído le susurró.

-Lo siento.

-Hana déjalo ya -dijo Kaede intentando recuperar el ritmo de respiración, pero sin lograrlo, porqué Hanamichi lo estaba aplastando.

-No. Perdóname no debí llamarte insensible, no lo mereces, aunque a veces lo parezcas, no lo eres, para nada.

Kaede se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras. No esperaba una disculpa de Hanamichi, estaba acostumbrado a no hacer ni caso de los insultos que le decía, aunque tenía que reconocer que algunos de ellos le dolían profundamente pues le hacían dudar de si realmente el pelirrojo le consideraba una persona insensible.

-Hanamichi… gracias -murmuró todavía aplastado por el peso del pelirrojo.

-No hay de qué zorrito, te quiero, no quiero que lo olvides, nunca.

La piel de Kaede se erizó, su corazón se aceleró y sin poder evitarlo se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos.

-Yo también te quiero Hanamichi.

Hanamichi no contestó inmediatamente. Primero salió de encima de Kaede y se tumbó a su lado, quedando él boca arriba y Kaede sin moverse de cómo estaba, bocabajo. Le tomó la mano y dijo:

-Lo sé -mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

Luego simplemente volvieron a quedarse callados. Respirando la paz que había en esa habitación después de la tormenta vivida en el piso de abajo. Cogidos de la mano y mirándose a los ojos tiernamente.

-Deberíamos levantarnos -dijo por fin Hanamichi.

-Deberíamos -susurró Kaede sin moverse.

Todavía tardaron media hora en levantarse.

* * *

Finalmente esa tarde después de comer, entre los dos bajaron el segundo baúl y todas las cajas acumulaban polvo en el desván a su lado. Ya puestos bajaron también los objetos de Hanamichi confinados allí por Kaede.

-Kaede -dijo respirando dificultosamente Hanamichi, debido al calor y al esfuerzo de trajinar el pesado baúl-. He estado pensando y quizá podríamos quedarnos ya aquí. La casa de mis padres está más cerca de la playa, pero aquí estaremos más cómodos.

-¿Más cómodos? -Preguntó Kaede dejando en el suelo una de las cajas de cartón.

-Para empezar la cama es más grande. La mía ya sabes como es y acabamos durmiendo uno encima del otro.

-¿Te molesta? -Dijo Kaede pasando a su lado y aprovechando para achucharlo contra la pared.

-No, no me molesta, cuando no dormimos, pero no es bueno para mi espalda dormir así.

-¿Prefieres dormir más ampliamente y andar más, es eso? -Volviendo hacia la buhardilla para bajar más cajas.

-¡NO!.¡Sí! bien sí pero no solo eso. ¿Oye y ahora que te pasa? Yo creía que preferías pasar de quedarte en mi casa. ¿A que viene este cambio de actitud? -Alzó la voz para que le oyera.

-Eso digo yo -gritó Kaede des de arriba.

-Solo digo que si medio arreglar la habitación de Aya ya nos ha llevado... ¿qué, tres cuatro días? Si ahora nos instalamos para el verano allí, luego tendremos que volver a hacerlo aquí, y eso sin contar en que tendremos que arreglarla antes de poder alquilarla.

-¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión que todo eso ya me suena?- comentó Kaede bajando de la buhardilla con otra caja, refiriéndose a que él ya le había comentado esos inconvenientes de pasar el verano en casa de sus padres en vez de en su propia casa.

-¿Oye, no puedes hacer el favor de parar un momento para hablar conmigo?. ¿O tendré que irte persiguiendo por toda la casa?

-Mira Hanamichi -le dijo dejando la caja que tenía en las manos-. Sabes que yo prefiero que nos quedemos, si has cambiado de opinión, pues mejor para mi. ¿Para que armas tanto alboroto?

-Yo no armo alboroto, solo pensé que eso era algo que debíamos decidir entre los dos.

-Muy bien, decidido entonces. Ahora a trabajar holgazán.

-¿Como que holgazán? Pero si te he ayudado a bajar el baúl, además sabes que no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos, el médico dijo que debía cuidarme la espalda y…

-Eso fue hace tres años y acababas de salir de una lesión.

-Pero podría lastimarme… -siguió insistiendo Hanamichi que no quería bajar y subir más veces del desván.

-Yo, voy a lastimarte como no empieces a mover el culo. Y si no quieres volver a la casa de tus padres para el resto del verano deberíamos ir y arreglarla.

-¿Ahora?

-Nooooo, el año que viene si te parece.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Estoy cansado, quiero descansar tranquilamente, relajarme, pasar un rato sin hacer nada. Mañana empiezo a trabajar, podrías ser un poco más considerado conmigo zorro.

-No he sido malo contigo todavía, así que no me tientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¿Me estás amenazando zorro maquinador? Porque no puedes conmigo, lo sabes, y si te metes conmigo vas a acabar mal…

Hanamichi siguió con su habitual sarta de idioteces, pero ayudó a Kaede a bajar el resto de cosas.

Kaede tenía un líquido para tratar la madera, lo había comprado cuando recuperó su baúl, así que mientras Hanamichi daba un puré de frutas a la pequeña para merendar, él empezó a limpiar el segundo baúl.

-Los gravados son como los de mi baúl, pero son distintos. Son los mismos animales pero en posiciones distintas. Es extraño.

-¿Por qué? -Dijo Hanamichi poniendo la niña en el suelo rodeada de cojines y almohadas y sentándose en el suelo al lado de Kaede.

-Por nada, solo que nunca imaginé que los dos baúles fueran tan iguales. No se porqué pensé que el otro sería, no sé, más femenino quizá, con flores y esas cosas.

-¿Has mirado en las cajas qué había? -Preguntó Hanamichi después de un rato de observar como meticulosamente Kaede limpiaba el baúl.

-Todavía no, no he tenido tiempo.

-¿Te molesta si hecho un vistazo?

-No, solo que no lo desordenes -le dijo Kaede muy concentrado con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tranquilo, solo tengo curiosidad. Quizá en ellas haya algo que nos diga de quien fue la casa, o porqué dejó todo esto aquí.

La primera caja que Hanamichi abrió resultó ser ropa. Había un par de quimonos masculinos antiguos envueltos en papel de seda y paños. Aunque parecía antiguos, eran hermosos y elegantes y parecían estar en buen estado. Ante la maravillada mirada de Kaede, Hanamichi los abrió delicadamente.

-Este parece de tu talla -comentó Kaede.

-¿Tú crees? Sí, quizá sí.

La pieza de tela que sostenía era de un color tierra muy anaranjado era la parte inferior, la pieza superior era de un tono más claro y tenía unos bonitos dibujos de dragones finamente bordados y pintados a mano paisajes de montañas.

-Es bonito.

-Abre el otro.

-Es hermoso -dijo Hanamichi mirando la tela azul a rayas. En la cama había la otra parte, de un azul oscuro muy bonito-. No sé de quién era, pero debía tener mucho dinero, este kimono es muy elegante Kaede. No puedo entender como pudieron dejarlo olvidado. ¿Por que algo así no lo dejas adrede, verdad?

Kaede no contestó, él entendía a quien quiera que dejase esas cajas allí. Hay veces que lo único que puedes hacer para seguir adelante es dejar atrás cosa que valoras mucho. Él mismo había enterrado en ese mismo desván las cosas de Hanamichi.

-Kaede, pruébate-lo, parece de tu talla.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kaede que por un momento había dejado de escuchar a Hanamichi pensando en quien habría sufrido tanto por esos quimonos como para dejarlos atrás.

-Quiero verte, venga, estoy seguro que es de tu talla.

-No puedo probármelo, no es mío.

-Claro que lo es. Para empezar estaban en nuestra buhardilla y además al lado de un baúl que sabes que hizo tu abuelo. Quien tiene más derecho que tú a heredar este kimono tan espectacular.

-¿Has pensado que quizá era de mi abuelo?

-Razón de más para quedártelo. Venga no seas tímido, seguro que te queda genial.

-Está bien, pero tú debes probarte el otro.

-¡Ah no! -Exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo ponerme un kimono como ése -dijo señalando el kimono naranja que restaba en la cama.

-Pero qué tiene de malo, si es muy bonito y elegante -dijo Kaede, que no entendía por qué se negaba.

-Es que…

-¿Hanamichi que ocurre? -Dijo suavemente Kaede acercándose a él. Había percibido un cambio en la mirada del pelirrojo. De repente sus ojos avellana, siempre tan llenos de vida, que irradiaban sinceridad y felicidad se habían opacado por algo.

-Se lo prometí a mamá.

-¿El qué?

-Verás a mi nunca me gustó vestir kimono, son incómodos y los únicos que he tenido no eran muy bonitos así que siempre odié vestirlos. Cuando mamá ya estaba… bueno, a punto de irse, empezó a darme indicaciones para su entierro y todo eso. Entre las cosa que había me pidió llevar un kimono viejo de papá. Pero le dije que no quería hacerlo. Cuando le conté el porqué ella sonrió y me dijo que me entendía y que si lo prefería me vistiera de modo occidental. Me dijo que nunca más me tendría que poner un kimono, solo, y me hizo prometerlo que lo haría, para mi boda.

-Hanamichi… -Kaede se había colocado a su lado y ahora le abrazaba tiernamente intentando reconfortarle. Sabía cuan doloroso era perder a los padres, y lo difícil que era hablar de ellos y de los recuerdos.

-No me puse kimono para su entierro, no puedo ponerme uno ahora…es como si le hubiera prometido que el siguiente kimono que vestiría sería el de mi boda. No me parece bien ponerme otro antes de eso.

-Está bien, en ese caso los volveremos a guardar hasta el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Nuestra boda?

-¡Claro!. ¿O es que piensas que voy a dejar que te cases con otro?

-No. ¿Pero no crees que todavía es muy pronto para decir estas cosas?

-Solo digo lo que pienso. Hace años que me gustas Hanamichi. Por fin vamos a vivir juntos. ¿Por qué no pensar en que cuando se acabe la universidad nos casaremos?

-Porque el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria Kaede y es para toda la vida -dijo medio preocupado Hanamichi.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Crees que te hablaría de una cosa así sin saber de lo que hablo?

-¿Entonces, tanto así me amas?

-Tanto más Hanamichi.

Hanamichi se ruborizó y Kaede le besó dulcemente.

-Y ahora volvamos a guardarlos para el día que te conviertas en mío oficialmente.

Con mucho cuidado envolvieron los kimonos de nuevo con los papeles de seda y retales de tela antes de ponerlos en la caja. Caja que guardaron en el fondo del armario.

La siguiente caja estaba llena de libros, carpetas con papeles…

-Puede que haya algo entre todo esto…

-Puede que sí -dijo Kaede volviendo al baúl.

A media tarde, cuando el sol ya no picaba tanto, hicieron una pausa en la investigación para ir a casa de los padres de Hanamichi a por la cuna de la niña. Si querían quedarse allí por lo que quedaba de verano, necesitaban la cuna cuanto antes. La pobre criatura no podía seguir durmiendo en el suelo rodeada de cojines.

Una llamada a Yohei y media hora más tarde los tres, estaban en la casa de los padres de Hanamichi con el coche del padre de Yohei a su disposición para el traslado. Lo primero que hicieron fue desmontar la cuna de la niña y recoger en bolsas y mochilas todas las cosas de la pequeña. Solo con eso ya llenaron el coche hasta los topes. Hicieron el primer viaje.

-Kaede, me gustaría coger unas cuantas cosas para mí. Yohei me lleva. ¿Te puedo dejar con Aya, o prefieres que me la lleve?

-No hace falta, déjala aquí, ya se ha cansado demasiado llevándola toda la tarde con esa mochila con la que la llevas.

-No seas así, esa mochila ya está pensada para trasportar bebés, y en todo caso soy yo el que se ha cansado. Esta niña cada día pesa más, pronto ni su ropa no le va a caber.

-Ve tranquilo, yo la cuido.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro ¿a partir de mañana tendré que cuidarla cuando estés trabajando no?

-No, yo pensaba llevármela.

-¿A la playa?. ¿Todo el día? Ni lo sueñes. Si quieres unas horas bueno, pero todo el día no puede ser bueno para ella.

-Después hablamos de eso, es que Yohei me está esperando en el coche.

-¿A sí? -Dijo Kaede rodeándolo con los brazos-. Pues que espere un poco más -susurró mientras le besaba golosamente.

* * *

-Kaede ¿Qué es esto? -Gritó des de la habitación Hanamichi, haciendo que Kaede dejara la cuna de Aya a medio montar en la antigua habitación del Torpe, para ir a ver qué quería.

-¿El qué? -Dijo un poco cansado que Hanamichi le hiciera ir cada vez que encontraba algo curioso en esa vieja carpeta.

Ya habían cenado y la cuna de la niña estaba todavía por montar. Pero Hanamichi no parecía estar muy interesado en ella, solo le importaban esos viejos documentos encontrados en el desván.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Susurró Kaede al leer una nota escrita a mano en un viejo pergamino:

_Alguien me dijo una vez que por muy crudo que sea un invierno, por mucho hielo que haya, y aunque parezca que nunca tenga que acabar, al final todo pasa. Inevitablemente, un día llega la primavera y el hielo siempre acaba fundiéndose._

_Toya, tú fuiste mi primavera._

_Para siempre tuyo. _

_K.R._

-¿Kaede como se llamaba tu abuelo?

-Kaede, Kaede Rukawa.

-Entonces, posiblemente la escribiera él, mira las iniciales.

-Pero… va dirigida a un chico… -susurró Kaede leyendo la nota por tercera vez.

-Yo tampoco pensé que su amor fuera imposible por eso, cuando me hablaste de un amor imposible pensé que se habría enamorado de una chica más rica que él o que ya estaba casada, algo así, pero no de otro hombre.

-No puedo creerlo.

-No sé por qué te parece tan extraño, al fin y al cabo a ti también te gustan los hombres Kaede.

-No, a mi no me gustan los hombres -dijo muy seguro de si mismo Kaede, pero viendo la cara de confusión de Hanamichi añadió- solo tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo que de no estar yo estarías con una chica? -Hanamichi no podía creerlo.

-No lo sé, quizá no, pero quizá sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Joder Kaede yo pensé que tú…

-¿Que yo qué?

-¡Que eras gay!

-¿Qué importa eso?

-No se, pero… ¡agghh! -Gritó Hanamichi con las manos en la cabeza-. Me confundes.

-¿Te confundo? Pero si no he hecho nada.

-¿Me dices que no eres gay y dices que no pasa nada?

-¿Tú eres gay Hanamichi?. ¿Cuantas veces te fijaste en una chica y deseaste que fuera TU chica?

-Pero yo…

-No me vengas con cojonadas, porqué cuando yo te conocí babeabas por la hermana esa del capitán Akagi.

-Ya pero en realidad ellas nunca…

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca te atrajeron sexualmente? Porque no me lo voy a tragar.

-Ai no sé Kaede.

-¿Qué importa si es chico o chica? lo importante es la persona y no si tienes un rabo entre las piernas o no.

-¿Joder Kaede, si piensas así porque te extraña tanto que tu abuelo le escribiera notas amorosas a otro hombre?

-¡Porque era mi abuelo!. ¡El padre de mi madre!

Hanamichi tardó un poco en computar la información.

-Espera un momento. ¿Si era el padre de tu madre como puede ser que tú te llames como él?. ¿Si el nombre de la familia Rukawa era el de la familia de tu madre, por qué no llevas el nombre de la familia de tu padre?

-Por el testamento -dijo resignado Kaede consciente que iba a tener que explicárselo-. Cuando mi abuelo murió dejó dicho que todos sus descendientes deberían llamarse Rukawa.

-Espera un momento. ¿Tu madre no era hija única?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces como esperaba tu abuelo que sus nietos llevaran su apellido?

-El marido debería cambiarse el nombre pero no su hija. De no ser así mi abuelo no daba el consentimiento para que ella se casara con nadie.

-¿Así sin más?

-Papá amaba a mamá lo suficiente como para renunciar a su nombre por ella y se lo cambió. Dejó de ser un Nitto para ser un Rukawa. Mis abuelos paternos nunca lo entendieron y le desheredaron, por eso no tengo contacto con nadie de la familia de mi padre, ellos nunca quisieron siquiera saber si yo existía.

-¿Pero tu madre podría no haber hecho caso del testamento no?

-Legalmente no podían casarse si no era con el nombre de Rukawa y además mamá siempre consideró una prueba al amor de papá eso de haber tenido que cambiarse el nombre.

-Joder con el abuelo. Cada vez estoy más intrigado en saber qué ocurrió, y qué contienen los baúles.

-Pues tendremos que seguir mañana, es tardísimo y todavía tenemos que acabar de montar la cuna para tu hermana.

-¡Aya! Es verdad, venga que te ayudo y así acabaremos antes.

Tardaron por lo menos media hora en tener el mueble de nuevo montado y listo para usar. Cuando pusieron la pequeña a dormir ya hacía mucho que dormía plácidamente.

Hanamichi se quedó un rato en el umbral de la puerta observando como la pequeña dormía plácidamente. Hasta que unas manos osadas le rodearon la cintura hasta colarse por debajo la camiseta y colocarse en su vientre.

-¿Piensas venir a nuestra cama o no?

-Hombre si me lo pides de este modo -susurró dejándose arrastrar hasta su habitación.

-Da igual si el resto del mundo tienen o no tienen rabos Hanamichi, a mi me gustas tú… con tu rabo… y tus músculos… y tus grandes manos -le susurró Kaede tumbando al pelirrojo bocarriba en la cama y luego tumbándose encima de él.

-Así que te gustan mis manos.

Kaede lo calló con un beso. Y entre más besos y caricias cada vez más osadas le despojó de toda su ropa, a la vez que él le quitaba la suya.

Finalmente piel a piel. Kaede le dio un lametazo a la mano derecha de Hanamichi antes de dirigirla directamente a su sexo. Dónde Hanamichi no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Aaa… adoooro… tus manoooos -gimió Kaede a medida que Hanamichi aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias. Hanamichi se sentía terriblemente poderoso agarrando a Kaede por su pene, consciente que en esos instantes podía hacer de él lo que quisiera. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder.

Kaede no tardó en eyacular entre los vientres de ambos. Cayendo rendido encima de Hanamichi. Éste aprovechó para susurrarle una petición al oído que consiguió que los ojos de Kaede se abrieran como platos.

-Kaede, podrías… -Kaede entendió perfectamente a que se refería Hanamichi-. Tengo curiosidad, quiero saber que se siente ¿Lo harás?

-Sí es lo que quieres, lo haré. ¿Pero estás seguro? No quiero lastimarte, yo nunca…

-Tranquilo Kaede, será solo un dedo, no más. No puedes hacerme daño con un solo dedo.

-Ok. Tus deseos son órdenes -dijo melosamente.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo entusiasmado Hanamichi, demasiado entusiasmado.

-Era una forma de hablar -le cortó Kaede antes de besarle apasionadamente para evitar que de su boca salieran un sinfín de idioteces. A la vez fue acariciando el cuerpo atlético de Hanamichi bajando lentamente hasta su erección.

Palpitaba de deseo, le acarició suavemente haciéndole sufrir un poco. Luego le hizo separar las piernas para tener acceso a su ano. Y todo él fue bajando a base de besos hacía la zona prohibida. Antes de tocarle se untó el dedo con su propia simiente y levantó la vista en busca de una última afirmación.

Entonces empezó a tantear la zona del ano, dando círculos con un dedo, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los testículos. Hasta que decidió meter el dedo en el agujero. Al mismo instante, por si era doloroso, se introdujo el pene de Hanamichi de lleno en la boca. Un solo dedo, tan untado, con o que lo fino que era y con lo que lo deseaba Hanamichi… no le dolió la intrusión, aunque sí que la sensación era extraña. Pero sumamente gratificante si la sumabas a la potente succión de la boca de Kaede en su miembro.

-¡Hhhhhhh! -Exhaló fuertemente por el placer.

Inmediatamente Kaede retiró el dedo y levantó la cabeza preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡NO!. ¡Sí claro que sí, no pares ahora! -le reclamó.

-¿Así que te gustó? -Sonrió pícaro Kaede.

-Vuelve todo dónde estaba, por favor -le suplicó el pelirrojo.

Kaede volvió a hacer lo mismo. Introducir su dedo a la vez que su boca rodeaba a Hanamichi. Otra gran exhalación salió del pelirrojo:

-¡Hhhhhhh!- pero esta vez Kaede no se retiró, es más siguió succionando ayudándose con la mano libre.

Hanamichi no tardó nada en empezar a arquearse y retorcerse fruto del placer. El dedo de Kaede jugaba traviesamente en su trasero haciendo amagos de salir y luego entrando hasta dónde podía, haciendo círculos dentro de él, rozando todas y cada una de las paredes de ese estrecho y cálido conducto. Por un momento Kaede rozó algo allí a dentro que hizo dar un fuerte espasmo a Hanamichi.

Todo ese juego había excitado también a Kaede, que aprovechó para cambiar de posición a otra que le permitiera a Hanamichi el acceso a su miembro.

-Aaahhh -suspiró cuando Hanamichi que estaba todavía un poco sobrepasado lo agarró del sexo.

Tras dejar que Hanamichi se recuperara un poco, bajando el ritmo de la boca, empezó a acelerar, más y más, arriba y abajo el masaje en su miembro. Hanamichi estaba haciendo otro tanto con él, notaba que no tardaría en venirse de nuevo, entonces buscó de nuevo ese punto dentro de Hanamichi. Lo tocó instantes antes que Hanamichi se viniera en su boca en una serié de espasmódicos movimientos acompañados de jadeos guturales.

-Ah ah ah ah… Kaede -susurró cuando su cuerpo por fin se relajó de nuevo.

-Veo que te gustó -susurró el moreno lamiéndose los lábios sensualmente.

Hanamichi todavía con el miembro palpitante de Kaede en sus manos, sonrió y siguió dándole arriba y abajo, cuando vio salir el presemen de Kaede se acercó y le dio un lametón, eso excitó tanto al moreno que instantes después tenía el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

-Hanamichiii -gimió mientras su cuerpo expulsaba a ráfagas ese líquido blanco y viscoso.

Antes de que Kaede se moviera Hanamichi le dio un suave beso en el pene, ahora flácido. Kaede a su vez se lo agradeció con caricias en sus testículos mientras iba subiendo hasta tenderse a la altura de Hanamichi.

-¿Ha sido lo que esperabas?

-No puedo explicártelo, tendrás que probarlo.

-Quizá sí, pero no ahora. Tengo sueño -le murmuró acomodándose en su pecho y durmiéndose en menos de medio minuto.

Hanamichi alcanzó una de las camisetas que se habían sacado y la usó para limpiar los restos de semen de su cuerpo y del de Kaede que ya dormía tranquilamente abrazado a él. Sonrió al verle y lanzó la camiseta sucia al suelo.

Luego se tapó y también se durmió.

* * *

**Grissina**_: la canción que Kaede le canta a Aya era Worry Dolls, de Noa, del Album "Noa Now" Grabado en septiembre de 2002. Universal Records. Producido por Gil Dor y Yoad Nevo. Por una vez que no se me olvida ponerlo! _**XD**

_Después de un maratoniano capítulo..._

_Reviews please. Las nuevas opiniones siempre son bienvenidas._


	23. De compras con Kaho

**DE COMPRAS CON KAHO**

Finalmente había llegado el día de empezar a trabajar. Hanamichi se levantó temprano, dejando a Kaede holgazaneando en la cama. Se duchó y vistió, preparó el desayuno de los tres, levantó a su hermana, la vistió, obligó a Kaede a abrir los ojos, le dio el desayuno a la pequeña y finalmente cuando Kaede estuvo por fin despierto desayunaron juntos.

-Kaede, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hn? -Dijo con la taza de café en las manos, evitando bostezar.

-Aya. Quiero llevármela a la playa.

-No, ya te dije que yo me ocuparía -dijo bostezando finalmente.

-Pero tampoco es justo que yo vaya a pasármelo bien y te deje a ti con ella, no eres mi canguro, no quiero.

-¿Pero Hanamichi, qué harás con ella allí?

-¿Y tú, que harás todo el día solo con ella?

-No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo. Mira, ve tranquilo, yo me quedo con ella por la mañana y por la tarde después de comer vendremos a ver como te va, como mínimo así no le dará el sol más fuerte.

-¿Estás seguro?. ¿Qué vas hacer toda la mañana con ella? No sé Kaede yo…

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de ser un poco racional? No puedes llevarte la niña al trabajo. No es que me muera de ganas de hacer de canguro ya lo sabes, pero en algún momento tendremos que empezar a conocernos esta criatura y yo.

-Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-Mira que eres tozudo. Vete ya y deja de dar la lata.

-Muy bien pero si tienes cualquier duda llama a Kaho o ven a buscarme enseguida, ok?

-Haz el favor de irte ya -le dijo Kaede empujándolo por la puerta.

Finalmente Hanamichi se había marchado y Kaede estaba solo con la pequeña.

-¿Qué Aya, qué te apetece hacer hoy conmigo? -Le dijo mientras acababa de poner los platos en el lavavajillas.

Pero entonces llamaron al timbre. Era el pelirrojo.

-¡Hanamichi qué haces aqu…! -Pero no pudo decir más porque le hizo callar con un beso.

-Me he dejado dos cosas, el cartel que preparamos para colgar en el chiringuito de Sayuri para alquilar la casa y decirle adiós a Aya -dijo mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina, cogía el papel, besaba a su hermana y volvía a la puerta dónde Kaede todavía estaba un poco sorprendido-. Vendré a comer, pero no sé a que hora -le soltó saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Ya estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando algo se lo impidió.

-Hanam… -otro beso.

-¡Hasta luego! -Ahora sí que se marchó.

Cerró la puerta y volvió con la pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tu hermano está loco -le dijo a la pequeña-. Quizá por eso le amo tanto -susurró mientras cogía la niña en brazos.

* * *

Hanamichi llegó a la playa que Sayuri ya había abierto. Era temprano todavía, y casi no había nadie. Así que aprovecharon para hacer un cursillo rápido de funcionamiento del lugar, la máquina de cafés, la de granizados, el congelador con los helados, la caja registradora, el menú de bocadillos y por último la coctelera.

Hanamichi era un alumno muy entregado, aunque un poco torpe, por lo que Sayuri tuvo que tener paciencia con él. Hacia media mañana Sayuri hizo comer a Hanamichi. Le preparó un bocadillo y se lo sirvió con un refresco, ella comió también con él.

-A partir de ahora es cuando la playa empieza a llenarse, vamos a tener trabajo y no tendrás un minuto de descanso así que luego me agradecerás haber comido algo ahora.

-Tú eres la experta -dijo él que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar cuenta aun buen bocadillo.

Ciertamente a partir del mediodía empezaron a llegar, sobretodo grupos de chicas y chicos jóvenes. Antes los únicos que se acercaban a comprar eran ellos, pues venían a comprar bebidas o helados para ellas. Pero ese día Sayuri notó como la presencia de Hanamichi daba sus frutos pues prácticamente todos los grupos de chicas habrían pasado por el chiringuito antes de cerrar.

* * *

Por su lado Kaede decidió salir con la niña. Llamó a Kaho y le propuso salir de compras. Hacía mucho que no se compraba nada de ropa y como ya le había dicho Hanamichi la pequeña también andaba mal de ropa.

Kaho aceptó encantada. Pasó a buscarles por casa una hora después de que Hanamichi se marchara. Antes de irse, por si Hanamichi llegaba a comer antes que ellos dejó una nota en la nevera:

"_Me he llevado a tu chica de compras,  
hay comida pre-cocinada en el congelador.  
KR"_

En el centro comercial, volvieron a la tienda dónde un año antes Kaede se había comprado el pantalón de cuero. Quería algo nuevo ese año y esa tienda era ideal para el estilo que buscaba.

Mientras Kaede estaba en el probador la misma dependienta del año anterior, que lógicamente no había podido olvidar al chico, reconoció a Kaho como la misma mujer que ya lo había acompañado entonces y le comentó:

-En fin, esos pantalones dieron su fruto por lo que veo -dijo mordazmente llena de envidia mirando el cochecito dónde Aya jugaba con un sonajero.

En un primer momento Kaho no supo qué contestarle. ¿Hacía falta sacar a esa chica desagradable de su error contándole que Kaede y ella nada de nada, que ni él ni ella eran los padres de la niña, es mas que en realidad a estos ni les conocía y que la pequeña era la hermana pequeña del novio de Kaede? No.

-Sí -y sonrió al ver la cara verde de envidia de la chica cuando vio salir a Kaede son su nuevo modelito-. Kaede cariño, eso es perfecto -dijo muy melosa Kaho.

Más tarde mientras buscaban ropa deportiva tres tiendas más abajo él le preguntó, de qué iba ese comentario. Ella le contó lo ocurrido entre risas pero a Kaede no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Estuvo con el ceño fruncido todo el rato.

Antes de empezar a comprar ropa para la niña Kaede pensó que sería bueno cambiarla. Muy resuelto se dirigió a los servicios. Kaho no le dijo nada, sabía que estaba mosqueado, en parte supuso que era normal. En esta sociedad ser diferente no es fácil.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde va? -Le dijo un hombre a Kaede impidiéndole entrar en el servicio. Kaede al levantar la cabeza para mirara a la cara del energúmeno que le había detenido se dio cuenta que era un guardia de seguridad.

-Al baño -respondió fría y secamente.

-Ya muchacho pero te equivocas de puerta.

-¿Por qué? -Dijo con un tono de superioridad que al hombre no le gustó para nada.

-Mira muchacho, no te hagas el listillo, no puedes entrar en los servicios de señoras, lo sabes de sobra o sea que lárgate de aquí o tendré que echarte.

-Pues pongan dónde cambiar a los bebés en los baños de hombres y no tendré que entrar en el de mujeres.

En ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta que lo que el muchacho empujaba no era un carro de la compra, sino un cochecito.

Kaho se lo miraba todo desde lejos. No quiso intervenir, Kaede le hubiera reprochado que no le dejara defenderse solo. Pero aún así cuando el moreno por fin consiguió entrar en el servicio de señoras, dudó en si entrar tras él, decidió esperar un par de minutos antes de seguirlo.

-Me cago en la mar -decía desesperado Kaede mientras intentaba abrir la cosa esa de la pared que teóricamente servia para poder cambiar a los bebés. Pero llevaba intentándolo minuto y medio y parecía que se necesitaba un máster en ingeniería o algo así para poder abrirlo.

Las mujeres que había en el baño ya le habían mirado mal al verle entrar, ahora le miraban esperando que les pidiera ayuda, pero él nunca lo haría así que cada vez la situación era un poco más tensa.

-Debería habérselo pensado antes de dejar a la madre embarazada. Tan jóvenes y… si es que este país cada vez va peor… -murmuraba una mujer mayor que esperaba con una chaqueta en la mano, seguramente a que alguien saliera del servicio.

-¡Abuela! -La reprendió una muchacha de apenas 15 años que salía en ese momento del baño y le cogía la chaquea que le sujetaba para ponérsela.

-Ves lo que hacen los chicos, los problemas que llevan… -seguía diciendo la mujer.

-Abuela basta me estás avergonzando -suplicó la chica entre dientes.

-No hagas callar de ese modo a tu abuela pequeña, muestra un poco de educación y respeto -la reprendió una tercera mujer que se retocaba el maquillaje delante el espejo-. Además lo que ha dicho es cierto, las jovencitas como tú tienen que cuidarse de no acabar como éste.

-¡Oiga! -Intentó intervenir Kaede que no entendía como esas mujeres podían estar especulando de ese modo sobre él, como si no estuviera delante oyéndolo todo. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque la abuela le hizo callar.

-Y tú no rechistes jovencito, tú te buscaste este problema. Muestra un poco de decoro, cuando has entrado ya no te he dicho nada porque venías con la pequeña, pero eso no te da derecho a decir nada, así que acaba rápido y sal sin molestar que es lo que debes hacer.

Kaede estaba demasiado sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí adentro para poder pensar en algo que contestar. La mujer del maquillaje salió mirándole por encima del hombro, siguiéndola y con la misma actitud despectiva lo hizo la abuela. Por último la pequeña muchacha salió diciendo con los labios que lo sentía y roja como la gana.

Justo cuando Kho iba a entrar fue casi atropellada por una muchacha que entraba corriendo a los servicios, vaya urgencia pensó. Pero no había ninguna urgencia, al entrar la chica, sin mediar palabra había ido directo a Kaede, le hizo una reverencia y entonces sin más dificultad, en un par de movimientos, abrió el cambiador, luego salió corriendo de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso? -Dijo divertida Kaho que no entendía la actitud de la niña. Kaede que todavía no salía de su asombro solo pudo reír.

-No lo sé -dijo mientras ponía la niña en la mesa para cambiarla por fin abierta.

Sin decir nada más Kaede empezó a desabrochar la ropita de la niña. Estaba nervioso, había visto como Hanamichi lo hacía durante toda la semana, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía. Una vez los pantalones fuera, miró por un momento los pañales. Antes de sacarlos juzgó mejor sacar uno limpio, las toallitas, el talco y demás cosas de la bolsa.

Kaho le miraba expectante, a ver hasta dónde le sorprendería hoy el moreno. De momento iba bien, hasta que le tocó retirar el pañal sucio.

¿No era bastante tortura no saber como hacérselo para que, mientras la cambiaba, la niña no se le cayera de esa minúscula superficie, que encima todas las mujeres del baño tenían que estar mirándole?

Con mas asco que otra cosa retiró el pañal sucio y lo dejó a un lado. No sabía muy bien como "plegarlo" para tirarlo, pero ya se preocuparía de ello luego. Lo primero que Hanamichi hacía era…, dios debería haberle pedido que le contara como coño hacer eso. Bueno sin nervios Kaede, se dijo. Limpiar era una opción lógica. Sacó las toallitas y empezó a limpiar lo que pudo. Santo dios qué vergüenza. ¿Debía limpiarla más, o ya estaba bastante limpia? No lo sabía.

Kaho le miraba, se lo tomaría muy mal si le intentaba ayudar, parecía hacerlo muy seguro, pero le temblaban las manos. No estaba tan seguro como quería aparentar.

Hanamichi luego le ponía talco, no? Por qué no puso más atención. Bueno le pondría talco, mal no podía hacerle.

Mecago en quien inventó los potes estos de…

¡Puff!

Todo el talco había ido a parar el suelo dejando una nube blanca a su alrededor. La niña y él mismo empezaron a toser.

-¿Kaede estas bien? -Dijo Kaho sin atreverse a decir mucho más.

-Sí -contestó entre toses y con la niña en brazos que también tosía y estornudaba.

Cuando el talco se dispersó su ropa y la de la niña habían quedado blancas. Al igual que su pelo. "Vaya desastre. Suerte que ahora vamos a por ropa para ti pequeña". La tumbó en la tabla para acabar de vestirla.

Tras tres intentos consiguió colocar bien el pañal y ya luego todo fue "fácil", solo tenía que vestirla de nuevo sin que se le cayera. Es que la pequeña no paraba de moverse, reía como una loca cuando intentaba sujetarla por la cintura y no se dejaba girar. ¿Cómo puede ser que me esté ganando esta mocosa de siete meses?

Al salir del baño, el guardia de seguridad le miró mal por haber tardado tanto, pero Kaede pasó como si no le hubiera visto. Suerte que se alejaron rápido porque cuando el agente vio como había quedado el baño tras pasar el muchacho casi le coge un paro cardíaco.

-Creo que no te dejarán volver a entrar en esos baños públicos- comentó Kaho riendo por debajo la nariz cuando en la lejanía oyeron gritos de desesperación.

Para cuando fue la hora de comer estaban tan cansados que se sentaron en un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional y pasaron allí más de tres horas. Después de comer, la pequeña se durmió en el cochecito y Kaho y Kaede lo aprovecharon para conversar.

-Siento lo de ayer -se disculpó Kaede.

-Yo no,… me gusta saber que confiáis en mí. Pero tenéis que empezara a hablar entre vosotros. No puedes dejar que esas estúpidas discusiones os separen.

-No lo harán.

-Sabes, cuando me contaste hace un año que estabas enamorado de él y que por eso hiciste lo que hiciste, conseguiste que me sintiera fatal. Haberte obligado a vivir meses a su lado sin poder decirle nada. Tuvo que ser muy duro.

-No. En realidad estaba tan seguro que él no me amaría nunca que solo estar a su lado ya me bastaba. Lo peor fue cundo se fue. Y eso no fue culpa tuya.

-Pero cuando el otro día me dijisteis que estabais juntos, me alegré mucho. Aún no entiendo muy bien como lograste que se declarara pero me alegro por vosotros.

-La verdad es que yo no hice nada. Ya le oíste el otro día…

-¿Lo sabías eso que dijo de que antes de irse él ya te había descubierto?

-No -Kaede siempre tan parco de palabras pensó la chica.

-¿Y te contó como fue eso? -insistió.

-Una tarde se dedicó a revolver mis cosas y encontró la letra de una canción. Eso le hizo sospechar. Luego supongo que no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?

-Claro.

-No me malinterpretes, pero se me hace difícil, cómo dos chicos con un carácter tan fuerte como el vuestro, tan competitivos, y sobretodo Hanamichi que es tan… No lo digo solo porqué seáis dos chicos, que ya de por si puede ser algo difícil, sino por ser precisamente vosotros, no sé, por lo que sé erais algo así como rivales en todo. ¿Como aceptasteis que os gustaba el otro?. ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que él te atraía?

Kaede se sonrojó un poco pero contestó a la pregunta. Jugando con el baso entre sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Desde el primer momento me odió porqué la chica que le gustaba estaba colgada por mi. No era difícil de ver que él era prácticamente el único que conseguía sacarme de mis casillas. Él era todavía más ruidoso y patán que ahora. Pero yo disfrutaba de sus payasadas. Cuando llegaba a casa, bien, más de una vez no pude evitar pensar que sería estupendo que nos hiciéramos amigos y que de vez en cuanto viniera para romper ese silencio en el que yo vivía.

»Entre nosotros, en la cancha, nació una especie de extraña química. Luego se lesionó.

»Los entrenamientos sin él se convirtieron en una tortura, constantemente pensaba en que él estaba en una cama del hospital sin poder moverse, y eso me machacaba.

Incluso una vez dos chicos del equipo tuvieron que casi atarme para que no fuera a buscar al que le lesionó para molerle a golpes, recordó Rukawa.

-Por suerte Hanamichi volvió a las canchas. Pero entonces, en ese segundo año ocurrió algo que me…, fue solo…, -no era fácil admitirlo pero lo hizo igual-. Al volver a verle empecé a soñar con él. No fue fácil aceptar que me atraía de ese modo. Hasta entonces pensaba que solo era amistad, pero esos sueños no se tienen con los amigos. Supongo que a partir de ahí fui consciente de ello.

-Vaya -dijo Kaho consiente que a Kaede no le era fácil hablar, pero era bueno para él empezar a hacerlo-. ¿Y Hanamichi lo aceptó tan tranquilamente?

-En realidad no lo sé. Aunque no lo parezca a él le cuesta todavía más que a mí hablar de lo que siente. Además yo no fui el primer chico en quien él se fijó.

-¿No? -Preguntó muy sorprendida Kaho.

-Me confesó que ya había estado enamorado de un chico -Kaede bajó la mirada al recordar como Hanamichi hablaba cuando se lo contó. Antes que Kaho le formulara la pregunta obvia, respondió-. Fue en el hospital, otro paciente de nuestra edad consiguió lo que yo no pude -dijo tristemente.

-Pero no seas así, ahora Hana está contigo.

-Sí, pero si ese chico no hubiera muerto quizá no sería así -dijo apurando el último sorbo del baso.

-Kaede, no puedes pensar así. Si dudas de su amor no vais a durar mucho.

-No dudo de su amor. Sus ojos son demasiado transparentes -murmuró-. Pero quien sabe si habría aceptado nunca que le pueden atraer los hombres sin haber conocido a Miki y, a la vez, no puedo evitar pensar que si él todavía estuviera aquí Hanamichi tampoco se habría fijado nunca en mí.

-Por esta regla de tres si yo no me hubiera atrevido a poneros a vivir juntos él no te habría conocido lo suficiente como para enamorarse de ti. O si su madre no se hubiera vuelto a casar, o si los ingenieros del metro no hubieran calculado mal, o si el boquete hubiera sido unos metros más allá y tú todavía conservaras tu casa, o si…

-Está bien, ya lo he entendido -dijo enfadado.

-Es normal que tengas miedo de perderle, pero debes confiar en él.

-… -Kaede no contestó pues sabía que ella tenía razón.

Ambos callaron un momento y entonces fue Kaede quien le preguntó:

-¿Te has enamorado nunca Kaho?

-Sí -dijo con un suspiro.

Cuéntame, decía esa mirada.

-No hay mucho que contar, él era alguien de quien no debí enamorarme jamás y ahora sufro cada día por mi error.

-¿Hace mucho que ocurrió?

-Sí, yo tenía diecisiete años y él veintiuno.

-¿Sigues viéndole?

-Ahora cada día. Por eso pensé que para ti debió ser difícil vivir con Hanamichi.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-¡Nooo!

-¿Por qué?

-Por que él nunca… nos conocemos hace mucho y sabe demasiado de mí.

-Eso no es una excusa.

-Hace años estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no pude y en vez de eso lo eché de mi lado -había dolor en su voz-. Y él se fue -definitivamente eso todavía le dolía pensó Kaede-. Ahora, hace nada, ha vuelto de imprevisto y no sé que hacer.

-No puede ser que ya hayas renunciado a él.

-¿Kaede, me dirás que durante todo el curso tú no pensaste que ya todo se había acabado?

-Sí, pero nunca dejé de luchar por él, hice lo que creía que tenía que hacer y al final mira, no todo estaba perdido.

-No lo sé Kaede, es todo muy complicado.

-¿Más aún que la primera vez que te enamoras sea de alguien de tu mismo sexo, que además es un compañero de equipo, en realidad el que más te odia porque la chica que le gusta está colgada de ti?

-No, la verdad es que tú me superas pero…

-No seas cobarde, no puedes perder nada con intentarlo.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, ella le contó la historia entera y finalmente dejaron el restaurante y Kaho acompañó al moreno y la pequeña a casa.

-Gracias por escucharme Kaede.

-Hace un año cuando nos conocimos dijiste que querías que fuésemos amigos.

-Lo sé. Y me alegro que me tomaras en serio. Sois mucho más que un expediente en mi mesa para mi Kaede.

-Lo sé. Tú también eres algo más que una visita al mes.

-¿Pensarás en lo que te he dicho?

-¿...?

-Lo de hablar más con él.

-Sé que quizá no lo parece, pero hablamos Kaho. Incluso a mí me sorprende pero nos comunicamos, no debes preocuparte.

-Pero no lo suficiente.

-A veces hablar no es el único modo de decir algo.

-Ya pero…, bueno es vuestra vida y ya sois mayorcitos supongo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, en esta sociedad os juzgarán enseguida y… mira lo que ha pasado esta mañana, esa chica de la tienda estaba convencida que Aya era nuestra hija.

-Ya bueno esa chica era un poco corta…

-No Kaede, ese no es el problema, el problema es que todos juzgamos las cosas por lo que vemos, nunca nos paramos a pensar en lo que no sabemos…

-No lo hubiera pensado si tú no te hubieras puesto a hacer comentarios en tono meloso. ¿Se puede saber que intentabas?

-Hacerle envidia claro está.

-Pero…

-No te enfades. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, explicarle la verdad? Además su cara no tenía perdida…

-¡Eres peor que el Torpe!

-Jajajaja -rió la chica.

Kaede no dijo nada. Ella tenía razón, no era tan descabellada la idea de la dependienta y no habría habido forma de sacarla de su error tampoco, así que ¿qué mal había hecho Kaho con su comedia? Además ahora como mínimo reía de nuevo, desde la hora de comer que en su mirada había una gran tristeza.

Cuando Kaho pudo parar de reír le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno y finalmente se despidió.

-Gracias por un día magnifico Kaede. Dale un beso a Hanamichi de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Kaede se sorprendió de no encontrar platos sucios en la cocina. Abrió el congelador y comprobó que Hanamichi no había comido en casa.

* * *

-¡Ei, mira quien ha llegado por fin! -Gritó Hanamichi dejando la bandeja bacía en la barra y saliendo hacia Kaede y Aya-. Siento mucho no haber venido Kaede, pero se nos acumuló el trabajo y…

-No pasa nada lo supuse. Además he comido con Kaho.

-¿Kaho?. ¿Cómo está?. ¿No estará enfadada todavía verdad?

-No. Está triste.

-No debiste llamarla ayer, ahora sufre por nosotros y… ¡Voy a llamarla! -Hanamichi hizo el intento de volver corriendo al chiringuito, pero Kaede le detuvo.

-No sufre por nosotros. Está enamorada.

-¿Pero eso es bueno no?

-Es una situación complicada.

-Pobre, luego la llamaré. ¿Y a vosotros como os ha ido el día juntos?. ¿Se ha portado bien mi princesa?

-Sí, creo que la he cansado. Hemos ido de compras y…

-¿Habéis ido de compras sin mí? -Chilló Hanamichi. Con todo eso ya habían llegado de nuevo al chiringuito así que todos pudieron oír su grito.

-Hanamichi por favor -le regañó Kaede por el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-Pero no es justo yo también quería ir -empezó a decir en voz infantil.

-Hanamichi vasta. Necesitaba ropa y ella también así que Kaho nos ha acompañado.

-¿Oye, ella todavía controla tu dinero? -Preguntó Hanamichi.

-¡Claro que no! Pero me apetecía charlar con ella -se sentaron en una mesa y Sauri se acercó a saludar.

-Hola, buenas tardes Rukawa. ¿Queréis algo? -Les preguntó ella.

-Deja Sayuri ya le sirvo yo, tú acaba con lo que hacías, sino no vamos a cerrar nunca y debes estar cansada -dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.

-No quiero nada -dijo Kaede-. Solo acaba ya y vayamos a casa.

La última clienta se marchó y en cinco minutos Sayuri y Hanamichi lo tenían todo recogido.

-Oye, Hanamichi mañana no hace falta que vengas tan temprano, a esa hora ya has visto que no hay mucho trabajo. Con que vengas un poco antes del medio día es suficiente.

-¿Estás segura, no me importa venir temprano.

-Prefiero que vengas más tarde y que como hoy te quedes a comer aquí. La gente viene a churruscarse en las horas de más sol. Ya ves que a la que cae la tarde o por la mañana hay poca gente.

-Muy bien, pues nos vemos mañana al medio día.

-Hanamichi espera te dejas esto -le dijo alargándole un sobre con su parte de la caja del día.

-Gracias -dijo él sonriendo y se marchó dónde Kaede y Aya le esperaban.

* * *

-Enséñame lo que habéis comprado -le dijo Hanamichi tumbado en la cama mirando como Kaede se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama.

-¿Ahora? -Dijo cansado Kaede.

-Sí. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber ido a divertirte sin mí.

-¿Claro como tú lo has pasado tan mal en la playa verdad?

-Venga Kaede qué te cuesta, solo quiero saber qué te has comprado.

-Está bien, pero a cambio…

-¿Intentas sobornarme, zorro malintencionado?

-No. Mañana quiero que empecemos a entrenar de nuevo. En serio.

-¿Estás dispuesto a levantarte temprano para ir a hacer ejercicio?

-Idiota -dijo con su tono habitual.

-Capullo -le siguió el juego Hanamichi.

-Imbécil.

-Creído.

Mira quien habla, pensó Kaede.

-Fantasma -le lanzó.

-Engreído.

-Patán -Hanamichi abrió la boca pero no se quejó, solo le replicó:

-Endeble.

-Torpe -dijo medio sonriendo Kaede, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Antisocial.

-Escandaloso.

-Lento -aunque ambos sabían que no era para nada cierto. Kaede sabía que iba a ganar la batalla.

-Irascible.

-Controlador.

-Vicioso -Kaede consiguió que Hanamichi se pusiera colorado al recordar las escenas de la noche anterior.

-…

Ante la imposibilidad de Hanamichi de encontrar un insulto que superase el anterior, Kaede se puso a reír. Por lo que Hanamichi se sintió ofendido y se metió en la cama huyendo de él.

-No te enfades Hanamichi. Eres muy mal perdedor.

-Déjame en paz zorro -dijo desde debajo las sábanas Hanamichi.

-Así no quieres ver lo que me he comprado, con lo bien que me sienta… -dijo entrando en el vestidor.

-Y quien te ha dicho que te sient… -Hanamichi quedó sin palabras cuando le vio.

Llevaba una camiseta de deporte, muy ancha de color verde, sin mangas, con un tirante cayéndole sensualmente dejando su hombro al descubierto. No llevaba pantalones y Hanamichi supuso que solo llevaba ropa interior. Kaede dio una vuelta sobre si mismo exhibiéndose y con total premeditación se levantó la camiseta para que Hanamichi pudiera ver los ajustados slips negros que llevaba.

-Estos también son nuevos -comentó.

-¿No te habrás dejado ver así en la tienda? -Preguntó Hanamichi muy consciente del atractivo sexual de Kaede vestido, o más bien desvestido de ese modo.

Kaede no le contestó a la pregunta.

-Hay más -dijo entrando de nuevo al vestidor.

Salió esta vez sin camiseta, con unos pantalones deportivos a juego con la camiseta anterior ajustados a su cadera, dejando ver la tira de otros calzoncillos distintos, pero también negros. Se paseó un poco luciendo su firme estomago y marcados pectorales y luego se desprendió de los pantalones sensualmente para mostrarle la ropa interior y sus largas piernas.

-Eres un…

Pero no terminó la frase. Kaede volvió otra vez al vestidor. Esta vez salió vestido por completo, con unos pantalones de un color blanco roto, de algodón, con un cayente perfecto, resaltando su delgadez, su culo, y la largada de sus piernas. A juego una camisa azul oscuro a medio abrochar dejando entrever su blanca piel y su ombligo.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó sensualmente Kaede acercándose a la cama dónde Hanamichi lo miraba embelesado.

-Eres un…

-¿Un qué?

-Nada -dijo tragando dificultosamente.

Kaede no siguió preguntando, simplemente empujó al pelirrojo para que se tumbara de nuevo y luego se tumbó encima de él, al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca.

Cuando se separaron Kaede le dijo:

-Me lo he comprado para los festivales de Agosto.

-¿Los festivales de Agosto?

-Sí. El año pasado no fuimos y pensé que quizá te apetecería ir.

-Hace años que no voy a ningún festival de verano.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Kaede saliendo de encima de Hanamichi y acomodándose a su lado para poder hablar con más comodidad.

-No me apetecía -contestó lánguidamente Hanamichi.

-¿No te gustan?

-Sí, no es eso, es solo que… -pero dudaba.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes -le dijo Kaede la ver su cara.

-Nunca tuve con quien ir.

-¿Cómo? -No podía creer que fuera por eso. Era difícil de imaginar que precisamente él que era el más juerguista de los dos y que siempre andaba rodeado de gente le dijera eso-. ¿Pero y Yohei y los del Gundam?

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Está bien -dijo Kaede aceptando que Hanamichi no quisiera hablar del tema, no iba a presionarle por ello-. ¿Pero este año querrás venir conmigo?

-Claro, por qué no -dijo Hanamichi para alivio del moreno-. ¿Pero no deberías haberte comprado un Kimono en vez de este atuendo de play-boy descarado?

-Así que el modelito de te gustó -se insinuó Kaede eludiendo la pregunta.

-No intentes liarme y contesta a mi pregunta zorro manipulador -dijo Hanamichi apartándose del moreno consciente que si se quedaba allí sería seducido en el siguiente movimiento quedándose sin saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No quiero llevar kimono.

-¿Kaede a ti te gusta vestir kimono?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si te gusta todo eso de ir con kimono y que todos lo lleven en los festivales y que si te parecen elegantes y…

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué no te pones un kimono?

-No tengo.

-Pero en vez de haberte comprado esto podrías haberte comprado un kimono.

-No Hanamichi.

-¿Como que no?

-Un kimono me hubiera costado mucho más que este estúpido traje y no puedo permitírmelo.

-Pero no es verdad, hay kimonos por el precio de este traje.

-Sí claro, esos poco elegantes que tanto odiaste de crío. ¿Recuerdas? No, Hanamichi, la gracia de vestir kimono es ir el máximo elegante posible. Si nunca te ha gustado vestir kimonos es porque nunca tuviste la suerte de vestir uno de verdad. Un kimono es algo más que un traje y si no puedo comprarme uno como es debido no pienso ir con un harapo que simule ser un kimono.

-Pues coges el de tu abuelo.

Kaede negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese es para la boda. ¿Recuerdas?

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras -desistió Hanamichi al final.

Kaede no dijo nada más, volvió al vestidor se quitó el traje, se puso el pijama y volvió a la cama. Hanamichi ya estaba entre las sábanas intentando dormir. Kaede se tumbó a su lado y fue arrimándose a él hasta que consiguió que Hanamichi le pasara un brazo por encima abrazándolo. Se acurrucó en su pecho y se durmió.

* * *

**Grissina**_: Otro pedacito de ese día a día. _

_Va por todas/os las/os que me habeis animado a seguir, con o sin lemons de por medio. _

_gracias_


	24. Magnetismo

**MAGNETISMO**

El sábado se levantó soleado. El cielo por completo azul y el sol picando fuerte. Como habían quedado, Hanamichi y Kaede se levantaron temprano para salir a entrenar. Hanamichi puso la pequeña en su cochecito y salieron de casa trotando hacia el parque. La niña se durmió enseguida y ellos pudieron practicar tranquilamente.

Les faltaba forma física, ambos lo notaron, y su técnica estaba oxidada. Pero iban a resolverlo para el final del verano.

Dos horas más tarde lo dejaron. Volvieron a casa se ducharon, cambiaron, comieron y Hanamichi volvió a irse.

-Vendremos a buscarte más tarde, cuando baje el sol.

-Muy bien- dijo él, luego les besó a ambos y se marchó corriendo hacia la playa.

Llegó cuando la arena empezaba a llenarse de grupos de gente sedientos de sol, sal y arena. Sauri andaba ajetreada de un lado para otro limpiando mesas y sillas, así que Hanamichi se colocó detrás de la barra. No tardó en estar también ajetreado sirviendo a lo grupos de jóvenes que se acercaban sedientos intentando sofocar el calor. La verdad es que el día estaba resultando extremamente caluroso.

Tras dos horas habían vendido más de la mitad de todo lo vendido el día anterior.

Hanamichi no podía más con el sofocante calor.

-¿Sayuri te importa si te dejo sola un momento? Necesito refrescarme un poco o me moriré de calor.

-No claro, ve que haces mala cara -dijo ella sonriente de ver la gran cantidad de gente que acudía a comprar refrescos.

Hanamichi se quitó el delantal y acto seguido, para deleite de todas la chicas del local, se quitó también la camiseta. Ajeno a los infartos que su cuerpo semi-desnudo podía provocar se quitó las deportivas tranquilamente y luego salió corriendo hacia el mar.

El agua estaba fresca, se lanzó de cabeza al leve oleaje de la playa. Una vez refrescado empezó a hacer largos hacia la otra punta de la calita. Le gustaba nadar y era bueno para su espalda hacerlo de vez en cuando. Al llegar al final dio media vuelta y volvió hasta estar delante del chiringuito otra vez.

Y cual figura de un anuncio de agua de colonia, salió del agua. Su cuerpo musculado, la piel ligeramente tostada surcada de pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su torso, su pelo brillante, su sonrisa triunfal,…

En cuanto Sayuri lo vio salir se planteó seriamente hacer un cursillo de primeros auxilios. Todas las chicas de local lo miraban embobadas y es que no había para menos. Ese muchacho tenía un cuerpo de adonis increíble. Apartó la vista de él para servir a uno de los novios cabreados, a tiempo para no imaginar como sería el resto del cuerpo oculto bajo ese bañador que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

De nuevo en el chiringuito Hanamichi decidió no volverse a poner la camiseta para no mojarla, así que empezó a servir mesas con el toroso desnudo. Las chicas se alborotaron de mala manera, pasando olímpicamente de las malas caras de sus novios y más si solo eran rollos de verano, se acumularon en el chiringuito. Las mesas estaban hasta los topes, la barra también y entre Hanamichi y Sayuri no daban abasto.

Parecía que toda esa horda de chicas no tenía ninguna intención de irse a casa. Entre servir una mesa y otra Hanamichi se vio metido en las situaciones más inverosímiles que el pobre pelirrojo podía imaginar. Se le insinuaron de mil maneras distintas, le miraban de reojo o con descaro, le hacían preguntas banales solo para mantenerlo allí charlando con ellas, o simplemente le lanzaban comentarios lascivos y luego reían ante la incomodidad del guapo camarero. Sayuri tuvo que sacar su genio un par de veces para rescatarlo de las garras de esas chicas.

El pobre alucinaba, no entendía qué demonios les pasaba a esas chicas.

Es cierto que en el segundo año de instituto se acostumbró a ser el centro de atención y en realidad le gustaba, pero siempre pensó que era porque se había convertido en un buen jugador, uno de los puntales del equipo. Joder, una cosa es que Kaede le dijera que le gustaba su cuerpo, en la intimidad de su habitación cuando desnudos se... Otra era encontrase de repente acosado de ese modo. Nunca había pensado que su cuerpo fuera especialmente bello.

Al principio se sintió sobrepasado por todo. Luego descubrió que la mejor manera de llevarlo era seguirles la corriente. Pero eso no agradó para nada a los chicos de la playa. Todos los varones cercanos le miraban con cara de pocos amigos, o casi todos, porque los que como las chicas se sintieron atraídos por su cuerpo huyeron rápidamente a buscar la fresca agua de mar, por lo que Hanamichi ni cuenta se dio de ellos.

Aunque Sayuri se maldijo durante más de media hora, Hanamichi agradeció a los cielos que hacia las cinco de la tarde las existencias de casi todo se agotasen. Habían vendido todo lo que tenían así que solo podían cerrar. Ante la "catastrófica" noticia Hanamichi recogió rápidamente y consiguió despachar a todo el mundo en un tiempo récord. Necesitaba salir de allí, cuanto antes.

Con su 10 por ciento de la caja en el bolsillo Hanamichi salió corriendo hacia casa. Deseaba hablar con Kaede, contarle lo que le había ocurrido e intentar entenderlo.

Pero no llegó muy lejos. Un grupo de chicos, enfadadísimos por haber acaparado la atención de todas las chicas de la playa, le barraron el paso a tres calles del chiringuito.

* * *

En casa Kaede había subido a la habitación con la niña y tras acomodarla en la cama con juguetes y rodeada de todos los almohadones de la casa, se dedicó a observar sendos baúles. A simple vista ciertamente parecían idénticos. Pero no lo eran.

Kaede sacó una libreta verde del armario, se sentó en el suelo delante los baúles y la abrió. En ella había el testamento de su abuelo. No se lo había enseñado al pelirrojo, en realidad él mismo solo lo había leído una vez. Pidió esa copia al abogado justo después de encontrar el segundo baúl, pero en ese entonces su humor no era muy bueno, no quería resolver misterios, así que lo desterró al fondo del armario a la espera de tiempos mejores. Ahora esos tiempos habían llegado y en ese trozo de papel había la clave para abrir sendos baúles.

Las últimas voluntades de su abuelo eran difíciles de entender. Había una página entera que hablaba de los baúles y lo único que entendió es que necesitaba los dos baúles para abrirlos. Hablaba de las canciones de su abuela, bueno mejor dicho de las letras que el abuelo había escrito para ellas. Así que Kaede abrió la guitarra y sacó la libreta negra del doble fondo con la esperanza de ver la luz. Las releyó todas a pesar que la mayoría las sabía de memoria.

Hablaban de amor, de lo que uno sufre cuando ama a alguien a quien no puede tener, como la que Hanamichi pensó que había escrito él, "solo el chico de al lado" tarareó Kaede.

Había algunas, pocas, que hablaban de amor, de deseo, de pasión. Kaede no podía evitar pensar en Hanamichi cuando las leía y se le hacía increíblemente extraño pensar que su abuelo pasó por algo similar a lo que él estaba pasando. Estaba claro que él y ese misterioso Toya habían estado juntos en algún momento. ¿Pero qué había pasado luego?

Porque estaba clarísimo que se habían separado de un modo brusco. Las letras hablaban de dolor, de añoranza de pérdida. ¿Es que quizá ese Toya se había muerto?. ¿Los habían descubierto y obligado a separarse?. ¿Por qué no habían luchado para estar juntos?

Dejó los papeles a un lado y se concentró de nuevo en los baúles. Con Hanamichi habían colocado el segundo debajo la ventana, un poco apartado del otro a los pies de la ancha cama. Realmente eran hermosos. Pero parecían estar sellados. Ninguna ranura era visible, claro que eso podía ser porqué hacía años que nadie los abría. Pero tampoco era capaz de distinguir ninguna bisagra por ningún lado. En el suyo seguro que no había, pero en el otro esperaba encontrar algo que le diera una pista. Pero no vio nada.

Antes de la hora de comer, se dio cuenta de algo. Buscando su figura preferida, el elefante indio, se dio cuenta que había uno muy parecido en el otro baúl. Pero en vez de sobresalir la figura era como un molde, un perfecto elefante indio en un hueco. Ya había notado que la mitad de las figuras de su baúl sobresalían mientras que la otra mitad entraban en la madera. Pero nunca pensó que las figuras de un baúl fueran inversas en el otro.

Después de encontrar su elefante, encontró otros. A veces eran figuras idénticas, a veces era el mismo animal pero colocado distinto en ambos baúles, pero siempre si uno sobresalía el otro se hundía.

Muy contento con su hallazgo decidió dejarlo para más tarde, quería que durante la "investigación", mientras durara el misterio y sobretodo al momento de abrirlos Hanamichi estuviera con él.

Para evitar que Aya empezara a llorar de hambre se la llevó a la cocina y le dio de comer, luego comió él. La pequeña era realmente un angelito y sonreía cada vez que le decía algo. Tenía los ojos grandes y brillantes como Hanamichi, pero la pequeña no iba a ser pelirroja. Sería morena, con los ojos negros cual carbón. Y a juzgar por lo que veía, Kaede pensó que sería toda una belleza.

Después de comer a ambos les entró sueño, así que acomodó a la pequeña en su cama, la cual rodeó de almohadones por si se caía y se tumbó a su lado. Se durmieron en unos minutos.

Para cuando despertaron ya eran casi las cinco.

"A estas horas Hanamichi ya debe estar por terminar". Como Kaho le había visto hacer la tarde anterior Kaede limpió a la pequeña Aya, no sin ciertos problemas y luego la vistió con un vestidito amarillo nuevo. A Hanamichi seguro que le gustaba.

Luego dudó entre poner la niña en el cochecito o intentar llevarla en esa especie de mochila que Hanamichi usaba tanto. Al pelirrojo le encantaba llevarla así y no entendía el porqué. Kaede pensó que quizá intentándolo él lo entendería, además si no le agradaba la experiencia de vuelta a casa seguro que Hanamichi querría llevarla él.

Intentó dos veces colocarse la mochila. La primera se hizo tal lío con los brazos que el trabajo fue suyo de sacársela. La segunda pudo ponérsela del derecho, ya solo tenía que colgar a la pequeña y salir a por el pelirrojo.

El día era muy caluroso, así que antes de salir Kaede mojó la cabeza de la niña, cosa que no le agradó mucho, y le plantificó una gorrita para protegerla del sol. Al principio la niña se movía mucho pero en cuanto Kaede empezó a andar, hablándole para que se calmara la niña dejó de moverse. Al estar acurrucada contra su pecho, sentía las vibraciones de su voz y el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón que la calmaron. A Kaede también le gustó la experiencia de tener tan cerca el cálido cuerpecito de la pequeña.

Ahora que el sol empezaba a caer la gente volvía a las calles. Se sentía observado. Supuso que era normal, ya que no era habitual ver a un joven de su edad con una pequeña como Aya. Recordó la dependienta y las mujeres del baño. Luego miró con ternura la pequeña y pensó que no iba a ser nada fácil, para ninguno de los tres.

-Lo siento -murmuró antes de besarle la frente a la pequeña.

El paseo se llenaba de gente al abrirse las tiendas de nuevo. Aceleró el paso para llegar antes a la playa y ver a su pelirrojo. De repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que le abrazaran.

Pero cual fue su decepción cuando al llegar a la playa el chiringuito estaba cerrado. No había rastro ni de Hanamichi ni de Sayuri.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto? -Se preguntó Kaede.

Se sentó un momento en uno de los bancos del paseo para intentar poner en orden sus ideas. Hanamichi había salido de casa hacía horas, pero el chiringuito estaba cerrado. ¿Dónde había ido? En ese momento unas chicas pasaron por su lado comentando algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Y el color del pelo?

-Sí, ese rojo tan exótico…

-¡Joder es que está como un tren!

-Ni que lo digas y además es tan mono... ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando le he tocado por debajo la mesa?

-¡Chica es que tú también!

-¡Qué! Estamos en verano y además si no quiere que le pasen esas cosas que no vaya por ahí provocando al personal.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. ¡Cómo se le ocurre despelotarse de ese modo, con ese cuerpo que tiene! Aunque no me quejo…

Kaede no entendía nada, pero si hablaban de un pelirrojo en la playa era muy probable que hablaran de Hanamichi.

¿Qué era eso que la chica le había tocado? O peor...¿Qué significaba lo de despelotarse? Hanamichi tendría que dar muchas explicaciones esa tarde. Si es que lo encontraba, porqué si no estaba en la playa, ¿dónde estaba?

Enfadado, decidió volver a casa a esperar a que el pelirrojo se dignara a volver de dónde fuera que estuviera. Pero para evitar las incomodas miradas de la gente de la transitada calle principal, decidió pasar por las calles laterales en vez de por el paseo.

Fue entonces, justo al girar una esquina, que se le paró el corazón. En el suelo con la ropa toda magullada y sucia estaba Hanamichi tumbado, inmóvil.

Por un nanosegundo pensó que estaba muerto, su cuerpo se heló, todo dejó de moverse por unos instantes horribles y entonces vio que se movía y empezaba a toser.

-¡Hanamichi! -Gritó y salió disparado hasta él, el enfado había desaparecido cambiándose por un susto monumental-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Unos tipos "cof cof" me emboscaron -dijo entre toses el pelirrojo intentando sentarse.

-¿Qué? -Por un momento su cara adquirió una expresión de alarma tal que hasta Hanamichi la notó sin verle los ojos.

-No pasa nada kitsune no te preocupes, solo necesito recuperar el aliento -dijo mientras se tocaba el labio partido, pero que apenas sangraba.

Kaede se relajó, pues vio que a Hanamichi no le pasaba nada grave, pero entonces el enfado empezó a volver. La frase "si hubieras estado trabajando esto no habría pasado" cruzó su mente, pero se mordió la lengua. Primero quería saber porqué el chiringuito estaba cerrado.

-Venimos de la paya, estaba cerrado -comentó sentándose a su lado, dándole tiempo a Hanamichi para recuperarse y esperando una explicación.

-Ha sido un día de locos -fue todo lo que Hanamichi pudo decir.

-Eso he oído -comentó Kaede al recordar los extraños comentarios de las chicas de la playa.

-He llegado a…¡auch! -exclamó al apoyarse en la pared.

-¿Te han dado en la espalda verdad? -dijo preocupado de nuevo Kaede.

Hanamichi no contestó. Lo que angustió más a Kaede.

-No te preocupes -dijo Hanamichi.

-Claro que me preocupo idiota.

-¡No me llames idiota! -intentó contestar el pelirrojo.

-¿Puedes andar?

-No lo sé, supongo.

-Yo te ayudo -dijo el moreno ayudándole a levantarse. Le pasó un brazo por debajo la axila y medio apoyó el peso del pelirrojo en su propio cuerpo.

-¡Hola pequeña! -Exclamó el pelirrojo con voz dulce al tener la cabeza tan cerca de su hermanita -¡Ui, pero que linda vas, ya veo que a Kaede le gusta presumir de tu belleza.

-Concéntrate en andar, ya te distraerás con ella luego.

Hanamichi no contestó pero le hizo caso. Empezaron a andar pero tres manzanas más adelante en vez de girar a la derecha, hacia casa, Kaede le hizo girar a la izquierda.

-Kaede, no -Dijo Hanamichi parándose.

-Hanamichi.

-No- repitió Hanamichi sin moverse.

-Me da igual -lo cortó fríamente Kaede.

-Pues a mí no, no quiero ir, además ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Quiero estar seguro.

-¿Es que mi palabra no es suficiente?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-¡Porque necesito que un médico, con una radiografía en la mano me diga que estás bien, de acuerdo! -Le gritó Kaede asustando a la pequeña que estaba acurrucada en su pecho-. Y si no te justa te jodes, a mí no tuviste que arrastrarme.

Hanamichi se acercó a su irado novio y sin pensar que alguien pudiera verlos, le besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Auch -dijo cuando Kaede le devolvió el beso, de forma brusca.

-Tú te lo has buscado -le reprendió Kaede saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre de Hanamichi en su boca. Lo cogió de nuevo por debajo la axila y prosiguió con su camino hacia el hospital.

* * *

El médico hizo las radiografías necesarias para comprobar que la espalda de Hanamichi solo estaba magullada.

-Muchacho -dijo el doctor-. No es nada grave, pero podría haberlo sido de no ser usted una persona joven y sana, debería denunciar a quien le hizo esto.

-No lo sé, tampoco ha ocurrido nada y, créame doctor, ellos no han salido bien parados -dijo Hanamichi recordando como habían quedado ese grupo de mentecatos que le atacaron. En realidad solo uno sabía pelear y fue el que le acabó tumbando pero claro, eran ocho contra uno, ocho cobardes en realidad. Había marcado la cara de cómo mínimo tres de ellos, otros tres habían recibido también y el capullo que los encabezaba tendría suerte si podía tener hijos.

-Bueno si se decidiera pida por mí y gustoso declararé el estado en el que ha llegado.

-Gracias doctor, pero creo que no será necesario.

Cuando salió Kaede le colocó su hermana en los brazos mientras iba a llamar a un taxi.

Quince minutos más tarde aparecía por la puerta un enfadadísimo Yohei. Kaede había decidido mejor llamar a su amigo para que viniera a buscarles en vez de a un taxi.

-¿Hana por dios qué ha ocurrido? -Preguntó el moreno.

-¿Yohei, pero qué haces tú aquí? Cómo has sabido que…¡ah!. ¡Claro!. ¡ya no me acordaba que os llamáis a menudo! -Dijo un poco enfadado Hanamichi que no quería que Yohei se preocupara.

-Ya Idiota déjate de tonterías quieres -dijo enfadado Kaede por ese reproche.

-Kitsune no me llames idiota, no lo soy.

-Hanamichi cálmate -intentó calmarle Yohei.

-Estoy calmado, pero no me gusta que me insulten. Además ¿para que te ha llamado el kitsune?

-¿Te parece poco que te hayan dado una paliza que pudo haber afectado tu espalda? -Dijo Kaede enfadado porqué Hanamichi hablaba como si él no estuviera delante.

-Mi espalda está bien.

-Podría no estarlo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte con alguien que te puede dejar así? -Le regañó Kaede.

-Kaede no creo que Hana haya buscado una pelea. Es solo, bien, tiene cierta facilidad para dar con ellas, eso es todo -dijo Yohei intentando calmar los ánimos de sus amigos.

-¡Pues que desarrolle la habilidad de evitarlas! -Gritó Kaede ganándose la mala mirada de todos cuantos estaban en la sala de espera de urgencias.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora zorro?- dijo harto de tanta regañina Hanamichi.

Kaede no respondió. Simplemente salió del hospital hecho una furia. Dejando atrás un también cabreado Hanamichi con una pequeña en brazos que no sabía si ponerse a llorar o no y con Yohei diciendo que no con la cabeza.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a Kaede ahora? -Dijo sulfurado Hanamichi mientras Yohei le abría la puerta del hospital.

-Que te quiere demasiado y se ha llevado un susto de muerte al verte en la calle tendido en el suelo.

-¡Pero si no pasa nada, estoy bien!

-Sí bien, pero eso no lo arregla, si yo me encontrara a Naoko en una situación así removería cielo y tierra para machacar el capullo que le hubiera tocado un solo pelo.

-Sí bueno, pero es que parece que la culpa sea mía, no ha hecho más que regañarme desde que me ha encontrado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Preguntó Yohei y Hanamichi le contó lo ocurrido esa mañana en la playa, su baño y el efecto inmediato entre la clientela.

Yohei no podía aguantarse la risa al oír los comentarios de Hanamichi. El pobre pelirrojo estaba tremendamente avergonzado por toda atención recibida esa mañana y realmente no era consciente de su potencial sexual, de eso Yohei estaba más que seguro. Seguramente Rukawa tenía miedo de éso también, pensó Yohei.

Llegaron a casa sin problemas, Yohei aparcó el coche y acompañó a Hanamichi hasta la puerta, pero luego se despidió de él.

-Hanamichi me gustaría quedarme, pero estaba trabajando con el padre de Naoko, y…

-Sí tranquilo, ve. No deberías haber venido.

-Hana tío, eres mi amigo, y Kaede estaba tan nervioso que me entró miedo.

-Ese pedazo de exagerado -murmuró Hanamichi.

-Te ama Hanamichi, no puede evitarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero me altera que sea tan sobrepotector conmigo, joder no soy una niña de porcelana que se le va a romper al más mínimo rasguño.

-No seas muy duro con él, me oyes, mímalo, que está asustado.

-Asustado quedará cuando lo encuentre y hablemos.

-¡Hanamichi!

-Era broma -se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Pues con eso no juegues porque le perderás. Tío eres mi amigo y te quiero mogollón, pero él también es amigo mío vale, no te pases. Tú eres más fuerte que él Hana, no lo olvides.

-Si no estuviera enamorado de Kae, y fueras un poco más guapo me enamoraría de ti.

-Déjate de cojonadas y entra en casa de una vez -dijo el moreno un poco sonrojado por el comentario.

Hanamichi entró en casa. Las llaves de Kaede no estaban en la mesa de la entrada, no había llegado. Era normal se había ido a pie y a él le había traído en coche Yohei.

* * *

Había bañado a la niña, le había dado la cena, había preparado la cena para dos, con tallarines y helado de postre. Aya dormía plácidamente arriba con el intercomunicador encendido. La mesa puesta para dos, las velas encendidas ya se habían consumido hasta la mitad y lo que había empezado con buen humor pensado en ser una seducción para el zorrito se estaba convirtiendo en amargura.

¿Dónde puñetas estaba ése ahora? Hacía horas que habían dejado el hospital y no se había aparecido por casa, no había llamado tampoco y esta vez no podía salir a buscarle.

Cansado de esperar dejó todo tal cual estaba, no estaba de ánimos para recoger. Apagó las luces y se encerró en la habitación. Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrar a Kaede en ella. Tumbado en la cama le daba la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Kaede? -Dijo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Pero Kaede no se movió, por lo que lo creyó dormido.

-¿Cómo coño has entrado en casa? -Susurró. En realidad preguntándoselo a sí mismo pues no quería despertarlo si dormía.

-Por la puerta -dijo el moreno.

-Así que estás despierto.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no te has girado cuando te he llamado?

Entonces Kaede se incorporó y se giró para que Hanamichi le viera. Tenía los ojos rojos, y todavía tenía en los pómulos dos delgadas líneas de humedad. Había estado llorando.

-¿Has llorado Kae? -dijo más que sorprendido Hanamichi.

-No -dijo irónicamente el moreno secándose las mejillas con el reverso de la manga.

-¿Por qué? -Hanamichi estaba completamente descolocado, había subido enfadado con él, pero ese rostro congestionado por el llanto lo había desarmado por completo. Como el caballero que va a la batalla preparado con espadas y armas pesadas y el adversario le sale con una flor. ¡No se puede luchar contra eso!

-¿Cómo que por qué? -Le espetó exaltado Kaede-. Por ti pedazo de… Tan contento que he ido a buscarte a la playa y…"snif"… Y resulta que primero no estabas. Estaba cerrado. Y luego esas chicas hablando de ti, de cómo te habían estado tocando y… "snif"… Y de cómo te habías desnudado en frente de todos provocándoles, y… Y luego cuando creía que iba a matarte por idiota, casi me muero del susto al encontrarte tendido en medio de la calle… -las palabras que le dijo Yohei esa tarde resonaban en la cabeza de Hanamichi "mímalo, que está asustado"-. Quien sabe en qué lío te metiste… ¡Y tu espalda salió intacta de milagro!... Obviamente, te llevo al hospital y llamo a tu mejor amigo por qué sé lo mucho que odias ese lugar… -y la voz de Kaede se iba alzando-. "Snif" y tú solo sabes que reprochármelo y enfadarte porque, a pesar de todo, me preocupo por ti… Y yo solo quería un abrazo y…

Llegado a este punto Kaede ya gritaba exaltado dejando correr las lágrimas libremente mejillas abajo.

-Y lo peor de todo… es que soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo por ser tan idiota, porque te quiero demasiado y tengo miedo de perderte y…

Hanamichi no podía dejarle continuar, lo abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. Estaba conmovido y preocupado por haberlo angustiado de ese modo.

-Shhhh -le susurró-. Ya Kaede…

El moreno le golpeó en el amplio pecho casi sin fuerza y sin dejar de llorar.

-Ya basta Kaede, por favor. No puedo soportar verte así -le dijo mientras le cogía de las muñecas. Intentando detener ese ataque de nervios.

-Pues te aguantas -murmuró un poco más calmado Kaede.

En respuesta Hanamichi le besó. Le dolía el labio, pero cualquier dolor era poco en comparación al dolor en el pecho de ver llorar a Kaede.

Y Kaede necesitaba ese beso como un condenado la salvación.

-Te amo Kae -dijo Hanamichi soltándole las manos.

Kaede no contestó, solo se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de su calor, de sus besos de sus caricias de su fuerza. Necesitaba sentir ese fuego vivo de nuevo, que le quemara la piel, que le asegurara que siempre estaría allí.

Pero de pronto un pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

Se separó de repente dejando a un confuso y sonrojado pelirrojo tumbado debajo de él en la cama. (¿Cómo habían llegado a ella?)

-¿Hanamichi si le amaste la mitad de lo que yo te amo, cómo lograste superar su muerte, cómo conseguiste seguir viviendo sin él? Dios, yo solo he pensado que te había perdido por unos instantes y mira cómo he acabado…

-Kae… -dijo muy dulcemente, emocionado por lo que acababa de decirle el moreno-. Tú, tú y los chicos me hicisteis seguir adelante. Ellos me animaron aún sin saber qué me ocurría y tú no dejaste que dejara el equipo. ¿Lo recuerdas? El día que iba a dejar el equipo tú me retaste a un uno a uno, por primera vez, de igual a igual. Desde entonces el baloncesto me mantuvo cuerdo el tiempo necesario para que las heridas sanaran y luego -Hanamichi le acarició la mejilla todavía húmeda-. Luego me enamoré de ti. Tú hiciste que mi corazón sanara, poco a poco, primero en la cancha tratándome como a un igual, un compañero digno a tu mismo nivel, luego en casa con tu amistad y finalmente aquí en la cama. Me has dado tu amor. ¿Cómo quieres que mi corazón siga triste con todo lo que me has dado?

-No lo sé, yo no podría olvidarte si…

-Kaede, y no he olvidado, ya te lo dije. Miki siempre estará en mi corazón, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda quererte a ti. Es como… como si porque Aya ya ha nacido no hubiera podido amar a otro hermano o hermana de haberlos tenido. Es absurdo que intentes cuantificar el amor, es imposible, igual que la capacidad de amar. En realidad creo que aumenta con el tiempo, cuando más gente amas más capacidad de amar tienes.

-¿Por qué escondes toda esa sabiduría bajo tu mascara de payaso Hana? -Le preguntó embelesado Kaede del aura de serenidad que envolvía a Hanamichi en ese momento y lo increíblemente cálido que era sentirse arropado por esa luz.

-Por el mismo motivo que tú escondes tu fragilidad y ternura bajo esa mirada de hielo Kae.

En algún momento de ese estrecho abrazo habían entrado en una burbuja de intimidad desconocida para ambos y que les hechizó al instante.

-¿Por miedo? -A Kaede ya no le importaba admitir eso delante el pelirrojo, no ahora, no en ese momento mágico de la noche.

-Sí, por miedo. Miedo a decepcionar a los demás. Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil. De alguien que siempre se muestra cuerdo se espera de él mucho más que de alguien que nunca parece tomarse nada en serio. De ese modo si fracasas nadie se siente defraudado, solo tú, pero la máscara te protege de qué los otros lo vean.

-Eres más valiente de lo que crees.

-Y tu corazón más fuerte de lo que crees Kae. Uno no se muere de mal de amores, por mucho que Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman insistan en ello.

-Eres un diota -dijo con una sonrisa tímida y dulce.

-Lo sé -le contestó sorprendiendo al moreno-. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

-¿Por qué no estabas en la playa?. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta tarde ha sido muy rara. Hacía mucho calor, me estaba ahogando, así que he tomado un baño y luego no sé, ese montón de locas han empezado a actuar rarísimo y cada vez había más de ellas, por todas partes, y daban miedo Kae. Más de una ha intentado meterme la mano dentro el bañador y… dios Kaede... ¿De verdad crees que soy así, sexy? -dijo sonrojado señalando su cuerpo- porque esas chicas decían que… pero yo no pensé que… tú dijiste que te gustaba mi cuerpo pero nunca pensé que pudiera gustarle a nadie más, y…

Kaede no podía creer lo que oía. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!. Su Hanamichi, el mismo que acababa de darle una lección de sinceridad e inteligencia emocional, el que había querido que le prestara un dedo unas noches atrás para experimentar, no podía ser el mismo ingenuo que estaba delante suyo aterrorizado de haber descubierto que tenía un atractivo sexual que echaba de espaldas.

-Hanamichi un momento. ¿Me estas diciendo que no te consideras guapo?

-NO, bien, no lo sé, no. Tú eres bello Kaede, pero yo no y…

-Espera un segundo -porque esto no tiene desperdicio, pensó el moreno divertido de descubrir que el tan autoproclamado genio tenía ese completamente ridículo complejo de su físico. Un físico que por otro lado cortaba el aire-. Si yo te dije que me gustabas no fue por decir.

-Pero una cosa es estar enamorado, no sé…, Yo... , no se me ocurrió que pudieras haberte fijado en mi por… bueno en realidad nunca entendí que me viste, a parte del echo que soy un genio, pero tú no lo crees así que…

-Stop. Para el carro Hanamichi. No puedes estar hablando en serio, eso sería demasiado incluso para ti.

-¿Demasiado?

-Eres… -Kaede tomó aire-. Hanamichi eres el hombre más atractivo del planeta. ¡Dios!. ¿Es que no te has fijado nunca en tu cuerpo?

-Sí, bien, pero…

-Vamos a comprobar si realmente te conoces físicamente tanto como psicológicamente, cuéntame Hanamichi ¿cómo eres?- dijo Kaede cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo soy? -Hanamichi no entendía qué esperaba Kaede de él.

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la pregunta del pelirrojo hizo que Kaede abriera de nuevo los ojos para explicarse mejor.

-Descríbete, como si yo nunca te hubiera visto pero tuviera que reconocerte en solo verte entre cincuenta personas -dijo Kaede cerrando lo ojos de nuevo.

-Bueno, no sé, hago metro ochenta y tantos, soy muy corpulento, demasiado quizá -dijo Hanamichi en un susurro. Kaede le indicó con la mano que siguiera-. Soy pelirrojo, mi cabello es rebelde y medio rizado, aunque ahora lo llevo muy corto. Tengo los ojos de color avellana, brillantes, pero muy grandes para ser japonés. Mi cara es fea y cuadrada y mi piel es de color rosa en invierno y de color dorado en verano -Hanamichi calló como dando por terminada su descripción.

-Sigue, describe el resto, todas las partes, cómo te podría reconocer si no viera tu cara, solo tu cuerpo, desnudo.

-¿Kae, esto es necesario? -Dijo avergonzado Hanamichi. No se gustaba demasiado y admitirlo no era nada fácil y menos ante don belleza extrema.

-Sí, continúa.

-Pero…

-Hanamichi -Le dijo mirándole a los ojos-. Por favor.

-Bien, ya te he dicho lo de la piel así que… no sé, tengo las piernas largas, aunque supongo que es normal con mi estatura, ah y son bastante musculadas, potentes, todo mi cuerpo es musculado en realidad, lo que me permite saltar mucho y pegar fuerte. Mi espalda es ancha y mis brazos también son largos y fuertes. Tengo las manos y los pies demasiado grandes y no se qué mas decir, excepto que… mi…, mi… bueno ya me entiendes, se tuerce, ya lo sabes -dijo rojo como la grana-. ¿Satisfecho?

-Madre del amor hermoso -exclamó esta vez en voz alta, entre divertido y alarmado Kaede-. Realmente no eres consciente de tu atractivo. Ven levántate.

-¿Qué?

-Haz lo que digo anda.

Hanamichi se levantó de la cama a regañadientes. Entonces Kaede le dijo:

-Desnúdate.

-Nooo.

-Desnúdate.

-Pero…

-Haz el favor Hanamichi quiero enseñarte algo.

Entre los dos quitaron toda la ropa.

-Los calzoncillos también.

-Pero Kae, me siento incomodo -reconoció Hanamichi. La verdad estar desnudo en medio de la habitación con Kaede observándole, completamente vestido…

-Muy bien, si te sientes mejor -dijo y se desnudó en un plis y luego acabó de desnudar al pelirrojo-. Ahora ven.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí, entra -le dijo desde el vestidor Kaede. Lo colocó en frente del espejo y le dijo.

-Ahora mírate, mírate bien. Ahora sabrás como todo el mundo te mira. Cierra los ojos Hanamichi -le dijo colocándose detrás de él-. Y escucha cómo yo te veo, cómo te ve todo el mundo. Eres alto, atlético, de anchas espaldas, vientre plano y duro, pecho firme -le iba susurrando cada palabra suavemente mientras le recorría el cuerpo con caricias delineando con mucho cuidado todas y cada una de las zonas que esos energúmenos sin cerebro se habían atrevido a dejar marcadas-. Con los pezones marrones ligeramente rosados, grandes, tu ombligo, redondo, pequeño, profundo -dijo mientras introducía un dedo en él-. Tu piel es clara, suave y de un vivo color rosado que se vuelve oro en verano. Tu pelo, rojo, te da un toque de exotismo único. Tus ojos grandes y brillantes son el espejo de tu alma pura y cálida. Siempre vivos, siempre sonrientes, llenándolo todo de luz y energía -Kaede se agachó-. Tus largas y fuertes piernas -dijo mientras las recorría en sentido vertical- empiezan en unos pies grandes y anchos, masculinos, y van subiendo, fuertes, hasta que terminan en un culo prieto y perfecto, ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeño -ya otra vez de pie detrás suyo-. Tu espalda es marcada como tus abdominales -se abrazó a él por detrás acariciando su estómago-. Tu cuello largo y fuerte, con tu nuez, grande, sexy, dueña de tu profunda voz -un leve gemido salió de Hanamichi al notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba igual que el de Kaede, que completamente empalmado detrás de él le seguía hablando como si nada.

-Abre los ojos. Mírate Hana -Hanamichi se sentía cohibido pero lo hizo. Sí, todo lo que había dicho Kaede era cierto pero seguía sin ser guapo, pensó-. Tu cara es poco habitual, es cierto, por eso se queda grabada en tu retina con tan solo verla unos instantes, de facciones marcadas, agresiva, peligrosa, tentadora, con los labios, rojos siempre y que son tan carnosos como aparentan -en ese momento sus mirada se encontraron a través del espejo-. Y por dios Hana tus manos no son demasiado grandes, son perfectas, con ellas puedes coger un balón así -le dijo apretándole una nalga-. Y puedes cogerme a mí. Y tu… -dijo señalando con la cabeza el miembro de Hanamichi ya completamente levantado- es lo bastante grande como para dar envidia a cualquiera. Y lo de que se tuerza es una más de tus perfectas imperfecciones. Hanamichi eres extremadamente sexy y atractivo y si no te lo han dicho antes es porque espantas a la gente con tu ruido, a parte que creen que ya lo sabes. ¡Como quieres que sepan que no eres consciente del atractivo sexual que arrastras con lo que te vanaglorias de tus cualidades constantemente!

-¿De verdad crees que…?. ¿No lo dices para hacerme contento, para…?

-Sabes que nunca hablo por hablar.

-¿Realmente te parezco guapo?

-Hanamichi sin este cuerpo que tienes creo que, con lo mal que nos llevábamos a los quince, no habría empezado a soñar y pensar en ti como lo hice.

-Me estás confesando que soñabas conmigo.

-Era mucho más que eso -le dijo meloso-. ¿Es que no has notado lo que me pasa cuando te veo así? -Le dijo apretándose a su espalda haciendo imposible que no notara su tremenda erección-. Y tú tan siquiera me has tocado Hana.

-¿Tú sí sabes que eres bello, verdad? -Dijo acariciando los brazos finos de Kaede que descansaban en su barriga.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo? -Se le escapó a Hanamichi.

-Tengo ojos Hanamichi. Además me lo han dicho siempre -le dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos a través del espejo.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Lo perfecto que es mi rostro, lo sensual de mi cuerpo, lo clásicos y a la vez exóticos que son mis ojos -dijo acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de Hanamichi-. Que si qué bonitas manos, que si qué terso trasero, que si… ¿Hana es que no has escuchado nunca como hablan las chicas del instituto? -Volviendo de nuevo a levantar la mirada.

-Bueno, sí, pero nunca han hablado de mí.

-Sí lo hacían, pero solo cuando no estabas presente. Lo que debe ser muy cómodo. Piensa en como te sentías esta tarde con esa jauría de salidas encima de ti, y sabrás cómo me sentía en cada hora en el instituto.

-Ahora entiendo que no les hicieras ni caso.

-Me gusta estar así contigo Hanamichi -dijo besándole un hombro y luego apoyando la barbilla en él, mirando los almendrados ojos a través del espejo.

-¿Kae, por qué nos cuesta tanto estar así de tranquilos?. ¿No sería perfecto que no discutiéramos tanto?

-No. ¿Qué gracia tiene una relación dónde ya no tienes nada que aprender, dónde no hay nada a ganar, sin diferencias?

-No sufriríamos tanto, no me gusta verte llorar kitsune. Y me jode que una de cada cuatro palabras entre nosotros sea un insulto.

-Sabes que si quiero puedo evitar pelear contigo, pero no te gustaría. Te aburrirías.

-¿Cómo puedo aburrirme de estar así de tranquilo contigo, tú mismo acabas de decir que te gusta cuando estamos así.

-Muy bien, haremos la prueba, una semana sin discusiones. Pero cuando acabe si yo tengo razón tendré derecho a un premio.

-¿Qué premio? Y más importante, qué pasa si yo tenía razón.

-Que tendremos un serio problema.

-¿...?

-Hablaremos en una semana de eso. Ahora deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana tendrás un día duro.

-¿Duro?

-Sí, no dejaré que te saltes el entrenamiento al segundo día de haber empezado. Y luego tienes que trabajar.

-Kae -dijo evitando que el moreno soltara su cintura-. ¿Y con esto que hacemos?

-O bueno ya encontraremos como remediarlo en la cama. ¿No crees? -Sonrió pícaro.

-¿En la cama? Podríamos resolverlo ahora…

-¿Aquí, delante el espejo? -Dijo sorprendido Kaede. ¿Cómo podía ser la misma persona ese morbosamente sexy que quería hacerlo en frente de un espejo y el muchacho asustado de su sexapeal de hacía un rato?

-¿Por qué no? Me gusta esto del espejo.

-Muy bien, mírate Hana -le susurró en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras volvía a colocarse detrás suyo y con una mano le recorría el pecho y la otra bajaba directamente a su erección. En ese instante sus miradas cargadas de deseo se encontraron de nuevo.

* * *

**Grissina_:_**_ Usad la imaginación para el resto de la noche, que yo ya os lo he dejado todo preparado, en bandeja de plata casi!_

**XD**

_"_Grissina corriendo a ponerse la armadura _(una que compró en "els encants" de esas con yelmo y todo!)_ en vista de lo que se le viene encima_"_

**:S**


	25. Toya

**TOYA**

Estaba nerviosa, sabía que él estaba en el despacho. Era sábado por la mañana, el día se había levantado muy claro y despejado.

Tenía que hablar con él. ¿Pero cómo? Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, ella y ese hombre. Ese hombre que había sido tan importante en su vida, que llegó en el peor de los momentos y que la rescató. Él le dio sentido a su vida de nuevo. Nunca habían hablado de eso, pero al final tendrían que aclarar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Ese era un buen momento. Las últimas horas de la semana. El único día un poco tranquilo en la oficina. Si todo iba mal tendría el resto del fin de semana para auto compadecerse y resignarse, si todo iba bien tendrían todo el fin de semana para…

Pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de haber malinterpretado todo y que sus sueños se vinieran abajo con esa conversación.

Antes de entrar en ese despacho debía tranquilizarse. Se sentó en su mesa, cerró un momento los ojos, y respiró profundamente. Un poco más relajada, pero igual de asustada -no podía ni moverse- empezó a recordar lo que había sido su propia vida hasta entonces.

Los recuerdos empezaban esa horrible noche. Cuando salió de casa con su amiga para ir a tomar algo y luego ir a bailar. Sus padres y su hermano estaban en el sofá viendo una película cuando ella se marchó. Pero al volver, cansada de bailar, ya no estaban, la casa ardía y un montón de bomberos la rodeaban intentando apagar aquel infierno. No recordaba nada más que el horrible olor a quemado, mucho calor y un penetrante dolor en el pecho que todavía ahora no había desaparecido del todo, aunque hubieran pasado más de diez años.

De repente se encontraba sola en medio de una noche fría habiéndolo perdido todo. Sin saber qué hacer había echado a andar, sin rumbo, pero el ruido de las sirenas le ahogaba y finalmente había echado a correr. Su mente solo podía pensar en que todo era un horrible sueño.

Pasó la noche vagando por las calles de la ciudad, sin saber que los bomberos, la policía, y los agentes sociales, la buscaban. Habían encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y su hermano menor, pero una vecina les dijo que la había visto salir con una amiga a primera hora de la noche. Al amanecer, cansada de llorar y andar, con el frío metido en los huesos, y sin fuerzas, había vuelto a casa esperando que todo hubiera sido un horrible sueño. Pero dónde antes había una bonita casa familiar, ahora solo restaba una horrible silueta negra, desfigurada, un montón de runas. Completamente abatida se dejó caer delante de la casa, sin lágrimas que derramar, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, poco a poco la sensación de irrealidad que la había acompañado toda la noche la cegó por completo, respirar era cada vez más difícil y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo. No sabía donde estaba, no recordaba lo sucedido, hasta que de repente, sin avisar, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron casi asfixiándola de nuevo. Frenéticamente buscó con la vista por la blanca habitación alguna señal de que sus padres estaban todavía con ella. Pero solo había un chico un poco mayor que ella que dormía en un sillón. Recordaba haberlo visto, pero no sabía dónde. No le importaba, solo quería que sus padres y su hermano volvieran. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente. No podía detenerlas, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, solo podía seguir llorando. El muchacho despertó, intentó hacerle reaccionar, pero no sirvió de nada. Llamó al doctor y, entre éste y una enfermera, la sedaron y el sueño volvió a someterla en un mundo negro, sin sueños, sin recuerdos, sin dolor.

Despertó varias veces los días siguientes, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo recordaba haber visto la cara de ese chico a su lado, sonriéndole, hablándole, o durmiendo. Pero no podía contestarle, no podía oírle siquiera. Estaba como en una nube, como en un sueño.

Finalmente tras unos días, los médicos empezaron a retirarle los sedantes. Poco a poco fue despertando. Y finalmente una noche despertó. No sabía dónde estaba. Vio al chico, que llevaba allí tantos días que ya no le era un extraño aunque no le conocía de nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó desconcertada.

-Eeeehh -Dijo suavemente el muchacho-. Has despertado. ¿Cómo estas?

-Mareada. ¿Pero dónde estoy? -Insistió sin entender nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Tranquila, estás en el hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estabas muy débil cuando te encontré.

-¿Me encontraste?. ¿Dónde?. ¿Cómo...?

-¡Shhhh! Intenta descansar, tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

-Pero cuéntame...

-Ahora no, debes descansar.

-Al menos dime como te llamas.

-Me llamo Toya.

-Gracias, Toya, por cuidar de mí -y se durmió de nuevo.

Despertó por la mañana, y Toya le dio de comer, luego volvió a dormir, pero por la tarde ya no tenía sueño. Y Toya no pudo eludir más sus preguntas. Con tanta suavidad como pudo el joven, le contó lo ocurrido la noche del viernes anterior, cuando por un accidente su casa se encendió y sus padres y su hermano quedaron atrapados. Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez su cabeza no se fue, lloró abrazada a ese muchacho que intentaba darle calidez y ternura con su cuerpo, pero que se veía impotente delante de los porqués incesantes que todavía hoy su corazón y su mente no habían resuelto. Él siguió allí toda la noche, a su lado, dándole la mano.

Pero finalmente la mañana siguiente llegó la pregunta:

-¿Que va a ser de mi ahora Toya?

Había llegado el momento, Toya le tuvo que explicar que era un agente social, que él iba a ser el encargado de llevarle con otra familia que cuidarían de ella. Pero no quería a otra familia, quería a su familia.

Los recuerdos de esos días eran confusos y muy dolorosos. Pero Toya estuvo a su lado en todo momento, no la dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, incluso cuando ya la habían instalado en casa de sus padres adoptivos, él siguió visitándola, muy a menudo. Consiguió que no se sintiera sola en este mundo.

Con el paso de los meses, el dolor fue cesando y su mente corrió un velo alrededor de cualquier recuerdo de su vida anterior, dejó el colegio al que iba, dejó a sus amigas, dejó al novio, se largó e intentó olvidarlo todo. Y mientras por ese lado construía un muro para proteger su corazón, por el otro el muchacho iba metiéndose más y más en él.

Pasado un año, ya estaba completamente enamorada de Toya, pero él era mayor que ella. Y eso le parecía un obstáculo insalvable. Ella todavía iba al instituto y nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por él. Pero verle cada día la hacía sufrir y tras lo que había pasado lo último que deseaba era seguir sufriendo, así que una tarde simplemente le dijo que ya no era una niña, que ya no necesitaba de su supervisión.

Él, simplemente, se marchó.

Y pasaron los años, y ella decidió dedicar su vida a ayudar a la gente, como una vez su amor de juventud lo hizo con ella. Y empezó a trabajar en los servicios socales. En el fondo esperaba volver a verle algún día, pero él ya no estaba allí. Había cambiado de provincia…

En su despacho, Toya intentaba concentrarse en los informes que tenía delante. Pero le era difícil. Uno de ellos era de una niña de apenas trece añitos, única superviviente del incendio de su casa. Ese caso era tan parecido al de Kaho, pensó.

-Kaho -Suspiró apartando los papeles un momento. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no lo había podido hacer durante los diez años que se separó de ella. ¿Como hacerlo ahora que la tenía a unos metros?

Pero ella no había hecho ni dicho nada que le hiciera pensar que ese amor de juventud había resistido el paso de los años. Era normal, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Los primeros años después de pedir el traslado intentó seguir-le la pista, pero era demasiado doloroso saber que ella rehacía su vida finalmente, sin él a su lado. Decidió dejar de torturarse, así que dejó de pedir los informes acerca de la chica.

No entendió la reacción de la chica cuando lo echó de su lado y no la entendía ahora. Kaho había sido su primer caso serio, desde que entró a trabajar en los servicios sociales. Se implicó mucho en ese caso, más de lo que debería y llegado un punto se dio cuenta que en realidad esa chica era para él mucho más que un expediente en su mesa. Tenía por aquel entonces veintipocos años. Kaho tenía quince, pero su madurez la hacía parecer mayor. Pasado un año de conocerse, muchas veces perdía de vista que quien tenía delante no era una mujer fuerte y madura, sino una chiquilla asustada. Asustada y enamorada. Él mismo había caído también en la trampa de enamorarse de ella.

Por eso cuando ella, asustada le echó de su lado, pensó que la había interpretado mal. Que quizá la chica no estuviera interesada en él. Y con el corazón destrozado se alejó por completo de ella, incluso traspasó su supervisión a otro compañero. No quería presionarla, que se sintiera mal. Veintipocos años eran demasiado pocos para ver que se estaba equivocando. Y se marchó.

Pero casi diez años después, cuando ya tenía un cargo y hacía años que había dejado de supervisar los movimientos de la chica des de la sombra, se enteró de que Kaho llevaba trabajando unos años en los servicios sociales. Le sorprendió tanto que pidió el traslado de nuevo. Pensando que quizá ella intentaba reencontrarle. Ciertamente no había podido olvidarla y, aunque fuera solo como compañeros de trabajo, quería volver a estar al lado de esa chica que le cautivó desde el primer instante que la vio a través de la multitud enfrente de esa casa en llamas.

Pero el traslado había tardado un año en efectuarse, desde que él se enterara que ella estaba intentando tirar adelante un revolucionario proyecto de pisos tutelados para adolescentes. La idea le pareció buena, aunque se guardó de decirlo. En los diez años de no saber de ella había llegado a tener un cargo de bastante importancia, tenía que ir con cuidado con lo que hacía. Pero quiso ayudarla de todos modos e hizo lo que pudo para que se saliera con la suya. Aunque ella de eso nada sabía, obviamente.

Pasado ese año de trámites para el traslado, el proyecto de Kaho se había disuelto, pues había habido problemas con los dos chicos que ella había escogido como conejitos de indias. Aun así decidió aceptar el traslado tan ansiado y se plantó una mañana en la oficina de Kanagawa de nuevo, casi diez años más tarde de haber salido ahuyentado por esa misma chica por la que ahora volvía.

Llevaban casi dos meses trabajando juntos y lo más cerca que estuvo de ella fue el primer día cuando embargado por la emoción la abrazó al verla por primera vez. Ella pero no había dicho nada, no había hecho nada, y empezaba a pensar que otra vez había malinterpretado todo, otra vez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar en eso, intentó volver a concentrarse en el expediente que tenía en las manos.

Finalmente Kaho decidió que ya era hora de encarar a su corazón, así que se levantó de su mesa, fue hasta la puerta del despacho de Toya, tomó aire y llamó.

La profunda voz de Toya contestó en el interior: "Adelante"

Muy nerviosa, entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si. El resto de personal de la oficina no tenía porque enterarse de nada de lo que quería hablar con él.

-Kaho -dijo Toya, levantando la cabeza de los papeles y sonriendo-le como siempre hacía. Sorprendido porque ella casi nunca entraba en su despacho, y mucho menos cerraba la puerta tras ella. Por primera vez en diez años volvían a estar solos. Un nudo en el estómago y la garganta seca, pronto empezarían a sudar-le las manos.

-Toya tengo que hablar contigo -dijo la chica, muy nerviosa-. Es importante -agregó al ver que él señalaba los papeles encima de su mesa. Tenía tres informes que acabar y no quería llevarse el trabajo a casa.

-¿Que ocurre? -Dijo él un poco preocupado por el nerviosismo que pudo escuchar en la voz de Kaho.

-Ocurre que ha llegado la hora de afrontar lo que hace años que me corroe por dentro.

-¿Kaho de qué…? -Su corazón se aceleró y casi le caen los papeles de las manos.

-Shhh, por favor Toya, no me interrumpas o perderé el valor para decírtelo -ante estas palabras los ojos del hombre brillaron, ella lo notó y eso le dio valor-. Hace años te eché de mi lado porqué tuve miedo. Yo todavía era una chiquilla de instituto y tuve miedo de decir la verdad. Luego no supe de ti por mucho tiempo. Pensé que te habrías olvidado de mí, así como yo creía haberte olvidado. Toya, tú me sacaste de ese infierno, me ayudaste a no hundirme, estuviste cada día, cada hora mi lado. Te metiste en mi corazón, y cuando me di cuenta me asusté. Sé que te hice daño, yo… lo vi en tus ojos el día que te pedí que no volvieras, pero ahora te pido perdón. Toya yo... -Kaho no esperaba que él le correspondiera, pero necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Shhh -dijo él, que, mientras ella roja de vergüenza había bajado la cabeza para decir todo lo que había dicho, se había acercado a ella-. No sabes cuanto he esperado para que un día me dijeras todo esto. Kaho. Mírame -le dijo levantándole la vista con su mano en su barbilla. Ese contacto inesperado la estremeció-. Sí, me hiciste daño, no entendí lo que ocurría. Me marché porque pensé que era lo que querías. Intenté olvidarte, me resigné. Pero luego cuando te volví a ver, mi corazón saltó como hacía años no hacía y supe que seguías siendo la única. Pero no sabía ver si yo te gustaba todavía, no entendía porque no te acercabas. No te he dicho nada para que no me volvieras a rechazar. Con el tiempo entendí que hace años eras demasiado joven, yo también era demasiado joven. ¿Pero por qué ahora has tardado tanto?

-Tenía miedo. Miedo de haber malinterpretado todas tus atenciones. Te he visto trabajar, sé lo mucho que te implicas en tus casos, mis recuerdos de esos días son confusos y no era capaz de ver con claridad si me habías cuidado así por tu trabajo, o por mí. Además luego llegaste como el joven nuevo jefe... Y tuve miedo de lo que podrían decir. No quería que pensaran que quería ligarme al jefe para llegar más arriba, ni que tú pensaras que había entrado a trabajar aquí por ti. Porqué no fue así. Vine por la necesidad de ayudar a otros como tú me ayudaste a mí.

-Pero no tenías porqué temer a nada. ¿No he intentado mil veces demostrarte lo que siento por ti? Pero no quería decírtelo tan claramente porque no sabía si tú estabas preparada, no quería asustarte como pasó hace años.

-Toya yo, lo siento, debería haber venido el primer día que llegaste, o mejor, no haberte dejado marchar nunca.

-Si tú no me lo pides, jamás me iré. Te amo -le dijo finalmente Toya, la abrazó por la cintura, y poco a poco la acercó a él, para finalmente besarla. Se fundieron en un tierno beso y ella se echó a llorar y a reír a la vez.

Cuando se separaron, él le secó las lágrimas de felicidad con sus pulgares y para hacerla sonreír le dijo:

-Espero que no les ayudes como yo lo hice contigo pues no quiero que nadie te robe el corazón como tú hiciste conmigo.

-Te amo -fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de colgarse de su cuello para besarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez, el beso, fue cargado de pasión.

-Vayamos a comer -le dijo Toya tras unos minutos de besos y arrumacos en la intimidad de su despacho.

-Vayamos, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber -dijo él sonriendo mientras cerraba las carpetas de encima su mesa, apagaba la luz y le abría la puerta.

En la oficina, cuando los vieron salir a ambos sonriendo, sus compañeros de trabajo empezaron a aplaudir y silbar.

-¡Ya era hora muchachos! -Gritó alguien.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo Toya. Su secretaria fue quien le respondió.

-Es que empezábamos a pensar que tendríamos que meternos nosotros para que arreglarais vuestras diferencias -dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Kaho se sonrojó e intentó esconder su rostro contra el hombro de Toya.

-¡Queremos un beso! -Gritó alguien.

-No podemos decepcionar a nuestro público… -le susurró Toya divertido por la vergüenza que la chica demostraba y por la estupidez de la situación. Ellos habían estado tan preocupados en si mismos que no habían visto nada, en cambio el resto de la gente parecía que lo había visto venir de leguas. Cuanto sufrimiento se habrían ahorrado de haberse dado cuenta.

-No, vayámonos, me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, por favor -susurró ella sin levantar la cabeza de él.

-Que se besen, que se besen -empezaran a gritar todos.

-Venga Kaho, te quedas con el más guapo de la oficina, no puedes negarnos esto -le dijo la secretaria de Toya.

Kaho separó su rojo rostro del brazo de Toya y se dejó besar por éste. En el mismo instante en que sus labios se rozaron todos estallaron en vítores y aplausos.

-Ya está bien. ¡Ahora a trabajar, holgazanes! -Dijo Toya intentando recuperar su don de mando. Cosa bastante imposible a esas alturas.

La gente siguió riendo, pero volvió a sus mesas.

-Eh jefe, trátela bien -gritó uno de los más jóvenes de la plantilla.

-Descuida -dijo él mientras salían por la puerta en dirección a los ascensores.

Finalmente los informes se quedaron por acabar encima de la mesa del joven nuevo jefe de sección.

* * *

Comieron en uno de los restaurantes de primera línea de mar. Y luego salieron a pasear.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con tu proyecto Kaho?

-No lo sé. Quizá no fue buena idea intentarlo.

-La idea es buena.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí. De no ser así no habría invertido tanto en él.

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella que no entendió el comentario.

-Tengo algo que contarte. Ven sentémonos en ese banco.

Una vez sentados ella se giró de cara a él esperando la explicación.

-En realidad no supe que estabas en los servicios sociales hasta que un poco de casualidad llegó a mis manos el primer esbozo de tu proyecto. Y no supe que el proyecto era tuyo hasta que hube firmado la aprobación. Entonces pedí el traslado de nuevo. Pero mientras no volvía quería ayudarte. Sabía que te faltaba encontrar un lugar para poner a vivir a los chicos. Así que por una vez hice uso del poder de mi padre. Fui a verle y le convencí para que donara la vieja casa del abuelo para ese proyecto. En realidad a él el proyecto tanto le da, pero ese tipo de cosas desgravan a hacienda así que lo hizo encantado. Esa casa hacía años que nadie de la familia la usaba. Desde que el abuelo murió. A papá no le gusta, le parece demasiado modesta. A mí me encantaba ese lugar y pensé que sería ideal para que alguien rehiciera su vida.

-No sé si debería estar enfadada contigo o muy agradecida.

-Muy agradecida, por supuesto -dijo él sonriendo.

-Así que esa casa fue de tu abuelo. Quiero que veas con tus propios ojos lo que ayudaste a construir.

-Cuando quieras.

-Llamaré a los chicos para ver si les va bien que vayamos mañana, aprovechando que es domingo. Hiciste algo muy noble Toya.

-No, yo solo intentaba ayudarte a ti, tú hiciste que esa ayuda llegara a quien la necesitaba. Aunque al final todo se viniera abajo.

-En realidad yo no creo que el proyecto fracasara.

-Pero…

-Sí ya sé que Hanamichi se marchó a los seis meses de vivir juntos, pero había motivos. Y al final ellos sí consiguieron rehacer sus vidas, juntos.

-¿Juntos?. ¿Quieres decir que vuelven a vivir en esa casa?

-Sí. En los informes no puse nada, por respeto a su intimidad, pero esos chicos comparten mucho más que la casa Toya.

Kaho le contó cómo empezó todo, desde el agujero del metro que se había llevado la casa de Kaede, los maltratos sufridos por Hanamichi y como había huido de casa, lo que su tío Ansai le contó sobre los muchachos, lo que le costó decidir si era buena idea ponerles a vivir juntos, cómo con el tiempo crearon un fuerte vínculo de amistad entre ellos, hasta que Kaede hizo lo que Hanamichi debería haber hecho mucho antes, denunciar a Tsukihiro. Cómo eso los distanció mucho y luego tras un invierno muy duro para ambos, a principios de verano habían acabado juntos.

-Parece que les quieres mucho.

-Sí. Son dos personas muy especiales, es muy fácil quererles. Y Kaede se parece tanto a Kimihiro -dijo ella en un susurro recordando su hermano pequeño.

-Por eso te implicaste tanto en su caso.

-Sí. Toya, todavía me duele pensar en ellos -dijo sin poder evitar una lágrima.

-Lo sé. Y me preocuparía que no fuera así. Pero yo voy a estar aquí siempre que lo necesites.

-Abrázame -susurró ella ante la necesidad de volver a sentir el calor de ese cuerpo alrededor suyo, acunándola, protegiéndola, amándola.

* * *

**Grissina**_: sorry, lo siento mucho, se que he tardado en actualizar, pero no he estado cerca de un ordenador hasta ahora._

_He estado de minivacaciones _**XD**_ . (¡Sevilla, que preciosa ciudad!)_

_Espero que la historia que abro aquí os agrade. Se que no es, seguramente, lo que esperabais, pero ya vendrá. Además ahora tenéis mucha mas información. _**;-)**

_Besos a todos/as, y no dejéis de dejar review, (venga que no cuesta nada, estoy solo a un click de vosotros/as)_


	26. Consecuencias

**CONSECUENCIAS**

-¡Ya!. ¡Para! -Jadeó lleno de cansancio.

-¡Pero si apenas llevamos media hora!

-Ayer fuimos al hospital ¿recuerdas? -Dijo Hanamichi doblándose por la mitad.

Le dolía el costado dónde un feo moratón se extendía unos buenos diez centímetros encima de sus costillas. No era el único, por todo el torso tenía golpes, y también por las piernas algún rasguño de cuando cayó al suelo. Lo peor era su labio. Se le había hinchado y le dificultaba a la hora de hablar. Haber estado besándose con Kaede durante la noche anterior no había ayudado mucho. Pero no se arrepentía para nada.

Kaede no dijo nada más. Si el pelirrojo decía que no podía más, era cierto. No es que fuera precisamente un chico quejica.

Recordaba como, la noche anterior, ante el espejo había tenido que sujetarlo con su brazo para que no cayera. Decía que no había sido nada, pero ocho contra uno era muy injusto, incluso para él. Si no hubiera visto por el espejo su cara de placer, en el momento en que notó que le fallaban las piernas habría parado de estimularle, pero el pelirrojo lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo ya no pudo parar hasta que consiguió que Hanamichi se viniera. Lo hizo caer rendido a sus pies, literalmente.

Estaba contento, era feliz, por fin. Su Hanamichi le amaba, y era genial estar con él, vivir con él, jugar con él de ese modo, tanto de día en la cancha como por las noches en la cama. Aunque en solo una semana de estar juntos habían peleado más que nunca, pero las reconciliaciones habían sido magnificas. Quizá Hanamichi tenía razón la noche anterior cuando dijo que deberían intentar pelear menos. ¿Pero no se aburrirían sin eso? Le daba miedo que Hanamichi se aburriera con él.

-Kaede, vuelve a la tierra -le dijo Hanamichi des del lado del cochecito de Aya. Kaede se había quedado en medio de la pista absorto en sus pensamientos con la pelota en la mano.

-Vayamos a casa, te prepararé algo de comer y te tomas un analgésico -dijo Kaede distraídamente cogiendo él el cochecito de la pequeña para que Hanamichi no tuviera que ir empujándola, ya le costaba suficiente mover su propio peso.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a la playa? -Preguntó con fastidio.

-Sí. ¿Además no dijiste ayer que no me dejarías quedar en casa?

-Ayer no sabía que no podrías aguantar el entrenamiento.

-Estoy bien, en el chiringuito no tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos. No me cansaré demasiado.

-Bueno si insistes -dijo resignadamente-. Pero espera un minuto a que me cambie.

-¿Para qué?

-¿No querrás que vaya a la playa así? -dijo señalando el viejo chándal de estar por casa que llevaba puesto.

-No quiero que vengas.

-Me da igual. Si no quieres quedarte en casa iré contigo. Además no dijiste anteayer que querías tener más horas a Aya contigo, pues hoy vamos a pasar el día los tres juntos.

-Kaede -le dijo cogiéndole por el brazo para que no subiera escaleras arriba-. Estoy bien.

-Me da igual Hanamichi. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No pienso dejarte ir solo. Si no te gusta te jodes.

-Pero…

-Necesito venir.

La clave de todo era ese "necesito". Una cálida sensación de opresión en el pecho embargó a Hanamichi, que solo pudo acercarse a Kaede para darle un suave beso y abrazarle.

-Kaede, me amas demasiado y me da miedo.

-Lo sé -le susurró de vuelta estrechándole entre sus brazos.

* * *

Llegaron a la playa a medio día. En uno de los tenderetes de primera línea de mar compraron un pequeño bañador para Aya, y crema solar de alta protección. Aunque Kaede no quería salir de debajo la seguridad de la sombra del chiringuito, hombre precavido vale por dos y su piel era demasiado blanca como para exponerse a quedar como una gamba. Eso para no hablar del temor de Hanamichi a que el sol dañara a Aya. Pobre criatura la había untado de tal modo que ahora más que una niña parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y encontrar el Chiringuito vacío, bueno casi vacío. Y digo casi porque había cuatro clientes discutiendo acaloradamente con Sayuri.

-¡Ei! -Gritó Hanamichi-. ¿Sayuri, qué ocurre?

-Hanamichi gracias al cielo que has venido. Estos chicos están espantando a todos los clientes -dijo ella casi a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Chicos qué significa esto? -Dijo muy enfadado Hanamichi.

-No vamos a dejar que esos hijos de su madre vengan aquí a por ti otra vez -dijo Takamiya enérgicamente.

-¡Pedazo de animal!. ¿Pero qué dices? -Dijo Hanamichi enfadadísimo.

-Ellos te emboscaron ayer, ocho contra uno es de cobardes, hemos venido a decírselo.

-¡Hanamichi espera! -Dijo Kaede antes que Hanamichi se echara al cuello de sus amigos.

-Kaede apártate, estos paletos necesitan que les recuerde q… -replicó intentando apartar a Kaede del medio.

-Hanamichi cálmate un momento. Ellos solo estaban preocupados por ti, pero ahora dejarán que los clientes se acerquen y le pedirán perdón a Sayuri. ¿Verdad chicos? -Dijo Kaede reteniendo a Hanamichi detrás de él por la camiseta para que no aporreara a sus amigos.

-¿Hanamichi qué es esto de ocho contra uno? -Preguntó entonces la chica preocupada.

-Nada Sayuri, no te preocupes.

-¡Cómo que no me preocupe!. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada -insistió el pelirrojo fastidiado.

-Unos tipos, celosos del éxito de Hana con sus chicas, le esperaron a unas calles de aquí.

-¡Santo cielo!. ¿Estás bien Hanamichi?

-Sí -dijo enfadado-. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

-¿Pero por qué has venido hoy?

-Es cierto. ¡Deberías haberte quedado en casa a descansar!

-¡Queréis parar ya de una vez! No soy una muñeca de porcelana que se pueda romper en cualquier momento. ¡Como tengo que decíroslo! -Gritó exasperado Hanamichi.

-Pero esos… -intentó decir Okus a pesar de la señal de Kaede para que no hablara más.

-¡Esos nada! No necesito que me ayudéis. Soy mayorcito…

-P…

-¡Callaos! No quiero oír una palabra más. ¿Está claro? Es cierto, ayer unos gilipollas cobardes me atacaron en la calle. ¿Pero desde cuando necesito que nadie me defienda?. ¿Es que dudáis que ellos recibieran lo que se merecían?. ¿Quien os da derecho a…?. ¡Dios! Siento mucho todo esto Sayuri. Ellos se irán de inmediato.

-Pero Hanam…

-¡De inmediato he dicho!. ¡Y Kaede suéltame de una puta vez! -Dijo dando un manotazo a Kaede.

La reacción del moreno fue rápida. Se giró y casi sin esfuerzo inmovilizó a Hanamichi retorciéndole los brazos.

-Hanamichi no estás en condiciones de pelear, así que no me provoques, me oyes -el tono de Kaede era frío como hacía tiempo que no lo oía. Un escalofrío les recorrió a todos la espalda-. Te has pasado de la raya y lo sabes.

-P… -Hanamichi intentó decir algo pero Kaede apretó más haciéndole daño.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño. Por favor -le suplicó. Hanamichi dejó de forcejear-. Ahora vete al agua. Refréscate. Cuando estés más calmado vuelve.

Kaede le soltó y muy alterado Hanamichi se marchó sin decir nada. La gente que, por estar cerca del chiringuito, había oído todo se apartó al ver venir el pelirrojo sacando fuego.

-¿Y a vosotros qué coño os pasa? -Les riñó Kaede enfadado-. Parece que no le conozcáis. Marchaos. Ya se siente bastante mal por haberos gritado. Mañana os llamará pidiendo perdón, pero por hoy dejadle en paz.

-No tienes derecho…

-Takamiya, calla. Kaede tiene razón -intervino Yohei-. Dile que no se angustie por nosotros. Sabrás como hacerle entender que solo queríamos ayudar.

-Iros. Y la próxima vez piensa antes de actuar, sé que te hirvió la sangre Yohei. ¡Joder a mí también!. Pero con esa actitud no le haces ningún bien tío.

-Lo sé.

-Bastante mal se siente por lo que pasó como para que crea que ha perdido ese don de mando sobre vosotros, o peor que ha perdido vuestro respeto.

-Sí, tienes razón Kaede, pero tampoco esperaba que viniera hoy, creí que le retendrías en casa. Ayer no estaba muy bien.

-Bueno, es fuerte, y ya le conoces…

-Sí es un testarudo.

-Y se había comprometido en trabajar para ayudar a Sayuri, por eso quiso venir, no porque se encuentre demasiado bien -murmuró Kaede viéndole cerca del agua y recordando el frustrado entrenamiento de la mañana.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, estaban acostumbrados a las conversaciones entre Yohei y Kaede. Desde que Hanamichi se había distanciado de ellos, Yohei se había hecho muy amigo de Kaede, quizá demasiado desde su punto de vista. No sabían nada de la relación entre su amigo pelirrojo y Kaede. Yohei solo les había dicho que habían resuelto diferencias y que volvían a vivir juntos, así Hanamichi podía alquilar la casa de su madre. El moreno pensó que debían ser ellos quienes hicieran pública su relación cuando lo creyeran necesario.

-Rukawa -dijo Takamiya-. Es cierto, tienes razón, pero queremos quedarnos. ¿Verdad chicos? Cuando salga del agua intentaremos arreglar las cosas con él.

-Está bien, iré a buscarle. Yohei, por favor vigila la pequeña, si Hanamichi cree por un momento que la he dejado sola me mata.

-Lo sé. Ve tranquilo. Nosotros os esperamos aquí.

Kaede se alejó en dirección al agua. En realidad el pelirrojo no se había metido en el agua, porque la sal le escocía las heridas. Pero en cuanto le vio venir se lanzó de cabeza al agua intentando huir.

-¡Ahh! -Chilló cuando el agua tocó las raspaduras de sus piernas-. ¡Joder!

-Idiota -suspiró Kaede. Ahora tendría que meterse en el agua para ir a por él.

No le costó demasiado alcanzarle. El pelirrojo no estaba como para nadar mucho. En dos minutos Kaede lo había cogido del pie y lo estiraba hacia él.

-¡Suéltame, Maldito zorro! -Gritó enfadado Hanamichi.

-No te canses, sabes que no estas en condiciones de nadar.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Nunca -dijo Kaede cuando ya lo tenía cogido de la cintura.

Hanamichi se detuvo y se giró para encarar-se a él.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a tratarme de ese modo delante de todos! -Le gritó.

-Si hubiera dejado que les pegaras no me lo hubieras perdonado. Y yo tampoco.

-No tenía intención de…

-Hanamichi por favor.

-Bueno está bien. Sí, les habría dado un par de sopapos, por…

-¿Por estar preocupados?

-¡Sí! No necesito que se preocupen por mí, no quiero que se preocupen por mí. ¡Estoy bien!

-Lo sé.

-Estoy enfadado contigo Kaede, no tenías derecho a hacerme pasar por un idiota delante…

-Hanamichi no empieces.

-¿Qué no empiece a qué?

-A decir estupideces.

-¿O qué?

-O me veré obligado a taparte la boca.

-¿A sí?. ¿Y como piensas hacerlo si se puede saber? -Dijo burlonamente mientras que rápidamente le cogía ambas muñecas fuertemente.

-Yo estaba pensando en besarte… -dijo Kaede sugerentemente consiguiendo que Hanamichi se sonrojara. La fuerza en sus muñecas disminuyó.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? -Dijo pasado un rato Hanamichi que había estado deseando que Kaede cumpliera su amenaza.

-¿Quieres que te bese, aquí, delante de todos?

-Qué más da, no me conocen.

-¿A no? Mira el chiringuito Hanamichi. Te están esperando.

Hanamichi miró hacia la arena y palideció un poco.

-¿No saben nada de nosotros, verdad?

-No -dijo un poco avergonzado.

-¿De verdad quieres que se enteren así?

-No -dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kaede en señal de derrota-. ¿Me he comportado como un idiota verdad?

-Sí. Pero tienes suerte que ellos te quieren mogollón y te lo van a perdonar.

-Eres malo conmigo -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Malo sería si te hubiera besado. Y no me tientes, porque ganas no me faltan. Al fin y al cabo quien pierde algo con ello eres tú y no yo. Ellos no te perdonarían tan fácilmente que les hayas ocultado lo nuestro si se enteraran así.

Hanamichi lo cogió del brazo y con un poco más de violencia de la necesaria, sumergió a Kaede hacia el fondo, dónde lejos de las miradas indiscretas le besó.

El beso duró poco, pues no tardaron nada en perder el aire de sus bocas y que se les llenara de agua. Agua con sal que en el labio partido de Hanamichi escocía horrores.

-¡Cof, cof!

-¡Ahhh! -Salieron los dos en busca de aire.

-¡Hanamichi! -Gritó Kaede cuando volvía a tener aire en los pulmones.

Pero Hanamichi no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en su labio, intentando auto convencerse de que no escocía tanto. Obviamente sin resultado alguno.

Kaede le miró y le dijo.

-Te está bien empleado Idiota -y se dio la vuelta enojado por el chapuzón.

Hanamichi se apresuró a no dejarle ir abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrándole en el oído.

-No te enfades, Kae, necesitaba ese beso.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa me lo voy a cobrar.

-Eso espero -dijo sensualmente Hanamichi reduciendo a cero el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

-Hana, ahora no, tu gundam está mirando -dijo alarmado Kaede, que estaba seguro que su rostro ya estaba rojo.

-Nuestra Gundam -dijo separándose Hanamichi-. Ven vamos a aclararles como están las cosas. No estoy hecho para contenerme. Mira a nuestro alrededor, está lleno de parejas jugando, besándose, poniéndose crema, durmiendo uno encima del otro y nosotros no podemos hacer nada de esto. No es justo.

-No, no lo es. Pero es lo que hay Hanamichi, yo te avisé que…

-Déjate de tonterías Kaede, se acabó lo de esconderse. Vamos -dijo tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia la arena.

La noticia fue dada así sin más. Hanamichi llegó y tras pedirles perdón por la escenita anterior, se puso serio y les expuso cómo estaban las cosas.

Todos en el chiringuito quedaron callados, incluso un par de clientes que, al haberse calmado los ánimos, se habían atrevido a acercarse a por refrescos.

-Siento mucho no habéroslo contado antes. Ha ido todo muy deprisa, pero no es excusa, lo sé. Espero que no os enfadéis.

-¿Antes del verano…? -Inquirió Noma muy serio.

-No. No había nada entre nosotros -intervino Kaede.

-Eso no tendría que importaros -les retrajo Hanamichi.

-¡Claro que sí, porque si hubierais estado juntos desde entonces querría decir que nos habías estado mintiendo durante mucho tiempo Hanamichi.

-Nunca os he mentido chicos. Es solo que no es algo fácil de explicar y…

-Hanamichi, no tienes que darnos explicaciones. Solo queremos saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres feliz con él?

-Sí -dijo Hanamichi mirando a Kaede y sonriéndole.

-Entonces todo solucionado.

-¿Ya?. ¿Así de fácil? -Dijo sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Es que en realidad ya nos lo esperábamos -dijo Okus con voz de resignación.

-Claro después de tantos rechazos, algo iba mal -comentó Noma.

-Y había mucha pasión entre tú y Rukawa -dijo con tono pícaro Takamiya-. Desde que lo conocemos que todo ha sido, que si Rukawa por aquí, que si el zorro por allá, que si el kitune me ha dicho, que si el muy engreído me ha hecho… había algo en todo aquello -dijo Takamiya haciendo pose de inteligente.

Hanamichi estalló en carcajadas y el resto de ellos de sumaron felices de haber solucionado las cosas.

* * *

Antes de las cinco Hanamichi y Kaede llegaron a casa. Mientras Hanamichi subía a bañar a la pequeña que estaba empapada de sudor, Kaede se tumbó en el sofá a descansar.

Entonces vio la luz roja en el contestador que indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

Era de Kaho.

BIP.

"Chicos, sé que aviso con poco tiempo. ¿Pero qué tal os va si vengo a cenar mañana?. ¡ui! no a estas horas ya es hoy. ¡sshhh!. ¡Para!. Eso el domingo, a cenar. Quiero presentaros a alguien. ¡Shht!. ¡Estate quieto! Llamadme, jijijiji. ¡Adiós!".

BIIP.

Kaede corrió escaleras arriba para contarle a Hanamichi y luego volvió a bajar para llamar a Kaho inmediatamente.

* * *

**Grissina**_: ¡FELICIDADES HANAMICHI!_

_Bueno espero que os guste este regalito de cumpleaños. jeje._


	27. Pasado I

**PASADO (I)**

A eso de las ocho Kaede había acabado de preparar la cena y Hanamichi estaba colocando a Aya en su silla para darle su papilla antes de comer ellos. En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

Hanamichi les abrió y les condujo hasta el comedor. Kaede estaba cerrando el horno.

-Esto casi está.

-¡Huele que alimenta! -Dijo Kaho-. Chicos, quiero presentaros a mi prometido.

-¿Prometido? -Dijeron los dos a la vez. ¿Hacía tan solo un par de días Kaho estaba totalmente desecha por un amor imposible y ahora ya estaba prometida?

-Toya, estos son Kaede Rukawa…

-Mucho gusto -dijo Toya estrechándole la mano al joven que le miraba receloso.

-…y Hanamichi Sakuragi.

-Encantado.

-Oye, no te ofendas -le dijo Hanamichi a Toya y luego se giró hacia Kaho-. Pero… ¿Se puede saber desde cuando estás prometida?

-Desde hace unos cinco minutos aproximadamente -dijo la chica riendo.

-¿No es un poco pronto? -Dijo Kaede acercándose a la mesa.

-¡Mira quien habla! -Le soltó Hanamichi.

-¿Perdón? -Dijo Kaede.

-No hace ni tres días tú mismo me dijiste que…

-Chicos por favor, no empecéis -dijo Kaho resignadamente.

-Kaho tiene razón Torpe no discutamos ahora -lo último que quería era que hablara de esas cosas con gente delante. Parecía que a Hanamichi todavía no le había quedado claro que no le gustaban las escenitas, ni los numeritos en público.

Mientras Kaede preguntaba si querían algo para beber y se encargaba de servirles, Hanamichi empezó a darle la cena a su hermana. La conversación se distendió. Y en ese momento Aya aprovechó un descuido de Hanamichi para volcar el plato de papilla que tenía delante con la mala fortuna de ensuciar la camiseta preferida de su hermano.

-Ayaaa… -dijo sin querer gritarle a la pequeña. Sin decir nada Kaede recogió del suelo el plato, mientras Hanamichi intentaba sacarse la camiseta sin ensuciarse más. En vista que le costaba Kaede dejó el plato en la mesa y ayudó a Hanamichi. Pero en cuanto hubo levantado la camiseta supo que no había sido una buena idea.

-¡.¿Santo cielo Hanamichi que te ha pasado?.!. -Exclamó Kaho.

-¡Oh no! ya no me acordaba -dijo acabando de sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no te acordabas? -Dijo asustado Toya.

Hanamichi y Kaede intercambiaron una mirada, que a Kaho y a Toya les pareció de lo más sospechosa. Así que sin darle tiempo a Kaede de poder evitarlo Toya le levantó la camiseta para comprobar si él también iba lleno de golpes.

La reacción de Hanamichi fue muy rápida. De un empujón separó a Toya.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace? -Dijo poniéndose entre el hombre y Kaede-. ¿Kae estas bien?

-Hanamichi tranquilo, Toya no quería hacerle nada, solo comprobaba que…

-¿Que no nos habíamos pegado verdad? -Dijo muy fríamente Hanamichi, todavía entre Kaede y Toya.

-De ser así no nos habrías dicho la verdad Hanamichi, compréndelo -insistió la chica.

La situación era de lo más tensa e incomoda. Lo que tenía que ser una velada de celebración podía que ni empezara.

-Hana -susurró Kaede detrás de él- basta. No quiero que nos peleemos con Kaho. Sabes que es como una hermana mayor para mí, por favor.

Esas palabras calmaron los ánimos de todos los presentes. Kaho sintió una punzada en el corazón y embriagada por la emoción dejó escapar una lágrima que fue secada por Toya. Por su lado Hanamichi que ya conocía de antemano el gran aprecio de Kaede por Kaho no le sorprendió la comparación, lo que le calmó fue el uso del plural. Kaede le había dicho "no quiero que NOS enfademos con ella" y no "no quiero que TE enfades con ella". Llegado el caso Kaede habría estado a su lado, por muy grande que fuera el vínculo entre él y Kaho, Kaede se habría puesto de su lado, incluso si no tenía razón.

Hanamichi se giró y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Voy a cambiarme -dijo y subió al piso de arriba llevándose a la pequeña con él.

Cuando bajó, sin la pequeña, pues la había puesto a dormir, Kaede ya les había contado la pelea del día anterior de Hanamichi.

Kaho y Toya pidieron disculpas, que fueron rápidamente aceptadas y se sentaron los cuatro a cenar.

Ya en la mesa Kaede, pero sobretodo Hanamichi, les obligaron a relatarles su historia. Las explicaciones fueron dadas entre Kaho y Toya, quien pasados quince minutos se encontraba como si les conociera de toda la vida, desde que se conocieron hasta hacía cinco minutos cuando en la puerta él le había pedido para casarse con ella.

-¿No habría sido más romántico que la llevaras a un buen restaurante o a algún lugar así como especial, que no en frente de nuestra casa? -Dijo Hanamichi antes de apurar la copa de vino.

-Ah, pero es que este es un lugar muy especial -dijo él.

-Bueno para nosotros, pero para…

-No -dijo Kaho-. Para Toya es un lugar muy especial, en esta casa su abuelo le declaró amor eterno a su gran amor.

-Entonces… -empezó a decir Hanamichi, pero Kaede le cortó.

-¿Esta casa era de tu abuelo? -Preguntó en su habitual tono frío, calculadoramente.

-Sí.

Inmediatamente Hanamichi y Kaede se miraron con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Oh, pero tenéis que oír la historia de su abuelo, es de lo más romántica -dijo Kaho-. Su abuelo, quien por cierto se llamab…

-Toya -le cortó Kaede.

-¿Cómo…?

-Porque Kae también se llama igual que su abuelo -dijo con una sonrisa triunfal Hanamichi.

-Sí, en realidad es algo que pasa mucho -comentó Kaho-. Anda Toya cuéntales la historia de tu abuelo.

Hanamichi y Kaede no dijeron nada, pero no entendían porqué ninguno de los dos había reaccionado a lo del nombre de Kaede. Quizá no sabían que Kaede Rukawa abuelo se llamaba así, o quizá el baúl no tenía nada que ver con el abuelo de Toya, pues podría haber llegado a la casa años más tarde. Pero lo del nombre era mucha coincidencia entonces…

Esperaron a saber la historia antes de decir nada.

-La familia Tanaka siempre había estado de las familias más ricas de Kanagawa. Y cuando mi abuelo nació le prometieron en matrimonio con la hija de otra gran familia de Tokio, la familia Shisuru. Megumi, mi abuela, y Toya, mi abuelo, crecieron casi como hermanos o primos, eran muy amigos. No se amaban como amantes, pero sí que se querían mucho y por el bien de la familia estaban muy dispuestos a casarse, en realidad lo tenían muy asumido y ninguno de ellos intentó nunca buscar a nadie más.

Mi abuelo había pedido a su padre que le construyera esta casa a las afueras, bueno esto en esa época era las afueras, para tener un lugar de paz para venir con la abuela. Pero en ese tiempo todo tardaba mucho más que ahora en hacerse. El abuelo pasó mucho tiempo aquí supervisando las obras, pues su padre tenía trabajo en la ciudad, y al fin y al cabo la casa iba a ser para él.

Pero un año antes del día que debían casarse, cuando la casa ya estaba casi acabada, mi abuelo conoció a alguien. Se enamoró perdidamente de la hija de un humilde granjero. Empezó a pasar muchas horas aquí y al final la abuela descubrió su romance con esa chica de clase baja. Mi abuela era una mujer muy buena, pero muy orgullosa. La tarde que lo descubrió le dijo al abuelo que no quería obligarlo a nada. Le confesó que ella le amaba y quería casarse con él, que podría llegar a entender que no se presentara a la boda, pero aunque que esa posibilidad existiera ella le estaría esperando en el altar el día y a la hora convenidos el año de su nacimiento. "Si me amas" le dijo "si me has amado nunca, vendrás". Mi abuelo, que era una persona de palabra no podía dejarla plantada en el altar, le había prometido hacerla su esposa.

Así tres meses más tarde el amor de su vida y él se despidieron en esta misma puerta. Ella que vivía al lado de uno de los mejores carpinteros del mundo, hizo para ambos dos baúles. Se los regaló esa noche, con una bella nota que decía algo asó como…

-_"Alguien me dijo una vez que por muy crudo que sea un invierno, por mucho hielo que haya, y aunque parezca que nunca tenga que acabar, al final todo pasa. Inevitablemente, un día llega la primavera, y el hielo siempre acaba fundiéndose. Toya, tú fuiste mi primavera. Para siempre tuyo." _Firmado _"K.R." _-Recito de memoria Kaede.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Dijo muy sorprendido Toya.

-K.R. son las iniciales de Kaede Rukawa.

-Estás diciendo que… -Kaho no se lo podía creer. Kaede y Toya se miraban intensamente.

-Espera un momento, realmente estas diciendo que mi abuelo era…

-Sí, nuestros abuelos…

-Pero él nunca dijo que…, le pregunté miles de veces por qué no se había quedado con el amor de su vida y su respuesta era siempre la misma. "Porque el nuestro era un amor imposible. Y tu abuela me amaba y yo la quería mucho y le había prometido casarme con ella. No podía casarme con mi amor, pero le pude prometer que le querría siempre, aquí mismo Toya en el umbral de esta puerta le di mi último beso de amor. En el baúl que me regaló y en la historia que te he contado hay el secreto más valioso de mi vida." "¿Qué secreto abuelo?" Le preguntaba yo cada vez y el siempre decía, "eso solo lo sabrá el que un día reúna de nuevo los dos baúles, cuando las dos partes de la misma historia estén de nuevo juntas Toya."

-Pues el aprendiz de carpintero era mi abuelo.

Se formó un denso silencio en el comedor, Toya apuró su copa de vino, con la que no había parado de jugar desde que Kaede insinuara la relación entre sus abuelos.

-Tengo los dos baúles -dijo al fin Kaede consiguiendo que Toya alzara la vista de nuevo.

-¿Los has…?

Kaede negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he intentado, pero no hay cerraduras, y todavía no se cómo…

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas cómo abrirlos?. ¡Pero si es parte de la historia de…!

-Bueno quizá es porque solo sé la mitad de la historia -dijo un poco a la defensiva Kaede.

-Una vez reunidos los baúles abrirlos es de lo más fácil. Es una cuestión de magnetismo -dijo sencillamente Toya.

Kaho y Hanamichi habían quedado excluidos de la conversación. Pero no les importaba, pues las personas más importantes de sus vidas estaban reencontrando una parte de su pasado, juntos.

-Porqué no les echáis un vistazo quizá podáis abrirlos -sugirió Kaho.

-Vayamos a buscarlos, están arriba -propuso Hanamichi que se moría de ganas de saber qué contenían los baúles.

Los cuatro se levantaron y con Kaede a la cabeza subieron a la habitación a por los baúles.

-Este es el de tu abuelo -dijo Kaede señalando el baúl de la debajo la ventana-. Este es el de mi abuelo -dijo tocando el de los pies de la cama.

-¿Como lo encontraste? -Preguntó Toya, arrodillándose al lado del precioso cofre de madera examinándolo con cuidado.

-Estaba en el desván -Dijo Kaede sorprendido.

-No puede ser, esta casa no tiene desván

-Sí, sí tiene -dijeron Hanamichi y Kaede a la vez.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Toya poniéndose de pie.

-¡Shhh! -Hizo Hanamichi preocupado por si despertaban a la pequeña que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

-Hanamichi tiene razón, cojamos los baúles y bajemos a bajo -dijo Kaho colocándose para coger el baúl de Toya, e indicándole con la cabeza que él lo cogiera por el otro lado.

Hanamichi también se colocó para coger entre los dos el baúl de Kaede, pero éste antes de alzar la pieza de madera, cogió la caja de papeles que encontraron con el baúl, puso en ella su carpeta negra con las letras de su abuelo y la verde con el testamento, la colocó encima el cofre y entonces sí que se agachó para ayudar a Hanamichi a levantarlo.

Una vez a bajo Toya le preguntó de nuevo:

-¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

Las caras de Hanamichi y Kaede eran un cuadro. Kaho para evitar otra discusión intervino rápidamente.

-Toya si dicen que lo han encontrado en el desván será que…

-No, en esta casa no hay desván.

-¿Como estás tan seguro?- dijo Kaede.

-Porque… -Toya se pasó una mano por la cara, antes de sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la cocina-. Esta casa fue fuente de muchas discusiones entre mis abuelos. Mi abuelo nunca quiso venderla pues era donde tenía todos los recuerdos de… bien de tu abuelo,… dios esto es tan extraño que… -dijo antes de bufar-. Mi abuela que lo sabía, pues claro no le gustaba para nada esta casa y casi nunca venía. Pero recuerdo una vez que por mi aniversario pedí que hiciéramos la fiesta aquí, a mi me encantaba esta casa, y… bueno mi abuela tuvo que venir. Pero cuando al entrar un momento en la habitación de matrimonio vio el baúl a los pies de la cama… Yo la acompañaba, pobre ya estaba mayor, tenía una enfermedad, no sé muy bien que le ocurría pero estaba débil. Le costaba subir escaleras, pero era muy terca y quiso subir igual a dejar la chaqueta aquí, así que yo la acompañé. Cuando lo vio preguntó "¿Qué hace esto aquí?". Y yo le dije que era del abuelo, que siempre había estado allí. Ella me mandó a buscar al abuelo. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión y luego ella se marchó. Recuerdo muy poco de ese día, yo solo tenía como cinco años o así. No volví a ver ese baúl.

Años más tarde un día le pregunté al abuelo dónde había ido a parar el baúl. Eso fue cuando yo ya tenía quince años, mi abuela hacía años que había muerto y mi padre estaba a punto de coger las riendas de la empresa familiar, tenía muy poco tiempo para mí, así que yo pasaba muchas horas aquí con el abuelo. Teníamos una relación muy especial, esa fue la primera vez que me confesó lo de su amor, con bien, con tu abuelo. Aunque claro yo en ese momento pensé que hablaba de una mujer.

Me dijo que la abuela nunca más, desde la tarde que le dijo que el día de la boda le estaría esperando en el altar, no le había hablado de lo ocurrido. Solo justo después de la boda le pidió no vivir en esa casa y que se deshiciera de esos recuerdos. Pero el abuelo no pudo deshacerse del baúl. Claro el día que la abuela lo vio supo que le había mentido todos esos años y se enfadó. Le preguntó si había vuelto a ver a esa persona. No estoy seguro que la abuela supiera que era un hombre, vete tú a saber. Y el abuelo le confesó que sí.

-¿Se habían visto de nuevo?- dijo Kaede.

-Sí diez años después que mi abuelo se casara con la abuela, ella tuvo que ir a un viaje por cosas de la familia a Europa. La familia Shisuru había estado mezclada con política de toda la vida y no sé qué había ocurrido con el consulado Japonés en París que fue casi toda la familia. No sé, el caso es que el abuelo que tenía que dirigir la empresa no pudo ir. Así que pasó un mes solo. Lo pasó aquí. Una tardé, tu abuelo, llamó a la puerta. Venía a contarle que finalmente él también se iba a casar, pero…, bueno antes de casarse con tu abuela supongo…

-Sí- susurró Kaede muy atento a lo que Toya contaba.

-Antes de eso tu abuelo quiso hacer una especie de ceremonia. Una noche, la del día del solsticio de primavera, vestidos con unos kimonos tradicionales que el abuelo hizo hacer especialmente para ese día, se fueron solos al templo de tres calles más arriba y hicieron como una especie de votos. No se muy bien qué ocurrió, lo que sé es lo que con años de largas conversaciones pude sonsacarle al abuelo, pero no le gustaba hablar de ello, se ponía triste. La verdad es que después de hablar de tu abuelo siempre cantaba una canción. ¿Como hacía…? -dijo intentando recordar esa tonada.

-¿Recuerdas la letra? -preguntó Kaede.

-Sí, decía algo así como… _so in love with you am I_, creo que decía el estribillo.

-Ya se cual es -dijo Kaede.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? -Dijo desconcertado Toya.

-La compuso mi abuela. Ella era una concertista de guitarra, estaba en Tokio de gira cuando el abuelo la conoció en un concierto en el parque, se enamoró de su música, o eso me dijo mi madre. El caso es que al final se casaron y el abuelo escribió para ella muchas letras que ella usaba para sus melodías. Una tarde, cuando yo era todavía un niño, encontré a mi madre tocando esas canciones delante del baúl. Como los abuelos ya habían muerto me contó la historia del amor de juventud del abuelo, del otro baúl perdido y me dijo que antes de morir el abuelo le había confesado que muchas de las letras no hablaban de la abuela sino de ese amor de juventud. Un amor, un secreto, dijo.

-¿Y tú la sabes esa canción? -Dijo Toya esperanzado. Desde que su abuelo murió que no había podido recordarla.

-Sí. La abuela se la enseñó a tocar a mamá y ella a mí. A mamá le gustaba mucho esta canción, fue la primera que el abuelo escribió. La abuela tocaba esa melodía en el parque cuando se conocieron y él compuso esa letra para…

-Para mi abuelo.

-Mamá me dijo que sí, que la compuso para otra persona que no era la abuela, pero que el abuelo le había confesado que con el pasar de los años había aprendido a amar a la abuela de tal modo que esa canción también hablaba de lo que sentía por ella.

-Realmente tu abuelo era un romántico -suspiró Kaho-. ¿Por qué no nos la cantas Kaede?

-¿Ahora?

-Esperad un minuto -intervino Hanamichi- yo también quiero oírla -le dijo a Kaede, pero luego se giró hacia el otro moreno- pero todavía no nos has dicho porqué no nos crees cuando decimos que lo encontramos en el desván.

-Es cierto -dijo Toya-. Bueno la verdad es que la abuela vino solo una vez más a la casa, que yo recuerde. Tras saber que el abuelo había vuelto a ver a su gran amor después de casarse con ella y que no había sido capaz de deshacerse de ese baúl de recuerdos, la abuela, al igual que papá no volvieron a confiar más en él. Papá empezó a intentar hacerse con el mando de la empresa, aunque el abuelo no se lo permitió hasta que se jubiló y la abuela le pidió al abuelo que no volviera a esta casa y que se deshiciera de ese trasto como ella lo llamaba como le había prometido hacer años atrás. Todos pensamos que lo había hecho, menos la abuela, que sospechaba que el baúl seguía en la casa en algún lado. Una tarde, meses después de mi quinto aniversario me hizo acompañarla hasta aquí para comprobar si el abuelo había cumplido su palabra. Recorrimos esta casa de arriba a bajo y no había nada. Todo lo que el abuelo guardaba celosamente en su habitación ya no estaba. A media inspección el abuelo se presentó y fui testigo de otra discusión. No viene al caso recordar todo lo que presencié pero el abuelo dejó muy claro que se había separado del baúl para siempre, que ahora ya no era suyo, dijo que lo había dejado dónde el destino lo llevara hasta otras manos, lejos de él y lejos de la abuela, "porque", dijo, "sé que te hace daño Megumi". Ella estaba llorando cuando el abuelo la abrazó y le pidió perdón. La abuela no volvió nunca a esta casa y el abuelo tampoco hasta que ella hubo muerto, entonces dejó la dirección de la empresa a mi padre, dejó el piso de la ciudad y se instaló aquí. Y yo viví con él hasta que murió. No es posible que el baúl estuviera en…

-¿Tu abuelo prometió haberlo dejado atrás por fin y haberlo dejado dónde el destino lo hiciera llegara a otras manos, cierto? -Dijo Kaede.

-Sí pero…

-Pues eso es lo que hizo. El desván estaba tapiado, yo lo descubrí por accidente.

-¿Cómo?

-Igual que tu abuelo, yo intentaba deshacerme de todo aquello que pudiera recordarme a… Hanamichi le puso un mano en la pierna y Kaede entrelazó sus dedos en sus grandes manos-. Estaba subido a la escalera intentando poner unas cajas con sus cosas en la parte de arriba del armario cuando me desequilibré. Me agarré a lo primero que encontré, la lámpara, y en vez de romperse el yeso del techo se resquebrajó y una trampilla se abrió.

-El abuelo mintió…

-No -dijo Hanamichi-. Tu abuelo renunció a todo lo que materialmente le podía recordar al abuelo de Kaede, pero no mintió. Tu abuela le pidió que dejase de vivir en el pasado, que compartiera lo que les quedaba de vida con ella y es lo que hizo. Dejó de lado los recuerdos más valiosos, para estar con tu abuela, porqué también la amaba.

-Pero…

-Además, no creo que el día que le pidió perdón a tu abuela, lo hiciera por haberle mentido, sino por no haberse dado cuenta que con ello le estaba haciendo daño. Tu abuelo amaba al abuelo de Kaede, pero también amaba a tu abuela. No le recrimines nada Toya, hizo lo que creía que debía hacer para no traicionar a ninguno de los dos amores de su vida.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en la cocina comedor, Kaho se acercó a Toya y le abrazó por detrás y él le susurró:

-¿Kaho, estas segura que este chico solo tiene dieciocho años? -Dijo Toya.

Kaho estalló en una risa franca y alegre que enseguida contagió a Toya. Y seguramente Hanamichi también hubiera reído por ese comentario si no hubiera tenido los labios ocupados con la boca de Kaede.

-Te quiero -le susurró el moreno al oído cuando consideró que ya habían dado un espectáculo suficiente-. Voy a por la guitarra, mientras... ¿Por qué no subís los baúles a la mesa? -Dijo Kaede levantándose y escabulléndose escaleras arriba.

Subió corriendo y una vez arriba se quedó un momento en el a la pared intentando normalizar la respiración. Entonces oyó un ruido en la habitación. Entró y se encontró a la pequeña despierta dando tumbos en la cuna. No lloraba, pero en cuanto le vio empezó a gemir.

-Ga, ga, ga -hacía la pequeña mientras movía manos y pies estirada panza-arriba.

-Hola -dijo muy suavemente Kaede asomándose a la cuna-. Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, lo sabías -le susurró mientras le acariciaba la carita-. No me extraña que Hana te ame tanto.

-Ga, ga, ga… -continuó la niña entre risas.

-¿Quieres que te coja en brazos verdad? Haremos una cosa, yo te cojo hasta que te duermas de nuevo, si quieres te canto una canción, pero luego tú te duermes para el resto de la noche -le dijo levantándola. Aún con un poco de miedo. Para sentirse más seguro se sentó en la butaca que habían instalado en esa habitación. Entonces mientras la mecía suavemente empezó a cantar.

_Strange dear, but true dear,  
When I'm close to you, dear,  
The stars fill the sky,  
So in love with you am I._

_Even without you,  
My arms fold about you,  
You know, darling why,  
So in love with you am I._

_In love with the night mysterious,  
The night when you first were there.  
In love with my joy delirious,  
The thought that you might care._

_So taunt me, and hurt me,  
Decieve me, desert me,  
I'm yours till I die,  
So in love with you am I._

Para cuando terminó la canción, la pequeña dormía otra vez plácidamente. No dejó de mecerla, para que no despertara. Siguió con la niña en brazos un rato y luego con un sonoro suspiro, la dejó de nuevo en la cuna. Era una cosa tan pequeña. ¿Cómo puede ser, se preguntaba el moreno mirando a Aya dormir, que una persona que solo hace que dormir comer y cagar, que ni siquiera hablaba, le hubiera robado el corazón de ese modo?

-Por qué en el fondo eres la persona más dulce del planeta Kaede -le dijo una voz en su oído.

Se giró sobresaltado, no había notado que no estaba solo.

-¿Algún día me cantarás canciones como esta a mí también?- le dijo rodeándole la cintura evitando que escapara a su pregunta.

-¿Algún día te casarás conmigo a la luz de la luna? -Replicó sin contestar.

-Quizá.

Kaede no se lo pensó dos veces y le besó. Amaba esos labios, esos brazos achuchándole, esas manos recorriéndole, ese cuerpo fuerte estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

-Cuanto hace que me espiabas -le preguntó Kaede al salir de la habitación de la pequeña.

-En realidad acababa de llegar.

-Pero…

-¿No recordabas que el interfono estaba encendido verdad? -dijo sonriendo Hanamichi.

El leve sonrojo de Kaede fue toda respuesta. Al verlo, Hanamichi se acercó de nuevo a Kaede y le susurró:

-Te quiero.

-Yo también -Hanamichi le besó de nuevo y Kaede lo habría empujado hasta la cama en ese mismo momento si no hubiera recordado que abajo les esperaban para abrir los baúles-. Me debes una Torpe -dijo Kaede alejándose del pelirrojo para coger la guitarra.

-Lo sé. Bajemos, cuanto antes abramos los baúles, antes podré pagar mi deuda -le dijo el pelirrojo agarrándolo por detrás, pegándose a su espalda y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Hanamichi, estate quieto.

-Es culpa tuya zorro, si no me hubieras…

-Luego -dijo seriamente Kaede agarrando a Hanamichi por sus partes nobles.

Hanamichi no respondió. Pero cuando Kaede lo soltó estaba rojo como un perdigón y no le siguió escaleras abajo.

-¿Dónde está Hanamichi? Subió a buscarte -le preguntó Kaho al verle entrar solo en la cocina.

-Ha ido al baño -dijo Kaede sin inmutarse, sabiendo que Hanamichi tenía un problema entre piernas que resolver. Mientras, Kaede volvió a cantar la canción, pero esta vez con acompañamiento de guitarra.

Cuando ya había terminado de tocar un par de melodías más, a petición del público, apareció Hanamichi. Que se quedó en el umbral de la puerta escuchando su canción embelesado, era la primera vez que la oía con música…

…_Entre tanto los dos  
desayunamos miradas cada mañana.  
Mientras tanto los dos  
somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana.  
Siendo el chico de al lado  
Siendo el chico de al lado_

_Eres el chico de al lado_

_Sólo el chico de al lado_

_De la habitación de al lado_

Acabó Kaede.

-Son realmente hermosas -Dijo Kaho.

-Sí, tu abuelo era buen letrista y tu abuela buena compositora Kitsune.

-Creo que el abuelo tenía una buena inspiración -dijo Kaede dejando la guitarra en la mesa e instintivamente acercándose a Hanamichi.

Mientras Kaho, que había estado haciendo té, empezó a servir las tazas y Toya se puso a su lado para ayudarla. Aprovechando que Kaho y Toya estaban detrás del mármol en la cocina, Kaede se sentó en el regazo de Hanamichi que se había sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¿Todo bien? -Le susurró divertido.

-Me las pagarás Kitsune -le murmuró entre dientes.

Kaede intentó aguantarse la risa ante la frustración del pelirrojo. Mientras Toya se les había acercado y les alargaba sus tazas.

-¿Por cierto por qué no los habéis subido a la mesa? -Preguntó sin moverse del regazo de Hanamichi. ¡Dios! Sabía que la presencia de Toya y Kaho era lo único que frenaba al pelirrojo de cogerle por la cintura y tumbarlo en la mesa para hacérselo pasar placenteramente mal. Saberlo era excitante. No pudo evitar evocar una sonrisa.

-Porque eso nos dificultaría la tarea de abrirlos -Dijo Toya bebiendo un poco de té. Todos quedaron callados con la taza de té en los labios. Toya observó a los dos jóvenes-. Deja de torturar a Hanamichi Kaede y ayúdame -dijo el hombre resueltamente, dejando la taza en la mesa y arrodillándose al lado de su baúl.

Kaede no dijo nada, obedientemente se arrodilló a su lado.

-Vamos a ver qué más escondían nuestros abuelos…

-Para empezar tenemos que colocarlos al revés el mío a la derecha y el tuyo a al izquierda- así lo hicieron-. ¿Lo has notado Kaede?

-Sí, es increíble. ¿Cómo…?

-Magnetismo, ya te lo dije. Ahora apartemos la mesa un poco. Bien así va bien. No estoy muy seguro pero creo que ahora deberíamos ponerlo boca abajo.

-¡Toya!. ¡Es como el joyero que me regalaste!

-Exacto. Eso creo.

-¿Perdón, alguien podría decirme de que va esto? -Dijo Hanamichi que no entendía porqué para abrirlos debían ponerlos del revés ni qué era lo que Kaede había notado al poner los baúles de lado.

-Se trata de un cierre magnético.

-¿Un qué?

-Los baúles tienen en algún lugar, por dentro, una serie de imanes. En realidad ellos son a la vez la llave y el candado. Impiden que la caja se abra, pero colocando el baúl de cierto modo haces que se muevan de lugar y puedes abrirlos-. Explicó Kaho.

Mientras en el suelo Kaede y Toya hacían rodar los baúles con mucho cuidado.

-Llevan un imán, que sirve para unirlos, eso es lo que ha notado Kaede -aclaró Toya.

-¿Y ahora? -Dijo Kaede cuando los tuvieron del revés.

-No lo sé, tendremos que ir probando -dijo Toya.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de los imanes?

-Lo imaginé. La empresa familiar se ha dedicado siempre a explotar las minas de magnesita, hacemos imanes, los más potentes del mercado son los Tanaka. Poco después de casarse los abuelos se fundó la Tanaka Shisuru y se patentaron este tipo de sistemas de cierres magnéticos -fue explicando Toya mientras lentamente volvían los baúles a su posición original.

-¿Y los Tanaka Cardiaco…? -Dijo Hanamichi dijo en un susurro.

-Exacto, hacemos también piezas para los marcapasos. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Papá, mamá, Ansai…

Kaho abrazó a Hanamichi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Toya este chico salvó la vida del tío Ansai, la última vez que tuvo un ataque hará unos tres años, verdad Hanamichi.

-Así que tu familia es la dueña de todas las filiales Tanaka del país. Los emperadores de la magnesita- comentó Kaede desviando la atención.

-Más o menos, sí -dijo Toya-. A ver si podemos subir la tapa.

Pero nada se movió.

-Volvamos a girarlo.

Una vez de nuevo el baúl del revés, intentaron darle la vuelta entera, hacerlo girar, sacudirlo, pero nada ocurrió.

-No sé. Quizá no… -intentó decir Kaho.

-No, estoy seguro que el secreto está en los imanes -dijo Toya

-Girad-los de nuevo -dijo de repente Hanamichi arrodillándose a su lado en el suelo-. Quizá no estéis buscando lo que deberíais.

-Qué quieres decir…

-Kitsune busca el elefante ese que tanto te gusta.

-Está en la cara oculta por el otro baúl -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Quizá tengáis que presionar alguna de las figuras, o sacarla… -dijo Kaho.

Pasaron mucho rato dando vueltas a los baúles, toqueteándolos arriba y abajo, pero no consiguieron nada.

Hacía ya más de tres horas que Kaho y Toya habían llegado para cenar. Era tarde y no estaban consiguiendo nada. Kaede ya empezaba a perder la esperanza.

-Intentemos-lo una vez más. Girado así del revés. A ver tiene que haber algo que se mueva, se oye el clic de los imanes, pero la pieza debe volver a su lugar al voltear-lo de nuevo. Busquemos en el bajo, quizá… ¡Kae, Kae, mira esto! -Exclamó desde el suelo, en realidad los otros tres hacía ya mucho que estaban sentándose en la mesa, el único que no se había dado por vencido había sido el pelirrojo.

Kaede se lanzó al suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hanamichi había presionado por un lateral consiguiendo que un trozo del bajo del baúl de Toya saltara.

-Esto pesa mucho para ser solo madera -dijo Kaede sospesando el trozo de madera que Hanamichi había sacado de uno de los baúles.

-Kaede -dijo Kaho desde la nevera indicándole que le lanzara el trozo. Se enganchaba perfectamente al frigorífico, era un imán-. Y es muy potente -comentó la chica que le costó de desenganchar-lo del electrodoméstico.

-¡Ya se cómo funciona! -Exclamó Toya…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Grissina_:_**_ Por fin!_

_Que tal hasta ahora? Tranquilas/os lo que tanto habéis esperado llega para el proximo capitulo. _**XD**

_Esperaré ansiosa vuestros reviews **;P**_

_**PS:** Casi se me olvida otra vez (que cabeza la mía) La canción que Kae le canta a Aya es "So in Love" de Cole Porter (habeis visto la peli "De Lovely"?), y la otra es el final de "la chica de al lado" de Juan Perea, modificada, obviamente._


	28. Pasado II

**PASADO (II)**

-¡Ya se cómo funciona! -Exclamó Toya-. Es un modelo antiguo, se dejó de fabricar hace años porque no era precisamente de los más seguros y al final si se usaba mucho la cerradura acababa por poder abrirse sin el imán. En algún lugar hay una pieza que cuando este imán se acerque va a hundirse dejando abierto el baúl. Lo más difícil va a ser encontrar el punto o puntos dónde es necesario acercar el imán. Ya veréis haced silencio, el clic nos indicará que hemos dado con el lugar correcto.

Finalmente después de mucho rato hallaron el lugar, era un punto entre los dos bules, cuando pasabas el imán cerca se podía notar el efecto repelente de los polos iguales de ese imán con el de dentro de los cofres. Mientras uno de ellos mantenía el imán cerca para mantenerlo abierto los otros dos levantaron la parte superior de ambos baúles.

Kaede y Toya se quedaron sorprendidos, cada uno con lo que el baúl de su abuelo contenía.

El de Toya contenía un grueso sobre amarillo, cerrado, nada más. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo examinó detenidamente mientras los otros centraban su atención en el otro cofre lleno de cosas.

El de Kaede estaba lleno de cosas varias. Un marco de madera con hojas verdes alrededor de una vieja foto en blanco y negro, eran dos chicos de unos veinte años sonriendo abrazados en una playa desierta, a juzgar por las ropas era pleno invierno. Eran sus abuelos, no había duda, el chico de la derecha, vestido mas humildemente era Kaede Rukawa, aunque no se parecía mucho a su nieto, el otro, el de la izquierda, mas elegante, sí era clavado a Toya. Tras examinarla Kaede la pasó a los otros para que la vieran.

Había una flor seca.

Una caja de latón que contenía decenas de pequeños sobres amarillentos por la edad. Los fue abriendo uno a uno con las manos temblorosas, eran todo notas del abuelo Toya para el jefe del abuelo Rukawa el carpintero.

"_Necesito que su ayudante pase por mi habitación en el hostal lo antes posible, no estoy seguro de haber elegido bien la madera para mi cama y querría comprobar el muestrario una vez mas con él, repasarlo todo de arriba bajo de nuevo. Shisuru, T."_

"_Estoy muy contento de los servicios prestados por el joven Rukawa, querría que fuera recompensado por su increíble y sutil trabajo con el fin de semana libre. Shisuru, T."_

"_Uno de los cajones de la cómoda no funciona, no hace bien el juego de entrar y salir. ¿Podría mandar a su aprendiz a ver que puede hacer para remediarlo? Para mi es muy incomoda la situación de no poder entrarlo y sacarlo cuando me apetece. Shisuru, T."_

"_El cajón sigue atascándose, necesito urgentemente la inestimable ayuda del joven Rukawa, si no es mucha molestia que venga ahora. Será algo rápido. Shisuru, T."_

"_El mango de mi puerta se resiste a bajar, no puedo abrirla, podría Rukawa venir a ayudarme, le recompensaré por las molestias. Shisuru, T."_

"_Mi mango ha vuelto a jugarme una mala pasada, no puedo bajarlo, necesito de nuevo las manos hábiles de Rukawa, ese chico es el único que consigue hacerlo funcionar. Shisuru, T."_

"_Estimado Rukawa, para agradecer su infinita entrega en todo lo que le he pedido estos últimos meses, quisiera que aceptara este presente en mi nombre y el de mi familia. Estoy seguro que las nuevas herramientas serán de utilidad tanto para usted como para su maestro. No puedo esperar para comprobar que pueden llegara a hacer sus hábiles manos con ellas. Toya Shisuru."_

A medida que Kaede iba leyendo, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Para otro que no supiera nada de lo que había entre ellos no serían más que un montón de estúpidas palabras dichas por alguien un poco excéntrico. Pero esas notas eran claramente excusas del abuelo de Toya para meter al joven Rukawa en su casa, en su cama. Le mandaba llamar a través de su maestro y como no podía poner lo mucho que le deseaba se inventaba las más inverosímiles excusas. Cuando Kaho y Hanamichi las vieron no pudieron evitar empezar a cuchichear riendo por debajo la nariz y Toya también se puso rojo. Las connotaciones sexuales de algunas de esas notas era más que evidentes.

Había también en el cofre una pequeña bolsa de papel con una fecha escrita en ella junto a una pequeña nota, indudablemente era la letra de Toya, que decía: _"Perdóname"_. ¿Qué había mandado en esa bolsa para pedirle perdón? Y ¿Por qué le pedía perdón?

Había viejos programas de mano de distintas obras de teatro. En todas ellas había siempre dos firmas, una era la de Toya, la otra tenían que suponer que la de uno de los protagonistas. ¿Qué significaban? Quizá Toya le había llevado al teatro y a Kaede le gustaba tanto eso que cada vez había conseguido que el actor o actriz principal les atendiera al final de las representaciones. Quizá cada vez que no pudieron ir juntos Toya le consiguiera el autógrafo de esos actores. No lo podían saber.

En el fondo del baúl un pequeño libro, casi un folleto, que se veía muy usado, estaba forrado con papel marrón. Cuando lo abrió para ver qué era, Kaede no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Intentando que no se notara que el corazón se le había acelerado de golpe se lo puso disimuladamente en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué era eso? -Preguntó Hanamichi que había visto el disimulado gesto.

-Nada -Dijo un poco sobresaltado de oír a Hanamichi tan cerca de su espalda.

-Kaede… -Le reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Unas instrucciones, luego te lo enseño -Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Y tú Toya no vas abrir ese sobre? -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba disimuladamente las manos alrededor de la cintura de Kaede. El moreno estaba inquieto, nervioso, y si no se equivocaba estaba excitado, pudo notar como su vientre se estremecía con sus caricias. De haber sido ese un momento menos oportuno. De no haber sido los invitados Kaho y su prometido…

-No lo sé. Me da miedo. Tu abuelo guardó en el cofre sus recuerdos, pero el mío no. ¿Solo este sobre?. ¿Por qué no hay nada más? Si esto era lo más importante para el abuelo… -pero no terminó.

Kaho se le acercó y se sentó en su regazo.

-Es ya muy tarde. Por qué no nos vamos a casa. Esta ha sido una larga noche, pronto serán las dos. Esos papeles han estado aquí por más de cincuenta años, no les vendrá de un día. Mañana podemos abrirlos tranquilamente.

-Sí, quizá sea lo mejor -dijo Toya. Estaba confuso. La verdad es que esperaba encontrar una munión de pequeños recuerdos en el baúl, como había ocurrido con el de Rukawa, pero no un sobre. No lo había dicho a los otros pero el sobre iba con el sello de la firma de abogados de la familia de toda la vida. Ese sobre contenía papeles legales y podía imaginar qué eran. A su abuelo no le gustaban los asuntos legales, no podía imaginar que su gran tesoro fueran precisamente papeles, en un sobre, confidenciales. ¿Quizá lo sensato sería abrirlos con un abogado presente?

-¿Toya, cariño, qué te ocurre? Desde que hemos abiertos los baúles que… -preguntó en un susurro la chica, mirando como su prometido miraba al vacío absorto en quien sabe qué pensamientos.

-Nada Kaho, solo pensaba en el abuelo. Estoy cansado, vayámonos a casa y dejemos a este par de tórtolos solos, que hace horas que lo piden a gritos -dijo sonriendo Toya al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla levantando a Kaho cogiéndola de la cintura.

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de soltar a Kaede ante ese comentario de Toya, pero no lo hizo. Al menos no instantáneamente. A pesar de sentirse descubierto la sonrisa en la cara de ambos era muy agradable, le hacia sentir aceptado, que su relación era aceptada como la mas natural y eso era reconfortante.

Los cuatro se levantaron y, tras despedirse, Toya y Kaho se marcharon. Toya solo se llevó el sobre.

-El baúl de momento lo voy a dejar aquí si no os molesta, otro día ya veremos que hago con él-. Desde que habían abierto el cofre que Toya estaba un poco distante, distraído, todos lo achacaron a que había sido un día muy largo y era ya muy tarde.

Justo después de cerrar la puerta, Kaede se encontró de golpe aprisionado entre ella y el cuerpo de Hanamichi a su espalda.

-Mmmmm -no pudo evitar gemir el moreno al notar el cuerpo de Hanamichi pegado a él, su boca en su cuello, que instintivamente ladeaba la cabeza para darle mayor acceso; en su oreja…

-Kaede -susurró Hanamichi mientras con sus manos levantaba la camiseta del moreno para poder tocar su abdomen, que se estremeció con ese contacto.

-¿Mmm? -medio respondió Kaede.

Las manos del pelirrojo viajaron en direcciones opuestas, una hacia el pecho del moreno, amasándolo, pellizcando los pezones, la otra se posó directamente en su entrepierna, masajeándole firmemente por enzima del pantalón.

-¡Aaahhh!- exclamó Kaede ante ese arrebato de pasión de Hanamichi, quien solo podía pensar en tocar, masajear, besar, poseer. Si es que a la niebla que ocupaba su cabeza puede realmente llamársele pensar en algo, mas bien se estaba abandonado totalmente a sus instinto animal, por completo.

Pero igual de cegado por el placer estaba Kaede, que aun estando totalmente aprisionado, se dejaba manosear de esa forma tan lujuriosa, las manos del pelirrojo estaban por todo su cuerpo dejándolo sin respiración, mientras la boca seguía incansable en su cuello, besando, lamiendo, dejándole oír pequeñas exhalaciones que no llegaban ni a gemidos contenidos, tragándose el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndosela, haciéndole estremecer, tensando cada fibra de su piel, erizando todo el bello de su cuerpo.

Hasta ahora solo se había dejado hacer, incapaz de nada más. Hanamichi lo había separado de la puerta, pero seguía agarrándolo por su pecho y paquete, sin cesar en su lujurioso masaje. El pantalón le molestaba, le apretaba, pero Hanamichi no parecía tener intención de sacárselo; él mismo no hizo intentos para desabrocharse, su mente estaba demasiado ida para eso. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo todo lo que sus manos pudieron hacer fue agarrar a Hanamichi por las nalgas, masajeándolas también, para pegar más si cabe, ese cuerpo al suyo, encastar la erección de Hanamichi en su culo. La notaba, palpitaba de deseo.

La respiración de ambos empezaba a ir muy desacompasada y Kaede empezaba a sudar, tenía calor; Y sed, sed de esos labios que ahora le besaban los hombros. Un momento. ¿Cuanto hacía que había perdido la camiseta?. ¿Cuando se la había sacado? Hanamichi tampoco llevaba la suya, podía sentir su piel, su pecho en su espalda, el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón y esa mano seguía haciendo estragos en sus pantalones. Era consciente que su erección pronto empezaría a ser dolorosa si seguía así, aprisionado por los pantalones; Y esa mano torturándole.

Cuando Kaede pensaba que estaba llegando al límite, las manos de Hanamichi dejaron su cuerpo para poder tomar las suyas apartándolas de ese terso culo. Con un poco de brusquedad, suscitada por el deseo incontrolado, Hanamichi lo giró y sin soltarle las manos, imposibilitando cualquier reacción, lo besó.

Sintiéndose sin aire, por culpa de esos labios en su boca, succionando, esa lengua contra la suya intentando dominarle, Kaede intentó separarse, pero no podía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuan fuertemente Hanamichi lo mantenía amarrado. Escaparse le hubiera resultado muy difícil si el labio de Hanamichi no hubiera estado herido. No pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre de Hanamichi en su propia boca.

Finalmente Hanamichi lo dejó respirar. Separándose, se quedaron allí de pie en el recibidor, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, jadeando, intentando recuperar un poco la compostura perdida, Hanamichi todavía amarrando fuertemente sus muñecas.

Una gota de sangre resbaló del labio por la barbilla del pelirrojo. Kaede no lo dudó un segundo en acercarse y lamerla, luego succionó con suavidad el labio dolorido del pelirrojo.

Eso les llevó uno en brazos del otro de nuevo; el cuerpo caliente y sudado de Kaede buscando el contacto con el de Hanamichi; éste sin querer soltarle las manos; el deseo creciente de liberarse para poder recorrerle libremente; el deseo de mantenerlo sometido a su voluntado. Las cosas se aceleraron de nuevo, en una lucha por someter, a empujones por la pared del pasillo, avanzando entre besos y jadeos hasta la cocina.

Hanamichi lo empujó a dentro la cocina, sin soltarle, sin permitirle hacer nada más que su propia voluntad. Lo acorraló de nuevo contra la pared. El frío de las baldosas, en contraste con su piel caliente, un estremecimiento, otro gemido. Y esos malditos pantalones. Su pecho lleno de besos, lametones, y más besos, sus pezones por completo erectos, su corazón incontrolado, su respiración entrecortada:

-Hanamichi… -suplicó. No puede llamarse de otro modo ese lamento, esa suplica por ser liberado.

Y por fin sus manos liberadas, primero para ayudar al pelirrojo a desabrochar el botón de los tejanos, libre por fin, luego directamente entrelazando sus dedos a ese mar de cabellos pelirrojos moviéndose delante de él, a la altura de su pelvis.

-Hhhhhh -la boca semiabierta incapaz de pronunciar siquiera ese gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Mientras, esa boca lo mataba de placer.

Y de repente una extraña sensación. Tiró de los pelos pelirrojos para hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran, en busca de una explicación a esa intrusión inesperada.

Pero Hanamichi no estaba dispuesto a dejar de dominar él la situación. Sin hacer caso de los tirones en su pelo, siguió introduciendo ese dedo, hasta el fondo, hasta que no pudo más y un poco más. Notando como Kaede hacía movimientos como alejándose y luego volviendo a su posición original, con su boca lo tenía atrapado, sabía que no podría negarse a esa sensación. Hurgando, masajeando, hasta que encontró ese mismo lugar que Kaede ya había encontrado dentro de él. En ese instante aumentó el rimo, Kaede soltó su cabello para agarrarse a la pared, en busca de estabilidad, intentando mantenerse de pie cuando las fuerzas le abandonaban, arqueándose en un orgasmo esperado y deseado como nunca.

Hanamichi se levantó, todo embadurnado del semen de Kaede, para quedar a su altura y besarle de nuevo.

-Sabía que te gustaría -le susurró, antes de separarse para tomar un paño de cocina y limpiarse un poco el pecho.

Kaede que había permanecido apoyado a la pared se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó.

-Quiero más -susurró en su oído.

Todo el cuerpo de Hanamichi vibró y se estremeció al notar la osada mano de Kaede bajando hasta su erección.

Echó la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Kaede. Su mejilla en contacto con la de él. Necesitaba besarle de nuevo. Necesitaba también detener esas caricias por encima de su pantalón. Se giró, soltándose del amarre de Kaede, lo miró a los ojos, luego se acercó a él, le tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él para besarlo. Notó como Kaede rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, acariciándole la nuca. ¡Como le gustaba esa sensación!

Y si Kaede quería más le daría más. Suavemente lo levantó en brazos sin dejar de besarle. Las largas piernas de Kaede se enroscaron en su cintura. Caminó hasta la mesa, de un manotazo apartó los cuatro papeles que había encima y colocó a Kaede encima la superficie de madera.

Lo observó un momento, allí tumbado, completamente desnudo, completamente a su merced, completamente entregado a él. Se recostó encima suyo para besarle de nuevo sutilmente en los labios antes de empezar a esparcir pequeños besos por su cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, el estómago…, poco a poco consiguiendo de nuevo que su respiración volviera a ser entrecortada, consiguiendo que mientras su cabeza se echaba para atrás, su espalda se arqueaba y sus manos luchaban por agarrarse a la mesa, su erección volviera a despertar.

Pero pasó de largo de esa zona, siguió bajando dando besos, acariciando, suavemente casi rozándolo, casi como si no le tocara, esas piernas que se abrían buscando darle mayor acceso, un acceso que de momento no iba usar, solo el interior de los muslos y bajando hasta los pies.

En ese momento se detuvo y se apartó ligeramente de ese cuerpo que empezaba a vibrar de nuevo. Kaede levantó la cabeza para intentar saber porqué Hanamichi se había detenido. Y lo vio allí de pie observándole, todavía con sus pantalones puestos, mientras lascivamente lamía sus propios dedos. ¿Iba a meterse-los otra vez? Kaede se estremeció y al notar una mano en su muslo cerró los ojos esperando volver a sentir esa extraña sensación de invasión que tanto le había sorprendido y gustado por igual.

Y no tardó nada en sentir ese dedo de nuevo jugando a entrar y salir de él.

Unos segundos después un beso en la punta de su pene recto le hizo arquear la espalda en busca de más contacto, fue entonces que notó como lo que entraba en él ya no era un dedo, era algo más, eran dos dedos. No era doloroso, no como pensó que sería, así que no se quejó. Se dejó hacer. Al fin y al cabo hasta ahora dejarse hacer le había sido muy placentero.

Un minuto más tarde Hanamichi tanteó con un tercer dedo. Parecía que hasta ahora a Kaede le gustaba y cuantos más soportara sin dolor, más fácil sería meterse él, en ese agujero. Y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes porque hacía rato que su erección en sus pantalones había empezado a ser dolorosa, aprisionada, y con esos gemidos de Kaede,… ¡o lo tomaba pronto o se iba a volver loco!

Kaede se sintió incomodo con ese tercer dedo, quiso protestar, pero Hanamichi le succionó de tal modo en ese instante que se quedó sin respiración.

Pasado un minuto ese pequeño pinchazo de dolor incomodo había arremetido y empezaba a gustarle mucho eso de los tres dedos.

Hanamichi notó ese cambio, el aumento de jadeos de Kaede, los estremecimientos, había llegado el momento. Se separó de él, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que le mandó por parar en ese momento, para poder desabrocharse los tejanos, los dejó caer hasta sus pies, junto con su ropa interior. Luego solo tomó su propia erección con una mano y con la otra la cintura de Kaede que le miraba expectante. Acercó su pene a esa entrada dilatada, pero no lo suficiente para lo que venía. Cuando Kaede sintió la dimensión de lo que intentaba penetrarlo se tensó.

-Hana, Hana, espera -jadeó.

Hanamichi paró instantáneamente.

-¿Te hago daño?

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza. Hanamichi se apartó y le observó con una mirada que Kaede no supo interpretar. Luego sin decir nada se apartó de la mesa.

Eso no era lo que quería, pensó Kaede. Pero Hanamichi que ya le daba la espalda, empezó a andar. Por culpa de tener los pantalones en los tobillos se tropezó y casi cae de bruces.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó el pelirrojo en un tono de voz enfadado. Con una violenta patada aventó los pantalones al otro lado de la cocina, luego se encamino detrás del mármol y se agachó. Quedando fuera de la vista del moreno.

Kaede completamente arrepentido de haberle pedido que se detuviera se sentó de nuevo en la mesa dispuesto a ir a buscarle detrás del mármol y encularse él mismo si era necesario.

-¿Dónde vas? -Le dijo Hanamichi cuando se levantó de detrás del mármol y lo vio de pie al lado de la mesa.

-Yo…

-Ven aquí -Le dijo.

Kaede pudo ver como Hanamichi se estaba frotando su miembro insistentemente. Se acercó a él y sin decirle nada el pelirrojo le giró dejándolo con el torso apoyado en el frío mármol.

-Relájate kitsune. No quiero hacerte daño, pero te necesito -le murmuró al oído mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y sus manos jugaban, una con su miembro y la otra en su entrada ambas extrañamente resbaladizas-. Así, relájate, esta vez será más fácil… ya lo verás.

-Ah, aah, aaah -no pudo evitar jadear Kaede al notar de nuevo los tres dedos de Hanamichi dentro de él, al ritmo del vaivén de la otra mano. Y de repente sin casi notarlo, Hanamichi se había incorporado y lo que intentaba entrar en él ya no eran esos dedos, sabía lo que era y esta vez no se echaría atrás. Poniéndose un puño en la boca para ahogar cualquier grito de dolor que pudiera salir de él y con un movimiento brusco metió más de la mitad del miembro de Hanamichi dentro de si.

-¡Kaede! -Gritó Hanamichi sorprendido por esa acción.

El moreno por su parte no dijo nada. Había entrado con más facilidad de lo que esperaba, pero aún así sintió ese dolor incomodo, el mismo que cuando le había metido el tercer dedo. Pero arremetería, lo haría igual que antes. Solo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

Hanamichi hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para no sucumbir a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, acabar de entrar en esa caverna estrecha y cálida que se ajustaba a él cual guante de seda. Se tumbó de nuevo encima de su espalda, para besarle el cuello y le susurró al oído:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sigue -murmuró pasado un rato Kaede-. Por favor.

Hanamichi no se hizo rogar mucho, con ambas manos en la cintura de Kaede lo separó de él un poco para luego, lentamente volverle a acercar, entrando cada vez un poco más, cada vez un poco más rápido.

Finalmente lubricar su miembro había sido una buena idea, el aceite minimizaba la fricción y con ello el dolor. Kaede instintivamente llevó sus propias manos a su erección, que con todo había empezado a decaer y siguió el ritmo de Hanamichi, pero era difícil, necesitaba agarrase al mármol para controlar las arremetidas de Hanamichi. Pronto las embestidas ya no eran ni lentas ni suaves.

Hasta que Hanamichi dejó salir de él un sonido gutural:

-¡Oooaaaahhhggg!

Kaede notó como su interior se llenaba de un líquido caliente, gozando de esa sensación, agarrándose al mármol frío y luego cuando Hanamichi dejó de convulsionarse volvió a su masturbación con ganas de terminar también. Pero las manos de Hanamichi le detuvieron.

Al tiempo que salía de su interior, le tomó él el miembro y empezó a masturbarle, de nuevo. Lento, muy lento, haciéndole sufrir, luego un par de estocadas rápidas que le hicieron gritar:

-¡Aaaahhhh! -Ese grito encendió de nuevo al pelirrojo, que sintió el deseo volver a recorrer su cuerpo.

Pero lo mantuvo a raya, de nuevo lento, muy lento. Uno rápido… Y lento otra vez…

-Hanamichi, por favor… -suplicó Kaede, necesitaba velocidad y la necesitaba ya.

El pelirrojo no pudo más. El tiempo de recuperación más corto de su vida acababa de acabarse, su erección volvía a estar en pie de guerra. Esta vez, sabiendo que no le dolería, lo penetró de golpe. Sin preparativos. El ritmo de las estocadas se volvió frenético, tenía la sensación de ser un conejo en celo, pero no podía evitarlo. Para evitar que Kaede acabara antes que él, mantenía ese ritmo lento. Kaede había intentado acelerarlo, movía las caderas frenéticamente, pero estaba apresado debajo de él, contra la encimera, incapaz de moverse demasiado.

Finalmente cuando notó que por segunda vez iba a vaciarse en ese estrecho canal aterciopelado, aceleró el ritmo de su mano consiguiendo que esta vez ambos terminaran juntos en un grito de éxtasis.

-Sí, sí, ah, ah, aaoohh,…

-Sí, oh, sí, síííííí.

Completamente sin fuerzas Hanamichi se desplomó de nuevo encima de Kaede.

-Te amo -le susurró cuando su respiración acelerada se lo permitió.

-Lo… sé -fue toda respuesta de un soñoliento Kaede debajo de él.

Saliendo de él cuidadosamente, le limpió y se limpió con el mismo trapo que había usado anteriormente. Lo tiro y luego tomó a Kaede en brazos.

-Mi deuda está saldada -le susurró cuando lo dejaba en la cama.

En un movimiento inesperado, Kaede lo tumbó a su lado y haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedan trató de inmovilizarlo debajo de él.

-No. Me has hecho tuyo Hanamichi, ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Bueno creo que podré vivir con eso -sonrió antes de besarle dulcemente. Luego simplemente Kaede se desplomó encima de él, completamente muerto de cansancio y se durmió en su pecho.

* * *

**Grissina_:_** _Bueno ya sabéis que contenían los baúles (bueno **mas o menos XD**)._

_Solo un pequeño **apunte**:_

_Ese tipo de **mecanismos ****magnéticos**, que la verdad es que no sé si he sabido explicar correctamente, **existen** de verdad. Yo misma tengo un joyero que funciona así. Parece que no puedes abrirlo, no tiene cerradura pero la tapa no cede, ya puedes darle vueltas que no lo abrirás a menos que sepas que una de las piezas decorativas salta si la presionas y que lleva un imán que debes colocar en el lugar correcto para que empuje el imán de dentro y puedas abrirlo. Y aunque el mío no necesita que lo pongas del revés ni nada de eso, dónde lo compré sí tenían otras cajitas que para abrirlas tenías que saber exactamente qué movimientos hacer: darles la vuelta, hacerlas girar del revés como una peonza, rápidamente girarlas y tras un golpe seco se abrían **misteriosamente**, y otras combinaciones que no recuerdo, era ciertamente **impresionante**._

_Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews... _**;P**


	29. Vista por sentencia

**VISTA POR SENTENCIA**

Dos días habían pasado en casa sin salir prácticamente, Hanamichi no había ido a trabajar, solo habían ido a entrenar a primera hora de la mañana, ya que Hanamichi, un poco más recuperado, había podido aguantar una hora y media sin mucho esfuerzo.

Habían pasado dos magníficos días en calma, no habían discutido a gritos por nada, habían jugado con la pequeña, quien empezaba a hacer sus intentos para gatear ante la mirada embobada de Hanamichi y la divertida y curiosa de Kaede.

Éste les había hecho un recital la noche anterior que acabó irremediablemente con ellos desnudos en su habitación disfrutando de su mutua compañía, descubriéndose, amándose.

Hanamichi había enseñado a Kaede, por fin, como cambiar a la pequeña, como bañarla, como prepararle las papillas de fruta…

Durante esos dos días habían especulado mucho sobre cómo pudo ser la vida del abuelo de Rukawa; como esos dos hombres habían vivido un apasionado romance y hecho promesas de amor eterno; de como la vida les había obligado a separarse; y dieron gracias por vivir en otra época, dónde casarse y tener hijos no era algo que pudiera separarles.

Pero no habían sabido nada de Toya, ni del sobre que su baúl contenía.

Ahora que los moratones del torso de Hanamichi empezaban a desaparecer, y su labio había perdido la hinchazón, éste decidió que ya era hora de volver a trabajar.

Volvió al chiringuito en otro de esos días extremadamente calurosos, pero esta vez Hanamichi se quedó en la sombra, con la ropa puesta, sin exponerse a ser acosado otra vez por la multitud de jovencitas que acudían en grupos al chiringuito. Aunque al llegar tuvo la agradable sorpresa de que ellas le esperaban para disculparse por su comportamiento de unos días atrás y sobretodo el desafortunado incidente con sus respectivos novios o parejas (y alguna que otra ya ex-pareja) de verano.

El ambiente en la playa era tranquilo, amigable y muy agradable. Las horas pasaron deprisa y para cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta pasaban de las seis de la tarde. No se había preocupado por saber la hora en todo el día esperando que a las cinco pasadas Kaede llegara con la pequeña a buscarle. Cuando Sayuri le hizo notar que ya eran más de las seis, se preocupó un poco. Ayudó a la chica a recoger lo más grande y luego la dejó para que acabara de cerrar.

Llegó a casa que casi eran las siete de la tarde. Estaba todo sudado del calor del día más la carrera hasta casa corriendo. Antes de abrir la puerta tuvo que detenerse en frente a recuperar el aliento.

Cuando entró no encontró a nadie. El cochecito de Aya estaba en el salón, pero la mochila para cargarla no estaba. Kaede debía haber salido a buscarle. ¿Se habían cruzado? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensárselo, en dos minutos llegaba a casa Kaede, con la pequeña colgada del pecho, Kaho y Toya.

-Hola -dijo un poco descolocado Hanamichi que no esperaba verles a todos.

-Hola Hanamichi -dijeron Kaho y Toya. Kaede no dijo nada, solo le puso la niña en brazos a Kaho y les indicó que se sentaran en la sala. Luego tranquilamente caminó hasta el final del pasillo, delante la cocina dónde Hanamichi le esperaba.

-Hola -murmuró antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó Hanamichi.

-Con ellos -dijo secamente-. Ven, necesitas una ducha, mientras te lo cuento -le dijo mientras lo arrastraba, literalmente, escaleras arriba.

Ya en el piso de arriba Hanamichi insistió:

-¿Muy bien, puedes decirme a que viene todo esto?

-Tengo dos cosas para contarte.

-Podrías empezar por decirme dónde habéis estado, esperaba que vinieras a buscarme, estaba preocupado.

Una pequeña mueca de sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kaede. Hanamichi preocupado por él, cuan cálido era ese sentimiento en su interior.

-He ido a ver al abogado -contestó directo al grano.

-¿Un abogado?. ¿Por qué?. ¿No habrá ocurrido nada malo, verdad?

-Hemos recibido esta mañana las citaciones para el juicio de Tsukihiro.

-¿Ya?. ¿Tan pronto?

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó enfadado Hanamichi, dando un golpe en la pared del pasillo dónde habían estado hablando. Luego sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

-El juicio empieza a finales de Agosto.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, por unos instantes. Kaede se sentó a su lado.

-Dijeron que tardarían mucho tiempo en…

-No pasa nada Hanamichi. Cuanto antes empiece todo antes terminará. Y para Aya es mejor que todo ocurra cuando ella sea pequeña.

-Sí, quizá sí.

-Kaho me ha acompañado a hablar con el abogado, quiere que vayamos a verle, los dos, un día de la semana que viene.

-¿Oye, y quien es, de qué lo conoces?

-Se ocupa de mis cosas desde que murieron mis padres. Si te parece bien nos ayudará con lo del juicio. Pero si quieres buscarte uno…

-No. No me gustan los abogados, si tú confías en él a mí ya me vale.

-Hanamichi, todo irá bien.

-Eso espero, Kaede, eso espero -susurró.

Hanamichi volvió a quedarse sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Kaede le hizo compañía sin moverse de su lado por un rato, luego le dijo:

-Dúchate, tomate tu tiempo, yo iré a bajo con Kaho y Toya.

-¿Uh? -Dijo por un momento perdido al volver a la realidad-. Ah si, ya no me acordaba que están a bajo.

-Eeeee -le dijo suave y dulcemente mientras le tocaba el hombro-. Ven -le dijo acercándolo a él y luego le abrazó.

Hanamichi se dejó abrazar. Colocó la cabeza en el hombro de Kaede y finalmente le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-No pasará nada -le susurró Kaede.

* * *

-¿Se lo has contado?

-Lo de la citación sí.

-Y lo de…

-No.

-P…

-No es el momento -sentenció fríamente, mientras tomaba a Aya en brazos.

-Mira Kaede ya lo hemos hablado antes, pero…

-No -le cortó- yo ya he dicho lo que tengo que decir por ahora. No insistas.

-En eso tiene razón. Se hace tarde Toya -le dijo Kaho para que no insistiera-. Kaede, cariño dale un beso a Hanamichi de mi parte. Os pasaré a buscar mañana por la mañana.

Al salir de la ducha Hanamichi se encontró con que Kaho y Toya ya no estaban, Kaede daba la cena a la pequeña mientras en el fuego se cocía el arroz para la cena.

* * *

La visita al abogado fue lenta y pesada para los dos chicos, pero como mínimo al salir Hanamichi estaba más tranquilo. El abogado les había explicado que empezarían el juicio por maltratos en Septiembre y que el de fraude vendría después, quizá en un año o dos. La cuestión era que para ganarse la gracia del juez para la acusación de desfalco y estafa, Tsukihiro, aconsejado por el abogado, se había declarado culpable de los maltratos, por lo que en realidad todo el juicio era un mero formalismo. Hanamichi ya no tenía que sufrir para que ese hombre quedara libre. Y aunque le cayera poca cosa por los maltratos sería suficiente para retenerlo hasta el siguiente juicio y tras el juicio por fraude ese hombre pasaría como mínimo más de la mitad de la vida que le quedaba entre rejas.

Durante dos semanas Hanamichi compaginó el trabajo en la playa con idas y venidas al despacho de ese abogado junto con Kaede.

Por suerte las modernas instalaciones de ese bufete de abogados tenían aire acondicionado, pensaba Hanamichi. Quien todavía se preguntaba como puñetas pagaba Kaede un abogado de ese calibre para papeleo común. Sabía que en la vida real no era como en las películas, todo el mundo sabía que en Japón no había mas abogados que cucarachas como en las pelis de Hollywood, ser abogado era algo tan respetable casi como ser médico, pero aun así esperaba encontrar un despacho mas bien sucio y mal iluminado, de madera gastada y oscura y con un ventilador destartalado en el techo y no ese edificio de oficinas en el centro, con un Hall de mármol, luces por todas partes, plantas e incluso una fuente. Se sentía intimidado por toda esa monumentalidad y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Incluso Sayuri notó que Hanamichi no estaba bien. Intentaba esconderlo cuando estaba en el chiringuito, pero no era muy bueno en eso, había perdido práctica. Tiempo atrás había sido bueno en esconder los nervios, lo suficiente como para engañar a todo el mundo cuando creía no tener a quien acudir con sus problemas, pero no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para volver a construir ese muro a su alrededor para protegerse de los demás.

Ahora tenía a su lado a alguien a quien acudir y tenía toda la intención de buscar su apoyo. Estaba harto de hacerse el valiente, de ser siempre el fuerte que todo le patina, a quien nada puede, porque no era cierto. Se sentía cansado, tenía ganas de que todo lo de Tsukihiro terminara y quería seguir sintiendo esa agradable y cálida sensación de saber que Kaede estaba a cada rato pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Lo había notado, no era difícil darse cuenta de ello cuando justo en los momentos en que se sentía más cansado y abatido el moreno aparecía con un tema de conversación para distraerlo de sus cavilaciones, con una estúpida excusa para hacerle reír o discutir para poder luego callarle con un beso, o simplemente iba y le abrazaba, sin decir nada, solo se quedaba allí a su lado, haciéndole compañía, compartiendo con él momentos de silencio, juntos.

Como ahora. Era lunes por la noche, el día siguiente no tenía que ir a trabajar, Sayuri le había dicho que podía tomarse un día libre a la semana y había escogido los martes. Habían cenado, la niña dormía arriba en su cuna, y ellos estaban en una tumbona en el jardín disfrutando de la placidez de la noche de verano, observando las estrellas, oyendo los ruidos de la noche. Sin decirle nada Kaede se había tumbado entre sus piernas, recostándose en su pecho y luego solo se había quedado allí, con él.

Kaede sabía que todo lo del juicio lo tenía nervioso y estaba contento que Hanamichi no intentara ocultarlo. Había tenido mucho miedo de verle encerrarse de nuevo en su coraza de soy el más mejor y nada me afecta. Pero no lo había hecho, por el contrario buscaba su atención y sus mimos y eso le agradaba. ¡Era tan agradable saberse necesitado por alguien que nunca había pedido la ayuda de nadie!

Pero aunque las cosas en el juzgado acabarían en un par de semanas les quedaba por delante un largo camino. El final del verano se acercaba y con él el inicio de las clases. No solo tendrían que encontrar un nuevo ritmo para todo, sino que pronto tendrían que empezar a preocuparse; aprobar no sería fácil; el equipo iba a ser una vía de escape para ambos pero también iba a agotarles y a preocuparles; luego estaba Aya, con todas sus necesidades: la guardería, la comida, la ropa, el médico, y sobretodo la atención que requería. Además no tenían, por ahora, ninguna oferta para alquilar la casa de Hanamichi. Contaban con ese dinero para no tener que apretarse el cinturón y Kaede sabía que una de las cosas que más preocupaban a Hanamichi era eso. No quería aceptar dinero de Tsukihiro ¿pero como no hacerlo sin tener asegurada otra entrada de dinero para poder mantener a Aya?

No hay respuestas fáciles a preguntas difíciles.

Y Kaede era muy consciente de ello. Pues mientras intentaba que Hanamichi se sintiera seguro con todo lo que ocurría, él mismo intentaba encontrar una respuesta.

Pocos días antes se le había presentado una ocasión muy peculiar, compleja y poco razonable, pero no por eso poco atrayente. Pero no estaba seguro de querer decidir su vida ya en ese momento, dieciocho años son muy pocos para decidir sobre algo así. Aunque por otro lado no era la primera gran decisión que se le presentaba, no eran muchos los jóvenes de su edad comprometidos con alguien al nivel que él y Hanamichi estaban y muchísimo menos con un bebé a su cuidado.

Pero por suerte tenía tiempo para pensárselo. Había hablado con Kaho, con el abogado, con Toya, incluso había hablado con la universidad al respecto de ese posible cambio. Aún así no lo tenía claro. Nunca pensó en una posibilidad así, siempre pensó solo en jugar al baloncesto. Al hacer la matrícula para la universidad había escogido periodismo porque esas dos semanas de búsqueda, de intriga, de intentar encontrar una historia al lado de esa reportera le habían gustado. Pero no es que ser periodista fuera precisamente su vocación. Así que solo le sabía mal el cambio en ese sentido por Naoko, le había prometido a Yohei vigilarla y cuidarla. Aunque sabía que ella sola estaría perfectamente.

-Hanamichi…

-¿Mmmm? -Respondió el pelirrojo que ya se había medio dormido abrazándole allí tumbados en el jardín.

-… -Kaede no sabía por dónde empezar a contarle todo.

-Kaede puedes contármelo, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Quieres contarme lo que sea que te preocupa desde el día que llegaron las citaciones del juzgado -dijo Hanamichi todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabías que quiero contarte alg…?

-Dijiste que tenías dos cosas para decirme y solo me contaste una.

-…te acuerdas… -susurró sorprendido Kaede.

-Claro que me acuerdo -dijo un poco ofendido Hanamichi-. Y sé que no me lo contaste porque yo me enfadé. Estaba preocupado y por eso callaste. Pero hay algo que no me has contado o no me habrías dicho que tenías dos cosas por decirme. Tú nunca hablas por hablar. ¿Recuerdas? -Dijo estrechando los brazos alrededor del moreno.

Kaede sonrió y luego dijo simplemente:

-Si digo que así lo quiero, la empresa del abuelo de Toya será mía. El 51 de las acciones de su padre serán mías con solo decirle al abogado que haga valer el testamento.

-Joder. ¿Así que lo que contenía el baúl era un testamento?

-Más o menos.

-Joder -repitió Hanamichi sorprendido y luego ambos quedaron callados. Kaede esperando la reacción de Hanamichi y, éste, asimilando la información.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? -Preguntó Hanamichi.

-No lo sé. No puedo negar que es una oferta tentadora pero…

-Pero…

-Yo no sé nada de empresas, ni de imanes, ni de marcapasos, ni…

-Pero eso es algo que puedes aprender -dijo Hanamichi.

-Lo sé. Y solo con llamar al entrenador cambiarían mi matrícula de periodismo a empresariales, no hay problema.

-Yohei te va a matar -sonrió Hanamichi.

-Naoko no necesita que nadie la cuide. Fue capaz de entrar en vuestro grupo y acabó haciéndoos comer de su mano, a todos.

-Tiene carácter y las cosas muy claras, eso es cierto.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

-¿Qué derecho tengo yo de pedir esa empresa?

-El que al abuelo de Toya le pareció que merecías tener.

-No, es decir, de acuerdo no se quedó con el abuelo y se casó con su prometida. Hasta que el abuelo comprendió que no volvería a por él y también se casó. ¿Eso me da derecho a heredar nada?

-El abuelo de Toya pensó que sí. Debió sentirse culpable de dejar a tu abuelo sin nada más que un puñado de recuerdos al casarse con su prometida.

-Ya bueno pero el abuelo también se casó con la abuela y no dejó nada los descendientes de su gran amor.

-Quizá no tenía nada para dejarles.

-Eso no es cierto. Todavía hoy yo vivo de lo que consiguió el abuelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

Antes de responder Kaede respiró hondo y luego empezó.

-La verdad es que lo he descubierto hace nada, en realidad no sabía que lo que recibía cada mes venía del abuelo, siempre pensé que era de la aseguradora, por lo de papá y mamá -dijo Kaede antes de detenerse para evitar que se le cortara la voz.

-Pero no era así -acabó la frase Hanamichi todo acariciando el pelo negro de Kaede que seguía recostado en su pecho.

-No. Por lo visto el abuelo de Toya puso la patente de esas cajas de madera con cierre magnético a nombre del abuelo, y lo que recibo cada mes viene de una especie de fondo de inversión que se ha ido acumulando durante todos estos años.

-Joder.

-Y por lo que me dijo el abogado no es moco de pavo precisamente.

-¿Y cómo no te lo dijo hasta ahora?

-Por…

-¡No! Déjame adivinar: el bendito testamento de tu abuelo -dijo Hanamichi.

-Sí. No sé, el abuelo y ese hombre se llevaban un rollo raro entre ellos, no es solo que estuvieran enamorados, es que es como si hubieran intentado quedar unidos de algún modo para siempre.

-Bueno no podían vivir juntos, no podían casarse, no podían siquiera seguir viéndose, ni mucho menos tener descendencia común, pero podían hacer que sus descendientes quedaran unidos de algún modo. Como si realmente en algún momento el estar juntos hubiera formado una familia realmente.

-No puedo decir que no quiero la empresa así a la ligera, pero con qué derecho le quito yo a ese hombre lo que con razón consideró suyo durante años. No es ético.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué el abuelo de Toya no dejó en el testamento…

-No hizo testamento, al morir simplemente todo pasó a manos de su hijo. Por eso ahora esos papeles del baúl son válidos, porque los escribió ese hombre de su puño y letra antes de morir y no pueden ser impugnados por otro documento legal porque no existe otro testamento que esa vieja libreta que dejó en ese sobre.

-¿Y qué dice Toya de todo eso? -preguntó Hanamichi.

-No estoy muy seguro. Creo que nunca se ha llevado muy bien con su padre y tampoco tiene ninguna relación con la empresa, así que muy mal no le sentó, pero aún así creo que estaba muy sorprendido.

-Es que es para estarlo. Vuestros abuelos estaban un poco majaras.

-Quizá.

-Es decir, en menuda situación te ha puesto el abuelo de Toya, entiendo que tengas reparos en aceptar la empresa, pero dejar pasar una oportunidad así…

-Pero no me gusta la idea de convertirme de repente en amo y señor, arrebatándose-lo todo a ese hombre que ha dedicado su vida a llegar a dirigir esa empresa.

-Pero tampoco habrá trabajado tanto, en fin, ya se suponía que era el heredero. Quien sabe si se esforzó mucho para ser el mejor si total iba a heredar igualmente al final.

-Hanamichi eso no lo sabes. ¿Y aunque fuera cierto, qué derecho tengo de quitárselo igual?

-Y el abogado qué dice de todo eso.

-Qué legalmente la empresa es mía.

-¿Y no podrías venderte esas acciones?

-¿Como voy a venderles de vuelta a esa familia algo que ya consideran suyo?

-Sí, claro.

Se sumieron cada uno en sus pensamientos, aunque sin saberlo una misma idea les cruzó la mente a ambos. Aceptar ese regalo caído del cielo les cambiaría la vida seguramente. Hanamichi pensaba en que seguramente las oficinas de esa gran empresa eran muy parecidas al bufete de abogados, él no podría aguantar ese asfixiante ambiente de pulcritud y perfección ¿pero y Kaede? Por su lado Kaede pensaba en todo lo que podría darle a Hanamichi y a la pequeña con una empresa como esa, pero a la vez se preguntaba si ese mundo de traje y corbata no acabaría siendo una prisión para él. ¿Dónde entraba el baloncesto en un escenario así?

-Vayamos a dormir, ya pensaremos en eso en otro momento -le susurró meloso Hanamichi.

Antes de dormir iba a tomarle, Kaede estaba seguro de ello; el suave roce de esas grandes manos en su vientre, el aliento de Hanamichi en su cuello, sentir en su espalda el corazón de Hanamichi acelerarse, todo eran pequeños indicios, pequeñas provocaciones, diminutas muestras de amor y deseo.

-Házmelo aquí, ahora -le susurró Kaede en un gemido producido por la mano osada de Hanamichi abandonando su abdomen hacía abajo.

Por ese día el problema de las empresas Shisuru había desaparecido de sus mentes por completo.

* * *

El día del juicio llegó. Temprano por la mañana Yohei y Naoko llegaron para hacerse cargo de Aya, Hanamichi no quería que ese hombre estuviera a menos de mil metros de la pequeña si podía evitarlo. Luego llegó Kaho para llevarles al juzgado.

En la puerta ya les esperaba el abogado. En realidad solo sería una vista dónde los jueces dictaría sentencia, pero era necesaria su presencia. Hasta ahora la declaración de culpabilidad de Tsukihiro había hecho innecesaria su declaración ante los jueces. Hanamichi qué ya sabía que era tener que declarar ante un juez, aunque eso había sido en un juzgado de familia, agradecía a los dioses no tener que repetir la experiencia.

Dos minutos después de entrar en la sala, lo hizo Tsukihiro. Hanamichi no le había visto desde la noche que lo encontraron borracho saliendo de un bar y había pateado a Kaede.

Ambos chicos se tensaron un poco, pero no dijeron nada. El hombre había adelgazado, hacía ojeras y su mirada estaba como pegada a sus propios zapatos.

El juez principal resultó ser una juez. Y entró en la sala justo después de Tsukihiro, seguida de dos hombres bajitos, que formaban el resto del tribunal. Tras pedir a las dos partes que se presentaran pidió a los dos abogados y al fiscal que si tenían alguna cosa a añadir antes de que dictaran sentencia. Ninguno de ellos quiso añadir nada. Así que la mujer empezó su discurso.

-Tsukihiro Riotsu se declaró culpable del cargo por agresión presentado por Kaede Rukawa, del de agresión física y psicológica presentado por Hanamichi Sakuragi, su hijastro, y por la acusación de malos tratos a su mujer, la difunta Sara Soto, tramitada por la fiscalía. El acusado, pendiente de un juicio por fraude fiscal y estafa presentado por la empresa en la que trabajaba, ha sido examinado por los especialistas de la fiscalía y ha sido diagnosticado su alcoholismo. La defensa pidió que se tuviera en cuenta ese factor como atenuante en todos los cargos presentados y, aunque esta sala considera que el señor Riotsu está enfermo y necesita tratamiento, no cree que por ello lo que hizo sea menos grave. El joven Sakuragi se vio forzado a abandonar su hogar y su familia, y a esconderse incluso de sus amigos para huir de las amenazas del señor Riotsu. Me gustaría recordar-le al joven Sakuragi, a título personal, que si por desgracia nunca vuelve a encontrarse en una situación parecida debería ir de inmediato a la policía. Pero no estamos aquí para juzgar el comportamiento del joven, sino de su padrastro. Quien no solo persiguió física y psicológicamente a su mujer y al hijo de ésta, sino que al ver que el joven se le escapaba de las manos agredió también al joven Rukawa, quien se encontraba en una situación ya de por si bastante delicada y acabó sufriendo daños físicos al intentar proteger a su amigo. Sin olvidar que la difunta esposa del acusado fue victima de su brutalidad incluso estando embarazada. Por todos estos actos de violencia doméstica y agresividad esta sala condena al acusado a seis años de prisión sin fianza ni posibilidad de disminución de condena, durante el cual asistirá a la terapia de rehabilitación a la cual si no estoy mal informada ya hace un mes que asiste, así como a terapia para el control de la agresividad. Además, por daños físicos deberá pagar a Kaede Rukawa una multa por valor de 200.000 yenes, y por daños físicos prolongados así como psicológicos una suma de 900.000 yenes al señor Hanamichi Sakuragi. Señoras y señores esto es lo que por ley corresponde a los hechos antes citados, sin embargo, hay en este caso otro aspecto a tener en cuenta, la pequeña hija de la señora Sara Soto y el acusado, Aya Riotsu.

-Pero señoría… -intentó intervenir el abogado de la acusación antes que su cliente, o sea, Hanamichi, se pusiera a gritar.

-Abogado por favor, déjeme terminar. Somos conscientes que el Departamento de Bienestar y Familia ha asignado la tutela al hermano mayor de la pequeña y a primera vista parece una acción razonable. Pero la sala ha estado leyendo los informes anteriores del D.B.F. acerca del joven Sakuragi y hay un par de irregularidades que quisiéramos aclarar.

-NO puede llevarse a Aya… -dijo Hanamichi.

-Joven no es nuestra intención llevarnos a nadie, pero hay cosas de este caso que no han quedado claras y ante este dilema la sala tiene tres opciones. Hacer como si nada y no llegar al fondo de este asunto, cosa que ya digo ahora no tiene ninguna intención de hacer pues sería muy poco profesional por no hablar de poco ético. Así que solo queda llegar al fondo del asunto. Ahora bien, puede hacerse aquí o mandarlo al juzgado de familia de nuevo, dónde antes que atiendan su caso pasarán unos cuantos meses durante los cuales la señorita Kaho Kisama como agente social del D.B.F encargada del caso se vería en la penosa necesidad de retirarle a su hermana hasta que todo se resolviera. Y la verdad no nos gusta esa opción así que con su permiso queremos ser nosotros quienes lleguen al fondo de todo este asunto -expuso el hombre de la derecha de la juez principal.

Hanamichi, totalmente pálido se sentó de nuevo sin decir una palabra. La idea que se llevaran a Aya de su lado era insoportable. Fue el abogado quien contestó por él.

-Sí señoría.

-Si les parece bien quisiera hablar con Hanamichi Sakuragui. ¿Podría acercarse al estrado y sentarse aquí delante? -Dijo la jueza señalando amablemente la silla donde se sentaban los interrogados.

Hanamichi como un autómata se levantó. A la juez no se le escapó la mirada de preocupación del joven moreno quien a la vez le soltaba la mano y le daba una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

La juez preguntó a Hanamichi el motivo de haber abandonado la vivienda tutelada que compartía con Kaede Rukawa un año atrás, le preguntó por qué no había denunciado antes a su padrastro, le hizo explicar como había sucedido todo desde que su madre diera a luz hasta quedarse solo con la pequeña. Con respuestas claras, pero con la voz trémula Hanamichi fue respondiendo a todas las preguntas que la juez suavemente le formulaba. Respuestas que eran anotadas literalmente por la taquígrafa que transcribía la vista pero también recogidas en las notas que ambos jueces iban tomando en silencio durante esa especie de interrogatorio. Cuando la juez empezó a preguntar por el motivo por el que había vuelto a vivir con Kaede Rukawa después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos el año anterior Hanamichi hubiera dado lo que fuera por no estar de espaldas y poder buscar la mirada del moreno antes de contestar.

-Por necesidad -dijo con un hilo de voz Hanamichi.

-¿Necesidad?. ¿Qué tipo de necesidad? -Inquirió la juez. Kaede también hizo una mirada de sorpresa, no esperaba esa respuesta de Hanamichi.

-Económica, necesitaba vender la casa de mis padres para poder mantenerme a mí y a mi hermana sin problemas. Por tanto necesitaba otro lugar dónde vivir -Hanamichi hizo una pausa, como sospesando qué decir después y finalmente ante la preocupada mirada de Kaede acabó diciendo-. Pero principalmente volví a esa casa porque lo echaba de menos.

-¿Al señor Rukawa?

Hanamichi hizo que sí con la cabeza y la juez le recordó que debía contestar verbalmente a las preguntas para que constaran en la transcripción de la vista.

-Sí. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido me di cuenta que…, verá señoría yo ya sabía lo que…, es decir yo sabía que él, que yo…

-Señoría -dijo Kaede levantándose ante el nerviosismo de Hanamichi.

-¿Señor Rukawa?

-¿Puedo hablar? -Preguntó consciente que no debería haber interrumpido la declaración de Hanamichi.

-Adelante -dijo la jueza intrigada.

-Hanamichi ya sabía que yo estaba enamorado cuando se marchó. Y no le fue difícil de ver que seguía estándolo un año después.- dijo Kaede con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Enamorado de quien?- inquirió la jueza, consciente de la vaguedad de la respuesta.

-De él señoría. Le quiero y sé que él a mí también, por eso volvimos a vivir juntos señoría.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Le preguntó a Hanamichi ya que de los dos muchachos era el que estaba bajo juramento.

-Sí señoría -dijo con el ceño fruncido Hanamichi. ¿Había sido demasiado arriesgado declarase homosexuales en la sala?. ¿Haría eso cambiar de opinión a los tres jueces respecto a dejarle como tutor de la niña?

La jueza se lo pensó un poco antes de preguntarle a Kaho directamente si ella sabía nada de la relación de los dos jóvenes.

-Sí señoría. Ellos mismos me lo comunicaron.

-Pero cuando la tutela de la pequeña fue concedida al joven Sakuragi…

-Cuando eso ocurrió ellos todavía no estaban juntos, creo que no se vieron en todo el invierno -dijo Kaho nerviosa tampoco ella veía claro todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kaede y Hanamichi confirmaron que no habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto en todo el invierno. Mientras, los jueces no levantaban la nariz del papel.

Luego el abogado habló:

-Señoría no entiendo porqué cuestiona la validez de esa decisión por parte del D.B.F y el juzgado de familia. En su momento mi cliente ya fue cuestionado sobre su capacidad de criar esa criatura y se consideró que darle la tutela a Sakuragi era la mejor opción para la niña.

-No cuestionamos que lo fuera en el momento en que la decisión fue tomada. Pero estarán de acuerdo que la situación ha cambiado.

-Señoría no veo el motivo de tanta preocupación.- siguió el abogado.

-Para empezar en este país las parejas homosexuales no tienen el derecho de adoptar. Eso sin mencionar la juventud de ambos chicos.

-Pero señoría ellos no han solicitado adoptar a la pequeña -respondió Kaho sin pedir permiso para hablar.

-Señorita Kisama -le advirtió la juez antes de responderle-. Pero van a ejercer el papel de padres, tanto si lo han meditado como si no, estos dos jóvenes van a ser la mayor influencia para esa criatura.

Entonces Kaede se aventuró a hablar de nuevo.

-Señoría, con todo el respeto, somos muy conscientes de que somos muy jóvenes. Y que nuestra relación puede no agradar a muchos. Pero no tienen ningún derecho a poner nuestra relación como excusa para cuestionar la capacidad de Hanamichi de cuidar a Aya.

Hanamichi estaba blanco, no se atrevía a decir nada porque era consciente del río de furia que corría en sus venas y el miedo a que una respuesta demasiado violenta alejara a Aya de su vida lo mantenía callado. Kaede lo veía apretar los nudillos en el estrado, pronto empezaría a temblarle el labio inferior, si no es que ya lo hacía, odiaba no poder verle la cara, no poder tranquilizarle.

-No dudamos de que sus intenciones para con la niña sean las mejores señor Rukawa, pero eso no implica que, crecer con ustedes le pueda complicar mucho la vida a la pequeña.

En todo el rato ni el abogado de Tukihiro ni este mismo habían abierto la boca. En un primer momento Tsukihiro había quedado muy sorprendido de saber que Hanamichi amaba a otro chico, y que para más "inri" el chico en cuestión fuera precisamente Kaede Rukawa.

Tsukihiro recordaba como desde que había llegado a la casa de Sara, a Hanamichi solo le había oído hablar mal de ese chico, la verdad es que su nombre era una constante; "ese kitsune engreído me ha dicho", "ese kitsune entrometido ha hecho", "el imbécil de Rukawa ha hecho o ha dejado de hacer", era una queja tras otra; a cada rato tenía el nombre de ese chico en la boca.

Cuando conoció a Sara, estaba pasando un muy buen momento, hacía muy poco que había empezado a meterse en el mundo de las grandes inversiones, tenía un sexto sentido y en poco tiempo había ganado mucho dinero, recordaba la sensación de poder, de sentirse seguro de si mismo al cien por cien, que eso le había dado. Por ese entonces tenía un buen futuro en la empresa donde trabajaba desde que acabó la universidad y como guinda acababa de conocer a una hermosa mujer, que no tardó en mostrar interés por él; pero que resultó tener un hijo… un poco difícil.

Y para ganarse a la dama se ganó primero la atención del hijo, con la idea que una vez casados, y si todo iba según lo planeado podrían permitirse el lujo de mandar al hijo a un buen internado y no tendría que saber de él y, así, durante largos periodos esa mujer hermosa e inteligente iba a ser solo para él.

Pero. ¡ai! el destino es traicionero y las cosas a menudo no salen como las planeas. Una mala inversión y todo empezó a empeorar. Viendo crecer las perdidas y bajar su cuenta corriente tomó la decisión de usar su poder en la empresa, el lugar de cierto cargo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir le sirvió para poder hacer disimulados movimientos bancarios para poder mantener sus juegos en la bolsa.

Pero dentro de si sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que devolver ese dinero a la empresa y con deudas cada vez mayores, incapaz de sobreponerse al deseo de seguir apostando, no veía el día en que sus problemas económicos empezaran a suavizarse.

Desesperado por guardar las apariencias, como tan bien le habían enseñado a hacer de pequeño, no encontró más salida a sus frustraciones que en la bebida. Cada noche sin excepción antes de ir a casa pasaba por el bar.

Pero el alcohol en su sangre solo aumentaba su mal humor y sacaba a flote su violencia. El hijo de otro que nunca quiso tener que aguantar, seguía allí y la mujer que había soñado vivaz y alegre dejaba tan claramente ver su miedo reflejado en su rostro cada vez que le veía que todavía le hervía más la sangre.

Cuando el chico problemático dejó el hogar pensó que era una señal y dejó de jugar. Pasó dos meses haciendo movimientos de dinero un poco mayores de lo habitual para poder saldar todas las deudas acumuladas cuanto antes. Ahora que su mujer estaba embarazada, sin ningún estorbo quizá pudiera tener la pequeña familia perfecta que tanto anhelaba. Poco a poco había intentado dejar de beber.

Pero ella no podía olvidar que tenía un hijo perdido por algún lado, solo y sin ayuda. Y él mismo no podía olvidar que ese muchacho, que seguramente le odiaba y sabía muchas cosas desagradables de él. Era preciso encontrarlo. No fue difícil, porque el muy idiota haba seguido acudiendo al mismo instituto. Quizá pudiera convencer a Sara que una vez encontrado lo internaran en una academia militar. Pero mientras ella no estuviera convencida no traería al muchacho de vuelta. No quería tener que soportarle en casa.

Pero para cuando creía que todos sus planes podrían pronto ser realidad, sus problemas habían empezado de nuevo. Un contable cojonero había empezado a hacer preguntas sobre las transacciones bancarias hechas los últimos meses. Esa noche buscó a Hanamichi para descargar su furia con él.

Poco tiempo después la investigación se filtró a la prensa.

La noche que se había topado con ellos de nuevo había acudido a un bar donde nadie le conociera para ahogar en alcohol sus penas. La mañana siguiente tenía una reunión con sus jefes acerca de las transacciones bancarias inexplicables. Sabía que la prensa lo tenía acorralado también y cuando reconoció al moreno que acompañaba a Hanamichi como el joven que lo había engatusado para que hablara con la periodista esa del infierno su control se detuvo. Si no hubiera sido porque iba muy borracho y Hanamichi lo había noqueado con relativa facilidad no sabía qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

A partir de ese momento todo fue descontrol. Sin saber que hacer fue al hospital a ver a Sara que seguía durmiendo. Esa criatura en su interior la estaba matando. Su mujer estaba muriendo por culpa de ese hijo que le había dado. Desesperado, intentó huir. Pero ya era tarde, la policía le atrapó en la terminal de vuelos internacionales.

No se resistió. Se sentía completamente hundido y todavía ahora le perseguía esa sensación de que todo lo que tocaba lo estropeaba.

En parte agradecía que todo hubiese terminado por fin. No tener que aparentar que era un hombre respetable y económicamente bien posicionado era muy descansado. Aunque la vida entre rejas no era precisamente un chollo, sabía que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para rehacer su vida. Y quería aprovecharla.

Desde que había sido encarcelado solo una persona había ido a verle, en realidad había sido la última que esperaba. Su familia, siempre tan podidamente perfectos, su hermana tan puritana, tan tradicional, tan…, todos le habían girado la espalda excepto él.

De repente Tsukihiro dejó de recordar y se dio cuenta que en la sala el interrogatorio estaban su hijastro y ese otro chico moreno que le había seguido.

De echo el tribunal había echo sentar a Kaede al lado de Hanamichi para que ambos pudieran responder a sus preguntas.

En ese momento la juez le preguntaba algo al pelirrojo, que parecía haber recuperado un poco el color de las mejillas. ¿Qué habría ocurrido esos instantes que su mente había desconectado del presente pera hacerle revivir el pasado?

-¿Señor Sakuragi, ha pensado usted en qué va a contarle a su hermana de sus padres cuando crezca?

-Más o menos. Le prometí a mamá que le hablaría mucho de ella y de papá también.

-¿Y sobre el señor Riotsu? -Esa pregunta captó su atención por completo, de echo lo que le interesaba era la respuesta.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué debería decirle señoría, que su padre biológico era un maltratador que nunca la quiso? No quiero que tenga que vivir con eso señoría. Pero tampoco quisiera tener que mentirle.

Tsukihiro se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y fijar su mirada a la del pelirrojo. Se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho. Ese chico era todavía un niño y le había destrozado la vida sin miramientos solo porque estropeaba ese cuadro de la familia perfecta que tanto había soñado. ¡Solo con que hubiera sido un chico más normal, sin esas pintas, sin ser un pandillero escandaloso y medio idiota! Pero precisamente ese era el chico con el que había tenido que cargar para poder casarse con la mujer perfecta. Un hijastro que nunca se atrevió a presentar a su familia. ¡Como hacerlo si le daba vergüenza salir a su propia calle con solo de pensar que los vecinos conocían a ese muchacho! Pero ahora que le veía allí sentado, sin miedo a decir que amaba a ese otro chico que desde unos metros intentaba animarle con miradas y gestos casi imperceptibles, que había vuelto a casa para cuidar a su madre enferma a pesar que ella le había empujado a dejar su casa. Que desde que su hija nació la había cuidado como una hermana sin importarle que el padre fuera precisamente él, el hombre que le había amargado la existencia, porque era consciente que lo había hecho.

Ahora que le veía preocupado como el que más y con razón, y a la vez aguantando lo que le venía encima sin titubear ni un instante ante cada nueva pregunta. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de lo que se había dejado perder. Y se sentía más miserable aún, sabiendo lo valiente que era ese muchacho y lo cobarde que había sido él hasta ahora.

-Entiendo -continuó la juez-. ¿Pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacerle creer a la pequeña que era hija suya?

-No -dijo extrañado Hanamichi-. Aya es mi hermana, no mi hija.

-¿Pero es consciente que tendrá que hacer el papel de padre muchas veces, cierto?

-Sé que Kaede y yo seremos su única familia y que no seremos precisamente una familia convencional, pero Kaho dijo que lo más importante es que ella se sintiera querida y que luego el resto ya lo entendería al crecer. Y créame, nadie quiere a esa niña como yo. Y sé que Kaede también la quiere mucho a estas alturas.

Ante esa respuesta Tsukihiro Riotsu tomó una decisión.

-Muchas gracias. Abogados ¿alguna pregunta para alguno de los jóvenes?

-No señoría -dijeron ambos hombres poniéndose en pie.

-En ese caso pueden sentarte muchachos -le dijo la jueza y luego el hombre a su izquierda se dirigió a la sala por primera vez-. Nos veremos mañana aquí a la misma hora. Abogados, esta sala quisiera que ambas partes estuvieran presentes, sabemos que esto ya no está directamente relacionado con las acusaciones por malos tratos, pero el acusado es también el padre de la niña y supongo que le interesará saber qué futuro le espera a su hija.

Tsukihiro hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Se levanta la sesión -dictó la juez.

* * *

**Grissina_: _**_Perdonad los errores que seguro que hay referente al tema legal y de jucios, pues mi experiencia en ello es nula o casi, pero el juicio tenía que celebrarse igual._

_Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre esperaré ansiosa vuestros comentario. _


	30. Miedo

**MIEDO**

Hanamichi salió de la sala pálido y tembloroso. Con un nudo en el estómago y el ceño fruncido. Solo de pensar que esa mujer pudiera arrebatarle a la pequeña le costaba respirar.

Sin decirle nada, Kaede le pasó una mano por la cintura y lo condujo hacia el aparcamiento dónde Kaho había dejado el coche. El viaje hasta casa de Yohei fue silencioso.

Al llegar Hanamichi se abrazó a la pequeña y casi sin mediar palabra volvió al coche, Kaede ante la mirada preocupada de Yohei le dijo:

-La juez va a decidir si podemos quedarnos con ella o no. Luego te lo cuento, ahora he de ir con Hana.

Yohei le hizo que sí con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra ante la impactante noticia de saber que su amigo podía perder a su hermanita. Al entrar de nuevo en la casa Naoko le preguntó porqué los chicos no habían pasado a tomar algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que tal había ido la vista pues la cara de Yohei le preocupó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Puede que le quiten a Aya -dijo simplemente sentándose en el sofá sin ánimo para nada.

-Pero… no pueden hacerle eso, le matarán si le quitan la niña. Hanamichi ya ha perdido a su madre no pueden quitarle a su hermana así como así.

* * *

Mientras el coche de Kaho llegaba a casa de los chicos.

Hanamichi bajó del coche, le dio las gracias a Kaho por traerles y subió con la niña al piso de arriba para bañarla y cambiarla.

Mientras Kaede le pidió a Kaho que entrara con él un momento. Le ofreció algo de beber y con un refresco en la mano se sentaron en la cocina.

-Kaho, si… -Kaede tragó saliva antes de decir lo que iba a decir-. Si mañana la juez se le ocurre decir que Hana no debería tener a su hermana con él por vivir juntos… ¿Qué haremos entonces?. ¿Como podremos seguir adelante?

-Kaede -dijo la chica preocupada.

-Si dicen que el motivo de…, si ese motivo fuera el hecho de vivir juntos… no quiero volver a ver a Hanamichi como hoy, esa niña es su vida y…

-Kaede te equivocas, esa niña es media vida de Hanamichi, pero la otra media eres tú y te necesita su lado en este momento, entero.

-¿Como se supone que debo hacerlo? Si se la llevan por estar conmigo… Acabará odiándome. No puedo…

-¿Qué insinúas Kaede?

-No lo sé. Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que si Hanamichi no estuviera conmigo todo esto no habría sucedido.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?. ¿Irte?

Kaede no contestó a eso.

-Si te vas te odiará igual. ¿Es que no lo ves? -Dijo preocupada Kaho.

-Ya, bueno, pero tendrá a Aya a su lado.

En ese momento un lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla blanca. Se la secó de un manotazo, se sentía estúpido llorando en medio de la cocina, pero agradeció que Kaho se levantara y le abrazara tiernamente.

-Tengo tanto miedo de perderle -sollozó.

-Lo sé. Pero no te precipites, no hagas ninguna tontería, ya lo verás todo saldrá bien Kaede.

Cuando Kaede se hubo tranquilizado, Kaho se marchó pues tenía que volver al trabajo y Kaede decidió subir con Hanamichi y la pequeña.

Se encontró a Hanamichi con la pequeña en sus brazos, dormida, sentado en la butaca de la habitación de la niña, también dormido con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Torpe -suspiró al verle.

Decidió dejarle disfrutar de esos momentos de cierta tranquilidad y bajó a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, más por la necesidad de mantenerse ocupado que por hambre. Pero a medio hacer se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de estar cocinando si luego nada de eso se lo iban a comer, ni él ni Hanamichi. Apagó los fogones y lanzó el trapo que tenía en las manos con toda su fuerza al otro lado de la cocina.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó lleno de rabia y frustración.

* * *

Hanamichi despertó a media tarde con un horrible dolor de cabeza producto de haber estado llorando y del estado nervioso en el que estaba. La niña estaba en sus brazos despierta pero quieta como si no quisiera despertarlo. Se levantó intentando sonreír-le a la pequeña y bajó a la cocina a por un analgésico. Esperaba encontrar a Kaede en la cocina o en la sala, ya que no estaba en el piso superior.

Ya con un vaso de agua en una mano y la niña en la otra miró a ver si Kaede estaba en el jardín. Pero tampoco estaba allí.

En espera de que los analgésicos surtieran efecto se sentó, todavía sin soltar a la niña, en una de las sillas del jardín. La tarde era clara, solo una par de nubes corrían por el cielo empujadas por una suave brisa que hacía mucho más soportable el calor, que por ser ya inicios de Septiembre empezaba a no ser tan agobiante.

¿Dónde estaba Kaede? Se preguntó pasados unos minutos de intentar dejar la mente en blanco para ver si así le dejaba de doler. Pero no había servido de nada.

Entonces sin saber muy bien porqué, como un relámpago un pensamiento corrió por su mente. Recordó algo que le había dicho a Kaede solo unas semanas atrás y sintió que su mundo se iba abajo.

"Kaede, me amas demasiado y me da miedo." Le dijo cuando Kaede quiso acompañarle a la playa el día después de tenérselas con ese grupo de mentecatos cobardes. Y Kaede solo dijo un quedo "lo sé" mientras le abrazaba.

Sabía la tendencia de Kaede de pensar demasiado en él, sin tener en cuenta muchas veces que estar a su lado lo era todo. Ya se habían separado una vez por sus ideas de bombero y luego lo de la beca, que ok estaba encantado con ella, pero esa vena altruista en extremo de Kaede le daba miedo, y si…

¿Y si…?

El corazón acelerado se le paró con esa idea: Kaede marchándose para que su relación no fuera motivo para que se llevaran a Aya de su lado.

Rápidamente se levantó y entró en la casa, puso a Aya en el parque y corriendo descolgó el teléfono y llamó al número de Kaede. Desesperado oyó la impertinente voz de la muchacha de la compañía telefónica:

"El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento"

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó lanzando el aparato al suelo.

Kaede no podía haberse ido. ¿Verdad?. ¿Dónde estaba?

Impotente ante esa horrible idea, con el dolor de cabeza más grande que recordaba haber tenido jamás y un poco aturdido por las pastillas que se había tomado solo pudo agarrarse al almohadón del sofá y echarse escondiendo la cabeza. Cansado de ser siempre el fuerte que puede con todo dejó que por una vez el desaliento le ganara y se abandonó al sentimiento de desesperación, dejó que los nervios le ganaran la batalla, dificultándole la respiración, estrujándole algo dentro del pecho, inundando sus ojos con lágrimas de impotencia hasta que no pudo aguantar el llanto que pronto vino seguido de furia.

Una furia descontrolada, contra la injusta vida que parecía querer arrebatárselo todo, una furia que acabó con todos los cojines del sofá lanzados violentamente al otro lado de la sala.

Diez minutos más tarde el dolor de cabeza no había cesado, sino aumentado y le escocían los ojos, junto con la garganta. Tumbado en el suelo sin ánimos para hacer nada, ni fuerzas para moverse, se preguntaba qué tenía que hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Oía llorar a Aya en el parque delante de él pero era incapaz de levantarse para cogerla y consolarla. Cómo podría consolar a nadie si él se sentía terriblemente miserable, solo y abandonado.

Sabía que era irracional pensar que Kaede se hubiera ido así sin más. Pero no podía evitar ese dolor punzante en la boca del estómago y debajo el esternón. La sensación de angustia era tan grande que la habitación se le hacía terriblemente pequeña, mientras la cabeza zumbaba y zumbaba en un incesante y embutidor sentimiento de que estaba a punto de estallarle. Intentaba no moverse porque al mínimo movimiento le aumentaba la presión en las sienes y entonces se sentía mareado.

Fue en ese momento en que estaba por completo sobrepasado por los nervios, que llegó Kaede. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente por si Hanamichi todavía dormía, e iba con la intención de ducharse y acostarse para descansar un rato después de dos largas horas de duro entrenamiento, cuando por segunda vez en menos de un mes casi le da un paro cardíaco al pasar por la sala y ver a Hanamichi en el suelo sin mover un pelo a pesar de que en el parque Aya no dejaba de sollozar intentando llamar la atención de su hermano mayor.

-¡Hanamichi! -Exclamó. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a su lado corriendo.

Al oír su voz Hanamichi se levantó rápidamente y gritando le dijo:

-¡Kaede! -Pero el movimiento había sido demasiado brusco para su colapsado cuerpo y se mareó. En vez de abrazarse a Kaede como era su intención, cayó de rodillas al suelo y embargado por completo por unas nauseas incontrolables sacó lo poco que había desayunado esa mañana.

Kaede prescindió del asco que eso le daba y se arrodilló a su lado. Le puso una mano firme y tibia en la frente aguantándole la cabeza y la otra en la espalda, mientras el vientre de Hanamichi seguía moviéndose bruscamente al ritmo de las arcadas.

Kaede le susurraba:

-Tranquilo Hanamichi. Ya está. No pasa nada.

Y tras unos minutos Hanamichi se serenó un poco y se sentó lentamente en el suelo de nuevo. Se encontraba fatal, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Pero parecía que haber vomitado le había asentado un poco el estómago. Como mínimo ya no se sentía mareado, aunque el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y el dolor del pecho que le dificultaba respirar seguía allí.

De pronto, Hanamichi que seguía con los ojos cerrados notó algo cálido en la frente. Kaede le besaba para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

Sin abrir los ojos Hanamichi sintió a Kaede moverse por la sala llevarse a Aya arriba y Hanamichi agradeció el silencio.

Kaede dio de beber a la pequeña y luego la puso en la cuna. Como otras veces ya había pasado llorar tanto rato la había agotado y no tardó en dormirse. Conectó el interfono y bajó corriendo a la sala de nuevo para atender al descompuesto Hanamichi.

-La luz… -murmuró Hanamichi cuando Kaede entró de nuevo en la sala.

Kaede corrió las cortinas de las ventanas para impedir que la luz del día penetrara en la estancia, dejándola en penumbra. Casi a tientas colocó de nuevo los cojines en el sofá y luego ayudó a Hanamichi a sentarse en él.

-Con cuidado -luego le ayudó a sacarse la camiseta sucia y le puso una de limpia que había bajado de arriba-. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Kaede… -musitó

-¿Sí? -Dijo preocupado Kaede que nuca pensó que llegaría a ver nunca al pelirrojo tan frágil.

-Prométeme que no te irás.

-¿Qué? -Dijo descolocado.

-Prométeme-lo -dijo abriendo los ojos por fin.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? -Dijo mientras le colocaba una manta alrededor para ver si así paraba de temblar.

-Necesito saber que pase lo que pase mañana no te voy a perder a ti también.

-Hanamichi mañana no…

-¡No! Prométeme-lo. No soportaría perderlo todo.

-Hanamichi mañana no vamos a perder a Aya, me oyes. Así que túmbate e intenta calmarte -le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lado para dejarle espacio para tumbarse, rogando para que lo que había dicho hubiera sonado convincente pues también él temía por si les quitaban a la niña-. Ahora intenta descansar. Tienes que relajarte.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo falta. Se tumbó y se dejó arropar por Kaede. Quien tras fregar el estropicio de Hanamichi, se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y acariciándole la cabeza suavemente. Sin decir una palabra, en parte porque no sabían que decir, en parte porque no sabía como expresar lo que tenían dentro.

A media tarde Hanamichi dormía profundamente. Kaede se levantó entumecido de estar en el suelo y decidió ir a ver como estaba la pequeña. Estaba en la cuna despierta jugando con un juguete. Al verle intentó incorporarse un poco cogiéndose de los barrotes de la cuna. La alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina dónde le dio de comer. Luego salió con ella al jardín para no molestar a Hanamichi, no quería despertarlo.

Viendo como la pequeña jugaba en el suelo delante de él, tranquilamente alargándole los juguetes y luego reclamándose-los, pasó la tarde y empezó a oscurecer. Pero la pequeña había comido tarde y él tampoco tenía hambre así que no se movió. Cogió la niña en brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín a esperar la noche. Cuando ya casi no había luz una figura apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Le preguntó intentando que la niña no se le escurriera de los brazos con los movimientos serpenteantes que hacía su pequeño cuerpo para liberarse de él e ir en brazos de su adorado hermano mayor.

Hanamichi se encogió de hombres y luego levantó a su hermana y la abrazó. Con ella en brazos se sentó en la silla al lado de la de Kaede y este no tardó mucho en ir a sentarse a su regazo.

-¿Todavía te duele verdad? -Le susurró acariciándole el pelo. Hanamichi no contestó, pero no hacía falta, las ojeras y el pálido color de su piel eran señal suficiente de que seguía sin sentirse bien. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y luego hizo ademán de levantarse. Pero Hanamichi le cogió del brazo y le miró suplicante.

-Ahora vuelvo, solo voy a buscar la manta, el aire empieza a ser frío -dijo Kaede entrando en la casa.

Hanamichi aprovechó para levantarse de la silla y tumbarse en la tumbona. Cuando Kaede volvió se tumbó a su lado y se taparon los tres con la manta que había traído.

Una hora más tarde Kaede despertó súbitamente con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Se había quedado dormido apoyado en el pecho de Hana igual que la pequeña, mientras el pelirrojo les observaba.

-Deberíamos entrar en casa Hanamichi.

Hanamichi hizo que sí con la cabeza, cerró lo ojos y respiró profundamente, pero no dijo nada. Kaede empezaba a preocuparse, Hanamichi tan callado no era bueno. Se levantó y esperó a que Hanamichi hiciera otro tanto. Aunque el pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo. Utilizó la manta para envolver a su hermana como un ovillo y estuvo mirándola tiernamente, hasta que los ojos se le enturbiaron de nuevo y sintió que una nueva lágrima se le escapaba mejilla abajo.

-Hana… -dijo Kaede sin poder hacer nada. Hubiera dado cuanto tenía para poder asegurarle a Hanamichi que todo iría bien y que no tenía porqué preocuparse.

Hanamichi se secó de un manotazo la lágrima traicionera que se le había escapado y finalmente se levantó con la pequeña en brazos.

Mientras Hanamichi ponía a dormir a la pequeña, no había cenado pero no quería despertarla para darle de comer, ya comería por la mañana, Kaede se quedó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina viendo la oscuridad de la noche. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara a él también.

Entonces notó una mano en su cintura, instintivamente posó la suya encima y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Y un sollozo se escapó de su pecho.

Quería dejar de llorar pues consideraba que no había motivos para que fuera él el que llorara, quería poder mantener la compostura como había hecho hasta ahora. Pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó hablar decirle a Hanamichi que no se preocupara que no pasaba nada, que solo era un bobo por ponerse a llorar delante de él, no sabía ni porqué lloraba, pero no podía decir nada.

Casi sin saber qué hacer se limitó a abrazar fuerte a Hanamichi hasta que este consiguió normalizar su respiración un poco. Entonces el pelirrojo se separó de él y le besó como si no se hubieran visto en meses.

Los labios de Hanamichi estaban hinchados, eran carnosos y suaves y su lengua le obligó a abrir la boca casi enseguida. Le invadió por completo explorándolo, como si quisiera casi comérselo. Las manos del pelirrojo en su nuca le imposibilitaban cualquier movimiento de alejamiento, no es que quisiera tampoco ir muy lejos de dónde estaba, sentir como el cuerpo entero de Hanamichi temblaba bajo sus manos era algo imposible de describir. Por un instante todo dejó de existir para ambos. A Kaede le encantaba esa fogosidad de Hanamichi pero si no lo detenía pronto tendría que pasar de besarle a hacerle la respiración asistida ya que su respiración era tan desacompasada que se le hacía imposible coordinar el coger aire con el no perder el ritmo de Hanamichi.

Cuando se detuvieron jadeando, una gota salada todavía resbaló por la mejilla de Kaede. Y una punzada de culpa hizo que Kaede no pudiera aguantarle la mirada y bajara la cabeza.

Hanamichi le tomó el mentón y le hizo subir la mirada. Y tras mirarle a los ojos le besó de nuevo. Esta vez no fue solo un beso, fue una caricia, fue un abrazo, fue un "por favor quédate siempre a mi lado", fue un "te necesito" unido a un "hazme el amor, te deseo". Las manos de Hanamichi pronto tuvieron a Kaede tumbado en el suelo de la terraza y él se tumbó encima de ese cuerpo incapaz de negarle nada.

A pesar del deseo evidente de ambos, de lo sexual del momento, del deseo desesperado de sentirse amado y arropado y a la vez del de sentirse necesitado y capaz de calmar el dolor del otro que ambos sentían, a pesar de ello, y que ya estaban tumbados en el suelo del jardín uno encima del otro pudiendo notar la erección del otro en contacto bajo los pantalones, cosa que por otra parte les excitaba todavía más, pero, a pesar de todo ello, ambos sabían que ese no era el momento ni el lugar de dar rienda suelta a sus hormonas.

Y a pesar de eso ambos eran incapaces de apartar las manos del cuerpo del otro en un avance cada vez mas osado, sin inhibiciones de cualquier tipo hacia, inevitablemente, acabar desnudos en busca de una sensación placentera después de un día de tanta angustia y pesar.

-Hana -pudo murmurar Kaede cuando este le soltó un momento la boca para pasar a su cuello-. Hana, deberíamos priiii, ¡ahhh! -Exclamó al notar la mano de Hanamichi directamente dentro de su pantalón.

Sin andarse con rodeos la mano de Hanamichi rodeó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Y Kaede desabrochó el pantalón de Hanamichi e hizo otro tanto. No era la primera vez que se encontraban así en el jardín. Pero esta vez era distinta, la anterior habían sucumbido al romanticismo de hacerlo bajo las estrellas, había sido algo lento placentero y dulce, pero esta vez ambos buscaban descargar tensión, simple y llanamente. Sin demasiados preámbulos, sin sacarse las camisetas, ni siquiera bajarse los pantalones más abajo de las rodillas acabaron explotando uno en la mano del otro jadeando pero sin dejar de besarse. El orgasmo fue fuerte, los dejó extasiados jadeando tumbados en el suelo bocarriba en el suelo del jardín.

Kaede cerró los ojos disfrutando de esos momentos íntimos de tranquilidad sabiendo que la noche cómplice les protegía de miradas indiscretas. Cuando oyó a su lado más jadeos de Hanamichi.

Lo que vio lo excitó tanto que decidió imitarle, así que ambos llegaron a un segundo orgasmo esta vez masturbándose desinhibidamente enfrente del otro.

Al acabar Kaede se estiró para capturar los labios de Hanamichi en un dulce beso.

-Vamos a dentro Hanamichi o nos resfriaremos -Le susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se levantó y ayudó a su compañero a hacer lo mismo. Ya en la cocina se limpiaron un poco y se colocaron bien la ropa. Y sin decir nada se encaminaron al salón dónde se tumbaron en el sofá.

A pesar de que hacía ya rato que era de noche no tenían sueño, haber dormido durante la tarde, más los nervios que llevaban encima los mantenía desvelados.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta tarde? -Le preguntó tras un largo silencio Kaede, para saber como había llegado Hanamichi a ese estado de nervios.

El pelirrojo ya mucho más tranquilo le habló por primera vez des de que llegó a casa a primera hora de la tarde.

-No lo sé. No sé porque pensé que te habías ido y… pero era una estupidez, no sé ni como pude pensar que tú… -le dijo Hanamichi intentando evitar el contacto visual-. De verdad Kaede, perdóname no debí dudar de ti. Pensé que te habías ido porqué esa mujer horrible insinuó que por vivir juntos quizá no sería bueno que criáramos a Aya. Yo pensé que tú -dijo avergonzado Hanamichi- que tú te habías ido para que no pudieran llevársela, pero lo siento -se apresuró a añadir- fue una tontería, sé que nunca me harías algo así, pero…, no te vi y me asusté, y me dolía tanto la cabeza,…, te llamé al móvil pero estaba apagado y tú nunca lo apagas, y… -Hanamichi volvía a llorar completamente cansado, esta vez de un modo sosegado, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos pausadamente sin espasmos, sin sollozos, solo lágrimas y dolor de cabeza.

-Solo fui a entrenar un rato, necesitaba hacer algo -dijo en un susurro Kaede con la vista clavada en el suelo y con el corazón completamente encogido.

-Debí suponerlo, lo siento -dijo secándose la última lágrima traicionera-. Pensé que con todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, de todo lo que has sacrificado, serías capaz de…, pero tranquilo, sé que nunca serías tan cobarde como para… -dijo Hanamichi intentando acercarse a Kaede claramente en busca de un abrazo protector de sus brazos.

Pero precisamente esa acusación de "cobarde" le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe a Kaede, pues este consideraba que necesitaría de todo su valor para poder dejar a Hanamichi seguir su vida sin él.

Y justo entonces Hanamichi le vio la cara y supo a ciencia cierta que no se había equivocado y calló de golpe para instantáneamente cambiar de tono de voz, de afligida y suplicante a fría y cortante, para preguntarle:

-¿Por qué tu no lo harías, verdad Kaede?

Kaede no podía contestar a eso. Pero no hizo falta ese silencio, la mirada gacha, el movimiento de todo su cuerpo decía a gritos que era precisamente lo que había pensado hacer.

-¡Cabrón de…! Eres un cobarde. Te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas sabes -dijo acusadoramente levantándose del sofá como si de repente tuviera prisa por irse de su lado.

-Hanamichi yo… -intentó detenerlo.

-Me mentiste, dijiste que me amabas y… -dijo soltándose de un manotazo de la mano de Kaede que le retenía a su lado.

-Y te amo, te amo más que nada en el mundo. Por eso…

-¿Por eso estás pensando en irte verdad? Y dime, ¿tenías intención de hacerlo sin decir adiós para dejarme todavía más preocupado? Embustero, manipulador de mierda, yo… -gritaba andando de un lado a otro de la sala Hanamichi, dando alguna que otra patada a los cojines del sofá de nuevo.

-Hanamichi escúchame -intentó razonar Kaede-. Te estás equivocando yo…

-Ojalá fuera cierto -dijo intentando contener el llanto, la rabia y todo lo que sentía dentro de si, hubiera dado todo por poder poner cara de póquer con la frialdad que lo hacia Kaede-. Pero dime, si es que puedes, que no tenías intención de irte de mi lado para no volver.

El incomodo silencio solo roto pro el llanto incesante de Aya que seguía en el parque.

-¡No lo entiendes! -Dijo sin argumentos Kaede.

-¡NO! Eres tú el que no ha entendido una puta mierda. Te amo, y no quiero vivir sin ti. ¡.¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?.!

-¿Y crees que yo quiero irme?

-Eso parece -dijo resentido Hanamichi.

-No quiero que os separen ¡.¿vale?.! No quiero ver como otra familia se desmorona, no quiero que pierdas lo que queda de tu familia, tú que todavía la tienes -dijo Kaede dejando que sus ojos se negaran de lágrimas.

-Lo ves, no has entendido nada. Eres un idiota. Un estúpido egocéntrico eso es lo que eres. ¿Es que no oíste nada de lo que le dije a la juez? -Dijo alzando la voz de nuevo.

-Todas y cada una de las palabras -dijo intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus azules ojos.

-Pues o no me escuchaste o no quisiste entender nada -dijo con la voz más cortante que Kaede le había oído nunca-. Porque me parece recordar que dejé bien claro que mi familia eres tú. TÚ. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Eres tú la persona con quien elegí empezar de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Hanamichi -murmuró Kaede dando un paso hacia el pelirrojo completamente emocionado.

Pero Hanamichi dio un paso atrás.

-No -murmuró entonces-. No… me prometiste que antes de hacer cualquier otra locura de estas me tendrías en cuenta primero. Joder Kaede, fue lo primero que te dije, incluso antes de decirte que te amo, lo primero. Te dije que todo sería complicado, que no quería perder a nadie más -dijo con otras lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-. Y tenías que…, justo ahora que…

-Hanamichi basta, por favor -ambos habían desistido en su inútil intento de contener las lágrimas.

-Eres un capullo Kaede, un imbécil integral y me quedo corto si…

-¿Si qué? Es cierto, lo admito, lo primero que pensé fue que… que si me iba no podrían llevarse a Aya, pero… ¿pero no me he ido no? -Dijo llorando Kaede sin intentar acercarse más a Hanamichi por si este volvía a retroceder.

-Ya y quien me dice que…

-No -gimió desesperado Kaede-. Hanamichi, tienes que creerme. Hablé con Kaho esta tarde, ella me recordó que soy tan importante para ti, como tú para mí. No puedo decirte que haya sido fácil 'snif', ni que no haya dudado ni un segundo, pero me di cuenta de que marchándome no te ayudaría en nada…

-¿Como puedo saber que no me estas mintiendo Kaede?

-No puedes. Mira Hanamichi, es mi manera de ser, no puedo evitar pensar así, saber que si yo no estuviera…

-Para empezar, si tú no estuvieras nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, y además no puedes saberlo…

-Razón de más para mí para pensar eso. Pero…, pero aunque eso sea así no quiere decir que…, joder Hana tu me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que por muchas cosas distintas que pueda pensar 'snif'…, tu sabes que nunca hago nada sin pensar…que… ¡además! te lo estoy diciendo y nunca te he mentido.

Hanamichi no podía pensar, su cabeza estaba por estallar otra vez y además por mucho que quisiera creerle, esa sensación, ese miedo, esa angustia no parecían querer abandonarle, por mucho que supiera que Kaede estaba siendo sincero en cada palabra que le decía. Así que sin decir nada se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Se refrescó la cara en busca de un poco de lucidez, de nuevo le asaltaron unas arcadas, pero no tenía nada sólido en el estómago para sacar así que solo escupió un poco de jugos. Echó de menos el tacto cálido de esa mano grande de Kaede en su frente, reconfortantemente segura. Estuvo unos buenos diez minutos encerrado en el baño. Minutos que le sirvieron para tranquilizarse y reflexionar. Minutos que Kaede paso muy angustiado sentado en el sofá temeroso de decir o hacer nada que pudiera enfadar más a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi entró de nuevo al salón. Kaede estaba en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y él se sentó también pero no muy cerca del moreno.

-No soporto pelearme así contigo. No soporto la sensación constante de no saber si dentro de cinco minutos seguirás a mi lado Kaede.

-No confías en mí.

-No es eso, ya te lo dije una vez, sé cuanto me amas, y me da miedo. Por un lado me… me encanta que me ames así, es como… eres todo lo que nunca pude soñar y más, y por el otro esa sensación de que lo bueno nunca dura mucho… me duele, no me gusta ese miedo irracional a perderte y odio pensar que serías capaz de dejarme si creyeras que era lo mejor para mí.

-Pero no me he ido…

-Pero podrías hacerlo.

-Tú también Hanamichi, o es que crees que es fácil para mí a caso. También yo tengo miedo de perderte, yo ya sé lo que es verte partir por esa maldita puerta y saber que no volverás, ¿sabes?

-Pero no me habría ido si tú no me hubieras empujado a ello…

-No pienso volver a tener esa discusión Hanamichi. Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, y…

-No quiero tener esa discusión. Sé porque lo hiciste y lo entiendo y ya te di las gracias. No es éso lo que quiero hablar contigo, pero tienes que entender que precisamente esa tendencia tuya por… Solo quiero encontrar la manera de hacer desaparecer ese miedo y sé que solo tu puedes ayudarme en eso.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte ver que no me iré?. No confías en mi Hanamichi.

-Sí confío en ti Kaede, solo necesito que me lo prometas.

-…

-Prométeme que no te irás, que la próxima vez que estemos en una situación así no harás nada sin hablar primero conmigo, que no darás rienda suelta a tus ideas de bombero Kaede. Ya te lo pedí una vez, pero no me lo prometiste. Sé que si me das tu palabra lo cumplirás, con solo eso…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase pues Kaede se lanzó encima de él besándolo de nuevo.

-No Kaede -le dijo sacándoselo de encima-. Necesito oírtelo decir.

El moreno se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta del salón. Y sin mirarle, antes de salir murmuró.

-Lo siento.

Instantes después, y antes de que Hanamichi pudiera reaccionar, se oyó la puerta de la calle, Kaede se había ido y no podía saber hasta cuando.

* * *

**Grissina_ (escondida dentro de su armadura medieval a prueba de todo)_**_: Ya está, lista para vuestros reviews._ **XD**

_(y que sean muchos!)_


	31. La fuerza de la ley

**LA FUERZA DE LA LEY**

El día empezó para Kaho al ir a buscar a Hanamichi y a Kaede a su casa para ir al juzgado, todo el viaje con la frase en su mente "si dios quiere por última vez".

Un Hanamichi ojeroso, con los ojos enrojecidos y sin su sonrisa amplia y contagiosa le había abierto la puerta. La niña esperaba en el cochecito dormida todavía, eran las siete y media de la mañana y el sol hacia todavía no una hora que había salido. La mañana era fresca y unas nubes bajas de color gris cubrían el cielo.

-Hanamichi… -intentó decir ante el mutismo del pelirrojo.

-Vamos -dijo el chico, empujando el cochecito de la niña. Kaho fue empujada a la calle de nuevo y sin más ni más Hanamichi cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Y Kae…?

-No lo sé -le cortó Hanamichi- y no quiero hablar del tema.

Hanamichi subió en el asiento trasero con la niña en brazos. Y sin decir nada ella había arrancado rumbo a casa de Yohei. En diez minutos Hanamichi llamaba al timbre para dejarle la pequeña. Pero nadie contestó. Yohei no estaba en casa y su madre, Hanamichi lo sabía, hacía esa semana el turno de noche y no llegaría hasta las nueve de la mañana. Tenía que llevarse a la pequeña a los juzgados.

-¡Mierda! -Le oyó gritar de impotencia. Y con razón. Sabía lo preocupado que estaba, el canguro desaparecía, Kaede parecía haber hecho al final lo que le había salido de los cojones y se había ido, "como si eso mejorara algo", pensó Kaho. Y ahora Hanamichi tenía que llevársela a los juzgados, cerca de ese hombre horrible que era el padre de la niña.

Sin decir nada más Hanamichi había vuelto a subir al coche y a las ocho ya entraban los tres por la puerta del juzgado.

La siguiente media hora fue de lo más extraña.

Primero el abogado recibió una llamada al móvil y les dejó esperando en el pasadizo. Estaban ella y Hanamichi solos con la niña. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que esperar a que fuera la hora de entrar de nuevo en la sala para oír la sentencia del tribunal.

Kaho esperaba ver llegar a Kaede de un momento a otro, corriendo, con alguna excusa para no estar ahí. No había intentado hablar de ello con Hanamichi porque en esos momentos el pelirrojo ya tenía bastante. Pero seguro que Hanamichi también deseaba que Kaede llegara. ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?. ¿Por qué como mínimo no se había esperado a saber lo que los jueces tenían que decir antes de irse?. ¿Sabía Hanamichi algo de porque Kaede se había ido?

Pero quien entró corriendo por la puerta de los juzgados corriendo hacia ellos como si perdiera el tren no fue Kaede, fue Yohei.

-¡Hanamichi! -Gritó desde el final del pasadizo a pesar de las malas mirada de secretarios, abogados y otras personas que circulaban de un lado a otro, todos vestidos de negro con una cartera en una mano y un móvil en la otra pegado a la oreja.

Extrañamente Hanamichi no se inmutó. No se levantó chillando, no le pidió explicaciones, es más solo le miró un momento, hizo que no con la cabeza al tiempo que bufaba con cierto desprecio y volvió a centrar su atención en su pequeña hermana que dormitaba en sus brazos.

Yohei fue detenido unos instantes por uno de esos hombres trajeados, que le dijo algo que ellos no llegaron a sentir, Kaho le vio hacer una reverencia a ese hombre y luego arrancaba a correr de nuevo hacia ellos, esta vez sin chillar.

-¡Hanamichi! -Repitió entre jadeos Yohei cuando estuvo delante de ellos.

-¿Ya te ha contado lo que hizo, no? -Le cortó enfadado.

Yohei no entendía de qué iba, pero el tono de voz de Hanamichi no le gustó nada. Era frío, calculador, despectivo.

-Hanamichi, no sé de que hablas, pero tienes que… -dijo recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

-No. Ya basta. No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de él. NADA -dijo sin alzar la voz el pelirrojo.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa tío? -Dijo Yohei harto de que usara ese tono con él.

-¡JA! Es esa si que es buena. ¿No me has oído?. ¡Lárgate! -Ahora sí que Hanamichi alzó la voz.

-Hanamichi por favor -le dijo entonces Kaho asustada. ¿Por qué Hanamichi reaccionaba así ante su mejor amigo?. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Kaho, sé que solo quieres ayudar, pero por favor, no te metas. No quiero saber nada -repitió esta vez sin gritar mirando fijamente a Yohei-. No tienes excusa. Sabías lo importante que todo esto es para mí, lo importante que ella es para mí -dijo Hanamichi señalando a la pequeña en sus brazos-. Y aún sí me has dejado colgado. Creí que seguías siendo mi amigo, pero no es cierto. Me alegro de que como mínimo Kaede tenga alguien para llorarle las penas, pero eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sois las últimas personas con las que quiero hablar ahora mismo, así que por favor. Déjame.

-Me iré. Pero toma esto -le dijo sin insistir, alargándole un sobre blanco.

-¿Qué es? -Dijo un poco más calmado Hanamichi cogiendo el sobre.

-No lo sé. Me lo acaban de dar para ti. Solo sé que Kaede quería que lo recibieras antes de entrar en la sala -Dijo Yohei en un tono neutro muy poco característico de él.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

-¡Y yo que sé! Mira Hanamichi, no sé que ha ocurrido ¿vale? Él no me contó nada, llegó llorando esta madrugada, me pidió hacer un par de llamadas y tomar una ducha y luego muy temprano por la mañana me pidió que lo acompañara en coche al centro. Intenté que…

-¿Al centro? -Susurró Kaho.

-Sí. Y antes que grites de nuevo, no estaba en casa esta mañana porque de vuelta he pillado un accidente. Lo siento si crees que te he fallado amigo pero te estás equivocando. Os vi pasar en el coche, di media vuelta y regresé a los juzgados para…

-¿Cómo que regresaste?. ¿Venías de aquí? -Preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Sí vine a dejar a Kaede. ¿Es que no está aquí? -Preguntó extrañado.

-… -Hanamichi no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no hace ni dos horas que yo le he dejado aquí mismo. Obviamente no me dijo nada, me calló como tú, y créeme que empiezo a estar bastante harto de los dos. No sé que coño os pasa pero…

-Lo siento -murmuró Hanamichi con la cabeza baja.

Kaho vio como Yohei le miraba, inspiraba largamente y suspiraba. Luego sin decir nada se sentaba al otro lado de Hanamichi, que en una mano sostenía el sobre blanco y en la otra a su hermana. Yohei le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amigo y le susurró.

-Los genios nunca se rinden.

Hanamichi esbozó una sonrisa triste que a Kaho le partió el corazón. Y sin decir nada Hanamichi se dejó abrazar por su amigo.

Unos minutos en silencio, en los que Kaho intentó encontrarle sentido a esa situación, pero no le cabía en la cabeza la extraña actitud de Kaede.

-¿No lo abrirás? -Le preguntó al ver que Hanamichi miraba intensamente el sobre en su mano, pero no se decidía a tocarlo.

Pero Hanamichi no contestó a su pregunta. Siguió con el sobre en la mano, le dio un par de vueltas pero hizo que no con la cabeza.

-Quizá haya algún motivo para que no esté aquí, quizá es algo importante lo que tiene que decirte.

Hanamichi negó de nuevo.

-Sé perfectamente por qué no está aquí y créeme si fuera urgente habría encontrado la forma de hacérmelo saber.

La mirada de Kaho se cruzó en ese instante con la de Yohei y comprendió que su amigo estaba igual de preocupado que ella y que sabía tan poco qué estaba pasando como ella. No sabía si eso la alarmaba o no, pero no se calmó precisamente.

Pocos minutos después el abogado que había estado al teléfono por un cuarto de hora como mínimo se les acercó a ellos de nuevo.

-Si quieren podemos ir entrando en la sala. En cinco minutos llegará el señor Riotsu y los jueces quieren empezar cuanto antes me han dicho.

No había motivo para negarse a empezar lo más temprano posible.

-Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos -dijo Kaho levantándose.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender Kaho vio como esa frase trastornaba a Hanamichi al punto de que su mano izquierda se apretó con fuerza alrededor del pequeño sobre blanco arrugando-lo.

Kaho vio entrar en la sala a Hanamichi con la niña, dejando atrás la carta hecha una bola de papel debajo el banco.

Dos minutos después entraban en la sala Tsukihiro y su abogado. Hanamichi le miró de reojo y vio como los ojos del hombre no se apartaban de la niña que inocentemente seguía jugando en sus brazos ajena completamente de la tensión que provocaba en la sala su sola presencia.

Tras unos instantes un poco tensos Hanamichi, Kaho, Yohei y el abogado vieron como Tsukihiro le hacía una casi imperceptible seña a su letrado y este salía corriendo de la sala, Tsukihiro miraba hacia ellos una vez más y finalmente intentaba ocultar una lágrima mirando al frente.

Instantes antes de que los tres jueces entraran en la sala el letrado entró de nuevo, se acercó a Tsukihiro y dijo:

-Todo solucionado -y sin decir nada más se sentó. Pero no llegó a tocar la silla que ya tenía que levantarse de nuevo porque hacían su entrada en escena los jueces. Como el día anterior la mujer al centro mostrando su posición de juez principal, con esos dos hombres detrás de ella que se sentaron de nuevo uno a cada lado.

-Buenos días. Antes de hacer nada más y en vista de las circunstancias tengo que pedir que los abogados se acerquen al estrado -dijo la juez.

-¿Qué circunstancias?. ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hanamichi al su abogado. Este solo le contestó.

-No lo sé. No te apures.

-¡No te apures dice! -murmuró entre dientes Hanamichi mientras veía como los abogados se acercaban a los jueces y entablaban una conversación bajo voz-. Eso es cosa suya, seguro -siguió murmurando Hanamichi mirado de reojo al padre de la niña.

Yohei no recordaba haber visto a Hanamichi nunca tan nervioso. Su mirada saltaba de Tsukihiro al grupo de letrados y de estos a la puerta con una mirada suplicante como esperando que en cualquier momento tuviera que aparecer alguien por ella. ¿Dónde estaba Kaede? Cuando le viera de nuevo le iba a oír el muy…

Kaho recordó el día en que Kaede le llamó nervioso pidiéndole que fuera a su casa, al llegar se había encontrado con Hanamichi llorando impotente en la cocina y a Kaede en la sala calmando a una Aya más nerviosa que ellos todavía. Pero a pesar de todo le parecía que ahora el estado de Hanamichi era todavía peor. Ese día Hanamichi había sucumbido al enfado y su evidente estado de excitación le había impedido calmarse rápidamente, pero los nervios de ahora eran distintos. Eran lentos y le estaban devorando por dentro, discretamente haciéndole un nudo en la boca del estómago, tiñendo cada minuto de un poco más de negro todos sus pensamientos. Sus ojos habían perdido por completo la luz que los caracterizaba y estaba pálido y ojeroso. Seguro que no había dormido nada. Además lo veía mirar hacia la puerta como esperando que Kaede entrara por ella en cualquier instante y tras cada mirada en esa dirección su mirada se ensombrecía un poco más, sus facciones se endurecían un poco más.

Minutos después los abogados volvieron a sus asientos. Todos con cara de póquer. Antes de que Hanamichi pudiera pedirle explicaciones al letrado, la jueza alzó la voz y dijo:

-Letrados haremos un descanso, les doy quince minutos, pongan al corriente a sus clientes de cómo están las cosas. Se levanta la sesión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Dijo Hanamichi.

-Muchacho, escúchame atentamente porque tenemos poco tiempo. Las cosas acaban de cambiar. Teniendo en cuenta que la custodia de tu hermana no es propiamente competencia de este tribunal, los jueces han accedido a que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con el padre de la niña.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Hanamichi sin entender nada.

-El señor Tsukihiro tiene una propuesta para hacerte con referencia a la niña. Y creo que deberías escucharle. Puede que sea la única forma de que la niña quede a tu cargo. Si no hay trato el jurado tirará adelante con la decisión que ya habían tomado. Obviamente no nos han dicho qué decisión es esa, pero la verdad es que no soy muy optimista. La jueza Genmitsu no es precisamente conocida por ser benevolente. Y a pesar de que de los dos jueces si uno de ellos estuviera de nuestra parte sin el voto de ella no tendríamos nada que hacer.

-¿Y qué quiere ahora Tsukihiro?

-Para empezar quiere contártelo él mismo.

-¿Por qué?

El abogado se encogió de hombros.

-Ha pedido que si quieres escuchar lo que tiene que decir vayas con la niña a una sala de reuniones del juzgado.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar.

-Hanamichi -dijo Kaho- puede que sea la única manera de que…

-No voy a dejar que ese hombre se acerque a mi hermana.

-Hanamichi, no tienes opción -le dijo Yohei colocándole un brazo en el hombro.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. A la jueza no le ha gustado mucho la idea. Creo que quería decidir ella, por eso creo que deberías escuchar lo que el señor Riotsu tenga que decirte. No tienes porqué preocuparte por lo que pueda intentar, van a dejar a un agente con vosotros, no estaréis solos…

-¿Quieres decir que no solo quiere que lleve a Aya sino que quiere estar a solas con nosotros? -Exclamó desesperado Hanamichi-. Esto no puede estar pasando -murmuró.

-Quizá esto te ayude a decidir -le dijo el abogado alargándole un papel doblado por la mitad.

"¡Idiota, qué haces todavía ahí plantado! Levanta el culo y haz lo que haga falta ¡Que es de Aya de lo que estamos hablando!"

De repente la respiración de Hanamichi empezó a acelerarse, su mirada perdida se endureció de golpe y blandiendo el trozo papel en su mano sin dejárselo leer a ellos, masculló:

-Me cago en la… Cuando te pille… Es… -Kaho y Yohei que no entendían anda no se atrevieron a decir nada. Luego vieron como Hanamichi se obligaba a si mismo a hacer una profunda inspiración antes de cuidadosamente plegar el papel mientras decía-. Muy bien. ¿Dónde hay que ir?

-Sígueme -dijo el abogado.

* * *

Hanamichi entró en la sala abrazando firmemente a su hermana contra su pecho. Tsukihiro estaba sentado al otro lado de una mesa que había en medio de la habitación. Un policía de uniforme estaba de pie detrás de él. En la mesa había dos vasos de agua, uno en frente del hombre y el otro en el lugar vacío dónde se sentó Hanamichi (muy a su pesar), pues no había otra silla que esa.

-Grácias por venir -dijo Tsukihiro con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Mira, déjate de cojonadas y ve al grano -dijo sentándose y sentando a su hermana en su regazo.

-Muy bien. Te he hecho venir porque quiero proponerte un trato. Ayer quedé muy impresionado por todo lo que dijiste y…

-No conseguirá nada con… -le cortó medio enfadado medio espantado. No era nada fácil estar en frente de ese hombre tras todo lo que había pasado.

-Muchacho solo te pido que me escuches. Solo eso, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, yo haré lo que me pidas. Pero primero déjame hablar.

-Está bien -dijo no muy seguro Hanamichi. Mirando a su hermana.

-Ayer, cuando confesaste tu relación con ese chico ante el tribunal…

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso -le interrumpió de nuevo con un dejo de amargura.

-No me preocupa que te gusten los hombres Hanamichi, ya no. Sé que durante mucho tiempo he actuado muy mal contigo y lo siento, pero ayer me di cuenta de mi gran error.

-¿Ah sí?. ¿Y como fue eso?. ¿Ayer te diste cuenta de que pasarás el resto de tu vida entre rejas Tsukihiro? -A pesar de todo era incapaz de contener la rabia que es hombre le hacía sentir.

-No, ayer me di cuenta del valor que tienes. Siempre te consideré una carga, una molestia, no entendía como de una mujer tan perfecta como Sara había salido alguien como tú. Siempre culpé de tus problemas a tu padre y me equivoqué. Yo soy parte de esos problemas y en realidad tienes muchas de las cosas que me gustaban de tu madre. Nunca supe valorar eso en ti y ahora me arrepiento de ello.

-Que bonito -dijo sin sacarse de encima esos nervios y ese temor.

-No te lo tomes a guasa Hanamichi, porque es verdad. Cuando me casé con tu madre estaba como en una nube, todo iba viento en popa en mi vida y empecé a querer más y más. Entre otras cosas ansiaba tener esa familia perfecta que durante años me inculcaron que debía tener. Nunca valoré lo que tú y tu madre me ofrecíais como familia. Ahora sé que lo importante no es como se vea por fuera, sino como se ve por dentro.

-A buenas horas te diste cuenta ¿no crees? Conseguiste engañarnos a mamá e incluso a mí. Te acepté de buena gana y todo para que luego me trataras como a basura y acabaras matando a mamá. ¿Qué quieres ahora destrozar la vida de Aya también?

-No. Aya y tú sois lo único que me queda de la mujer que amé. Sé que nunca podré pedirte que me perdones, no lo haré. Pero quiero que como mínimo ella sí pueda ser feliz, al fin y al cabo soy su padre.

-¿Y como se supone que quieres hacerla feliz?. ¿Haciendo de papá perfecto desde la cárcel?

-No. Tú y ese chico sois ahora su familia y quiero que siga así.

-Lástima que él no piense lo mismo -no pudo evitar decir al recordar su última discusión con Kaede la noche anterior.

-¿Porqué dices eso?. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Nada de tu incumbencia. Mira agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de intentar pedir perdón y como mínimo saber que no quieres amargarle la vida a Aya me tranquiliza un poco. Pero no alarguemos esto más.

-Tienes razón. Otra vez. Bueno, tu abogado te lo explicará con más detalles, pero el plan es el siguiente. Hay dos opciones para que esa juez no decida por ti. Una es que yo pida expresamente que mi hijastro, por ley, sea quien se haga cargo de mi hija dado que yo no podré. La otra opción, que creo que es la que mas te gustará es que yo renuncie a la patria potestad de la criatura en tu favor. Lo cual me desvincularía de su vida para siempre.

-Ahí acertaste.

-Sabía que la segunda opción te gustaría y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo pero quiero pedirte algo. Aunque lo dijiste en el juicio, quiero que le hables de mí. No quiero que crezca pensando que su padre no quiso saber nada de ella hasta el punto de rechazarla como hija. Si tú me prometes que ella sabrá la verdad, es tuya para siempre.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, aunque no necesitaba sospesar demasiado las posibilidades. No quería arriesgarse a que cuando saliera de la cárcel ése hombre quisiera acercarse a su hermana para algo. Si dejaba de ser su padre la ley la protegería a ella en un futuro. Pero por otro lado, aunque con un peso bastante menor, estaba el argumento que ya había dado a la juez; no quería tener que decirle a su hermana quien era en realidad su padre. Pero estaba claro que tampoco iba a mentirle, así que no había caso.

-Prometo contarle la verdad. Toda la verdad. Sabrá que cuando te conocí creí que quizá mamá sería feliz de nuevo, sabrá que ahora renuncias a ella para que podamos estar juntos y no porque no la quieras, pero también sabrá que pegabas a mamá y que estás en la cárcel por ello y por robar.

-Es justo. Yo me lo busqué.

-Te sienta bien eso de no beber. Incluso empiezas a parecerte a ese hombre bueno y cariñoso que se casó con mi madre -dijo un poco más relajado Hanamichi.

-Ten cuidado Hanamichi no sea que tus amigos se den cuenta que te ablandas así, no sea que ese grupo de pandilleros te la juegue. Entre ese tipo de gente al mínimo signo de debilidad te saltan a la yugular.

-Te equivocas. Nunca intentarían jugármela.

-Eso lo dices ahora, espera a que…

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? No son unos pandilleros, son mis amigos. No me siguen por ser agresivo, ni por ser más fuerte que ellos, ni por saber que les gano en un santiamén, aunque eso sea cierto, sino porque me respetan.

-Pero el respeto es algo que tal como se da, se pierde.

-No Tsukihiro. El respeto se gana. Es la confianza la que se da sin pedir explicaciones y en todo caso luego se pierde. Eso es algo que me enseñaste tú.

-¿Y el amor, joven psicoanalista?

-El amor es o no es, no hay medias tintas en eso -dijo Hanamichi levantándose como dando por zanjada la discusión.

-Espera un momento Hanamichi. Quiero hablar contigo de algo más.

-¿De qué? -¿A parte de la custodia de Aya qué más podían tener en relación ellos dos como para quedarse a hablar con él?

-De mi hermano.

-¿Para que voy a querer saber yo algo de alguien de tu familia?

-Porque no es como yo. Quisiera que Aya le conociese.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque necesito que ella sepa que a pesar de llevar la misma sangre que yo se puede ser buena persona.

-Perdona que te lo diga pero por lo que sé de tu familia dudo que sea mucho mejor que tú.

-Mi familia le dio la espalda hace años, precisamente porque no es como nosotros. Nunca quiso grandes riquezas, nunca aspiró a ser el mejor, se dedicaba a hacerse amigo de aquellos que peor lo pasaban, no hacía como el resto de hermanos que buscaban tener de amigos a los mejor posicionados. Luego, en un exceso de inocencia les confesó a mis padres su homosexualidad. Lo desheredaron y nunca supimos más de él.

-Ves como sois todos unas alimañas.

-No todos, él no. A pesar de todo siguió adelante estudió psicología y ahora trabaja en una clínica de las afueras. Pero va a mudarse al campo.

-Pensaba que no habíais vuelto a saber de él.

-Bueno en realidad no hablábamos, pero siempre intenté saber qué hacía. Seguía siendo mi hermano y cuando te metes en un mundo de tiburones no es bueno que alguien tan cercano ande suelto sin control alguno.

-Ya decía yo.

-Sí bien. Él también se mantenía informado. La cuestión es que cuando supo que estaba en prisión vino a verme. Él sabía que mi familia me daría la espalda y vino a dar apoyo moral en el proceso. Me di cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con él y me hizo darme cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con tu madre y contigo. Es muy buen psicólogo. Cuando supo que tenía una sobrinita le hizo mucha ilusión y le prometí que podría verla. Cuando renuncie a la paternidad de Aya nadie de mi familia podrá nunca reclamarte nada. No es que sepan que Aya existe, pero por si acaso. Pero me gustaría que él pudiera conocerla. Es mi hermano y nunca ha tenido una familia.

-No te prometo nada, pero si es cierto que no es como tú, no veo porqué tendría que impedir que Aya conociera a su tío.

-Gracias. Dale las gracias también a Rukawa.

-Si claro como no -dijo sarcásticamente Hanamichi de nuevo de pié con la niña en brazos, sin entender a que venía eso ahora.

-Cuídala mucho y enséñale ser buena.

Hanamichi no dijo nada más antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

A fuera Yohei y Kaho le esperaban para entrar de nuevo en la sala con cara de preocupación. Pero sus rostros se relajaron al ver que Hanamichi una vez fuera de la vista de Tsukihiro sonrió al tiempo que alzaba a la pequeña que contenta con la atención de su hermano hizo un sonoro grito de alegría seguida de su risa alegre y contagiosa.

Mientras en el pasadizo Hanamichi les contaba a Kaho y a Yohei lo que acababa de ocurrir en la pequeña sala de reuniones, en ella Tsukihiro hablaba con el abogado, le pedía que informara a los jueces y al representante legal de los chicos, de que ya podían seguir.

La vista se reprendió en unos pocos minutos todos informados de cuanto había sucedido en la pequeña sala de reuniones.

-En vista que parece ser que el padre de la criatura es partidario que siga siendo el hermano mayor de la niña quien tenga su tutela a pesar de todas las circunstancias personales de éste, este tribunal acepta la anterior decisión del juzgado de menores como correcta por bien que hay que destacar que de los tres votos uno fue en contra de la decisión. Esta objeción será tomada en cuenta en el acta de la vista. Pero esté tranquilo joven -añadió la juez al ver la cara de espanto que momentáneamente sustituyó esa increíblemente amplia sonrisa que la adornaba desde hacía unos minutos-. Ese voto no puede hacer que esta sentencia sea revocada.

Hanamichi volvió a respirar al oír eso.

Pocos minutos después la juez daba por cerrado el caso definitivamente y les informaba que el acta, al tener que añadirse-le los actos ocurridos durante la vista, tenía que ser retocada y que les sería enviada a los abogados por medio de los secretarios del juzgado en unos días.

Antes de salir los abogados quedaron para la siguiente semana para hacer el papeleo de la renuncia de paternidad y Hanamichi salió riendo de nuevo con Yohei de la sala. Pero a Kaho no se le escapó la mirada de Hanamichi en dirección al banco del pasillo que habían ocupado esa misma mañana.

-¿Lo abrirías si no lo hubieras lanzado? -Preguntó de repente Kaho.

Hanamichi la miró desconcertado y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio como la chica se sacaba del bolsillo el pequeño sobre blanco arrugado.

* * *

**Grissina_:_**_ Veis como no soy tan mala... no le he quitado a Aya. _**XD**


	32. La Carta

**LA CARTA**

Hanamichi cogió el sobre arrugado que Kaho le extendía y se sentó de nuevo en el banco. Con la pequeña en la mochila colgada de su pecho, se estuvo un momento observando el pequeño trozo de papel.

-¿Y si Kaho tenía razón y si era importante?. ¿Qué dices Aya lo abro?

La pequeña, que le gustaba que su hermano le hablara, le contestó con una risa y un grito de alegría.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas Hanamichi procedió a abrir el sobre.

Temía lo que pudiera contener. Y si Kaede se despedía. Ahora que todo lo de su hermana estaba arreglado lo ocurrido el día anterior le parecía surrealista y pasado de roscas. Eran los dos unos idiotas.

Besó a Aya y tras una larga respiración sacó el papel del sobre y lo abrió.

* * *

_Hanamichi, _

_Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, que quisieras que entrara contigo a la sala, que a pesar de que si estuviera aquí me darías un mamporro por haberme ido por dentro agradecerías mi apoyo. Pero no puedo._

_He hecho algo que no debería haber hecho (a pesar de que volvería a hacerlo esta y mil veces) y me "han retenido", por esto ahora no estoy aquí contigo dándote la mano._

_Contándotelo pongo seguramente en riesgo todo pero no puedo estar aquí encerrado sabiendo que a pocos metros tú sufres por no saber si te quitarán a Aya cuando yo ya sé qué va a ocurrir._

_Confía en mí. Haz lo que te pidan y todo saldrá bien._

_Él renunciará a la paternidad si le das la oportunidad de contártelo, eso es genial, y ante esa voluntad de su parte de que tú sigas con la custodia la jueza va a rectificar su voto. Eso te dará la custodia definitiva de Aya._

_Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, y por el amor de dios Hanamichi disimula esa sonrisa que se supone que tú no sabes nada de esto._

_Hay tanto que quiero decirte y tan poco tiempo… para empezar felicitarte, nadie te separará de Aya, ahora ya es oficial. Casi._

_Sé que te estás preguntando si he tenido algo que ver. Sí y no. _

_Es posible que Tsukihiro te hable de mí en el juicio, pero no fui yo quien le hizo tomar esa decisión. Fuiste tú, cuando ayer hablaste sin vacilar ante todos admitiendo que entre nosotros había algo más que una simple amistad. Demostrando ser todo lo que me gusta de ti._

_Sé que quizá me precipité marchándome ayer por la noche... ¿pero qué querías que hiciera?. ¿Sabes cuan difícil es para mí negarte cualquier cosa? Necesitaba recapacitar, centrarme, encontrar la manera de hacerte ver que a pesar de no poder prometerte lo que me pedías no tengo ninguna intención de salir huyendo. Pero tú estabas también demasiado alterado como para escucharme._

_Otra vez me he encontrado solo en mitad de la noche, huyendo de lo que siento por ti. Tranquilo, esta vez no busqué a Sendoh. Ni busqué a ninguna reportera sensacionalista. Fui directo a ver al abogado. Él consiguió que pudiera hablar con Tsukihiro por teléfono a pesar de la hora que era y éste me contó lo que tenía intención de decirte en el juzgado. Esta mañana Yohei me ha llevado aquí, para… en realidad le hacía perder el tiempo para que no estuviera en casa cuando tú llegaras. ¿De que otro modo habrías llevado a Aya al juzgado? Antes de hacer lo que ha hecho, su padre quería verla y no se veía capaz de pedirte que la trajeras. Ha renunciado a su hija para siempre, por ti, así que se lo debíamos._

_No te enfades con Mito, él no tiene la culpa de que yo te ame._

_Pero mientras esperaba a que llegarais ha llegado la jueza, que al verme medio muerto de frío en las escaleras del juzgado me ha invitado a un café. Y he aceptado. Quería saber qué había decidido o quizá hacerle ver que a pesar de amarte eso no me hace peor persona. (Aunque empiezo a dudar que mi salud mental no se vea afectada por ello, pero eso ya es otro tema)_

_A pesar de su fachada fría la juez Genmitsu es una gran mujer. _

_Ella me ha invitado con un objetivo similar, quería conocerme un poco más antes de decidir. Y por primera vez he confiado en alguien más que en ti o en Kaho. Y ha dado resultado. Algo de todo lo que le he contado sobre nosotros, sobre mí, sobre ti, sobre la niña, no lo sé, pero algo de eso y sabiendo que él quiere que la tengamos nosotros le ha hecho cambiar de opinión. _

_Pero este acercamiento no es ni ético ni lícito. Así que para minimizar el riesgo de que alguien sospechara nada me ha encerrado en su despacho. No puedo salir a pesar de que no ha cerrado con llave y que muero por estar a tu lado, porque no quiero salir de aquí hasta que estéis todos en la sala._

_Y ni se te ocurra buscarme Torpe, que lo echarías todo a perder. Ya me echarás la bronca luego, primero preocúpate de Aya._

_Cuando hayáis acabado yo ya me habré marchado y nadie sabrá nada, nadie sospechará nada. Así tiene que ser para el bien de todos._

_Aya es libre ya, ese hombre parece que no nos volverá a molestar jamás y la jueza me ha prometido que no se la van a llevar._

_¿Pero y ahora qué? _

_Te amo, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi derrotar al Gori, lo sabes, y temo que te seguiré amando el resto de mi vida._

_Y sé que de algún modo conseguí que vieras en mi todo cuanto puedo darte._

_¿Pero es eso suficiente Hanamichi? _

_Me pediste que te prometiera algo que me es imposible cumplir. Yo no soy así. Si algo creo que tiene que hacerse lo hago, y si para la felicidad tuya, la mía, o de la pequeña, da igual, tengo que hacer algún sacrificio, lo hago. No es una cuestión de orgullo, de altruismo o de deber. Es simplemente mi naturaleza. _

_Dentro de la desgracia, he tenido la gran suerte de que mis padres me amaron con locura y siempre procuraron que yo fuera consciente de ello. Aunque luego les perdí, ellos me enseñaron lo que se siente al ser amado y lo mejor de todo me educaron para saber que la vida vale realmente algo si puedes dar a otros, aun si ellos no pueden darte a ti._

_Son esas cosas lo único que realmente me queda de ellos, lo que me enseñaron, lo que me hacen ser como soy. No puedes pedirme que lo olvide. Por mucho miedo que tengas Hanamichi. Solo puedo cumplir la promesa que ya te hice de ser sincero._

_He demostrado más veces de las que puedo contar lo que siento por ti y eso no ha cambiado. Pero… _

_¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora nosotros dos Hanamichi?_

_¿Puedes seguir viviendo conmigo con ese miedo a que tenga otra idea de bombero, como tú las llamas?. ¿Puedo yo vivir contigo sabiendo que tu confianza en mí no es plena?. ¿Podemos ambos convivir sin que nuestros temores minen nuestra relación?_

_Quiero poder hablar de todo esto contigo, en persona, no así. Cuando creas que es el momento adecuado, sabes dónde encontrarme._

_No olvides lo que sientes por mí, que la furia o la decepción o lo que quiera que pase por tu mente en este momento no nuble ese sentimiento. _

_Me amas, me lo dijiste tú y te creí; me hiciste tuyo y prometiste vivir con las consecuencias. ¿Recuerdas? _

_Dale un beso a la pequeña de mi parte y entra en esa sala. Ahora ya no tienes porque sufrir, sabes que ya es sólo un trámite. Sólo eso, un trámite. Luego todo habrá acabado. _

_Y cuando salgas… ya decidirás._

_Sabes que yo te estaré esperando._

_K.R_

_PS: No olvides que nadie debe ver esta carta. No la tires a la papelera, guárdatela y cuando llegues a casa la quemas. No quiero poner a la jueza en un aprieto._

* * *

Cuando la hubo leído un par de veces, se levantó y sin decir nada dobló ese trozo de papel y lo puso en su bolsillo, mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien le estaba mirando. (Con ese toque de discreción tan característico de aquel que sabe que lo que hace no es del todo lícito).

Luego con una actitud difícil de describir, se acercó a Kaho y Yohei que le habían estado observando de pie un poco alejados para darle cierta intimidad, temiendo que la carta fuera una despedida. Pero esa actitud serena, esa mirada tranquila y a la vez confiada les descolocaron.

-Llévanos a casa Kaho -dijo simplemente al pasar por su lado haciéndole mimos distraídamente a Aya, como si nada hubiera pasado-. ¿Tú también vienes verdad? -le preguntó a Yohei. Y siguió andando hacia el aparcamiento.

Tras la sorpresa inicial Kaho y Yohei se miraron y llenos de curiosidad le siguieron.

El día que había amanecido gris no había mejorado nada durante las horas que estuvieron en el juzgado. A pesar de que no llovía, se había levantado un fuerte vendaval y el cielo ya no era gris, sino que se estaba volviendo negro por momentos, parecía que se avecinaba una gran tormenta de finales de verano.

Un gran rayo cruzó el cielo y poquísimos segundos después un estruendo horrible les indicó que había caído cerca. La niña se asustó y se agarró a su hermano mayor.

-Olalà, este ha caído cerca -dijo ente divertido y sorprendido Yohei, a quien al contrario del pelirrojo le gustaban estas tormentas.

La mirada de Hanamichi le hizo callar, a pesar de que no pudo evitar las ganas de reír, que contuvo como pudo. Sabía que al pelirrojo no le gustaban las tormentas, aunque nunca supo porqué.

-Hanamichi, me encantaría venir con vosotros pero con la que está a punto de caer no puedo dejar que Naoko vaya andando a casa. Así que me voy a buscarla.

-¡Oh! claro. Pero por qué no venís después. Por la tarde, cuando amaine el tiempo.

-Muy bien -Yohei se acercó y abrazó a su amigo mientras Kaho abría el coche-. ¿Estás bien? -le susurró mientras le rodeaba con los brazos sin apretar mucho para no chafar la niña colgada del pecho de Hanamichi en su mochilita.

-Sí. Ve tranquilo, todo está bien -le dijo al separarse del cuerpo fuerte de su mejor amigo.

-¿Él… está bien? -Preguntó mirándole a los ojos, de forma seria.

-Sí. Está… Dónde está estará bien -le tranquilizó-. Gracias por todo Yohei. Sé que abusamos de tu amistad, pero…

-Para eso estamos los amigos Hana. Me quedo más tranquilo al verte sonreír de nuevo. Temía que Kaede…

-Ayer discutimos y el Kitsune necesitaba calmarse, por eso salió a dar un paseo. Además yo he estado muy nervioso con todo lo de Tsukihiro también -admitió ante la mirada de reproche de Yohei por echarle todas las culpas a Kaede-. Ya te lo dije una vez, no hay forma de estar demasiado juntos, porque entonces siempre hay algo que acaba explotando.

-¿Y recuerdas que te dije yo? -Le dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Química, química pura -contestó el pelirrojo antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada que quedó amortiguada por un sonoro trueno. El tercero desde que habían salido del juzgado-. ¡Joder! -Exclamó un poco asustado Hanamichi-. Será mejor irnos o nos cogerá la tormenta aquí. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde, vale? -Dijo entrando en asiento trasero del coche.

-Allí estaremos.

-Traed postres -dijo sonriendo Hanamichi antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Serás abusón!. ¡Como te atreves! -Dijo riendo Yohei mientras Hanamichi le hacía muecas des del otro lado del cristal.

Kaho arrancó y Yohei se dirigió al coche de su suegro para ir cuanto antes a por su querida Naoko.

No tardaron mucho en cruzar el centro, ver la ciudad tan bacía de coches daba escalofríos. El silencio se estableció entre Hanamichi y Kaho que todavía no se atrevía a preguntar nada de lo que quería saber.

Desde el asiento de atrás Hanamichi pudo ver por el retrovisor como ella le lanzaba breves miradas y hacía el gesto de abrir la boca como para decir algo, pero luego callaba y seguía conduciendo.

-Puedes preguntármelo -dijo Hanamichi mientras vigilaba que su hermana no se metiera la mano en la boca.

-Ya, no si yo… -Kaho enrojeció un poco y luego le dijo sin titubear-. ¿Él lo sabía verdad?. ¿Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, no?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Por la nota que te entregó el abogado en la sala. Solo una nota de suya podía hacerte cambiar así de actitud. La cuestión es ¿como sabía que ibas a necesitar ese empujón?

-Para empezar yo no necesitaba ningún empujón -dijo un poco altivo Hanamichi-. Y bueno ya le conoces… supongo que me conoce mejor de lo que creía -Hanamichi vio por el retrovisor a Kaho levantar las cejas y hacer un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo "ya ves"-. Me dijo que ayer estuvo hablando contigo.

-Sí. Estaba nervioso -dijo ella sin saber hasta dónde sabía Hanamichi de esa conversación.

-Asustado diría yo -dijo Hanamichi.

-Bueno no le culpo. ¿Te dijo sobre qué hablamos?

-¿Por qué crees que discutimos? -Preguntó tranquilamente.

-En el estado en el que estabais pudo ser por cualquier cosa -dijo Kaho. No entendía la calma de Hanamichi, seguro que se debía a la carta pero lo que esta decía era un misterio. Y por eso tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado, tenía la sensación de andar por un terreno pantanoso al hablar de Kaede con Hanamichi.

-No por cualquier cosa Kaho. Kaede sabe como evitar discutir conmigo por tonterías. Sólo deja que ocurra cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Sabe perfectamente como sacarme de quicio cuando quiere, y créeme, le divierte hacerlo. Pero también sabe como evitarlo cuando es necesario.

Mientras hablaban grandes gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer en el parabrisas del coche. La velocidad del viento no había disminuido, y la densa capa de nubes negras impedía el paso de la luz del sol a tal grado que Kaho tuvo que encender las luces del coche a pesar de ser las once de la mañana.

-Menuda tormenta -comentó Kaho abalanzándose sobre el volante del coche para ver el cielo iluminado por un rayo enorme-. Hanamichi creo que no me quedaré a comer, Toya tenía que volver en tren hoy pero con este tiempo no me extrañaría que cortasen las líneas.

-Bueno pues ves tranquila a buscarle. No vamos a dejar a tu futuro esposo tirado en la estación con este tiempo -dijo sonriente Hanamichi.

-¿De verdad no te importa? -Dijo no muy segura Kaho. La actitud de Hanamichi era desconcertante. Esa tranquilidad.

-Kaho, has estado a mi lado siempre que lo he necesitado y te lo agradezco. Pero ahora no te necesito. Entraré en casa, prepararé la comida y comeré; Y luego esperaré a que lleguéis por la tarde. Porque espero que vendréis tú y Toya igual que Yohei y Naoko.

-Claro, si es lo que quieres. Pero…

-No Kaho, a ver si voy a tener que enfadarme. Tú tienes que ir a buscar a Toya. Él te necesita más que yo en este momento. Además tampoco tiene sentido que te quedes solo tú a comer. Quería hablar con todos vosotros así que es mejor que vengas por la tarde y así no tengo que repetir las cosas.

-Eres…

-Soy un genio -dijo Hanamichi complacido, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaho estaba desconcertada. La sonrisa de Hanamichi era sincera, estaba tranquilo, relajado y todo parecía ir bien. Pero le había visto echar tristes miradas a la ventana, dónde la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza, como si esas gotas fueran lágrimas, pero era una tristeza serena, calmada, melancólica, de esas que solo deja un dulce recuerdo.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la casa. Entre la cortina de lluvia se dibujaba la silueta oscura, sin luces, sin vida. Era una imagen tétrica pensó Kaho.

-Oye Hanamichi, mira -dijo con el coche ya parado enfrente de la casa y girándose en el asiento para poder ver a Hanamichi de cara, que ya estaba a punto para saltar del asiento trasero con su hermana en brazos y correr hasta la puerta de la casa para no mojarse mucho-. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y comemos con Toya en algún buen restaurante?

-¿Pero que te pasa hoy? Estoy bien Kaho. ¿Es que no lo ves? No hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Este genio está muy bien y tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar la vela en una comida de enamorados, así que lárgate ya -le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solo -Gritó ella al ver como Hanamichi ya salía por la puerta trasera del coche.

-No me dejas solo -Le gritó Hanamichi desde la puerta a través de la densa cortina de agua. Al tiempo que le hacía adiós con la mano y subía las escaleras corriendo para que Aya no se mojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Kaho sin estar tranquila del todo arrancó el coche y se marchó a buscar a Toya.

* * *

-Ya estamos en casa -dijo riendo Hanamichi mirando embobado como su hermana hacía muecas por el agua que le chorreaba por la cara. A pesar de que Kaho había detenido el coche justo en frente de la casa la tromba de agua era tal que ambos hermanos estaban chorreando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se encaminó hacia el baño dejando un reguero de agua por todo el pasillo y las escaleras.

En el baño puso el agua caliente en marcha y mientras la bañera se llenaba se quitó a su hermana de encima y se fue desvistiendo él y a la niña. Y sin esperar que la bañera estuviera llena del todo se metió en el agua tibia con su hermana en brazos.

El espectáculo era digno de ver. Ambos hermanos jugando a mojarse, mientras Hanamichi intentaba que el cuerpecito de su hermana pequeña no se le escurriera. La casa se llenó de risas mientras a fuera la tormenta no amainaba.

O eso pensaba una sombra escondida en la oscuridad de la habitación y que a través de la puerta abierta les observaba en silencio, sin dejarse ver.

Un relámpago iluminó de nuevo todo el cielo y por unos instantes su figura se hizo clara recortada contra el cristal de la ventana. No se movió pero no podía estar seguro de si Hanamichi había percibido su presencia.

Hanamichi no parecía haberle visto, pues siguió jugando como si nada con su hermana. Pasado un rato de juegos acuáticos Hanamichi decidió que ya había bastante y que ya iba siendo hora de secarse. Así que salió del agua y antes de hacer nada más envolvió a su hermana en una toalla y sin cubrirse con nada salió del baño para poder vestir a su hermana.

"Dios qué cuerpo tiene el muy jodido".

Si Hanamichi no le había visto todavía no quería salir al descubierto, pero… es difícil mantenerse alejado cuando el chico de tus sueños se pasea en pelota picada en frente de tus narices como quien no va la cosa.

-Aya, eres preciosa y te quiero mucho pero como no te estés quieta… -decía entre risas mientras intentaba untarle las ingles con crema a su hermana-. No te gusta, lo sé, pero peor será si los pañales te escuecen la carne créeme -y como si la pequeña lo hubiera entendido paró de moverse. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió alegre.

-¡Dede!. ¡dede!. ¡dede! -empezó a gritar riendo.

"Aya" Una pequeña sonrisa adornó ese rostro usualmente indescifrable.

Justo a tiempo se dio cuenta de que los gritos de la pequeña atraerían la atención del pelirrojo hacia la puerta de la habitación, dónde sin saber como había acabado embobado mirándoles. Así que sin saber muy bien porqué se escondió de nuevo en la oscuridad que el tormentoso día le proporcionaba justo a tiempo para que cuando Hanamichi se girara para ver a que tanto alboroto de su hermanita, no le viera.

-Ay, ya déjalo Aya, te pondré la crema tanto si te gusta como si no. Además no sé a que viene tanto alboroto, tampoco está tan fría como eso, en todo caso el que se está congelando soy yo. Eres muy pequeña para entender esto, pero muchos pagarían para estar en tu lugar en este momento hermanita. Fíjate que tienes al gran tensai a tu entera disposición, ni vestirme he hecho, así que déjate de tonterías y colabora un poco.

Cuando la tuvo vestida la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación. Prendió la luz y sin despegar los ojos de encima la cama dónde su hermana hacía intentos por girarse y ponerse a gatear, entró en el vestidor a por la ropa. Abrió distraídamente los cajones y sacó lo primero que encontró. Andaba tan pendiente de la niña que no notó el par de zapatos que salían por debajo del abrigo de invierno colgado al fondo del vestidor.

Con unos tejanos a medio abrochar sobre los calzoncillos, una camiseta ancha sin mangas y descalzo salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la cocina, dónde sentó a Aya en la trona mientras le preparaba la comida.

-No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. Pero me muero de hambre -se quejó teatralmente Hanamichi-. Creo que voy a hacer algo del libro de mamá -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acababa de pasar la verdura y un poco de carne para el puré de su hermana-. Porque tienes que saber Aya que mamá era una magnifica cocinera. Y aunque el zorro nunca supo apreciar mis artes culinarias, yo heredé su toque en la cocina. Mamá tenía un libro dónde apuntaba sus mejores recetas. Mira que cosas más ricas -iba contándole Hanamichi a Aya mientras le daba su puré-. Me parece que recuperaré esa bolsa de gambas congeladas que tenía en el congelador para hacer un cóctel de gambas. ¿Sabías que las gambas son afrodisíacas?. ¿Qué te parece? Mmmm, pero no sé si quedan zanahorias, porque con la manía del zorro de comérselas como si fuera un conejo… ¿A que sí pequeña? Claro. ¿Y qué más? No sé, me apetece algo sencillo, algo de pescado quizá, tengo que mirar qué tenemos para ello. ¿Y tu Aya qué me dices del delicioso puré que te ha preparado este genio?

Desde el pasadizo, todavía sin dejarse ver Kaede pensaba de dónde habría sacado Hanamichi que él no apreciaba su cocina. ¡Pero si le encantaba comer lo que cocinaba, además verlo cocinar era todo un espectáculo! y además si lo hacía el pelirrojo no tenía que hacerlo él.

-¡Mira Aya como me has dejado la camiseta! -Lo oyó gritar.

No pudo contener la curiosidad y se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio a dentro la cocina a Hanamichi sacándose la camiseta empapada de agua con sensuales movimientos como si supiera que le observaban, para quedarse solo con los esos tejanos que tanto le gustaban a Kaede por lo bien que se arrapaban a las caderas de Hanamichi marcando su hermoso trasero.

-Ya me había duchado señorita -la regañó mientras con un trapo se secaba las cuatro gotas traviesas que seguían en su torso.

"Qué cabrón eres Hanamichi" se dijo a si mismo Kaede volviéndose a apoyar en la pared del pasadizo evitando así seguir viendo el torso desnudo del pelirrojo e intentando normalizar su respiración agitada y que en su entrepierna no…

-¿Por qué no se enciende este fogón? -Se quejaba Hanamichi cinco minutos más tarde poniendo al fuego una olla pequeña para hacer el arroz-. Ahora. Mira bien Aya porque vas a ver al genio preparar la más rica comida que puedas imaginar. Ahora mientras el agua para hacer el arroz se calienta, así, bien. ¡Pues a descongelar las gambas! jeje Que para eso se inventaron los microondas. Sí, ya lo sé, si fueran frescas serían más ricas, pero frescas son más caras y no las puedes guardar para ocasiones especiales como hoy. Eso es, y mientras esto se descongela pelaré las zanahorias. ¡Mira pero si parece que el zorro-conejo no se las comió todas! Podremos hacer la crema más deliciosa que hayas probado. Vas a ver como se pela una zanahoria. Atenta eh pequeña… Mira, se coge con esta mano así y con la otra… ¿ves? así despacito y con cuidado…

Kaede se asomó de nuevo para ver como las manos de Hanamichi iban arriba y abajo por esas zanahorias grandes, gruesas, arrancándoles la piel a tiras con el pela-patatas y luego las limpiaba con agua de una forma…

"¿Qué me has hecho Hanamichi?" Se dijo sin apartar la vista de ese hipnotizante movimiento que Kaede encontraba tan terriblemente sugerente. Con la respiración todavía más acelerada que antes y esta vez son poder evitar que en sus pantalones su miembro empezara a despertar.

-Aya cariño, que te estás durmiendo. Mira que eres… pareces el zorro que se duerme en cualquier lado -dejando las zanahorias Hanamichi cogió en brazos a su hermanita que tras comer empezaba a hacer cabezaditas todavía sentada en la trona.

Kaede se escondió en el hueco de debajo la escalera para no ser visto cuando salieron de la cocina. Y Hanamichi no tardó en volver a bajar, esta vez sólo. A pesar de haber estado en la habitación no se había puesto una camiseta, Kaede solo notó que…

¿Se había echado colonia?

Lo vio bajar las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos y luego meterse en la cocina. Cuando oyó el ruido de los cazos, señal que Hanamichi estaba de nuevo entretenido con la comida se asomó a la puerta incapaz de contener las ganas de verle y medio mareado por ese penetrante olor que tanto le gustaba. Lo que no esperaba es que justo el instante de asomar sus ojosa azules por el marco de la puerta, recibiría un vaso de agua fría a la cara.

-¿Pensabas esconderte mucho rato más zorro? -Le preguntó Hanamichi con el vaso vacío en la mano.

-¿Sabías que…?

-¡Claro que sabía que estabas en casa! Lo que quiero saber es si pensabas quedarte espiándome por mucho rato o tenías intención de decirme algo.

-Yo… -titubeó Kaede secándose la cara con el trapo de cocina que le había quitado a Hanamichi de las manos.

-Tantas cosas que querías hablar ¿y ahora no tienes palabras?

-¿Sigues enfadado?

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza. Luego se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó por la cintura acercándolo a su torso desnudo.

-No quiero que cambies y no quiero que te vayas -le susurró Hanamichi estando frente contra frente.

-No voy a irme. Intenté decírtelo ayer Hanamichi. Quiero que confíes en mí.

-Lo sé -murmuró Hanamichi antes de besarle en la mejilla y separarse de él-. Ayúdame a preparar la comida anda que me muero de hambre. ¿Sabes hacer mayonesa?

-No -dijo un poco descolocado. ¿Ahí acababa todo?

-Ven -le dijo tan tranquilamente, lo tomó de la mano y del armario sacó aceite y sal, mientras sacaba la batidora y el cazo adecuado le pidió que sacara de la nevera un par de huevos. Kaede se sentó en uno de los taburetes a observarlo mientras Hanamichi echaba los huevos con un poco de aceite y la sal en el pote-. Y ahora solo hace falta un toque de genialidad -y empezó a batirlo todo-. El secreto para que no se corte es no dejar de batirlo, no pararse ni para echar más aceite. ¿Lo ves?

-Hanamichi… -murmuró Kaede.

-Y ya está, ven pruéba-la -y sin darle tiempo a decir nada Hanamichi metió un dedo en el cazó y una vez untado lo posó en los labios del moreno.

Los labios suaves de Kaede se abrieron dejando que el dedo de Hanamichi entrara en su boca. Un poco sorprendido primero no hizo nada, hasta que la lengua tocó la mayonesa y le lamió el dedo como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa y delicada del mundo, apretándolo suavemente con los labios y succionando ligeramente mientras la lengua le daba pequeñas lamidas de una forma tan sensual que Hanamichi no pudo dejar salir un pequeño gemido.

Kaede que por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuera ese dedo en su boca, abrió los ojos para ver la imagen más erótica que podía imaginar, Hanamichi sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio para no volver a gemir. Entonces esos ojos de color marrón se abrieron para clavarse en los suyos azules, por un momento brillantes de excitación.

Sin dejar ver el pulso acelerado que latía en su pecho Hanamichi le dijo lo más neutramente que pudo.

-Ahora hay que… añadir el ketchup y la salsa perris para hacer la salsa rosa y…

Mientras Hanamichi hablaba Kaede se había levantado y se había acercado a él peligrosamente.

-Pareces mister camiseta mojada -susurró Hanamichi antes de tragar nerviosamente intentando que el nudo en la boca del estómago desapareciera.

-¿Y te gusta? -Susurró en su oído Kaede.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón y se le aceleró la respiración. Fue incapaz de responder, del mismo modo que fue incapaz de negarse a ser besado febrilmente mientras sus manos que parecían haber cobrado vida propia volvían otra vez a coger ese cuerpo firmemente por la cintura para acercarlo más a él.

'Cling' Sonó la campana del microondas, señal que las gambas ya estaban listas.

Eso hizo que Hanamichi volviera a la realidad. Dejó de besar a Kaede y sin decir nada lo soltó y se dirigió al microondas.

-Tengo que hervirlas para… -intentó decir al notar la intensa mirada de Kaede.

-Mírame -le dijo el moreno.

-Ya te he visto, gracias -le contestó Hanamichi pasando por su lado para abrir un cajón y sacar otro cazo para hervir las gambas-. Y creo que ya puedo cerrar el fuego o el arroz se nos estropeará.

-Hanamichi -volvió a llamarle Kaede, que no había despegado la vista de él en todo el rato.

-Sí, quizá que ponga a hervir las zanahorias con las gambas, así quedarán… -calló al notar el cuerpo de Kaede pegado a su espalda- …mejor -dijo con la voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero es que la erección de Kaede en su trasero era notoria y sus manos en el abdomen imposibles de ignorar… a buenas horas se le había ocurrido ponerse esa colonia que sabía que le volvía loco.

-No me ignores -le amenazó Kaede al oído con una voz tan grave que le hizo estremecer.

-No te ignoro, sólo quiero preparar la comida, tengo hambre.

-Yo también -le susurró de nuevo con esa voz gutural fruto del deseo.

-No Kaede por favor -le suplicó manteniéndose firme en su actitud de no caer en las insinuaciones del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Hanamichi? -Le preguntó Kaede harto de esa actitud-. Si sabías que te estaba observando, me has estado provocando adrede. ¿Y ahora quieres que me detenga?

-Por favor -le dijo el pelirrojo y Kaede se separó de él.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera? Sabes lo que le ocurre a mi cuerpo cuando te veo desnudo y aún así te has paseado en pelotas enfrente de mí adrede, primero arriba, luego aquí sin camiseta. Sabías que estaba pendiente de todos tus movimientos y te has dedicado a toquetear las zanahorias como si…

-¿Que hecho qué?

-Y encima luego te has puesto la colonia que más me gusta, sabes que me embota los sentidos este olor. Y esto por no hablar de tus labios…

-Sólo quería que salieras por eso me he puesto la colonia -admitió Hanamichi-. En el baño he tenido que salir desnudo porque no podía dejar a Aya sola para vestirme, tenía que secar-la primero. Si hubieras salido de la habitación para ayudarme podría haberme tapado. Y me he sacado la camiseta porque Aya me ha lanzado todo por encima. ¡Ah, y no sé puñetas ha imaginado tu mente calenturienta pero yo no he hecho nada con ninguna zanahoria!

Kaede enarcó as cejas como diciendo que a lo mejor le creía.

-Además, aunque fuera cierto eso no quiere decir que… -intentó argumentar Hanamichi que de hecho sí había manipulado las zanahorias con bastante mala leche.

-Te deseo y sé que tú a mi también, qué hay de malo en… le susurró Kaede acercándose-le melosamente de nuevo creyendo haber ganado la discusión.

-Que no he tenido tiempo de decidir nada -le dijo zafándose de ese abrazo consciente que si no lo hacía sucumbiría rápidamente a las suaves caricias de Kaede-. Tan sólo hace una hora que la he leído -dijo sacando del pantalón la carta de Kaede.

-¿No te he dicho que…? -Dijo alarmado Kaede.

-Sí ya lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo. Quiero conservarla, además aunque quisiera quemar-la tampoco he tenido tempo de hacerlo.

-Pero sí has tenido tiempo para encenderme a mí. ¿No? -Dijo enfadado Kaede. ¿No solo había pasado de la posdata sino que no había abierto el sobre hasta pasado todo?

-Es que eso es muy fácil de hacer -dijo Hanamichi mientras se le escapaba la risa por debajo la nariz-. No Kaede ahora hablando en serio, querías que habláramos. ¿No? Pues yo necesito tiempo vale.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-No lo sé, para verlo todo más claro supongo. Estoy echo un lío y…

-¿No quieres seguir juntos? -dijo un poco asustado.

-¡No! Sólo te pido tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo, ni que quiera frenar nada entre nosotros. Sabes que a mi también me gusta el sexo contigo, pero no arreglaremos nuestros problemas en la cama, básicamente porque ambos sabemos que ahí no tenemos ningún problema.

Kaede sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Y no quiero perderte por dejarnos llevar por las hormonas. Sólo te pido tiempo. Te quiero Kaede -le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo-. Me gusta vivir contigo, levantarme cada día abrazado a ti, poder comer lo que cocinas, oírte tocar a cualquier hora, me gusta la idea de que Aya pueda aprender de ti tanto como de mí, me gusta echarme al sofá sin hacer nada contigo a mi lado, levantarnos temprano para ir a entrenar juntos, saber que cuando llegue a casa alguien estará esperándome, que cada día puedo aprender algo nuevo de ti, me gusta verte cuando duermes y cuando me miras, saber que me deseas y provocarte hasta hacerte arder en deseos de arrancarme la ropa y follarme allí dónde estemos.

-No, si ya… -intentó hablar Kaede, pero Hanamichi le tapó la boca suavemente con los dedos.

-Shhhh, déjame hablar. Me aterroriza la idea de empezar la universidad el curso que viene, pero saber que estarás a mi lado me tranquiliza, muero por volver a jugar contigo, mis amigos te quieren como a uno más del grupo y sé que si mi madre viviera también le gustarías -los ojos de color avellana no se despegaron un segundo de los azul océano-. Me gusta tu olor, el olor de tu champú en tus cabellos suaves, me gustan tus manos firmes y elegantes -le dijo tomándole una mano entre las suyas y acariciándola levemente-. Me gusta que seas tan distinto a mí. Necesito tenerte cerca, saber que estás pendiente de mí, que me vigilas, que me observas. Me amas y no puedo describir lo que eso significa para mí. ¿Cómo quieres que no tenga miedo a perderlo todo? -Sin soltarle todavía, continuó hablándole-. Cuando a principios de verano te pedí de vivir juntos otra vez… sabía que esto me ocurriría, de éso tenía miedo, de que te convirtieras en todo mi mundo. Ahora que sé que ya ha ocurrido, sólo te pido tiempo para asimilarlo. No esperaba que mi dependencia de ti fuera tan grande Kaede, tampoco tú creo que seas consciente de hasta que punto te necesito.

-No lo sé Hanamichi, quizá no. Pero lo que me da miedo a mi es que confundamos las cosas, porque sinceramente, ¿crees que eso que describes es amor, o es otra cosa?

-¿Como dices?

-Que eso que describes no parece amor, parece… rutina.

-¿Y qué hay de malo que me guste la rutina a tu lado?

-La rutina no es amor.

-La rutina contigo me da seguridad, la rutina contigo me da paz, la rutina contigo me ayuda a olvidar y me hace soñar en un futuro mejor. La rutina Kaede es una estabilidad que hace años que no tengo.

-¡La rutina no es romántica, la rutina es algo de cada día, la rutina no es especial!. ¿No hay nada de sentimiento alocado, de locura, de insensatez en todo lo que sientes por mí? -por extraño que parezca el que acababa de perder los nervios era Kaede.

-¿Te parece poco insensato decirle a la persona que podía separarme de mi hermana para siempre que te amo, pudiendo negar-lo?. ¿Te parece poco alocado irme a vivir contigo sin siquiera saber si lo nuestro iba a funcionar?. ¿Te parece poco increíble que después de años de peleas constantes, de decirte hasta la saciedad que te odiaba y que deseaba no haberte conocido, haya sido no solo capaz de enamorarme como un perfecto idiota de ti, sino que encima te lo dije?

-No, me parece increíble que me digas que me quieres por rutina.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso Kaede? Me gustan las cosas sencillas, me gusta la tranquilidad, me gusta tener una base constante sobre la que poder hacer planes, me gusta la sensación de que delante de mi hay un camino, llano, sencillo en cierto modo. Me gusta saber que cuando me gire por la noche te encontraré allí, pegado a mí porque eres un jodido friolero, que cuando llegue tarde en casa habrá alguien preocupado por mí. Son esas pequeñas cosas del día a día las que más me gustan de estar contigo. Y son las que echaría de menos si te marcharas.

-Pues no es nada romántico Hanamichi.

-Puede que no, puede que tengas razón y además de imbécil no soy romántico. No sé si mi vida tiene algún sentido; siempre me ha acechado el miedo a no hacer nada importante con mi vida. Puede que tengas razón y no busque tener una historia de amor como la de tu abuelo tan romántica y tan triste. Pero toda la vida he soñado con encontrar esa persona especial que al final de mis días estará allí para decir, tu vida no ha pasado inadvertida, yo la he visto, yo estuve allí y ha valido la pena vivir-la contigo. Y, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, desde que te conozco que sé que quiero que esa persona seas tú.

Kaede quedó por un momento sin habla. Otra vez Hanamichi le había dejado pasmado. ¿Como había podido dudar de que lo que sentía por él no fuera amor?

-Puede que no sea romántico Kaede, pero no dudes de que lo que siento por ti va en serio.

Kaede hizo que no con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Hanamichi, no volveré a dudar de que lo que sientes por mi; te he acusado de no ser romántico sin ser cierto, perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar Kitsune -le dijo tocándole la mejilla gentilmente-. Hemos pasado por mucho Kaede y no dudo que todavía nos queda mucho por pasar. Sólo quiero que lo pasemos juntos, para bien o para mal.

-Cásate conmigo -le soltó más serio que nunca.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó con un tono un poco agudo debido a lo inesperado de la pregunta.

-Cásate conmigo Hanamichi. Juntos para siempre, en la salud y la en enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y hasta que la muerte nos separe -explotó Kaede con los ojos vidriosos.

-Kaede, ya te dije una vez que casarse es algo muy serio y que…

-Es mi modo de prometerte que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase -le dijo en tono de súplica.

-Pero…

-Por favor Hanamichi deja que sea yo esa persona que cuando llegue el fin estará allí para recordarte. Por favor se tú el testigo de mi vida.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, solo hizo que sí con la cabeza y luego le besó dulcemente.

A fuera la lluvia caía incesante y mientras se besaban un intenso resplandor vino seguido de un tremendo estruendo que asustó a Hanamichi. Este dio un respingo y se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de su ahora prometido. Y se fue la luz.

-¡Oh no!. ¡La luz!. ¡Ahora no podré acabar de preparar la comida! -Se quejó Hanamichi soltándose del cuerpo de Kaede y mirándose desolado la vitro-cerámica como se iba apagando.

-Qué lástima -dijo Kaede siguiéndole y abrazándose a su espalda-. Pero mientras no vuelve podríamos aprovechar el tiempo. Yo sigo con hambre.

-Si no supiera que es imposible pensaría que has hecho que se fuera la luz a propósito kitsune hentai -siguió quejándose Hanamichi, intentando no mostrar cuan nervioso le ponía la mano de Kaede en su abdomen jugando a recorrer lentamente el trozo de piel entre el ombligo y la cintura del pantalón.

-Sabes que por estar contigo soy capaz de cualquier cosa Torpe -le susurró al oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo.

-Aaahhh, Kitsune no hagas eso -le reprimió al notar que se le erizaba la piel.

-¿El qué?. ¿Esto? -Dijo metiendo un poco los dedos por dentro del pantalón.

-No, pero esto tampoco lo hagas -dijo contrayendo los abdominales en un acto reflejo.

-¿O te referías a esto? -Dijo Kaede antes de lamer-le el cuello.

-Kitsune que se me pone todo de punta cuando haces eso -se quejó Hanamichi.

-MMmmmmhhhhhhhhh -gimió Kaede en su oído.

-¡Eso no hentai!. ¡El bello!. ¡Se me eriza el bello!

-Es que… no… te explicas… Torpe… . Eso…, aquello…, lo otro… -dijo dándole suaves besos en los hombros entre palabra y palabra.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un… -dijo Hanamichi soltándose y girándose para enfrentarlo. Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Kaede le tapó la boca con un flamante beso. Goloso como hacía tiempo que no se mostraba, Rukawa no tardó en hacerle abrir la boca y meter en ella su lengua húmeda y caliente. El arranque de pasión fue tal que Hanamichi casi se ahoga.

Pero ese minúsculo detalle no le importó mucho a Rukawa que tras saciar su sed de esos labios, decidió dejar la boca de Hanamichi y se fue directo a su pecho que subía y bajaba aceleradamente y bajo el cual el corazón latía desbocado y se adueñó de uno de sus pezones.

-¡Hhhhh! -ahogó un grito Hanamichi.

Y tras un pezón vino el otro. Mientras los dedos de Kaede habían desabrochado del todo el tejano del pelirrojo para dejar que lentamente le cayeran piernas abajo.

-¿Conque el bello eh? -Dijo Kaede cuando los pantalones cayeron y dejaron al descubierto los apretados calzoncillos muy abultados.

-Te odio -gimió Hanamichi al notar como los largos dedos de Kaede hacían descender su ropa interior.

-Lo sé -dijo Kaede levantando la cabeza y atacando su boca de nuevo-. Y te amo más por ello.

Las manos de Hanamichi hicieron subir la camiseta húmeda de Kaede y con cierta ayuda del moreno se la sacó.

Otra vez pecho a pecho, de pie en medio de la cocina, Hanamichi notó como las manos de Kaede pronto bajaban de su espalda a su culo en un frenesí incontrolable acercando cada vez más su desnudez con el ya muy evidente bulto bajo los pantalones de Kaede, a la vez que le masajeaba las nalgas magistralmente.

Normalmente a Hanamichi no le gustaba especialmente que le toquetearan el culo, pero esas no eran circunstancias normales.

Kaede muy resuelto y siguiendo con la iniciativa fue, disimuladamente, empujando a su amante totalmente sometido entre su boca y sus brazos hasta la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¡Aaaahahhhh! -Gimió Hanamichi al chocar con la espalda en ella-. ¡Está frío!

En ese instante calló de repente al sentir una sensación ya conocida. Un dedo de Kaede se había colado de improvisto en su trasero. Instintivamente sus esfínteres se tensaron envolviendo el dedo de Kaede.

-Relájate Hanamichi, te prometo que no te haré daño. ¿Confías en mí?

Hanamichi había estado esperando esa pregunta todo el rato. Respiró hondo asimilando lo que esa respuesta llevaba implícita. Luego buscó los ojos azules de Kaede antes de contestar. Pero su cuerpo relajado había contestado por él, se lo decía la sonrisa en los labios de Kaede. Aún así murmuró:

-Sí, confío en ti Kaede.

Kaede no pudo evitar el impulso de dejarlo todo, sacar el dedo de ese territorio conquistado, y atrapar su boca una vez más. Esta vez con mucho amor, con complicidad, con ternura en vez de pura pasión y arrebato. El beso se volvió lento, candente y arrítmico hasta que se disolvió en dos sonrisas y dos sonrojos.

Ambos tranquilos, ambos felices, con las manos en la nuca y la espalda del otro, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. Sin prisas ni presiones.

-¿No vas a tomarme? -Preguntó un poco avergonzado por ello Hanamichi.

Y pudo observar como por unos instantes los ojos de Kaede se abrían un poco más de lo normal, pero solo por un instante, porque luego se oscurecieron como nunca los había visto hasta entonces. Eran de repente dos pozos de puro deseo.

-Gírate -le dijo con la voz ronca.

Esperando a ver qué quería hacer Hanamichi le hizo caso. Pero no esperaba que Kaede se pegara detrás de él estampando-lo contra el frío cristal de nuevo.

-¡Kitsune, que está frío! -Se quejó el pelirrojo por el cambio brusco de temperatura de lo caliente del pecho de Kaede al frío cristal.

-¡Shhhh! No hables -le susurró con una voz grave y ronca en el oído haciéndole estremecer casi dejándolo sin palabras para objetar esa postura.

-Pero…

-¡Shhh! -Lo calló poniéndole un dedo en la boca-. Sólo siente, disfruta.

-Como quieres que disfrute si solo veo la tormenta. Quiero verte -dijo un poco asustado. No le gustaban las tormentas. A parte que le hacían pensar en su madre y eso tampoco era muy bueno para la libido precisamente.

-No necesitas verme para sentirme. Cierra los ojos... y concéntrate en tu piel... Concéntrate en mí... Estoy aquí..., estoy en ti... Siénteme.

Parecía que las palabras de Kaede empezaban a surtir efecto pues pronto los músculos de Hanamichi se relajaron de nuevo. Entonces Kaede empezó de nuevo su descenso.

Besando lentamente y con dulzura los hombros, la espalda, hasta llegar de nuevo a las nalgas. Se arrodilló detrás de él, sin pensárselo mucho metió de nuevo uno de sus dedos en esa raja, pero solo para jugar con su entrada, para palparla, para luego hacer lo mismo pero con la lengua.

Cuando Hanamichi notó la humedad en su entrada, esos pequeños lengüetazos hicieron estragos en él y pronto su espalda se curvó exponiendo todavía más su trasero. Movimiento aprovechado por el moreno para introducir de nuevo un dedo, que esta vez no causó ninguna sensación que no fuera plenamente deseada.

Con una mano entretenida con eso Kaede se contorsionó para alcanzar el aceite de la encimera para tenerlo a mano cuando llegara el momento.

Poco después un segundo dedo, esta vez bien untado con aceite se sumaba al primero. Hanamichi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se centraba exclusivamente en esas nuevas sensaciones de invasión e intimidad. Notaba palpitar su erección a pesar que Kaede no se la había tocado para nada. En un movimiento instintivo su cadera se acercó a la ventana en busca de algún contacto. Pero el frío cristal y la sensación de perder los dedos de Kaede le hicieron volver a poner el culo en pompa, siendo solo sus manos quienes tocaban la fría ventana.

Para facilitar el acceso Kaede le ayudó a retirar uno de los pies de los pantalones que descansaban casi olvidados en sus tobillos. Ahora con las piernas mucho más abiertas pudo notar como un tercer dedo intentaba penetrarlo también.

-Relájate y no te dolerá apenas -en contra de lo que su sentido común le indicaba intentó relajar su ano y antes de darse cuenta ese intruso ya estaba dentro.

En ese instante Kaede usó la otra mano, hasta ahora inactiva para acariciarle la parte interior del muslo, suavemente, haciéndole sufrir, excitándolo más, hasta que finalmente decidió dejar de torturarlo y su mano envolvió sus testículos.

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Hanamichi y la cabeza hasta ahora mantenida erguida se desplomó hasta tocar el frío cristal con la frente en un intento de apagar el sofocón.

Y cuando ya pensaba que duraría poco más Hanamichi sintió un cuarto intruso.

-¿Otro? -murmuró entre asustado y sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Shhh, no hables -le hizo callar Kaede.

Y antes que pudiera protestar el cuarto dedo hacía su incursión a la tierra prometida. Y con él, una punzada de dolor recorrió a Hanamichi. Poco amante de sentirse débil aguantó estoicamente los intentos de Kaede para que ese cuarto dedo pasara de ser una molestia punzante a un agudo placer. Pero no funcionó mucho que digamos y al fin tras unos instantes de duda Hanamichi le dijo:

-Kaede duele.

No era ninguna recriminación ni ninguna queja solo una notificación. Pero Kaede que hasta ahora se había dejado llevar por la lujuria de saber que iba a poseer a su pareja se asustó un poco y decidió retirarse.

-Si quieres lo dejo aquí -dijo un poco indeciso en parte porque no quería hacerle más daño, en parte porque moría por penetrarlo de una vez.

-¿Qué? -Casi gritó Hanamichi-. ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así!

Aprovechando que estaba libre de cualquier intrusión, Hanamichi se giró. Y mientras le besaba pasionalmente con una mano le masajeaba por encima del pantalón y con la otra intentaba desabrocharlo. Le costó un poco pero cuando finalmente pudo bajárselos Kaede estaba tan encendido de deseo que sus ojos volvían a ser unos pozos azules casi negros de deseo.

Hanamichi siguió con lo que hacía, con una mano en el miembro de Kaede se aseguró a base de masturbarle de que estuviera bien erecto. Y entonces le dijo:

-Ahora siéntate.

-¿Cómo? -dijo un poco sorprendido Kaede.

-Al suelo, vamos que no tenemos todo el día -insistió Hanamichi.

-Pero… -intentó objetar Kaede mientras obedecía. Y cuando estuvo en el suelo con la espalda bien apoyada en la puerta de cristal vio lo que Hanamichi pretendía. Iba a sentarse encima de él.

Para facilitarle el proceso Kaede encogió las piernas doblando las rodillas y dejando los pies planos en el suelo, formando un espacio entre ellas y su cuerpo dónde Hana pudiera sentarse cómodamente.

Poco a poco Hanamichi fue agachándose y justo cuando ya casi se había sentado Kaede le dijo.

-Un momento Hanamichi espera no quiero que te duela.

-No va a dolerme Kitsune, por favor hazlo ya.

-Un segundo -y entonces Hanamichi vio a lo que el moreno se refería. Kaede tomó la botella de aceite vertió un poco en sus manos y luego untó su pene erguido y palpitante. La imagen de Kaede frotándose el pene como si estuviera masturbándose le encendió y haciendo caso omiso a esa voz que en su interior le decía que debía ir despacio se sentó finalmente en la erección de Kaede, de una sola vez lo tubo todo dentro. Dejando al moreno sin habla por él placer y a si mismo también pero por una pequeña punzada de dolor.

Esta, pero, pronto desapareció; Kaede había hecho un buen trabajo al dilatarle y más pronto de lo que ambos esperaban se encontraron cabalgando en un ritmo hechizantemente lento al principio, pero que poco a poco iba aumentando.

La posición, uno frente al otro, les permitía mirarse, tocarse, besarse,… cosas que iban haciendo intercaladamente mientras sus caderas iban adquiriendo un ritmo cada vez menos cadencioso y más frenético.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que Hanamichi notó las palpitaciones de Kaede y como iba a venirse y a conciencia se apretó enfundado el pene del moreno dentro de él el máximo posible. Un par de esas estocadas fueron suficientes pera hacer que Kaede se corriera.

Cuando Kaede recuperó un poco la cordura se dio cuenta que Hanamichi todavía no había descargado e izo un intento de salir de él para poder atender con mayor libertad la erección de Hanamichi.

Pero este le impidió que saliera de él.

-No te muevas Kitsune, me gusta tenerte así -susurró echando atrás la cabeza al notar la mano del moreno envolviendo su miembro.

Sin pensárselo mucho Kaede empezó a masturbarle cuidadosa, pero enérgicamente. Y pronto el cuerpo de Hanamichi hacía incontrolables movimientos pélvicos que obviamente fueron detectados por el miembro latente de su interior. Poco a poco volvió a ponerse en pie y esta vez el que hacía movimientos pélvicos ya no fue solo Hanamichi cabalgándole sino él mismo intentando adentrarse al máximo en ese enorme cuerpo completamente abandonado al placer que le estaba dando.

En una de esas profundas estocadas Kaede notó que había alcanzado su meta al notar el pequeño espasmo de placer de Hanamichi y consciente de ello estocó con fuerza repetidas veces consiguiendo sendos resultados, hasta que ambos acabaron cediendo al monumental orgasmo que todo el proceso les provocó.

-¿Porque no me dijiste antes que esto era así? -le susurró Hanamichi cuando la respiración se lo permitió apoyando su frente en la sudada de Kaede.

-No lo sé, pero me ha gustado. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido cabalgarme así?- susurró todavía gratamente sorprendido por la nueva experiencia y todavía dentro de Hanamichi.

-Uno que tiene sus recursos… -dijo intentando sonar misterioso Hanamichi.

-¡Lo sacaste del libro del abuelo! -Dijo atando cabos Kaede, recordado de repente el pequeño librito que habían recuperado del baúl del abuelo de Kaede.

-¿Qué más da de donde lo saqué, la cuestión es que nos ha gustado no?

-Sí -dijo sonriéndole antes de besarle castamente la comisura de los labios-. ¿Quieres que me aparte? -Le preguntó Kaede pasado un rato.

-Es extraño tenerte dentro. Pero me gusta la sensación. Me siento más unido a ti ahora que cuando te tomé yo.

-Eso es porque no es lo mismo, no exige lo mismo dar que que te den. Cuando dejas que te penetren te expones mucho más, exige un grado de confianza mayor.

-Lo sé. Pareces profesor en sexología Kitsune.

-No, pero estoy estudiando para la doble titulación en convivencia con Torpes pelirrojos y como hacerles gritar de placer.

-Mira que te la juegas -dijo riendo Hanamichi a la vez que hacía un ligero movimiento con la pelvis.

-¡Ehh que el aparato es delicado Idiota, ve con cuidado! -dijo en tono serio Kaede.

-No te preocupes Kitsune -le murmuró a milímetros de su boca-. Tengo tanto interés como tú en que tu soldadito siga de una pieza y por muchos años -entonces le besó de nuevo, lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Con la oscuridad a penas si le veía el brillo de los ojos, pero Hanamichi sabía que Kaede también se sentía feliz, no necesitaba verle para notar eso en el moreno, por lo pronto no lo necesitaba en esas condiciones de intimidad y cercanía.

Cuando ambos estaban de nuevo entregados a las caricias sutiles, los achuchones posesivos y ese beso interminable de repente volvió la luz iluminándoles a ellos y a toda la cocina.

-Parece que es hora de que termines de preparar la comida -dijo Kaede sonriendo.

Pero Hanamichi estaba estático mirando hacia el jardín a través de la ventana.

-¡Hanamichi!. ¿Qué ocurre? -Dijo Kaede haciendo un pequeño movimiento para girar la cabeza y ver a fuera que cosa tan sorprendente había capturado la atención del pelirrojo de ese modo.

-No Kae…de -dijo sin poder evitar que el moreno viera lo mismo que él.

* * *

**Grissina**_: __Bueno espero que os haya gustado. No sé si la carta era lo que esperabais, si conseguí teneros intrigadas hasta que Kaede apareció o no, y aunque alguna de vosotras me ha comentado que prefiere de Kaede de Uke... bueno espero que también os haya gustado el intercambio de papeles y además al final la iniciativa la llevaba igualmente el pelirrojo no? _**XD**

_Dejadme reviews chicas/os aunque hayan pasado unos años sigo queriendo saber vuestra opinión_ **T.T**


	33. Futuro

**FUTURO**

Cuando ambos estaban de nuevo entregados a las caricias sutiles, los achuchones posesivos y ese beso interminable de repente volvió la luz iluminándoles a ellos y a toda la cocina.

-Parece que es hora de que termines de preparar la comida -dijo Kaede sonriendo.

Pero Hanamichi estaba estático mirando hacia el jardín a través de la ventana.

-¡Hanamichi!. ¿Qué ocurre? -Dijo Kaede haciendo un pequeño movimiento para girar la cabeza y ver a fuera que cosa tan sorprendente había capturado la atención del pelirrojo de ese modo.

-No Kae…de -dijo sin poder evitar que el moreno viera lo mismo que él.

A Kaho empapada completamente, que les observaba tiesa como un palo a dos pasos de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Joder! -Exclamó Kaede volviendo la cabeza a su posición inicial cuando por fin pudo reaccionar.

Ambos chicos se levantaron medio avergonzados y sin decirse nada se pusieron los pantalones sin siquiera buscar la ropa interior. Mientras Kaede abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Kaho, Hanamichi recogió toda la ropa desparramada por el suelo y el aceite. Pero al abrir la puerta Kaho había salido de su estupor y más avergonzada todavía que ellos se alejó en dirección a la calle de nuevo.

-¡Kaho espera! -Gritó Kaede saliendo descalzo y medio desnudo al jardín. La detuvo justo antes de que llegara a la puerta de delante-. Entra en casa, estás empapada.

-No, yo. ¡Dios! -Exclamó-. Lo siento, no quería importunaros, yo…

-Tranquila, solo estábamos…

-¡Ya! -Exclamó ella que no quería que le contara lo que hacían, ya había tenido suficiente con ver lo que había visto. ¡Pero si hacia unas pocas semanas el mismo Hanamichi había admitido que ellos no…, que nunca habían…! Se sentía idiota de no haber pensado que…!

-Bueno da igual, ahora ya estás aquí. Entra por favor.

Kaho se dejó guiar hasta la cocina de nuevo, donde un nervioso Hanamichi les esperaba con un par de toallas en las manos.

-Hola -dijo un poco avergonzado dándoles las toallas.

-Lo siento mucho chicos yo no pretendía…

-No si nosotros no… bueno sí pero… ya habíamos… es decir… -Hanamichi respiró hondo para calmarse y luego dijo-. No has interrumpido nada Kaho de verdad. Estaba a punto de volver a los fogones a acabar la comida.

-Chicos, vosotros no debéis avergonzaros de nada. Soy yo que no debí colarme en el jardín -admitió ella al ver la cara seria de ambos muchachos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?. ¿No habías ido a por Toya? -Dijo Hanamichi para cambiar de tan bochornoso tema de conversación.

-Sí. Le llamé y le dije que me esperara, que iba a tardar un poco.

-¿Pero por qué? -Interrogó Hanamichi. A todo esto Kaede no había vuelto a abrir boca, solo se había dedicado a secarse con la toalla.

-Estaba preocupada. Sé que me has dicho que todo iba a estar bien y en vista de las circunstancias ya veo que sabías lo que decías, pero en tu mirada había algo de tristeza que no me encajaba con esa desconcertante seguridad y calma que has tenido desde leer la nota de Kaede. He pensado que quizá Kaede había echo alguna locura o que quizá tú… quería asegurarme que estabais bien.

-¿Pero por qué no has llamado?

-No sé porqué el móvil no tiene cobertura, debe ser la tormenta. Intenté llamar al timbre pero se había ido la luz y tras unos minutos de golpear la puerta y no obtener respuesta me asusté. Recordé que a veces dejáis la puerta del jardín abierta cuando estáis en casa así que… De verdad no quería ser indiscreta.

Entonces ante la cara de pena de Kaho Hanamichi estalló en una sonora carcajada. Kaho y Kaede se miraron como diciendo, 'este se ha vuelto loco'. Hasta que Hanamichi se calmó un poco y pudo decir lo que le había echo tanta gracia.

-Imagina que en vez de llegar tú quien hubiera vuelto a comprobar si estamos bien hubiera sido Yohei -y otra vez volvió a reír al ver la cara de espanto de Kaede que enseguida se puso colorado ante el pensamiento de verse sorprendido en la cama, (bueno por decirlo de algún modo), por su mejor amigo.

-Quien sabe si él también ha tenido la misma idea que yo. Puede que sí que haya vuelto y al veros haya decidido irse -dijo Kaho sospesando la posibilidad. Y entonces la chica sí que rió al ver como la idea paralizaba en seco a Hanamichi también-. Chicos no pongáis esas caras si ha ocurrido él lo entenderá, es vuestro amigo…

-Ya pero es que tú no le conoces. Ahora cada vez que nos vea va a pensar en nosotros…

'Bueno así ya no seré el único que piensa de ese modo el 80 por ciento del tiempo que estamos juntos y cuando no lo estamos'. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Kaede y sin pudor alguno se acercó a Hanamichi para abrazarse a su espalda y tras besarle la mejilla se quedó allí abrazándole el estomago y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Estás mojado -se quejó Hanamichi.

-Y tengo frío -dijo Kaede al notar como un escalofrío subía por su espalda.

-Deberíais cambiaros o cogeréis algo -dijo Hanamichi acariciando los brazos fríos de Kaede en su vientre-. Vamos arriba.

-Pero… -intentó objetar ella.

-Nada de peros no irás muy elegante pero irás seca. Seguro que alguno de nuestros chándales te sirve.

-Me irá enorme…

-No mujer -dijo Hanamichi tomándole de la mano para que subiera con él y Kaede arriba.

Una vez con algo seco encima volvieron a la cocina y mientras hacía broma sobre lo mona que estaba Kaho con los pantalones y la sudadera grises de Kaede, Hanamichi se puso a preparar la comida de nuevo. La invitaron a comer, pero ella dijo que tenía que ir a buscar a Toya que todavía le esperaba en la estación.

-Volveremos por la tarde. Y gracias por la ropa Kaede -este no dijo nada. Dejando a Hanamichi en la cocina le acompañó a la puerta y antes de que ella saliera a la calle le abrazó emotivamente y para sorpresa de ella le susurró:

-Sé que nunca lo has hecho y que nunca lo harás, pero gracias por no juzgarnos, ni a mí, ni a él, ni a lo que hagamos juntos. Eres como una hermana mayor para nosotros.

-Y sé que no eres mi hermanito Kaede, pero sabes que os quiero a ambos como si fuerais de mi familia. Solo quiero que seáis felices y sé que juntos lo sois.

-Gracias por todo -repitió y entonces le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Nunca antes la había besado, pero nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de besar de ese modo a nadie, a parte de Hanamichi y Aya, desde que sus padres murieron, y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta tuvieron la grata sorpresa de ver que dejaba de llover. Kaho se metió en el coche y se marchó a buscar a Toya. Kaede le observó irse calle abajo hasta desaparecer antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a la cocina.

-Ya no llueve -dijo al entrar.

Hanamichi estaba encendiendo el fuego, sacando el pescado del congelador, y colocando las gambas y las zanahorias en un cazo, todo simultáneamente. Kaede lo miró maravillado de la capacidad multitareas que demostraba tener y se acercó a la puerta del cristal. La abrió y maravillado salió al jardín para contemplar como la masa de nubes negras se alejaban dejando detrás de si un cielo despejado y claro y un bonito arco-iris de colores. El aire olía a limpio, la hierba y las flores brillaban, poco a poco se empezaban a sentir ruidos de vida de nuevo: un pájaro, una moto pasando por la calle, un perro ladrando a lo lejos. En la casa de al lado también abrían puertas y ventanas tras el temporal.

-¿Kaede que no me oyes? -Decía Hanamichi con voz de exasperado.

-¿Uh? -Dijo entrando de nuevo en la cocina dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo seguramente llevaba rato intentando decirle algo y ni le había oído.

-Hace media hora que me tienes llamándote y no me haces ni caso kitsune, no me tienes ni una pizca de respeto, me usas de mucama y luego pasas de mí. Eres un maldito egocéntrico. ¿Crees que el mundo gira entorno a ti o qué?

-Tu mundo sí Torpe -dijo en tono neutro sentándose en un taburete y robándole una zanahoria para comérsela tan tranquilamente.

-¿Disculpa?. ¿De dónde sacas tú que mi mundo…?. ¡Kitsune que es para la comida! -Lo regañó-. ¿Ves como no me escuchas?

-¿Perdón decías? -Se mofó haciendo esfuerzos para no reír al verle la cara de enfado.

-Eres un maldito idiota pomposo y manipulador, zorro engreído y malintencionado. Que además… ¡auch! -Exclamó al cortarse mientras lavaba la cuchilla de la trituradora llena de la salsa rosa acabada de hacer.

-Torpe -susurró Kaede acercándose a él, tomándole la mano y poniéndola directamente bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-¡Mira que me hecho por tu culpa! -se quejó de modo infantil.

-Es solo un corte de nada y te lo has hecho tú solo.

-No es cierto, tú me distraes y…

-Así que te distraigo -susurró acariciando sensualmente la mano del pelirrojo.

-Sí… yo… -balbuceó este-. ¡.¿Kaede es que no has tenido bastante por hoy?.!. ¿Es que nunca te cansas?

-¿De ti? Nunca -le dijo antes de ponerse en la boca la parte de la mano dónde se había cortado para lamer-le la herida hasta que la poca sangre que salía de ella se de detuvo. Entonces sin decirle nada le inspeccionó un poco más la mano para ver si todo estaba bien.

Hanamichi se quedó embobado mirándole como concentrado comprobaba que no se había echo nada más. Con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez.

-Kaede -susurró.

-¿Hn? -Dijo distraído sin dejar de mirar la mano del pelirrojo.

-Te quiero.

Eso consiguió que Kaede levantara la cabeza y buscara sus ojos. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron le dio un vuelco el estómago y con un leve sonrojo ambos sonrieron.

-Lo sé -murmuró Kaede. Sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos avellana. Hasta que notó que a él también le subían los colores y apartó la vista de nuevo hacia la mano de Hanamichi para secarse-la. Luego sin decir nada ambos volvieron a lo que hacían, pero esta vez en silencio.

Hanamichi acabó de preparar el cóctel de gambas y el pescado sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo contradictorio que eran todo lo que sentía por Kaede. ¿Cómo alguien que lo exasperaba hasta la saciedad podía con un solo gesto, una mirada, un sonrojo o una sonrisa producir-le tan gran sensación de ternura? Lo hacía despotricar (estaba seguro que a propósito) y luego con solo decir o hacer algo le desarmaba por completo.

Kaede preparó la mesa para dos, con copas un candelabro y una flor que arrancó del jardín para horror del jardinero pelirrojo. Y comieron.

Por la tarde hubo una emotiva reunión con Yohei, Naoko, Toya y Kaho. Comieron el delicioso pastel que Naoko había preparado y fueron testigos de los primeros intentos de Aya para ponerse de pie, Hanamichi no cabía en si de orgullo.

De ese modo parecía que esa tormenta de verano se había llevado sus problemas más grandes. Dándoles por fin tres semanas de relativa calma.

Hanamichi se lo pasaba pipa haciendo de camarero en la playa y de vez en cuando Kaede pasaba el día con él, observando enfurruñado como todas las chicas y algún que otro chico andaba loco babeando por su prometido, medio desnudo, sirviendo-les copas alegremente haciendo como si no notara para nada esas miradas descaradas. Lo que más divertía a Hanamichi de todo ello eran precisamente los celos de Kaede que invariablemente se convertían en unas ansias desbordadas por poseer-le, de las que él muy poco inocentemente se aprovechaba por la noche, una vez Aya ya dormía en su cuna.

Aya seguía creciendo sana y feliz, colmada de atenciones tanto por parte de Hanamichi que efusivamente la mimaba hasta la saciedad, como por parte de Kaede, que mucho más discretamente vivía pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, la vestía, lavaba y le daba de comer con la mayor de las admiraciones, al ver como cada día la niña aprendía una cosa nueva. Esperaba que de un momento a otro los intentos por ponerse de pie de la pequeña darían sus frutos. Finalmente los primeros pasos los dio un domingo de finales de Agosto agarrada a la pata de una silla del jardín dio dos pasos titubeantes hasta él gritando contenta "De-de, de-de" antes de caer de culo al suelo.

-Hanamichi, pronto la ropa que tenemos no le cabrá, ha crecido mucho -comentó Kaede sin despegar el ojo de la niña.

-Sí, hace días que lo pienso. Y además vamos a necesitar ropa de invierno, porque la del año pasado no le va a caber. Pensaba que quizá Kaho nos pueda llevar al centro el martes que viene.

-Luego la llamaré.

-¿Has hablado con Toya?

-No -dijo Kaede.

-Kaede, sé que su padre no reaccionó muy bien el otro día pero no creo que él haga lo mismo.

Kaede no contestó.

* * *

El martes siguiente, día libre de Hanamichi, Kaho les acompañó al centro y los tres se divirtieron eligiendo ropa para la niña. Hanamichi se enamoró de un vestidito amarillo con unos lacitos y se lo compró, Kaede surtió el armario de la niña de ropa deportiva como la suya pero en miniatura y Kaho mas racional se limitó a conjuntos calientes y resistentes para ir a la guardería.

A la hora de comer estaban contentos como si todo lo que habían comprado fuera para ellos. Comieron un bocata en una de las terrazas del centro comercial, aprovechando el claro día de agosto, que gracias al viento no se notaba nada caluroso.

Por la tarde, aprovechando que estaban en el centro comercial y que tenían transporte para volver a casa, por lo que podían cargarse de bolsas, también Kaede y Hanamichi quisieron comprarse un par de cosas para el otoño e invierno. Al salir de la tienda de deportes, ambos con dos nuevos chándales para ir a entrenar al parque los fines de semana, Kaede con una cinta nueva para el brazo y Hanamichi con una camiseta nueva, pasaron de nuevo por la tienda de ropa de la dependienta chismosa.

En el escaparate había ya las primeras prendas otoño invierno, entre ellas un pantalón marrón de pana que a Hanamichi le entusiasmó. Así que quiso entrar. Kaede nunca le había contado lo que le había ocurrido ese día de compras de principios de verano y al reconocer la tienda él y Kaho se miraron de reojo. Hanamichi entró a la tienda riendo empujando el cochecito de su hermana, ajeno a la cara de Kaede.

La dependienta como las otras veces se acercó rápidamente con la típica pregunta de '¿puedo ayudarle en algo señor?'. Hanamichi muy contento le dijo que sí que quería probarse los pantalones de pana marrones del escaparate y ella muy puesta le dijo que ahora mismo se los traía.

Mientras ella los buscaba Kaede y Kaho entraron a la tienda sin decir nada. Hanamichi seguía hablando por los codos, como de costumbre.

-…además esos pantalones me irán de perlas con el jersey naranja, seré la sensación ya lo verás.

-Aquí los tiene… vaya que alegría verles de nuevo -dijo la chica al reconocer a Kaho y Kaede-. ¿Quieren mirar alguna cosa?

-Nada más de momento -contestó Kaho dando por entendido que iban todos juntos.

Hanamichi se sorprendió de la respuesta de Kaho y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que algo ocurría, al ver la cara de Kaede.

-¿Los probadores? -Le preguntó a la chica que le señaló al fondo de la tienda-. Toma ahora salgo -le dijo a Kaede alargándole el cochecito y marchándose hacia los probadores.

Ya desde dentro, mientras se quitaba los shorts para probarse la prenda de otoño invierno oyó como la dependienta seguía intentando hacerles hablar.

-Como ha crecido la niña, está preciosa.

-Sí que es preciosa -oyó a Kaho contestarle con una voz extraña.

-Es que los hijos ya lo dicen que crecen más deprisa de lo que nos gustaría.

-Sí que lo dicen. ¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos? -Le preguntó Kaho otra vez con ese tono de voz entre impertinente y burleta tan poco común en ella.

-¡No! -Rió la chica-. Yo soy muy joven para tener hijos todavía.

En ese momento Hanamichi salió del probador. Realmente otro cosa quizá no, pero la ropa de esa tienda era espectacular. Le quedaba como un guante.

-¿Qué os parece? -Dijo mirándose críticamente en el espejo.

Kaede no dijo nada para evitar decir una vulgaridad, pero a Hanamichi no le hizo falta más que su mirada para saber que los pantalones eran lo que andaba buscando. Kaho le dijo:

-Cariño, estás estupendo.

-Es que SOY estupendo -dijo teatralmente contento por los halagos.

-Muchacho parecen que ni hechos a medida -comentó sorprendida la chica, que al haber entrado el Kaede justo después que él a primera vista no le había prestado mucha atención.

Kaede intentando huir de los posibles comentarios o preguntas de la chica se encaminó a los vestidores para pedirle a Hanamichi que se diera prisa. Pero vio una camisa en un colgador que le gustó para el pelirrojo y la cogió. Ya que estaban…

-No te desnudes, pruébate esta -le dijo entreabriendo la cortina del cambiador para darle la camisa.

-¡Kaede! -Le regañó por abrir la cortina sin avisarle.

-No grites que sólo te he visto yo -dijo Kaede fastidiado.

Hanamichi se abrochó de nuevo el pantalón y se probó la camisa que Kaede le había traído.

Al salir del probador una leve inclinación de cabeza del moreno le dijo que la camisa le sentaba estupendamente. Kaho y la dependienta se lo confirmaron con nuevos halagos.

Cuando se metió de nuevo al probador para vestirse de nuevo con su ropa, él y Kaede, que seguía observándole por la cortina medio abierta, oyeron como la dependienta le comentaba a Kaho…

-Realmente hay que ver lo bien acompañada que va siempre -le decía con total desfachatez.

-Sí no puedo quejarme -dijo Kaho incomoda.

-Tendrá que decirme de dónde saca a acompañantes tan guapos, a ver si también tengo suerte -comentó riendo la dependienta.

Kaho harta del chismorreo de la chica le respondió sin morderse la lengua.

-La verdad es que cuando les recogí de la calle hace un año no nuca pensé que acabaríamos así.

-¿Cómo que les recogió de la calle? -Inquirió la chica sorprendida.

-Pues eso mujer, no tenían dónde vivir y les di un hogar. Aunque no crea al principio no estaba muy segura de si podrían llegara a convivir, como son tan…, como decirlo, briosos, pero poco a poco se han ido acostumbrando.

-Ah -susurró la chica que no podía creer lo que oía, básicamente porque las información a medias que le daba Kaho solo hacía que confundirla.

Hanamichi casi se atraganta al oír ese comentario. Cuando se recuperó e iba a salir a recriminarle a Kaho que andara contando que les recogió de la calle como quien recoge un perro abandonado, se encontró que Kaede entró al vestidor y le tapó la boca con la mano a la vez que lo acorralaba contra la pared.

-¡Shhhhh!

-¡Mmmm! -Intentó hablar Hanamichi pero obviamente no pudo.

Kaho seguía hablando para asombro de todos.

-En realidad prefiero que sean más jóvenes, pero la vida es así, y una vez los había conocido ya no pude deshacerme de ellos. Hanamichi es tan vital y Kaede me recuerda tanto a mi hermano.

-No hagas ni caso, me oyes. Luego te explico de qué va todo. Te suelto pero no grites -le susurró Kaede ya dentro del probador. Hanamichi hizo que sí con la cabeza. Kaede le apartó la mano de la boca pero no la del estómago.

-¿De que coño va eso de que nos recogió de la calle? -Susurró indignado.

Mientras Kaede le contaba lo que había ocurrido las veces anteriores Kaho siguió hablando, sonriendo más como más cara de escándalo ponía la dependienta.

-Y a pesar de que al principio no se soportaban, son muy competitivos y siempre quieren ser los mejores en lo que hacen pero cuando las rivalidades se convirtieron en complicidad ya todo fue sobre ruedas, más o menos desde que nació Aya. Y ya ves ahora somos como una familia.

En ese momento le sonó el móvil.

-Hola Toya cariño…, si estamos arriba en la segunda planta comprando ropa para Hana…, si bueno la ropa de la niña la compramos por la mañana, Hana se ha encaprichado de unos pantalones y ya ves…. de acuerdo, me parece perfecto, luego se lo comentamos…, ok pues sube…, ok…, en cinco minutos nos vemos…

La mirada de la chica era clara, la curiosidad por saber quien era el otro chico al que había llamado cariño le estaba matando.

-Mi prometido que acaba de llegar al centro comercial.

-¿Se casa?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Con otro?

-Sí claro. ¿Con quien quiere que me case?

-Con el padre de la niña ¿no?

-Pero si el padre de Aya está en la cárcel.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Pero el padre no era el joven moreno?

-No, el padre, que ya no es su padre porque renunció a la paternidad, está en prisión y ahora quien tiene la custodia es Hanamichi, el pelirrojo.

-Ah -la chica no entendía nada.

En el cambiador Hanamichi no podía creer lo que Kaede le había contado ni la conversación que se oía afuera.

-¿Cree qué tú y yo somos unos…? -Le dijo con un murmullo entre indignado e incrédulo.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no crees que pagarían para estar con nosotros? -Le murmuró el moreno acercándose al pecho desnudo dónde colocó la mano firmemente aguantándolo contra la pared del vestidor, ayudado por la otra mano en el estómago.

-Kae -suspiró como una queja por ese acercamiento que no podía ni quería evitar.

A fuera la chismosa dependienta seguía queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto.

-¿Y su prometido sabe… es decir les conoce? -Dijo con una mirada reprobatoria a la zona de probadores donde estaban Kaede y Hanamichi besándose apasionadamente, por suerte para ella no lo veía, porque sino creo que se habría desmayado.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no tendrían que conocerse? A la que apenas ha visto Toya es a Aya, como casi siempre que nos vemos es de noche, ella ya duerme.

-¿Y ya está segura de casarse?

-Absolutamente y más ahora que estoy embarazada de Toya. Tener hijos antes de todo el papeleo es muy incomodo y acaba llevando problemas. Pero no les diga nada a los chicos de mi estado ¿eh? que todavía no lo saben. Es una sorpresa.

-Menuda sorpresa -dijo llegando al límite de lo que su mente retorcida hubiera podido imaginar.

-Tendremos que casarnos pronto, antes de que se me empiece a notar. Es curiosa la vida. Toya me recogió a mí de la calle cuando era casi una niña y luego yo hice lo mismo con los chicos, y ahora me caso con Toya con quien voy a tener un bebé tan precioso como Aya.

Toda esta parte de la conversación los chicos no la oyeron, estaban demasiado entretenidos besándose. Por un momento se habían olvidado de donde estaban y de quien estaba a fuera esperándoles.

En un instante en que Kaede se separó para verle a los ojos y recuperar un poco la respiración oyeron un leve carraspeo. Sorprendidos miraron hacia fuera a través de la cortina entreabierta y vieron a Kaho mirarles con una leve sonrisa:

-Chicos la dependienta dice que tiene que cerrar. ¿Podéis daros un poco de prisa ahí dentro?

Kaede salió como si no ocurriera nada, dejando a Hanamichi medio muerto de vergüenza en el cambiador pensando que ahora esa mujer no solo creería de él que era un puto cualquiera que estaba como segundón con una mujer mayor que él por el dinero, sino que encima también estaba liado con Kaede. Bueno no que esto último no fuera cierto ¿verdad? Pero expresado así sonaba como algo muy poco… decente.

Pero mientras se sacaba la camisa pensó que si esa mujer entrometida quería creer lo que no era, no era problema suyo, él no tenía porqué avergonzarse de su situación. Era ella la que se había estado metiendo con ellos sin motivo. Porque estaba seguro que Kaede nunca le dio motivos para pensar que era el puto de nadie y desde luego él no lo había hecho.

Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar salió vestido con su ropa de verano y con los pantalones de pana y la camisa de manga larga colgados del brazo.

-Me los quedo -dijo con una leve sonrisa a la chica. Pero esta vez ella no le miró con admiración como antes, su mirada bailaba de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido y con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Parecía alterada y un leve sonrojo adornaba su delgada cara.

-Acaba de llamar Toya, dice que acaba de llegar, ha dejado el coche abajo y que ahora sube. Voy a fuera para que me vea- les dijo Kaho antes de salir de la tienda empujando el cochecito de Aya.

-¿Como van a pagar? -preguntó la chica como si estuviera incomoda.

-En efectivo, gracias -dijo Hanamichi.

Cuando ya se iban la chica les detuvo.

-Perdonen, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no tienen porque seguir en esta situación, si ustedes quisieran podrían deshacerse de ella. He visto como les trata y no me parece justo que…

-¿Perdone? -Dijo Hanamichi sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Sois muy jóvenes, podrías estar haciendo algo mejor que estar con ella. No sé que os habrá prometido pero no era verdad, estoy segura, el dinero que os pueda dar no compensa que sacrifiquéis vuestra dignidad y vuestro cuerpo de este modo.

-Tienes usted razón -dijo Kaede muy serio cortando su palabrería. Los ojos de la chica se encendieron por un momento, así como los de Hanamichi se abrieron de golpe-. Gracias por preocuparse pero como ha dicho antes no es de su incumbencia.

Y Kaede tomó las bolsas del suelo y salió de la tienda dejando a una chica rabiando y a Hanamichi mirándole sin acabar de entender qué había ocurrido en esa tienda.

A fuera Kaho estaba abrazando a Toya y Kaede le daba el chupete a Aya cuando Hanamichi llegó a ellos. La escena le pareció tan entrañable que les sacó una foto a todos mientras la chismosa dependienta les observaba escandalizada y enfadada por haber sido tratada de ese modo por los dos jóvenes.

Toya fue puesto al corriente de toda la historia de esa tienda y su chismosa dependienta mientras tomaban un helado en una terraza del centro comercial.

-No deberías haber dicho todo aquello -dijo Toya con reprobación mirando a Kaho.

-Ella se lo buscó. Además no le he mentido en ningún momento.

-Sí claro pero ahora cree que yo y Kaede somos tus esclavos sexuales o algo por el estilo -se quejó Hanamichi enfurruñado porque tenía problemas para que su helado triple de chocolate no se le deshiciera a mayor velocidad de la que podía comérselo.

-No, eso ya lo creía la primera vez que me vio -dijo Kaede comiendo tranquilamente su helado de limón observando divertido como Hanamichi intentaba no mancharse con el suyo que ya empezaba a gotear por debajo.

-Pero no hacia falta fortalecer esa impresión -siguió enfurruñado el pelirrojo.

-Pero si yo le he dicho que ahora éramos una familia -dijo sonriendo la chica, que con la cuchara de su copa rescató un trozo del helado de Hanamichi a punto de caer del cucurucho y se lo llevó a la boca con deleite ante el horror del dueño del chocolate.

-¡Ya! y que nos recogiste de la calle y vete tu a saber que más que no hemos oído desde el cambiador -dijo indignado Hanamichi, más por el trozo de helado que le acababa de coger que por lo ocurrido en la tienda.

-Si no me habéis oído no ha sido porque yo hablara más bajito precisamente -comentó ella como si nada llevándose a la boca una nueva cucharada de su helado de nata-nueces.

Ni Hanamichi ni Kaede dijeron nada al respecto y allí acabó la discusión.

Pasearon un rato más por el centro comercial, la conversación entre los cuatro saltaba de un tema a otro, básicamente conducida por Kaho y Hanamichi, aunque Toya también intervenía y Kaede mayormente les escuchaba aunque también decía la suya.

Realmente, pensaban sobretodo Kaede y Hanamichi, estar todos juntos era como volver a tener una familia.

Por la noche Kaho y Toya les convencieron para ir a cenar con ellos. Les llevaron a un restaurante de comida tradicional del centro de la ciudad, pequeño y elegante. Hanamichi no había estado nunca en uno de ellos ni Kaede tampoco. Quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por el agradable trato, la intimidad de los reservados y la buena comida.

La hora de los postres fue hora de dar noticias. Kaho y Toya les hicieron saber que la boda sería en Noviembre y que si todo iba bien para Abril serían papás.

Tras festejar las buenas noticias Kaede se decidió y finalmente les contó a Toya y Kaho su decisión respecto a la compañía de imanes.

Días atrás, asesorado por el abogado y con la ayuda de Hanamichi, se había decidido y matriculado a la carrera de economía en vez de la de periodismo y tenía intención de acabar la carrera antes de decidir nada más acerca de ese cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones que le pertenecían. Había hecho saber a la junta de la empresa la existencia del testamento y su voluntad de que ellos siguieran en el cargo por el momento. El abogado había preparado todo lo necesario para que las acciones quedaran congeladas hasta nuevo aviso. Era una situación temporal que lógicamente no había gustado nada al padre de Toya ni a la junta, pero dadas las circunstancias no era una mala solución, Kaede les confeso que en este momento no se veía en condiciones de decidir nada más definitivo. Finalmente Toya se lo tomó con bastante serenidad, no como su padre, y Kaho coincidió con él en que era una buena solución por el momento.

* * *

Por las mañanas Kaede y Hanamichi no habían dejado de ir temprano al parque para practicar juntos en la pequeña cancha. Poco a poco ambos habían vuelto a recuperar su condición física y pronto los entrenamientos de una hora no conseguían dejarles cansados.

Una mañana Kaede vio como a lo lejos desde detrás de unos arbustos alguien les observaba. No dijo nada pero ese día cuando Hanamichi se marchó a la playa él volvió al parque con la certeza de que seguiría allí.

Después de acomodar a la pequeña bajo un árbol, protegida del sol, caminó hasta el centro de la cancha dónde Akira Sendoh le observaba sin decir nada.

Sin cruzar una sola palabra, a pesar que hacía casi un año que no se veían, Akira le lanzó el balón y empezaron a jugar como tantas otras veces habían hecho. Pero esta vez en absoluto silencio.

Jugaron por más de hora y media.

-Tengo que irme -fueron las primeras palabras que Kaede le dijo al moreno que seguía observándole sin decir nada con la pelota en las manos.

La tensión entre ellos era evidente. Desde la noche en que Kaede había intentado huir de lo que sentía por Hanamichi y había acabado en brazos de Akira no habían vuelto a verse apenas y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Kaede recordaba avergonzado como sólo la integridad del chico que tenía delante había impedido que hiciera una locura. Intuía lo que Akira sentía en aquel momento y le apenaba no corresponderle, pues sabía que era buena persona. Quizá en otras circunstancias, en otra vida, todo habría sido distinto.

Antes que Kaede se fuera Akira logró gesticular lo que le había carcomido por dentro des de que supo que Kaede estaba enamorado de Hanamichi:

-¿Si no le hubieras conocido antes que a mí…? -Akira pronunció casi como un murmullo aquellas palabras que le dolían porque sabía ciertas.

-¿Importa? -Kaede no quería hacerle daño y se sentía violento al hablar de eso con él.

-A mí sí -dijo Akira. Había pasado un año muy extraño en la universidad, intentando olvidar al frío moreno un año menor que él, que parecía haberse adueñado de todos sus pensamientos. Los últimos meses creía que lo había logrado, ahora sabía que no.

-No lo sé -contestó francamente Kaede-. Es posible.

Akira lo sabía antes que respondiera. Quizá lo que necesitaba para olvidar era aceptar de una vez lo que sabía hacía tanto y nunca quiso afrontar, que había tenido la batalla perdida desde antes de empezar. Pero era difícil aceptarlo con deportividad, incluso si Kaede se lo decía con esa mirada de tristeza de quien sabe que no puede ayudar en nada aun queriendo.

-Pero le conociste a él primero -dijo más para si mismo Akira que para Kaede.

-Exacto -Kaede no sabía como responderle para no hacerle daño.

-Y no tengo ninguna esperanza de que cambies de opinión -afirmó más que preguntó.

-No.

Akira lo sabía perfectamente pero no por eso dolía menos.

-Lo sospechaba. No creo que podamos ser solo amigos -dijo serenamente. Había perdido y era hora de aceptarlo y retirarse.

-No.

-No te preocupes no volveré por aquí, a decir verdad me queda bastante lejos de casa, venía solo para verte, pero ya no tiene sentido hacerlo. No te volveré a molestar.

-Nos veremos en las canchas -le dijo Kaede.

-Eso espero -contestó Akira antes de irse.

Kaede le vio irse calle arriba y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que encontrara pronto a alguien que pudiera darle todo el amor que merecía. Sentía una tristeza extraña, como si con esa despedida hubiera perdido algo, la oportunidad de tener a un muy buen amigo quizá.

* * *

En unos días hubo los festivales de verano. Esa semana, después del trabajo, Hanamichi corría a casa para cambiarse y recoger a Kaede y a Aya para volver a la zona entre la playa y el templo dónde se había instalado la feria.

Kaede, con su traje nuevo, causó sensación y Hanamichi supo por primera vez lo que eran los celos. Cuando Kaede se dio cuenta que Hanamichi se ponía celoso de todos cuantos le miraban se aprovechó de ello con una sonrisa socarrona debajo ala nariz.

'Ahora sabrá como me siento yo cada vez que se saca la camiseta en ese chiringuito atestado de locas hormonales y predadoras' pensó maliciosamente. Mientras a posta devolvía miradas a los que pasaban por su lado embobados, intentando no reír de la cara de Hanamichi.

-No rías Kitsune, a mí no me hace gracia. Todas estas chicas han estado a punto de echarse encima de ti y algún que otro chico también. A mí no me hace gracia.

-A mí sí -dijo Kaede dejando que Aya lamiera su manzana acaramelada.

-¿Con qué derecho se creen para quedarse viéndote así, como si fueras un solomillo o algo que pudieran devorar?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres devorar? -Dijo una voz familiar detrás del pelirrojo.

-¡Yohei! -Exclamó antes de abrazarle efusivamente-. ¡Míralo! -Dijo señalando a Kaede-. ¿Tú crees que es normal que salga vestido así a la calle?

-Pues yo le encuentro guapísimo -comentó Naoko saludando a Kaede con una sonrisa.

-Pues de eso me quejo -exclamó el pelirrojo-. Desde que hemos salido de casa que no paran de decirle cosas y le miran como si le fueran a comer…

-¿Estas celoso Torpe?

-¡No! Estoy…

-Estás celoso Hanamichi reconócelo -rió Yohei.

-Sí, eso, tú anímale -dijo enfadado el pelirrojo. Los otros tres rieron del comportamiento infantil de Hanamichi. Y éste se sentó en un banco un poco alejado haciendo morros. Noko y Yohei se despidieron de Kaede, con la promesa de verse más tarde para los fuegos artificiales. Entonces Kaede se fue a sentar al lado de Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que me miren?

-Déjame en paz, zorro exhibicionista.

-No es divertido ver como la persona que quieres se exhibe delante de todos como un pavo real ¿verdad?

-NO -dijo enfurruñado Hanamichi.

-Pues acuérdate de eso el próximo día en la playa antes de hacer tu numerito de sacarte la camiseta.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga que me muera de calor? Además a ti también te gusta cuando me saco la camiseta.

-Sí, pero tú no lo haces por mí, tú buscas que te miren todos.

-Igual que tú esta noche zorro -le reprochó.

-Sólo quería que te dieras cuenta. A partir de ahora sólo quiero que me mires tú -le dijo poniéndose en plan seductor.

-Pues ya me dirás como vas a conseguirlo vestido así.

-¿Vas a darme la oportunidad de mostrártelo, Torpe, o quieres que pasemos el resto de a noche aquí sentados perdiéndonos el festival?

Se levantaron y siguieron paseando por la noche fresca de una parada a la otra.

En la parada del tiro al blanco Hanamichi quiso hacer puntería. Tras el tercer tiro fallido Kaede le dijo:

-Espera, vuelve a intentarlo de nuevo -y se colocó detrás de él. Le ayudó a colocarse bien el rifle y pegado a su cuerpo le susurró al oído-. dispara ahora.

El disparo dio de lleno en el blanco. Ganaron un premio, un peluche verde con forma de rana que fue a parar en manos de Aya.

Poco a poco, a lo largo de la noche Hanamichi se dio cuenta que Kaede había dejado de prestar atención al montón de gente que se quedaba mirándole al pasar, el moreno sólo le prestaba atención a él y a la niña. Seguía andando igual, seguía provocándole con leves gestos al comer la manzana caramelizada, seguía mirándole de reojo sonriendo levemente al encontrarse sus miradas, pero algo había cambiado. Ahora Kaede hacía todo sólo para él y no para los demás, a pesar de que los gestos eran los mismos.

Hanamichi notó como ahora el que se inflaba como un pavo real era él, por ir acompañado por el chico más guapo de la noche. Era puro orgullo lo que sentía, los celos habían desaparecido, aunque la gente seguía mirándoles con hambre, a ambos.

* * *

Y así, con relativa calma, llegó el último día de Agosto.

Hanamichi tenía que despedirse de Sayuri, de quien se había echo muy amigo. Esa tarde al cerrar el chiringuito por última vez ese verano la chica les convenció para que cenaran con ella. Kaede, a pesar que los últimos días se había sentido nervioso por la inminente llegada del nuevo curso, también se lo pasó bien esa noche. Sayuri le había acabado agradando bastante y el hecho que no juzgara su relación hacía su compañía ciertamente agradable y distendida.

Ella por su parte, que poco a poco había ido conociendo su historia, siendo una romántica como era los encontraba terriblemente tiernos a pesar de la postura aparentemente fría de Kaede y de los continuos gritos de Hanamichi. Antes de despedirse, haciéndole prometer a Hanamichi que volvería a ayudarle el verano siguiente (no le costó mucho la verdad), le dijo al pelirrojo:

-Hanamichi por fin alguien parece interesado en el anuncio que pusiste para alquilar tu casa. Ayer cuando ya te habías ido un hombre que tomaba un granizado se fijó en el cartel.

-¿Un hombre? -Preguntó él.

-Sí era de mediana edad, un turista de Okinawa. Me dijo que el año que viene su hija empezaba la universidad aquí en Kanagawa y estaba aprovechando las vacaciones para buscarle alojamiento, pero que nada de lo que había visto hasta ahora le había gustado. Y le pareció interesante tu oferta.

-¿Era japonés o americano? -Preguntó receloso Hanamichi.

-Lo cierto es que era un militar americano, un coronel, pero parecía buena persona y…

-No pienso dejar vivir en mi casa la hija de un militar americano -dijo de repente Hanamichi.

-¿Torpe? -Dijo sin acabase de creer lo que había oído.

-No, Kitsune, no pienso dejar que semejante escoria humana…

¡Plaf!

Kaede le giró la cara de un bofetón. Sayuri quedó sin habla.

-¡.¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa ahora maldito Rukawa?.! -Exclamó sobándose la mejilla roja Hanamichi.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de alguien que no conoces delante de mí -exclamó en su peor tono de amenaza.

-¿No me dirás que te parece bien que todavía haya bases militares americanas en Okinawa? -Sin entender a qué había venido el bofetón.

-No. Pero me asquean los prejuicios.

-¿Qué prejuicios?. ¿De qué cojones hablas? -Dijo ya sulfurado Hanamichi.

-De ti idiota. De que no puedes juzgar a nadie sin conocerle siquiera. No demuestras ser mucho mejor que los que hace poco me llamaban abominación humana solo por no negar que te quería. ¿sabes?

-Eso es distinto. Esos retardados, analfabetos, hijos de perra eran unos homo-fóbicos asquerosos que… ¿pero qué coño te pasa?. ¡Yo no soy como ellos, Kitsune, tú lo sabes!

-Eres tú quien ha llamado escoria humana a un hombre que solo intenta ayudar a su hija a encontrar alojamiento y solo por ser americano. Eso es racismo cariño y lo considero al mismo nivel que la homo-fobia. Y tú también deberías.

Ese 'cariño' iba en un tono tan despectivo que a Hanamichi le dolió más que cualquier bofetada que pudiera darle.

-¿Cariño?. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme como si fuera uno cualquiera?

-Precisamente porque tú no eres para mí un cualquiera Hanamichi me jode tanto oírte hablar así.

-Chicos calmaos -intentó decir Sayuri que a pesar de haber pasado todo el verano con ellos no acababa de acostumbrarse a sus discusiones-. Kaede, Hanamichi lo dijo sin pensar -intentó disculpar al pelirrojo.

-Eso no le da derecho a…

-No, no se lo da, se ha equivocado y tienes razón, pero dale la oportunidad de admitir su error y…

-¡Eso! E intenta no acusarme de nazi o algo peor la próxima vez que abras la boca, ya solo te falta eso -dijo enfadado Hanamichi.

-¡Hanamichi! -Le riñó la chica.

Kaede no se dignó ni a contestar, ni siquiera le miró antes de dar media vuelta e irse andando calle arriba.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó Hanamichi cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

-Sí -dijo Sayuri-. Tendrás que pedirle disculpas por eso -dijo la chica mirando la calle ya bacía por la que Kaede se había marchado.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué más te dijo ese hombre? -Preguntó el pelirrojo pasados unos minutos.

-Nada, que le gustaría hablar contigo, y que la descripción y precio del anuncio se ajustaba a lo que buscaba para su niña. Me pidió que te hiciera llegar su número de teléfono -dijo alargándole un papelito que decía con la letra redonda de Sayuri:

'Coronel Elliot: 555-23-66-57'

-¿Y por qué coño no llamó a casa?

-Bueno, también yo le pregunté eso, y me dijo que precisamente por ser americano ha tenido muchos problemas hasta ahora. Pobre hombre parecía abatido, se ve que todo el mundo tenía la misma reacción, al saber que era militar americano le cerraban la puerta en las narices. No quería otra discusión, al fin y al cabo está de vacaciones.

-Soy un idiota ¿verdad? -dijo lamentándose mirando la calle por dónde Kaede se había ido enfadado y con razón.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo a veces -le consoló ella-. Pero seguro que si se lo pides bien él te perdonará. Anda a buscarle -le dijo señalando con la cabeza por dónde Kaede se había ido.

-Eres un cielo Sayuri.

-Lo sé -dijo ella teatralmente antes de ponerse a reír con Hanamichi. Se abrazaron, prometieron llamarse durante el invierno y cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Hanamichi no se sorprendió de encontrarla sin luz y en silencio. Era tarde, Aya hacía rato que dormía en el cochecito, la aparcó con cuidado en el salón después de comprobar que Kaede no estaba en él y cerró la puerta.

Luego instintivamente subió a la habitación. Esperaba encontrarle en la cama haciéndose el dormido, enfadado. Pero la cama estaba bacía, la habitación igual que cuando habían salido. Por la ventana se veía la luna brillando por encima de los tejados del barrio. Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejara entrar el aire fresco de la noche.

Con un dejo de esperanza miró al jardín para ver si Kaede estaba allí, pero la hamaca dónde esperaba verlo tumbado mirando la luna y las estrellas estaba bacía y se mecía suavemente con la brisa de la última noche de Agosto.

Si Kaede no estaba en casa desde el jardín lo oiría llegar, pensó. Así que bajó y se tumbó en la hamaca a esperar.

Un perro no muy lejano empezó a aullar a la luna produciendo un conocido efecto en cadena. Pronto todos los perros del barrio estaban aullándole a la luna. Hanamichi se acomodó en la hamaca, estaba cansado. No quería dormirse en el jardín esperando, pero se le cerraban los ojos. Escuchaba los perros y la imagen de Kaede le venía a la mente. Era un lamento triste y triste es como le hacía sentir.

Finalmente se durmió.

Cuando despertó, estaba entumecido por el frío, los perros habían callado hacía rato y una nube había escondido la brillante luna menguante. Se incorporó intentando no temblar, pero un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Y entonces le vio. Una figura alta y delgada de pie en la puerta de la cocina mirándole, escondido en las sombras de la noche no dejaba ver su rostro, Kaede.

Abrazándose a si mismo para intentar hacerse pasar el frío Hanamichi se acercó a él.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó con voz de dormido.

-Las dos -respondió neutro.

-Me dormí esperándote.

-Lo sé.

-Kaede, yo… lo siento. No quise decir lo que dije. Me alteré sin motivo y…

-Déjalo Hanamichi, vayamos a dormir, es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, pero sentía que Kaede seguía enfadado con él y no le gustaba eso. Sin rechistar le siguió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de la niña Hanamichi se acordó que la había dejado en el cochecito durmiendo en la sala.

-Voy a por Aya -dijo bajando de nuevo. Kaede no contestó. Siguió adelante hasta su habitación dónde se desvistió lentamente y se puso el pijama. Estaba en el baño cuando Hanamichi subió con la niña en brazos y ya estaba en la cama cuando el pelirrojo entró a la habitación. Tumbado dándole la espalda en su extremo de la cama.

Hanamichi se desvistió y también se metió en la cama. En el otro extremo.

Ambos de espaldas, ambos despiertos, callados y nerviosos, sin poder dormir ambos pensando en lo que habían hecho y dicho.

-¿Duermes? -Preguntaron a al vez pasados unos minutos.

Luego volvieron a callar.

-Kaede… sé que lo que he dicho no está bien, sé que seguramente el coronel Elliot sea buena persona, no era racismo lo que me ha impulsado a…

-Lo sé. Pero sonaba como tal.

-Lo sé. ¿Me perdonas? -Tuvo la necesidad de preguntar.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Hanamichi. Eres tú quien se ha de perdonar, tú y ese hombre.

Hanamichi se sintió un poco aliviado, sabía que se había equivocado al prejuzgar a ese hombre por el trabajo que hacía y por ser americano, era consciente de que uno de sus mayores defectos era dejarse llevar por el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero a pesar de que era algo que hacía a veces, ser consciente de tus defectos te ayuda a mejorarlos o evitarlos, como mínimo creía estar mejorado en ello.

-Sayuri me ha dado su teléfono, mañana le llamaré para enseñarle la casa. Si le gusta y su hija parece alguien responsable lo mejor es aceptar. A alguien se la tengo que alquilar y no creo que por mucho que espere aparezca el inquilino perfecto… -dijo un poco menos tenso Hanamichi girándose para tumbarse de espaldas a la cama viendo al techo.

-Hanamichi… -le cortó Kaede con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sí? -Dijo también en un susurro Hanamichi.

-Yo también lo siento -murmuró Kaede que seguía acurrucado al borde de la cama.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes Kitsune, todos decimos cosas que no siempre sentimos cuando estamos enfadados -le dijo girándose y acercándose a su espalda para abrazarle. Con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello le susurró-. Kaede, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar mañana. Lo que pasaste en el instituto no se va a repetir.

La piel de Kaede se erizó al oír de los labios de Hanamichi lo que tanto le había preocupado los últimos días, lo que lo tenía angustiado y por lo que había reaccionado tan mal con él. No quería volver a tener que someterse al odio de nadie, no quería ser juzgado y condenado por sus gustos. No de nuevo. Lo había pasado francamente mal durante el invierno anterior, a pesar de Yohei y del apoyo del equipo. Pero siempre le quedó la duda de si le habrían ayudado de no haber sido él el mejor jugador, ya que sin Hanamichi el equipo le necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Era eso lo que había motivado que le toleraran? Era una pregunta que no se sacaba de la cabeza, aunque quería creer que era realmente amistad y respeto, pero en momentos como este era difícil auto convencerse de algo así.

-Eso no lo sabes -susurró sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso, completamente seguro que fuera de esos brazos se vendría abajo.

-Para empezar en la universidad no nos conocerá nadie.

-Solo hace falta una persona que lo sepa y un solo día para que se extienda como la pólvora.

-Aunque se enteren no ocurrirá nada.

-Torpe, no sabes a lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos mañana. Tú no…

-Kaede basta -le dijo haciendo que se girara para poder verle la cara, se incorporó sobre su antebrazo para verle mejor y quedar cara a cara y luego le dijo muy convencido de ello:

-Esta vez será distinto, lo será -añadió al ver la mueca del moreno-. Kaede esta vez estaré contigo, estamos juntos en esto -Hanamichi buscó su mano debajo las sabanas y entrelazó los dedos con él-. No digo que vaya a ser fácil, sé que no lo será, pero en el equipo no tendremos problemas y eso nos va a ayudar.

-Eso no lo sabes -repitió, aunque esta vez menos seguro de lo que decía.

-Sí que lo sé. Porque nos necesitan. Ellos saben que con nosotros, por fin, tienen posibilidades de ganar el campeonato universitario, tú lo sabes; Y lo ganaremos, te lo prometí. Y al resto de novatos ya se lo enseñaremos -dijo con ese tono de superioridad tan característico de él-. No sé si será por amistad o por necesidad Kitsune, sobretodo al principio, pero van a respetarnos eso te lo aseguro.

-Tengo miedo -confesó en un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé. Pero no podrán separarnos. Nadie podrá, tanto tú como yo siempre conseguimos lo que nos proponemos. ¿Y si nosotros mismos no hemos podido hacerlo cómo van a poder ellos?

-Idiota -dijo e hizo una media mueca de sonrisa. Y Hanamichi le besó dulcemente en la frente y luego sutilmente en los labios antes de volver a tumbarse a su lado, arropándole entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así oyendo su respiración, el rítmico latir de sus corazones cada vez más lento, dejando que los envolviera la noche en un placido sueño de cálidos colores que llenaba de posibilidades un futuro que ya había empezado a transcurrir.

**FIN**

Grissina  
Sant Vicenç de Castellet  
Maig 2006

….

**Grissina**_: Esta vez sí. Después de 33 capítulos daré por terminado el "_perderlo todo_". _**T.T **(snif!)

_Espero que todas/os las/os lectoras/os hayáis disfrutado con la historia hasta el final tanto o más de lo que yo al escribirla._

_Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo recibido por vuestra parte, todos los reviews que habéis dejado (y los que todavía no habéis dejado) valen su peso en oro._

_Desde los de los habituales como los de **Shadir** presentes en casi todos los capis (en realidad solo me han faltado el 8 y el 11 _**XD**_ ¡Eso es constancia!) a pesar de que siempre me llama mala en ellos _**(¬¬)**_ yo se que me quiere _**XD**_ y además le quiero agradecer muy especialmente (por ser la única en hacerlo) el esfuerzo por todas las correcciones hechas _**:P**_; los de **Ran-k** también desde el inicio de la historia con una constancia envidiable llenándome de una energía genial; **Nian**, los únicos reviews en defender al tensai a capa y espada si hacía falta _**XD**_ (¡sabes que yo estoy contigo!) aunque conseguí que se indignara por el sufrimiento del zorro-feo (como tu lo llamas) hasta que Hanamichi volvió a pasarlo mal y el pobre-zorro volvió a ser el zorro-feo, _**XD**_; , a través de los que he sintonizado mucho con lo de expresar los miedos y en los que me dejó más de una vez uno de los mejores cumplidos que podíais hacerme: que la historia es creíble y realista, gracias; los reviews de **Amary**, los cuales no he podido responder por ser todos anónimos y que a pesar de ello han seguido apareciendo a lo largo de mi historia mostrando siempre un interés creciente (estos últimos capítulos me acordé de ti y de lo distintos reviews dónde pedías que los chicos se hablaran con mas sinceridad y se evitarían tantas peleas, así que Amary, aquí les tienes mucho más maduros, creo yo, aunque no puedo evitar que peleen, es inherente a su relación _**XD**_); **NikieBlue**, que a pesar de que estuvieron ausentes durante muchos capis, todos y cada uno de sus reviews son a la vez una mezcla inconfundible de simpatía, brevedad, y ocurrente contundencia; **Khira**, reviews siempre esperados "amb candeletes" con su sincera opinión, la cual valoro mucho puesto que escribe deliciosamente bien, y a través de los cuales a veces me parece tener cierta conexión telepática, _**XD**_; o los de **HikaruItsu** siempre con una palabra bonita para mi (y hay que reconocerlo, de los más expresivos después de un lemon :_**0**_); hasta los reviews de los que os habéis dejado ver solo de tanto en tanto como **Miguel,** __**Paty**, **FayeburningDeep**, **rukawa**, **Gaby**, **HanakuruChan**, **pauchan**, **Mashou No Fenshi**, **sin nombre**, **Calipso**, **puknut**, **Sehdin** y **Yours Truly** (muchas de vosotras firmando como anónimos por lo que nunca os he podido dar las gracias -lo hago ahora, MUCHAS GRACIAS-). Pasando por todas/os las/os lectoras/os que habéis empezado a leerme más tarde y en algún momento habéis querido darme vuestra opinión, ya sea a medio camino como **Elshita** (jo se que algún dia l'acabaràs i llegiràs aquesta dedicatoria _**XD**_) o solo al final como **miau** que se leyó los 32 anteriores de sopetón _**X$**_ (¡.¡qué valor!.!). _

_Y a los que no me habéis dejado review (¿eh **Aïda**¡que jo se que has arribat fins aquí i encara no m'has dit res!) espero que os haya gustado y que a la próxima no os de tanta pereza escribir cuatro líneas si es que tenéis algo que decir. Siempre podéis dejarme ahora vuestra opinión _**;D**

_Para terminar un último **Gracias** y espero saber de vosotros/as pronto en alguna otra historia (recordad que no solo escribo fanfics de slam, en fictionpress tengo intención de colgar los originales que voy acabando) (¡ala propaganda!) _**XD**

_Aunque sea el último… ¡no dejéis de dejar review! _**;P**


	34. Calendario EPILOGO

**Grissina**_: Hola de nuevo... jejeje... la historia está cerrada y terminada, pero por algunos reviews vi que quizá no quedó muy claro el concepto del tiempo a lo largo de la historia. Perderlo todo empieza justo al acabar segundo curso, en Junio (he puesto el calendario escolar que hago yo, septiembre-junio, y vacaciones de medio junio hasta medio setiembre, jeje se que en japon no funciona asi pero nunca he sabido muy bien como va allí) y termina un año y poco más tarde justo antes de empezar la universidad._

_Ya tenía el documento hecho, porque me ha servido a mi de gguia para ir escribiendo la historia, así que pensé que no costaba nada subirlo. No sé si será de alguna utilidad pero aqui queda. _

_Sed felices, y ... comed perdices? _**XD**

_Hasta la pròxima aventura de mis niños...

* * *

**JUNIO (**Acaba el segundo curso)  
**01 "Dolor"  
02 "Perdida"** **

* * *

**_

**JULIO  
03 "Volver a empezar"  
04 "primeros pasos"  
05 "distancia"  
06 "algo cambia"  
07 "médicos y policias" **

**

* * *

**

**AGOSTO  
08 "día de visita"  
09 "fnal de verano" **

**

* * *

**

**SEPTIEMBRE  
10 "empieza el curso" **(tercero)

**

* * *

**

**OCTUBRE  
11 "dias en casa"  
12 "mal fin de semana" **

**

* * *

**

**NOVIEMBRE  
13 "de lunes a viernes"  
14 "perderlo todo"**

**DICIEMBRE (nace Aya)-.-.-.-.-.-.- invierno y primavera  
ENERO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
****FEBRERO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 15 "la luz al final del túnel"  
MARZO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 16 "el invierno de Kaede"  
ABRIL -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**MAYO **(muere Sara)

**JUNIO (**acaba el tercer curso Hanamichi y Kaede se ven por primera vez en meses)

**

* * *

**

**JULIO  
_1a semana_ .**

.? ------------**19 "Sayuri"**

jueves-------**17 "sobremesa"**  
viernes -----**18 "volver a empezar, juntos" **(Falso Final)  
---------------**20 "Nuevo ritmo"**

_**2a semana **._

lunes ------**21 "Bahules y secretos" (I)**

jueves -----**22 "Bahules y secretos" (II)**  
viernes ----**23 "De compras con Kaho"**  
sábado-----**24 "Magnetismo"  
**--------------**25 "Toya"**

domingo --**26 "Conscuencias"**  
-------------**27 "Pasado" (I)**  
-------------**28 "Pasado" (II)**

**_3a semana_ **.

lunes ------**29 "Vista por sentencia"**

**

* * *

AGOSTO **

_a medio agosto_

jueves ------**30 "Miedo"**  
viernes -----**31 "La fuerza de la ley"**  
---------------**32 "La carta"**  
_---------------_**33"Futuros"**

_hasta finales de agosto principios de septiembre.

* * *

_

**Grissina**:_ si algo no se entiende dejad un review firmado o con vuestro mail y intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que pueda. Sé que lo que es el invierno quedó con solo tres capitulos y en Julio hay mas de 10 pero salió así de mal repartido, jeje. _

_Kisses_


End file.
